Pourrez-vous me pardonner?
by Anne Bony
Summary: Plusieurs années après la reprise d'Erébor Bilbo découvre que la vie de la compagnie est plus compliquée que prévu. Entre la politique et la gestion de ses sentiments à l'égard de la famille royale, Bilbo va devoir s'accrocher pour ne pas s'y perdre. J'avais fini cette fic mais j'ai eut envie de la réécrire entièrement pour la rendre meilleure, venez le confirmer ou non! :-)
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous et à tous!

je sais ce que vous vous dites:mais qu'est ce qu'elle nous fait elle a tout supprimé! Oui effectivement j'ai supprimé les 21 chapitre de cette fic. Après être aller voir le dernier film de notre saga favorite et après avoir assassiné des dizaines de mouchoirs innocents, j'ai ressentie le besoin de me replonger dans l'univers des fanfic.

j'ai relu la mienne et je l'ai trouvé tellement nulle que je l'ai supprimé pour la réécrire.

Donc certaines vont changer d'autres non mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'elle gardera son genre dramatique voir angst.

Vu que l'on m'a fait beaucoup de critique sur l'orthographe , qui étaient vrai je suis d'accord, je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes que je parviens pas à voir lors de mes relectures. j'ai toujours eut un problème avec l'orthographe donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait :-)

voilà ce que j'ai a dire, désolé pour les cafouillages de remise en route. J'espère que malgré tout ça mon histoire vous plaira.

Évidemment, si les relations entres hommes vous gênes, je vous invites à passer votre chemin afin de ne pas heurter votre sensibilité!

Bien sur les personnages et la base de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Mr Tolkien!

Bref, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fanfic, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires!

Anne Bony pour vous servir.

* * *

Alors que le soleil débutait sa descente dans le ciel, les lanternes sur les chemins de rondes sur aux portes de la cité d'Erebor étaient allumés. Les gardes assuraient la relève sous l'œil attentif de Dwalin et inspectaient les alentours ainsi que la cité de Dale. Chez les hommes aussi la nuit tombait et les multiples feus chauffant et éclairant les habitation avaient des allures de centaines de lucioles dans l'obscurité naissante de la vallée.

L'air était frai pour la saison et d'après les estimations d'Oin, la pluie ne devrait pas s'abattre sur la région ce soir. L'hiver approchait à grand pas et Dwalin se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait rapidement songé à équiper les portes et les maisons pour le froid. La réserve de bois de la montagne allait manquer. Thorin approuverait.  
-Monsieur Dwalin, la garde est prête à prendre le relai, déclara un soldat au garde à vous.  
-parfait, vous savez ou me trouver en cas de problème, répondit Dwalin, la nuit devrait être calme mais soyez vigilent.

Le soldat hocha la tête et s'inclina alors que le second du roi Thorin Ecu-de-Chène passait devant ses troupes pour quitter le chemin de ronde bien gardé. Même si la nuit s'installait, la journée des nains et naines d'Erebor était loin d'être finie. Surtout pas celle de la famille royale. Les forges fonctionnaient encore grâce à des équipes restreintes de nuits, les lieux de détentes, bar et petits restaurants s'éveillaient dans une bonne humeur générale. Oui, la vie dans la Montagne Solitaire ne prenait pas souvent de repos. Pour sa part, Dwalin s'en allait rejoindre son roi et ami pour de la paperasse ennuyante et longue.

En chemin, le guerrier croisa le prince Kili qui marchait vers les appartements royaux. Il le salua d'un sourire sans s'arrêter, voyant bien que le jeune homme était pressé.  
-Balin ne t'as pas assommé avec son cours d'alchimie ? lança le guerrier.  
-je ne répondrais pas sous peine de représailles, répliqua Kili en lui rendant son sourire, à plus tard mister Dwalin.

Dwalin disparu de son champ de vision ainsi Kili reprit rapidement sa route. Balin était un instructeur clair et pédagogue mais les cours d'alchimie n'avaient jamais été le point fort de Kili. Encore plusieurs couloirs de pierres ornés de fresques et de lanternes à traverser et la section royale de la Montagne Solitaires s'offrit à lui. Les appartements de Thorin, de Dis sa mère et les siens donnaient tous sur la vallée et la cité de Dale. Ils étaient si haut perché sur la paroi de la montagne que parfois, quand le temps le permettait, ils pouvaient distingués le lac au loin.

Mais pas ce soir, la brune recouvrait totalement l'arrière pays. Kili entra dans les appartements qu'il partageait encore avec son frère en soupirant de soulagement. Ils auraient put choisir d'avoir leurs propre section mais après la bataille pour récupérer la Montagne, les deux frères de s'étaient pas sentit capables de vivre éloignés l'un de l'autres. Ils avaient risqués trop de fois de se perdre pour ça.  
Kili se débarrassa de son manteau de fourrure et de ses bottes dans l'entrée et remarqua que celles de Fili s'y trouvaient déjà. Avec un grand sourire, le jeune nain entra dans le grand salon au centre de l'appartement et découvrit son frère assis devant son bureau de bois finement sculpté en train de rédigé un document officiel. L'héritier du trône était si concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne remarqua à peine son petit frère arriver près de lui.

A leur aménagement après la reconquête d'Erebor, seul Fili avait réclamé un bureau qu'il pourrait installer chez eux. Dans les premiers temps, Kili avait trouvé cela inutile et encombrant! Et finalement, le fait que son frère puisse continuer de travailler dans leur appartement était un important avantage : Kili n'était plus obligé d'attendre qu'il revienne du bureau de leur oncle tard dans la nuit comme ce fut le cas avant l'arrivé de ce foutu bureau.  
-tu es encore sur ce rapport concernant les forges ? demanda Kili en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

Fili sursauta en faisant tomber sa plume à terre sous l'effet de la surprise. Par chance, l'encrier resta en place.  
-tu es la, oui cela me prend plus de temps que prévu, répondit Fili, ton cours c'est bien passé ?  
-je n'ai pas rendu Balin fou, du moins pas cette fois.

La réponse de Kili était souvent la même, ce qui avait toujours le don de faire sourire son grand frère. Fili sentit son frère l'embrasser sur la tempe, soulageant légèrement son mal de tête. D'un geste machinal, le premier héritier se massa la tempe.  
-tu travailles trop, déclara Kili en retirant la fine couronne d'or et parsemée de rubis qui reposait sur la tête de son frère.

Fili ne répondit pas et laissa son petit frère déposer la couronne sur le bureau. La brillance du métal faisait mal aux yeux de Fili et lui rappelait à quel point parfois ce symbole de royauté était dur à porter. D'ailleurs il était le seul à porter la sienne tous les jours pour sortir avec Thorin : Kili ne s'en encombrait que durant les apparitions officielles ou des rares conseils auxquels il pouvait assister. La couronne très fine de Kili, en argent et saphir, restait souvent à prendre la poussière dans son coffre dans la chambre.  
-c'est surement vrai mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu dois avoir faim. Bombur nous a préparer des gâteaux, ils sont sur la table basse.

Effectivement, de petits sablés aux amendes et au miel n'attendaient qu'à être mangés, joliment entreposés dans une assiette. Le cuisinier avait même préparé une cruche de lait.  
Kili laissa son frère et sa rédaction et alla s'emparer du tout. Après un instant d'hésitation, le jeune prince décida de bouder le canapé et vint s'installer à même le sol, au pied de la chaise de Fili avec un livre, sa cruche de lait et les gâteaux.

Cette habitude lui venait de l'époque où ils vivaient encore dans les Montagnes Bleues, quand Fili avait atteint l'âge d'apprendre à lire et à écrire. C'était un élève très appliqué avait dit un jour Balin, leur maître. Il restait à son petit bureau à s'entraîné durant une ou deux heures. Le petit Kili, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère ne jouait plus, s'était mis en tête de rester avec lui coute que coute ! A chaque fois que l'aîné se trouvait à son bureau, le cadet rampait et jouait quelque part autour.

Seulement voila, en prenant de l'âge, le sage petit Kili devint un peu espiègle et prenait un malin plaisir à déconcentrer son frère. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des rares à pouvoir le faire. Et ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Fili sentit une main se glisser sous sa tunique et s'accrocher au haut de son pantalon. Le tout très discrètement bien sur.  
-tu me déconcentres petit frère, déclara Fili en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
-ce n'est pas vrai je le sais, ça t'aide à travailler que je sois la, répliqua doucement Kili en lui prenant la main de ses cheveux pour l'embrasser.

Fili rougit légèrement et tenta de reporter son attention sur son rapport. Cependant Kili n'avait pas pour projet de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il se dressa sur ses genoux et attrapa la plume que son frère voulait tremper dans l'encrier en face de lui. Fili tenta de la lui reprendre mais en vu du regard fourbe de son petit frère, il comprit qu'il était loin d'en avoir finit avec lui. Comme la plupart des soirs finalement.  
Kili entreprit alors de chatouiller son grand frère avec son instrument de tortue, juste derrière les oreilles.  
-Kili je dois absolument terminer ce rapport ! Tu ne fais rire personne, répliqua Fili entre deux éclats de rire.  
-si toi tu ris ! répliqua Kili en venant s'assoir sur les genoux de son frère.  
-nous n'avons le temps pour ça Kili.

Pour tout réponse, les lèvres de Kili vinrent se poser sur celle de Fili, débutant un tendre baiser. Fili répondit au contact, par plaisir mais surtout par résignation. Il espérait seulement que son frère soit rassasié pour pouvoir continuer de travailler. Il n'était pas contre un peu de tendresse mais ces derniers temps il croulait sous le travail et les rapports que lui demandait Thorin. En plus, Fili avait la sensation d'être constamment observé par les autres nains. Partout ou il se déplaçait, il pouvait sentir les regards glisser dans son dos. En tant que prince héritier, il apprenait à être le deuxième centre d'attention du peuple. Le problème était que si lui était observé, Kili à côté de lui le serait également. Et parfois Kili se montrait un peu plus proche… Ils devaient être extrêmement prudents.

Leur relation ne datait pas d'hier, bien au contraire ! Ils étaient de tout jeunes adultes à peine sortit de l'adolescence quand ils avaient compris la nature de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Ils avait fini par les accepter et durant tout ce temps, ils étaient parvenus à la maintenir secrète. Même le fait de rater un troll voler deux poneys laissés sous leur surveillance durant la reconquête d'Erebor n'avait pas éveillé les soupçons de la compagnie de Thorin. Enfin peut-être de celle de Bilbo Sacquet. Ce maître hobbit était le seul à être au courant.  
-Kili, il va falloir me laisser travailler sinon tu vas avoir des problèmes, déclara Fili en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon, Thorin sait comment tu es.  
-je sais, mais ces temps ci nous avons de moins en moins le temps d'être ensemble, à croire qu'ils font exprès de te confier encore plus de tâches et moi de me coller plus de cours… On ne peut même plus aller s'entraîner à l'épée tous les deux comme avant.  
-quand je serais roi, ce sera encore pire tu le sais bien.

Kili ne répondit pas. Il entoura son frère de ses bras et vint nicher sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules, quémandant un câlin. Il savait bien qu'un jour Fili serait obligé de prendre ses responsabilités, il se devrait d'épouser une naine de bonne famille, de fonder une famille et de s'occuper à plein temps du royaume. Cette perceptive le rendait parfois triste, lui donnant même des idées noires. Hors pour le moment ils n'étaient encore que les neveux du roi donc ils pouvaient encore en profiter.  
-écoute, je termine de rédiger ce rapport dans les dix minutes et après nous allons faire une balade dans la galerie marchande. Je dois me trouver de nouvelles perles pour mes tresses.

Fili prit avec précaution la fine tresse derrière l'oreille de son frère qui lui descendait jusqu'à l'épaule et sourit.  
-Et puis on pourrait en profiter pour changer les tiennes, qu'en dis-tu ?

Un grand sourire et un baiser, tel fut la réponse de Kili qui accepta de descendre des genoux de Fili pour aller s'assoir sagement près de la table basse avec ses gâteaux et son lait. Fili savait que son frère n'était pas compliqué à combler finalement et pouvait se montrer raisonnable. Le jeune héritier se dépêcha de terminer son papier pour pouvoir sortir avec son amant le plus vite possible.  
Il avait assez travailler pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la cité naine, le Roi sous la Montagne, accompagné de sa sœur Dis, faisait visiter les forges à un Bilbo totalement sous le charme. Le hobbit était arrivée à Erebor quelques jours auparavant sur invitation du roi pour le remercier de son aide pour les avoir débarrassé de Smaug. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il n'était pas revenu à la Montagne Solitaire, après la grande bataille des cinq armées.

Cette fois ci, quitter son fauteuil et ses livres ne fut pas aussi compliqué à gérer que la première fois. Comme s'il avait attendu cette invitation depuis toutes ces années, Bilbo était partit le soir même, équipé chaudement et son impatience gonflée à bloc. Il avait trouvé un poney à Bree et s'était lancé dans un voyage cette fois ci très attendu.  
Il lui avait fallut du temps pour enfin entrevoir Dale mais tous les souvenirs de leur quête lui revenaient en mémoire au fur et à mesure de son voyage. Les bons comme les mauvais. L'un dans l'autre, ce retour vers Erebor lui fit le plus grand bien.

Le maître hobbit avait retrouvé avec plaisir ses anciens compagnons d'aventures. Le festin qu'avait préparé Bombur pour l'occasion avait été somptueux et la bière avait coulé à flots ! Fili et Kili avaient terminés ivres morts dans les bras l'un de l'autres, tout comme Bofur et Bifur. Ce fut une très joyeuse fête.  
Comme à son habitude, Thorin s'était montré heureux de revoir Bilbo mais n'avait pas non plus exprimé plus de joie de nécessaire. Bilbo avait trouvé les changements de la montagne impressionnants et au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait les couloirs de la montagne avec Thorin et Dis, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'émerveiller.  
-est ce qu'Erebor est redevenue comme avant l'arrivée de Smaug ? demanda Bilbo.

-non et heureusement. Nous avons été obligés de reconstruire et de réorganiser beaucoup de secteurs de la cité et reconstruire des forges. Les dégâts que ce dragon a causés ont été importants, répondit Thorin, la plupart des habitations du peuple avaient été endommagés d'ailleurs. Le retour de la population a été retardé de ce fait.

-heureusement, les forges sont maintenant opérationnelles et le commerce a reprit depuis un an et demi, ajouta Dis

-c'est merveilleux. J'ignore comment était votre cité du temps de votre père Thorin, mais je dois dire qu'elle est magnifique et très impressionnante à présent. Et je me dois d'ajouter que sans cet or dispersé un peu partout, cela fait plus ordonné !

Thorin et Dis éclatèrent de rire, approuvant cette remarque. Ils avaient passé plusieurs mois à rangés l'or sous lequel Smaug avait dormit durant plus de soixante années. Plusieurs colonnes avaient été remplacés et des salles condamnés. Les nombreuses pierres encombrant le hall de la montagne avaient été évacuées et recyclés pour faire place nette. Tous ses travaux pour rendre à Eerebor sa splendeur d'autrefois avaient durés plus d'un an et certaines sections nécessitaient encore quelques aménagement.

Thorin se sentait de nouveau chez lui, entouré de sa famille et de son peuple. Il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il avait rêvé depuis plus de soixante ans : un foyer et le bonheur partagé avec ses proches. A présent, la paix était douce et il souhaitait partager cette paix avec son ami hobbit. L'absence de Bilbo s'était rapidement fait ressentir : chaque jour la compagnie de Thorin pensait à lui en profitant de leur montagne et parlait de le faire revenir pour le remercier comme il se doit.  
-le peuple d'Erebor et ma famille ne pourront jamais vous remercier assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour notre cité et notre honneur, déclara Dis alors qu'ils parvenaient près des souffleries.

Le regard de Dis ne laissa pas de place aux interrogations et Bilbo comprit qu'elle le remerciait également pour avoir sauvé son grand frère de la folie de l'or. Empêcher Thorin de finir comme leur grand père était le plus beau cadeau que le hobbit aurait put lui faire.  
-une chance que je me contente de peu alors, répondit le hobbit avec un grand sourire, c'est moi qui vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous.  
-je vous aime beaucoup Bilbo Sacquet, ajouta Dis touché par l'humilité de ce petit hobbit, je comprends pourquoi mon grand frère vous apprécie tant. Venez nous allons vous montrer le travail des forgerons, ils forment des épées et des ornements de toute beauté !

Alors que Dis s'émerveillait devant les parures que les forgerons lui présentaient, Bilbo et Thorin examinaient le travail sur les épées tout en discutant. La princesse Dis était une naine qui ressemblait beaucoup à son frère : de la carrure et une personnalité affirmer qui pouvait impressionner. Elle avait transmit ses yeux bleus à Fili et son humour à Kili.  
-je n'ai pas vu Kili et Fili depuis la fête, comment vont-ils ? demanda Bilbo.  
-il est vrai qu'ils ont beaucoup à faire. Fili est quasiment toujours à mes côtés afin d'apprendre son futur rôle de monarque alors il est beaucoup demandé. D'après ce que j'ai vu, le lendemain de la fête a été compliqué.  
-oh je vois… leur vie a radicalement changé depuis la reprise d'Erebor, ce n'est pas trop difficile ? demanda Bilbo.

Thorin sourit affectueusement en pensant à ses neveux et redonna l'épée au forgeron en le félicitant pour son ouvrage.  
-cela n'a été évident pour personne mais nous avons prit le coup. Fili se débrouille très bien malgré son jeune âge. Quant à Kili… il est occupé à prendre les cours qu'il n'a put avoir à cause de la quête. Il rend ses professeurs fous, vous le connaissez !  
-j'imagine qu'il préfère les entrainements à l'arc et à l'épée ?  
-tout juste ! Parfois c'est moi qu'il rend fou.  
-ce sont de bons garçons malgré tout ! Votre sœur est une naine incroyable, je retrouve certains traits de Fili et Kili en elle.  
-j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir encore à mes côtés, approuva Thorin en regardant distraitement sa sœur essayer des bracelets, elle n'en a pas l'air en regardant les bijoux mais elle est très doué au maniement de la hache !

Bilbo eut un sourire : Dis cachait bien son jeu. Il suivit Thorin à travers les labyrinthes d'Erebor pour constater les progrès de l'organisation des forges. Alors qu'ils traversaient l'un des nombreux ponts suspendus de la montagne, Bilbo se surprit à avoir le vertige en regardant tous ses nains travaillant jusqu'à plus de plusieurs centaines de mètres en dessous d'eux. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de Thorin en quelques foulés et se sentit déjà plus en sécurité à côté de sa carrure rassurante et imposante.

Avec sa couronne de fer et son long manteau brodé d'or et d'argent, Thorin avait fière allure, une allure de roi. Pas d'un roi rendu fou par la richesse et le pouvoir comme il l'avait été avant la bataille des cinq armées. Non, Thorin Ecu-De-Chène était un roi majestueux et digne. En trois ans, Bilbo constata avec plaisir qu'il n'était pas plus différent que le nain qu'il avait rencontré à Bag-End et qu'il avait prit de l'assurance.  
A ces côtés, Bilbo se sentait petit et faible. Même devant Dis, Bilbo se sentait inférieur et ce malgré l'amitié et l'admiration qu'il leur portait tous les deux.

Dis se tourna vers son frère à qui elle tenait le bras alors que Balin et Dwalin apparaissaient au bout du couloir.  
-mon frère, il est temps de remonter, déclara Dis, il va être l'heure de souper et tu sais comme Bombur a horreur que les plats refroidissent en cuisine !  
-ça tombe bien j'ai faim, répondit Thorin, toutes ses surveillances et ses obligations je n'ai parfois même plus le temps de déjeuné.  
-c'est bien quelque chose qui ne m'arriverait pas, ajouta Bilbo en pensant à toutes les pauses nourritures d'une journée normale d'un hobbit.

L'allusion fit sourire Thorin et lui fit penser à prévenir Bombur et la cuisine pour permettre à leur ami hobbit de ne pas mourir de faim lors de son séjour. Dis passa devant, gravissant rapidement les marches d'un énième escalier pour atteindre un énième pont en compagnie de Balin et Dwalin. Bilbo, peu habitué à autant d'escaliers, eut un peu de mal à tenir la cadence. Il s'arrêta pour s'adosser au mur afin de reprendre son souffle et se rendit soudain compte que Thorin l'attendait trois marches plus haut d'un air calme.  
-veuillez me pardonner…  
-ne vous-excusez pas maître cambrioleur, prenons notre temps. Ma sœur veut toujours aller trop vite en besogne.

Thorin lui tendit alors la main. Bilbo hésita à la prendre mais après tout, il ne risquait rien. En glissant sa main dans celle du roi, Bilbo sentit une chaleur l'envahir et il sourit bêtement. Comme si la complicité qu'ils avaient tant partagé lors de leur quête pour Erebor reprenait vie. Ce sentiment était très agréable. Durant un court instant, ils redevenaient Thorin et Bilbo, un simple nain et un simple hobbit. Non plus un roi et un maître cambrioleur.  
Thorin remarqua sa soudaine gaîté mais ne fit aucun commentaire : lui aussi était heureux mais ne le montrait pas aussi franchement. Une fois les escaliers vaincus, Bilbo lâcha la main de Thorin et ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle à manger royale ou les attendaient plusieurs personnes déjà installés.  
La table avait été dressée pour la famille royale et leurs invités qui comptaient Bilbo, Dwalin et Balin ainsi que Bofur, Ori, Dori et Nori. Fili et Kili étaient déjà installé, discutant tranquillement. La compagnie était presque au complet : Bifur était occupé à sa fabrique de jouet et n'avait pas préféré se joindre à eux.  
Dès qu'elle entra, la princesse Dis avança vers ses deux fils avec un large sourire.  
-ah mes jeunes princes ! Fili tu as encore changé les ornements de la tresse de ton frère ! Grogna Dis en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

Kili pouffa de rire en montrant la nouvelle petite perle bleue qui empêchait la tresse de se défaire. Elle était simple mais finement gravé. Fili en avait même profité pour refaire la coiffure de son petit frère, jugeant qu'elle en avait grandement besoin. Peut-être pas finalement mais qu'importe.  
-j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais rien à faire. Que voulez vous ? demanda Kili en se moquant de son frère, il a changé ses perles aussi si vous remarqués bien !  
-oui, la couleur est joli, répondit Dis en inspectant celles de Fili, tu as bon gout mon fils ! Bien passons à table ! Bilbo, prenez place à coté de Thorin.

Bilbo s'assit à la droite de Thorin et s'étonna de voir une fine tresse derrière l'oreille de Kili. Durant la quête, jamais il n'avait vu Kili porter de tresse ! Sa tignasse noir était toujours à ses épaules et à moitié attaché par une barrette en argent, comme Fili, et était plus discipliné qu'avant. A croire que Kili se brossait les cheveux plus souvent.  
-quand un nain accompli un acte de bravoure, il lui est autorisé de porter des ornements de tresses spéciaux. Les tresses sont bien sur, autorisées à la majorité mais Kili a toujours refusé de s'en faire, contrairement à son frère, lui expliqua Thorin, après la guerre de cinq armées, mon plus jeune neveu ne pouvait refuser cette petite tresse.

-merci mon oncle, Bilbo ne s'intéresse pas à mes gouts capillaires ! Mangeons ça va être froid !

Le repas fut succulent et riche en rires et en chansons grâce à Bofur qui était très en forme ce soir. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à raconter à Bilbo sur leur nouvelle vie et le hobbit les écoutait avec délice. Il s'était battu pour que ses amis nains trouvent enfin un endroit auquel appartenir et maintenant que c'était fait, il ressentait une immense paix intérieure.  
Après un copieux repas, les nains se retrouvèrent dans le salon privé de Thorin afin de discuter et se détendre. Dis s'était éclipsée dans ses quartiers, prétextant une affaire urgente à résoudre.  
-elle va rejoindre Dwalin, murmura Fili à Bilbo avec un regard sous entendu, Dwalin s'est éclipsé à la fin du repas.  
-Fili ne manque pas de respect à ma mère ! Gronda Thorin.  
-loin de moi cette idée mon oncle ! Tenez, votre tabac.

Thorin prit sa pipe en levant les yeux au ciel. Bilbo s'assit confortablement près de la cheminé allumé et fixa les flammes d'un air distrait. Kili jouait un air léger au violon au fond de la pièce, assis devant la fenêtre alors que son frère l'observait avec tendresse tout en fumant. Bilbo et Thorin remarquèrent les regards en coin et les sourires mais Thorin ne semblait pas les interpréter de la bonne manière. Pour lui, il s'agissait de l'amour fraternel renforcé par les nombreuses épreuves au cours de leur vie.

Bilbo se demanda si un jour le roi serait au courant de la véritable nature de la relation de ses neveux. Comment réagirait-il dans ce cas ?  
Thorin prit un livre et se mit à bouquiner, lâchant ses fils de cœur du regard et se détendant pour de bon.  
La nuit était bien avancée, il devait être trois heures du matin. La plupart des échoppes et restaurants avaient fermé dans la ville basse et la montagne était à son état le plus calme. Thorin avait posé son imposante couronne et son lourd manteau de fourrure sur son bureau et se sentait merveilleusement serein à présent.  
-j'espère que votre séjour vous plaira Bilbo, déclara Thorin, vous êtes libre de vous retirer si vous souhaitez prendre du repos.

Bilbo lui rendit son sourire mais préféra rester auprès d'eux. La musique de Kili était émouvante et l'ambiance légère.  
La véritable raison était qu'il avait peur de se perdre dans les couloirs et qu'il savait que les quartiers de Thorin se situaient à côté de ceux qu'on lui avait attribués. Il attendrait pour avoir un guide. En attendant, et après plusieurs mois de voyage, Bilbo profitait de la chaleur d'un feu et de la présence réconfortante d'amis autour de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre, également remanié, avec des ajouts, ect ect...  
Je vous laisse découvrir et me dire ce que vous en pensez!  
=)

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, après un second petit déjeuné bien copieux en milieu de matinée, Bilbo quitta ses appartements pour se lancer sur le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque d'Erebor. Il ne se trompait que quatre fois de couloirs et dut faire demi tour deux fois mais parvint tout de même à retrouver son chemin. La bibliothèque était bien située et non loin de la salle des Roi, ce qui était un avantage pour lui.  
A l'entrée de la gigantesque salle, il vit Fili qui en sortait. Le visage du jeune prince s'éclaira en découvrant son ami hobbit et il lui serra chaleureusement la main.  
-bonjour Fili, déclara Bilbo, la couronne vous va bien ! Je ne vous avez pas vu avec à mon arrivée.  
-effectivement je l'avais laissé dans son coffre, répondit Fili d'un air gêné en la remettant en place sur son front, je vous remercie du compliment mais je préférais quand je n'en avais pas besoin.  
-je crois comprendre votre sentiment, Kili est arrivé ?  
-oui je viens de le laisser, il attend votre arrivée comme un enfant le jour de son anniversaire. Comprenez-le, d'habitude il doit étudier tout seul et ce n'est pas dans sa nature de rester sagement à un bureau.

Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de rire : Fili avait raison il ne l'imaginait absolument studieux.  
-vous avez l'air fatigué Fili, tout va bien ? demanda Bilbo.  
-ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, le rassurant Fili en hochant la tête, je suis obligé de vous laisser. Prenez soin de mon frère, à plus tard !

Le jeune nain partit d'un pas rapide vers la salle des rois, déjà en retard pour le début de sa journée dans les forges avec Thorin. Bilbo fit une grimace tout en entrant dans la bibliothèque : Fili n'avait pas vraiment l'air dans son assiette, du moins pas autant que le jour de son arrivée. Ses cernes étaient plus grandes et il était pâle.

-Bilbo ici ! s'exclama Kili dans le fond de la pièce.

Son cri fut accueillit par un « chuutt » agressif de la part de plusieurs nains présents au milieu des rangées de livres. Bilbo le rejoingit en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer et s'installa à ses côtés. Comme l'avait dit Fili, Kili était extrêmement heureux de le voir, peut-être un peu trop…  
La quantité d'ouvrages que détenait Erebor était une vraie fontaine de jouvence pour le hobbit qui avait accepté sans détour. La bibliothèque de Foncombe regorgeait de livres plus beaux les uns que les autres mais ceux d'Erebor avaient quelque chose de mystérieux et n'avaient rien à envier à ceux des elfes. Sûrement à cause de l'écriture naine inconnue que Bilbo ne comprenait pas. Il aurait put passer des heures à contempler les gravures dessinées à l'encre noire à travers les pages épaisses des ouvrages sans se lassé de leur beauté. Ils avaient une beauté brute et sans détour, un peu comme chez les nains finalement. Elle n'était pas aussi élégante et subtile que les elfes mais elle restait puissante et vraie.

Durant toute la matinée, les deux amis s'entraidaient et se complétaient. Alors que Bilbo donnait des indications sur les différents royaumes, Kili lui traduisait les légendes des parchemins écrits en khuzdul. Pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, Kili prit plaisir à faire ses devoirs.  
-je ne pensais pas que vous aimiez autant les cartes Bilbo, je trouve cela assez ennuyant ! Se plaignit Kili entre deux soupirs, quand je pense que Fili est aux forges avec notre oncle en ce moment ! Il a tellement de chance !  
-ils font des visites de contrôle ?  
-du tout ! répliqua Kili, avant notre quête, Thorin était forgeron pour les hommes dans les Montagnes Bleues, l'un des meilleurs ! Fili l'aidait beaucoup quand nous étions jeunes, il lui a tout appris. Thorin a souhaité pouvoir continué ce métier quelques jours tous les mois.  
-je vois, il est sain de garder une activité manuelle, même pour un roi !  
-d'autant plus qu'il peut participer de près à l'élaboration des forges. Il est au centre du sujet et voit les éventuels problèmes d'organisation de près. Thorin aime savoir de quoi il parle, c'est important pour lui de comprendre les attentes de son peuple. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour lui.  
-je pense que vous en avez toujours eut, répliqua Bilbo, même durant la quête cela pouvait se voir. Sinon…et vous ? Ne vous a-t-il pas appris à manier le fer chaud ?

Kili prit un air triste et se réinstalla sur la chaise, un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Fili mais après tout ce temps, il ressentait le besoin d'exprimer ses pensées à une personne de confiance et sans préjugés.  
-il n'a pas prit beaucoup de temps pour m'apprendre. J'ai eut et ai toujours des cours évidemment comme tous les nains, mais Thorin n'a pas forcément du temps à me consacré.  
-j'ai la sensation que votre oncle vous manque. Vous étiez plus proches lors de la conquête d'Erebor non ?

Kili hocha la tête et garda le silence, les yeux fixé sur la couverture du livre devant lui. Bilbo avait touché la ou cela faisait mal et se sentait triste d'avoir plongé son ami nain dans cet état.  
-je suis navré, je n'aurais peut-être pas dut dire cela…  
-ne vous excusez pas, c'est vrai. Mon oncle me manque, déclara Kili avec un faible sourire, ils me manquent tous en faite, même mon frère. C'est une vie très différente de celle que l'on avait dans les Montagnes Bleues. Comment dire…, nous étions plus en famille, moins de responsabilité. Parfois j'en viens à regretter cette vie.

D'un geste de lassitude, Kili lâcha sa plume et remit de l'ordre dans ses papiers. Ce n'était pas vraiment des paroles à tenir pour un prince de sang royal s'étant battu farouchement pour cette nouvelle vie. C'était paradoxal. Le poids de se sentiment était devenu lourd à porter et l'avoir partagé avec Bilbo lui avait fait un très grand bien.  
-pensez vous que Fili ressente la même chose ? se risqua Bilbo.  
-non, il aime être auprès de Thorin, il prend son rôle très au sérieux. Même si ça implique de passer moins de temps avec moi.

L'expression de Kili accompagnant cette dernière phrase était terriblement émouvante, comme si jeune prince était sur le point de craquer. Bilbo le vit alors se redresser pour reprendre de la contenance et rouvrit son livre pour se remettre à étudier. La discussion était close.  
\- pouvez-vous me traduire ceci ? demanda Bilbo.

Kili lui prit le papier afin de lire le texte alors qu'Ori entrait à son tour dans la grande salle. Bilbo lui fit un signe de la main alors il s'approchait, soulagé de pouvoir sortir de cette ambiance triste et pesante.  
Depuis leur aventure pour Erebor, le jeune nain avait prit beaucoup d'assurance. Le petit Ori était devenu plus grand et plus large, et avait gagné en assurance. Etre scribe royale demandait un peu de confiance en soi. Malgré tout il gardait ce petit air innocent et un peu naïf.  
\- comment allez-vous Ori ?  
-bien ! Je vous cherchais Bilbo, Thorin vous demande dans la salle des Rois pour le conseil.  
-vraiment ? Y-aurait-il un problème ?  
-je l'ignore pardonnez moi, il ne m'a rien dit de plus.  
-je vous abandonne Kili, bon courage pour la fin de vos devoirs !

Bilbo tapota l'épaule de Kili qui semblait soudainement très déçu d'être de nouveau mit à l'écart puis suivit Ori à travers les nombreux couloirs et escaliers de la cité. La situation de Kili et de Fili le fit réfléchir encore plusieurs minutes. Il était persuadé que comme son petit frère, Fili souffrait de ce manque de temps passer ensemble mais que Kili ne s'en rendait pas compte.  
La complexité de la structure entière s'imposa alors à lui et le força à se sentir de ses pensées pour pouvoir ne pas perdre alors qu'Ori marchait devant lui. Tout cela démoralisait Bilbo, jamais il ne parviendrait à marcher seul à travers Erebor sans se perdre.

-n'ayez crainte, on finit par mémoriser tous ces chemins. Cela ne m'a prit que six mois ! déclara Ori en riant.

Bilbo eut un hoquet de surprise, il n'était pas prêt de s'en sortir ! Après plusieurs minutes à se frayer un chemin parmi les nains de la cité, ils atteignirent enfin la salle des Rois qui était la salle du trône. Le sol avait gardé la fine couche d'or répandu durant le combat avec Smaug et faisait étinceler la pièce.

Le hobbit vit qu'ils n'avaient pas refait le nain géant fait d'or mais un immense trône de pierre, très sobre, décoré d'une plaque symbolisant les armoiries de la famille de Durin. Ori lui expliqua que Thorin n'avait pas désiré reprendre l'ancien trône de son grand père, cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir. Il avait décidé d'installer son trône dans la salle des rois, pour pouvoir être plus facilement atteignable du peuple et ses invités. Pour Bilbo, cette décision était pleine de bon sens et méritait l'admiration.

En se rapprochant de ce trône au bout de la pièce, Bilbo vit que Thorin y était installé, lisant un document avec un grand sérieux. Le roi ne vit pas Bilbo arrivé tant il était plongé dans sa lecture. Devant lui se dressait une large table ovale, autour de laquelle plusieurs nains richement habillés étaient rassemblés. Certains que Bilbo connaissait très bien comme les membres de l'ex-compagnie de Thorin, mais d'autres dont les visages lui étaient totalement inconnus.  
-Thorin, voici Bilbo Sacquet, déclara Ori en s'approchant du roi.

Thorin leva les yeux dans un léger sursaut et sourit aussitôt quand leurs regards se croisèrent.  
-je te remercie Ori, Bilbo mon ami, prenez place je vous en prie ! J'aurais besoin de vos lumières quant à une affaire délicate.

Bilbo hocha la tête et chercha ou il devait s'assoir pour ne froisser personne. Enfin il remarqua Fili assit à la gauche de Thorin, tripotant l'une de ses tresses de moustaches d'un air rêveur. Dès qu'il vit le hobbit Fili lui fit signe de s'assoir à ses côtés, ce qu'il fit avec un peu d'appréhension.  
Balin et Dwalin, en tant qu'amis de longue date de Thorin, étaient à sa droite, au plus près de lui, tout comme Fili.  
Ori quant à lui, avait sa place réservée un peu à l'écart, devant un pupitre équipé d'un encrier et d'une plume. Son livre avait doublé voir triplé de volume.

-heureux de vous voir parmi nous maître cambrioleur, déclara Fili.  
-j'espère que cela est important, Kili avait encore besoin d'aide apparemment.  
-oui votre présence est plus que bienvenue, répondit Balin avec un franc sourire, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Kili, il sait se débrouiller.

Bilbo lui rendit son sourire et demanda discrètement à Fili de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. -Seul Oin ne fait pas partit du conseil, murmura Fili à son ami, il a préféré se consacré à ses talents de guérisseur. Il intervint tout de même parfois pour notre système de soin. Laissez-moi-vous présenter les autres conseillers. Ce que vous devez retenir est que le conseil est séparé en deux groupes : le reste de la compagnie, qui restera loyal à Thorin quoi qu'il arrive et les autres. Ces nains sont tous riches et leurs ancêtres faisaient partis du conseil du temps de mon arrière grand-père. La tradition voudrait que les membres du conseil restent les même, de générations en générations. Cependant mon oncle a fait du tri.  
-c'est parfois sage.  
-en effet, celui qui prend souvent la tête des autres membres lors de désaccord est Loarn, celui à la droite de Gloin. Noble nain ayant combattu jadis devant la Moria, appartenant à l'une des familles les plus riches de la cité naine. Il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et aime l'or et la richesse.  
-faut-il s'en méfier ? S'inquiéta Bilbo.  
-soyez simplement vigilent, répondit Fili en fronçant les sourcils, c'est un nain aux valeurs très traditionnelles. Il ne comprend pas, par exemple, que Thorin vous honore de la sorte et vous invite à cette réunion.

Bilbo hocha la tête et se rendit soudain compte que le fameux Loarn le regardait avec insistance. Cela le gêna profondément et préféra regarder ailleurs en espérant que la réunion commence vite. Fili resta alors silencieux, se mettant de nouveau à manipuler l'une de ses petites tresses le long de sa bouche. Le jeune prince semblait perdu dans ses pensées et désireux de quitter cette réunion au plus vite.  
-cela vous pèse ? murmura Bilbo.

Fili le regarda d'un air très étonné, presque comme un enfant qu'on aurait surprit à faire une bêtise. Finalement, l'épéiste haussa les épaules et souffla un « oui » à peine audible. Bilbo avait donc raison : les deux princes héritiers étaient à bout de souffle.  
C'est a ce moment la que Thorin reposa son document et annonça l'ouverture de la séance.  
-Bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle réunion. Bilbo Sacquet, nous vous accueillons au conseil afin de profiter de vos conseils. Vous m'avez été d'une aide très précieuse durant notre voyage et je tiens à profiter de votre présence ici.  
-si je peux vous êtes utile, je le ferais avec joie, comme autrefois.  
-Balin, je te laisse expliquer la situation.

Balin prit alors la parole, rapportant à Bilbo qu'ils avaient découvert une veine d'or non exploité à ce jour par les mineurs. Thorin avait des doutes sur l'utilité de l'exploiter. Les avis étaient divergeant sur le sujet et la compagnie espérait que la sagesse de Bilbo trancherait.  
Bilbo apprit que l'or tiré des actuelles veines d'or suffisait très largement au commerce avec les autres royaumes nains et cité des hommes.  
D'après les autres conseillers, il était ridicule de ne pas profiter d'une telle opportunité dès maintenant. Ce serait prit comme un acte de peur.

-ce n'est que mon humble avis, mais j'attendrais avant d'exploité cette nouvelle veine, déclara Bilbo après quelques instants de réflexions.

-c'est idiot ! Et puis que savez-vous de l'exploitation de l'or dans les mines et du commerce ? rétorqua Loarn avec mépris, une source de richesse comme celle la ne doit pas être ignorée !

-laissez le parler conseiller Loarn, déclara d'une voix grave Thorin avant d'inviter Bilbo à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

-le fait de l'avoir découvert ne veut pas dire que vous êtes dans l'obligation de la traiter. Garder ses ressources en réserve. Lancé les forages éparpillera les mineurs non ?

-je suis d'accord avec le maître Hobbit, déclara Balin, il serait plus sage d'attendre d'en avoir besoin.

Thorin réfléchit tout en regardant Bilbo dans les yeux. Ce hobbit ne cessera jamais de l'étonner. Et malgré la sagesse de ses paroles, Bilbo se sentait mal à l'aise parmi tous ces nains, et tellement modeste. Les regards des autres conseillers n'étaient pas faciles à gérer pour un roi mais alors pour un hobbit, Thorin n'imaginait même pas.  
Il donna raison à Bilbo et interdit l'exploitation de cette source d'or, malgré de désaccord de Loarn. Seulement, la majorité du conseil approuvait l'opinion de Bilbo et donc celle de Thorin. La question était close. La réunion se prolongea jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi puis tout le monde fut libéré.  
En se levant, Bilbo vit le conseiller Loarn allumer sa pipe en le fixant de manière toujours de manière appuyé et avec une expression peut bienveillante. Ne sachant quoi faire, Bilbo resta aux côtés de Balin et Dwalin.

Fili demanda à son oncle s'il pouvait se retirer avant la journée. Thorin approuva, donnant sa soirée à tout le conseil, ce qui était rare. Les conseillers s'éparpillèrent la montagne pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Fili retrouva un souffle d'énergie et alla rejoindre son frère sans attendre, espérant qu'il ait terminé son devoir de géographie.  
Ce fut avec une joie non dissimulé qu'il le trouva endormit sur un livre ouvert et une plume encore à la main. Doucement, Fili secoua l'épaule de son petit frère pour le réveilla et sans que personne ne le remarque, l'embrassa sur la joue.  
-Fili, qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Il est quelle heure ?  
-Thorin nous a laisser quartier libre, ça te dirais un petit combat ?

Kili crut que son frère plaisantait mais le large sourire sur ses lèvres était éloquent. Le livre fut rangé en vitesse, les papiers de Kili laisser aux bons soins de la gérante de la bibliothèque puis les deux frères partirent en courant dans les couloirs jusqu'aux airs d'entrainement aux combats et aux armureries. Ils bousculèrent même Dwalin au passage alors qu'il contrôlait le nettoyage des armes.  
-bande de fripouilles faites attention ou vous mettez les pieds ! hurla le guerrier.

Kili et Fili ne répondirent que par les éclats de rire, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin se laisser aller. Leurs éclats de voix et les bruits de d'épées s'entrechoquant se firent entendre plusieurs heures durant.

Au contraire de ses neveux, Thorin s'était réfugié dans son bureau avec Bilbo et Balin. Maintenant que le jour se couchait, Balin prit congès, laissant Thorin et Bilbo seuls à seuls.

-Bilbo, souhaiterez vous que je vous montre la vue du chemin de ronde donnant sur Dale ?

Bilbo accepta, heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec Thorin après cette longue journée. Les deux amis sortirent de la salle des Rois et il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour atteindre les chemins de ronde couverts, parsemer de fines ouvertures permettant la surveillance autour de la montagne. Thorin guida le hobbit, marchant devant les gardes qui le saluaient avec respect à leurs passages.  
-je vous remercie pour votre intervention, vous m'avez permit d'y voir plus clair. J'ignore pourquoi mais quand vous êtes à mes côtés tout me semble plus clair. C'était déjà le cas lors de la quête.  
-je suis heureux d'avoir été en mesure de vous aider, répondit Bilbo visiblement ému.

-la réunion a duré plus de temps que prévu, se rendit alors compte Thorin, j'espère que vous n'aviez pas de rendez-vous !

-A part Kili qui comptait sur ma présence pour l'aider à décrypter ses cartes, non ! répondit Bilbo en souriant. Nous y sommes ?

-en effet !

Ils arrivèrent sur une ouverture de la taille d'un nain qui déboucha sur un chemin de ronde à ciel ouvert, au dessus des gigantesques portes dans la montagne. Entre les drapeaux flottant dans le vent, Bilbo aperçut au loin la cité des hommes, Dale, par laquelle il était passé lors de son voyage.  
La vue était splendide ! Le soleil couchant renvoyait une douce lumière orangée sur les murs de la cité, formant des ombres gracieuses sur le flanc de la montagne. Bilbo n'aurait pas put se lasser d'un tel spectacle.  
-vous pouvez être fier Thorin, grâce à vous, votre peuple et votre cité ont retrouvé leur honneur et leur superbe, déclara Bilbo, à côté la Comté semble bien petite.  
-mais en rien inférieur, répliqua doucement Thorin, j'ai eut la sensation que vous vous sentiez… honteux de ne pas pouvoir nous suivre à travers les escaliers de la cité hier et encore aujourd'hui durant cette réunion.

-pour être honnête, je me sens un peu ridicule devant vous et votre peuple. Vous êtes tous si à l'aise avec autant d'escaliers, je suis petit et ne suis pas un nain donc c'est parfois un peu gênant, répondit Bilbo en riant à moitié.

Thorin soupira et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bilbo afin de le faire se tourner vers lui.  
-Vous êtes ici chez vous, pardonnez moi si j'ai put vous faire croire que vous m'aviez pas l'importance.  
-il n'en est rien ! C'est simplement que je me sens un peu perdu dans toute cette immensité.  
-je comprends, soyez sans crainte, je vous aiderai à vous sentir chez vous en ces lieux. Vous m'êtes précieux Bilbo.

Le rougissement qui apparut sur les joues de Bilbo à ce moment là fut incontrôlable ! Bilbo détourna le regard, affreusement gêné de n'être pas capable de contrôler ses émotions. Il se détestait d'être aussi émotif ! Le regard de Thorin était trop tendre pour que l'on puisse l'interpréter autrement. Etait-ce intentionnel ou non ? Bilbo ne serait le dire mais il restait perdu.

-ne soyez pas gêné Bilbo, rentrons, il commence à ce faire tard. Et d'après les nuages au dessus de Dale, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Bilbo suivit docilement le roi à travers la cité pour revenir vers sa chambre. Aucun mot ne fut échangé de tout le trajet. Enfin arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Bilbo, les deux amis semblèrent gênés, ne sachant que se dire.

-je vous verrai au dîné ce soir ? demanda Thorin, ce sera un repas très simple avec mes neveux et ma sœur.

-Ce sera avec plaisir mais j'ai peur de ne pas me souvenir du chemin pour arriver à la salle à manger…

-je viendrais vous chercher, pas d'inquiétude, répondit Thorin, à toute à l'heure.

Thorin laissa Bilbo devant sa porte après avoir incliner la tête pour le saluer. Bilbo resta quelques instants à réfléchir, planté la comme un imbécile, encore sous le charme du regard de Thorin.

-je deviens fou ! S'exclama-t-il en se rendant compte de la situation.

Alors qu'il se passait de l'eau fraiche sur la figure, Bilbo se rendait peu à peu compte que ses sentiments pour Thorin n'étaient pas tellement nouveaux. Il avait tenté de les oublier quand il était rentré à la Comté et cela avait marché ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que de revoir le nain ravivait de telles choses en lui. Des sentiments dont il a avait fait le deuil depuis longtemps.  
Il craignait pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Voici le chapitre 3 revisité de la première version de ma fic ! Je le répète, je la reprends totalement pour l'améliorer. Pour celles qui ont lu la première version, j'espère ne pas vous perdre totalement si vous me relisez.  
Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, je reviens de loin concernant cette discipline. J'ai fait pas mal de progrès mais malgré toutes mes relectures certaines grosses fautes demeurent.  
Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! =)

Ciao !

* * *

La ville de Dale était plongée dans un épais brouillard matinal. Les rayons du sommeil qui illuminaient la Montagne Solitaire ne parvenaient pas à atteindre ne serait-ce que la tour de guet de la ville des hommes. Malgré ce temps sombre la vie resplendissait dans les rues et sur la place du marché.  
Un petit convoi de nains entra dans les murs de Dale après vérification des gardes à l'entrée. Même si avec leurs couronnes les fils de Durins n'avaient pas eut à décliner leur identité ce fut une autre affaire pour Bilbo et les autres nains les accompagnants. Dwalin était présent comme toujours quand son ami et roi se déplaçait et avec eux, chose étonnant, était Loarn. En découvrant le conseiller sur son poney près à parcourir la courte distance entre Erebor et Dale, Bilbo avait ressentit de la déception. Sa première rencontre avec ce nain lui laissait toujours un gout amer. Cependant pour des raisons de politique, Loarn se devait d'être présent en d'absence de Balin retenu avec d'autres affaires à Erebor. La rencontre de Thorin et Bard était prévue depuis de nombreuses semaines et ils avaient beaucoup de questions à régler sur le commerce entre leurs deux villes respectives.  
Finalement, Loarn n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son départ et restait en fin de cortège, derrière Dwalin.  
-bienvenu à vous Roi sous la Montagne, déclara un soldat gradé en s'inclinant, Bard vous attend dans le marché suivez moi.

Thorin fit signe au groupe de descendre de poney puis ils suivirent docilement de soldat à travers la ville nouvellement reconstruite. La bataille des cinq armées avait terminé de détruire les ruines qu'avait laissé Smaug. Bilbo se souvenait encore de la tristesse des lieux et des morts éparpillés sur le sol au milieu du chaos de la bataille. Encore aujourd'hui cela restait l'une des images qui l'avait plus choqué et changé. Dwalin lui glissa rapidement que Thorin avait évidemment consentit à donner plus que la part que revenait aux gens de Lake Town pour reconstruire Dale et donc leurs vies. Cela n'étonnait pas Bilbo finalement et alors qu'ils avançaient au milieu des gens, il vit à quel point le roi nain était apprécié, même chez les hommes.  
-Bilbo, n'allez pas vous perdre, déclara Thorin en lui désignant son côté, restez près de moi, parfois les hommes ne font pas attention où ils posent les pieds.

Le grognement qui suivi fit rire Bilbo : tous les préjugés ne pouvaient pas être changés en quelques années. Cela prendrait encore un certain temps.  
Fili et Kili marchaient silencieusement derrière leur oncle, une main sur le pommeau de leurs épées accrochées à leurs ceintures, au cas où. La couronne d'argent de Kili était sortit de son tiroir et cela se voyait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'exceptionnelle : le prince ne cessait de la remettre en place sur sa tête ou contre son front, comme si elle le gênait.  
-arrête de t'agiter petit frère, gronda Fili en lui donnant un coup de coude.  
-je ne voulais pas venir à la base, répliqua Kili en serrant les dents, je suis ridicule avec ce truc sur la tête.  
-comment tu peux être ridicule ? C'est ta phrase qui ridicule ! répliqua férocement Fili, ta couronne te va très bien.

Kili vit Bilbo approuver Fili du regard et se sentit seul au monde. Depuis quelques temps, ce sentiment n'était plus nouveau et plus les jours avançaient, plus Kili se sentait écarter de sa famille et des occupations du royaume. Les repas que la famille et leurs amis prenaient le soir étaient sans cesse animés par des discussions à propos des prochaines réunions du conseil ou bien de l'amélioration des forges ainsi que du royaume. Autant de sujets de conversation que Kili ne maîtrisait pas à la perfection ce qui l'empêchait de participer activement aux conversations et se sentir intégrer. Même si les deux frères avaient put profiter d'une après midi d'entrainement en tête à tête, cela n'avait pas rassasié l'archer.

Cette sortie officielle à Dale aurait put être l'occasion de profiter de son oncle et son frère mais il n'en fut rien. Comme s'il se mettait des barrières invisibles, Kili resta légèrement en retrait du groupe alors que Bard venait de les rejoindre et les accueillait avec joie parmi le peuple. L'archer salua personnellement chaque nain et serra chaleureusement la main de Bilbo, n'ayant pas oublié le rôle de ce petit hobbit dans leur victoire contre le mal.  
-je suis ravie de vous revoir maître hobbit, déclara Bard, c'est une grande fierté de vous recevoir dans notre cité neuve.  
-elle est magnifique, répondit Bilbo avec un immense sourire, votre marché est splendide !  
-et vous êtes le bienvenu, comme chacun d'entre vous je ne cesserai de le rappeler. Vos visites sont encore trop rare Thorin. Même si elles restent plus nombreuses que celles du roi Thranduil.

A cette remarque, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait. Entendre qu'on faisait les choses mieux d'un elfe arrogant était toujours appréciable et Bilbo leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. C'était à présent certain : les préjugés étaient encore présents. Atténuer mais présents. Bard les invita à le suivre chez lui, une grande maison comme on en comptait de nombreuses dans la cité et aux fenêtres très fleuries. A l'une d'entres elles, la fille cadette de Bard leur adressa quelques signes de mains avant de disparaitre rapidement derrière l'épais rideau rouge.  
La demeure de Bard gardait étrangement une allure modeste malgré son rang et les meubles disposés ça et la dans les différentes pièces.  
-Da, le thé est près sur la terrasse, déclara Bain, il faudrait commencer la réunion.

Le groupe s'installa sur une petite terrasse ensoleillé et tout aussi envahi de fleurs en pots que les fenêtres donnant sur la vallée et l'ancien Lake-town. Bilbo se fit un plaisir de servir le thé alors que les rois et leurs conseillers respectifs engageaient la conversation autour du commerce. Alors qu'Erebor fournissait Dale en forgeron et créateurs de bijoux et de jouet, Dale se chargeait de fournir la moitié des vivres du peuple d'Erebor en poissons et boissons de toute sorte. Cet accord était équitable et convenait parfaitement aux deux rois mais régulièrement ils se retrouvaient pour discuter des améliorations qu'ils pouvaient apporter à leurs échanges.  
-le roi Thorin a accepté votre demande de permettre à des jeunes hommes d'entrer en apprentissage auprès de nos forgerons mais ici à Dale, déclara froidement Loarn.  
-c'est ce que nous avions établi, répondit Bard avec un grand sourire, pour nos garçons il serait plus facile de pouvoir apprendre chez eux.  
-c'est parfaitement compréhensive, ajouta Thorin, je vous propose que les quelques forgerons qui travaillent déjà dans votre cité se charge de cette éducation. Nous en avons déjà parlé avec eux et ils sont déjà en train de prendre des dispositions pour les accueillir au mieux.  
-vous m'en voyez ravi mon ami.

Bard et Thorin continuèrent à s'organiser autour de cette question tout en incluant Loarn et Fili dans la conversation. Etant encore jeune pour un nain, Fili était très à même d'envisager les besoins de ces jeunes qui allaient ce former à ce rude métier. Son aide était donc très appréciée.  
Par contre de son côté Kili s'ennuyait ferme. Il ne cessait de regarder autour de lui et d'observer les hommes et les femmes de Dale vaquer à leurs occupations dans les rues. Bilbo remarqua son air désespéré et demanda poliment la permission d'aller se promener dans la cité.  
-seul ? demanda Thorin d'un air septique, je ne préférerai pas.  
-que voulez vous qu'il lui arrive ? répliqua Loarn en haussant les épaules, de toute manière il n'est en rien utile à cette réunion…

Thorin ne releva pas cette critique plus qu'insolente et lança un regard désolé à Bilbo.  
-Si Kili vous accompagne je serai plus détendu, déclara Thorin, cela te dérange Kili ?  
-non mon oncle, allons y.

Thorin fut surprit par le ton norme de son plus jeune neveu et le regarda partir à travers la ville avec Bilbo près de lui le cœur serré. Un regard vers Fili et il sut que lui aussi s'inquiétait. Ils avaient remarqué le manque de vitalité de leur petit Kili depuis quelques jours et cela les ennuyait beaucoup, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Avec un peu de chance Bilbo réussirait à le détendre et à lui rendre son sourire.

Plus loin à travers Dale, Bilbo et Kili avaient retrouvé le marché et le hobbit s'extasiait devant les produits plus incroyables les uns que les autres. Bilbo avait la sensation de retrouver les saveurs et les odeurs du marché de la Comté et cela le transportait de joie. Une marchande de pommes fraiches lui offrit une tranche et l'invita même à gouter une tarte maison faite avec ces mêmes fruits.  
-c'est vraiment délicieux ! s'exclama Bilbo en se léchant les lèvres, Kili venez gouter !

Pour faire plaisir à son ami, Kili prit une bouchée de la tarte et dut admettre qu'elle était délicieuse. La cannelle que cette dame avait saupoudrée au-dessus avant la cuisson rendait le gâteau plus gourmand et fondant. Bilbo ne put s'empêcher d'acheter plusieurs pommes et de se lancer dans l'achat des ingrédients nécessaire à la confection de cette tarte dans tout le marché. Heureusement que Kili avait prit sa bourse avant de quitter Erebor.  
-vous semblez troublé Kili, déclara Bilbo alors qu'il se délectait des odeurs d'épices exposés par un étalant.  
-on ne peut rien vous cacher, répondit Kili en soupirant.

La fine couronne d'argent avait terminée dans la large poche intérieure de son manteau et elle n'était pas prête de retrouver sa véritable place. Bilbo paya le marchand puis invita Kili à le suivre sur les remparts, en amont du marché. Le jeune nain lança un regard peiné vers la Montagne Solitaire et ne trouva pas le courage de regarder en face le hobbit.  
-je crois que je traverse un passage à vide, déclara Kili en bégayant, nous avions parlé dans la bibliothèque du fait que je ne puisse pas passer autant de temps que je le voudrais avec ma famille. Et bien cette situation me pèse de plus en plus. Je suis constamment mis à l'écart. Je n'ai pas ma place au milieu d'eux.  
-Kili, vous savez que votre oncle et votre frère vous aiment.  
-certes, Fili me le répète souvent mais à côté d'eux je suis si…insignifiant ! s'exclama Kili avec une expression de souffrance sur le visage, je ne peux rien apporter au royaume. C'est…

Kili ne put terminer sa phrase, un sanglot venant bloquer ses mots dans le fond de sa gorge. Bilbo lui fit signe de s'assoir auprès de lui sur le banc et posa son panier bien rempli entre ses larges pieds poilus. Kili obéit et vit avec étonnement Bilbo faufiler une main dans son manteau et récupérer la couronne d'argent et saphir. Le hobbit retira les quelques poussiers sur le fin diadème et la regarda avec un sourire.  
-je comprends votre sentiments mon ami, déclara enfin Bilbo, mais j'après que j'ai put observer, Thorin et Fili ont beaucoup à faire avec toutes ces affaires. S'ils vous font ressentir que vous n'êtes pas important, ce n'est en rien volontaire. Tout le monde tient énormément à vous, chaque nain d'Erebor. Vous êtes un prince Kili, un prince d'Erebor. Vous vous êtes donné tant de mal pour le devenir, frôlant la mort.

Bilbo caressa l'argent d'un geste tendre puis redonna la couronne à son propriétaire.  
-après tout cela ne renier pas votre valeur. Promettez-moi.

Kili finit par accepter la couronne et la remit entre ses cheveux, laissant le froid du métal lui frôler le front. Il réussit même à sourire son ami d'un air gêné en promettant de bon cœur. Bilbo parut soulagé. Les deux amis savaient que le malaise de Kili ne serait pas éradiqué de suite mais ce petit discours eut le don de redonner un peu de confiance en lui au jeune prince. Bilbo se promit d'en glisser deux mots à Thorin : cela ne plairait surement pas à Kili mais le mal-être de Kili était bien réel. Et ce dernier n'oserait pas en parler en face à face avec Thorin ou Fili. Question de fierté naine.  
-merci Bilbo, déclara Kili, pourquoi est-ce que parler avec vous est si facile ?  
-qualité hobbite je suppose, répondit Bilbo avec un petit sourire, venez il faudrait rejoindre les autres cela fait un certain temps que nous sommes partis.

Kili approuva et ils repartirent vers la demeure de Bard. Ils trouvèrent Thorin et Bard sur le seuil en train de plaisanter ensemble alors que Fili cherchait son frère du regard aux côtés de Dwalin et Loarn. Son soulagement évident de voir Kili et Bilbo revenir vers eux réconforta Kili, donnant raison aux paroles de Bilbo quelques minutes plus tôt.  
-c'est toujours une joie de vous recevoir Thorin, déclara Bard en raccompagnant le groupe aux portes de la cité, j'espère que la prochaine fois vous resterez à dîner !  
-avec plaisir, mais cette prochaine fois ce sera à vous de nous rendre visite, répondit Thorin avec un sourire sincère, vos enfants seront les bienvenus.  
-c'est entendu, Sigrid et Tilda ont toujours voulu visiter la Montagne Solitaire.  
-cela promet d'être très intéressant dans ce cas. Merci pour votre hospitalité.

Thorin et Bard se saluèrent, suivit de leurs compagnons respectifs. Les nains et Bilbo remontèrent en selle et quittèrent Dale pour Erebor avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Jamais une négociation entre deux nations n'avait été aussi simple et agréable ! Thorin était très satisfait s'il oubliait l'attitude peu diplomate de Loarn durant cette réunion et la tristesse ainsi que l'ennui évident de Kili.  
D'un rapide coup d'œil, le roi sous la Montagne vit ses deux neveux chevauchants près l'un de l'autre, fermant la marche. Ils se lançaient des regards tendres tout en discutant à voix basse. Les yeux de Kili semblaient avoir retrouvé leur joie de vivre. Thorin vit alors Bilbo amener son poney à sa hauteur et lui sourit. Visiblement il savait quelque chose mais ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour en parler. Thorin hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait comprit et se replongea dans ses pensées jusqu'à leur arrivé à Erebor.  
Le soleil s'était légèrement dissimulé dans les nuages, assombrissant ainsi les grandes portes de la Montagne Solitaire. L'après midi était déjà bien entamé et il restait tant de chose à faire pour Thorin et le conseil ! Le groupe eut à peine le temps de poser pied à terre dans les écuries que Balin et d'autres conseillers affluèrent pour des affaires plus ou moins urgentes.  
-Balin, pour cette histoire dans les forges je te laisse gérer ça avec Fili, déclara Thorin en lisant un document donné par un conseiller.  
-bien, tu viens petiot ? lança Balin.  
-Thorin, intervint Bilbo d'une voix peu assuré, peut-être que Kili pourrait les accompagné ?

Sa remarque eut le don d'interrompre tout autour d'eux et d'étonner grandement les nains, même Kili. Thorin réfléchit quelques instants mais ne trouva rien pour contredire l'idée de Bilbo.  
-c'est une bonne idée, finit par dire Thorin en se tournant vers Kili, tu pourras en apprendre plus qu'en restant le nez dans les livres. Ce sera très enrichissant pour toi mon neveu.  
-merci Thorin, déclara Kili avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

L'enthousiasme de Kili fit sourire tout le monde, surtout Bilbo qui félicita mentalement son ami d'avoir comprit. Fili prit le coude de son frère et ils partirent avec Balin dans les profondeurs de la montagne. De son côté, Thorin invita Bilbo à rester auprès de lui pour participer à la rédaction de tous ses rapports sur le commerce. Cela n'était pas l'activité la plus passionnante que l'on puisse trouver à Erebor mais Bilbo accepta sur le champ : il avait encore une chance de rester auprès de Thorin.  
Bilbo suivit Thorin et Dwalin jusque dans la salle des rois d'un pas léger. Plusieurs nains les saluèrent respectueusement à leur passage alors qu'ils passaient devant le trône pour entrer dans le grand bureau de Thorin un peu à l'écart de cette immense salle du trône.  
-je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction de la part de Kili, j'avais l'impression de lui offrir la lune, déclara Thorin en se débarrassant de sa lourde couronne de fer et d'or.  
-je pense que c'était presque le cas, répondit Bilbo en s'installant sur l'un des gros fauteuils en face du bureau de Thorin, vous l'avez peut-être comprit mais Kili se sent très seul et mis à l'écart en ce moment.

Thorin s'installa à son tour dans son siège et se massa longuement les tempes avant d'acquiescer. Bilbo ne le jugeait pas mais savoir que Kili se sentait si mal était pour le roi un échec.  
-t'en fais pas Thorin, il s'en remettra, déclara Dwalin, l'intégrer dans le conseil comme tu viens de le faire tantôt est une très bonne chose. Tu sais mieux que moi que l'on apprend plus vite et mieux en étant sur le terrain.  
-tu as raison, répondit Thorin, j'aurais dut m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

Bilbo secoua la tête et tenta de le rassurer comme il le pouvait. C'est alors que Thorin vit le panier d'osier que le hobbit garda à côté de son fauteuil.  
-qu'est ce donc ? demanda Thorin.  
-quelques ingrédients pour faire une tarte aux pommes, répondit Bilbo en rougissant d'embarra, celle de cette femme au marché était si délicieuse qu'elle m'a rappelé celle que ma mère me préparait étant enfant. J'ai donc eut l'envie d'en faire une pour vous et nos amis. Pensez vous que Bombur accepte de me céder sa cuisine durant quelques heures ?  
-sans le moindre problème mais j'ai peur que vous n'ayez pas assez pour rassasier tout le monde, répondit Thorin avec un regard attendri.

Bilbo avait toujours eut cet effet la sur Thorin : apaisant. Aucune autre personne ne parvenait à le détendre de cette manière en parlant d'une chose aussi banale qu'une tarte aux pommes. Il lui tardait d'y gouter mais pour le moment, ils devaient tous se concentrer sur ces rapports qui attendaient d'être rédigés. La journée était loin d'être terminée…

Le soir venu, une vague de froid glaciale s'était abattu que Eerebor jusqu'au lac, plongeant la vallée sous une fine couche de givre qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Les feux dans les cheminées étaient à présent constamment allumés et on ressortait des placards les sur-tuniques et autres vestes avec ajout de fourrure pour se protéger du froid. Le changement de temps en à peine une demi journée avait surprit tout le monde, en mal.

Dans la salle à manger, la famille royale finissait avec délice la fin des tartes aux pommes que Bilbo était parvenu à faire malgré l'amas de travail de l'après midi. Comme leurs amis de la compagnie n'étaient pas des leur pour le repas, le hobbit avait fait descendre une autre tarte pour eux. Les retours qu'il en eut furent excellent évidemment. Tout le monde étant épuisé, les règles de bonnes tenues durent rapidement oublier et ils se mirent à l'aise.  
Fili et Kili avaient traînés leur chaise près de l'immense cheminée pour rester au chaud et Thorin avait passé la moitié du repas avec les pieds sur la table à bailler de manière fut élégante.  
-Kili, comment c'est passer ton après midi avec ton frère et Balin dans les forges ? Thorin m'a dit qu'il t'avait autorisé à sécher tes cours, déclara Dis.

Le sourire fier et de joie du jeune archer répondit à lui seul à la question de sa mère. Fili écouta avec tendresse son petit frère expliquer en long et en large son après midi, comme un enfant qui expliquait son premier jour d'école. Thorin se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en se maudissant : comment avait-il put oublier que son jeune neveu était un nain d'action ? Lui demander pendant autant d'années de rester dans des salles obscures à étudier des volumes poussiéreux et ennuyeux était l'une des plus grosses erreurs de son existence.  
-Thorin ? demanda Fili, tout va bien ?

Thorin sortit de ses réflexions et fixa son héritier d'un air interrogateur.  
-Kili pourra participer plus souvent aux conseils et m'accompagner sur le terrain ? Je pense que nous lui manquions, déclara l'héritier.  
-bien sur, nous allons changer certaines choses, répondit Thorin en hocha la tête, bien, je vais me retirer la journée a été épuisante. Allez vous reposer vous aussi, nous avons tous besoin de repos. Bilbo, souhaitez vous que vous raccompagne ?

Le hobbit accepta, heureux d'avoir un guide. A présent il parvenait à peu près à retrouver le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre mais sait-on jamais ? Ils laissèrent Kili et Fili ainsi que Dis dans la salle à manger et partirent en direction des appartements royaux et des invités. Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, Bilbo se retourna vers Thorin qui semblait être sur le point de dire quelque chose :  
-vous saviez pour Kili ? Qu'il était malheureux ?  
-oui, nous en avons parlé au marché de Dale, il a l'impression de ne plus faire partit de cette famille, de ne plus vous voir aussi souvent qu'avant depuis la reprise d'Erebor. Je suis navré de vous avoir forcé la main en proposant qu'il participe aux surveillances des forges mais il a vraiment besoin d'être intégrer aux affaires du royaume.  
-et vous avez eut raison de le faire. C'est incroyable…

Bilbo leva la tête, apeuré par la dernière parole du roi. Thorin lui prit la main et la serra chaleureusement.  
-je suis roi depuis maintenant plus de deux ans et je ne vois pas la détresse d'un membre de la famille. Vous arrivez après tout ce temps ou vous décelez et corriger une incohérence dans ma manière de gouverner en sauvant mon neveu. La clairvoyance des hobbits est incroyable.  
-oh…je n'ai pas la prétention de mieux savoir les choses que vous Thorin ! Vous vous en sortez très honorablement, de mon point de vu. Je pense que Kili n'avait pas le courage de vous en parler et que vous étiez trop accaparer par la politique pour remarquer son mal-être.

Thorin hocha la tête et sourit à Bilbo d'une manière que le hobbit ne pouvait interpréter autrement que tendre. Cette tendresse était rare, même avec ses neveux et Bilbo se sentit un peu gêné d'en être le destinataire.  
-j'espère que vous resterez longtemps avec nous maître cambrioleur, finit par dire Thorin, vous faites beaucoup de bien à ce royaume.  
-heureux de l'entendre.  
-bonne nuit mon ami, a demain pour le petit déjeuné ?

Bilbo hocha vivement la tête et sentit les doigts rugueux de Thorin glisser lentement des siens alors que le grand roi s'éloignait pour rejoindre ses quartiers. La pression de la peau du roi resta longtemps ancrée dans l'esprit de Bilbo qui s'en trouva troublé. Après plus d'une minute immobile sur le palier, le hobbit ouvrit précipitamment la porte de chez lui, espérant que personne n'ai été témoin de son malaise.  
La porte claqua et deux nains sortirent de l'ombre un peu plus loin. Fili et Kili passèrent devant la porte de Bilbo à pas de loup, passage obligatoire pour rentrer chez eux. Ils n'avaient rien manqué de cet échange et s'étaient remarquer avec un regard entendu.  
-je suis sur qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, déclara Fili en refermant la lourde porte de leur appartement.

Kili se débarrassa de ses bottes et alla se débarrasser de sa couronne et de ses habits avant de s'effondrer sur leur lit. Cette journée l'avait totalement vidé ! Beaucoup d'émotions contradictoires, de découvertes ect… Fili le suivit de près et s'assit au bord du lit pour retirer sa tunique et son pantalon. Avec peu d'enthousiasme il se saisi de la brosse à cheveux posé sur la table de nuit près de lui et entreprit de se débarrasser des nœuds s'étant former dans la journée.  
-tu as besoin d'aide ? proposa Kili en lui touchant le dos.

La brosse atterrie à côté de lui, n'attendant qu'à être utilisé et Fili assit en tailleur sur les fourrures de bêtes bien chaude, patientant. Kili sourit de toutes ses dents et vint s'installer derrière son frère pour brosser sa tignasse blonde et rebelle. Fili ferma les yeux et savoura la caresse des mains de son frère dans ses cheveux, comme si les nœuds s'étaient volatilisés subitement.  
-je suis sur que Bilbo est amoureux de notre oncle, déclara Kili le regard brillant de malice.  
-pourquoi pas ? répondit Fili en souriant à son tour, il ne le sait peut-être pas encore. Mais je suis sur que Thorin n'est pas insensible non plus.  
-tu as raison, c'est louche. Je ne serais pas étonner d'apprendre qu'un jour leur relation ait changé.

Fili eut un petit rire : imaginé Thorin dans les bras de leur ami cambrioleur était une idée au premier abord saugrenue mais finalement attendrissante. Après tous, il avait bien trouvé son propre Erebor dans les bras de son propre frère donc tout était possible dans cette logique.  
-je n'avais pas remarqué ton mal-être, déclara enfin Fili en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds, je suis désolé.  
-ah…tu as parlé avec Bilbo ?  
-non mais à Dale quand tu tripotais ta couronne, je trouvais que tu étais étrange. Puis en voyant ta réaction quand Thorin t'a permit de venir avec moi au forges, j'ai compris que tu devais attendre ça depuis très longtemps. Et j'ai compris. Je suis vraiment désolé mon Kili.

La brosse à cheveux tomba silencieusement sur les fourrures et les mains de Kili vinrent rassembler les cheveux blonds de son frère et les ramener sur une épaule. Doucement le plus jeune lui fit tourner la tête et l'embrassa doucement avant se plaquer dans son dos. Il ne lui en voulait pas, ou plus. Oui il en avait voulu à un certain moment à son oncle et son compagnon de ne rien voir à sa détresse mais il fallait dire qu'il la cachait bien. Alors il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Kili comprenait bien qu'il avait eut beaucoup de chance que Bilbo s'en mêle.  
-si à présent tu seras intégré au conseil nous passerons plus de temps ensemble, ce sera très enrichissant pour toi et aussi pour nous. Un œil neuf n'a jamais fait de mal.  
-j'en suis persuadé, répondit Kili en souriant, ta perle s'est brisée Fili.

Fili toucha la perle qui maintenait l'une des ses tresses derrière son oreille droite et constata effectivement qu'elle n'était plus complète. Avec ses doigts habiles, Kili la retira et défit soigneusement la tresse avant de brosser les cheveux pour leur rendre leur souplesse. Les deux frères se mirent d'accord pour aller au marché d'Erebor pour racheter une perle pour Fili après leur journée de travail. En attendant, l'heure était au sommeil !  
Epuisé, Fili se glissa sous les draps et couvertures à moitié nu et ouvrit les bras pour accueillir son frère contre lui. Il n'était pas encore minuit, la lune éclairait faiblement l'intérieur de leur chambre. Durant plusieurs minutes, les deux frères observèrent les rayons de la dame blanche flotter contre les murs et les meubles, se serrant l'un contre l'autre pour plus de chaleur et de confort. De temps en temps, Fili sentait les lèvres de son amant se poser sur son torse pour de rapides baisers mais au bout d'une heure, la respiration profonde et calme de Kili lui montra que son frère avait trouvé le sommeil.

Fili ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au pays des rêves après l'avoir embrasser sur le front. Comme Thorin, il espérait que Bilbo restait encore quelques temps pour régler leurs problèmes éventuels.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello !  
Tout d'abord bonne année à toutes et à tous !  
Voici un nouveau chapitre fraichement terminé ! En espérant que vous aimiez ! =)  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui auront échappé à mon enquête d'après lecture !  
Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Fili traversa le salon jusqu'à la penderie pour alla prendre une épaisse couverture en fourrure et couru dans la chambre pour couvrir le lit. Sous les draps, Kili était recroquevillé sur lui-même, frigorifié.  
Par habitude, l'aîné des frères s'était levé de bonne heure mais pas à cause de son planning chargé : à cause du froid. Leur domestique avait laissé le feu dans le foyer mourir et leur nid douillet s'était transformé en grotte glacière. Fili se dépêcha de se faufiler aux côtés de Kili pour remonter la couverture nouvellement arrivée sur eux.  
-tu aurais put appeler quelqu'un, gémit Kili en s'agrippant à son frère en quête de chaleur.  
-ça va plus vite d'y aller seul, j'ai rallumé le feu on devrait se réchauffer.

Kili ne répondit pas, gardant le nez enfouit dans la nuque de Fili qui se demanda si son frère avait encore la capacité de s'endormir aussi vite comme quand ils étaient enfants. Par la fenêtre, Fili pouvait voir le soleil commencer à poindre le bout de ses rayons dans un ciel rosâtre. Les bras autour de son frère et la tête mollement installée sur son oreiller, enfin au chaud, Fili ne parvenait plus à dormir. Il avait perdu l'habitude de profiter de son temps libre le matin. Ces moments étaient devenus rares et du coup extrêmement précieux.  
Après un court temps d'adaptation, Fili finit par se remuer et laissa Kili enroulé dans les couvertures avant de filé en cuisine prendre leur petit déjeuné et le remonta pour le déguster dans le lit  
-maman ne voulait jamais qu'on mange au lit, déclara Kili d'une voix ensommeillée.  
-c'est l'avantage d'être adulte, on fait ce qu'on veut, répondit Fili en installant le plateau sur ses genoux.  
La bonne odeur d'œufs brouillés finit de réveiller le plus jeune prince qui dévora ces merveilleux plats en un clin d'œil. Kili attendit patiemment que Fili termine de manger avant de le détourner de la nourriture…  
-ça fait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait l'amour le matin, murmura Kili à son oreille alors qu'il lui caressait le cou de ses lèvres.

De longs frissons saisirent Fili alors que Kili explorait sa peau tout en se frottant sensuellement à lui. Rapidement le désir prit le dessus sur la raison et l'héritier avait débarrassa le plateau du lit un peu brutalement bondit sur son frère pour répondre comme il ce doit à ses avances indécentes. Effectivement cela faisait très longtemps, non trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas profité d'un moment charnelle au petit matin et Fili eut énormément de mal à ne pas perdre le contrôle… Il avait du mal à croire qu'il se soit privé aussi longtemps du charme et de l'expérience de son amant !

Plusieurs heures plus tard alors que le soleil prenait à la pause au dessus de la Terre du Milieu, Bilbo était venu sonner à la porte pour leur proposer une petite sortie en ville. Il s'ennuyait à mourir tout seul dans cette montagne… Une balade dans la vieille ville ou à travers les marchés lui faisait beaucoup envie. Les deux princes étaient remis de leurs émotions, quoi que le plus jeune garde les joues un peu rouges de leurs efforts passés, ils acceptèrent rapidement. Cela était une occasion pour trouver une remplaçante à la perle brisée de Fili.  
\- pourriez-vous m'apprendre à tresser les cheveux ? demanda Bilbo en voyant la tresse défaite de Fili.  
-pourquoi voulez apprendre ? demanda Kili étonné.  
-je suis curieux, j'ai toujours trouvé que les coiffures de certaines nains étaient extraordinairement compliquée, et du coup impressionnante. J'aimerais à connaître les bases.  
-demander à Fili alors, il est plus expert que moi, répondit alors Kili en souriant tendrement à son frère.

Kili perdit son sourire quand Fili proposa que Bilbo puisse s'entraîner sur les cheveux du brun quand ils rentreraient de leur sortie au marché. Malgré les répliques de Kili la chose fut entendue et il ne put rien faire pour contrer la volonté de Fili et Bilbo. C'est donc avec un air résigné que Kili arriva aux portes de la vieille ville et de son fameux marché aux bijoux et jouets. A travers les vingtaines d'étalant installés ce jour la, ils retrouvèrent Bofur et Bifur qui exposaient leurs jouets articulés en bois au regard des passants. Et a en jugé par le nombre d'enfants nains amasser autour de leur stand, ils avaient beaucoup de succès.

Les produits des deux cousins étaient de toute beauté. Bilbo ne s'était pas attendu à voir de si joli objets fabriqué des mains de Bifur qui pour lui restait un nain attachant mais qui vivait sur une autre planète et bagarreur. Bofur de son côté, termina une vente auprès d'une mère accompagnée de ses quatre petits turbulents et rejoignit ses amis avec des yeux toujours aussi pétillants.  
-Bilbo quelle joie de nous voir ! Comment allez-vous ?  
-bien ! Je suis très impressionné par autant de jouets, ils sont magnifiques, répondit Bilbo.

Bofur eut un petit rire et alla farfouiller derrière son étalage dans un gros sac en toile. Intrigués, Fili et Kili s'étaient rapprochés et attendaient de découvrir ce que cherchait Bofur. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sorti un aigle en bois totalement articulé par un système de tiges et de ficelles avant de le tendre à Bilbo.  
-vous m'aviez parlé de votre petit neveu dans l'une de vos lettres, déclara Bofur, alors Bifur et moi nous avions pensé que ce serait un joli jouet pour lui. Bifur s'est occupé des articulations et moi des finitions et des dessins sur les ailes.

Très ému Bilbo prit l'aigle et l'actionna en tournant la petite manivelle sur le côté. Il se souvenait que Bifur en avait confectionné un similaire durant leur voyage vers Erebor. D'ailleurs le nain à la hache lui adressa un petit signe de tête amicale avant de se concentrer sur ses autres clients.  
-Frodon est encore un bébé mais je suis sur que cela lui plaira beaucoup ainsi qu'à ses parents. Merci à vous.  
-il est très réussi, déclara Kili en s'approchant, les affaires marchent bien d'après ce que je vois.  
-tout à fait, nous ne sommes pas à plaindre ! Tient, Fili n'a que trois tresses sur quatre ? Ce n'est pas souvent que cela arrive.

Kili expliqua la raison de leur présence au marché puis les trois amis prirent congés des fabricants de jouets. La partie du perle du marché était incroyablement grande et Bilbo eut le tournis d'être entourés d'autant de panier de perles multi couleurs. Restant prudemment près de Kili et Fili, le hobbit remarqua rapidement que la plupart des regards étaient rivés sur les deux princes héritiers. Ceux des naines en particulier…  
-Fili nous ne sommes pas venu pour moi, répliqua Kili, dépêchons nous je me sens mal à l'aise…  
-la foule vous gêne Kili ? demanda Bilbo, tout vas bien ?

Une naine vint alors percuter Fili en renversant les parures qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Bilbo ne fit pas de commentaire mais l'attitude de la jeune femme était très clairement intéressé et la mise en valeur de son décolleter également. La jeune naine était accompagnée de deux amis qui avaient l'air ébahis de pouvoir approcher un prince de sang d'aussi près. Un prince. Car même si Kili se tenait près de son grand frère, aucun regard n'était pour lui et Bilbo ne rata pas le regard triste du plus jeune.  
-Veuillez m'excuser Prince Fili, ma maladresse est inexcusable…, déclara la naine en rougissant.  
-il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Fili en mettant un genou à terre pour récupérer les perles éparpiller sur le sol avant que d'autres ne le fasse à sa place.

Voir son frère dans cette position devant quelqu'un d'aussi vulgaire que cette jeune naine sans cervelle fit horriblement souffrir Kili qui préféra détourner le regard. La naine se présenta comme étant une certaine Singri et nomma également ses amies. Elle était la fille cadette de Dain, seigneur des Mont de Fer mais les deux frères ne la connaissaient pas. Et ne souhaitaient pas franchement la connaître. La politesse les empêcha cependant de prendre congés aussi rapidement et Fili fit courtoisement la conversation, pour le plus grand bonheur de Singri. Bilbo ne savait pas quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
-Fili ! Mon neveu ! s'exclama une voix.

Ce fut avec un soulagement plus qu'évident que Kili se retourna vers Thorin qui avançait vers eux avec Dwalin et Dori. Comme à son habitude il portait manteau d'apparat et sa lourde couronne de métal. Les nains autour d'eux s'inclinèrent très bas, Singri et ses amies firent de même, donnant l'occasion à Fili de se dérober.  
-j'aurais besoin de vous, déclara Thorin en posant une main sur les épaules de ses fils de cœur, on nous a signalé un problème aux stands de tirs à l'arc, un accident apparemment. Kili, tu nous seras d'une grande aide pour déterminé ce qu'il s'est passé. Balin et Oin sont déjà sur place. Payez vos perles et allez-y d'accord ?  
-bien mon oncle, répondit Fili la tête haute, y a-t-il des blessés ?

Le ton de sa voix avait fortement diminué, obligeant son oncle à tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Dans ce genre de situation, le plus important était de ne pas effrayer la population et créer la panique. Les nains étaient des êtes extrêmement solidaires qui prenaient beaucoup de choses très à cœur. Thorin et Dwalin savaient cela et le roi sous la Montagne répondit par un très discret hochement de tête pour ses neveux. Il lança un regard intense sur Kili pour lui faire comprendre que c'était l'occasion de faire ses preuves et gagner le respect de tous. Le jeune archer sourit malgré lui et remercia son oncle silencieusement.  
\- Bilbo que souhaitez-vous faire ?  
-je ne veux pas déranger, répondit Bilbo le feu aux joues, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir mémorisé le chemin pour remonter en surface.  
-n'ayez crainte mon ami, intervint Thorin, je vous raccompagnerai.  
-Bilbo, je vous apprendrais à former les tresses plus tard d'accord ? demanda Fili en lui faisant un clin d'œil ?

Thorin haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi leur ami cambrioleur s'intéressait aux décorations capillaire de son peuple, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Bilbo vint à ses côtés les joues légèrement rouges alors que les deux frères s'apprétaient à quitter les lieux avec Balin. Fili paya le marchand qui s'inclina bien bas en recevant sa monnaie et qui glissa un petit paquet dans la main de son prince en lui souriant de manière bienveillante. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'un cadeau et Bilbo apprit que ce n'était pas rare dans la montagne. La famille royale recevait souvent des présents de toutes beautés, plus ou moins élaborés. Thorin confia à leur maître cambrioleur que Dis avait dut faire un petit discours pour demander qu'on ne lui offre plus de fleurs car ses appartements en étaient totalement envahis.

Cette petite anecdote était si mignonne que Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de rire. Thorin se pencha vers son deuxième héritier et lui glissa un « tu écriras le rapport d'accord ? ». Kili sourit ironiquement et hocha la tête sous l'œil amusé de Fili et Dwalin. Avoir plus de responsabilité au conseil ne voulait pas dire que de la rigolade loin de la.  
Devant la prestance de la famille royale, Singri et ses amies s'effacèrent lentement, comprenant que ce n'était pas le roi Thorin qui allait leur adresser la moindre attention. Bilbo les regarda s'éloigner avec soulagement car les épaules de Kili se détendaient enfin !  
-bien, nous avons la séance de comptabilité qui nous attend, déclara Thorin, je vous verrai au dîné mes fils de cœurs.

Fili et Kili saluèrent le peuple autour d'eux et partir en trottinant vers les salles d'entraînement au combats et les écuries. L'empressement de Kili était évident, il avait hâte de faire ses preuves. Bilbo sentit alors Thorin le prendre par l'épaule pour le guider à travers les escaliers.  
-comment l'accident est-il arrivé ? demanda Bilbo une fois arrivé loin du marché.  
-j'ignore les détails mais il semblerait que ce soit une flèche perdue. Kili nous en apprendra plus d'ici quelques heures.  
-tu penses que le gamin est prêt ? Le questionna Dwalin qui menait la marche.  
-de toute manière il faudra bien qu'il commence, répondit Thorin mal à l'aise, Fili a l'habitude de ces choses la depuis le temps qu'il apprend à mes côtés, il sera un très bon professeur pour son frère.

Bilbo hocha la tête pour approuver les paroles du roi mais il pensait tout de même que Kili aurait surement préféré que ce soit Thorin qui s'occupe de son apprentissage. Comme le roi sous la Montagne l'avait fait avec Fili durant toutes ses années. En tout cas, avoir vu la réaction de Kili a veille à Dale et lors de son premier contact avec les tâches du conseil semblait avoir fait prendre conscience à Thorin qu'il avait trop tardé à prendre soin de son plus jeune neveu.  
-j'ai hâte de savoir comment Kili va se débrouiller, déclara Bilbo, il à l'air très impatient d'apprendre.  
-effectivement, Bilbo je ne peux malheureusement pas vous garder avec moi aujourd'hui, la compabilité des forges à surveiller est à faire une fois par moi par le roi et les dieux savent combien cela m'enquiquine…  
-oh je vois, bon courage à vous alors.  
-ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais qu'Ori travaille à la bibliothèque, souhaitez vous vous y rendre ?

Bilbo accepta avec joie et savourait déjà cette après midi de lecture qui l'attendait.

En fin d'après midi, Fili et Kili finissaient leur analyse de l'accident devant les cibles de tir à l'arc. Balin discutait avec le maître d'arme, un vieux nain visiblement toujours en colère contre son élève, responsable du drame.  
Le blessé avait été pris en charge plusieurs heures auparavant par Oin et à présent, les jeunes princes et leur ancien précepteur, avaient réussi à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi du comment. Selon l'apprenti archer, il n'avait pas fait attention et avait tiré alors que l'un de ses camarades s'avançait pour retirer des flèches sur les cibles. Cependant les deux princes de sang s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'il manquait quelque chose de à son histoire.  
Après plusieurs questions de la part de Kili et un regard effrayant de Fili et le jeune avait craqué.

La réponse à cet accident était finalement simple : jalousie et maladresse. Ce jeune nain, Lorin, fils de l'un des conseillers de Thorin, jalousait son collègue à cause d'une stupide histoire de cœur. En le voyant passé devant les cibles pour attendre les arcs de l'autre côté de la pièce, Lorin avait craqué. Surestimant ses capacités, le jeune nain avait voulut faire peur et tirer une flèche sous son nez. Malheureusement la flèche s'était logée dans l'épaule.  
-tu vas devoir répondre de cela, déclara Kili, manier un arc, une épée ou une dague nécessite un sang froid à toute épreuve et de la concentration. Si on laisse nos émotions prendre le dessus, on finit avec un drame tragique.  
-Tu aurais commettre un homicide involontaire. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la gravité de ton acte ?  
-je ne voulais pas…  
-si dans une attaque d'orc tu paniques et laisse tes émotions trop prendre le dessus, tu risques de blesser un allier ou de mourir, déclara alors Kili avec un pincement au cœur, c'est un apprentissage long et difficile mais il faut savoir faire la part des choses.

Balin jeta un coup d'œil un peu inquiet vers Kili et sut à quoi il pensait. Toutes les fois ou il avait agit sans réfléchir lors de la quête pour la prise d'Erebor, toutes ces fois où il avait prit des risques qui auraient put avoir de graves conséquences pour ses compagnons. Fili et Balin savait que la quête pour Erebor et tous ses dangers avaient considérablement assagi Kili. Il restait le jeune nain joyeux et farceur qu'il était au départ des Montagnes Bleues mais il avait apprit à être plus prudent et à ne pas réagir sur le vif. Même sa manière de se battre à l'épée s'en était vu changée.  
Le fait qu'il utilise sa propre expérience pour gérer un problème à son cadet montrait qu'il était voué à être un conseiller de qualité.

Le jeune fixait ses pieds d'un air tremblant et n'osait plus bouger. Fili s'était mit légèrement en retrait, laissant son petit frère prendre les rennes. Il l'avait fait assez naturellement et ses paroles pour réprimander ce jeune nain étaient justes et prononcer avec fermeté. Fili n'avait pas grand-chose à rajouter.  
-je vais avoir des problèmes ? demanda le jeune nain.  
-c'est certain, répondit Balin en hochant la tête, c'est un acte grave même si ton intention n'était pas de blesser ton camarade.  
-mon père est au conseil du roi ! s'exclama Lorin avec espoir.

Balin poussa un long soupir et secoua lentement la tête. Le jeune nain comprit ce que cela voulait dire et éclata en sanglot de manière pathétique et exagéré. Gêné de cette réaction, les deux princes demandèrent à Balin de prendre le relai. Ce jeune nain était simplement jeune, imprévisible et fière, comme la plupart des jeunes nains des Terres du Milieu. Ils n'avaient rien contre lui mais les lois étaient formelles, comme dans toute société.  
-cela ne change rien. Une faute doit être puni, quel que soit son rang ou des parents.  
-tu vas rendre ton arc et tes flèches et être dispensé d'entrainement le temps que le jugement soit établi, ajouta Fili d'un air grave.

Kili récupéra l'arc et les flèches du jeune avec un visage fermé et laissa Balin prendre le relai. Le vieux conseillé accompagna le jeune nain jusqu'à ses parents et chargea les deux princes de s'occuper du rapport et de la suite des évènements. Fili laissa les domestiques prendre procession des lieux pour nettoyer et ranger le tout. Kili se dirigea vers l'armurerie et confia le matériel aux gardes qui le rangèrent sous clé. Fili remarqua la frustration sur le visage de son frère qui venait d'apparaitre. Devant le jeune nain Kili avait gardé une très bonne attitude mais maintenant la pression semblait retomber.  
-tout va bien ? demanda Fili en posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère.  
-hum…, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point désagréable. J'étais encore élève il n'y a pas si longtemps et c'est difficile de se retrouver dans cette position.  
-oui mais toi tu n'as jamais pensé utiliser tes armes pour une simple histoire de vengeance. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça et c'est notre rôle de faire en sorte que ce genre d'incident ne se produise plus.

Kili hocha la tête et se passa une main sur le visage pour se remettre les idées au clair. Etre confronter à ce genre d'histoire était difficile mais la présence de son frère dans son dos lui permit de ne pas perdre son calme.  
-Je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été égoïste de vous en vouloir à Thorin et toi.

Le pouce de Fili vint frôler le cou du plus jeune et l'aîné lui adressa un sourire extrêmement tendre. Une chance que l'armurerie soit vide car Fili poussa même le vice à l'embrasser sur la joue pour le réconforter.  
-bienvenu dans la vraie vie mon frère, déclara Fili, tu t'en es très bien sorti avec ce nain, je suis fier de toi et je suis sur que Thorin le sera aussi.  
-j'espère. Je dois encore écrire le rapport, tu pourras me donner un coup de main ?

Fili rit et rassura son frère. Avant de quitter la zone d'entrainement Kili voulut récupérer son arc et ses flèches pour pouvoir les soigner dans la soirée. En saisissant le carquois dans le casier qui lui était réservé dans l'armurerie, Kili vit qu'il y avait un problème. Il lui manquait deux flèches.  
-il y a un problème ? demanda Fili en voyant son frère immobile à fixer ses flèches.  
-et bien, je crois qu'il me manque deux flèches, j'étais persuadé d'avoir fait le plein en début de semaine c'est étrange…

Kili fouilla le casier et ses environs mais rien. Aucune trace de son matériel nulle part et le maître archer lui assura que s'il avait vu les flèches finement taillées du prince, il les aurait mit de côté.  
-j'ai du les perdre en foret la dernière fois qu'on est allé chasser je ne vois que cette explication, admit Kili en soupirant, on y va ?

Fili acquiesça et les deux frères partirent vers leurs appartements pour rédiger ce rapport. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kili s'installa sérieusement au bureau de son frère et rédigea le papier consciencieusement. Voir son frère cadet autant concentré troubla fortement Fili qui mit longtemps à se mettre lui aussi au travail. Leur mère et Thorin auront du mal à y croire ! La transformation était impressionnante.

La nuit venait de tomber quand Fili et Kili entrèrent dans lu bureau de Thorin pour déposer leurs rapports. Finalement, Kili s'en était sortit sans l'aide de son frère et sa prose étonna beaucoup Thorin et Balin quant à sa qualité du langage. Toutes ces heures à étudier les écrits et les ouvrages de ses ancêtres avaient eut une bonne influence sur le jeune nain, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Le roi le félicita chaleureusement après avoir lu les lignes du rapport.

-que va-t-il sa passer pour Lorin ? demanda Kili.  
-après avoir longuement étudié les textes de loi tu dois le savoir. Le jeune nain Lorin est le fils du frère de Loarn, qui est au conseil également, déclara Thorin en se frottant les tempes, normalement ce jeune devrait avoir une sanction et des cours supplémentaires beaucoup plus stricte pour faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. Sans compter la suppression de ses privilèges en tant d'enfant de conseillé.  
-et donc ? demanda Fili impatient, que va-t-il se passer ?  
-il aura la sanction qui est prévu pour ce genre de cas mais Loarn ne va pas en rester la.  
-c'est le genre de nain qui ne comprend pas pourquoi nous n'accordons pas plus de privilèges aux hautes familles d'Erebor dans ces cas la, intervint Balin en haussant les épaules de dédain, quelqu'un que je ne porte pas dans mon cœur. Lui et son frère vont garder une certaine rancœur mais ils devront faire profil bas. Ce genre de problème n'est pas bon pour leur image.

Fili et Kili hochèrent la tête, songeurs. Ils savaient mieux que quiconque que l'image comptait énormément chez les nains, ils avaient été élevé dans ce sens. Leur oncle était d'ailleurs très concerné. Avec la reprise d'Erebor il s'était adoucit mais l'honneur restait quelque chose d'important.  
-bon, cette affaire est classée. Vous avez fait votre part de travail, déclara Thorin avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Les joues de Kili prirent une teinte rosée, il s'agissait de la parole la plus proche du compliment qu'il ait entendu de son père de substitution jusqu'à maintenant. Même s'il aurait voulu un vrai, le jeune prince débutant devait se contenter de ça. Il inclina la tête et les deux frères prirent congés de leurs aînés. Ils avaient bien mérité leur soirée et comptait bien en profiter.

Balin s'installa sur l'un des sièges devant le large et imposant bureau recouvert en partit de parchemins usés ou plus récent et d'encriers ainsi que de plume en désordre. Thorin détestait que des domestiques quels qu'ils soient mettent le nez dans ses affaires, surtout celles concernant les affaires du royaume. Il avait gardé une part de paranoïa de sa vie de nain au service des hommes dans les Montagnes Bleues. Moins de gens voyaient ses biens, mieux c'était.  
-Je pense que Kili était soulagé que tu approuves ton travail, déclara Balin, le p'tiot m'a vraiment étonné. Il dégageait une telle assurance devant ce tout jeune nain et parlait avec aise. Un digne descendant de Thorin Ecu-de-Chène.  
-je n'en ai jamais douté, répondit Thorin pas peu fier.  
-et je pense qu'il aurait souhaité un peu plus d'encouragement de ta part, ajouta Dwalin, un compliment plus éloquent par exemple. Je me souviens comment tu complimentais Fili à ses débuts.

Thorin ne dit rien, perdu dans ses pensées… Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'être plus froid avec Kili, pas plus qu'avec Fili. Cependant les paroles de ses deux compagnons d'armes et conseillers étaient dignes de confiance alors le roi se promit de réfléchir plus amplement sur sa relation avec son plus jeune neveu. Ce serait d'ailleurs une bonne chose pour eux deux qu'il lui apprenne plus en détail le métier de forgeron afin que Kili soit l'un des nombreux remarquables artisans d'Erebor. Fili avait put en profiter dans les Montagnes Bleues alors pourquoi pas son frère ?


	5. Chapter 5

Plusieurs jours passèrent et les nains d'Erebor furent envahit de commandes venant de Dale et du royaume de Thranduil. Notamment pour des parurent et des articles de choix pour les mariages et banquets. L'hiver était l'occasion de festoyer chez les hommes et les elfes et visiblement beaucoup de couple choisissait de s'unir sous la neige fraiche.  
Les forges fonctionnaient à plein régime pour satisfaire tous les contrats signés avec les Mont de Fer ainsi que les Montagnes Bleues et avancer sur ces fameuses commandes. Thorin et Balin ainsi qu'une bonne partie du conseil étaient même rester d'une journée enfermés dans la salle des rois à négocier, écrire et envoyer des lettres et organiser l'envoi des produits à travers les Terre du Milieu.  
De ce faite, Bilbo resta sans voir Thorin, Balin et Dwalin plus de deux jours et eut à peine le temps de saluer Fili et Kili au passage d'un couloir. Ce fut auprès de la princesse Dis que le hobbit trouva de la compagnie et du réconfort. Etre aussi loin de chez soi et sans personne de familier auprès de soi était difficile à supporter parfois. La princesse le comprit très vite et invita le maître cambrioleur à passer la journée à ses côtés.  
-je vais avoir besoin de vous monsieur Baggins, avait déclaré la princesse en l'accueillant dans ses appartements.  
-si j'en suis capable je serai ravi de vous aider, avait répondit le hobbit cependant un peu craintif.

Sans qu'il puisse dire ouf, la sulfureuse Dis l'avait embarqué dans une série de courses effrainer à travers tout Erebor dans le but de récolter un ensemble de bijoux d'apparas pour un mariage. La tâche n'était pas facile en vu des demandes de la future mariée et les convenances des saisons. Bilbo ne s'était pas imaginé à trouver autant de significations dans les pierres précieuses et leurs assemblages selon les saisons et la personnalité des jeunes mariés.  
-et qui sont ces jeunes gens qui vont se dire oui ? demanda timidement Bilbo.  
-vous n'allez pas le croire Monsieur Baggins, mais il s'agit de la fille aînée de Bard, le roi de Dale ! Une véritable surprise ! Vous auriez dut voir la tête de mon frère quand Bard est venu en personne commander les bijoux des époux dans la salle de doléances hier soir ! Les hommes ne se renseignent pas avant d'agir et sa présence a mit une grande pagaille dans l'organisation de la journée. Bref ! Tout ça pour dire qu'en vu de la beauté de sa fille, Bard veut ce qu'il y a de meilleur et Thorin a décider de leur offrir la moitié, en cadeau de mariage de la part des nains d'Erebor.  
-Thorin a changé.

Dis lança un sourire amusé vers Bilbo avant d'approuver. Oui son frère avait changé. Il gardait certains préjugés, Bilbo en avait été témoin à Dale, mais il était devenu plus conciliant et s'était attaché à Bard en tant qu'égal. Un roi avait qui il pouvait parler librement. En fait, Thorin voyait en Bard l'homme qui l'avait étonné et qui lui avait imposé son respect.  
-et Bain ? Ne s'est-il pas marié ? demanda Bilbo.  
-pas encore voyons, il est trop jeune pour cela ! C'est un garçon délicieux qui est très curieux des choses, un vrai régal à recevoir pour un dîner.  
-cela arrive souvent ? demanda Bilbo curieux.  
-plus souvent que Thranduil et ses fils en tout cas ! Ce roi elfe est celui qui a le moins changé après la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Mais passons, ce n'est pas important il est comme il est, déclara Dis en grimaçant, le mariage aura lieux dans trois mois et il nous faut aller auprès des artisans pour commander. Thorin a eut raison de me laisser cette affaire, c'est une affaire de naines pas de nains !

L'enthousiasme de Dis donna un peu le tournis à Bilbo mais le petit hobbit fit de son mieux pour tenir la cadence. Il prit même du plaisir à rencontrer les artisans et a les écouter lui expliquer leurs méthodes et leurs journées de travail. Les nains d'Erebor réagissaient bien à présence et plusieurs d'entres eux le remercièrent pour sa contribution à la reprise de la montagne. Se sentir important était un sentiment agréable.  
-si vous saviez combien de jeune se maries depuis quelques années, cela n'arrête pas ! Déclara Dis, l'année passé Thorin à dut marier trois couples en une semaine à peine. Les réserves de la montagne faillirent être en manque de bière.  
-je pensais qu'il y avait peu de naines parmi votre peuple, déclara Bilbo perplexe.  
-c'est une idée ridicule mon ami, les hommes et les elfes ne font pas la différence entre nains et naines, ils se focalisent sur la barde les sots ! s'exclama Dis en caressa sa courte barde ornées sur ses joues, les naines ne sont pas en voie de disparition, loin de la !  
-c'est donc une bonne chose que des mariages soi renouveler, répondit Bilbo, la montagne rajeunie.  
-tout à fait !

Dis termina de donner ses indications à l'artisan travaillant derrière un immense pupitre de dessins pour l'élaboration d'un collier de mariée puis prit Bilbo par le bras pour l'entraîner dans une autre boutique. Il lui fallait maintenant se rende chez une de leurs meilleurs couturière et la mettre en relation avec celle de Dale pour qu'elles s'accordent pour la tenue de la mariée. Une robe de mariée de la région n'était réussie que si elle était ornée de la plus subtile des manières (attache de la robe, détails plus ou moins dissimulés ou accessible uniquement par l'époux ect…).  
-votre majesté Dis, je souhaiterai vous dire que le manteau de notre prince est prêt, déclara la couturière, nous l'avons terminé hier.  
\- ah montrez-moi ma chère ! s'exclama Dis en sautant sur place.

Pour son fils ? Bilbo ne comprenait plus rien à présent… depuis quand le mariage de Fili ou Kili était prévu ? Sans un mot, le hobbit se fit discret et vit la naine disparaitre en boutique pour revenir avec un manteau mi long absolument somptueux. Incrusté de pierre précieuses et ornés de fils d'or et d'argent, deux grandes épées brodées sur la poitrine. Cette pièce était sublime et il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible : il était destiné à Fili. Les tissus de couleurs rouges et or iraient parfaitement à la chevelure blondes du l'aîné des fils de Dis. Bilbo hocha la tête, bouche bée : ce manteau lui irait parfaitement.  
La princesse Dis resta longtemps à inspecter le moindre détail du vêtement, jusqu'à examiné le moindre fils qui partait de travers ou bien une couture non droite. Au grand soulagement de la couturière, Dis donna son approbation et lui rendit le manteau à grand renfort de compliment.  
-il est merveilleux, vous vous êtes surpassée ma chère ! s'exclama Dis, je vous le confie jusqu'à ce que je vous fasse la demande de le sortir. Venez maître Hobbit, nous pouvons rentrer !

Bilbo suivit docilement la princesse après avoir salué la commerçante et plusieurs questions lui tournaient toujours en tête. Il trébucha même plusieurs fois, perdu dans ses pensées alors que Dis marchait joyeusement à travers les escaliers pour remontrer dans la zone réservée à la famille royale. Ils avaient dut passer plus de trois heures dans les commerces pour cette commande car Bilbo voyait beaucoup de nain rentrer chez eux, épuisés d'une longue journée de travail. Dis demanda aux domestiques de leurs servir le thé dans la salle à manger. On leur apporta rafraichissement, thé et gâteaux avant de les laisser seuls.  
Ce soir, pas de dîner en famille ni cérémonie d'aucune sorte donc ils étaient libre d'investir les lieux sans déranger les domestiques dans leur travail de préparation des repas éventuels.  
-Fili va se marier lui aussi ? Je l'ignorais, demanda Bilbo en trempant un biscuit sec dans sa tasse de thé.

Il voyait difficilement Fili prendre femme et se marier en grande pompe devant son oncle et surtout devant son frère et amant. Le hobbit savait depuis longtemps la nature de leur relation mais se doutait bien que leur mère l'ignorait. Pas sur qu'elle organise un mariage autant d'enthousiasme tout en sachant la vérité.  
-oh non pour le moment rien n'est prévu ! s'exclama Dis avec un large sourire, mais les princes de sang sont tous destinés à se marier pour assurer la descendance des Durins et le trône. Donc ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Fili trouve la naine qui lui faudra et la demande en mariage. Avec tout le prestige qu'il a gagné avec la reprise d'Erebor, il ne devrait pas attendre longtemps. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir la joie avec laquelle j'ai lu la lettre de mes fils me demandant de revenir vivre à Erebor avec eux ! Un véritable bonheur…  
-vous anticipez donc, ajouta Bilbo avec prudence.  
-on peut voir les choses ainsi effectivement, je mentirais en disant que je n'ai pas hâte de voir mon premier bébé dans son beau manteau de marier.

L'émotion était très claire sur le visage doux de Dis et Bilbo se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise pour Fili. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre Dis parler du futur mariage de l'aîné et sauta donc sur un autre sujet.  
-mais Thorin est également un prince de sang, mais… il n'est pas marié ?  
-oh ne m'en parlez pas ! s'exclama Dis visiblement contrariée, Thorin n'a jamais parlé de s'unir à une naine convenable et je dois vous avouer que seule la reconquête d'Erebor importait à ses yeux jusqu'à il y a quelques années. A présent il devrait faire son devoir pour faire naître des héri…

-je ne vois pas pourquoi je me marierai, j'ai déjà deux héritiers, déclara une voix grave en entrant dans la pièce.

Bilbo sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour voir Thorin entrer dans la pièce avec un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage. Dis grimaça de nouveau avant de saluer son frère et lui faire la morale, encore une fois semblait-il.  
-mes fils sont les héritiers au trône certes mais rien ne t'empêche d'avoir encore des enfants ! Tu es jeune et tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de naine qui rêveraient que tu leur passe la bague au doigt !

Thorin soupira et prit place à côté de Bilbo pour se servir une tasse de thé bien parfumé. Les paroles de Dis ne semblait pas l'atteindre en aucune façon et il le lui faisait bien savoir. Toujours autant mal à l'aise, prit entre le frère et sœur, Bilbo se fit aussi petit qu'il le pouvait en serrant sa tasse entre ses doigts.  
-pourrait-on parler d'autre chose que de mariage ? demanda Thorin en grognant, entre les délais de livraisons et les demandes en mariage que je dois négocier, je ne tiens plus.  
-pour vous ? s'exclama Bilbo.

Bilbo toucha ses lèvres en écarquillant les yeux, honteux d'avoir autant réagit à cette nouvelle banale pour un monarque célibataire et sans enfant. D'ailleurs le regard rieur de Dis près d'eux ne l'aida pas à se sentir moins embarrassé. Cependant Thorin eut un petit rire attendrissant et rassura aussitôt son ami hobbit.  
-elles concernent Fili à vrai dire, déclara Thorin, c'est un nain très demandé.  
-vous comprenez donc pourquoi je prends de l'avance ! s'exclama Dis, cela va arrivé plus vite qu'on ne le croit ! Et j'espère que tu me présenteras la promise avant Thorin pour que je me fasse une idée.

Dis était donc une mère très protectrice et Bilbo se dit alors que l'enfance des deux nains n'avaient pas dut être de tout repos…  
Thorin lança un pique à sa sœur comme quoi elle s'emballait peut-être un peu trop vite. Bilbo rougit en pensant à sa réaction. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil en envisageant que le roi sous la Montagne reçoive des demandes ? Quoi de plus normal ? Et maintenant qu'il savait que ces négociations étaient pour Fili, pourquoi était-il encore troublé ? Bilbo secoua la tête dans l'espoir de remettre ses neurones en ordre et reporta son attention sur Thorin assit à côté de lui. Le roi semblait effectivement épuisé : des larges cernes ornaient le dessus de ses yeux et ses cheveux n'avaient pas été peignés depuis au moins une journée. A croire que Thorin avait passé une nuit blanche dans son bureau à travailler.  
-vous avez réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça ? demanda Dis, les commandes pour Bard sont passées.  
-ah parfait ! C'était pour cela que je devais te voir d'ailleurs, répondit Thorin, avec cette affaire de conclu je peux dire que mon travail est fini pour aujourd'hui. Après trois jours non stop il était temps…  
-Fili est-il au courant de ces négociations ? demanda Bilbo légèrement inquiet.  
-et bien, il doit fortement s'en douter, répondit Dis en hochant la tête.  
-mais… il ne peut pas choisir une naine qui lui plait et l'épouser comme les autres ? Il faut obligatoirement que cela passe par votre intermédiaire ?

Thorin acquiesça et avala deux biscuits avant de répondre plus en détail. Sa petite sœur fut plus rapide à parler.  
-C'est malheureux à dire mais une union doit être utile au royaume et cela a toujours été ainsi, Fili ne fait pas exception, déclara Dis.  
-je vois, c'est triste en effet, avoua le hobbit en fixant la théière d'un air sombre.

Ce regard n'échappa pas à Thorin qui n'ajouta rien et la conversation fut close. Dis finit par les laisser pour aller rejoindre ses propres appartements. Le roi fut ravi de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son ami cambrioleur. Il alla raviver le feu dans l'antre noir de la cheminée et s'assit à même le sol devant pour sentir se peau chauffer devant les flammes. Cette sensation avait un véritable effet déstressant sur Thorin et Bilbo l'imita, installant les nombreux énormes coussins disséminé dans la pièce pour leur faire un coin douillet. La salle à manger royale était très confortable et agréable à vivre. Bilbo se doutait bien que celle de Thranduil était loin de l'être autant.  
-vous avez pitié de mon neveu Bilbo ?  
-je ne sais pas mais, si jamais il tombait amoureux de quelqu'un ? Fou amoureux. Mais que cette personne ne soit pas un bon parti pour Erebor, que ce passerait-il ?  
-et bien je ne suis pas expert en ce domaine à vrai dire mais je suppose que leur union n'aurait pas lieu. On dit parfois que le seul bien que l'on peut envier au peuple est qu'il peut se marier par amour.

Bilbo approuva d'un mouvement de tête et laissa son regard se perdre dans le déhanchement des flammes devant lui. Doucement ses muscles se détendaient et son esprit s'allégeait tout en gardant la situation de Kili et Fili en mémoire.  
-nous vous avons choqué avec ces histoires de succession et de mariage.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Thorin le regardait avec un air tendre et un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. La réaction de Bilbo ne l'avait pas étonné, à vrai dire il s'y était attendu quand Dis lui avait parlé de prendre Bilbo avec lui pour ses histoires de mariage. Peu de personne le savait mais quand la Montagne Solitaire était devenu plus calme, Thorin avait prit le temps de se renseigner sur les coutumes et l'histoire des Hobbits. Il s'était tellement attaché à Bilbo qu'une fois celui-ci partit d'Erebor, Thorin avait tout fait pour garder une trace de lui à ses côtés.  
-pas choqué…enfin peu être un peu, admit Bilbo gêné, nous n'avons pas cette mentalité dans la Comté. Mais nous n'avons pas de famille royale ceci dit, donc je ne dois pas être en capacité de comprendre cette tradition.  
-ne pensez pas cela, répliqua doucement Thorin en posant une main sur la petite épaule de Bilbo, je mentirai que je suis totalement contre cette coutume, j'ai grandis élevé avec elles. Cependant après tout le mal que nous avons eut à reprendre notre chez-nous à Smaug et à l'armée d'Azog, je trouve cela parfois dommage de ne pas pouvoir être parfaitement heureux avec la personne que l'on aime.

Bilbo approuva encore une fois.  
-c'est surement pour cela que je ne me marierai pas, finit par dire Thorin en lançant une branche dans le foyer.

Des étincelles volèrent dans la cheminée et plusieurs crépitements aigus résonnèrent dans la pièce. Ils furent dérangés par une domestique qui venait leur apporter un petit remontant fort et deux verres. Elle fut d'ailleurs perturbé de voir son roi et le Hobbit non pas sur les sièges comme leur rang le laissait entendre mais assit par terre comme des enfants. Thorin lui prit le plateau des mains et demanda à ce qu'on ne les dérange plus.  
-j'ai pratiquement élevé Fili et Kili depuis leur enfance, après la mort de leur père. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais d'autres enfants. Ce n'est absolument pas une évidence, au contraire de ma sœur.  
-je comprends. Si vous vous remariez, le peuple vous mettra-t-il la pression pour un héritier ?  
-sûrement donc autant ne pas prendre le risque, je suis assez sous pression comme cela.

Thorin avala son verre l'alcool d'un coup et éclata de rire de soulagement. Toute la pression accumuler depuis deux jours s'évacua d'un coup et cette euphorie était contagieuse. Bilbo se retrouva bien vite à rire avec Thorin sans vraiment de raison. Voir le roi sous la Montagne rire était rare, cela avait toujours été et donc il fallait en profiter. Bilbo se fit la réflexion que le bonheur allait très bien à Thorin.  
-mais alors vous vous condamné à rester seul ?  
-non, bien sur que non. Mais cela ne sera pas officiel. Et puis je ne suis pas le seul à rester seul d'après ce que je vois.

Bilbo leva les yeux et vit ceux de son ami rivés sur lui, d'une manière intense et gentille.  
Oui, lui aussi était seul donc il n'avait pas vraiment de leçon à donner. Il n'avait pas de femme ni d'enfant malgré son âge mais savait pourquoi. La raison n'était pas compréhensible pour tous donc il valait mieux la garder pour soit.  
-fonder une famille n'est pas dans mes plans pour le moment, déclara Bilbo en finissant son verre à petites gorgées.  
-les hobbites féminines ne vous intéressent pas ? demanda alors Thorin.  
-non, enfin je veux dire… euh pas pour le moment, je n'y pense pas ! Enfin vous me comprenez.  
-oui, n'ayez crainte. Nous sommes tous les deux célibataires et visiblement pour encore longtemps. Alors buvons ! déclara Thorin en remplissant leurs verres, j'ai une importante journée à écouter les doléances du peuple demain il me faut du courage !

Bilbo soupira de soulagement alors que Thorin changeait de sujet. Il aurait voulu se gifler tant il se rendait compte à quel point sa réponse avait put être mal comprise. Il ignorait ce qu'avait comprit son ami nain mais il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idée, même juste. Bilbo ne souhaitait pas descendre dans son estime.  
\- souhaitez-vous assister à une partie des doléances ? proposa Thorin.  
-avec plaisir, répondit Bilbo avec un grand sourire, je suis très curieux de savoir comment cela se passe.

Thorin cogna alors doucement son verre contre celui de Bilbo avec un léger sourire et ils trinquèrent à la Montagne et à leur amitié. Bilbo était à Erebor depuis deux semaines et il n'était pas prêt de repartir.

-vous avez encore gagné maître hobbit, déclara Fili en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.  
-Echec et mat ! Désolé mais vous avez raison ! répondit Bilbo, une revanche Fili ?  
-après vos trois victoires ? Désolé mais je m'avoue vaincu ! répondit Fili non sans mal.  
-parfait, répondit Bilbo en rangeant les pièces d'échec, nous en sommes à quatre victoires à zéro.  
-je ne perds pas espoir de vous vaincre un jour, répliqua Fili en lui prenant la boite des mains pour la ranger.  
-tu rêves Fili, Bilbo est trop fort, intervint Kili en levant les yeux de son arc, vous avez un niveau bien supérieur à celui de Thorin.

Fili fit une grimace mais fut bien obligé d'admettre son infériorité aux échecs. Déjà qu'il parvenait à peine à arracher quelques victoires contre son oncle, face à Bilbo il lui était impossible de s'en sortir. L'aîné des deux frères retourna s'assoir sur le canapé près de la cheminée. La journée se terminait lentement et les trois personnes profitaient d'un peu de détente après une journée bien chargé en doléance et cours. Bilbo était vraiment épuisé après avoir suivi Thorin comme son ombre toute la journée pour lui donner conseil pour les doléances de son peuple. Ce n'était pas prévu au programme et certains nains avaient mal vécu le fait que Thorin donne encore de l'importance à ce hobbit dans des affaires du royaume. Mais un regard de la part du roi et de Dwalin avait fini par les calmer très vite.

Bilbo avait allumé sa longue pipe et fumait près de la fenêtre. Observer Dale devenir blanche, recouverte de neige soyeuse avec le coucher de soleil en arrière plan était un spectacle très poétique et méritait qu'on s'y attarde.  
Voir son frère nettoyer son arc avec tant de soin donna envie à Fili à s'occuper les mains. Il alla chercher ses poignards de poche dans la chambre et commença à les dépoussiérer à l'aide d'un chiffon doux et les aiguiser. Leur séance de combat entre frangins quelques jours plus tôt était déjà loin dans leurs esprits et il leur tardait déjà d'y retourner. Durant quelques heures ils s'étaient retrouver à redevenir de jeunes nains à l'énergie débordante. Sans aucune responsabilité !  
-vous vous êtes remis de la séance de doléance de ce matin Bilbo ? demanda Kili, Balin m'a dit que ça n'avait pas été qu'une partie de plaisir.  
-pour dire vrai je me suis sentit intimidé avec tous ces nains inconnus et un peu méfiant, surtout ce Loarn. Il a encore eut l'occasion de désapprouver les décisions de Thorin devant les gens du peuple venu pour de l'aide et je dois avouer que sa présence ne les rassurait pas en plus de cela.

Bilbo garda sous silence le fait qu'il ait trouver Thorin d'un calme olympien en présence de certains nains venus pour se plaindre avec très peu de respect et beaucoup d'insolence. Heureusement que Thorin et Balin étaient restés parfaitement calmes car Bilbo avait très bien remarqué de les plaintes parfois infondées du peuple pouvaient exaspérer Dwalin et ses deux haches attachées son dos. Oui car même en temps de paix Dwalin gardait souvent ses armes sur lui… à savoir pourquoi !  
-Loarn fait peur à beaucoup de gens n'y faites pas attention, répondit Fili.  
-c'est rassurant de voir que je ne suis pas le seul alors. Vous n'étiez pas la Kili, pourquoi donc ?

Kili lui expliqua alors que malgré sa prise de responsabilité auprès du conseil, Thorin souhaitait quand même s'il garde un pied dans la bibliothèque avec des maîtres nains experts. Du moment qu'il pouvait également se former à être un bon conseiller auprès de son oncle et son frère, Kili trouvait se compromit juste. Bilbo le félicita encore une fois pour sa gestion de crise avec le jeune Lorin, neveu de Loarn. Il avait eut vent de l'affaire auprès de Thorin la veille et était également fier de son ami.  
Le regard de Bilbo dériva sur une porte entrouverte qui donnait sur un grand lit en baldaquin drapés de rouge et de noir dans un style très nain royal. La chambre de Fili à en jugé par les armes exposés. Les deux épées fétiches du prince héritier figuraient au milieu le mur et Bilbo pourrait les reconnaître entre milles. Jamais il n'avait vu un nain se battre aussi aisément avec une épée dans chaque main.  
Par contre, un détail attira son attention : pourquoi les deux tables de chevets de part et d'autre du lit étaient occupées par des livres et des objets en tout genre ?

-Vous ne dormez plus dans votre chambre Kili ?

Les deux frères levèrent les yeux de leur ouvrage et dévisagèrent Bilbo sans la moindre gêne.  
-non en effet, comment l'avez-vous découvert ? répondit simplement le plus jeune prince.  
-j'ai remarqué que la chambre de Fili était encombré de certaines affaires en double.  
-toujours aussi observateur mon cher Bilbo, fit remarquer Fili avec un sourire en coin.  
-vous devriez faire attention avec les domestiques car ils pourraient bien parler et se faire des idées…

Kili eut un sourire mais il y avait du vrai dans les paroles de Bilbo : si les domestiques constataient que sa propre chambre était toujours inoccupé, ils pourraient faire des rapprochements et certaines rumeurs risquaient de se répandre. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait ! Par chance, la domestique qui se chargeait de leurs appartements n'avait pas été doté d'une voix à sa naissance mais Kili et Fili l'ignoraient.  
-votre oncle n'est toujours pas au courant de votre relation ? demanda Bilbo.  
-non et c'est mieux ainsi, répondit Fili qui avait blanchit légèrement.  
-je comprends mais pensez vous qu'il pourrait ne pas vous comprendre ?

Les frères posèrent alors leur arc et armes en un seul mouvement coordonné et se concentrèrent sur leur conversation. Thorin pourrait peut-être comprendre, il était beaucoup plus ouvert d'esprit depuis la conquête d'Erebor : il avait apprit à reconnaître certaines qualités des elfs et à faire confiance à des hommes ainsi qu'à un certain hobbit. Fili et Kili ne craignaient pas tellement la réaction de leur oncle mais plutôt celle de leur mère et les répercutions à long terme. Changerait-il son comportement envers eux ? Si Erebor devait un jour connaître la vérité qu'adviendrait-il ?  
-Disons que la réaction de notre oncle n'est pas ce qui nous inquiète le plus, déclara Fili, la nature de nos rapports n'est pas très bien acceptée au sein des cités naines. Nous préférons ne pas prendre le risque de nous faire rejeter par notre famille et par le peuple. Nous sommes des princes donc nous ne pouvons pas agir comme cela nous chante.

Cette remarque assombrit le visage de Kili qui détourna son regard de Bilbo discrètement.  
-Si nous pouvons garder encore le secret nous le ferons.  
-je comprends, répéta Bilbo.  
-d'ailleurs, vous vous en doutez peut-être mais certaines personnes auprès de notre oncle sont…, comment dirai-je ? Des conservateurs des valeurs ? Le conseiller Loarn est très à cheval sur les convenances par exemple, déclara Kili, il est parfois sans pitié dans ses propos par rapport à ces questions la. D'où ma crainte que certaines personnes découvrent la vérité.  
-d'ailleurs, il était contre l'intégration de Fili au conseil à la reprise d'Erebor sous prétexte qu'il était trop jeune. Avant l'attaque du dragon, les conseillers avaient déjà beaucoup d'hiver derrière eux et Fili est le plus jeune membre du conseil du roi de toute l'histoire.

La main de Kili vint se glisser dans sa sienne discrètement et son cadet lui sourit.  
-pas le plus jeune en faite, vu que Kili vint de faire son entrée, déclara Bilbo, discrète certes mais une entrée tout de même !  
-c'est bien vrai ! Enfin ! s'exclama Fili en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs et épais de son frère, il va enfin prendre confiance en lui et s'affirmer ! Promet moi que ta couronne ne restera dans son coffre onze mois sur douze !

Kili promit en essayant de se débarrasser des mains de Fili dans sa tignasse. La petite dispute fit bien rire Bilbo qui retrouvait bien les jeunes nains et espiègles qu'ils étaient toujours.  
-je me suis sentit un peu mal à l'aise hier au conseil à cause de Loarn en tout cas, répondit Bilbo en hochant la tête.  
-ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne peut rien contre la famille royale, déclara Fili en haussant les épaules, il n'a pas autant de pouvoir qu'il en a l'air !

Voir Kili regarder son frère avec un regard aussi tendre rendit Bilbo un peu triste et une question s'imposa alors à lui : Dis avait Dwalin, Kili et Fili vivaient heureux mais caché. Seul Thorin n'avait pas de compagnon à qui partager ses joies et ses craintes. Et en plus, le mariage de Fili avec une autre se préparait discrètement ! Depuis le début de son séjour à Erebor, Bilbo se sentit très triste.  
-Fili, savez vous que votre mère espère vous marier bientôt ? demanda Bilbo alors que Kili était retourné dans la chambre pour ranger son violon.

La tête que fit alors Fili en dit long sur ce qu'il pensait de tout cela : de la tristesse et de la résignation. Fili savait très bien que Thorin recevait régulièrement des demandes de la part des seigneurs nains des Monts de Fer et de la Moria pour les demoiselles de leurs familles, en plus Dis n'était absolument pas discrète quand elle parlait de mariage avec lui. Bien sur, penser qu'il finirait marier avec quelqu'un d'autre que son frère mais il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas le choix : il avait des devoirs et une responsabilité envers le peuple d'Erebor. Fili s'était fait une raison et c'est ce qu'il expliqua rapidement à Bilbo.  
-et que dit Kili de tout ça ?  
-rien, en faite nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé tous les deux. Je n'en ai pas encore le courage. On le fera quand il le faudra.

Kili revint dans le salon avec ses yeux rieurs et s'effondra lourdement sur les genoux de son frère, arrachant à celui-ci un cri étouffé et exaspéré. Comprenant qu'il était de trop, Bilbo décida de laisser les deux princes seuls et de retourner dans sa chambre.  
-frère exubérant ! s'exclama Fili en le repoussant à côté de lui.  
-vous serez présent pour la balade en poney avec notre mère et nous ? lui demanda Kili.  
-bien sur, a demain ! Soyez sage !

Bilbo n'avait aucune envie de faire du poney, son allergie ne s'était pas améliorée durant le voyage pour Erebor. Cependant il était difficile de refuser quelque chose au prince Kili… Le hobbit les salua brièvement et les laissa donc tranquilles pour qu'ils profitent de leur soirée en tête à tête. Ils devaient en profiter car demain ils devraient recevoir le roi Bard et Thranduil pour un dîner important ainsi que le travail normal au sein du conseil du roi.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde !  
Voici le chapitre 6 avec quelques rebondissements et des découvertes !  
Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! =)

* * *

Le lendemain midi, Bilbo Baggins marchait vers les appartements de Thorin en tenue de cérémonie naine. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à la porte et il tirait un peu sur sa tunique bleu foncé brodé de fines décorations blanches avant de toquer à la lourde porte. Fili ne lui avait pas laissé le choix quant à ses vêtements mais Bilbo n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à ce style.  
Les deux soldats en station de part et d'autre de la porte le détaillèrent les yeux et finirent par sourire. Non pas par moquerie mais cela gêna profondément Bilbo qui se déplaçait d'un pied sur l'autre en maudissant Thorin de ne pas venir ouvrir plus vite !  
-je suis ridicule c'est ça ? demanda Bilbo à l'un des soldats.  
-absolument pas maître cambrioleur, déclara le soldat en s'inclinant, on peut dire que vous le portez bien.

La porte s'ouvrit, ne laissant pas le hobbit répondre. Thorin fit signe à Bilbo d'entrer et envoya les soldats prendre la relève. Il n'y avait aucun danger maintenant que Bilbo était à ses côtés, c'est du moins ce qu'il dit aux soldats. Bilbo arriva dans un joli salon peu décoré si ce n'était par des gravures et des peintures de sa famille et quelques unes de ses armes et armures. Plusieurs bibliothèques couvraient plusieurs murs de la pièce, ce qui étonna beaucoup Bilbo.  
-faites comme chez vous Bilbo, j'en ai encore pour quelques minutes, déclara Thorin avant de repartir vers la salle de bain.

En parcourant les titres des livres, Bilbo constata sans surprise que bon nombre d'entre eux traitaient de la politique et avaient certaines années de lecture derrière eux. Bilbo en prit un qui avait été écrit par Thor, le grand père de Thorin. Un style strict et clair, que Bilbo réussit à déchiffré malgré l'écriture naine. Grâce à Kili le hobbit avait bien progressé dans son apprentissage et il ne se sentait pas peu fier. Ces ouvrages étaient magnifiques, leurs reliures étincelaient d'elles même, sans lumière et il sortait des pages un sentiment de mystère tout à fait propre aux objets nains d'âge ancien.  
Plusieurs autres livres attirèrent l'attention de Bilbo : dans un coin près du large fauteuil de cuire à côté de la cheminée, plusieurs livres plus petits et fins, moins élaborés et gracieux. En s'approchant, Bilbo vit avec surprise qu'ils parlaient tous d'un peuple peu connu par les autres races en Terre du Milieu : les Hobbits. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver ce genre de document chez Thorin mais il se sentit flatté.

Thorin revint de la salle de bain, ses tresses enfin faites et solidement fixés par ses perles de métal traditionnelles. Habillé de ses vêtements d'apparat et coiffé de sa couronne argenté et doré, il était prêt à recevoir ses invités de marque. Les roi Bard et Thranduil venaient dîner à a Montagne Solitaire, pour la première fois ensemble depuis la reprise d'Erebor. Les enfants de Bard et Légolas seraient présent également. Thorin et Balin attendaient beaucoup de ce rendez vous.  
Quand il arriva dans le salon, il découvrit son ami en train de lire l'un des ouvrages sur la vie de la Comté. Le roi se racla doucement la gorge pour que Bilbo lève les yeux vers lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-vous lisez sur moi ? Enfin je veux dire…sur nous les hobbits ? demanda Bilbo.  
-je suis curieux, répondit simplement Thorin.  
-votre bibliothèque est très belle, tout comme vos livres.  
-je vous remercie mais d'après ce que je me rappelle, la vôtre est plus impressionnante.

Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis rangea le livre à sa place. Il se tourna pour regarder Thorin qui enfilait son lourd manteau de roi et sourit de plus belle sans même s'en rendre compte. Thorin le remarqua et haussa un sourcil avant de demander si tout allait bien.  
-tout va bien, enfin je me trouve bien insignifiant face à vous. Vous êtes magnifiques dans cette tenu alors que moi je fais étrange.  
-merci du compliment mais vous n'êtes pas en reste. Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes la personne d'une autre race qui porte le mieux l'habit traditionnel nain. Fili et Kili ont eut raison d'insister ! Je ne serai pas étonné que vous leur fassiez de l'ombre !

Bilbo en doutait fortement mais remercia Thorin du regard. Une dernière vérification devant le miroir et les deux amis partirent vers la salle de dîner réserver aux réceptions et aux repas officiels entre royaumes. Elle se situait juste au dessus de la salle des Rois et Bilbo et Thorin durent traverser une foule de nain curieux venus observer l'arrivée du roi arrogant et du roi humble. Ils montèrent deux autres escaliers, échappant à la foule et rejoignirent la famille royale et le conseil devant l'entrée de la pièce.  
-roi Thorin ! s'exclama Loarn à son arrivée, pourquoi devons nous accueillir le roi Thranduil et le seigneur Bard ici ? Du temps de votre grand-père Thor, cela se passait avec plus de cérémonie avec le roi nain sur son trône !  
-conseillé Loarn, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'essayer de montrer une quelconque supériorité face à ces rois. Ce serait une perte de temps, répliqua Thorin aussi calmement que possible.  
-Bard n'est pas un roi votre majesté mais uniquement un seigneur, ajouta Loarn avec un haussement d'épaule, il faudrait que vous le compreniez.  
-venez Bilbo, nous allons trouver les autres, le coupa Thorin d'un air agacé.

Thorin allait prendre le hobbit par l'épaule mais Loarn le stoppa d'un geste à la limite de l'arrogance. Les nains présents ouvrirent de grands yeux ébahis alors que Thorin bombait le torse pour demander des explications pour ce geste d'un seul regard. Bilbo n'avait pas vu ce regard depuis l'épisode de fureur du roi sous la Montagne quand il avait découvert qu'il avait volé l'Arkenstone. Loarn ne sembla pas vraiment intimidé par ce regard, ce qui agaça grandement les membres de la compagnie et la famille royale.  
-le hobbit assistera au dîner ? demanda Loarn.

Le regard froid et insensible du conseiller se posa sur Bilbo qui fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air aussi assuré que Thorin.  
-et il dînera à mes côtés, répondit Thorin d'un air féroce, je commence à être fatigué de votre racisme conseiller Loarn !

Cela était dit et Loarn n'ajouta rien, se contentant de serrer les points en fixant le sol.

Fili et Kili apparurent derrière Loarn avec leur mère et Dwalin, forçant légèrement le passage face à un Loarn peut désireux de respecter leurs autorités. Finalement ce fut Dwalin qui s'imposa et fit de la place pour sa compagne et ses fils. Le conseiller finit par quitter les lieux accompagnés d'autres conseillers qui s'excusèrent du regard auprès du roi.  
Cette attitude du conseiller exaspéra bon nombre de nains présents mais Thorin n'en fit pas le cas. L'incident était clos et le plus important était d'accueillir au mieux leurs invités et leur épargner la mauvaise humeur évidente de ce conseiller.

Bien évidemment, du temps de Thor, Thranduil et Bard auraient été témoin de démonstration de puissance ect ect ect… Mais ce n'était pas le style de Thorin, plus maintenant. Le roi sous la Montagne savait bien que cela déplaisait à bon nombre de conseiller, notamment à Loarn qui prenait un malin plaisir à mettre certains autres conseillers sur le dos de Thorin.  
Malgré ces paroles parfois insolentes, Thorin ne les écoutait pas et s'en remettait aux ex-membres de la compagnie pour de bons conseils.  
-tout est prêt ? demanda Thorin à sa petite sœur.

Dis ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à s'extasier sur la tenue de Bilbo avec ses fils et le reste de la compagnie : tous était de l'avis de Thorin, il la portait très bien. Les joues rouges pivoines, Bilbo levait les mains devant son visage pour cache sa gène mais tous avaient bien comprit que le hobbit était mal à l'aise. Dwalin et Nori le taquinèrent d'ailleurs gentiment. Une domestique lui dit alors discrètement que tout était opérationnel pour les invités, ce qui soulagea un peu Thorin.  
-bon, un peu de tenu messieurs dames, déclara Thorin d'une voix forte en venant prendre Bilbo par les épaules pour le sauver de ses attaquants.

Le roi se dirigea un peu plus loin dans le couloir avec Bilbo à ses côtés pour le détendre un peu. Les autres nains, bruyants et exciter de l'évènement, restèrent entre eux. Bilbo sentait sa peau reprendre une couleur normale et se refroidir avec soulagement.  
-désolé pour ça, déclara Thorin avec un sourire gêné, je sanctionnerai Loarn plus tard je vous le promets.  
-oh ce n'est pas nécessaire, comme le disait mon père « on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ».

Thorin lui sourit de manière bienveillante, trouvant la modestie et la simplicité de son ami plus précieuse que jamais. En ayant parlé que quelques secondes avec Bilbo, son énervement contre Loarn s'était évaporé.  
-et quant à votre tenu, il faut les excuser car il faut dire que ça vous va vraiment bien, vous devriez portez notre style plus souvent.  
-je suppose que je n'y suis pas habitué, répondit Bilbo avec un gentil sourire.

Thorin remarqua alors Dori et Ori apparaitre au bout de l'allée au bout du pont suspendu qui reliait les escaliers principaux à la salle de réception. Les deux rois et leurs familles les suivaient avec une bonne humeur évidente. Thorin se crispa quelques peu sous l'œil amusé de Bilbo : il fallait croire que le grand roi Thorin Ecu-de-Chène était encore nerveux à l'idée de faire mauvaise impression ou que quelque chose se passe mal.  
Bain, Sigrid et Tilda avaient des yeux émerveillés, comme à chaque visite et saluait Thorin et les autres de la main. Thranduil était accompagné de Legolas mais également de Tauriel, droits et fiers comme les bons elfes qu'ils étaient. Thranduil avait toujours son regard supérieur mais Legolas avait perdu le sien à la grande satisfaction de Bilbo.  
Ce fut d'ailleurs avec un grand sourire que Legolas salua Thorin et sa famille, tout comme Bard et sa famille. Les trois rois semblaient véritablement heureux de se retrouver, même si Thorin et Bard s'étaient entrevus à Dale une semaine auparavant.  
-Bilbo Baggins ! déclara lentement Thranduil en apercevant le hobbit aux côtés de Dis et Kili, comment se porte le voleur de clefs des cachots ?

Si le roi elfe n'avait pas sourit, Bilbo aurait crut qu'il lui en voulait encore d'avoir fait évader la compagnie de Thorin lors de leur passage dans la forêt noire.  
-bien, c'est une joie de tous vous retrouver, répondit Bilbo, après toutes ces années. Tu as beaucoup grandi Tilda !  
-merci Bilbo, je suis maintenant plus grande que vous ! répondit la jeune fille en riant.

Bilbo éclata de rire et approuva. Les trois familles et leurs amis allèrent s'installer dans la salle pour dîner. Thorin présidait la table, Bard et Thranduil autour de lui. Le repas fut très aminé par des conversations plus que joviale et tout le monde prit du plaisir à être réuni, même Thranduil. Du moins c'est ce qui semblait. Ce jour la, la politique fut à peine abordée, ce qui soulagea tout le monde ! Pendant un long moment, le temps d'une soirée, ils n'étaient que des familles normales et des amis, qui savouraient un bon repas en parlant du bon vieux temps et des choses de la vie. Des futurs enfants, des unions ect…  
Les yeux amoureux de Legolas pour Tauriel ne passèrent pas inaperçus mais ceux de Kili pour son frère non plus. Du moins pour Bilbo. Le hobbit surprit quelques regards en coins du plus jeune assit en face de son frère aîné et pria pour qu'il soit le seul à le remarquer.  
En tournant la tête tout en tentant de cacher sa gêne, Bilbo constata que Thorin le fixait avec insistance et interrogation.  
-Bilbo pourriez vous me passer le sel s'il vous plait ? demanda Fili à sa droite.

Le premier héritier avait saisi le malaise et la non discrétion de son frère alors il essayait de rattraper le coup comme il pouvait. Bilbo accéda à sa requête mais continuait d'avoir des sueurs froides à l'idée que Thorin ait l'idée d'envisager la relation véritable entre ses neveux. Le repas se termina tard et sans aucun incident. Ne pas avoir Loarn et les protocoles sur le dos détendit Thorin et les autres membres de la compagnie. Thranduil était d'ailleurs bien plus sympathique avec quelques verres de vins dans le gosier !  
Ce que le hobbit ignorait était que Legolas avait également capté ce regard et l'avait parfaitement interpréter. Et malgré la sagesse de la famille Verte-Feuille, Legolas fit une énorme gaffe au moment de quitter la montagne. Au moment de saluer le roi sous la Montagne, Legolas s'inclina respectueusement puis s'approcha de Thorin pour lui glisser avec un sourire :  
-vous devriez demander à vos neveux de rester discrets sur leurs sentiments. On ne sait jamais comment certaines personnes pourraient le prendre…

Interloqué, Thorin ne répondit que par un signe de tête et un salut respectueux au prince elfe qui partit rejoindre les siens. Bard repartit avec sa plus jeune fille endormit dans ses bras, il était plus de trois heures du matin tout de même !  
-on a rarement vu un dîner aussi réussi Thorin, déclara Bard en venant lui serrer la main comme le font les hommes, un véritable plaisir princesse Dis, tout était délicieux !  
-merci de votre présence, répondit Dis en inclinant la tête, vous n'avez pas long pour rentrer mais faites tout de même attention à vous.  
-ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ferons attention à ce que Thranduil ne tombe pas de son cerf, déclara Bard en montrant le roi elfe qui tenait difficilement sur ses jambes à cause de l'alcool.

Thorin éclata de rire sans retenu et donna une grande tape dans le dos de Thranduil qui dut se tenir à son fils pour ne pas trébucher à terre. Ce spectacle aurait été improbable plusieurs années auparavant et Bilbo, Fili et Kili n'en pouvaient plus de le savourer. Après d'interminables au revoir, Dwalin et Nori raccompagnèrent les invités aux portes d'Erebor, laissant la famille reprendre son souffle.  
-allez vous coucher les garçons, déclara Dis en les prenant dans ses bras, vous avez une grande journée demain ! Et raccompagnez Bilbo, j'ai encore des choses à voir avec votre oncle.  
-oui moman ! répondirent les jeunes nains.

Deux gros bisous sur les joues et Kili et Fili quittèrent les couloirs avec Bilbo. Et assez rapidement, la conversation des trois amis tourna autour de l'incident du repas.  
-je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit Kili en baissant les yeux.  
-je me doute bien Kili mais j'espère que Thorin n'a pas compris le fin mot de tout ceci, déclara Bilbo, je vois mal comment on pouvait interpreter autrement votre regard pour Fili.

Même si l'aîné se sentait flatté que Kili le regarde amoureusement, la peur d'être découvert fut plus forte. Kili avait été imprudent mais l'alcool qui avait largement circuler au court du repas avait due aider un peu au débordement. Fili finit par soupirer et vint discrètement prendre la main de Kili dans la sienne pour parcourir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de leurs appartements.  
-si Thorin a comprit, je ne pense pas qu'il régisse violemment, il viendra d'abord nous en parler, déclara Fili avec un ton rassurant, détendez vous maître cambrioleur.  
-j'espère que vous avez raison. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.  
-et par rapport à Loarn, j'ai entendu son mépris à votre égard mais je peux vous assurer qu'il appartient à une minorité, très faible pourcentage de la population d'Erebor, qui n'apprécie pas votre présence auprès de nous.  
-je ne sais pas si cela me rassure mais merci quand même Fili, répondit Bilbo en lui souriant chaleureusement, bonne nuit les jeunes !

Fili emmena son frère chez eux et dès que la porte fut fermée à clé et leurs bottes retirées, Fili prit Kili dans ses bras pour l'amener jusqu'au lit. Le plus jeune était épuisé…  
-tu n'es pas fâché ? demanda timidement Kili.

Un baiser très tendre vint répondre à sa question donc Kili se détendit et joignit ses mains dans la nuque de son frère pour le rapprocher encore plus près de lui. Malgré l'heure tardive et les quelques chopes de bières avaler dans la soirée, les deux frères avaient encore de l'énergie à revendre. Fili n'eut qu'à glisser ses grandes mains chaudes sur la peau sensible de son amant, lui arrachant des frissons et un long gémissement étouffé pour qu'ils passent à la vitesse supérieur. La nuit était loin de se terminé.

oooooooo

De son côté, Bilbo était affalé dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée, plongé dans ses pensées et loin d'avoir sommeil. Après un bon bain chaud et avoir retirer la lourde tunique naine pour une robe de chambre bien enroulée autour de lui, le hobbit se remettait de toutes ses émotions durant le dîné. Loarn irrespectueux, Thorin stressé, Kili imprudent et les autres surexcités autour de lui : de quoi vous épuiser pourtant !  
Il devait être quatre heures du matin peut-être, la lune brillait dans un ciel sans nuage et parsemer de millier d'étoile. Les compter pourraient peut-être le fatigué un peu.

La domestique avait ravivé le feu après qu'il se soit installé dans la baignoire ce qui avait plongé la pièce dans une chaleur propice au cocooning. Bilbo avait l'habitude de tout faire lui-même avec plaisir à Bag-End, mais il devait bien admettre que de se faire servir de temps en temps n'était pas désagréable.  
Le sommeil commença à pointer le bout de son nez après la trois centre quatre huitième étoile. Bilbo bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se leva enfin de son fauteuil pour rejoindre sa chambre. Cependant trois coup vif retentir dans l'entrée.  
-qui peut bien frapper à cette heure ? grogna Bilbo.

Le hobbit s'immobilisa alors dans son entrée, s'appuyant contre la paroi de pierre en retenant sa respiration en espérant que l'intrus s'en irait le croyant endormi. Mais quelques secondes plus tard les mêmes coups résonnèrent entre les murs, exaspérant profondément Bilbo. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte mais suffoqua en découvrant Thorin sur le pas de sa porte, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon fluide, d'une tunique maintenu par une ceinture sur ses hanches et d'un manteau léger clair : plus rien à voir avec la tenue resplendissante du dîner.  
-bonsoir maître hobbit, puis-je entrer ? demanda Thorin en inclinant la tête.

-c'est que j'étais sur le point de me mettre au lit, il est très tard vous savez et puis je…

Le regard insistant, voir pratiquement implorant de Thorin l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Avec un profond soupir, il s'écarta de la porte pour laisser le roi nain entrer.  
-je vous en prie, répondit Bilbo.

Thorin passa devant Bilbo qui referma la porte et alla s'assoir devant la cheminée et bien sur le fauteuil. « Sans gêne ! » pensa Bilbo en prenant une chaise pour se rapprocher du feu devant Thorin. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être assez important pour que Thorin lui rende visite dans sa chambre ? A moins qu'il ait comprit la signification du regard de Kili pour son frère quelques heures auparavant…  
-je souhaiterais vous parler d'une chose qui me tracasse depuis un certain temps, déclara enfin Thorin en triturant ses doigts.  
-je ne sais pas si je serais de bon conseil mais je peux essayer. C'est à quel sujet ?  
-de Fili et Kili.

Bilbo avala sa salive de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Par chance, Thorin était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour le remarquer. Avait-il comprit ? Et surtout, savait-il que Bilbo était au courant ? Tout ce mit à tourner très vite dans l'esprit de Bilbo qui commença lui aussi à se tordre les mains. Il voyait déjà la colère qu'exprimerait Thorin contre lui de lui avoir caché une information aussi importante. En se souvenant de sa rage après lui sur le mur d'entrée d'Erebor à cause de cette foutu pierre, Bilbo se sentit très vulnérable et pria que pour Thorin garde son calme.  
-je sais que c'est embarrassant mais je pense que neveux me cachent quelque chose.  
-vraiment ? répondit Bilbo en essayant de rester le plus naturel possible, qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
-je peux être franc avec vous ? demanda Thorin après un long silence.  
-évidemment.

Thorin prit une grande inspiration en priant pour que le hobbit ne le prenne pas pour un imbécile. Mais il était persuadé que Bilbo pourrait l'aider à appréhendé ce problème. Les mots étranges de Legolas ne quittaient plus son esprit et il avait beau essayer de les comprendre autrement : la vérité était la. Le prince elfe n'aurait pas prononcé de telles paroles sans raison.  
-je pense que Fili et Kili entretiennent une relation qui est différente que celle d'être frères. Je pense qu'ils se voient comme des compagnons, je pense qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils sont passés à l'acte, s'emballa Thorin.  
-je vois merci, répliqua doucement Bilbo en essayant de l'apaiser.

-c'est vrai qu'ils ont toujours été très proches mais quoi de plus normal pour des frères ? Mais ce soir… ce soir Kili avait un regard étrange et ensuite Legolas m'a dit…  
-que vous a-t-il dit ? s'exclama Bilbo en se redressant.  
-que je devrais demander à Kili et Fili d'être discret sur leurs sentiments. Cela veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce pas ?

Ainsi Legolas avait été témoin de tout ça. Finalement, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, Bilbo savait que les elfes voyaient toujours tout. Ne sachant que répondre à Thorin, Bilbo croisa les jambes et joignit ses mains pour tenter de paraitre un peu plus sur de lui mais Thorin enchaîna aussi, sans lui laisser le temps de parler.  
-je suis navré de vous importuner. Vous êtes la première personne à qui j'en parle, je ne savais pas qui aller voir et je n'allais pas pouvoir dormir avec ça dans l'esprit.

-j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à vous dire, l'interrompit Bilbo, il serait idiot de vous cacher la vérité… Fili et Kili éprouvent effectivement des sentiments qu'il est rare d'éprouver entre frères.  
-c'est donc vrai… et vous étiez au courant !  
-oui, ils me l'ont avoué à la fin de la quête, quand je les soignais après la bataille des cinq Armées. J'ai remarqué à quel point Fili prenait soin de Kili alors que celui-ci était blessé et j'ai eut le courage et l'audace de poser la question. Fili m'a donc avoué aimer son frère.

Il suivit un long silence, gêné. Thorin ne savait plus quoi dire. Il connaissait maintenant le fin mot de cette histoire et était loin d'être soulagé. La situation était grave et il devait trouver un moyen d'en parler à ses neveux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si Kili commençait à être aussi peu discret lors d'un dîner officiel, il faudrait s'inquiéter pour la suite. Bilbo s'en doutait bien sur mais le silence de Thorin le stressait encore plus ! Il n'y avait aucune colère dans ses yeux mais de l'incompréhension et un soupçon de panique.  
-Thorin, ne…ne m'en voulais pas j'ai promis de garder le secret. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec eux, leur amour est solide et profond. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer autant ! Thorin dites quelque chose s'il vous plait…  
-je n'en veux à personne, répondit Thorin en allumant sa pipe pour se détendre, je ne suis pas en colère mais j'aurais souhaité être mis au courant par quelqu'un d'autre qu'un elfe. N'ont-ils pas confiance en moi ?  
-ils ont peur de votre réaction, que cela vous choque, vous n'êtes plus que leur oncle à présent, vous êtes aussi leur roi. Fili m'a expliqué que ce genre de relation n'était pas bien vu chez les nains… et en plus avec ces projets de mariages et ces demandes…

Thorin hocha la tête, les yeux rivé sur les flammes dans la cheminée. Effectivement leur relation n'était pas compatible avec leur situation de princes héritiers.  
-je dois avouer que leur relation ne me choque pas à vrai dire, ils ont eut tord de penser cela. Je suis juste étonné de l'apprendre de cette manière et après autant de temps. Et puis je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour eux car Fili sera obligé de se marier et donc de laisser Kili sur le côté pour se consacré à sa famille et au trône. Ils vont souffrir et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais pour eux.  
-je comprends. Je pense qu'ils s'y préparent déjà.  
-certes mais pourquoi devrait-on se séparer de la personne qu'on aime pour une histoire de politique, répliqua Thorin les yeux dans le vague, ils ont assez souffert et donner de leur personne pour Erebor !

Bilbo ne répondit pas, laissant son ami le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Les relations entre nains existent, c'était une réalité que Thorin expliqua à Bilbo en quelques mots simples et clairs. Cependant ceux qui sont concernés gardent cela secret et ont une seconde vie. Ce genre de relations n'était pas bien vu dans le monde des nains, entre deux frères encore moins. Il y avait d'ailleurs certaines lois pour cela.  
-mais alors Fili et Kili sont hors la loi ? demanda Bilbo horrifié.  
-je le crains. Si cela venait à être découvert…je n'ose pas imaginé comment certaines personnes pourraient l'utiliser contre eux.  
-c'est-à-dire ?  
-vous avez remarqué l'attitude de certains nains à mon égard ou bien envers vous. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite… Il va falloir que nous leur parlions. Accepterez-vous de m'accompagner ?  
-pourquoi moi ? S'étonna Bilbo, je ne suis pas un nain je ne connais pas grand-chose à vos lois et traditions.  
-mais vous connaissez Fili et Kili ! Fili s'est sentit assez en confiance pour vous confiez un secret aussi lourd ! Il n'est pas le seul à vous faire confiance, je le fais aussi. S'il vous plait, aidez nous comme vous l'avez fait par le passé.

Bilbo finit par accepter et vit bien que Thorin était plus que soulagé de l'apprendre. Le roi nain se pencha vers Bilbo et lui prit la main tout en le remercia plus que nécessaire. Voir ce nain d'habitude plein de prestance aussi vulnérable était quelque chose que Bilbo trouva agréable dans le bon sens du terme : même roi avec plein de conseillers autour de lui et une couronne, Thorin avait parfois besoin de lui.  
-je vous propose d'aller vous reposer Thorin, vous êtes épuisé et avec toutes ses émotions... cela n'aide pas.

Le roi se leva et poussa un grand soupir, à la fois épuisé et soulagé.  
-vous avez raison, je suis navré de vous avez maintenu réveillé, répondit Thorin un peu gêné.  
-je vous en prie, c'est normal. Je ferais tout pour vous aider. Vous m'êtes précieux.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte à quel point sa phrase pouvait être ambiguë. Mais a sa grande surprise, Thorin lui sourit et répondit avant de passer la porte :  
-je tiens beaucoup à vous aussi Bilbo, bonne nuit.

Le ciel commençait à rosir donc le « bonne nuit » semblait très risible à cet instant. La porte claqua et Bilbo se retrouva tout troublé dans l'entrée de son appartement. Finalement il partit se coucher avec un rythme cardiaque plus rapide que d'habitude et les mots de Thorin résonnant dans ses oreilles.

* * *

Alors? des remarques?


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde !  
D'abord merci pour celles qui ont commenté cette nouvelle histoire ! Enfin la deuxième version ! ^^  
Voici le chapitre 7 ! Ça avance vite et je m'éclate ! =)  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et remarques, ça fait plaisir et ça fait avancer les choses !  
Bonne lecture !

La matinée venait à peine de commencer et cela faisait bien dix minutes que Fili et Kili étaient assit devant le bureau de bois de leur oncle. La pièce était plongée dans un silence gênant et incroyablement long, et les deux jeunes nains comprenaient bien qu'ils devaient laisser le temps à leur oncle de se mettre à parler. Installer dans son siège derrière le bureau, Thorin semblait encore chercher ses mots et ne savait vraiment pas comment aborder les choses. Derrière lui légèrement en retrait, Bilbo observait la scène avec un stresse évident. Celui de Thorin était contagieux.

Etant loin d'être idiot, Fili et Kili avaient comprit la raison de leurs présence ici et surtout l'attitude de leur oncle mais la situation devenait ridicule. La pression montait un peu plus de seconde en seconde et Kili semblait perdre son calme. Au contraire de son frère qui restait bien droit sur son siège, le plus jeune héritier changeait régulièrement de position et triturait sa tresse unique derrière son oreille. Il était temps que cela finisse donc Bilbo ouvrit prit les devants :  
-bon je vais le dire car sinon on n'y arrivera jamais, déclara enfin Bilbo en s'avançant, votre oncle a apprit après le repas que vous étiez amants et souhaite vous en parler. Et comme vous l'avez comprit ce n'est pas évident…

Etonné, Thorin leva les yeux vers Bilbo mais le hobbit de se démonta pas et l'incita à continué d'un regard pressant. Le roi prit alors son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche, enfin.  
-je ne suis pas en colère les garçons, juste triste de ne l'apprendre qu'aujourd'hui. J'aurais souhaité que vous m'en parliez, d'autant plus que votre situation ne s'éclaircie pas. Fili, tu sais bien que je reçois régulièrement des propositions pour te marier et votre mère a déjà ta tenue de marié. Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez.

Voila ce n'était pas difficile finalement, Thorin s'en étonna lui-même ! Kili et Fili poussèrent un soupir, comme si l'un des piliers de la grande salle des rois leur avait été retiré des épaules. Finalement ils s'étaient toujours imaginer une autre réaction de la part de leur oncle et roi donc à présent, ils se rendaient bien compte qu'ils auraient dut le dire plus tôt.  
-je dois avouer qu'on s'attendait à une réaction plus…violente, admit Fili.  
-ne croyez pas que je suis insensible à ce point, ou stupide ! Bref, de toute manière attendez-vous à ce que votre mère soit plus violente que moi si jamais elle l'apprend. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas d'ailleurs.  
-vous avez raison, admit une nouvelle fois Fili.  
-vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas rester ensemble toute votre vie, j'espère que vous vous y préparez ? demanda Thorin.  
-oui, on est au courant, répondit Kili un peu tendu, on en a déjà parler.

Le ton de Kili était peut-être un peu trop sec pour que Fili et Thorin ne réagissent. L'aîné se racla la gorge et demanda ce qui se passait, si son petit frère avait quelque chose à dire. Pour lui, tout était clair et il pensait sincèrement que Kili avait fait son « deuil ». Les paroles qui prouvèrent le contraire:  
-rien tout va bien, laissons maman organiser le mariage de son Fili et laissons Kili sur le côté…, j'y suis habitué de toute manière, déclara Kili en baissant la tête, je sais bien et depuis longtemps de comment ça va finir, pas besoin d'en parler.

Bilbo, Thorin et Fili se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement et Fili lui demanda pourquoi il utilisait ce ton tout d'un coup. Ils savaient tous les deux en acceptant leurs sentiments que ce ne serait pas de tout repos et qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'ils soient obligés de se séparer. Quand Thorin leur avait demandé de rejoindre la compagnie pour la reconquête d'Erebor, Fili et Kili s'étaient mis d'accord de commencer à envisager l'envisageable.  
-Kili, tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix, répliqua Fili, si je le pouvais j'enverrai moi-même des lettres aux seigneurs nains pour le dire que mon cœur est déjà prit mais c'est impossible ! Je pensais qu'on en avait déjà parlé et qu'on était d'accord ! Et tu ne peux pas en vouloir à maman elle ne pense qu'à notre bonheur avec ce qu'elle sait de nous  
-je sais ok ? Je sais bien qu'un jour je devrais m'effacer pour redevenir uniquement le petit frère du premier héritier et l'un des conseillers du royaume. Je sais tout ça et je l'ai accepté mais si on revient dessus je risque de revenir sur ma précision d'accord ? Donc lâche-moi Fili ! s'exclama Kili en se tournant sur son fauteuil pour ne plus être en face de lui.

Heureusement que Fili ne fit pas la même chose car Bilbo aurait put voir deux gamins de cinq ans se boudant pour un jouet. Et si seulement cela pouvait être aussi peu grave qu'un jouet… Thorin et lui ne savaient pas quoi faire devant la détresse des deux amants. Fili et Kili étaient très rarement en désaccord donc les voir dos à dos avec une telle expression de souffrance sur le visage était également une souffrance pour Thorin. Avec la reprise d'Erebor, le grand nain avait pensé naïvement que le bonheur serait au rendez vous quoi qu'il arrive. Il tombait de haut à présent.  
-Kili, tu es en colère, ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter, déclara doucement Thorin.

Le souverain eut un geste autant étonnant qu'inattendu : il quitta sa place protégée du reste de la pièce et passa de l'autre côté du bureau. Kili écarquilla les yeux en voyant Thorin se mettre à genoux afin de descendre à sa hauteur et lui prendre la main. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été aussi proches remontait avant la Bataille des Cinq armées, quand Thorin s'était guéri de son obsession de l'or alors que Dain se battait contre les orques. Depuis qu'il était petit, les manifestations d'affection étaient très rares et c'est ce qui faisait ce geste incroyable.  
-ce n'est la faute de personne, surtout pas de la tienne ou celle de ton frère. L'amour de se contrôle pas c'est tout. Vous allez souffrir, vous le savez. Mais je pense que si tu ne l'acceptes pas, tu souffriras encore plus. Tu comprends ?

Kili hocha faiblement la tête mais ne dit rien. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient devant ses yeux et dissimulaient la moitié de son visage mais Bilbo devina des larmes naissantes pointer le bout de leur nez. Quant à Fili, il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, il tentait simplement de garder ses sentiments enfouit au fond de lui afin de ne pas empirer les choses. Lui qui pensait qu'ils étaient au clair avec leur histoire… il tombait de haut.  
-Kili, vous n'êtes pas mi de côté, déclara Bilbo après beaucoup d'hésitation, vous êtes aimé donc ayez confiance. Je me doute que ce sera très difficile pour vous dans les prochaines années mais nous serons tous la pour vous soutenir.  
-merci… je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir.

Thorin se releva et laissa Kili se lever à son tour. Fili voulut prendre son compagnon dans ses bras mais Kili passa devant lui sans un regard pour prendre la porte au pas de courses. La porte claqua, plongeant le bureau dans un silence de mort. Fili se rassit lourdement sur son siège et se frotta les tempes douloureusement alors que Thorin prenait la place de Kili. L'oncle et le neveu échangèrent un regard, compatissant et rassurant pour l'un et perdu et triste pour l'autre. Entre les deux, Bilbo ne savait pas du tout ou se mettre ou quoi faire…  
-ne t'inquiètes pas, il reviendra, déclara Thorin.  
-ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur, répliqua doucement Fili, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas assez fort pour supporter ce qui va arriver. Je n'aurais jamais dut permettre que notre histoire commence.  
-c'est ridicule de penser cela, répliqua Bilbo en s'adossant au bureau, il trouvera les ressources pour aller de l'avant. Et puis, vous vous verrez tous les jours à Erebor, vous pourrez passer des moments tous les deux.

Fili hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vide puis décida de quitter les lieux. Lui aussi avait besoin de réfléchir un peu. Thorin et Bilbo se retrouvèrent donc seuls et silencieux l'un en face de l'autre. Un grand soupir échappé des lèvres de Thorin dont les épaules s'affaissèrent de la perte de la pression.  
-cela ne s'est pas trop mal passer non ? demanda Thorin.  
-vous avez eut les bons mots, répondit Bilbo, selon moi en tout cas. Vous êtes encore troublés.  
-effectivement, je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état je serais à leur place.

Bilbo acquiesça et vint s'assoir sur le siège que Fili occupait. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand Thorin le remercia encore une fois avec un contact furtif sur sa main et se redressa sur le fauteuil.  
-et donc… restez-vous célibataire pour vous épargner cela ? Ne pas pouvoir être avec la personne que vous aimez à cause de loi et de traditions ?  
-oui, vous avez raison. La personne qui pourrait me convenir ne conviendra jamais au royaume. Finalement je pense être chanceux par rapport à Kili et Fili.  
-je présume que cette personne ignore tout cela, répondit froidement Bilbo.

Thorin haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête pour fixer Bilbo, tentant de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Mais rien, les pensées du hobbit ne se lisaient pas sur son visage.  
-évidemment qu'elle l'ignore, si elle devait à le savoir, ce serait nous plonger elle et moi dans la même douleur que Fili et Kili. Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
-pourtant elle serait sans doute prête de prendre le risque ! Enfin pardonnez moi cela ne me regarde pas.  
-vous prendriez le risque Bilbo ?

Prit de court, Bilbo bredouilla des paroles incompréhensibles avant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et de répondre un « oui » franc et sincère. Il prendrait le risque d'aimer et d'être aimé par la bonne personne. C'est ce que le petit hobbit défendit devant Thorin qui le regardait avec beaucoup d'étonnement : mieux valait être aimé profondément durant un temps, même court que de ne jamais connaître un tel sentiment.  
-mais cela n'a pas d'importance, cela ne me regarde pas.  
-peut-être que si.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche par réflexe mais la referma en comprenant les paroles de Thorin. Celui-ci le regardait avec insistance ce qui le déstabilisa fortement.  
-que voulez vus dire ?  
-et bien, si vous étiez cette personne ? Auriez-vous ce même discours ?  
-je… en bien oui, répondit Bilbo malgré la rougeur piment de son visage et de ses oreilles.

Thorin sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, le menton soutenu par une main. Bilbo attendit, patiemment et un peu craintif. Jamais il n'aurait crut qu'ils puissent avoir une telle conversation tous les deux. Il serait cette fameuse personne que Thorin disait aimer ? Cela semblait impossible, trop beau pour être vrai.

Sans crier gare, le roi sous la Montagne le leva et se planta devant lui avec un air plus que déterminé. Le prenant par les épaules, Thorin se pencha en avant pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qui ne devait sûrement être qu'un simple contact à l'origine se transforma en long et véritable moment de tendresse, comme si le geste de Thorin avait servi de déclic au hobbit. Assez rapidement, Bilbo abandonna toute idée stupide de répliquer ou s'éloigner et s'agrippa par sa chemise afin de rester contre lui.  
A l'évidence ce n'était pas leur premier baiser à tous les deux mais du côté de Bilbo, ce fut le plus envoutant. Alors quand Thorin rompit le lien et s'écarta doucement de lui, sa frustration s'exprima par un gémissement plus qu'explicite.  
-je suis prêt à prendre le risque alors, déclara presque solennellement Thorin en gardant ses mains autour des épaules du hobbit.  
-je peux donc attendre autre chose après ce baiser ? demanda alors Bilbo.  
-il faudra rester discret évidemment. Mais si vous êtes prêt à soigner mon cœur, je ne dis pas non. J'ai beaucoup de chose à réapprendre Bilbo.

Le visage tout entier de Bilbo avait maintenant prit une couleur coquelicot alors qu'il affirmait que cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Cela qui fit rire Thorin. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette du hobbit et avait hâte d'en savoir plus. A son arrivée à Erebor, Thorin n'aurait pensé que leur relation pourrait prendre cette voie mais après tout, ses sentiments s'étaient considérablement développer durant toutes ces années séparé du hobbit. Comme si Bilbo avait remporté une partie de lui dans la Comté. Depuis son retour à Erebor, Thorin avait la sensation de se sentir entier et depuis ce baiser, il se sentait vivant.  
Un petit corps chaud vint se blottir timidement contre lui, les deux bras venant l'entourer dans une étreinte amoureuse plus que réconfortante.

**ooooooooo**

Dans l'une des forges principales, près des fours maintenant l'or en fusion, Fili cherchait discrètement son petit frère. Au milieu des bruits assourdissants des souffleries et des immenses feux crépitants et brûlants, le tournis et la peur prirent Fili à la gorge qui détestait par-dessus tout ignorer ou son Kili se trouvait. Vu comment le jeune nain avait quitté le bureau de leur oncle, il aurait très bien put marcher sans but et se perdre ou se blesser.  
Parfois Fili oubliait que son frère était majeur depuis plusieurs années et un guerrier aguerri.  
-prince Fili ! Quel bonheur de vous voir ! s'exclama un nain derrière lui.

Ce nain était l'un de ceux avec lequel il avait travaillé avec Thorin dans les Montagnes Bleues en tant que forgerons. Il était passé minier depuis peu et venait de finir son service en vu de son visage en sueur et couvert de poussière de pierre. Sa bougie attachée à son casque était éteinte.  
-le hasard est étrange parfois, j'ai croisé le p'tit Kili peu avant vous !  
-vraiment ? Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la direction qu'il a prise ? demanda poliment Fili en essayant de paraître le plus serein possible.

Le nain eut tout juste le temps de lui indiquer les canaux d'eaux sous les plafonds que le prince était déjà partit en courant. Ces colonnes et canaux avaient été reconstruit à l'identique, jusqu'au moindre détail des têtes de nains formant les fins des circuits. Balin et Dwalin leurs avaient raconté, après la mort de Smaug, le plan que Thorin avait établis pour tenter d'éteindre le feu du dragon et comment Bilbo avait réfactionner les circuits d'eaux pour s'y cramponnant de tout son poids.  
Kili avait prit l'habitude de s'y percher pour observer la vie de la forge, tranquillement installé contre l'un des géants de pierre à la bouche ouverte le plus isolé, à moitié dissimulé par l'obscurité des lieux. Mais même ça Fili l'ignorait. L'héritier au trône grimpa les marches quatre à quatre en passant totalement inaperçu et vit enfin son frère au loin. Il était installé les genoux repliés sous son menton, les yeux fixant vaguement l'un des fours débordant presque d'or en fusion.  
En quelques enjambées, Fili fut près de lui et se racla la gorge doucement pour signifier sa présence.  
-je t'ai entendu arriver, déclara Kili en levant les yeux vers lui.  
-je peux me joindre à toi ?

Kili hocha la tête et se recula un peu plus dans l'ombre pour laisser de la place à son amant. Ils gardèrent le silence plusieurs minutes et scrutèrent les nains s'affairant à leurs tâches en contre bas. De la ou ils étaient, personnes ne pouvaient les remarqués : ce n'était plus l'heure de l'utilisation des vannes d'eaux de toute manière, ils étaient tranquilles.  
Effrayé d'énerver encore Kili par ses paroles, Fili décida de le laisser s'exprimer en premier. Pour une fois… D'ailleurs il ne se fit pas attendre.  
-désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, déclara Kili en gardant les yeux baissés, c'est juste que parfois je souhaiterai que tout puisse se passer différemment.

Fili se tourna lentement vers son frère et lui sourit tendrement. D'un geste tendre, il passa un bras autour des épaules tremblantes de son frère pour le serrer contre lui. La tête de Kili vint se nicher dans son cou, signe de toute colère était un souvenir lointain. La rancœur n'était pas quelque chose que les deux frères connaissaient, ils n'avaient pas été élevés comme ça. Fili prit alors le visage de son frère d'une main et le força presque à le regarder dans les yeux.  
-je t'aime tu le sais ? Donc je ne t'en veux pas, répondit Fili avant de l'embrasser sur le nez, je n'avais pas comprit que tu souffrais autant. Nous, le conseil…, je n'avais pas compris que tu te sentais aussi mal. Je te promets d'être plus attentif, qu'on en reparlera. C'est à moi je m'excuser. Donc je te prie de m'excuser mon amour.

Il eut le droit à un magnifique sourire de la part de son cadet, ce qui remplit son cœur de joie. Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux et en contrebas pour s'assurer que personne ne les épiait puis il prit passionnément Kili contre lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, presque désespérément. Ce genre de geste hors de leurs appartements était extrêmement rares et dangereux mais Fili avait un message à faire passer à son compagnon. Un message qui passa totalement et qui rassura un peu Kili, lui faisait légèrement oublier qu'un jour ce genre d'attention sera plus que rare.  
-aller viens on rentre, murmura Fili en se levant.

Kili se laissa relever et suivit son frère sans rechigner. Ce petit temps seul lui avait permis de se rendre compte que sa réaction envers Fili n'était pas juste, comme leur situation. Il fallait l'accepter et vivre heureux avec ce qu'ils avaient. C'était mieux que rien. Les deux frères traversèrent Erebor pour rejoindre leurs appartements au pas de course, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils envoyèrent la servante qui nettoyait la cuisine hors de chez eux et purent enfin souffler.  
-bon et bien il ne reste plus qu'à mettre maman au courant, déclara Kili.  
-laisse-moi me remettre de cette annonce ci et on en reparle, répliqua Fili.

Après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée, Fili retourna dans sa chambre pour se débarrasser de son manteau et de sa sur-tunique avant de s'effondrer à plat ventre sur le lit. Il était à peine midi mais il se sentait totalement épuisé. De toute manière, Thorin ne leurs demanderait pas de travailler aujourd'hui, pas après ce qui c'était passé ce matin. Ils avaient tous besoin de réfléchir de tous côtés et les jeunes nains avaient leur mère à affronter.

Kili alla rejoindre son frère dans leur chambre et vint qu'il avait le visage enfoncé dans l'un de ses oreillers.  
-qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Kili en arrivant vers son frère dont le visage était caché sous un coussin.  
-rien, je suis simplement soulagé que tu ne m'en veuilles plus. Maintenant il faut quand même mettre maman au courant…

Un silence s'installa alors que le plus jeune rejoignait son amant sur le lit. Les perles neuves brillaient, pratiquement noyées dans le flot de cheveux blonds et soyeux de Fili. Allongé comme cela, Kili se fit la réflexion que son frère ressemblait à un lion fatigué et un peu pathétique.  
-elle doit absolument être mise au courant ? Je sais que je suis allé trop loin dans ce que j'ai dis sur elle mais elle va pouvoir s'en remettre ?  
-je ne vois pas comment on pourrait demander à Thorin de mentir à sa sœur, déclara Fili en haussant les épaules, autant crever l'abcès et passer à autre chose.

Le plus jeune nain le força à se mettre sur le dos et s'installa sur ses hanches. Kili savait que ces mots avaient légèrement dépassé sa pensée et il s'en voulait pour ça. Bien sur, penser à l'avenir était souvent douloureux mais il savait que Fili avait raison de dire qu'il fallait profiter de ces instants ensembles. Ils n'avaient pas le choix de toute manière.  
Et Kili comptait bien en profiter maintenant et se faire pardonner de s'être emporter.  
-toi tu as une idée en tête je me trompe ? demanda Fili alors que les mains de Kili passaient sous sa tunique pour taquiner son ventre.

Le regard brûlant de son frère valida son hypothèse. Ce sourire malicieux et extrêmement attirant l'avait fait fondre plus d'une fois et Fili savait bien que son frère arriverait à ses fins. Alors autant prendre les devants !  
L'aîné attrapa Kili par sa chemise et le plaqua contre lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. D'une contraction de muscles, il inversa les positions et Kili se rendit à peine compte que Fili les débarrassait de leurs vêtements.  
-tu me prends de court…la porte est bien verrouillée ? demanda Kili alors que son frère l'embrassait dans le cou.  
-arrête de penser, je veux t'entendre soupirer et gémir, répliqua Fili d'une voix grave.

Même si Kili avait voulu argumenter, son frère ne lui laissait pas le choix. L'une de ses mains avait trouvé le chemin vers son torse et encore plus bas, lui coupant l'envie de parler. De plus, retenir le moindre soupire était peine perdue. Fili continua à le caresser avec tendresse pendant que ses lèvres goutaient la peau de son cou.  
Soudain, Fili sentit son frère saisir l'une de ses mains et la descendre rapidement jusqu'à son intimité, l'incitant à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Le jeune héritier ne se fit pas prier et quitta le cou de son amant afin de se concentrer sur sa virilité. Kili dut alors prendre sur lui pour limiter ses gémissements.  
Le cadet ne tint pas longtemps avant de supplier son frère d'aller plus vite et de le prendre. Les deux nains avaient eut d'autres amants au cours de leurs vies, entre deux disputes de jeunes adultes, mais Kili n'aurait rien changé à la manière de faire de Fili. Laisser Fili prendre les rênes de leurs ébats c'était grimper très haut très rapidement et le rester.  
Car malgré les demandes de Kili, l'aîné prit tout son temps pour le préparer correctement et faire durer le plaisir. Enfin, Fili le saisit par la taille pour qu'il se positionne à quatre pattes. Quand Fili s'inséra doucement en Kili, ce fut une explosion de plaisir, dispersant presque aussitôt la douleur aigüe de l'acte.

Kili se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier trop fort et s'agrippait aux draps à toutes ses forces. Il sentait le souffle coupé de chaud de son frère dans sa nuque et ses mains chaudes lui maintenir fermement les hanches alors qu'il augmentait le rythme des vas et vient. Alors que le moment était proche, le plus jeune se redressa et embrassa son aîné en se tournant vers l'arrière. Ce baiser passionné fit rompre les barrières et de Fili qui se sépara de son frère brutalement avant de se libéré. Kili s'allongea sur le dos et saisit, à la suprise de Fili, leurs deux virilités pour terminer le travail.  
Ils jouirent pratiquement au même moment et l'instant d'après, les deux frères reprenaient leur souffle l'un contre l'autre, l'esprit embrumé par le plaisir.  
-c'est ce que j'appelle fêter ça, déclara Fili.

Cette réflexion fit rire Kili qui se blotti plus près de son frère, mais la personne caché derrière la porte ne riait absolument pas. Dis, les larmes aux yeux, observait ses fils dans le même lit, nus et visiblement épuisé par un sport de chambre intense. Elle avait ouvert avec la clé qu'elle avait gardé après la prise d'Erebor par Smaug. Discrètement, elle referma la porte et voulut s'enfuir vers ses appartements. Mais son frère aîné l'attendait au tournant.  
-j'ignorais que tu espionnais tes fils? demanda-t-il doucement.  
-tu savais ? S'exclama-t-elle, on m'a dit qu'ils étaient rentrer chez eux, je venais d'entrer mais… mais… comment ?  
-oui, viens marchons.

Thorin prit la main de sa sœur et l'accompagna à travers la section familiale. Plusieurs domestiques passèrent devant eux en s'inclinant mais même si personne ne fit de réflexion, le trouble de Dis ne passa pas inaperçu. La princesse tremblait de tous ses membres et s'installa sur son canapé pour essayer de se calmer. Son frère aîné s'installa à côté d'elle et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille d'un geste tendre. Dis lui demanda enfin des explications.  
-j'ai apprit cela ce matin même. J'ai eut une conversation avec Fili et Kili, Bilbo était présent.  
-le hobbit était au courant ?!  
-effectivement, il était le seul. Dis, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir…  
-je… je n'aurais jamais de petits enfants et c'est contre-nature ! Thorin ce n'est pas normal ! Entre frères ! Quand je pense que le manteau de Fili est prêt ! Tout est prêt ! Oh Thorin que vont dire les autres royaumes ? C'est une catastrophe…  
-Fili sera obligé de se marier afin d'assurer la survie de la lignée de Durin si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Et puis cela demeurera secret. Quand à la légalité, ils s'aiment depuis tellement d'année… je doute que l'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les séparer. Et d'ailleurs, je m'y refuse ! Ils ont trouvé la personne qui leur correspondait, c'est ainsi.

Dis ne sut que répondre. Apprendre l'homosexualité de ses fils de cette manière n'était pas la plus adapté et l'image qu'elle gardait d'eux dans le lit de Fili était troublante. Néanmoins, la présence et les paroles de son frère parvinrent à la calmer.  
-je ne veux que le bonheur de mes bébés, déclara Dis, les yeux larmoyants, je ne souhaite pas qu'il leur arrive malheur à cause de leur amour.  
-prions les dieux pour qu'ils les protègent. Mais sois sur ma sœur, que je les protégerais quoi qu'il arrive ! Tu devrais aller leur parler, ce soir si tu le veux, ou demain. Ils redoutaient ta réaction mais encore plus la mienne.

-je comprends.

Thorin embrassa sa sœur sur le front et lui frotta gentiment le dos pour la réconforter. Il savait qu'à présent, il devait juste attendre que la naine se remette de la nouvelle et qu'elle revienne vers lui et Fili et Kili. Le frère et la sœur se séparèrent, l'une avec le cœur très lourd. L'autre regagna les salles d'entrainement ou l'attendait Dwalin avec ses deux haches. La deuxième éclata en sanglot dans l'intimité de son salon.

La journée avait été très chargée en émotion pour tout le monde. Sauf pour Dwalin qui ne comprit pas pourquoi son roi et ami paraissait si épuisé mais en même temps rageur au combat.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello !  
Ouh que j'avance vite ! On a beau dire avec des textes de base on avance plus rapidement !  
Donc voici le chapitre 8 ! =)  
Merci merci et encore merci à celles qui laissent des commentaires, celles qui suivent cette histoire, c'est très positif et motivant !  
Je souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et remarques !

* * *

Bilbo entra dans l'armurerie en silence et se retrouva nez à nez avec un nain aux oreilles immenses et au visage recouvert de tatouages. Cela lui faisait regretter que Thorin l'ai fait demander…  
Depuis que lui et Thorin avaient décidé de prendre le risque de construire quelque chose ensemble, il s'était passé une journée. Une journée durant laquelle ils n'avaient pas put se croisé plus d'une fois. D'après ce qu'il savait de Bofur, la princesse Dis avait apprit une mauvaise nouvelle donc Thorin avait dut la soutenir et s'y consacrer. Evidemment Bilbo avait aussitôt comprit ce qu'il se passait et avait également comprit qu'il fallait mieux rester un peu à l'écart.

L'après midi venait de débuter et le froid avait envahi l'armurerie et les écuries et les salles extérieurs sur les hauteurs de la montagne. Quand Thorin et Dis lui avaient fait découvrir la Montagne Solitaire, Bilbo ne s'était pas attendu à découvrir des salles donnant sur les flans de la montagne et des écuries plusieurs étages au dessus du sol. L'air et la lumière étaient essentiels à la santé des poneys et aux entrainements de combat. En attendant, le nain le toisait toujours d'un air mauvais et suspicieux tout en nettoyant les haches. Il ne lâcha pas le hobbit du regard alors que Bilbo se frayait un chemin parmi les présentoirs pour passer dans la salle adjacente.

En ouvrant la porte c'est sur Dwalin qu'il tomba avec un certain soulagement, plus qu'évident. Le guerrier le salua, comme la première fois à Cul de sac, et lui indiqua la plate forme qui se trouvait sur leur droite, dehors.  
-ne faites pas attention à ce nain, il est un blesser de guerre, quelques neurones en moins, lui déclara Dwalin alors que Bilbo jetait des regards inquiets vers la porte qu'il avait fermé.  
Bien que peu rassuré, le hobbit suivit Dwalin et découvrit une aire d'entrainement situé à plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus du sol, comme accroché à la montagne. Il n'avait pas vu cette plateforme lors de sa visite.  
-il s'agit de l'endroit ou Thor et Train avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner, c'est un peu réserver à la famille royale si j'ose dire. C'est calme et on a une belle vue remarquer ! Venez, vous chercher Thorin j'imagine ?

Bilbo hocha la tête et suivit le second du roi à l'extérieur. Une rafale de vent le frappa de plein fouet, manquant de le faire tomber sur le côté. Dwalin le rattrapa et se moqua gentiment de son ami tout en le guidant vers le bord de cette impressionnante terrasse d'entrainement. Arrivé près des rambardes de sécurité, Bilbo eut le vertige pour la première fois de sa vie ! Même quand ils se battaient contre la tempête dans la montagne des gobelins, il n'avait pas eut aussi peur. Ils étaient vraiment très hauts.  
-il n'y a jamais eut d'accident ? demanda Bilbo en reculant de quelques pas.  
-elle demeure peu utilisée, répondit une voix grave derrière lui.

Tournant la tête, le hobbit découvrit Thorin avec Orcrist à la main et un manteau en toile léger sur les épaules, en tenu d'entraînement. Thorin avait abandonné son lourd manteau de fourrure et ses parures ainsi que sa couronne pour redevenir un nain simple, soucieux de garder la forme et cela lui allait très bien. Le roi et Dwalin se donnèrent un coup d'épaule tout à fait caractéristique d'amis nains de longue date puis le second s'éclipsa en emportant Orcrist avec lui.  
-j'espère que je n'arrive pas trop tôt, déclara Bilbo.  
-pas du tout ! Vous arrivez à point nommé nous avons terminé. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eut deux entraînement avec Dwalin deux jours de suite ! Un vrai bonheur !  
-je vois ça vous avez bonne mine.

Thorin le remercia du regard puis inspira l'air de la montagne à plein poumon, se rapprochant du bord de la montagne pour apercevoir la vallée et Dale plus à l'ouest.  
-pouvoir s'entraîner ici de nouveau comme au temps de mon père et mon grand-père est un honneur.  
-vous avez creusé cette plateforme à même la roche ? S'étonna Bilbo en admirant la vue.  
-effectivement, répondit Thorin, mon grand père avait débuté le chantier et j'ai eut l'honneur de le finir, en renforçant les rambardes de sécurité mais tout de même ! Il y a beaucoup de vent ce soir, mais en temps normal, cet endroit est très agréable. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre mes quartiers. Voudriez-vous m'accompagner ?

A cette demande, les joues de Bilbo prirent une couleur rosée mais le hobbit accepta avec joie. Une journée durant laquelle Bilbo avait erré dans la cité accompagné de Bofur ou d'Ori, sans vraiment apprécier ce qu'il découvrait ou redécouvrait, son esprit étant accroché à Thorin et ses problèmes familiaux. Il avait tant souhaité rester à ses côtés ! Pour être honnête, à son retour à Erebor Bilbo ne s'était pas attendu à ce que leur relation évolue de cette manière… Ou bien il l'avait peut-être espérer quelques fois mais refusait d'u croire totalement. Il fallait croire que la situation de Fili et Kili avait ravivé quelque chose en lui.

Seulement voila, maintenant que c'était clair entre eux, Bilbo voulait plus. Un seul baiser ne suffisait pas, il en voulait plus ! Tellement plus ! Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il accepta, sans doute avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, la proposition de Thorin.  
-je suis navré de vous avoir laissé seul hier, déclara Thorin une fois arrivé dans ses appartements, j'ai dut gérer ma sœur.  
-elle est donc au courant ? demanda Bilbo avec appréhension.  
-elle les a surprit en faite, déclara Thorin avec une gêne évidente, donc la pilule a été difficile à avaler. Mais à présent, elle s'en remet. Je vous promets qu'à présent nous pourrons rattraper le temps perdu.

Bilbo lui offrit un sourire adorable et se rapprocha discrètement du roi alors qu'ils descendaient dans les couloirs d'Erebor pour atteindre les appartements de Thorin. Bilbo retrouva la splendide bibliothèque et les livres sur les hobbits toujours rangés à leur place.  
-Je vais faire un brin de toilette, je vous laisse faire comme chez vous.

Avant que Bilbo n'ait eut le temps de répondre, Thorin s'était enfermé dans sa salle de bain… Le pauvre hobbit poussa un long soupir et alla s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils du petit salon et attrapa un livre au hasard. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à la fin d'une ligne qu'il oubliant la précédente, son esprit occupé par des pensées étranges de Thorin se lavant les cheveux… Décidemment, ces longues années de célibat ne l'avait pas arrangé ! Bilbo avait même des doutes sur la manière de faire l'amour ! C'est pour vous dire… Non pas qu'il était en manque, mais c'est une chose essentielle à la vie ! Et Bilbo savait que ce ne serait pas Fili et Kili qui viendraient le contredire.

Finalement Bilbo prit ses aises et entreprit de visiter les appartements en entier ! Thorin lui avait dit de faire comme chez lui donc il allait le prendre au mot. Et ce qu'il découvrit le laissa bouche bée : il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention la première fois qu'il était venu ici mais tout était digne d'un roi. Un roi modeste, rien de flashy ou pompeux comme on pouvait imaginer la chambre du roi Thranduil mais les meubles étaient d'une finesse incroyable. Quant au lit… on aurait pu s'y coucher à trois voir quatre tant il était immense. Et les parures de lit étaient soyeuses et magnifiques. Bilbo s'imaginait déjà y dormir et le rouge lui monta aussitôt aux joues.  
-ça à l'air de vous plaire, déclara Thorin derrière lui.

Le pauvre hobbit sursauta, très surpris de le voir ressortir aussi vite de la salle de bain. D'ailleurs, le roi n'avait qu'une longue serviette noué autour de ses hanches, ce qui mettait évidemment ses abdos en valeur et une autre partie de son corps… Ses cheveux longs dégoulinants d'eau tombaient sur ses épaules lui donnaient un air doux mais un peu sauvage également. Tout allait très vite d'un seul coup. Passer des fantasmes à la réalité était tout nouveau pour le hobbit. Le visage de Bilbo n'aurait pas put être plus cramoisie, il recula de quelques pas, une main sur la bouche, honteux. Seulement voila, le roi ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.  
-ne vous détournez pas, supplia Thorin en le saisissant par la main.  
-votre tenue est… un peu légère.  
-et cela vous gène ? Je pensais que nous étions devenus plus que des connaissances ? demanda Thorin en se rapprochant dangereusement de son nouveau compagnon.  
-certes mais vous allez un peu vite pour moi, répliqua Bilbo.

Thorin vint poser la main de Bilbo contre son torse encore légèrement humide, sur son cœur. Les battements étaient rapides sous la peau de Bilbo qui sentit son propre palpitant s'emballer.  
-dites moi que vous n'avez pas envie de moi et j'irais m'habiller, déclara Thorin après l'avoir embrassé tendrement.  
-vous connaissez très bien la réponse, murmura Bilbo en baissant les yeux, s'il vous plait, ne pouvons nous pas attendre un peu ?  
-bien sur.

Il voulait plus évidemment mais la, il était prit de court. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Bilbo ne se vit pas rejeter mais au contraire embrasser tendrement. Les baisers de Thorin piquaient un peu mais ce n'était absolument pas gênant pour le hobbit qui se sentait fondre à chaque contact. Bilbo sentit Thorin s'éloigner de lui et le prévenir qu'il allait s'habiller.  
On frappa à la porte quand Bilbo sortait de la chambre pour laisser de l'intimité au roi. Il alla donc ouvrir, espérant que ce visiteur ne poserait pas trop de question sur sa présence ici avec Thorin en train de s'habiller dans la pièce à côté.  
Heureusement, il s'agissait de Dwalin et Balin. Et ils semblaient trop préoccuper pour se demander ce que Bilbo faisait la.  
-Thorin, qu'est ce que tu fais ? grogna Dwalin, ou es-tu ?  
-occupé, répondit sèchement Thorin, que ce passe-t-il ?  
-C'est Kili, répondit Balin, tu ne te souviens pas surement mais il avait un cours à la forge aujourd'hui. Il n'a rien rassure toi, mais il a faillit être gravement brûlé avec un métal en fusion. Une cloison qui a cédé apparemment.

-comment ce serait possible !? S'exclama Thorin en s'attachant les cheveux en arrière à la va vite, nous avons fait renforce tous les sillons et les cavités transportant le métal il y a peine six mois ! S'exclama Thorin, Kili aurait-il mit un coup dans cette cloison ?  
-non, j'étais présent, déclara Balin, pour l'accompagner dans son cours pratique. La cloison à céder et Kili a eut le temps de se jeter au sol. Les ouvriers ont consolidé la fissure, il n'y a plus de danger.  
-ou est-il ?! Nous y allons tout de suite !

Thorin boucla sa ceinture et enfila son manteau de roi avant de partir vers la porte d'entrée avec ces trois compagnons sur ses talons. La couronne était restée sur son présentoir dans la chambre.  
Tout en marchant Balin tentait de rassurer Thorin sur l'état de Kili mais rien n'y faisait : quand il s'agissait de ses fils de cœur Thorin perdait une partie de son sang froid. Ils dévalèrent les nombreux escaliers, Dwalin clamant de laisser place au roi avec une voix plus effrayante d'un hurlement d'un géant de pierre. Les nains de la cité commencèrent à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et plusieurs suivirent le petit groupe pour essayer de savoir ce qui se passait.  
En arrivant en trombe dans la forge mise en cause, Thorin vit aussitôt un petit attroupement devant la brèche étant en train d'être consolidé mais cherchait son jeune neveu.  
-avec son frère, en train d'être examiné par Oin, déclara Balin en lui indiquant un groupe plus discret sur le côté.

Thorin partit presque aussitôt dans la direction que lui indiquait Balin. Il écarta les nains et découvrit Fili en train de bander le bras de Kili qui était assit sur un siège les yeux exorbités. Bilbo de son côté, resta près du vieux nain qui semblait très embarrassé.  
-il n'est pas gravement blessé…, laissa échapper Bilbo avec soulagement.  
-grâce aux dieux oui, répondit Balin en prenant Bilbo à part à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, écouter Bilbo je suis inquiet…d'après Nori qui était également sur les lieux, ce ne peut être un accident. Nous craignons que ce soit délibéré.  
-mais qui pourrait en vouloir à Kili c'est ridicule ? demanda Bilbo.

Balin soupira et passa une main autour de sa longue barde, cherchant ses mots. Autour de quelques forgerons, Dwalin lui adressa un léger signe de tête, comme pour confirmer quelque chose. Eux non plus ne parvenaient pas à comprendre comment un tel « accident » avait put se produire. Bilbo ne comprenait pas tout dans la discipline de la forge mais les doutes de Dwalin et Balin étaient fondées, ce qui était donc très inquiétant pour Kili et sa famille.  
-j'ignore s'il est pertinent de l'envisager maintenant mais on peut penser qu'il ne s'agit pas de Kili mais une tentative d'atteindre Thorin par cet intermédiaire. Aux yeux de la loi, Kili n'est que le deuxième héritier. Il serait plus logique d'attendre Fili en cas de convoitise directe du trône par succession. Cependant tout le monde connait l'attachement entre Thorin et ses neveux. Et quand vous savez que Thorin n'a pas que les partisans, et ce au sein même de son conseil…  
-vous pensez qu'on veut le fragiliser ? demanda Bilbo horrifié.  
-je prie les dieux pour être dans l'erreur, répondit Balin en secouant la tête, nous faisons de tout notre possible pour protéger le roi et sa famille ainsi que le royaume c'est notre devoir. Et le votre également.  
-comment ça ?  
-je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie Bilbo Baggins, Thorin ne met jamais autant de temps à rentrer d'un entrainement. Je présume qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager des choses intimes. J'en suis heureux ! Vraiment ! Mais cette personne doit comprendre qu'en acceptant le roi, elle accepte le royaume et les inconvénients qui vont avec.  
-je suis sur que cette personne, si petite soit-elle, fera de son possible pour protéger ceux qui sont chères, déclara Bilbo en essayant de ne rien laisser paraitre.

Balin sourit. Les hobbits l'étonneront toujours ! Le regard de Thorin pour Bilbo ne voulait dire qu'une chose, et Balin était rassuré de savoir que Thorin pourrait s'appuyer sur un compagnon de confiance, même s'ils n'étaient « ensemble » que depuis peu de temps. Il remercia le hobbit et partit rejoindre Dwalin et les autres membres de la compagnie. Bilbo entreprit de retrouver Thorin et ses neveux, inquiet pour la santé de Kili.  
Fort heureusement, et comme Balin leur avait dit, Kili n'avait pas été touché mais s'était coupé en tombant au sol. Plus peur que de mal. Oin avait terminé de l'examiné et donnait ses recommandations avec un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Fili et Thorin l'entouraient avec une attitude protectrice, un peu trop même.  
\- rassurez-vous, je vais bien, répondit Kili sans un sourire.  
-je vous trouve très pâle, tout va bien ? Insista Bilbo.

Malgré lui, Kili jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche puis se ravisa. Bilbo suivit son regard et tomba sur un autre groupe de nain, Loarn et les autres conseillers. Et visiblement, Kili les craignait, chose qui n'était pas d'actualité le matin même. Thorin comprit aussitôt le prit son jeune neveu vers lui et les quatre s'isolèrent un peu plus loin, se protégeant du bruit des mines. Fili vint prendre son frère dans ses bras et le serra fort. Il savait à quel point un évènement comme lui la pouvait vous secouer.  
-pourquoi regardais-tu Loarn ? demanda Thorin, il est venu te voir ?  
-non mon oncle, répliqua Kili en baissant les yeux.  
-Kili, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, tu le sais non ? Si tu as été menacé, tu dois m'en parler !  
-ce n'est rien ! Juste une parole étrange que le conseiller Loarn m'a dite cet après midi, juste avant mon cours. Il m'a dit que la journée était belle mais que les choses peuvent arrivées sans prévenir et engendrer des tragédies.  
-ce sont ses mots ?  
-à peu prêt. Je n'y ai plus repensé jusqu'à maintenant. Quand nous avons dut nous mettre à l'abri alors que les forgerons renforçait la fissure, j'ai vu que Loarn et les autres conseillers étaient les premiers à arriver sur les lieux.  
-cela ne prouve pas que Loarn soit à l'origine de cet accident, déclara Fili perplexe.  
-non mais cela nous permet d'être plus méfiant à partir de maintenant, répondit Thorin, Kili, je veux que tu restes auprès de ton frère aussi souvent que possible ! Pour les missions du conseil tu resteras avec lui, cela sera également bénéfique pour ton apprentissage. J'irais avertir votre mère d'être très vigilante.  
-vous pensez qu'il pourrait arriver malheur à Dis ? demanda Bilbo.  
-mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, répondit le roi, vous aussi Bilbo soyez très attentif et comme Kili rester à mes côtés aussi souvent que possible, je ne souhaite pas qu'il vous arrive malheur.

Bilbo hocha la tête et lui sourit pour tenter de le rassurer. Kili vint se blottir dans les bras protecteur de son oncle et noyer deux larmes contre sa chemise. A présent, il avait quelque chose à craindre de Loarn, c'était presque officiel.  
-je vous libère pour l'après midi, déclara Thorin à ses fils de cœur, allez prendre du repos ou vous entraîner à l'épée, comme vous voulez mais rester vigilent mais ensemble.  
-bien mon oncle, répondit Fili.

Les deux frères partirent gravir les escaliers pour remonter en haut de la montagne. Un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté et Thorin vit que Loarn et ses amis conseillers étaient encore présents et observaient les deux princes quitter les lieux. Malheureusement Thorin ne parvint pas a interpréter leurs expressions. Exaspéré, Thorin poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers son hobbit qui posa une main sur son épaule. Ce contact permis à Thorin ne garder les pieds sur terre et de ne pas céder à la panique.  
\- je ne m'imaginais pas votre séjour de cette manière, avec de accident, un problème de succession et de complot éventuel! Je vous prie de m'excuser.  
-de quoi ? D'avoir réussit à convaincre vos neveux de vous avouer leur secret, de vous avoir avoué mes sentiments et d'avoir découvert la plus belle montagne de la Terre du Milieu ? Ne soyez pas stupide ! Nous allons déjouer ce complot, si complot il y a et tout reviendra dans l'ordre !

L'optimiste du hobbit redonna le sourire à Thorin, comme d'habitude. Il redécouvrait un sentiment qu'il avait bien connu lors de conquête d'Erebor et leur interminable voyage pour tuer Smaug. Retrouver cette sensation était agréable pour les deux compagnons. Beaucoup de souvenirs leurs revenaient en mémoire et ils se souvinrent de tous ses moments ou ils étaient été proches sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. A présent, il était hors de question de passer à côté de ces moments.  
Dwalin prit la suite des choses et organisa la suite des évènements pour que Thorin puisse se consacrer à autre chose. Le conseil se retira mais l'ex-compagnie de Thorin resta sur place pour aider Dwalin : après tout l'un de ses membres avaient été blessé donc ils prenaient la chose à cœur.  
-tout ira bien d'accord ? déclara Bilbo, détendez vous.  
-vous avez raison, que diriez-vous de visiter les jardins de la montagne ?

Le visage de Bilbo s'éclaircit aussitôt et Thorin devina qu'il avait touché juste.

ooooooo

Les jours s'enchainèrent sans qu'aucun accident ou qu'aucune menace majeur ne vienne gâcher le quotidien de la cité naine. Mise à part la brèche qui avait manqué de blesser le prince Kili qui s'était rouverte et la section condamné… Cela avait demandé beaucoup d'effort d'adaptation et d'imagination de la part de tous afin de réorganiser les différents ateliers et ouvriers. L'important était de ne pas prendre de retard sur les commandes des royaumes alentours.

Malgré le travail acharné de la compagnie, aucune preuve ne fut trouvée pour relier cet incident quiconque mais cela ne faisait aucun doute que ce n'était pas un accident. Dwalin, qui restait persuadé que Loarn était derrière tout ça, l'aurait volontiers enlevé et enfermé dans une petite pièce à l'écart de la civilisation afin de lui faire cracher le morceau mais ce n'était pas au goût de son roi… Loarn savait utiliser les émotions du peuple à ses fins, donc il était parfaitement capable d'utiliser l'opinion du peuple contre Thorin.  
C'est ce que Thorin expliqua à Bilbo alors qu'ils jouaient aux échecs dans le bureau royal adjacent à la salle du trône. Plus tôt dans la soirée, Balin et Dwalin étaient passé les voir pour une conversation pas très joyeuse. Et les mots de Balin résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Bilbo.

« -je souhaitais t'avertir d'une chose, avait déclaré Balin en prenant un air plus grave, après avoir raccompagné le jeune Lorin chez son père, tu sais l'accident dont s'était occupé Kili et Fili, Loarn était la. En repartant, j'ai entendu des opinions peu réjouissantes sur toi et notamment sur les privilèges que tu accordes à Bilbo.

Thorin n'avait pas comprit sur le moment et s'était sentit trahit. Il aurait également souhaité que son fidèle conseiller vienne lui en parler plus tôt.  
-Bilbo les mérite amplement ! Et puis depuis quand être honoré en tant qu'invité d'Erebor est-il un privilège ? avait répliqué Thorin.

Thorin s'était redressé sur son fauteuil et avait serré les poings. Il n'avait jamais apprécié Loarn. Un nain avide de richesse et de pouvoir, trop à cheval sur les principes d'un autre temps. Thorin l'avait réintégrer au conseil du roi uniquement car il en faisait déjà partit du temps de son grand-père. Ce Loarn avait l'âge que Train son père aurait aujourd'hui s'il était de ce monde et rien que pour cette différence d'âge, Thorin lui devait un certain respect. Donc le supprimer de la vie politique d'Erebor n'avait pas été question à la réorganisation de la Montagne Solitaire. Thorin le regrettait à présent.  
Quant à Bilbo, ne n'avait pas sut comment réagir à cette nouvelle.  
-nous sommes bien d'accord mon gars, avait répliqué Balin en lui souriant, Bilbo mérite tout cela mais Loarn est quelqu'un qui estime que la reprise d'Erebor ne s'est faite que par le sang des nains versé à la bataille. Il n'apprécie pas de savoir que nous ayons eut besoin d'un « semi-homme » pour y parvenir.  
-on se doutait que certains nains de cette cité soient embêtés par cette idée, avait ajouté Dwalin, et on ne peut rien faire pour les empêcher de penser par eux-mêmes.  
-certes, avait avoué Thorin en grognant, mais cela m'inquiète. Loarn pourrait-il causer du tors à mon hobbit, euh notre hobbit?

Le lapsus plus que révélateur de Thorin avait fait rougir Bilbo et rire Balin et Dwalin. Balin se permit quand même de glisser à son ami d'éviter ce genre de phrase en présence de certaines personnes.  
-non, même s'il est un nain peu recommandable, il n'irait pas jusqu'à s'impliquer dans quelque chose de stupide! S'était exclamé Balin en riant presque, et puis Bilbo reste très apprécié de la population, nous sommes toujours à ses côtés. Je voulais simplement te mettre au courant. Bilbo ne risque rien ! Mais avec ce qui s'est passé pour Kili, il faudrait être prudent pour Bilbo aussi, au cas où.

Dwalin avait eut un rire en disant que le pire qu'il puisse arriver à leur maître hobbit était qu'il se perde dans les innombrables escaliers de la cité. »

Tant que ce n'était que de se perdre, Bilbo estimait que c'était préférable à un accident. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Balin, le doute s'était installé et avec lui, un début de peur. Mais pour le moment rien ne pouvait lui arriver dans ce bureau éclairé par la cheminée allumée. Il commençait à ce faire tard mais après une journée assez compliquée à gérer, Thorin voulait plus que tout d'un moment de calme.  
Et puis Bilbo n'arrêta pas de gagner alors il ne pouvait pas rester vaincu !

-je ne comprends pas ce que voudrait Loarn en faisant cela, déclara Bilbo, échec à part ça !

-encore ? Mais comment faites-vous ? s'exclama Thorin en se passa une main sur le front, pour en revenir sur Loarn, il paraît évident qu'il veut m'évincer. Il a toujours eut cette attitude envers moi, enfin sans doute était-ce moins marqué au début. Mais il ne peut avoir le trône, c'est impossible ! Sa famille a toujours été riche et influente, elle a toujours été présente au conseil et proche de la famille royale mais rien de pourrait justifier la montée sur le trône d'un membre de cette famille.  
-et si quelque chose venait à arrivé à vous ou aux garçons, qui serait roi ?  
-reine ! Dis prendrait ma place, ma sœur a été formé par mon grand-mère et mon père exactement comme moi. Et je ferais en sorte qu'un membre de la compagnie soit en charge du royaume. Balin ou Dwalin mes cousins par exemple.  
-je vois. Loarn a déjà exprimé des critiques sur votre manière de gouverner ?

-oui, bien sur. Il n'apprécie pas la manière dont j'ai géré la restauration d'Erebor, trop moderne à son goût, il n'approuvait pas les changements fait au conseil et le fait que j'impose l'ex-compagnie dans le conseil. Il est beaucoup trop puritain pour moi ! Je ne l'ai pas renvoyé du conseil à cause de l'influence de sa famille sur le peuple.

Bilbo resta silencieux, le temps de mettre Thorin échec et mat. En ce voyant une nouvelle fois vaincu, Thorin se laissa tomber en arrière, contre le dossier de son siège.  
-j'abandonne, déclara-t-il avec un sourire, vous êtes doué.  
-Fili m'a dit la même chose, répondit Bilbo en rangeant les pièces.

Thorin alluma sa pipe et rapprocha son fauteuil près de la cheminée. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes et la lune illuminait la salle du trône, ils pouvaient voir ses rayons depuis la fenêtre du bureau. Bilbo vint le rejoindre.  
-si je comprends bien, Loarn serait un peu intouchable en cas de problème.  
-il ne me plait pas de l'avouer, mais oui dans une certaine mesure. Nous n'avons pas trouvé le moyen de l'écarter sans qu'il cri à l'indignation et au complot !  
-ironique de sa part…

Thorin hocha la tête. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes dans la cheminée. La chaleur lui caressait le visage, brûlant toutes tensions dans ses muscles. Depuis l'accident de Kili, aucune minutes ne passaient sans qu'il s'inquiète pour ses proches et cela l'épuisait. Les mains de Bilbo se posèrent sur les tempes du roi nain et les massèrent doucement.  
-l'une de vos tresses commencent à se défaire, fit remarquer Bilbo en saisissant l'une des longues tresses derrière l'oreille de son compagnon.  
-ah oui effectivement, déclara Thorin, je la referais quand j'aurais un peu de temps.  
-voulez vous que je le fasse ? Je me suis entraîné sur Kili sur les conseils de Fili, avoua Bilbo en rougissant.  
-Kili devait être heureux tient ! déclara Thorin en éclatant de rire rien qu'en imaginant la scène, pourquoi vouliez vous apprendre ?  
-et bien pour être capable de faire quelque chose pour vous, chuchota Bilbo en baissant les yeux, et pour me rapprocher de votre culture.

Thorin le trouva tellement adorable qu'il vint le prendre sur ses genoux sans crier gare et l'embrassa passionnément. Même si Bilbo répondit volontiers au baiser, il s'écarta rapidement du torse puissant de son compagnon, le regard rivé sur la porte d'entée.  
-Thorin, et si quelqu'un rentrait ? S'inquiéta Bilbo.  
-oh, vous avez raison pardonnez moi. Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour vous occupez de ma tresse ?  
-avec joie !

Ils échangèrent les places, Bilbo assit sur le fauteuil et Thorin assit à même le tapis moelleux devant le feu. Avec habilité et patience, le hobbit défit le nœud maintenant la perle bleue et ovale et la mit de côté. Il peigna soigneusement les cheveux noirs teintures de reflets d'argents de Thorin et tressa les mèches entre ses doigts. Son apprentissage auprès de Fili porta ses fruits. Et au contraire de Kili qui avait passé son temps à se plaindre, le roi se laissa aller contre les jambes du hobbit et ferma les yeux un moment, totalement détendu.

Il dut s'endormir car quand il sortit de sa torpeur, Bilbo lui massait les épaules et sa tresse avait retrouvé toute sa beauté. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis plusieurs années. Thorin avait oublié le bonheur que pouvait apporter une personne aimée dans sa vie. Le nain posa sa tête contre le genou de Bilbo et poussa un long soupir.  
-et si nous remontions ? Nous seront plus à l'aise.

Thorin hocha la tête et le leva péniblement. Tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir.  
-depuis quand n'avez vous pas prit du repos ?  
-bonne question ! Mais ce n'est pas maintenant que je pourrais en prendre ! Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me reposer avec tout ce travail, et encore moins maintenant qu'on essaye de blesser ma famille, répondit Thorin en passant un bras autour des épaules du hobbit.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, faisant sursauter Bilbo. Dwalin entra sans ménagement et se planta devant Thorin.  
-la surveillance de Loarn à débuter comme tu l'as dis depuis ce matin et rien ! s'exclama Dwalin, il n'a rien fait ni rien dit de suspect.  
-très bien, merci pour ton rapport mais cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? demanda Thorin d'un ton lasse.  
-certes, mais je préfère faire mon rapport quand les souvenirs sont encore frais ! Bofur a reprit la surveillance et Nori et viendront faire leur rapport demain à la première heure.  
-merci mon ami, tu peux aller te reposer.  
-oui, ta sœur doit m'attendre.

Il reçu un coup derrière la tête en guise de réponse, Thorin n'aimant pas tellement connaître leurs habitudes de couple ! Bilbo et Thorin suivirent la silhouette imposante et parfois inquiétante de Dwalin à travers la salle du trône plongé dans la semi obscurité de la nuit et ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Ce nain était le plus fiable du royaume mais aussi l'un des plus effrayants. Le croiser dans le noir au détour d'un couloir ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Thorin ferma son bureau à clé, enfin à deux clés car deux verrous, puis passa un bras autour des épaules de Bilbo. Il fit taire les inquiétudes de celui-ci quant à leur proximité en lui faisant remarquer l'absence de lumière, puis partit en direction des appartements royaux. Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, le grand nain laissait ses yeux et des oreilles traînés afin de protéger leurs arrières.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Je poste donc le chapitre 8, en espérant que vous aimerez ! En vu des nombreux followers, je constate que ma fic refaite plais mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires en bas de la page car on ne dira jamais assez mais ce sont ces commentaires qui nous font avancer ! =)  
Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

Cette nuit la, Thorin s'était endormit à peine allongé sous les couvertures. Bilbo avait délaissé ses appartements la nuit pour l'immense lit de Thorin puis très peu et il avait encore du mal à se sentir totalement serein. Ils n'avaient pas put aller plus loin dans la passion mais avec toutes ces affaires exceptionnelles et habituelles, Thorin n'avait plus aucune énergie à la fin de la journée.  
Son hobbit s'était installé confortablement dans son dos et l'avait entouré de ses bras, essayant de laisser le moins d'espace possible entre eux. Contrairement au nain, Bilbo avait mit plus d'une heure à trouver le sommeil. Toutes ces histoires n'arrêtaient pas de le faire cogiter.

Le lendemain, Bilbo se réveilla beaucoup plus tôt et eut le temps de manger, se laver et de lire un livre en entier avant de se résigner à rejoindre Thorin qui dormait encore à poing fermé. Thorin dormit jusqu'à 10h passé d'un sommeil lourd et réparateur. Les nombreux mois de travail acharné l'avaient considérablement affaibli et ce moment de répit était plus que bienvenu. De son côté malgré son envie irrésistible de le secouer pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, le hobbit s'interdit d'empêcher son amant de se reposer. 0Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'ennuyait ! Bilbo se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers près de Thorin et retira ses vêtements pour se glisser sous les draps et les couvertures en fourrures.  
C'est seulement à onze heures passées que Thorin remua et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il se tourna vers son amant et l'entoura de ses bras.  
-'jour, bien dormit ? murmura-t-il en venant niché son nez dans le creux du cou de Bilbo.  
-oui, et vous il semblerait que vous êtes reposé, déclara Bilbo en scrutant l'entre jambe de son compagnon.

Thorin baissa les yeux et constata qu'il était en forme. Le roi nain crut même déceler une lueur de gourmandise dans les yeux de Bilbo. Aucun commentaire ne se fit, ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour se comprendre. Et effectivement, il se sentait en pleine forme, et d'humeur joueuse ! Il entoura la taille de Bilbo et le souleva pour le positionner sur son ventre. Le hobbit tenta de se défaire de son étreinte mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, le nain gardait un avantage en force. Il se laissa alors faire et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Thorin qui ne demandait que ça.  
Cependant, les mains de Thorin avaient d'autres projets que de simples câlins et baisers. Elles glissèrent le long du corps de Bilbo jusqu'à ses hanches et ses cuisses avant de se lier sur la partie de sensible de l'anatomie du hobbit. Celui-ci fit mine d'être épouvanté d'une telle approche et envoyer balader son amant.  
-vous pensez déjà à ça à peine réveillé ! s'exclama Bilbo en essayant de descendre.  
-est-ce ma faute si vous m'attirez ? Se défendit Thorin, je ne peux pas rester dans cet état ! Votre aide serait la bienvenue…

Bilbo fit semblant de réfléchir, la proposition était tentante. A chaque passage des doigts ou des lèvres de Thorin sur sa peau, Bilbo redécouvrait des sensations perdues depuis plusieurs années. Des picotements dans le bas du ventre, des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale ! Et ce sentiment de chaleur dans le corps et dans le cœur… tout était délicieux. D'un sourire Bilbo donna sa réponse silencieuse à Thorin qui prit les choses en main. L'un des grandes mains rugueuses mais au toucher doux descendit plus bas et caressa doucement la virilité dressée à présent à l'extrême de Bilbo. Le souffle de son compagnon devint plus rapide et saccadé, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le torse de Thorin régulièrement.  
Le hobbit ressentit d'abord de la honte face à son physique qui n'était pas aussi impressionnant et parfait que celui de son amant mais Thorin l'empêcha de réfléchir plus longtemps en se redressa presque brutalement pour l'installer plus confortablement sur ses cuisses. Un baiser passionné fit taire toute parole d'excuse ou de gêne de la part de Bilbo et ce fut heureux.

Plus Thorin progressait dans la découverte du corps de Bilbo, plus celui-ci se sentait en confiance. Ils n'avaient pas eut de rapport sérieux l'un comme l'autre depuis lontemps ce qui faisait que tout était une découverte. Les sentiments mêlés à l'excitation de l'union prochaine de leurs corps étaient nouveaux et délicieux à découvrir. Soudain, Thorin sentit l'une des mains de Bilbo atteindre son membre pour lui donner du plaisir. Le roi se figea.  
-que ce passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Bilbo, cela ne vous plait pas ?  
-si, pardonnez-moi. C'est que j'ai perdu l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi.  
-je vois… alors profitez, répondit Bilbo avec un grand sourire.

Et le jeu reprit, tout simplement. Thorin eut quelque difficulté à se laisser aller mais les baisers et les sourires de son hobbit l'aidèrent beaucoup. Erection contre érection, bouche contre bouche, les deux amants n'en pouvaient plus de ressentir autant de chose ! Biblo tenait Thorin serré contre lui, ses bras autour de son cou et l'implorait presque de le prendre. Le roi sous la montagne ne se fit pas prier et entreprit de préparer correctement son amant.

Même cette étape parut agréable pour Bilbo, contre toute attente ! Thorin connaissait son sujet…. Enfin, le nain lui fit écarter largement les jambes, lui saisit les hanches et s'enfonça aussi lentement que possible en Bilbo. La mimique de douleur disparut rapidement du visage du hobbit, ainsi Thorin put augmenter la cadence de ses coups de reins. Les gémissements de Bilbo se changèrent vite en cris de plaisir dur à contrôler. Il fut obligé de se couvrir la bouche pour ne pas avertir toute la cité de leur moment de complicité !  
-je crois que j'arrive à la limite, dit Bilbo en se cramponnant aux épaules de Thorin.

La délivrance arriva effectivement, Bilbo se déversa dans la main de Thorin qui le caressait en se cambrant violement. Thorin ne tarda pas à jouir dans un grognement lourd, se laissant tomber sur Bilbo. Durant plusieurs minutes, seules leurs respirations saccadées se firent entendre dans la pièce. Finalement, Bilbo bougea et s'appuya sur un coude pour pouvoir observer son amant qui se remettait de ses émotions les yeux clos et le visage serein.

Thorin n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les paupières ou la bouche pour parler à son amant qu'on vint frapper précipitamment à la porte.  
-qui est-ce ? Rugit Thorin excédé.  
-Fili ! répondit le neveu, pardon de vous déranger mon oncle mais vous aviez une réunion importante avec l'ex compagnie et vous êtes en retard !  
-je viens ! Laisse-moi vingt minutes.

Thorin se leva, non sans grogner et aller courir dans la salle de bain sous l'œil amusé de Bilbo. Il avait complètement oublié cette réunion pour établir si Loarn était vraiment une menace. Et forcément, Bilbo aussi ! Donc le hobbit le suivit vers la salle de bain au pas de course.  
-pourriez vous rester auprès de Dis durant mon absence ? Je ne veux pas vous savoir seul, avec ce que Loarn prépare ou ne prépare pas, je ne veux pas prendre de risques.  
-c'est entendu, j'espère seulement que je ne serais pas un intrus dans sa journée, répondit Bilbo en se rapprochant de la porte de la salle de bain.  
-je ne pense pas, il me semble qu'elle avait prévu d'aller au marché du fleur de la cité marchande, je pense que vous aurez des choses à vous dire !  
-effectivement, répondit Bilbo, a-t-elle digéré la nouvelle pour ses fils.  
-cela suit son cours, avec le temps tout s'arrangera, répondit Thorin pour se convaincre lui-même, vous parler lui fera du bien je pense.  
-je pense aussi, répondit Bilbo en scrutant le corps encore à moitié nu de Thorin.  
-je vous vois Bilbo…

Le hobbit rougit et alla se préparer pour sortir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Thorin arriva, lavé et habillé de ses vêtements royaux et sa couronne de fer. Il avait l'air tellement grandiose dans sa tenue de roi ! Bilbo rajusta le col de sa chemise et retira le peu de poussière qui s'était posé sur son manteau de fourrure avant de quitter l'appartement. Dans le couloir, Fili les regardait avec un sourire amusé. Lui aussi était très bien habillé, faisant honneur à son roi d'oncle.  
-un vrai petit couple ! lança Fili en riant à moitié.  
-je ne veux aucun commentaire mon neveu ! répliqua Thorin en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, ou est ton frère ?  
-avec Balin et Dwalin, il ne craint rien. Ne vous voyant pas arriver Balin m'a envoyé vous chercher. C'est plutôt rare de vous attendre.  
-donc pour une fois il est excusé, répondit Bilbo.  
-j'escorte Bilbo chez Dis puis je vous rejoins, déclara Thorin en prenant Bilbo par l'épaule.

Fili hocha la tête et repartit à travers les couloirs. Les appartements de Dis n'étaient qu'à une centaine de mètre plusieurs plus loin, ce ne serait pas long. Depuis le début de son règne, Thorin n'avait pas été une seule fois en retard, jamais ! Fili savait donc que pour qu'il ait plusieurs heures de retard, c'est qu'il trouvait en Bilbo des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que les discutions du conseil.  
Dis leur ouvrit presque aussitôt, à croire qu'elle les attendait derrière la porte. Elle salua son frère mais resta un peu plus froide que d'habitude avec Bilbo. Le hobbit ne s'en formalisa pas, pensant qu'elle devait encore lui en vouloir d'avoir été le premier au courant pour ses fils. Thorin serra tendrement l'épaule de Bilbo et effleura sa mâchoire en le lâchant. Dis ne vit rien et invita le hobbit à entrer pour un thé.  
-asseyez vous maître hobbit, déclara Dis en déposant le thé sur la table basse du salon, savez vous comment va Kili ?

Etonna par la question, Bilbo s'installa sur le canapé avant de répondre d'un ton hésitant :  
-et bien…je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui mais d'après Fili il va bien. Vous…pourquoi vous n'allez pas lui demander ?  
-apparemment vous savez plus de chose sur mes fils que moi donc autant passer par la source, lâcha Dis en servant le thé d'une manière sec et sans douceur.

Bilbo ne dit rien, gêné. Evidement il se sentait mal pour cette mère qui avait apprit une nouvelle plus que troublante dernièrement mais ce n'était en rien de sa faute. En bon hobbit, il ne chercha pas à envenimer les choses et souffla sur son thé afin de le refroidir patiemment. La princesse Dis poussa un grand soupir et se saisit elle aussi de sa tasse pour boire sa boisson chaude. Le malaise était clair et net, Dis savait que c'était à elle de dénouer la situation.  
-bon, je m'excuse ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.  
-je pense que si au contraire, mais ce n'est pas grave vous avez le droit de vous sentir mal.  
-je pensais vraiment que tout allait se passer normalement pour mes bébés. Pardon Bilbo, j'ai été injuste. Si vous saviez comment j'ai été seule quand leur père est mort…  
-ca n'a pas dut être évident d'élever deux garnements pareils !  
\- à qui le dites-vous ! Autant Fili était à peut près sage, autant Kili était particulièrement difficile ! Un vraiment garnement ! Seul Thorin avait de l'autorité sur lui.

Dis lui adressa un faible sourire et posa la tasse de thé maintenant vide sur la petite table basse en marbre.

-mon époux était très courageux et loyal envers le roi, Thor. Thorin et lui ne s'entendaient pas tellement, je crois que mon frère lui en voulait de m'avoir épousé si jeune. J'avais à peine la majorité quand j'ai épousé le père des mes enfants. Une année après, Fili devait au monde.  
-Thorin semble pourtant très proche des garçons.  
-oh oui ! Il ne le montre pas mais il était gaga de mes bébés ! Un vrai tonton-poule ! Quand mon époux est mort, il a reprit son rôle dans notre foyer pour élever les garçons.  
-c'est tout à son honneur. Il les considère comme ses fils vous savez.

Dis hocha la tête en souriant. Bilbo ne savait plus que dire. Il ne connaissait pas la vie de Thorin, mis à part ce que Balin lui avait dit durant la reconquête d'Erebor. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ne l'étonnait en rien et renforçait l'admiration et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Thorin.  
-je tiens énormément à mon grand frère et j'espère que vous tenez à lui autant que moi car sinon, vous aurez affaire à moi, déclara Dis avec un regard effrayant.

Bilbo sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos et rassura la princesse de ses sentiments, il n'avait pas d'autres choix d'ailleurs. Dis était finalement perspicace et avait deviné pour eux.  
-me voila rassuré ! Allons aux marchés aux fleurs ! Kili m'a assuré que les hobbits étaient des spécialistes en jardin.

Fin prête à partir de l'appartement, Dis passa son bras sous celui de Bilbo et l'entraîna dehors. -j'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien, déclara Dis la voix chargé d'émotion, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si quelque chose arrivait à mes enfants.  
-n'ayez crainte, répondit Bilbo, Thorin met tout en œuvre pour protéger votre famille.  
-notre famille, rectifia Dis.  
-pardon ?  
-notre famille, répéta Dis en souriant, maintenant que vous êtes compagnon de mon frère, vous faites partit de ma famille !

Bilbo ne répondit rien, sous le choc d'une telle déclaration. Jamais on lui avait dit quelque chose d'aussi touchant et de symbolique auparavant. Il venait de trouver une seconde famille et il comptait bien rester auprès d'elle aussi longtemps que possible.  
-je vous remercie de m'accorder votre confiance.

Ils montèrent plusieurs étages de la Montagne Solitaire et parvinrent à une partie de la ville envahie pour l'occasion par des rangées de fleurs multicolores et de toutes formes et de taille à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Bilbo fut très impressionné quand Dis lui apprit que toutes ses fleurs avaient poussés sur les flancs de la montagne, soigné par des nains spécialistes des cultures en hautes altitude. Ces plantes étaient donc rares, ce qui attirait bon nombre de personne sur le marché. Beaucoup d'hommes de Dale et de la vallée étaient présents et les commerces allaient bon train.  
Certaines de ces plantes avaient des pétales tellement colorés et lisses que leurs couleurs étaient réfléchies sur les murs de pierres vertes autour d'eux. Un beau spectacle que Bilbo était heureux de pouvoir admirer.  
-c'est magnifique ! s'exclama Bilbo en se penchant pour respirer les parfums inédits de ces fleurs incroyablement lumineuses.  
-effectivement, ce marché n'a lieu qu'une fois par mois mais tout le monde s'y bouscule, rester près de moi Bilbo. D'ailleurs j'ai une question pour vous ! Et cela concerne Thorin…

Bilbo avala difficilement sa salive, redoutant ce que la princesse au caractère bien trempé allait lui dire. Sa relation avec Thorin était récente, passionné et secrète pour les personnes hors de la famille, il avait donc du mal à en parler. De plus, expliquer ses sentiments étaient compliqué pour Bilbo, et ce depuis toujours. Malgré tout il essaya de faire de son mieux pour paraître à l'aise et attentif.  
-dites moi, murmura Dis en se penchant pour se rapprocher de Bilbo, depuis quand avez-vous des sentiments pour mon frère ?

La question était attendue, elle n'étonna pas du tout Bilbo mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre. A vrai dire il hésita lui-même.  
-je…eh bien je crois que je me suis sentie proche de Thorin depuis la conquête d'Erebor. Et puis après je suis rentré chez moi donc je ne savais plus vraiment. Et quand je suis revenu, quelque chose s'est…réveillé… je suppose ? Pardon je suis gêné de parler de ça…  
-oh, ma curiosité est déplacée mais c'est plus fort que moi ! N'en parlons plus maître cambrioleur, venez ces fleurs la sont comestibles et ont un goût acidulé tout à fait amusant !

Soulagé que Dis lâche l'affaire, Bilbo retrouva le sourire et suivit la princesse à travers la foule d'homme et de nain au milieu des fleurs. Il gardait néanmoins une pensée pour la compagnie qui débattait sur la dangerosité éventuelle de Loarn et ses sbires. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas le cas.

**ooooo**

Dans la salle des rois, l'ex compagnie de Thorin prenait une pause après leur réunion privé dans le bureau de Thorin. Le reste du conseil n'avait pas été convié ce qui était regrettable selon Balin. Le vieux conseiller était attrister de constater que le conseil était séparer en deux partie, ce n'aidait pas à voir Thorin en souverain solide. Un conseil qui se divise est toujours un signe de problème. La question était de savoir si la deuxième partie de ce conseil, représenté par Loarn, avait des plans visant à aller contre l'autorité de Thorin et de la famille. La surveillance de Loarn n'avait rien donné, il était beaucoup trop discret et malin. Par contre, Nori avait prit la liberté de garder un œil sur son frère et la, les éléments étaient clairs et sans appel. Plusieurs fois il avait surprit des paroles inquiétante sur les projets de son frère contre Thorin.  
-quand il a un coup dans le nez ce nain se met à parler plus que de raison, avait déclaré Nori avec un sourire malicieux, et quand une belle naine est en face de lui en plus de l'alcool, il devient bavard. D'après lui, Loarn a effectivement des plans visant la famille royale, donc Thorin. Il ne l'aime pas, n'apprécie pas sa manière de gouverner qui selon lui est trop différente de celle de Thor. Malheureusement il n'a pas donné de détails quant à des actions précises contre Thorin…

Le roi était resté silencieux, très embêté d'entendre ça. Il aurait mieux fallut qu'ils se soient trompé et que l'incident de Kili à la forge soit réellement un accident. Mais à l'évidence, ça ne l'était pas. Les preuves étaient la, Nori et ses nains et naines de surveillances de confiance. Ils n'avaient plus le choix et devaient envisager quelque chose.  
Malheureusement leur temps de réunion était écoulé et le conseil en entier devait avoir lieu. Thorin demanda à Nori de continuer à surveiller les faits et gestes de Loarn et ses proches puis libéra l'ex-compagnie afin de pouvoir tenir la réunion avec tous les conseillers. Bien sur la discrétion était de mise.  
-je suis inquiet Thorin, murmura Balin en s'installant à son siège à la droite de l'immense trône de Thorin, je ne pensais pas que Loarn serait comme ça.  
-pour le moment malheureusement nous n'avons pas de preuves directes contre lui, rien de sa part. Les paroles d'un nain ivre n'aura pas de poids devant le peuple. Nous devons attendre d'avoir de vraie preuve contre lui avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.  
-j'espère seulement qu'il ne va pas tenter quelque chose de vraiment dangereux.

Thorin hocha la tête, tout aussi inquiet que son vieil ami. Dwalin déposa ses deux haches contre la table et prit place à ses côtés, le visage fermé et scrutant les autres conseillers arrivé pour faire leur travail. Ils saluèrent respectueusement Thorin ainsi que Fili et Kili puis s'installèrent à leurs places attitrées, discutant calmement entre eux.  
Fili et Kili restaient sagement assit l'un à côté de l'autre, se contentant de répondre aux sourires que ces nains leur adressait. En vu de comment Kili torturait le bas de sa tunique, Fili voyait bien qu'il était stressé.  
-ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, dit Fili en venant passer ses bras autour des épaules de son frère.  
-non… je repense à Loarn et à ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.  
-ne craint rient, il n'y a aucune raison que Loarn essaye de t'éliminer, ni toi ni moi ! Ce serait stupide de sa part !  
-mais il peut atteindre notre famille.

L'aîné savait que son jeune frère avait raison. Mais comment le rassurer alors que lui-même était anxieux ?  
-n'y pense plus. Pour le moment nous devons savoir s'il a vraiment des vues malveillantes ou s'il a profité d'un accident pour t'effrayer et semer le doute.

La conversation fut coupée par Loarn qui venait de se planter devant eux avec un large sourire.  
-Prince Kili, c'est une joie de vous savoir en bonne santé, déclara Loarn en s'approchant des deux princes, nous avons eut très peur pour vous !  
-je vous remercie de vous soucier de ma santé conseillé Loarn, répondit alors Kili en inclinant la tête.

Loarn n'essaya pas d'en obtenir plus et partit s'assoir à sa place. Thorin et Balin avaient assisté à cet échange mais ne savait comment l'interpréter. Loarn semblait inoffensif comme cela mais son petit sourire en coin et son arrogance naturelle ne trompait personne. Fili parvint à détourner l'attention de Kili pour Loan et avec elle son angoisse en saisissant sa tresse derrière son oreille. Elle était en mauvaise état…  
-tu devrais faire attention à ne pas la défaire sans cesse, grogna Fili, tu dois en prendre soin !  
-dis que c'est une contrainte de me la refaire, tu adores ça ! répliqua Kili en lui souriant aussi normalement que possible.

Fili ne répondit pas mais un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il appréciait énormément jouer et prendre soin des cheveux noirs de son petit frère. Quand Kili lui avait demandé une tresse un an après la reprise d'Erebor, après l'accord de leur oncle, Fili avait réalisé avec fierté la première décoration de guerre, si importante dans la vie d'un nain. Et à chaque fois que Kili maltraitait ses cheveux, son grand frère réparait les dégâts avec la même attention et le même amour.  
-bien, le conseil peut commencer, déclara la voix forte de Thorin, à l'ordre du jour Balin ?  
-à l'ordre du jour, nous devons discuter de la question du transport des commandes pour le Gondor. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir de l'immense valeur de notre savoir faire et des bandits de grands chemins au Gondor ont déjà attaqué certains convois. La question : quelles mesures prendre pour sécurisé notre transporteurs ?

La question s'annonçait compliquée et longue à traité. Fili entendit le léger soupir de son petit frère à côté de lui et sourit par amusement.

**oooo**

Bilbo rejoignit la salle des rois avec la princesse Dis qui avait les bras chargé d'un grand bouquet de fleurs blanches et aux pétales en formes de losanges étirés tout à fait insolite. Elles répandaient un doux parfum de vanille épicé étrange mais reposant. A leur passage, les nains et naines s'inclinaient devant la princesse avec des sourires éclatant, heureux de pouvoir croiser la seule naine de la famille royale.  
A leur arrivé derrière le trône du roi, le hobbit et la naine virent que la réunion était terminé et que tous discutaient joyeusement, éparpillés autour de la table du conseil. Bilbo se souvenait encore de la fois ou Thorin lui avait demandé de s'y installer pour des conseils…, il n'en gardait pas forcément de bons souvenirs à cause de certaines personnes.  
-Ah Bilbo, princesse Dis ! s'exclama Balin avec un grand sourire, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. Et quel beau bouquet !  
-merci Balin, cela fait longtemps que ne l'on s'est pas vu pour dîner, fit remarquer Dis, je demanderai à Bombur de préparer un dîner pour nous tous ! Thorin qu'en dis-tu ? Un repas avec la compagnie ce soir ?  
-tes désirs sont des ordres, répondit le roi amusé.  
-parfait, j'y vais de ce pas, Bilbo je vous confie les fleurs !

Le bouquet arriva dans les bras de Bilbo en un éclair et Dis était déjà partit vers les cuisines, tel un ouragan doré. L'attitude de la princesse fit rire la plupart des nains et ceux qui la connaissaient depuis longtemps soufflèrent en souriant… Fili et Kili saluèrent Bilbo avec un sourire timide : ils n'avaient pas revu le hobbit depuis l'accident de Kili.  
-vous allez mieux ? demanda Bilbo à Kili.  
-oui, merci Bilbo. Et vous ? Comment allez-vous ?  
-très bien, beaucoup de choses ont changé, déclara Bilbo en laissant glisser son regard sur Thorin occupé à autre chose à quelques pas d'eux.  
-oui, c'est ce que j'ai crut comprendre, répondit Kili en souriant, ne vous laissez pas faire par son mauvais caractère.

Il reçut alors un coup sec mais affectueux derrière la tête à la fin de sa tirade. Thorin avait fini sa conversation et s'était glissé silencieusement derrière son neveu pour écouter les reproches sur son caractère qu'il allait dire : le roi n'était pas né de la dernière pluie Kili et Fili avaient toujours quelque chose à dire. A la vu de son tout nouveau compagnon et les bras encombrés de son imposant bouquet, Bilbo se mit à rougir d'un coup et essaya de dissimuler son visage derrière d'une des immenses pétales.  
Le bouquet était pour Thorin évidemment et comme Bilbo ne pouvait pas lui offrir naturellement en public sans attiré l'attention, il avait convenu avec Dis que ce serait elle qui lui donnerait. La princesse avait l'habitude d'offrir des choses à son frère donc cela passerait inaperçu. Seulement, elle était partie et à présent Bilbo ne savait plus quoi faire de son présent. Les trois nains royaux avaient aussitôt compris le malaise et eurent une pensée assassine pour leur sœur et mère pour avoir mit leur ami hobbit dans un tel embarra. Finalement, à la grande surprise de ses neveux, Thorin s'avança vers Bilbo pour lui prendre le bouquet, aussi naturellement que s'il le déchargeait qu'un paquet trop lourd.  
-Balin ! Appela Thorin, Dis a oublié ses fleurs, peux-tu t'occuper de rédiger le compte rendu du conseil avec Ori en mon absence ?  
-bien sur, nous nous verrons au repas ce soir.

Thorin positionna correctement les fleurs dans ses bras afin de ne pas les écraser et murmura un « merci » à peine audible, que seul Bilbo et Kili entendirent. Le hobbit rougit de plus belle mais un large sourire vint remplacer ses lèvres crispés par le stresse. D'un signe de tête le roi de la montagne invita à Bilbo à le suivre et ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter l'interminable salle des rois quand Loarn les arrêta d'une exclamation.  
-Mon roi, pourrions nous assister au dîner de ce soir ? demanda le conseiller en arrivant au petit trot vers lui, les autres conseillers et moi apprécierons beaucoup pouvoir partager des moments privilégier avec la famille royale, afin de pouvoir resserrer les liens dans le conseil.

Thorin vit la grimace de Kili et Balin derrière Loarn mais ne pouvait pas refuser une proposition aussi polie et pleine de bon sens. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de refuser et devant l'insistance de Loarn et toutes ses bonnes manières, il finit par accepter. Ravi, le vieux conseiller d'inclina très bas et alla annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses amis conseiller. Balin observa le roi et Bilbo quitter la pièce, presque comme des voleurs. Il poussa un profond soupir et invita Kili pour l'accompagner dans la rédaction du compte rendu.  
La salle des rois se vida peu à peu de ses conseillers, seuls restaient les quelques nains et naines qui traversaient la pièce afin de se rendre dans une autre section de la montagne. Cet après midi la, quelques enfants nains avec leurs chiens jouaient derrière les colonnes aux pieds dorés. Leurs rires résonnaient jusque dans le plafond de la montagne et donnait un aspect moins lourd à la Montagne Solitaire.  
Balin, Ori, Kili et Fili s'étaient assis à la table, et restaient muets depuis quelques minutes. Hormis les éclats de voix des jeunes nains, seul le grattement de la plume d'Ori sur son parchemin se faisait entendre. Finalement ce fut Kili qui rompit silence avec une phrase âpre et acide :  
-Thorin était obligé d'accepter Loarn et ses sbires au dîner ? Vraiment ?!

Les mains de Fili et de Balin se posèrent sur ses épaules dans l'espoir de l'apaiser mais rien n'y fit, Kili ne s'en remettait pas. Personne n'avait envie de voir les visages de ces nains au repas qui devait être à l'origine entre famille et ami. Un repas intime se transformait en repas public et même si les autres ne le disaient pas, cela les enrageait.  
-Thorin devrait être plus ferme avec Loarn, admit Balin, mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Concentrons-nous sur notre tâche. Ori, nous t'écoutons.  
-ne te laisse pas abattre par ce nain Kili, déclara Ori, oui Balin commençons, plus vite nous aurons terminé plus vite nous serons partis.

Les deux nains se remettaient au travail aussi vite que possible. Fili tira discrètement la tresse de son petit frère avant de lui murmurer :  
-qu'est ce qui te met autant en colère ? Je comprends que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir de les avoir à dîner mais ce n'est qu'un dîner tout de même…  
-et si Thorin cédait sur d'autre chose ? demanda Kili.  
-arrête de te faire peur pour rien, Thorin est droit et juste. Ait confiance en lui et en nous d'accord ?

Kili hocha la tête et tenta de se reconcentrer sur son travail de conseiller et sur le rapport de réunion. Jamais il n'avait vu Thorin céder pour quoi que ce soit quand il s'agissait de la famille ou de la compagnie, donc il n'avait plus l'esprit tranquille.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir à tous !  
L'inspiration m'a frappé de plein fouet après mon 4e visionnage de la Bataille des Cinq Armées ! Et après deux paquets de mouchoirs assassinés plus tard, j'ai réécris deux chapitres d'un coup ! C'est beau !  
Bref ! Merci pour vos reviews, courtes certes mais bon, parfois on n'est pas inspiré ! ^^  
Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

Merci encore de me lire!

* * *

Le soir au repas, l'ambiance était très clairement électrique entre les membres de la famille royale. Kili et Dis restaient dans une attitude boudeuse après l'annonce de la présence du reste du conseil au repas. La princesse n'avait absolument pas prévu d'adapter ses sujets de conversations à des quasi inconnus donc elle fit très clairement comprendre mon mécontentement. Bombur non plus n'avait pas apprécié la blague…passer d'un repas d'une quinzaine à plus de vingt n'avait pas été au gout de sa brigade. Et pourtant les assiettes regorgeaient de plats sentant merveilleusement bons et délicieux.

En bout de table, Thorin mangeait à peine, animant la conversation entre Loarn et Balin contre sa volonté. Il voyait bien que ses neveux ne mettaient pas autant d'entrain dans leur conversation avec Ori et Bilbo et cela l'attristait profondément. Sachant pertinemment que Loarn et les autres conseillers feraient des remarques suites au repas avec Thranduil et Bard, il avait placé ses neveux et sa sœur au plus près de lui, puis ses conseillers les plus proches et ensuite Bilbo. Ce placement d'éloignement était loin d'avoir fait l'unanimité auprès de la compagnie et du hobbit en question mais pour une fois, Loarn ne fit aucun commentaire et se montra enchanté de pouvoir être aussi du roi.

Avec un peu de chance sa langue de serpent restera un peu plus longtemps derrière ses dents à l'avenir grâce à ces petits privilèges. Loarn et les autres avaient un égo à contenter, voila tout. Thorin voyait les choses ainsi mais ne parvenait pas à regretter de ne pas avoir Bilbo plus près de lui. Par chance, Kili et Ori l'entouraient bien.  
-Thorin ne semble pas heureux, fit remarquer Ori à voix basse, tu vois Kili cela m'étonnerais qu'il accepte de nouveau ce genre de repas pompeux.  
-je l'espère, répondit Bilbo, cela n'est absolument pas convivial. Même avec les _Sacquet de Besace à ma place cela se passerait mieux…_

Alors que Kili hochait la tête, Bilbo lança un regard timide vers le roi et remarqua qu'il jouait avec les miettes du pain en écoutant à peine ce que Loarn disait à Balin et à Dis. Et son regard restait planté sur Bilbo, ce qui rendit ce dernier heureux, c'était le mot ! Savoir que dans un moment comme celui-ci Thorin se tournait vers lui était une pensée réconfortante.  
Le hobbit lui lança un petit sourire auquel Thorin répondit aussitôt, comme soulagé. Ils auraient put commencer une conversation silencieuse si Loarn n'avait prit à partit Thorin pour un sujet tout autre.  
-la cité ne parle que du magnifique bouquet pour vous aviez dans les bras cet après midi Majesté, on parle déjà d'un mariage dans les chaumières.

Thorin laissa échapper un soupir moqueur, un peu trop peut-être car Loarn se redressa sur sa chaise, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Quoi qu'il en soit la plupart des personnes autour de la table se figea sur place afin d'entendre ce qui allait suivre.  
-le peuple risque d'être déçu, déclara Dis, ce bouquet était de ma part, vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué par je suis arrivé avec.  
-effectivement non je n'ai pas fait attention, admit Loarn, quoi qu'il en soit il faudrait sans doute songer à assurer la descendance de la famille royale. Y pensez-vous sérieusement ?  
-ma descendance est déjà assuré conseiller Loarn.

Le vieux nain posa son regard sur Fili et Kili mais il était évident que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Fili haussa un sourcil tout en se redressant, montrant à Loarn qu'il devait à présent mesurer ses propos.  
-bien évident Fili est tout à fait capable de régner sur Erebor tel un vrai roi, mais je pensais à une descendance plus proche. Vos propres enfants ne seraient-ils pas mieux placé pour reprendre le royaume ?  
-votre question n'a pas de sens, rétorqua Dis piqué dans son orgueil et ceux de ces fils.

Thorin leva la main droite pour faire taire tout le monde, évitant ainsi que la discussion de s'enflamme. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une telle conversation ce soir et souhaitait mettre les points sur les « i » sans attendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait de tels remarques, et aussi qu'on sous-entendait que Fili ne serait pas le meilleur roi après lui. Quant à Kili n'en parlons pas, Loarn et le reste du conseil faisait comme s'il n'existait pas.  
-le conseiller Loarn ne voulait pas vous offenser princesse Dis, dit un autre conseiller plus loin d'eux.  
-oui, ajouta encore un autre qui n'avait plus de cheveux sur la tête, nous nous préoccupons de la survie de la famille royale et de notre héritage, voila tout.  
-et bien sachez ceci, déclara Thorin d'une voix forte et grave, je suis las d'entendre toujours les mêmes débats sans queue ni tête sur cette descendance qui ne vient pas. Sachez que mes neveux sont des héritiers depuis la reconquête d'Erebor, ils ont été couronné comme tel, et reconnu par le peuple comme tel. Ils sont comme mes fils. Ils sont jeunes mais apprennent vite et ont toute ma confiance. Il serait peut-être temps de leur accorder la votre et votre respect par la même occasion. Bien… pourrions-nous finir ce repas ?

La lassitude évoqué par Thorin se voyait à présent très bien sur son visage, ce qui incita tous les conseillers à ce taire et à reprendre des conversations moins sensibles. Cette question d'héritier avait été évoqué mainte et mainte fois en réunion, avant et après la reconquête d'Erebor et à présent que Thorin s'était autorisé à passer à autre chose avec Bilbo, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. En levant les yeux, il vit les regards remplis de gratitudes et d'un soupçon d'admiration de sa sœur et de ses neveux.  
Bilbo quant à lui fixait son assiette sans oser lever les yeux : ce genre d'ambiance qu'on pouvait qualifier de « pourrie » ne lui allait pas du tout. C'est alors que Bombur et les quelques nains à son service arrivèrent dans la pièce pour servir le dessert. De délicieux gâteaux aux noix et noisettes parsemé d'éclats de chocolats sur le dessus. Le sucré adoucit les cœurs et fit oublier pendant un instant la mauvaise ambiance.  
-Bombur il est délicieux, déclara Bilbo en avalant goulûment sa part de gâteau.  
-merci maître hobbit, votre avis compte beaucoup ! Sauriez-vous comment lui donner plus de saveur ?  
-il est parfait comme il est je vous assure ! Pourriez-vous m'en donner la recette ?

Alors que le hobbit et Bombur discutaient de pâtisseries sous l'œil amusé de la compagnie et mi-tendre de Thorin, des gloussements se firent entendre du bout de la table ou mangeaient plusieurs membres du conseil extérieur de la compagnie de Thorin. Ces bruits résonnant de dédain parvinrent aux oreilles de Bilbo qui coupa court à la conversation et se replaça devant son assiette les yeux baissés. Il en avait presque oublié que ce repas n'était pas privé. Et la, il ressentait juste de la honte.  
-messieurs, si vous compter vous moquer d'une personne autour de cette table, je vous prierais de sortir, déclara Dwalin d'un ton sec, ce sont des occupations de gamins sans cervelle !  
-avouer que ce sont des sujets de conversations qui sont rare à Erebor, cela ne fait pas très épique, répondit Loarn avec un sourire.  
-le repas est-il terminé ? demanda poliment Dis à son frère, je souhaite me retirer.

Thorin hocha la tête et Bilbo fut l'un des premiers à se lever, vite suivit par Fili, Kili, Dis et Balin. Finalement, ce fut la moitié de la table qui quitta la pièce. Loarn et Thorin furent les derniers à bouger et le roi saisit fortement l'épaule du conseiller pour l'empêcher de sortir.  
-je commence vraiment à être fatigué de vos paroles contre ma famille et du maître hobbit, veuillez cesser je vous prie. Je ne vous demande pas de les apprécier mais de leur montrer le respect qu'ils méritent. Est-ce clair ?

Loarn détourna les yeux, effrayé par ceux noirs de colère de son roi. C'était la première fois que Thorin se montrait en colère contre lui personnellement… Le conseiller hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de s'enfuir au pas de course dès que le souverain lui ait lâché l'épaule. Thorin poussa un long soupir et alla quand même s'excuser auprès de Bombur pour ce revirement de situation. Puis il rejoignit l'immensité des couloirs de la montagne pour regagner ses appartements en espérant que Bilbo y soit.  
Finalement il fut très déçu de ne pas le trouver ni chez lui ni dans ceux qu'il avait attribué à Bilbo pour son séjour. Il alla finalement frapper à la porte de Dis qui put tout de même le renseigner. Elle avait les traits tirés et les yeux légèrement rouges, comme si elle avait verser des larmes de colère ou de frustrations.  
-les garçons l'ont emmené faire un tour sur les remparts. Il ne neigeait plus et les étoiles étaient magnifiques.  
-je vois…  
-ce n'est pas la première fois que tu l'entends mais je t'en conjure : prends garde à ce Loarn. Tu aurais dû te débarrasser de lui depuis longtemps ! Grand-père ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture de son vivant alors pourquoi l'avoir prit dans le conseil ? Si tu veux mon avis c'était une grande erreur.  
-je m'en rends bien compte figure toi ! répliqua Thorin les dents serrés.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Dis refusa de laisser son frère rentrer chez elle. A la vue des deux haches de guerres dans l'entrée de l'appartement, Thorin comprit que Dwalin était ici et qu'il était de trop. Malgré tout Dis n'en avait pas fini par ses remontrances.  
-tu es le roi d'Erebor, ton devoir est de protéger ton royaume mais avant tout tes proches ! Si vraiment Loarn est responsable de l'accident dans les forges, tu penses qu'il va attendre pour remettre cela ? Qui sera le prochain ? Balin ? Moi ? Fili ? Il n'hésitera pas à atteindre Bilbo s'il le faut ! Tu as bien vu comment il le traite : il n'a aucun respect pour lui, pas la moindre once de respect ! Et le pire de tout cela c'est que tu ne fais rien !

Les paroles pleines de tristesse et de rancœur de Dis touchèrent Thorin plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Elle lui renvoyait avec des mots clairs son échec.  
-je t'interdis de me dire que je reste sans rien faire ! Je suis moi-même visé à travers les insultes contre vous ! Cela me touche !  
-et bien tu ne le montre pas assez ! Ton discours à table était touchant et je t'en remercie mais tu aurais dut être plus ferme et ce, dès le début !  
-merci je le sais ! s'écria Thorin en serrant les poings derrière son dos, j'ai mis les choses aux clairs avec Loarn quand vous être partis si tu veux savoir ! Mettez vous un peu à ma place ! Se faire haïr d'une moitié du conseil n'est pas la bonne chose à faire en ce moment ! Avec toutes les affaires commerçantes qui m'empêchent de dormir plus de cinq heures par nuit et maintenant les menaces sur vous, j'ai parfois du mal à y voir clair ! J'ai peur de mal faire, voila ! Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Dis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva pas les mots. Non, effectivement elle n'était pas à la place de son frère. Elle comprenait les enjeux mais restait en dehors de toutes ces affaires politiques, donc les angoisses de son frère lui était étrangères. Finalement, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de refermer sa porte, sans un mot.  
Le grand nain donna un coup de pied rageur dans le mur de pierre et se retourna dans le couloir pour rentrer chez lui mais il tomba sur Fili, Kili et Bilbo sur le chemin. Les trois amis restèrent bouche bée de le voir avec les sourcils autant froncé et l'air si en colère.  
-tout va bien ? demanda Kili en touchant du bout des doigts l'épaule de son oncle.

Thorin hocha la tête et sentit un peu de réconfort revenir quand la main de Bilbo se glissa dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. Le hobbit avait retrouvé son sourire et pleins de flocons de neiges pas encore fondus étaient parsemer dans ses cheveux. Le froid avait rosi ses joues et son nez, lui donnant un air si adorable que Thorin en oublia sa frustration. Kili et Fili regardèrent leur oncle d'un air inquiet mais celui-ci lui offrit un tendre sourire, de ceux qui n'étaient à présent que très rare avec un goût d'enfance passé.  
-pour ce qui a été dit au repas ce soir, commença Thorin, j'espère que vous savez que jamais vous ne serez déshérités.  
-nous l'avions comprit, le rassura Fili en hochant la tête, on sait que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment mais essaye de ne pas te laisser faire par ce nain.  
-je vais avoir besoin de vous pour m'aider alors, déclara Thorin en ébouriffant affectueusement la tignasse noire de Kili.

Les neveux promirent avec de larges sourires et grandes accolades avant de repartir chez eux, bras dessus bras dessous. Bilbo passa alors un bras autour de la taille de Thorin, se collant alors un peu plus à lui, un sourire interrogateur sur les lèvres. Ils rentrèrent eux aussi chez Thorin et le roi demanda à ce qu'on lui coule un bain bien chaud. Deux domestiques arrivèrent peu de temps après pour remplir la grande baignoire du roi et même y plonger des sels de bain fabriquer à Dale, sentant merveilleusement bon la verveine. Quand ils quittèrent les appartements avec une révérence, Bilbo sortit de sa cachette et aida Thorin à se débarrasser de sa couronne et de ses lourds vêtements.  
-vous n'être pas obligé de faire ça, déclara Thorin, vous donnez l'impression d'être à mon service.

Bilbo ne répondit pas mais leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller ranger la couronne sur son présentoir dans la chambre. Le hobbit entendit Thorin se glisser dans l'eau presque brûlante et pousser un soupire d'aise. Le petit hobbit se chargeait même de préparer leurs habits pour la nuit : son souhait était que Thorin puisse se détendre totalement. Lui avait put le faire en riant aux éclats et en hurlant sur le mur d'enceinte d'Erebor avec Kili et Fili, donc c'était au tour de Thorin d'oublier durant quelques heures les tracas de la vie avec des conseillers véreux. D'un pas silencieux, Bilbo rejoignit la salle de bain qu'il ne cassait de trouver somptueuse et admira Thorin qui somnolait dans la baignoire incrusté dans le sol.

L'eau lui parvenait aux épaules, rendant le reste de son corps flou sous les légères vagues que provoquait sa respiration lente. Sa longue chevelure noire et grise ruisselait d'eau parfumée, inondant au goutte à goutte son visage…  
-allez-vous vous faire attendre encore longtemps ? demanda doucement Thorin sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Une main émergea de la surface de l'eau vers Bilbo, l'invitant à se dépêcher donc le hobbit se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la baignoire, frissonnant. La température de l'eau et celle de l'air contrastait brutalement. Le bras de Thorin s'enroulait autour de la taille nue de Bilbo tel un serpent autour d'une proie et le colla contre lui, l'obligeant à s'installer contre ses jambes. Le menton sur l'épaule de Bilbo, Thorin en oublia alors tous ses problèmes et se concentra sur le parfum de la verveine et de la peau sucré de son compagnon.  
-je suis désolé pour tout ça, murmura Thorin, j'espère que cela ne remet pas en cause votre présence à mes côtés.

Pour toute réponse, Bilbo tourna la tête pour déposer un doux mais court baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Thorin.  
-mes sentiments pour vous ne font que grandir depuis mon arrivée, je ne vous quitterais pas. Pas à cause d'un nain idiot. Personne ne vous laissera.

Thorin sourit et serra un peu plus son hobbit contre son torse, se perdant dans les boucles humides qui lui chatouillaient les joues. Au fond de lui, l'idée que Bilbo ou sa famille se retourne contre lui paraissait stupide ! Malheureusement parfois il venait à douter et à prendre peur d'être seul avec sa couronne sur la tête. Parfois il avait peur de ne plus voir le plus important, se laisser dépasser par les évènements ou des personnes manipulatrices.  
Dans un geste habile, Bilbo défit l'emprise des bras de Thorin et vint s'assoir à cheval sur ses cuisses. Les petites mains glissèrent sur les épaules du nain pour les masser du mieux qu'elles le purent. Bilbo se rapprocha le plus possible de Thorin, joignant leur torse et gardant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Lentement, l'habilité de Bilbo et la chaleur relaxante du bain eurent raison des tensions du corps du roi nain et Thorin se trouva totalement détendu… ou presque.  
Les épaisses mains de Thorin vinrent effleurer le creux de ses reins et Bilbo sentit son amant lui suçoter le cou amoureusement. Le désir les submergea rapidement alors ils se mirent facilement d'accord pour la suite des évènements.

**000000**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent à Erebor sans qu'aucune remarque désobligeante ne soit entendue ou prononcé. Le mariage de la fille aîné de Bard fut l'une des plus belles fêtes que la vallée ait connues et les populations de Dale et d'Erebor furent ravies de tant de beauté et de raffinement. La petite Tilda avait été acclamé par la foule avec sa légère couronne de fleure d'hiver dans les cheveux, fabriqué par les jardiniers de la Montagne, et donc avait eut elle aussi son moment de gloire. Evidemment la famille royale Durin avait été conviée, ainsi que l'ex-compagnie de Thorin Okenshield. L'époux de Sigrid avait été durement taquiné par Bain, Bofur et Dori durant le repas mais tout était resté bon enfant.  
Même si Dis s'était montrer très pâle durant l'échange des vœux des futurs mariés, son regard déviant sur ses deux fils assis à sa droite, tout le monde s'était réjouit de cette union si bien fêtée.  
Après le mariage, l'un des gros échanges entre les Monts de Fer et Erebor s'était finalisé, clôturant ainsi le mois d'absence de sommeil de Thorin et de négociation du conseil. Tout le monde pouvait ainsi dormir plus de six heures par nuit, ce qui changeait la vie de la Montagne. Moins de pression, moins de prise de tête et plus de sourire dans les couloirs.

Grâce à tout cela, Kili avait put s'affirmer dans les travaux du conseil, s'occupant avec brio des affaires moins envahissantes avec son frère et Ori. Les trois jeunes du conseil s'étaient montrés très indépendants et avaient soulagé les anciens de tâches pressantes et prenantes dans les forges et les affaires plus courantes. Thorin et Balin n'avaient d'ailleurs pas hésités à les féliciter en public, devant le reste du conseil et en présence d'habitants d'Erebor pour leur bon travail. Cela avait réinjecté un peu de confiance en soi aux deux héritiers qui se montraient plus assuré devant les anciens du conseil les ayant critiqués par le passé. D'ailleurs, leur mère s'était de nouveau rapproché de ses deux bébés, ce qui évidemment les avait rassuré et donner du courage. Elle avait mit peu de temps à faire son deuil finalement…

Ce matin la, la neige avait envahi une fois de plus la vallée et le paysage semblait figé dans le temps et l'espace. Une épaisse couche de brouillard isolait Erebor de Dale et il régnait une ambiance morose sur les chemins de rondes. Ce genre de temps gâchait le moral des gardes et le froid mordant rendaient les couloirs glacés. Jamais depuis la reprise d'Erebor, les nains n'avaient eut à supporter de telles températures.

Il était encore tôt quand Fili se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. En sueur et affolé, il avait mit plusieurs minutes à reconnaître son environnement et se rendre compte que Kili était bien la, vivant et dormant comme un bienheureux emmitoufler dans les draps et couvertures. Fili se passa la main sur le visage et se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir de faire disparaître les visions de morts de son cauchemar. Mais rien n'y faisait…, elles restèrent bloquées dans son esprit, comme si son cerveau était cassé. Le plus discrètement possible, Fili sortit du lit et d'habilla pour aller raviver le feu dans la chambre et dans le salon. L'appartement était glaciale et c'est en claquant des dents qu'il alla faire chauffer de l'eau pour se faire un thé.

Il s'assit sur la peau de bête devant la cheminée et attendit que l'eau dans la marmite chauffe. Revoir les images de la bataille des cinq armées n'était pas en soi un si grand traumatisme : il était un guerrier et avait été éduqué avec cet objectif. Par contre, revoir son frère et son oncle manqué de se faire tuer par des orques… il n'y avait pas été préparé. Ce genre de rêve revenait rarement depuis deux ans, sauf quand il était malade ou bien quand il avait des mauvais pressentiments. Ce matin la, Fili ignorait pourquoi ces visions l'avaient reprit.  
-tu as fais un cauchemar ? demanda la voix ensommeillée de Kili sur le côté.

En tournant la tête, Fili découvrit son frère sur le seuil de leur chambre, enroulé dans deux couvertures pour ne pas à avoir à s'habillé. Le plus jeune frère s'avança jusqu'à lui et vint s'assoir près de lui, la tête sur son épaule. Il eut le droit à une remontrance de son aîné pour sa tenue légère mais ne s'en formalisa pas : Kili se rapprocha un peu plus de son compagnon, partageant ainsi leurs chaleurs. D'un geste tendre, Fili replaça correctement les couvertures autour du corps de son frère pour en faire un cocoon bien chaud et le prit dans ses bras pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.  
-ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, répondit Fili en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
-tu mens très mal Fili, murmura Kili, tu n'as jamais sut mentir.

Fili hésita un moment puis poussa un soupir : cela ne servait à rien de mentir à son frère, il le connait tellement bien. Il entreprit de lui expliquer son cauchemar sans permettre à sa voix de trembler, ce qu'il parvint à faire sans trop de mal. En parler lui faisait toujours du bien et à la fin de son récit, Fili se sentait tout de suite mieux. Il resserra sa prise autour de l'emballage autour de son amant mais se rendit alors compte que…Kili s'était rendormi…  
Parfois Fili se sentait seul !

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte de manière pressante. Fili déposa avec délicatesse son fardeau sur la peau de bête au sol puis alla ouvrir au pas de course. Il s'agissait de Thorin déjà habillé et en tenue de souverain, visiblement alarmé par quelque chose.  
-Fili, habille toi et viens vite ! Ou est Kili ?  
-il dort encore, pourquoi ? Que ce passe-t-il Thorin ?  
-un grave accident dans le village des forgerons, nous devons y aller. Laissons dormir Kili il nous rejoindra !

Fili fit entrer Thorin le temps qu'il se prépare et vit avec amusement la mine désespéré de Thorin quand il découvrit que Kili dormait enroulé dans ses couvertures près du feu. Le souverain décida de lui-même de recoucher Kili et de le border solidement dans le lit de son frère, comprenant bien qu'ils ne faisaient pas chambre à part. De toute manière, il avait d'autres choses à pensées que les habitudes de sommeil de ses neveux.  
-Tonton ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Kili avec sa voix d'enfant ensommeillé.  
-un accident, tu nous rejoindras après. Dors Kili.

Thorin remonta les couvertures jusqu'au menton de son neveu et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Cela lui rappelait quand Kili était encore un tout jeune nain et devait avoir un câlin pour s'endormir. Fili finit par faire irruption dans la chambre à coucher, prêt à partir. Il attrapa sa fine couronne et la coiffa dans ses cheveux sur la route, après avoir fermé l'appartement à clé. Les descendants de Durin empruntèrent une succession de couloirs, se rapprochaient du quartier en suivant les cris et le brouhaha ambiant.  
-Balin est venu me cherché i peine dix minutes, lui-même ne savait pas grand-chose, lui apprit Thorin en le tenant par le coude pour ne pas le perdre, dépêche toi !

Plusieurs gardes furent obligés de leur frayer un chemin pour accéder au lieu de l'accident. Malgré l'heure matinale, le raffut de l'accident avait rameuté les foules. Des naines avec leurs enfants encore en habits de nuits des marchands, des soldats, tous dispersés dans la rue des forgerons de petits objets, rendait la circulation impossible. Enfin, ils arrivèrent derrière une rangée de garde armée délimitant une zone de sécurité autour du lieu du drame. Thorin aperçu les cheveux de Nori dépassé et Balin penché au-dessus d'un corps. Fili et Thorin entrèrent dans l'atelier du forgeron et constatèrent que l'artisan était bien mort.  
-Balin, que c'est-il passé ? demanda Thorin, gardes faites évacuer ces gens !

Le vieux nain se releva, laissant découvrir la dépouille du marchand, étendu à terre dans une marre de sang.  
-tuer par plusieurs coups à l'abdomen, un poignard ou une dague peut-être, commenta Balin, nous n'avons pas retrouvé l'arme. Oin va pouvoir nous en dire plus je pense. En tout cas celui qui a fait ça était enragé.  
-d'après ce que les autres forgerons m'ont dit, il venait de mettre de l'ordre dans son abris quand c'est arrivé. Un nain sans histoire en apparence, commerçant honnête, déclara Nori à voix basse, je vais continuer à me renseigner car il est évident que nous avons un meurtrier en liberté.  
-merci Nori, entoures toi de tout le monde et de tout le matériel dont tu auras besoin, déclara Thorin en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, peut-être est-ce qu'une histoire de vengeance qui aurait mal tourné. Ne négliger aucune piste. Faites évacuer le corps, ce n'est pas bon pour le peuple de voir une telle chose, ordonna Thorin.

Les membres de la compagnie réagirent vite et bien, épargnant au peuple amassé contre les gardes une vision sanglante peu soutenable. Alors qu'ils s'affairaient autour de la scène de crime avec les gardes, Thorin, Fili et Balin discutaient à voix basse de la situation. Loarn et ses sbires finirent par les rejoindre, essoufflés d'avoir couru. Thorin fronça les sourcils, contrarié par ce retard inhabituel mais le conforta dans son idée qu'il ne fallait plus compter sur eux. Voyant d'autres membres du gouvernement faire leur apparition, le peuple s'agita dangereusement. Les mouvements de foule pouvaient mal tourné et il y avait beaucoup de naines et d'enfants dans cette rue.  
-votre majesté pourrait faire une déclaration afin de rassurer son peuple, proposa l'un des conseillers.

Thorin sembla approuver l'idée et monta sur une marche d'une habitation pour être vu de tous, Fili et Balin l'encadrant une marche plus bas. Des visages inquiets, de la peur également mais aussi de l'espoir : l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Comme tous les royaumes, Erebor avait son lot de délinquants et de meurtre chaque année. Son lot d'accident également. Mais la, l'animalité avec laquelle ce pauvre forgeron avait été assassiné était presque inédit et faisait froid dans le dos. En plein jour en plus ! Thorin devait réagir pour rassurer la foule.

Fili resta légèrement à l'écart, admirant le sang-froid de son oncle et détaillant discrètement ses paroles et gestes pour apprendre de lui. Plus tard, il serait amené à gérer ce genre de foule paniqué. Alors que quatre gardes évacuaient par derrière le corps du malheureux, Thorin réclama quelques instants de silence en sa mémoire. Cette initiative fut bien accueillit des commençants et des habitants du quartier. La rue fut plongée dans un silence de mort. Thorin ferma les yeux, la tête légèrement baisser en signe de respect.  
-moi Thorin, roi sous la montagne, ne peut admettre qu'un meurtre aussi horrible soit commis de plein jour dans une rue d'Erebor ! Ce n'est pas concevable. Je vous promets que nous trouverons le fin mot de cette histoire ainsi que l'assassin. Il sera sévèrement jugé, j'en fais la promesse ! Déclara Thorin d'une voix forte et claire, je vous demande à présent ne reprendre vos activités, et de nous laisser travailler.

A la fin de son discours, le peuple l'acclama quelques minutes. Les sourires revinrent sur les lèvres des naines tenant leur enfant contre elle et les nains reprirent peu à peu leur confiance. Fili et Balin applaudirent son oncle pour les accompagner, sincèrement heureux que Thorin ait trouvé les mots justes pour rassuré cette foule.  
-maintenant allons voir Oin, déclara Balin alors que Thorin s'apprêtait à descendre la marche, une main sur l'épaule de Fili.

Soudain, Fili sentit un souffle de vent contre le haut de son épaule puis un hurlement de naine strident et terrifiant se fit entendre.  
Le temps s'arrêta alors pour Fili, il se rendait à peine compte de ce qui l'entourait. Alors que plusieurs personnes se tournaient vers l'origine de ce hurlement, lui ne voyait que Thorin, appuyé contre la porte de la bâtisse, une flèche plantée dans son torse.  
Les yeux écarquillés et rivés vers ceux de son neveu, le monarque sentit son sang se glacer quand la douleur envahit son être tout entier. Incapable de faire face ou de dire quoi que ce soit, Thorin se laissa glisser contre la paroi, le souffle coupé et le visage déformé par la douleur. Fili et Balin le rattrapèrent juste à temps pour l'allongé par terre puis ce fut la panique totale dans la Montagne.

Fili saisit la nuque de Thorin entre ses mains pour le maintenir vers lui mais voyait déjà son teint viré au gris et ses yeux se révulser.  
-Thorin ! s'écriait Fili, restes avec moi ! Garde les yeux ouverts je t'en supplie ! Dwalin il faut l'évacuer !

Dwalin et ses hommes prirent les choses en main, comme s'ils étaient préparés à cette éventualité depuis longtemps. Ils évacuèrent tant bien que mal la rue pour permettre aux autres de s'occuper de Thorin. Le guerrier tatoué laissa ses hommes gérer la foule et bouscula les conseillers vieux et inutiles pour empoigner Thorin avec Dori, Nori et Gloin. Balin saisit Fili par les épaules et l'éloigna presque de force de son oncle. Deux temps trois mouvements, les quatre amis avaient disparut de la rue, emportant Thorin en sécurité aussi vite que possible.  
-Fili, suis les, je vais chercher Oin ! s'exclama Balin.

Fili les suivit, sans savoir comment ses jambes pouvaient encore le porter. Il courrait en tête de cortège, éloignant tous les nains en travers de leur chemin avec ses deux poignards. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder en arrière et voir visage inconscient de son oncle et la traînée de sang qui les suivait alors qu'ils l'amenaient jusque dans sa chambre. Les appartements étaient vide et c'était tant mieux : Bilbo aurait fait un attaque en découvrant ses amis ramener Thorin dans cet état.  
A peine l'eurent-ils allongés sur le grand lit que Oin faisait irruption avec du matériel médical plein les bras. Balin saisit Fili, Nori et Dori pour les faire sortir de la chambre : moins ils seraient autour du roi mieux ce sera.  
-Fili, tu devrais sortir, déclara Balin, va chercher ton frère et Bilbo s'il te plait, il est dans les étages supérieures avec la princesse Dis dans les jardins.  
-non, je reste ! répliqua Fili en tendant le coup pour apercevoir ce que faisait Oin.  
-va chercher ton frère, Dwalin et moi nous resterons pour seconder Oin, les autres monteront la garde.  
-mais Balin…  
-tu ne peux pas être plus utile Fili ! Rugit Balin en le poussant vers la porte.

N'ayant jamais vu le vieux nain autant en colère, Fili se vit perdre toute combativité et quitta rapidement les lieux la tête basse. Il ferma la porte, le souffle court et se massa les tempes. On venait de tirer une flèche sur son oncle, qui allait peut être le tué. Balin avait raison, la situation était grave et Kili, Dis et surtout Bilbo devaient être mit au courant. Fili se mit alors à courir à toute allure vers les étages supérieurs à la recherche de sa mère et de Bilbo, en espérant de tout cœur que personne ne les ait déjà mis au courant.  
Finalement, son cauchemar avait bel et bien annoncé un malheur.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello !  
Dans ce chapitre, l'issu de l'attenta et de la niaiserie ! Est-ce que Thorin va se réveiller ou pas… suspense ! Enfin pas trop il vous faut seulement lire le chapitre ci-dessous pour le savoir !  
Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !  
Merci à mon Sucre pour ces bons conseils, dis moi si je les ai bien utilisé!  
Une très bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Bilbo entra silencieusement dans la chambre en portant un large plateau recouvert de plusieurs plats de nourritures chaudes et nourrissantes. Dans le fond de la pièce, assit sur un tabouret et adossé au mur de pierre, Dwalin se redressa vivement en posa la main sur sa hache. La seule source de lumière de la chambre demeurait dans la cheminée allumée. Dès que les boucles de Bilbo entrèrent dans la clarté, le guerrier se détendit. Le hobbit déposa le plateau au sol et adressa un faible sourire à Dwalin. Le guerrier se saisit d'un bol de ragout fumant et ne prit pas la peine d'en proposer à Bilbo.

Aucun mot ne furent prononcé. Le ragout donnait la nausée à Bilbo qui s'éloigna le plus vite possible de ce plateau que Bombur leur avait préparé. Il grimpa doucement sur le grand lit en baldaquin aussi doucement que possible. En retenant sa respiration, Bilbo s'installa aux côtés du nain allongé sous le drap, immobile. Un long soupir passa ses lèvres en constatant pour la troisième fois de la journée que les yeux de Thorin étaient toujours clos. Le coma se prolongeait… Allongé en position demi-assise grâce à plusieurs oreillers, le roi restait dans le coma, un large bandage légèrement rosi sur sa poitrine.  
Dwalin croisa le regard du hobbit et ne cacha absolument pas sa douleur.

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la tentative d'assassinat sur Thorin. Ces journées furent les plus difficiles et douloureuses pour la Montagne Solitaire, à commencer par la famille et la compagnie. Dis avait fait un malaise au milieu des tournesols à l'annonce de son fils et Bilbo était resté plus de deux jours sans parler au chevet du roi. Quant à Kili, il était à la limite de la paranoïa.  
Bien malgré lui, et sans avoir le choix, Fili avait prit le rôle de souverain en l'absence de son oncle et avait dû, protocole oblige, revêtir le lourd manteau de son oncle et sa couronne pour ses apparitions dans Erebor. Chacun de ses pas avec les affaires de son oncle sur lui le rendait malade mais il ne devait pas flancher. Pour le peuple, pour Erebor, pour sa famille. Heureusement, Balin, Ori et Gloin l'aidaient énormément à tenir le choc.

La garde avait été doublée, les hommes de Dwalin ne quittaient plus les appartements pour limiter les visiteurs indésirables. Dwalin restait en permanence près de son ami, la hache prête à l'emploi, le tueur aura été fou de retenter sa chance. Les autres membres de la compagnie avaient été mis sur l'enquête pour découvrir qui avait tiré sur Thorin, malgré leur chagrin.  
Tous se sentaient terriblement coupables qu'une telle chose se soit produite au nez et à la barde de tous les guerriers présent ce jour la ! Il s'agissait de la première tentative de meurtre sur un roi nain depuis l'histoire d'Erebor. L'incompréhension était totale et la colère immense.

Le matin de l'attenta, Oin avait passé plusieurs heures à déloger la flèche et réanimer Thorin plusieurs fois de suite. Bilbo avait eut la possibilité de rester à ses côtés ainsi que Dwalin et Balin. Malgré son mutisme, le hobbit avait tout fait pour sauver son compagnon en servant d'assistant à Oin, un infirmer en état de choc mais infirmier quand même. Ce n'avait été qu'en fin de journée, qu'Oin avait annoncé que les saignements abondants avaient été définitivement stoppés et que l'état du roi était stable. Les débris de la pointe de la flèche avaient retirés, le cœur du roi avait été épargné. La montagne entière avait poussé un soupir de soulagement. A présent, il fallait attendre et prier les dieux.

Bilbo n'avait pas de dieux à implorer alors il ne quittait plus la chambre de Thorin. La simple idée que Thorin puisse arrêter de respirer le terrorisé, l'empêchant de dormir. Si bien qu'en cinq jours il ne s'était reposer qu'une dizaine d'heures et cela commençait à se voir.  
On frappa à la porte et Balin entra en silence, saluant son frère et Bilbo. Le vieux conseillé s'installa près du feu comme souvent ces derniers jours et fixa Thorin profondément endormit dans son lit.  
-pas de changement ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.  
-non… il respire, mais rien n'a changé, répondit Dwalin en lui proposant le bol de ragout que Bilbo ne mangerait pas.

Balin hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien. Il observa en silence Bilbo poser très doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Thorin. Les yeux du hobbit se fermèrent lentement, comme s'il cherchait à lutter contre le sommeil. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et enfin Balin et Dwalin perçurent la respiration profonde du hobbit rejoindre celle du roi.  
-enfin il dort…, soupira Dwalin en se calant contre le mur, comment vont les petits ?  
-Ils font face. Mais ils ne vont pas bien, répondit Balin à voix basse, le roi Thranduil et le seigneur Bard nous ont envoyé une lettre de soutien. Personne ne veut l'entendre mais si Thorin meu…  
-il ne mourra pas ! s'exclama Dwalin cédant à la panique.

Un froissement de couverture les surprit et les deux frères se retournèrent vers le lit, l'espoir plein les yeux. Mais ce n'était que Bilbo qui avait sursauté dans son sommeil à cause de l'éclat de voix de Dwalin. Balin lança un regard lourd de reproche à son petit frère puis se leva pour couvrir le corps de leur ami cambrioleur de deux couvertures. Oin avait déconseillé de trop couvrir le roi à cause d'un début de fièvre la veille mais avec le froid qui sévissait à Erebor depuis quelques jours, elle était vite retombée.  
Balin fit de son mieux pour ne pas déranger Bilbo mais celui-ci était repartit dans le monde des rêves. Il glissa même le long de Thorin, posant la tête sur la cuisse de Thorin. Dans cette position il ressemblait à un petit chat blotti en quête de chaleur humaine.  
-nous devons l'envisagé, cela ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, reprit Balin avec un regard triste, si Fili doit monter sur le trône à son âge nous devons en parler. Sans compter que nous n'avons pas encore trouver d'où venait la flèche, Bofur affirme que cette flèche est faite sur mesure, mais aucun des fabricants d'Erebor ne fait ce modèle.

Le vieux nain alla se rassoir en face de son petit frère et laissa toute sa détresse et sa peine se dévoiler. C'en était trop ! Les larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues sans vouloir s'arrêter. Rares étaient les fois où Dwalin avait vu son frère pleurer… La destruction de leur maison par Smaug, la bataille de la Moria évidemment. La folie de Thorin après la mort du dragon bien sur. Mais à part ces fois la, il n'avait pas de souvenir précis. La nature de Dwalin n'était pas douce et ne faisait pas de lui un confident très empathique.  
-tu as de la chance de pouvoir veiller sur lui, ajouta Balin, moi je suis obligé de soutenir le pauvre Fili devant des conseillers calculateurs qui n'attendent que cette succession ! Ces nains me donnent des envies de meurtres !  
-s'il n'y a que ça…ça peut s'arranger, murmura Dwalin en serrant les dents, d'après toi ils auraient put tenter de tuer Thorin pour que Fili reprenne le trône et ensuite ils auraient profité sa fragilité ?  
-je n'en sais rien… peut-être. Nous manquons d'éléments…  
-dans ce cas mettons Loarn et les autres sous surveillance. Je te laisse prendre ma place Grand frère.

Dwalin se leva, laissa l'une de ses haches à Balin en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot pour retrouver Nori, Bofur et Gloin. L'organisation de la mise sur écoute demandait du temps et des moyens dont ils avaient à discuter. Avec un peu de chance cela ferait avancer cette affaire. Déjà que celle du forgeron assassiné n'avait rien donné… enfin si ! Ils savaient à présent que ce n'était qu'une diversion pour que Thorin se montre à découvert.  
Il descendit plusieurs étages avant de parvenir à la salle des rois et plus précisément dans la le bureau de Thorin. Sans surprise, il y trouva Bofur, Nori mais également Fili et Kili ainsi que Dis. Quant elle aperçut son compagnon, la princesse s'inquiéta de savoir qui avait prit le relai auprès de son frère.  
-Balin est avec lui, Bilbo aussi et une demi-douzaine de mes hommes, déclara Dwalin avant de s'assoir avec ses compagnons.

Il se retrouva en face de Fili qui s'était assit sur une chaise à côté du grand fauteuil de Thorin. Tout dans la pièce était pâle et triste. Sous la lourde couronne de métal qui appartenait encore son oncle, Fili était même translucide. Jamais il n'avait eut d'aussi larges et sombres cernes sous les yeux et Dwalin trouvait qu'il avait les traits tirés. Et à côté de lui, Kili ne paraissait pas en meilleure forme, loin de la.  
Le plus jeune ne lâcha pas l'épaule de son frère qu'il serra fermement, comme si défaire son emprise allait le faire basculer dans le vide. Jamais les deux frères et amants n'avaient été si fusionnels en cette heure si sombre.

Bofur jouait machinalement avec l'un des jouets en bois fabriqué par son cousin Bifur, le regard triste. Tous avaient les yeux marqués de cernes et leurs corps trahissaient le manque de sommeil. Ils étaient tous déprimés, terriblement inquiets pour leur roi.  
-alors ? demanda Dwalin, ou en sommes-nous ?  
-nous avons un problème, déclara Nori, nous n'avons retrouvé aucune preuve sur les lieux.  
-comment ça ?  
-nous avons établi l'endroit ou le tireur était positionné mais nous sommes arrivé trop tard, tout à été nettoyé, répondit Bofur. Pourtant nous sommes arrivés le soir même. L'endroit était trop net pour être honnête. S'ils existent des preuves, je pense que Loarn et ses compagnons les ont, je ne vois que ça.  
-Loarn avait du mal à feindre la moindre inquiétude ou empathie pour Thorin, déclara Dis, et ses regards pour mes garçons n'étaient pas acceptables ! Je suis sure qu'il est derrière tout ça !  
-avant de pouvoir accuser qui que ce soit, il faut des preuves, répliqua Fili.  
-encore…, souffla Dwalin, il faut mettre Loarn et ses partisans sur écoute. Leur comportement est suspect je suis d'accord avec vous.

Nori et Bofur se levèrent, signe qu'ils prenaient les choses en mains. Ils saluèrent les fils de Durin et la princesse et quittèrent les lieux les épaules basses. Fili poussa un profond soupir, en mal à une terrible migraine. Il sentit les mains de Kili lui retirer la couronne et la déposer sur le bureau. Le mal de tête sembla reculer légèrement sans ce poids au dessus des yeux de Fili.  
-vous devriez vous reposer un peu les garçons, déclara Dis, Balin m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de conseil cet après midi. Vous avez très bien gérer ces derniers jours.

Sa voix se voulait rassurante mais rien n'y faisait : leur peine à tous était trop grande. Fili hocha tout de même la tête, déclara qu'il allait passer voir Thorin et Bilbo avant d'aller se reposer. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants mais seul Kili le remarqua.  
-Je crains qu'à part une surveillance rapprochée, nous ne puissions rien faire, ajouta Dwalin comme pour combler le vide.

Le silence d'imposa. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient obligés d'attendre que Loarn veuille bien leur exposer ce qu'il avait trouvé ? C'était tout simplement ridicule et particulièrement rageant ! Dwalin prit Dis par la main et l'emmena se promener dehors dans l'espoir de lui changer les idées, laissant les deux héritiers seuls.  
-Fili, ça va ? demanda doucement Kili en venant s'accroupir à côté de son frère.

Fili ne le regarda pas mais hocha la tête, sans grande conviction. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette ambiance Kili vint prendre le visage de Fili entre ses mains et le tourna presque de force vers lui. Au premier contact visuel, les yeux de Fili s'inondèrent d'eau salée.  
-Fili, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Déclara fermement le plus jeune.  
-je…j'aurais du…  
-aurais du de rien du tout ! répliqua Kili, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'un malade essaye de tuer notre oncle ce jour la, même avec ce rêve ! Je sais ce que tu penses sur tes cauchemars mais tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour changer cela !

Fili se pencha brutalement pour saisir son frère dans ses bras pour le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pu. Il était rare que les rôles soient échangés, mais quand c'était le cas, c'était intense. Kili savait que quand Fili craquait, toute sa vie semblait se retourner et qu'il avait besoin de son petit frère pour reprendre pied. Il fallut attendre plusieurs minutes dans cette position pour que les pleurs du plus âgé se calment, mais Kili se desserra pas sa prise autour de la taille de Fili.  
Les lèvres du plus jeune nain se posèrent dans le cou de Fili et débutèrent un petit suçon que l'héritier tarda à interrompre.  
-bravo…, je vais avoir une marque, répliqua Fili en se massant le cou.  
-peut-être mais grâce à cela, tu penses à autre chose. Promet moi que tu vas arrêter de te sentir coupable.

Fili lui sourit, tellement heureux de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un comme lui. Ils décidèrent de se rendre chez Thorin dans l'espoir dans le voir les yeux ouverts et grommelant comme à son habitude quand il se trouvait malade. Les hommes de Dwalin les laissèrent passés et les escortèrent même jusqu'à la chambre royale. Les jeunes nains trouvèrent bien sur leur oncle encore dans le coma, avec Bilbo roulé en boule près de lui, dormant à poings fermés.  
Balin les accueillit avec un léger sourire alors que Fili déposait la couronne de Thorin sur son présentoir sur l'une des commodes. Puis ils vinrent s'assoir à même le sol dos à la cheminée.  
-ça va les garçons ?

Kili répondit à peine et picora une grappe de raison qui restait dans le plateau. Sentant son frère être sur le point de flancher de nouveau, Kili s'installa derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras, lui donnant les grains de raisins sucré et juteux à la main. Cette position lui rappelait celle dans laquelle ils étaient le matin de la catastrophe, à la différence que le contexte était nettement plus sombre.  
-essayez de dormir mes petits, déclara Balin en leur donnant une autre couverture, profitez de cette accalmie. Je veillerais sur vous quatre.

Les deux jeunes nains le remercièrent et Kili s'adossa à la pierre blanche entourant la cheminée, serra un peu plus son grand frère contre son torse. Fili sentit son petit frère s'endormir rapidement mais pour sa part, le sommeil ne venait pas. Trop de questions et d'inquiétudes tournaient dans son esprit. Timidement, il tourna la tête vers Balin qui hocha la tête, signe qu'il répondrait à ses interrogations.  
-Balin, si Thorin ne…enfin s'il ne se réveille pas. Je…jamais je n'y arriverai. Jamais je ne serais un bon roi comme Thorin !

Un flot de larme régulier dévala ses joues, les sanglots secoua légèrement les épaules du jeune héritier. Craquer deux fois en d'espace d'une heure, voila qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes. Le jeune prince s'en trouva presque honteux et se hâta s'essuyer ses larmes. Balin eut un sourire affectueux et se pencha vers ses deux élèves.  
-Thorin n'est pas près de nous quitter, déclara Balin également pour lui-même, et si jamais c'était le cas, tu as la confiance du peuple et de la compagnie. Tu es un bon prince qui a énormément appris auprès de Thorin. Aie confiance en toi.

Fili tentait de croire aux paroles bienveillantes de Balin mais voir Thorin dans le coma à deux mètres de lui l'empêchait d'être optimiste.  
-tu sais petit Fili, quand la grande bataille fut terminée et que Thorin dû accueillir le peuple d'Erebor en tant que roi, prendre ses responsabilités…et bien il eut peur. Très peur. Se retrouver devant le fait accomplit fait frémir même les plus sages. Je me souviens d'un soir où il a même versé quelques larmes en se souvenant des heures glorieuses de Thror son grand-père. Je trouve que tu lui ressemble plus que tu ne le crois, donc ne te tourmente pas l'esprit mon gars.

Balin tapota gentiment le genou de Fili puis se recula pour le laisser se reposer. Les paroles de son professeur l'apaisèrent finalement un peu mais l'héritier eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, gardant les yeux rivés sur son oncle. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme lent et paisible pourtant, signe qu'il y avait de l'espoir. Finalement, Fili alla rejoindre Kili dans leur palais nocturne et exclusif quelques minutes plus tard, veillé par Balin.  
Ce jour la, ils furent plusieurs à dormir relativement bien pour la première depuis cinq jours. Ce ne serait pas suffisant pour supporter les jours à venir mais c'était toujours bon à prendre.

**ooooooo**

Trois jours plus tard, la neige avait cessé de tomber sur la vallée et la température de la Montagne avait cessé de dégringoler. Les foyers commençaient à se réchauffer pour de bon. Si la chaleur était revenue dans les maisons, elle n'avait pas refait surface dans les cœurs, bien au contraire. Le roi sous la Montagne restait plongé dans un sommeil profond et sans fin, et ce malgré les bons soins d'Oin et de Bilbo. Les nains et naines de la Montagne Solitaire se mettaient doucement à désespérer.  
Grace à sa conversation avec Balin, Fili avait retrouvé un peu de confiance et semblait avoir reprit des couleurs, comme son frère. Malgré l'était préoccupant de Thorin, ils avaient reprit espoir en sa guérison. Et pour le moment, la meilleure chose à faire était de plonger corps et âme dans le travail, afin de ne pas penser à d'autres choses peu réjouissantes.

De son côté, Bilbo avait dormit presque douze heures d'affilées l'autre jour et donc était prêt à remplir pleinement son rôle auprès de Thorin. Dans l'après-midi, il venait de finir d'assister l'infirmière pour la rapide toilette du roi quand Dwalin fut demandé par Nori hors de la chambre. Il se retrouva alors seul avec son compagnon endormit, pour son plus grand bonheur.  
Doucement, Bilbo s'assit au bord du lit et sortit la brosse à cheveux de la table de chevet en chène pour prendre soin de la chevelure emmêlée de Thorin. Même s'il se sentait ridicule de parler à quelqu'un dans le coma, Bilbo n'hésita pas une seconde à profiter de ce moment d'intimité.  
-Thorin, je vous en supplie, songez à vous réveiller… Huit jours que vous êtes dans le coma et nous n'en pouvons plus. Je n'en peux plus Thorin.

D'un geste tendre, le hobbit vint déplacer une mèche grise de devant les yeux de son compagnon pour la remettre derrière son oreille. Le visage de Thorin semblait si paisible, comme endormi, que Bilbo fut tenté de le secouer pour le réveiller. Comme avant l'attentat quand le roi nain avait du mal à se lever pour aller travailler. Seulement il savait que cela ne changerait rien et aggraverait à coup sur l'état du nain.  
Bilbo se rapprocha un peu plus de Thorin, espérant de tout cœur que personne ne décide de rentrer dans la chambre à ce moment la. Avec une tendresse digne des plus beaux contes de la Terre du Milieu réservés aux enfants, Bilbo vint frôler les joues du bout de ses doigts et vint poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Thorin. Elles étaient rêches du manque d'hydratation mais chaude mais ce toucher avait tant manqué à Bilbo.  
-s'il vous plait Thorin, murmura Bilbo en posant son front contre celui de son nain, je suis perdu sans vous…

Constatant amèrement que Thorin ne se réveillait pas comme par magie, Bilbo s'éloigna un peu en faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes. Il avait réussit à les refouler pendant près de huit jours, ce n'était pas maintenant il allait laisser tomber. Sans la voix et l'esprit de Thorin, il se sentait vide, la vie sans saveur. Comme si toute vitalité l'avait quitté !  
La porte s'ouvrit et Dwalin entra de nouveau, le visage fermé. Cela ne présageait rien de bon mais Bilbo ne posa pas de question, il savait que Dwalin finirait par lui en parler. Le guerrier posa ses haches contre le mur et reprit sa place sur le tabouret.  
-les pensées de Loarn se précisent selon Bofur, déclara Dwalin d'une voix sombre.  
-et la flèche ? demanda Bilbo.  
-toujours rien, nous ne la connaissons.  
-Fili et Kili l'ont vu ?  
-non, ils ont tellement été occupés à autre chose que non. C'est une bonne idée, j'irai leur montrer en fin d'après midi. Comment allez-vous p'tit gars ? Vous mangez à peine depuis quelques jours.

Bilbo secoua la tête en répondant qu'il n'avait pas très faim. Le hobbit voulut se relever mais quelque chose retint ses vêtements. Dans un sursaut, Bilbo baissa les yeux et découvrit la grande main de Thorin fortement serré autour du bas de sa chemise. Les yeux de Bilbo rencontrèrent alors ceux entrouverts de Thorin et se remplir immédiatement de larmes.  
-un…hobbit qui n'a pas faim ?...balivernes ! Réussit à dire Thorin avec un petit sourire.

Dwalin sauta sur ses pieds pour se jeter au chevet de son ami et ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie. Extrêmement faible mais réveillé ! Enfin !  
Alors que Bilbo éclatait en sanglots de joie en serrant la main de Thorin contre son cœur, Dwalin fit envoyer l'un de ses hommes pour aller chercher Balin et le reste de la famille royale au plus vite.  
Thorin essaya de se réinstaller dans son lit mais deux petites mains de hobbit vinrent se poser sur ses épaules pour l'immobiliser. Entre ses larmes, Bilbo parvint à articuler l'ordre de ne pas bouger afin de ne pas rouvrir sa blessure. En baissant les yeux Thorin constata l'imposant pansement sur sa poitrine et écarquilla les yeux. Beaucoup de choses lui revinrent en mémoire et notamment la douleur. Douleur qui ne tarda pas à revenir, comme une longue aiguille qu'on enfonçait lentement dans sa chair.  
Thorin but docilement l'eau et la potion qu'Oin avait laissé en cas de réveil, et ne toussa pratiquement pas, ce qui enchanta son infirmier attitré. Le hobbit chassa ses larmes et les remplacèrent par un joli sourire. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de toute sa vie ! Il en avait même du mal à reprendre sa respiration.  
-restez tranquille Thorin, doucement. Je vois bien que vous avez mal.

Bilbo était dans le vrai, comme très souvent. Malgré sa volonté de ne rien laisser paraître, des perles de sueur apparaissait sur le front de Thorin et son pouls s'accélérait, trahissant son état.  
-à condition que vous veniez plus près, répondit Thorin en tendant ses bras vers lui.

Bilbo sourit et vint s'assoir au plus proche, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Il passa une main sur la joue de Thorin qui embrassa ses doigts à leur passage sur ses lèvres. Le roi nain trouva la force d'entourer son hobbit de ses bras et l'amener contre lui. Bilbo se laissa faire avec plaisir et se blotti du côté non blessé de Thorin, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son compagnon. C'était si bon de le sentir totalement vivant dans ses bras !  
-je vous ai entendu…je crois, murmura Thorin en fermant les yeux, je vous aime aussi Bilbo.

Ils étaient bien partit pour s'embrasser mais la porte se rouvrit en un grand fracas, les faisant sursauter. Une tempête de cheveux corbeaux et or s'abattit sur le lit royal, suivit d'une autre tout aussi passionné. Fili avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur oncle.  
Quand il vit ses neveux au bord des larmes, il se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers, soulagé de les savoir en bonne santé. La dernière chose que Thorin se souvenait était le visage terrifié de Fili alors qu'il venait de se faire tirer dessus.  
-ne fais pas de gestes brusques Thorin, déclara Fili en se mettant à pleurer silencieusement, comment te sens-tu ?  
-faible, avoua Thorin en fronçant les sourcils, je suis heureux de vous voir.

Derrière son frère, Kili pleurait à chaudes larmes et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Thorin perçut ses sanglots et lui fit signe d'approcher. Bilbo fit de la place en venant s'installer de l'autre côté du lit, ne voulant en aucun cas quitter Thorin à présent qu'il était réveillé. Thorin tendit alors les bras vers eux.  
-j'ai eut peur de te perdre, dit Fili en venant se caler contre son oncle qui l'entoura de son bras, vite suivi de son frère.

Resté en observateur, Bilbo sentit une vague d'émotion l'envahir. La détresse de Fili le touchait droit au cœur et voir Thorin dans un tel état de faiblesse et si douloureux lui brisait le cœur. Mais malgré tout, il se sentait plus heureux que jamais ! Après huit jours de souffrance, il respirait enfin ! L'idée même de pouvoir se débarrasser de cette couronne qu'il jugeait ne pas mériter était un bonheur.  
-Fili, Kili, vous aller le blesser davantage, gronda Dwalin.  
-Laisse mon ami, tout va bien, répliqua doucement Thorin.

Thorin ferma les yeux tout en serrant un peu plus ses fils de cœur contre lui. La douleur était difficilement supportable et le lançait, mais il valait mieux ne rien laisser paraître en vue de l'état émotionnel des jeunes nains. Thorin apprendra par Balin l'état épouvantable de ses neveux cette semaine la à cause de la peur des responsabilités. Dis vint embrassa son frère mais resta étonnement plutôt distante avec lui.  
-nous allons te laisser, intervint Fili, Dwalin, vous devriez aller vous reposer.  
-je ne quitte pas cette pièce tant que le roi n'est pas en mesure d'assuré lui-même sa protection ! répliqua Dwalin.  
-Dwalin, va dormir, je ne risque rien avec notre cambrioleur. C'est un ordre !

Fili et Kili finirent par pousser Dwalin et Dis vers la sortie, laissant Thorin et Bilbo se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Le hobbit attendit que la porte d'entrée des appartements soit fermé pour se retourner vers Thorin  
-au risque de répéter ce que Fili vous a dit, j'ai eut très peur de vous perdre. Je commençais à désespérer !

Thorin ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement, attendrie par la bouille de son hobbit. Il l'attira vers lui pour joindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Cependant, Thorin s'essouffla rapidement et fut obligé d'abréger leur moment de tendresse. Bilbo l'aida à se réinstaller sur ses oreillers et fit appeler Oin. A présent que le coma était une histoire ancienne, il fallait tout faire pour éviter une quelconque complication de la blessure et permettre au roi de marcher au plus tôt.  
-restez avec moi Bilbo s'il vous plait. D'ailleurs, pensez vous que l'on pourrait se tutoyer ?  
-ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais vous… enfin te laisser. C'est vrai que depuis peu nous sommes plus que des amis à présent.  
-c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

Thorin posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bilbo et se rendormit aussitôt, assommé par autant d'émotions et de douleur. Quelques heures plus tard, Dwalin refit son entrée dans la chambre royale mais fut gentiment et fermement renvoyer se coucher par le petit hobbit. Bilbo prit les choses en mains et promit de continuer à s'occuper vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre de Thorin qui n'attendait que cela! Oin passa pour inspecter le pansement et fut satisfait de constater que la plaie était propre et en bonne voie de guérison.  
La douleur et la fatigue ne permit par au roi de rester longtemps éveillé. Vingt minutes plus tard, il se rendormit profondément, sa main serrée dans celle de son compagnon.

**oooooooo  
**

Fili et Kili étaient sortit de chez leur oncle et n'avaient pas attendu d'être chez eux pour se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Thorin s'était réveillé ! Quel soulagement ! Fili avait même embrassé furtivement son frère sur les lèvres avec un grand sourire. Encore une chance que les couloirs étaient déserts à ce moment la !  
-d'habitude les baisers salés de larmes sont de ma faute, avait dit Kili en essuyant le sillon de larme sur la joue de son grand frère.  
-oui, je me suis laisser emporter, avait déclaré Fili un peu gêné, bon, il faut annoncer la nouvelle au reste de la compagnie et faire une annonce publique. Vient !

En moins d'une heure, tous les nains et les naines étaient présents dans la salle des rois, buvant les paroles du prince héritier. La nouvelle du réveil de Thorin déclencha une explosion de joie au sein de la population, des chants, des embrassades et des cris à la gloire du roi.

Derrière les deux princes, Balin n'observait pas les habitants de la cité naine mais certains nains du gouvernement resté en retrait, discutant à voix basse de manière satisfaite. Le vieil ami de la famille royale ne comprenait pas cette réaction : il s'était attendu à ce que le réveil de Thorin les contrarie mais il n'en était rien. S'ils étaient véritablement les commanditaires de cet attenta mais que la mort de Thorin n'était pas nécessaire à la réussite de leur plan : quel était le but de tout cela ?  
-nous avons un problème, lui murmura Ori qui lui aussi avait saisit le problème, nous nous sommes trompé sur leur intention donc maintenant que faisons nous ?  
-demande à Bofur et Nori de ne pas relâcher leur surveillance. Dès que Thorin sera en état de travailler, nous lui en parlerons.  
-très bien.

Le script s'effaça dans l'ombre du trône de Thorin pour sortir de la salle des rois afin de rejoindre son frère et Bofur. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à la joie et au soulagement, Ori et tous les autres avaient un très mauvais pressentiment.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Voici le chapitre 12 ! Je sais j'ai été sadique pour la chapitre d'avant et encore celui d'avant… et malheureusement ça ne va pas s'arranger !  
J'espère que cela ne va pas vous empêcher de continuer de lire cette histoire !  
Bonne lecture et j'attends vos commentaires ! =)

* * *

La force de caractère et de corps de Thorin lui permit de récupérer plus vite que les guérisseurs ne l'auraient espérer. En moins de deux jours après son réveil, il remarchait un peu et mangeait avec appétit, au plus grand soulagement de ses proches.  
Dis, Fili et Kili passèrent beaucoup de temps chez Thorin et Bilbo, souhaitant apporter autant de soutient que nécessaire. Dis préparait souvent elle-même les plats que son frère devait manger afin d'être sur que personne ne puisse s'en approcher. Personne ne voulait l'avouer mais heureusement que Bilbo se mêlait des associations culinaires de la princesse...

Thorin jouait aux échecs avec Fili dans la salle à manger, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil en cuir rembourré de plusieurs coussins. Bilbo et Balin discutaient calmement dans le salon adjacent de choses moins agréables d'un bon repas en famille. En pour cause : la compagnie avait bien fait de continuer leur surveillance rapproché sur Loarn et ses sbires : ils avaient enfin put surprendre des conversations leur confirmant bien qu'ils étaient responsables de cette tragédie. Le vieux conseiller savait que Loarn était le cerveau de tout ça, il en était persuadé ! Mais il leur fallait des preuves ! Même infimes, du moment qu'elles étaient infaillibles !  
-Dès que Thorin sera en état de marcher et de porter une arme, nous reprendrons les conseils pour mettre cela au clair, déclara Balin, les autres conseilles réclament le droit de venir voir Thorin mais je refuse catégoriquement ! Pas avec les soupçons que nous avons ! Je vous demanderais d'être présent si vous le pouvez.  
-bien sur, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! répondit Bilbo.  
-nous avons d'ailleurs une autre mauvaise nouvelle, la flèche qui a blessé Thorin a été reconnu par son fabriquant.  
-et qui est-ce ?  
-Kili…

Bilbo resta bouche bée, ne comprenant pas comment une telle chose pouvait être possible. Balin lui expliqua rapidement que quand Dwalin avait présenté la flèche et Fili et Kili, le plus jeune héritier avait reconnu sa flèche. Depuis toujours, Kili fabriquait ses propres armes et apportait un soin minutieux à celle de ses flèches et de son arc.  
-il y a plusieurs semaines, Kili a vu que deux de ses flèches manquaient dans son carquois dans l'armurerie. Mais pensant qu'il les avait être perdu à la chasse ou a l'entraînement, il n'y avait pas fait attention.  
-donc on lui a volé pour s'en servir contre lui ? demanda Bilbo blanchissant dangereusement, Thorin le sait ?  
-oui, nous l'avons prévenu ce matin, répondit Balin d'un air grave.

Balin se pencha vers Bilbo après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers la famille qui parlait bruyamment autour du gigot aux herbes de Dis. A voix basse, il glissa ses inquiétudes à son ami cambrioleur :  
-écouter, il se pourrait bien que la véritable cible de ce complot soit en réalité Kili ou même Fili. Les écoutes vont dans ce sens car même si les conseillers sont très prudents lors de leurs conversations secrètes, nous avons réussit à en écouter certaines mais aucune ne mentionnait directement Thorin. Uniquement ses neveux. Il nous faut donc être très prudent.  
-leur vie serait en danger ?  
-je n'en suis pas certain mais il faut tout envisager. Prenez soin de Thorin mon ami, déclara Balin en lui tapotant l'épaule, ses fils de cœur sont très chères à Thorin, si jamais quelque chose devait leur arrivé, Thorin ne s'en relèverait pas. Nous nous chargeons de Fili et Kili mais même s'ils sont au courant de tout ce que je viens de vous dire, ils ont du mal à en prendre pleinement conscience.

Balin laissa Bilbo sur ces bonnes paroles pour aller rejoindre son frère et le reste de l'ex compagnie de Thorin plus bas dans la montagne. Ces nouvelles avaient secoué profondément le hobbit qui se mit à table avec sa nouvelle famille les mains tremblantes et le regard peu assuré. Il comprenait à présent mieux la mine affolé de Thorin quand il était revenu de son bain ce matin, après l'avoir laisser avec la compagnie.

Dans l'après midi, Thorin se sentit mal et garda le lit jusqu'au soir. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir sortir de sa chambre et de rejoindre les autre dans son bureau mais n'en était pas capable aujourd'hui. Sa couronne et son lourd manteau encombrant restèrent donc sur leurs présentoirs et porte-manteau. Grâce aux puissants antidouleurs, le roi pouvait marcher dans trop de mal. Malheureusement la fatigue revenait le terrasser en fin de journée. Bilbo s'était assit dans le lit et l'avait accueilli contre lui, le dos du nain contre son torse en passant ses bras autour des épaules de son compagnon pour le maintenir bien au chaud. Le nain s'était endormi presque aussitôt alors que Bilbo passait sa main dans ses mèches noires et grises.

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, quelque chose vint interrompre la paix régnant dans l'appartement.  
-Je me suis déplacé pour voir le roi ! s'écria une voix.  
-vous n'avez pas la permission d'entrer conseiller Loarn, veuillez repartir, nous transmettrons votre venu au roi dès qu'il sera réveillé.

La voix de Dwalin était forte et sèche, comme s'il voulait prévenir Bilbo que Loarn pouvait s'imposer dans la chambre à tout moment. Du mieux qu'il pu Bilbo souleva Thorin pour se glisser hors du lit et le réinstalla sur ses oreillers. Le petit hobbit grommelait déjà d'avoir été déranger dans ce moment de calme et c'est dans une colère noire qu'il sortit de la chambre pour se planter entre Loarn et Dwalin. Le conseiller véreux faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que lui mais il ne se démonta pas.  
-que faisiez-vous dans la chambre du roi ? demanda Loarn visiblement très étonné, c'est un scandale ! Un hobbit de bas étage a le privilège d'approcher le roi sous la Montagne mais pas un conseiller aux nombreuses années de bons et loyaux services !

Son ton était horriblement insultant et son visage déformé par la colère et le dégout.  
-Mr Baggins est un ami du roi, ce que vous n'êtes pas à l'évidence, déclara Dwalin, maintenant sortez je vous prie. Je suis en droit d'utiliser la force si nécessaire.

Loarn lui rit au nez, soulevant son manteau comme pour montrer qu'il ne représentait pas une menace pour Thorin. Mais ce n'était pas assez et la hache de Dwalin resta levée devant lui.  
-les valeurs et la fierté d'Erebor se perdent, dit Loarn en regardant étrangement Bilbo.

Bilbo n'était pas enclin à se battre avec d'autres personnes. Comme chaque hobbit de bonne famille, il n'aimait pas les conflits, ni les éclats de voix. Seulement ici, Loarn s'en prenait directement à lui, avec une telle insolence et brutalité qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre lui répondre.  
-taisez-vous ! s'exclama Bilbo en serrant les poings et bombant le torse, vous dérangez Thorin qui essaye tant bien que mal de se reposer. Est-ce utile de vous rappeler qu'il a frôlé la mort?  
-je le sais bien hobbit !  
-Mr Boggins je vous prie, répliqua férocement Bilbo, je ne suis pas un animal. Je vous demanderai de quitter les lieux. Votre présence empoisonne l'air de cette maison.

L'air déterminé et coléreux du cambrioleur royale et la hache aiguisée de Dwalin eurent raison de Loarn qui finit par quitter les lieux, non sans un regard méprisant sur Bilbo. Dès que la porte se referma, les deux amis soupirèrent de soulagement. Dwalin donna une tape affectueuse dans le dos de Bilbo pour le féliciter.  
-je le hais ! J'espère que vous allez pouvoir le coincer et l'envoyer en prison pour le reste de ses jours !  
-il semblerait que l'air d'Erebor vous donne de l'autorité naturelle maître hobbit ! Ah moins que ce soit Thorin…

Bilbo rit à l'allusion mais ne souhaitait pas continuer cette conversation… connaissant Dwalin il allait parler de choses gênantes pour un petit hobbit de la Comté. Il laissa le soin à Dwalin de garder mieux que ça la porte d'entrée et retourna dans la chambre ou Thorin dormait encore paisiblement. Soulagé que les cris de Loarn n'aient pas réveillé son amant, Bilbo se replaça derrière lui.  
-merci de me protéger, murmura Thorin dans un souffle avant de se rendormir.  
-dort au lieu de dire des âneries, répliqua Bilbo avec un grand sourire.

Thorin referma les yeux sous les légères caresses des doigts de Bilbo sur sa joue.

**oooooo**

-Roi Thorin, bienvenu parmi nous, déclara Ori avec un sourire ému.

Thorin le remercia d'un hochement de tête et s'assit sur son fauteuil dans son bureau. C'était la première fois qu'il y retournait depuis l'attentat et l'émotion de l'ex-compagnie était palpable. Tout comme la sienne.  
Le matin même, Fili avait symboliquement rendu la couronne en main propre à son oncle en lui faisant promettre de ne plus le forcer à la remettre avant l'heure. La plaisanterie avait réussi à dérider tout le monde. Douze jours après l'attentat, Thorin était près à reprendre ses fonctions : une remise en forme de cette vitesse était du jamais vu de mémoire d'Oin et encore moins de mémoire de Thranduil qui se renseignait régulièrement sur la santé de son compère roi.  
A présent, les choses étaient pratiquement revenues dans l'ordre et malgré une certaine fatigue marquée et un pas encore mal assuré par la douleur persistante, Thorin voulait reprendre ses fonctions pleinement. Un grand conseil était prévu dans quelques heures mais le roi sous la Montagne voulait d'abord connaître les avancés du travail de la compagnie.

Bilbo les accompagnait comme convenu. D'ailleurs, même sans la demande de Balin, Thorin n'aurait pas prit le risque de laisser son compagnon seul dans la Montagne. Le hobbit s'était fait discret dans un coin de la pièce, à côté de Bofur. Cette réunion avait des allures de rencontre à Bag-End, même si cela manquait de cris de joies et d'un grand festin, ce qui fit sourire le petit hobbit.  
Même Oin avait délaissé son immense infirmerie pour se joindre à eux : tous étaient présents et on sentait bien que c'était un grand soulagement. Une nécessité.  
-tout d'abord c'est une grande joie d'être parmi vous tous aujourd'hui, déclara Thorin ce qui déclenchait des petits rires émus dans l'assistance, qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?  
-la flèche est bien celle de Kili, il n'y à pas de doute, déclara Bofur avec un regard entendu avec le prince en question, ce n'est pas une copie.  
-ou étais-tu Kili quand l'attentat c'est produit ? toujours au lit ? demanda Fili.

Le prince Kili hocha la tête d'un air désolé. Le groupe savait que si Loarn souhaitait le faire tomber lui, le fait de n'avoir aucun alibi n'allait pas les aider. Seulement, Kili n'avait aucune raison valable de s'en prendre à son oncle.  
-il faudra faire attention… Si Loarn n'a que cet argument, nous pourrons facilement le contredire, déclara Balin, il doit avoir d'autres éléments que nous n'avons pas…  
-Je ne comprends pas une chose, si Loarn a vraiment commandité ce crime contre toi, pourquoi le faire en public, en plein jour ? demanda Dwalin, il y a beaucoup de façon d'éliminer un roi plus discrètement, dans son sommeil, sa nourriture ou dans un endroit isolé. Pourquoi impliquer le peuple en plus de cela?

-pour instaurer la terreur ? proposa Gloin, pour pouvoir mieux la manipuler par la suite ?

-c'est juste, admit Balin, si le roi lui-même peut se faire attaquer de la sorte, pourquoi pas eux ? Un peuple qui a peur peut plus facilement se faire berner par des fausses preuves et un discours convaincant. Et nous savons que la famille de Loarn n'est pas en reste. Et qu'elle dispose un certain prestige et une réputation à Erebor. La preuve quand son jeune neveu à été inquiété avec cet accident stupide, il a tenté de faire valoir sa naissance !

-effectivement, il est important de rassurer les nains d'Erebor pour l'empêcher de se servir de leur peur, déclara Thorin.

-ce qui est sur et certain, déclara Nori, c'est que Loarn est impliqué. Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus ! Nous avons entendu des conversations très claires. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit plus compliqué qu'une simple tentative d'assassinat. Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que d'attenté à la vie du roi ?  
-l'identité du meurtrier peut-être ? proposa Dwalin, un membre de l'ex-compagnie pourrait être visé ? Pour déstabiliser un roi, pourquoi ne pas s'attaquer à son entourage ?

-comment ça ? demanda Bilbo.

-comme l'a dit Dwalin, si Loarn voulait t'éliminé facilement, il y avait beaucoup plus simple ! Répondit Nori en regardant Thorin fixement, pourquoi cette mise en scène ? Ce pauvre artisan n'avait pas d'ennemis, aucune raison de mourir de cette manière, il était la diversion pour que le tireur ait le champ libre. Nous le savons. Je pense que la cible n'était pas seulement toi mais Fili et Kili, d'une certaine manière. Que ce soit la flèche de Kili n'est pas un hasard, peut-être veut-il le faire plonger pour cela. Quant à Fili, il souhaitait peut-être le déstabilisé et l'effrayer en lui imposant la couronne pour une courte période et lui faire perdre toute crédibilité. Chose qui ne c'est pas passer.  
-effectivement je ne vous l'ai pas dit mes fils mais vous avez remarquablement bien tenu le royaume, déclara Thorin.

Les deux jeunes nains tiquèrent : d'habitude, « de cœur » suivaient toujours « mes fils ». Mais pas cette fois. Le regard de Thorin ne leur laissait pas la possibilité de croire que c'était un oubli alors ils le remercièrent du regard, très ému par cette déclaration d'amour paternel. Thorin n'était pas peu fier d'avoir des héritiers de cette trempe et faisait un pied de nez mental à Loarn qui avait très ouvertement critiqué.  
-en tout cas, cela fait beaucoup de « peut-être », déclara Ori en levant les yeux de son manuscrit.  
-malheureusement…, il faut donc attendre que ces vipères veuillent bien nous montrer leurs cartes avant de contrer ? déclara Thorin, c'est insupportable. Mais maintenant que le peuple est directement impliqué, on ne peut pas l'enfermer dans une pièce et le faire parler sans que l'un de ses sbires fasse une annonce publique.

Dwalin et Nori soupirèrent de frustration : ce serait tellement facile de faire cela. Un tour dans les cachots et on n'en parle plus ! Loarn avait vraiment bien joué en utilisant les nains et naines d'Erebor, il s'était forgé un alibi en béton car il s'était fait voir lors de l'attentat.  
Thorin se passa une main sur le visage et se frotta les yeux. Il sentit la main de Fili se poser sur son épaule pour du réconfort. Etre dans le flou de cette manière était insupportable, ils avaient du mal à y voir clair. Ils étaient contraints d'attendre de nouveau que Loarn veuille bien avancer. A présent il n'avait pas peur pour lui-même mais pour ces neveux et plus particulièrement Kili.  
-je sais que vous faites le maximum et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez, déclara Thorin en s'inclinant devant ses amis.  
-tu n'as pas à t'en faire mon gars, on te suivra quoi qu'il arrive, déclara Balin, il ne faut pas perdre espoir.  
-j'ai la désagréable impression que nous sommes pieds et poings liés, admit Thorin en serrant les dents.  
-c'est un peu l'idée effectivement.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix effectivement. La moitié de la compagnie saluèrent alors le roi et quittèrent les lieux pour continuer leurs travaux d'enquête. Kili, Fili, Ori, Bilbo et Dwalin restèrent avec Thorin qui semblait méditer sur son fauteuil en contemplant le feu dans l'antre de la cheminée.  
-est ce que tu te sens assez bien pour une petite marche sur les remparts, j'ai besoin de changer d'air, déclara Bilbo en voyant bien la nécessité de sortir pour tout le monde.

Durant la réunion, un manteau de neige s'était déposé sur la Montagne Solitaire et sur la vallée, recouvrant celui déjà existant depuis le petit matin. Le ciel était gris, très sombre. Par chance il n'y avait que peu de vent, ce qui permit au petit groupe de ne pas avoir trop froid sur les remparts. Dwalin avait envoyé les soldats s'équipés contre le froid, les lieux étaient donc pratiquement déserts. Il avait convenu que Thorin ne sortirait pas sans une garde rapproché composé obligatoirement de Dwalin, Bilbo et ses neveux. Cette mesure gênait le roi sous la Montagne car elle lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait remis sur pied et vulnérable.  
Pour tenter d'oublier son état lamentable malgré un début de guérison ultra-rapide, Thorin saisit la main de Bilbo et la passa sous son bras. Ils marchaient comme un couple royal normal, heureux et frigorifié dans un hiver tenace.  
Kili et Fili, détendu par l'absence de gardes et de menace sur le chemin de ronde, formaient des boules de neiges et improvisèrent une bataille cocasse entre eux et Dwalin.  
-je ne connaissais pas Erebor enneigé mais c'est très beau, je ne m'en lasserais jamais, déclara Bilbo en soupirant d'aise alors qu'ils s'isolaient du combat acharné, il ne neige pas souvent dans la Comté, il fait seulement froid et brumeux.  
-ta maison et ton jardin ne te manquent pas ? demanda Thorin.  
-la question ne se pose pas ! répliqua Bilbo en lui tapant faiblement le bras, mais je pense que j'ai trouvé plus important qu'un jardin et de la vaisselle de famille.  
-c'est-à-dire ?  
-tu le sais très bien. Je pense t'aimer plus que ma vie passée…

Thorin resta bouche bée. C'était de loin la déclaration la plus adorable qu'on ne lui ait jamais faite. La première à vrai dire, si bien qu'il eut du mal à cacher sa joie. Cependant Bilbo crut qu'il se moquait une fois de plus de lui alors il se défit de son étreinte et se tourna vers la cité de Dale enneigée et lointaine. Le roi se colla dans son dos, autant que la douleur de sa blessure le lui permettait et l'entoura de ses deux bras, posant son menton sur son épaule.  
-est ce que ça veux dire que tu compte rester plus longtemps ?  
-et bien aussi longtemps que j'y suis autorisé, répondit Bilbo avec un sourire, qu'en dis-tu ?  
-je dis que je suis le roi sous la montagne et que je souhaite, non que j'ordonne, que tu restes à mes côtés aussi longtemps que le destin le permet !  
-j'espère alors qu'il sera clément avec nous, déclara Bilbo en tournant la tête afin de regarder son compagnon dans les yeux.

Ils s'embrassèrent sur les lèvres très doucement, dans un frôlement, puis Thorin voulut approfondir le contact. La chaleur des lèvres du roi fit oublier à Bilbo le froid mordant de l'hiver. Ses épaules cessèrent de trembler et il s'abandonna totalement dans les bras de Thorin.  
C'est alors que deux nains arrivèrent près d'eux, à pas de loup et avec un air malicieux. Sans surprise, Fili et Kili se faufilèrent derrière leur oncle et lui lancèrent plusieurs kilos de neige sur la tête, faisant crier Bilbo qui sentit plusieurs flocons passer sous son manteau.  
-petits merdeux ! s'exclama Thorin en attrapant Kili par le col de sa veste, parfois j'ai du mal à croire que votre mère et moi nous vous avons élevé !  
-et pourtant, répondit Fili en défendant son frère, vous devriez être plus discret ceci dit. Une chance que les gardes soient absents et que Dwalin ne s'offense pas !

Le guerrier l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et lui colla la tête dans la neige en grommelant.  
-Nous devrions rentrer, déclara Thorin en essayant de s'empêcher de rire, il commence vraiment à faire froid, Bombur a terminé de préparer le dîner mon oncle. Pour une fois maman ne va pas nous empoisonner avec sa cuisine.

Les autres approuvèrent et alors que Kili s'apprêtait à suivre Bilbo vers l'intérieur de la montagne, son frère le retint par la manche. Une fois que Thorin et leur ami hobbit durent partit loin devant eux, Fili courut vers l'extrémité des remparts et commença à grimper à même la falaise, les mains dans la neige.  
-mais tu es fou ? s'exclama Kili, redescend Fili ! On est censé escorté Thorin je te signale !

L'aîné ne l'écouta pas et continua son ascension avec le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kili. Enervé, Kili se retourna en marmonnant que s'il se cassait quelque chose, il pourrait se gratter pour qu'il l'aide ! Fili n'était pas souvent casse-cou, c'était plutôt son domaine pourtant ! Kili leva les yeux afin de repérer son frère mais celui-ci était introuvable. Le jeune prince l'appela plusieurs fois mais il eut pour toute réponse l'écho de sa voix. Si dans une minute Fili n'avait pas réapparut, Kili s'autoriserait à être inquiet.  
Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre car Fili attérit lourdement à ses côtés, riant à moitié. Son arrivée soudaine fit sursauter Kili une seconde.  
-je t'ai fait peur ? demanda Fili.  
-tu joues les héros maintenant ?  
-je voulais juste récupérer ça pour maman, répondit Fili en lui présentant quatre roses des neiges blanches.

Ces fleurs ne poussaient que sur le flanc de la Montagne Solitaire et étaient assez difficile d'accès ! Même s'il était énervé par l'attitude de son frère aîné, Kili devait bien admettre que l'intention était bonne. C'est alors que Fili lui en tandis une.  
-c'est pour moi ?  
-non, au garde derrière toi.

Kili se retourna et comprit trop tard que son frère se moquait gentiment de lui. Dans un soupir, il accepta la rose et laissa Fili le prendre contre lui.  
-je t'aime tu le sais ça ? demanda Fili avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon, merci de m'avoir rassuré durant ces derniers jours. Je ne te l'avais pas vraiment dit avant aujourd'hui.  
-je sais, sans moi tu serais perdu, déclara Kili avec un sourire espiègle, allez viens, on va être en retard !

**oooooooo**

Une semaine plus tard, une nouvelle tempête de neige s'était abattue sur Erebor, gelant ainsi les échanges entre Dale et la montagne. Les gardes ne voyaient pas à cinq mètres devant eux sur les remparts, qui la plupart du temps restaient déserts. Les forges fonctionnaient au ralenti mais certainement pas les conseils du roi. Thorin et le conseil s'apprêtaient à commencer leur réunion d'affaire courante, comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que tout le monde s'observait en douce. Cette ambiance était insoutenable…  
Un imprévu vint pourtant retarder le commencement de la réunion : Bilbo arriva en courant et tenant une lettre entre ses mains. Si dans un premier temps Thorin et la compagnie furent enchanté par son arrivée, découvrir ses larmes et ses tremblements les refroidirent aussi.  
-que ce passe-t-il Bilbo ? demanda Ori qui fut le premier à l'accueillir.  
-je…ma sœur… ma sœur et mon beau-frère ! Ils…sont, oh mon dieu !

Bofur se leva instantanément en comprenant que Thorin ne pouvait pas aller consoler comme il se devait le hobbit devant certaines personnes. Le nain vint prendre Bilbo par les épaules et l'éloigner de la salle des rois à grands renforts de paroles rassurantes. Inutile que Loarn et ses sbires en profitent pour le tourner en ridicule, ce n'était pas le moment. Ori lut la lettre que Bilbo avait laissé glisser à terre et resta bouche bée, bouleversé.  
-de quoi s'agit-il Ori ? demanda Thorin d'une voix peu assurée.

Le jeune script s'avança et murmura à l'oreille du roi :  
-les parents de Frodon, le jeune neveu de Bilbo viennent de mourir d'un accident de bateau, ils se sont noyés…

Autrement dit, la seule famille qu'il restait à ce petit était Bilbo et Thorin comprit alors que dans peu de temps, Bilbo voudrait quitter Erebor pour rejoindre la Comté et son neveu.. Il comprenait cela mais espérait de tout cœur qu'il prendrait la décision de revenir, avec ou sans Frodon, cela importait peu pour Thorin. Le destin avait finalement de les séparer et de s'acharner sur les membres de la compagnie.  
Fortement secoué par cette nouvelle, Thorin et ses membres de la compagnie mirent un peu de temps à se replonger dans leur traval. Et pourtant, ils devraient faire vite car l'air enjoué de Loarn et des autres conseillers n'annonçait rien de bon…

Bien au chaud dans les couvertures de leur lit, Kili et Fili ignoraient encore tout de la détresse de Bilbo. Kili somnolait, caressant vaguement les cheveux de son frère à moitié allongé sur son ventre. Il s'agissait de leur premier jour de repos depuis… et bien la tentative d'assassinat sur Thorin. Celui-ci leur avait permis de ne pas se présenter au conseil ce matin pour se reposer. Ils l'avaient bien mérité après tout !

Les preuves éventuelles de Loarn n'avaient pas fait entendre parler d'elles, Loarn était très discret depuis sa confrontation avec Bilbo donc les esprits s'étaient calmés. Fili et Kili ne s'attendaient plus à voir ce nain les accuser de quoi que ce soit donc avaient dormi d'un sommeil lourd et réparateur, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Kili sentit Fili bouger et le replaça correctement sur son côté.  
-tu dors ?

Pas de réponse. Kili soupira d'aise et vint enfouir son nez dans les cheveux de son frère pour en respirer le parfum. Ce genre de moment était devenu rare et il voulait en profiter grandement. Mais…il avait faim. Le jeune nain réfléchissait à ce qu'ils pourraient bien demander à Bombur de délicieux pour leur petit déjeuné quand un bruit étrange lui parvint de l'entrée. Un bruit sourd.  
Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment. Kili poussa un cri de stupeur, réveillant Fili sur le coup mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de bouger que la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrait dans un grand fracas et que plusieurs gardes armés entraient dans la pièce, les tenants en joue de leurs épées. Une chance que les deux amants aient gardé leurs pantalons pour dormir… C'est alors que Loarn entra, suivit de Thorin, Balin, Dwalin ainsi que d'autres conseillers partisans de Loarn.

En voyant les expressions du roi et de son capitaine des gardes, Fili comprit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de très grave. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux dans le même lit, même si Loarn allait tenter de l'utiliser contre eux. Le premier héritier se leva, sans se préoccuper de sa semi-nudité et se saisit de son épée pour se mettre en garde devant les gardes. Les nains en armures ne savaient visiblement pas quoi faire ni comment réagir face à leurs princes et commandants.  
-Thorin, qu'est ce que cela signifie ? demanda Fil d'une voix sombre, que fait ce nain chez moi ? Il n'a rien à faire ici !  
-prince Fili, je viens pour…  
\- taisez-vous ! s'exclama Fili en lui lançant un regard noir, je parlais au roi, non à un simple conseiller.

La colère se montra sur le visage de Loarn qui laissa Thorin passer devant lui. Kili se leva à son tour, enfilant une tunique (celle de son frère), et se rapprocha de Fili, une dague à la main.  
-baissez vos armes les gars, déclara Balin d'un air désolé.  
-nous sommes menacés injustement, répliqua Kili d'un air outré, qu'ils les abaissent en premier.  
-le conseiller Loarn accuse Kili de tentative d'assassinat, déclara enfin Thorin avec douleur.  
-c'est une plaisanterie ! Jamais il aurait put faire une chose pareille ! Il est beaucoup trop loyal et honnête ! Répliqua Fili furieux, vos le savez !

Kili ne prononça pas un seul mot : ils avaient envisagé cette éventualité depuis longtemps donc cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Par contre, son frère n'admettait pas que ce nain ait réussit à l'amener au conseil et ait pu faire déplacer des gardes armés chez eux.  
-et pourtant ! S'écria Loarn en reprenant sa place entre Thorin et ses neveux, nous avons des preuves imparables ! La flèche qui a manqué de transpercé le cœur de notre roi appartient à votre frère, c'est lui qui l'a fabriqué et je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un d'autre aurait put la tirer.  
-lors de mes entrainements, je ne suis rendu compte qu'on m'avait volé deux flèches, expliqua Kili, Fili et Thorin étaient au courant.  
-comment un guerrier aussi doué pourrait laisser de telles armes à la porter de tous ? Des flèches qu'il a fabriqué lui-même en plus? déclara Loarn d'un air moqueur.

Kili ne répondit pas, prit au dépourvu. Son grand frère se plaça tout contre lui, faisant pilier afin de le soutenir. On n'insultait pas un prince de sang si facilement par Durin ! Loarn reprit son récit, avec un air satisfait tout à faire insupportable.  
-de plus, nous avons retrouvé ceci la ou le tireur se tenait, ajouta Loarn en lui agitant une sorte de perle sous le nez.  
-qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Fili en lui prenant la perle des mains.

Une perle finement gravé avec des dorures et une inscription sur l'extérieur. Le prénom de Kili. Fili se tourna vers son frère, l'interrogeant du regard. Cette perle était la derrière qu'il lui avait offert un mois plus tôt, Fili lui avait même attaché dans l'une de ses tresses. Pourquoi Kili ne l'avait plus dans les cheveux ?  
-je…Fili, j'ai brisé ma perle en entrainement il y a plusieurs semaines, je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas te blesser, déclara Kili, je l'avais rangé dans un des coffres dans ma chambre, je te le jure !  
\- alors comment expliquez-vous qu'il ait été retrouvé la ba ? rétorqua Loarn plus que ravi, et avez-vous un alibi pour le matin de l'attentat.  
-je ne peux pas l'expliquer, répliqua férocement Kili, et non, j'étais ici tout seul.  
-et bien j'ai ma théorie, vous avez tiré sur notre roi et briser cette perle en vous pressant pour vous enfuir ou en tirant. En plus du matériel vous appartenant, tout vous accuse. Et comme nous n'avons que cette piste après plusieurs semaines d'enquête, vous être le bon suspect. Et comme la naissance ne permet pas d'avoir des privilèges dans ce royaume, n'est-ce pas…

Loarn marqua une pause, semblant beaucoup apprécié le moment. Puis il réouvrit la bouche pour prononcer une phrase immonde :  
-Prince Kili, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour attentat contre la couronne d'Erebor.


	13. Chapter 13

Le chapitre 13 très rapidement car je ne suis pas si sadique que ça finalement! ^^  
Vos reviews? =)

* * *

La pièce resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Des instants comme figé dans la stupeur et l'incompréhension. Même les soldats avaient l'air de trouver cela impossible.  
Finalement le maudit conseiller fit un pas en avant et voulut saisir les poignets de Kili pour le menotter. Il fut stoppé net par Fili qui le bloqua par le devant de son manteau. D'un geste brusque il le poussa loin de son frère en l'insultant dans la langue naine. Fili bouillonnait de rage et il fallut que Kili le retienne par le bras pour qu'il n'aille pas l'achever au sol.  
-touche un cheveu de mon frère et tu le regretteras ! C'est un coup monté !  
\- irez-vous jusqu'à contredire une décision venant du roi en personne ? demanda Loarn d'un air faussement outré.

Fili et Kili se tournèrent vers Thorin, cherchant à comprendre cette phrase insensée mais Thorin fut obligé de confirmer les dires du conseiller. Et le visage cramoisi de Balin ne laissait aucun doute. Fili ne pouvait pas y croire ! Son oncle avait demandé l'arrestation de son propre neveu ! Fureur et déception, voila ce que ressentaient les deux princes. Loarn leur expliqua qu'ils avaient plusieurs témoins attestant de la fiabilité de la preuve (ou elle avait été retrouvé ect…).  
-arrêtez le prince Kili, déclara faiblement Thorin, un procès sera tenu dans la salle des rois aussi rapidement que possible.  
-et en présence du peuple, ajouta Loarn.  
-comment ça ? s'exclama Fili, jamais un procès de ce genre ne s'est fait en public !  
-pourtant notre bon roi a faillit se faire assassiner en présence de ses sujets, il est important, à mon sens, qu'ils constatent que justice est faite !

Fili s'approcha de Loarn dangereusement et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Très doucement, il lui saisit le bras et le serra fortement. D'une voix grave il lui murmura :  
-si jamais vous tenter de faire du mal à ma famille, je vous le ferais payer, je ferais de votre vie un enfer. Ne pensez pas vous en tirer aussi facilement.

Si les menaces avaient effrayé Loarn, il ne le montra aucunement. Pour toute réponse, il s'inclina devant son prince et se redirigea vers la sortie. Il eut un moment de flottement. Dwalin ne savait pas s'il devait menotter Kili ou pas, l'emmener en cellule dans les cachots de la montagne ou pas. Kili non plus ne savait plus quoi faire. Les soldats n'avaient pas abaissé leurs épées et non tenait toujours sa dague dans sa paume. La peau de ses articulations blanchissaient tant il serrait le manche.

De son côté, Fili hurlait presque sur Thorin et le reste du conseil, ne comprenant pas comment ils avaient pu accepter qu'on vienne les surprendre au saut du lit et les menacer d'armes !  
-Fili calmes toi, hurler ne sert à rien, déclara Balin.  
-que je me calme ? QUE JE ME CALME ! Vous vous apprêtez à envoyer mon frère dans un cachot alors qu'il est innocent ! Thorin, explique moi ce qui ce passe ! On était censé empêcher ça non ?!  
-Fili, je sais bien que Kili est innocent mais Loarn a plus de preuve que nous ! Rugit Thorin en lui bloquant les épaules, il a amené des citoyens d'Erebor pour prouver l'authenticité de ses preuves et de son enquête.  
-on s'est fait piégé alors ? C'est tout ? S'exclama Fili, vous êtes passé à côté de l'existence de ces témoins ? On doit obéir d'obéir sans sourciller ?

Fili chercha une réponse négative dans les yeux de ses amis mais tout ce qu'il obtint ce fut de la gêne. Balin baissa les yeux tout comme Dwalin, honteux. Il allait sans dire qu'ils se sentaient terriblement coupable et idiots de ne pas avoir ciblé ces nains plus tôt pour leur parler et estimé si leurs témoignages étaient de bonne foi.  
-pour le moment oui, Dwalin, accompagne Kili s'il te plait, déclara Thorin, Loarn a fait entendre à qui voulait que le prince sera enfermé dans les cachots, l'accusant. Donc c'est ce que nous ferons. Inutile de se mettre à dos la population d'Erebor.

Dwalin s'avança vers Kili d'un air désolé et lui passa les menottes en lui prenant sa dague. Les gardes autour d'eux abaissèrent leurs armes et deux d'entre eux se positionnèrent autour du jeune prince, tout aussi gêné que leur chef. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment se comporter avec prince : le considéré comme un criminel alors qu'ils ne connaissaient pas plus loyale et juste combattant que lui?  
-Le prince Kili n'est pas dangereux, déclara Thorin, détendez vous. Emmenez-le.

Juste avant que Kili quitte l'appartement entouré de Dwalin et des gardes, Fili le prit dans ses bras et lui promit de le sortir de la. Balin et Thorin n'étaient pas si optimistes. Ils avaient été très loin de se douter que Loarn aurait cette perle et ces gens pour témoigner! Durant le conseil, ils étaient restés bouche bée devant les preuves du dangereux conseiller. Quelle audace! Et pourtant, il était bien partit pour parvenir à ses fins ! A présent, Thorin et Balin devaient tout faire pour que le procès de Kili ne finisse pas très mal…

Quand Kili passa devant son oncle, celui-ci voulu l'étreindre mais le jeune nain ne s'arrêta pas, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Kili était très clairement en état de choc et se rendait à peine compte de ce qui l'entourait. Ses proches sidérés, Bilbo aux yeux gonflés et rouges arrivant devant leur porte avec une Dis hystérique, ou pas même tous les habitants d'Erebor qu'ils croisèrent pour rejoindre les cachots de la ville. Pour Kili tout semblait d'être arrêter.

**Ooooooo**

Kili restait à genoux, la tête baisse et les paupières closes. Ses dernières forces l'avaient abandonné pour de bon cette fois, il ne pouvait plus supporter tous ces regards sur lui. Les regards du peuple d'Erebor, rassemblé en masse dans la salle des rois pour ce procès qui allait devenir légendaire. Certains nains étaient montés sur des échafaudages de fortunes, construits avec les moyens du bord quelques heures seulement avant le début du procès. Le procès du prince Kili et la sentence qu'allait annoncer le conseiller Loarn étaient les évènements les plus importants de la semaine et resteraient sûrement dans les livres d'histoire !

Le procès, si on pouvait appeler cela un procès, avait bien été rendu public, comme l'avait ordonné Loarn ! Kili était resté enfermer trois jours dans les cachots de la Montagne Solitaire avant son procès et cette détention forcée avait laissé des marques sur son corps.  
Cette mise à mort publique ferait sensation auprès du peuple. La nouvelle avait surprit bien du monde, les nains peut habitués à ce genre de spectacle, avaient d'abord refusé. Mais la tentation était trop grande. Même si le peuple avait souvent l'occasion de voir les princes héritiers et le roi qui restaient proches de leurs sujets, un si grand scandale était une première.

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher derrière les montagnes. Ce fut une journée durant laquelle Kili resta à genoux sur le sol de marbre, à écouter les crimes qui lui était reproché et les soi disant preuves que détenait le conseil, ainsi que les témoins de Loarn. Sa vie entière fut passée du crible, surtout ses erreurs. Sa participation à la reconquête d'Erebor fut à peine nommée ce qui irrita profondément les membres de la compagnie.  
Toute une journée la famille de Durin fut forcée à se taire et à contempler leur proche se faire rouler dans la boue, se faire humilier.  
Selon Loarn, le peuple voulait du sensationnelle, des cris, des pleurs ! De la révolte de la part de Dis ou de Fili. Mais avant même de débuter son long monologue accusant Kili, Loarn comprit que la famille royale ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Thorin restait assit sur son trône, droit et digne en tenant la main de sa sœur placé à sa gauche. Fili à sa gauche sur son siège d'héritier, n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis le début de la journée. Cela lui était interdit. Les proches de l'accusé n'avaient pas le droit à la parole pour le défendre dans un souci d'égalité et pour éviter qu'un membre de la famille royale soit privilégié à l'avenir. Il en aurait pleuré, hurlé de rage.

Seul Kili percevait sa détresse. Après la bataille des cinq armée, quelque chose avait changé chez Fili et son apprentissage auprès de Thorin lui avait définitivement apprit à cacher ses émotions derrière un masque. Malgré la dizaine de mètres qui les séparait, le plus jeune des frères lançait de faibles sourires à son aîné dans l'espoir de le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il restait fort. Seulement, malgré les efforts de Kili, Fili ne parvenait pas à lui renvoyer ses sourires.

Bilbo, assit parmi les autres membres de la compagnie, observait avec tristesse les deux frères se regarder dans les yeux. A la future annonce de la sentence par Loarn, Kili avait redressé la tête, regagnant soudain en dignité.

-Peuple d'Erebor ! S'exclama Loarn, depuis le début de la séance, je vous ai rigoureusement prouvé que le prince Kili. Ce prince que vous semblez affectionner, est coupable des crimes qui sont reprochés ! Tentative de meurtre sur votre roi, Thorin-Ecu-de-Chène, devant plusieurs témoins ! Les armes utilisées sont les siennes, lui seul fabrique son matériel avec ces matériaux, lui seul se bat de cette manière dans le royaume ! Le prince ose proclamer qu'il est innocent! Mais peuple d'Erebor, les preuves et les témoins sont formels ! Le prince Kili voulait simplement monter en grade, ce n'était qu'une question d'ambition irréaliste ! Je vous le demande : pouvons nous tolérer qu'un tel individu soit susceptible d'accéder au trône et demeure auprès de notre roi ?

Portés par le discours de Loarn, les nains d'Erebor l'acclamèrent. Thorin secoua la tête discrètement… il était si aisé de tromper des honnêtes gens et de désigner un coupable. Loarn laissa le peuple applaudir, savourant ce moment de gloire tandis que les nains de la compagnie se retenait de se jeter sur lui, furieux.  
Kili quant à lui, avait bien comprit ce qui l'attendait. Il n'avait plus d'espoir, Loarn allait demander la peine la plus lourde. Celle réservée aux assassins de rois.  
-Peuple d'Erebor, il est temps de condamné ! Sévèrement ! Ainsi on saura que tels actes ne sont tolérés dans notre cité, même les personnes hautement placées ! N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

Nouvelles exclamations d'approbation. Thorin et Fili commençaient à perdre leur sang froid. Loarn dut le sentir car il fit taire la foule d'un geste.  
-Selon nos lois, la sentence pour de tels crimes est la mort par décapitation !

Dis poussa un gémissement malgré elle, se couvrant la bouche de ses mains. Kili avait relevé la tête, affolé à l'idée de mourir ce soir. Il implorait son oncle du regard comme jamais il ne l'avait fait dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ! Il refusait de mourir !  
Le conseillé s'attendait à de nouvelles acclamations de la part de la foule, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes, semblait horrifié dans un premier temps. Même si le prince Kili était moins populaire que son frère aîné, le peuple restait attaché à leurs princes de sang et la sentence leur semblait plus barbare que juste. Thorin y vit une lueur d'espoir, finalement tout n'était pas perdu.  
-Roi Thorin, en tant que monarque, vous êtes dans l'obligation de faire respecter la loi ! s'exclama Loarn d'un ton menaçant.

Dis se tourna brusquement vers son frère, les larmes aux yeux, l'implorant d'épargner son enfant. Loarn savoura sa victoire, enfin de sensationnel ! Malgré tout, cela n'eut pas du tout l'effet escorté. L'émotion de Dis parcourut la foule qui perdit une partie de son dégout pour Kili. Comme si ces nains se rappelaient qu'il n'était le monstre que Loarn tentait de leur faire voir mais aussi un nain courageux et le fils d'une mère.  
-laissez le vivre ! hurla une naine serrant son nourrisson contre elle.  
-ces méthodes sont d'un autre âge ! hurla un autre citoyen d'Erebor.

L'espoir sembla renaître dans les yeux des deux frères qui fixaient leur oncle sans cligner. Celui-ci finit par se lever, imposant ainsi le silence de tous. Jamais sa couronne de fer ne lui avait semblé aussi lourde. Thorin s'approcha de Kili d'un pas qu'il souhaitait lent et posé dans l'espoir de contrôler son émotion. Il posa la main sur l'épaule tremblante de son neveu quand Loarn intervint encore une fois.  
-de tels actes doivent être punis, pour l'exemple ! Vous ne pouvez pas le gracier Roi Thorin ! Cela voudrait dire qu'un meurtrier peut être innocenté s'il est noble de naissance ?

La foule l'approuva, ce qui mit Thorin dans une position difficile. Il ne pouvait pas gracier Kili, même si son pouvoir de roi le permettait. Tous le savaient, Loarn comme le plus modeste des marchands de bijoux. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas tolérer que son neveu soit décapité sur la place publique, pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis ! Dis et Fili ne pourraient jamais lui pardonner, Bilbo lui tournerait sans doute le dos et il perdra l'estime de ses amis les plus proches. Et surtout son estime pour lui-même. Tout le monde aimait Kili, lui le premier. Il l'avait vu naître, vu grandir, et devenir un guerrier loyal et fort…klk  
Thorin savait que si Kili mourrait, jamais plus il ne pourrait gouverner, son chagrin prendrait le dessus sur la raison.  
-taisez-vous ! Rugit Thorin, j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui.

Thorin se tourna vers Balin qui hocha la tête, visiblement très contrarié. Il n'avait décidemment pas le choix. Ils avaient passé plusieurs nuits d'affilés la tête dans les ouvrages et livres sur les lois du royaume et n'avaient trouvé que cette option. Cette alternative n'était pas la meilleure, mais au moins, Kili aurait la vie sauve.  
-Peuple d'Erebor, j'ai entendu toutes les charges et les preuves contre mon jeune neveu le prince Kili. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de preuves pouvant l'innocenter et je reste intimement persuadé qu'il est innocent. Je refuse qu'il soit condamné à mort, je considère que ces méthodes sont d'un autre âge et que notre civilisation est plus élevée que celle de simples orques ! J'utilise alors ma voix de roi pour contrer la sentence réclamée par le conseillé Loarn. En tant de voix du roi, elle ne peut être contestée !

Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Ils avaient trouvé cette ultime solution avec Balin quelques heures auparavant, se gardant bien d'en parler pour éviter à Loarn de trouver le moyen de la contourner. Fili serrait si fort les accoudoirs de son siège qu'il aurait put les arracher sous la pression et Dis semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir.  
-Peuple d'Erebor, si cela vous conviens, je propose que le prince Kili, mon neveu bien-aimé, soit condamné à l'exil à vie de la cité d'Erebor.

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut l'assistance. L'exil était la sentence la plus dure après la mise à mort pour un nain, surtout de sang royal. Touché par leurs souffrances, le peuple approuva bruyamment la proposition du roi, souhaitant lui aussi épargner la vie de Kili.  
Dis s'évanouit pour de bon, tombant dans les bras de Dwalin, la rattrapant juste à temps avant que sa tête touche le sol. Fili s'était levé pour implorer son oncle de trouver une autre solution mais rien n'y fit. Aucune autre solution n'était possible… Du côté de la compagnie, il s'agissait d'un mélange de soulagement mais aussi de stresse profonde. La veille Thorin leur avait demandé de cesser leur travail sur cette affaire, s'isolant avec Balin pour tenter de trouver une ultime solution. Et cette solution était difficile à avaler.  
-je te sauve la vie mon neveu, murmura Thorin d'un air détruit.  
-j'aurais préféré mourir, murmura Kili en laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Bien que déçu de ne pas voir le sang de Kili couler le long de sa hache, Loarn se contenta de cette décision et vint lui prendre ses armes restées à ses pieds durant la journée. Il coupa la corde de l'arc d'un coup de poignard puis le cassa en deux et fit de même avec les flèches. Son épée et ses dagues seraient refondues dans les forges ce soir même. Kili contempla ses armes bafoué à terre, il les avait toutes fait lui-même pour la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

Loarn clama la fin de la séance, laissant le peuple vider peu à peu la salle des Rois, encore sous le choc d'une telle intensité. Kili ne bougeait pas mais entendait son frère argumenter avec son oncle et sa mère, qui avait reprit connaissance, en pleurs. Il lui restait encore une épreuve à passer… Kili se rappelait de l'avoir lu dans l'un de ses manuels de justice à la bibliothèque.  
-Thorin, c'est à vous en tant que roi d'Erebor de couper la tresse de cet assassin.  
-non ! Rugit Fili, Cette tresse représente son devoir qu'il a accomplit pour Erebor ! Tu ne peux pas lui retirer ça !  
-c'est la loi prince Fili, répondit Loarn avant que Thorin n'ai put prononcer un mot, votre frère aurait dû en faire plusieurs voila tout.

Son ton méprisant finit de mettre Fili hors de lui, il allait s'en prendre physiquement à Loarn quand Dis et Dwalin l'entourèrent de leur bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Thorin refusa le poignard que lui tendait le conseiller, celui-ci décida avec joie de s'en charger. Il attendit d'un garde force Kili à incliner la tête pour saisir la longue tresse dans une main et la tirer de manière sadique. Il leva le poignard et trancha la poignée de chemin d'un coup brusque avant de lâcher violement le prince qui retomba au sol.  
-vous le regretterez! hurla Fili en se dégageant des bras de sa mère, je vous le ferai payer !  
-qu'importe ! Vous ne pourrez rien contre moi ! Garde, remettez ce nain la ou est sa place : au cachot !  
-espèce de…  
-Fili assez ! s'écria Thorin, vient par la !

Thorin prit son neveu par le bras et le força à la suivre hors de la salle. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau personnel de Thorin. Fili était tellement furieux contre Loarn qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son oncle l'avait séparé de son frère et amant. Thorin l'obligea à s'assoir sur une chaise et garda une main sur son épaule pour le contraindre à ne pas bouger.  
-laissez-moi, je dois rester avec Kili !  
-tu viens seulement de te rendre compte qu'il n'était plus la alors tu vas m'écouter maintenant !  
-mais je…  
-JE TE L'ORDONNE ! Hurla Thorin.

Fili se tut aussitôt, comme un enfant qu'on venait de punir. Se ratatinant sur son siège, il attendit que son oncle se calme et lui explique la situation. Thorin sentit la douleur de sa blessure le reprendre et fut contraint à s'assoir à côté de son neveu.  
-avant le procès, Balin et moi nous savions comment cela allait finir. Nous avons cherché une solution mais il n'y en avait d'une seule : exiler Kili.  
-je suppose que vous avez vérifié un certain nombre de fois…  
-je suis navré Fili, je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce nain tuer mon neveu, ton frère et le fils de ma sœur. Je n'aurais jamais put me montrer à vous après une telle chose.

Tout d'un coup, Fili ne dit plus rien et se prit la tête dans les mains en s'appuyant sur ses genoux afin de cacher ses larmes. Il ne verrait plus jamais son frère, son âme-soeur… cette idée lui était inconcevable.  
-il partira demain, avec Bilbo. Comme tu dois t'en douter il partira sans ses affaires qui resterons ici, et bien sur sans armes ni nourriture. Mais je donnerais le double à Bilbo pour leur assurer un voyage confortable.

Fili hocha la tête, sidéré. Il avait apprit pour les proches de Bilbo décédés mais n'avait pas été capable d'être d'un grand secours pour son ami à cause de sa propre souffrance. Cependant cela le rassurait de savoir que Kili ne serait pas seul et livré à lui-même dans la Terre du Milieu.  
-il n'y a vraiment aucun autre moyen mon oncle ? demanda Fili.  
-je suis navré Fili, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

Fili hocha la tête et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Il s'inclina devant son oncle et partit en claquant la porte.  
-j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner… murmura Thorin en laissant tomber sur son fauteuil.

**oooo**

Les cachots d'Erebor étaient plongés dans une semi pénombre et dans un silence presque total. Les bruits des mines parvenaient de manière lointaine aux gardes assis à leur poste de surveillance au milieu du couloir des cellules. Les deux nains peinaient à se réchauffer, le temps ne c'était pas arrangé, loin de la et ils étaient trop éloigné des forges pour que leur chaleur leur parvienne.

Autour de leur jeu de carte et de leur repas, les gardes s'ennuyaient et étaient très ennuyé par l'un des prisonniers… Dans la cellule N°1, le prince Kili se laissait mourir. Rouler en boule dans l'un des coins de la minuscule pièce, il refusait toute nourriture et ne buvait presque pas d'eau. Bien qu'il que jugé coupable de la tentative d'assassinat du roi Thorin, ils ne parvenaient encore à le croire coupable. Les gardes le connaissaient bien, ils avaient plusieurs fois été sous ses ordres et l'un des deux avait même combattu à ses côtés lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées.  
-il faudrait peut-être essayer autre chose ? dit le garde à la barbe rousse.  
-tu proposes quoi ? Il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'on l'a remit la dedans ! Il ne se couvre même pas avec la couverture qu'on lui a donné !  
-il se laisse mourir tu penses ?  
-d'un autre côté le déshonneur est grand, il faut le comprendre ! Mais je m'inquiète.  
-vous vous inquiétez ? demanda soudain une voix.

Les deux gardes se levèrent précipitamment pour faire face au visiteur qui n'était autre que Loarn, le conseiller douteux qui avait mit le prince Kili en état d'arrestation. La rumeur disait qu'il avait des témoins recevables pouvant attester de la qualité de ses preuves. Beaucoup de nains dans la Montagne Solitaire ne savaient pas quoi penser. Du coup le procès était attendu avec impatience pour pouvoir y voir plus clair.  
Le nain n'attendit pas d'avoir la réponse à sa question et exigea de voir le nouveau prisonnier.  
-le roi est-il au courant de votre présence ici ? demanda l'un des gardes.  
-pourquoi le roi se soucierait-il que je visite un prisonnier ? répliqua Loarn, attention mon ami, je peux vous mener la vie dure ! Je suis l'un des grands conseillers et je n'ai besoin d'aucune autorisation pour me déplacer!

Le garde se tut et fit signe à son collègue d'aller quérir le roi aussi vite que possible. A l'évidence, le roi Thorin n'aurait pas laissé son neveu avec celui la. Cependant le garde n'avait pas le choix : Loarn était l'un de ses supérieurs donc il devait lui obéir. Il alla ouvrir la cellule de Kili et laissa le conseiller entrer. Malgré tout, il resta derrière la porte afin de voir et d'entendre ce qui ce disait.  
Kili leva mollement la tête pour apercevoir son visiteur et eut comme une décharge électrique en reconnaissant Loarn. Il s'assit rapidement en tailleur sur sa paillasse et lui fit face, avec le peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait.  
-vous vous êtes habitué à votre nouvelle chambre ? demanda Loarn avec un grand sourire.  
-votre question est sans intérêt, pourquoi êtes-vous-la ? Vous avez eut tout le loisir de m'humiliez devant le peuple d'Erebor durant le procès. Pourquoi venir maintenant ? répliqua Kili.  
-pour voir quand quel état vous étiez ! Et je constate que vous êtes dans un piteux état !  
-si vous étiez enfermé dans une cellule comme celle la depuis deux jours, vous n'auriez pas meilleure allure ! Allez-vous me dire ce que vous me voulez ! Rugit Kili.

Loarn éclata de rire et posa une main puissante sur l'épaule du jeune prince déchu. C'est avec un sourire aussi moche que méprisant qu'il lui répondit :  
-depuis le début vous étiez la cible de mon plan mon cher petit prince ! Je vous écarte pour de bon, le roi Thorin et le prince Fili seront à jamais marqués, le trône affaibli, la lignée de Durin souillé. Oui car ne croyez pas que je ne me servirai pas de ce que j'ai vu avant votre arrestation. Deux princes mâles et frères dans un même lit… je m'en frotte les mains !  
-nous savons déjà quoi répondre à ça, rétorqua Kili en haussant les épaules, Fili et moi avons toujours été proches, vous ne seriez que ridicule!  
-qu'importe ! Ce qui est certain c'est que le trône ne restera pas entre les mains de votre famille ! Thorin et Fili deviendrons fou de chagrin, vous pouvez en être dur. La maladie de l'or a causer la perte de votre arrière-grand-père et je sais qu'elle n'aura pas d'effet sur eux. Mais l'amour de la famille, ça ! J'en suis persuadé ! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de toute mon existence !

-vos paroles sont du poison ! s'exclama Kili en dégageant son épaule, vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi facilement ! Et même sans mon appui, mon oncle et mon frère seront les dignes descendants du 1er roi d'Erebor ! Vous ne gagnerez jamais !  
-voila un bien beau discours ! Nous verrons s'il est toujours aussi fort quand j'annoncerais votre sentence ce soir !  
-ce…ce soir ?  
-oui, dans quelques heures vous devrez quitter la Montagne Solitaire. Comme lors du procès le peuple entier sera présent. Je vous souhaite bonne chance Kili, et essayer de vous débarbouillé un peu vous faites peine à voir vraiment !

Loarn le planta la, juste au moment ou Thorin arrivait dans les cachots, essoufflé et une main plaqué sur sa poitrine. Malgré son état non optimal, dès que le garde lui avait apprit la présence de Loarn dans les cachots, il avait tout laissé tomber pour courir dans les profondeurs de la Montagne Solitaire, Bilbo et Dwalin sur ses talons. Le conseiller quitta les lieux naturellement, en adressant un salut respectueux à son roi. Mais Thorin n'y voyait que de l'arrogance.  
Il se hâta de rejoindre son neveu dans sa cellule et le prit contre lui. Kili s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie y dépendait. Son corps tout entier tremblait comme une feuille et ses yeux se remplissaient dangereusement de larmes. Restés à l'extérieur de la cellule, Dwalin et Bilbo assistait à la scène avec souffrance. Kili était méconnaissable et amaigrit. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et il était recouvert de saleté.  
Thorin lui tendit une assiette de soupe aux pommes de terre. Kili regarda la mixture avec soupçons.  
-J'ai vu Bombur la préparé spécialement pour toi, n'ai pas peur. Je sais que tu ne manges pas, ça fait quatre jours que je te vois t'affaiblir.

Le pauvre Kili l'engloutit en à peine quelques minutes. Au fur et à mesure qu'il mangeait, les énormes larmes qui s'étaient accumulé dans ses yeux dégoulinèrent le long de ses joues. Il rendit l'assiette à son oncle et se prit le visage entre les mains, sanglotant bruyamment comme jamais. Thorin avait l'impression de retrouver le petit Kili le jour ou ils étaient revenus de la bataille de la Moria avec son père décédé. Les mêmes pleurs de désespoir…  
-tu avais dit qu'une fois Erebor reprise, nous serions en sécurité, que nous n'aurions plus jamais à nous soucier pour votre survie! Et moi comme un enfant j'y ai crut ! Je ne suis qu'un faible ! s'exclama Kili entre deux pleurs.

La respiration de Kili se fit de plus en plus rapide alors que ses larmes ne faisaient que redoubler d'intensité. La déshydratation, la faim et le désespoir eurent raison de sa propre raison.  
-je… jamais je ne pourrais vous revoir… c'est trop dur Thorin ! Comment j'ai put croire que je pourrais rester à vos côtés le reste de la vie ! Je…je n'aurais jamais dut te croire! Tu m'as menti! Je te déteste!

Transpercé au cœur par autant de souffrance, Thorin resserra sa prise autour des épaules de Kili qui n'avait plus l'énergie de se débattre. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer avec lui. Il se sentait tellement coupable ! Effectivement, il leur avait promit une vie différente à Erebor et pour plusieurs années, il avait réussit à les protéger de tous les dangers. Tout ça pour quoi ? Etre roi et faillir à son rôle d'oncle et protecteur de sa famille ! Quelle tristesse !  
-Kili, je dois partir. Sache que nous allons tout faire pour te sauver, et je sais que tu n'es pas coupable. Nous t'aimons tous tellement Kili !

Thorin posa son front contre celui de Kili quelques instants mais voyant son propre cœur se déchirer, il déposa son neveu sur sa paillasse et quitta la pièce, un peu précipitamment peut être, et maladroitement sans doute. Le roi blessé ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses émotions. Bilbo et Dwalin auraient voulut pouvoir donner un peu de réconfort à Kili mais le prince ne les regardaient même pas. Il sanglotait dans ses mains, rouler en boule sur le seul. Le petit hobbit essuya une larme contre sa joue et tourna les talons pour rattraper Thorin dans les escaliers.  
Il le retrouva à l'entrée des cachots, plié en deux avec une main sur le cœur.  
-Thorin ! s'exclama Bilbo en se jetant sur lui, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Thorin ne put répondre mais fit comprendre qu'il avait terriblement mal : physiquement peut-être mais surtout émotionnellement. Il avait le souffle coupé, n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration. Bilbo connaissait les signes d'une crise d'angoisse pour avoir vu certains hommes en faire à Dale et à Lake Town. Alors que Dwalin les sécurisait avec ses deux haches sortis, empêchant quiconque de s'approcher, Bilbo fit assoir Thorin sur les marches et lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour lui masser les tempes.  
-calmes toi Thorin, respire ! Surtout ne force pas sur ta cicatrice. Voila…Je suis la…, je suis la, répétait Bilbo sans relâche en collant leurs nez pour faire contact.

Très lentement, la respiration de Thorin reprit un rythme normal et son visage des couleurs. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Bilbo vit Thorin pleurer. Des larmes semblables à celles de Kili et qui lui déchirèrent le cœur. A quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, l'oncle et le neveu se retrouvaient dans le même état de souffrance insoutenable.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello!  
Oui je sais je postes rapidement en ce moment mais je en avance de plusieurs chapitre donc autant en profiter!  
Bonne lecture, attention pas mal d'émotion pour ce chapitre! ^-^ On peut dire que c'est la fin d'une première partie de cette fic! ^^ma cruauté n'a donc pas de limite! mouahahahaha! hum..hum pardon! Laissez moi vos impressions surtout!  
Bye bye!

* * *

Kili restait assit sur le sol, les épaules baissés, lourdes comme si le poids du monde l'écrasait. La pénombre qui l'entourait dissimulait le haut de son corps, empêchant ainsi les gardes de le voir trembler. Depuis l'annonce de la sentence la veille, il était resté enfermé dans ce cachot avec une seule couverture pour le protéger du froid et pas de nourriture, Loarn avait prit soin de laisser des ordres…

Aucune visite ne lui avait été accordée. Tout le monde avait semblé l'abandonné.

Il avait conservé sa tresse coupée contre son cœur toute la nuit. Elle représentait son honneur, son rang en tant que descendant de Durin, ses actes de guerre. A présent, il n'était plus rien. L'un des gardes qui le surveillait lui raconta comment Loarn s'était débarrassé des perles qui ornaient ces tresses, en les jetant dans le feu des forges avec les restes de ses armes.  
La haine envers ce nain s'était encore intensifiée à cette nouvelle. Kili se jura de se venger ! Il mettrait le temps qu'il faudrait...  
-Prince Kili, c'est l'heure, déclara un garde en arrivant pour ouvrir la cellule, je suis vraiment navré.

Kili lui sourit faiblement pour le remercier et attendit qu'il ouvre la grille pour pouvoir sortir. Il vit alors son frère qui attendait près de la porte menant hors des cachots. A côté de son grand frère habillé comme un prince et couronné, il faisait bien pitié avec ses habits en haillons…  
Dès que son petit frère arriva à sa hauteur, Fili passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna rapidement à travers Erebor.  
-pas de gardes pour me surveiller ? Pas de Loarn pour veiller à ce que je ne m'évade pas ? demanda Kili en ralentissant le pas.  
-j'ai refusé que tu sois considéré comme un criminel jusqu'à la dernière minute. Thorin a accepté que je t'accompagne seul jusqu'à l'entrée d'Erebor.  
-je vois… je ne peux même pas rassembler quelques affaires.  
-j'ai dû le faire pour toi, j'espère que tu aurais assez…  
-Alors ? Après ma mise au cachot que c'est-il passé ?  
-je n'aime pas la manière dont tu dis ça.  
-et pourtant c'est la vérité. Alors ?  
-Loarn a fait fondre tes perles d'ornement comme tu le sais déjà. Thorin a tenté de l'en empêcher mais il était trop tard. Maman est allé pleurer dans sa chambre, Thorin et Bilbo ont eut l'air de se disputer dans la leur.  
-je vois.

Après plusieurs minutes de courses dans les couloirs d'Erebor, Fili jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule, vérifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas suivit ni surveillé. Personne dans le couloir, parfait ! Il saisit son frère par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur de pierre, derrière l'épais rideau délimitant l'entrée à la salle d'arme. L'aîné plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son frère et l'embrassa passionnément. Kili s'accrocha à ses épaules et répondit désespérément à son baiser.

C'en était trop pour lui, le plus jeune ne pouvait retenir ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues, les laissant mourir contre celles de son frère. Il en avait assez de pleurer depuis plusieurs jours. Kili était en colère, contre Thorin et contre tout le monde. Il lui avait promis de le protéger et résultat il était banni à jamais de chez lui ! Mais malgré tout sa rancœur, il se rendait bien compte que ses proches avaient tout fait pour qu'il soit innocenté. Et son amour pour son frère n'en était que plus fort.  
Fili s'écarta et encadra le visage de son compagnon de ses mains.  
-Kili, je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour toujours, même si tu es banni ! Même si je dois fonder une famille et gouverner Erebor ! Même si on tente de m'en empêcher, malgré tout ce qu'on pourra dire sur toi, je t'aimerais toujours ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? Kili !

Le plus jeune baissa la tête, honteux. Il hocha la tête et se pelota contre son amour, cherchant le réconfort dont on allait le privé le reste de sa vie.  
-Bilbo a décidé de partir avec toi, il a proposé de t'héberger chez lui quelques temps. Apparemment son neveu, Frodon il me semble, viens de perdre ses parents et il est sa seule famille.  
-il est trop généreux.  
-je souhaiterais que tu acceptes sa proposition, je ne veux pas te savoir seul, surtout par cet hiver. Tu comprends ?  
-très bien, je le suivrais.

Ils n'avaient que peu de temps avant que Thorin et le reste du conseil n'arrivent pour le regarder quitter le royaume. L'injustice était trop dure à supporter. Fili se sentit faiblir également et décida que pour une fois, il pouvait se laisser aller. Les deux amants pleurèrent silencieusement, serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains étroitement liées.  
Il leur restait à peine quelques minutes à partager avant le départ forcé de Kili d'Erebor alors ils comptaient en profiter au maximum.

**ooooo**

De l'autre côté de la Montagne Solitaire, le roi Thorin et Dwalin équipaient eux-mêmes les poneys qui devraient servir de montures à Kili et Bilbo. Dwalin dissimula une épée dans la selle du poney de Kili ainsi que quelques suppléments de nourritures et des protections contre le froid. Selon la loi, le condamné devait quitter la cité sans armes ni nourriture, se débrouiller par lui-même. Cependant c'était impensable pour eux de laisser Kili sans défense par ce froid ! Il était d'ailleurs à la limite de l'impensable de laisser un nain et un hobbit partir avec ce temps…

C'est alors que Bilbo entra dans les écuries, près à partir lui aussi. Thorin demanda à son meilleur ami de les laisser seul, ce qu'il fit. Quand Bilbo fut certain que personne n'était présent, il s'autorisa à paraître naturel.  
-il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour Kili ? demanda-t-il.  
-le jugement à été prononcé tu étais présent, répondit Thorin en serrant les poings dans le fond de ses poches, je ne peux rien faire si ce n'est que de m'en remettre à toi pour l'accompagner.  
-et si mon neveu Frodon n'avait pas perdu ses parents, et donc si je n'avais pas été obligé de rentrer à Bag-End, Kili serait parti seul ? C'est ça ?!  
-pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ? s'exclama Thorin  
-je suis en colère tout comme l'est Kili à l'heure actuelle ! Je sais très bien que vous n'aviez pas d'autre solution mais je trouve cela ignoble ! Faire assassiner Loarn dans un couloir sombre et le faire porter disparu aurait été un jeu d'enfant et on n'en serait pas la !

Thorin resta bouche bée face à ce discours. Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Bilbo de penser ainsi, ni à vouloir la mort de quiconque ! Il était doux, réservé et loyale, se servir d'une arme lui était désagréable ! Pourtant le regard noir que lui lançait le hobbit ne laissa pas d'autre interprétation possible sur mes pensées.  
-faire tuer Loarn aurait été plus juste selon toi ? demanda Thorin.  
-j'aurais tout fait pour protéger ma famille ! Je serais allé jusqu'à tuer pour protéger les miens et c'est ce que j'ai fait durant la conquête d'Erebor ! Je t'ai sauvé à de nombreuses reprises, tout comme tes neveux !  
-ce n'était que des orcs ! Répliqua Thorin, on parle d'un citoyen d'Erebor !  
-un citoyen qui a bien faillit de transpercer le cœur avec une flèche ! Y-a-tu pensé ? Est-ce loyale de sa part ? Kili mérite d'être exilé pour lui ? Un traitre qui se fout bien de vos codes d'honneurs ?  
-je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre à Loarn sans faire exploser le scandale ! S'exclama Thorin, le peuple n'aurait pas accepté qu'on s'attaque à un conseiller, ce serait passé pour de l'abus de pouvoir !  
-Et accusé ton neveu, deuxième héritier du trône et guerrier d'Erebor fait moins scandale peut-être ? Mais qu'est ce que nous avons raté pour en arriver la ? Hurla Bilbo en le poussant en arrière.

Déséquilibré, Thorin tomba à la renverse contre le mur. Sa couronne tomba sur le sol poussiéreux des écuries alors que les poneys s'affolaient de tant de cris. La couronne de fer roula jusqu'aux pieds de Bilbo et s'arrêta contre l'un de ses pieds. Lentement il la ramassa en même temps que Thorin essayait de se relever, la tête endolorie par le choc et gauche à cause de l'épais pansement autour de sa poitrine qui gênait ses mouvements. Une chance que la cicatrice ne se soit pas rouverte.  
-tu t'es fais mal ?déclara Bilbo en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Sa voix s'était apaisée, tout comme les traits de son visage. Thorin se rapprocha prudemment de son compagnon et lui reprit la couronne.  
-tu as raison, tu as raison sur tout. J'ai été trop prudent et j'ai laissé Loarn nous piéger. On m'avait averti mais j'ai voulut croire que j'étais capable de gérer ce genre d'affaire. J'étais dans l'impasse. Mon unique souhait était de reprendre cette couronne qui me revenait de droit par mon grand-père et mon père afin d'honorer ma famille ! Et à présent, la voila humiliée par ma faute… Je te demande pardon d'être faible à ce point.

Bilbo ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les larmes de Thorin. Celui-ci resta planté devant lui, les bras le long du corps, sa couronne à la main. Le grand roi pleurait silencieusement, pleurait son neveu et sa confiance. Il pleurait leur vie d'avant cette tragédie, douce au sein de la Montagne Solitaire. Ses retrouvailles avec Bilbo et les instants de bonheurs partagés avec Fili, Kili et sa sœur Dis.

Tout ces souvenirs heureux étaient à présent condamné à être enfouit dans leur mémoire à jamais. Plus jamais rien ne serait comme avant. Bilbo finit par céder et vint prendre Thorin dans ses bras.  
-je suis désolé d'avoir crié, murmura Bilbo en essuyant les joues de Thorin, tu peux encore redresser la barre. Maintenant que tu sais ce qu'est capable Loarn, tu te dois de protéger les êtes qui te sont chers, ta famille tes amis mais également les nains d'Erebor. S'il s'est attaqué à Kili, il pourra le faire avec Fili et atteindre le trône. Montre au peuple que la lignée de Durin a garda sa grandeur et la gardera quoi qu'il en coûte.  
-tu ne seras pas présent pour le voir, répliqua Thorin.  
-seul le destin nous le dira, répliqua Bilbo, Thorin je t'aime et je veux rester quelqu'un d'important pour toi. Seulement, je ne peux pas prendre Frodon avec moi à Erebor, c'est un petit hobbit qui a ses repères dans la Compté. Je ne peux pas lui enlever ça, pas après la mort de ses parents. Pas maintenant. Je crains qu'il nous faille être patient.  
-je comprends, déclara Thorin en serrant Bilbo plus fort contre son torse, je continuerais de t'écrire souvent, tu me répondras ?

Bilbo aida Thorin à se lever puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher les lèvres au goût salé de larme du nain et passa ses bras fins autour de son cou.  
-bien sur. Tu dois être courageux.

Alors que Thorin versait ses dernières larmes dans le cou de Bilbo, Dwalin, Dis et Balin attendaient avec anxiété la suite des évènements derrière les portes.  
-ça y est, Thorin a craqué, déclara Balin en se frottant les yeux.  
-il était temps, commenta Dwalin, il avait déjà commencé en sortant des cachots mais il n'avait pas exprimé ce qu'il ressentait.

Le chef de la garde prit la main de la princesse Dis dans la sienne, la sentant faiblir.  
-le plus dur n'est pas passé j'en ai peur, déclara Dis, il va falloir se relever après une telle épreuve. J'ai peur que Thorin ne puisse faire face, surtout si Bilbo part.  
-lui aussi doit prendre soin de sa famille, déclara Balin, et peut-être qu'il reviendra avec ce fameux petit Frodon dans quelques années.  
-ce serait une véritable bénédiction, répondit Dis malheureuse, il est l'heure d'aller chercher Kili. Je ne supporterais pas que Loarn nous accuse de ralentir la procédure !

La princesse Dis laissa les deux conseillers pour entrer dans les écuries et interrompis son frère et son compagnon. Dwalin la regarda tristement tenter de consoler son frère, il allait lui falloir beaucoup de force et de patience pour la soutenir durant les prochaines années à venir.  
-je pense que nous ne serons pas des soutiens de trop, déclara Balin, c'est une véritable tragédie ! Quand je pense qu'on aurait put éviter tout ce bordel !  
-ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu jurer mon frère, répondit Dwalin faussement amusé, tu sais comme moi que Thorin à refuser notre plan d'écarter Loarn d'Erebor quand nous avons chassé Smaug et reprit notre terre. Maintenant il faut assumer…

**00000**

-je suis navré de vous interrompre mais je n'ai pas put retenir les autres plus longtemps, déclara Bilbo d'un air gêné.

Bilbo venaient d'apparaître devant Fili et Kili. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Les frères pensaient qu'il avait été ému par la mise à mort de l'honneur de Kili et ne se doutait absolument pas de la dispute entre lui et leur oncle.  
Fili et Kili se séparèrent non sans mal. Fili essuya les larmes de Kili du revers de la main, tendrement. Ce geste fit sortir les larmes des yeux de Bilbo une nouvelle fois, tout ceci n'avait aucun sens ! Mais alors qu'il se mouchait bruyamment dans son mouchoir brodé, Fili vint le prendre également contre lui.  
-je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous Bilbo Baggins, merci d'avoir soutenu mon frère et merci de bien vouloir l'héberger chez vous malgré l'avis du conseil. Je vous écrirai régulièrement, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. J'espère que vos sentiments pour mon oncle n'ont pas été affectés par cette affaire.  
-mes sentiments pour Thorin sont toujours fort mais je dois prendre soin de mon neveu et il n'y pas question que je laissai Kili seul dans la nature.

Fili hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Kili vint prendre son sac des mains du hobbit puis, après un dernier baiser humide de larme, il suivit son frère et le hobbit jusqu'à la grande porte du domaine.

Tout le royaume s'était rassemblé pour ne rien manquer de cet évènement tragique malgré la neige qui s'abattait sur la terre du milieu. La curiosité des gens avait parfois un côté malsain mais il s'agissait de la première fois qu'un prince se voyait contraint de quitter le royaume pour déshonneur. Dans la logique des gens, il ne fallait en aucun cas manquer cela. Les nains et naines s'écartaient au fur et à mesure du passage des trois amis, dans un silence de mort. On n'entendait que les mineures encore au travail dans le fond des forges.  
Dale s'était réveillé plus tôt que prévu et malgré le brouillard, bon nombre d'habitants luttaient contre le froid à leurs fenêtres ou sur les remparts. Le seigneur Bard et son fils Bain avaient décidé de ne pas se montrer pour ne pas gêner cette famille qu'ils appréciaient et qui souffrait. De plus, il ne voulait pas donner deux spectateurs de plus à ce nain vicieux qu'était Loarn. Il en avait bien assez.

Devant la route enneigée menant à Dale, Thorin et Dis accompagnés du conseil tout entier les attendaient, se tenant bien droits, le visage fermé. Fili et Kili ressentirent de la peine à la vue du visage rouge et bouffit de leur mère. Quant à leur oncle, il n'en menait pas large. La famille Durin était déjà en deuil.  
Le protocole voulait qu'une dernière fois, le condamné s'incline aussi bas que possible devant son roi puis parte du royaume sans un mot ni un geste envers sa famille. Celle-ci ne devait pas essayer de s'approcher de lui.

A la vue de son fils dépouillé de ses tresses, des cernes sous les yeux et amaigrit, Dis se remit à pleurer silencieusement. Kili se mordit la lèvre inférieure….Il n'avait fait pleurer sa mère que deux fois. Quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait à la reconquête d'Erebor avec Thorin, puis quand il lui était revenu en un seul morceau. Il s'était pourtant jurer de ne jamais plus être la cause de ses larmes.  
-je te confie maman, murmura Kili à son frère.  
\- fais-moi confiance. Un jour je reviendrais te chercher petit frère, répondit Fili assez fort pour que la famille et le conseil l'entendent.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Loarn et ses partisans. Il s'agissait très clairement d'une menace et d'une promesse que l'héritier leur faisait. Même s'ils étaient parvenus à écarter Kili, jamais Fili ne se laisserait faire. Jamais il ne leur ferait confiance.  
-Nous vous avons préparé deux canassons et assez de vivre pour le voyage, déclara Loarn en lui présentant les deux poneys. Il est temps de partir !

Bilbo montra discrètement la seconde épée dissimuler dans l'un de ses sacs à Kili puis alla vers Dis et Thorin. Les sacs attachés sur les poneys et surtout leurs tailles rassurèrent un peu Kili sur la suite de leur voyage : des vêtements chauds et assez de vivre et d'argent pour pouvoir voyager aussi confortablement que possible.  
L'heure des adieux avait sonné et même si les deux amants s'étaient dit au revoir un peu plus tôt dans les écuries, le cambrioleur devait rendre hommage au roi sous la Montagne.

-je vous remercie de votre accueil et espère vous revoir bientôt, déclara le hobbit en frôlant discrètement la main de Thorin.

Un tel acte aurait put faire scandale si le peuple n'était pas tant obnubilé par Kili. Thorin attrapa la main de Bilbo et la serra fortement. Il le prit rapidement contre lui et le laissa s'éloigner de lui. Le départ de Bilbo avait été décidé si rapidement que le roi n'avait pas encore totalement assimilé le fait qu'il allait ne plus le voir durant plusieurs années.  
-prenez soin de mon fils maître hobbit, déclara Dis, à défaut de prendre soin de mon frère.  
-j'en fais le serment. Je vous remercie de votre accueil, vous êtes une naine formidable.

Dis hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire effacé, incapable de lui donner plus. Afin de ne pas faire durer les choses en longueur, Bilbo s'inclina puis monta sur sa ponette pour attendre Kili. Il s'éloigna un peu de la famille, peu certain de pouvoir supporter toutes ses émotions et les larmes à venir.

Thorin voulut s'approcher de Kili mais celui-ci recula d'un pas. Il lui en voulait toujours un peu. Les paroles qu'il avait crié dans la pénombre des cachots avant le procès étaient encore bien présentes dans leurs esprits. Cela ce comprenait. Et puis le protocole devait être respecté. Enfin c'est ce que Kili pensait. Thorin posa tout de même une main sur son épaule et remit en place sa cape autour de son cou, comme un père.

Fili n'avait aucune envie de respecter les règles. Alors que son frère s'apprêtait à monter en selle, il le saisit par l'épaule et le retourna vers lui. La foule retint son souffle quand il sortit l'un de ses couteaux de son manteau.  
-Fili ! Hurla Dis terrifié.  
-Prince Fili ! Arrêtez ! s'écria Loarn.

Devant la foule hébétée derrière lui Fili saisit l'une de ses propres tresses, la plus longue et la plus ancienne et la trancha d'un geste brusque. Les cris d'effrois traversèrent la foule et Dis poussa un cri. Thorin n'en croyait pas ses yeux…  
-Fili, mais que…? S'exclama Thorin.  
-je soutiens mon frère. Je vous l'ai déjà dis mon oncle, ma place est auprès de mon frère. Je lui montre mon soutien à ma manière !

Sur ces mots, Fili se retourna vers son petit frère et lui mit sa tresse dans la main. Ses mains tremblaient surement sous le choc d'un tel acte, le nain lui-même semblait abasourdi de s'être trancher lui-même les cheveux. Ce n'était absolument pas quelque chose que l'on faisait de cette manière, même en passant chez le barbier ! Fili avait choqué tout le monde et en était ravi.  
-pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Kili en acceptant la tresse de son frère, imbécile… tu tiens tellement à tes tresses…  
-tu me connais, je peux faire des choses stupides parfois, répondit Fili en lui souriant tendrement, tu la garderas ?

Evidemment Kili hocha la tête. Le jeune nain plia la tresse en deux et la rangea délicatement dans la poche de son manteau. Il savait qu'en faisant cela, Fili s'humiliait lui-même d'une certaine manière. C'était un immense signe d'amour. Il monta sur son poney pour partir au trot, suivit de près par Bilbo. Sans un regard en arrière.

Malgré la neige épaisse tombant du ciel, Kili ne se couvrit pas la tête de sa capuche, laissant les flocons mourir sur sa peau et diluer ses larmes. Le froid lui mordait les joues et le vent fouettait ses cheveux maintenant privés de tresses et des perles que son frère lui avait offertes. Dans son esprit, beaucoup trop de pensées douloureuses se bousculaient, s'entrechoquaient. Une chance que son poney décide de suivre sans broncher son camarade de devant. Jamais il ne pourrait pardonner cet affront. Jamais! En resserrant les mains sur les rennes de son poney, Kili se fit la promesse de ne jamais oublier et de revenir à Erebor.

Un jour, il reviendrait!

Quand les deux cavaliers furent loin, le peuple retourna se mettre au chaud dans la cité, suivit du conseil et de la famille royale. Il régnait une atmosphère étrange au sein de la montagne et un silence pesant. Lentement, les nains commençaient à comprendre qu'Erebor venait de perdre l'un des citoyens, et pas n'importe lequel. Voir partir leur jeune prince partir dans la tempête avait secoué bon nombre de gens.  
Dis fut la dernière à rentrer, encore en pleure. Fili la tenait par la main alors qu'ils remontaient dans les escaliers d'Erebor pour atteindre la salle des rois. Dis n'avait pas apprécié que son fils aîné décide de s'auto-humilier en tranchant cette tresse. Cependant Fili ne semblait pas regretter son geste bien au contraire. Loarn les stoppa, rouge de colère et la main près de son épée.  
-pourquoi avoir coupé l'une de vos tresses ? C'est l'acte le plus stupide que je n'ai jamais vu ! S'écria-t-il, vous voulez vous attirer la sympathie de la foule c'est cela ?

-Silence ! Rugit Fili en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise, l'acte le plus stupide qui m'ait été de faire fut celui de laisser un salop rouler dans la boue le prince de sang le plus innocent de la terre du milieu ! Je jure que jamais vous en manquerez de respect à ma famille ou à mes amis ! J'en fais le serment !

Fili le reposa au sol brutalement et quitta la salle du trône pour aller se réfugier dans ses appartements. Thorin avait regardé la scène, impuissant. En une journée, le roi avait perdu l'un de ses neveux et son amant ainsi que sa crédibilité.

Le peuple d'Erebor avait perdu l'un de leurs princes héritiers et Dis avait perdu un fils.

Fili lui, avait tout perdu.

Evidemment, la vie allait reprendre son cours, et leurs blessures cicatrisés. Mais il allait de soi que l'absence de Kili et son injustice marquerait le royaume pour longtemps.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid comme on dit.

* * *

Voila voila! la suite arrivera bientôt pas d'inquiétude chères lectrices! Ce sera un bon dans le temps donc préparez vous psychologiquement! =) Et ce sera un happy end pas d'inquiétude!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello tout le monde !**  
J'ai vu que le dernier chapitre avait été source de pas mal d'émotion chez vous, je suis contente ! =)  
Voici donc ce qu'on pourrait appeler la deuxième partie de cette histoire ! Avec un peu plus de légèreté pour commencer ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues !  
Un chapitre court cependant, pour se mettre en appétit.  
En tout cas, laissez moi des commentaires pour me faire part de vos impressions ! Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographes !  
Bonne lecture !  
Bisous !

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'Erebor, dans la Comté, la vie continuait son court lentement et sans préoccupation. Dans les vergers les fruits juteux et colorés étaient récoltés, les fraises dégustées avec de la crème fouettée. Les enfants raffolaient des pâtisseries aux fruits frais de saison. La chaleur cuisante de ces quelques mois de l'année était parfois rafraichie par quelques averses en fin de soirée. Les familles restaient à veiller tard dans leur jardin, profitant au maximum du beau temps.

A Bag-End le garde-manger était toujours plein à craquer de bonnes choses et de bons vins. La seule chose qui différait depuis quelques années était l'abondance constante de gâteaux et pâtisseries faites maison, de formes mignonnes et enfantines. Le petit Frodon, qui s'était installé chez Bilbo depuis quatre ans maintenant était un vraiment mordu de gâteau et en bon tonton poule, Bilbo le comblait. Bilbo élevait Frodon comme son fils et avait reprit sa vie tranquille et rangée d'avant la reconquête d'Erebor et surtout, d'avant la tragédie.

Les hobbits ne se préoccupaient toujours pas du monde extérieur, préférant largement se contenter de la tranquillité qui s'offrait à eux. Seul Bilbo ne se satisfaisait pas de ce bonheur qu'il affichait lui aussi devant ses voisins et amis. Quatre années s'étaient déjà découlées depuis cet exil injuste. Le temps avait tout engloutit sur son passage et parfois Bilbo avait du mal à se rendre compte que Frodon avait déjà six ans. Et surtout qu'il avait passé toutes ces années sans le nain de sa vie. Avec un enfant la vie s'écoulait très vite, Bilbo l'apprenait chaque jour.

Parmi les nombreuses chambres que comptait la maison du hobbit, l'une d'entre elle restait rangée et propre chaque jour. Celle de Kili.  
Kili n'était resté que trois mois après leur retour. Trois mois durant lesquels il n'était pas sorti de la pièce sauf pour venir dîner et jouer avec Frodon. . Les murs de la chambre avaient été témoin de pas mal d'idées noires. Puis, un beau matin, il avait annoncé à Bilbo qu'il partait vivre par lui-même en dehors de la Comté. Rester en présence du compagnon de son oncle lui rappelait trop Erebor et sa famille, le laissant dans un cercle vicieux.  
Bilbo l'avait accepté, après tout il n'avait aucune raison de le garder auprès de lui. Kili était une adulte, pouvant faire ses propres choix.

Bilbo avait été étonné en premier lieu qu'il accepte de rester aussi longtemps avec eux : Kili aurait put changer d'avis en court de route. Rester à Lake-Town, ou bien retourner dans les Montagnes Bleues. Non, Kili s'était contenté de suivre son ami sans broncher et s'était intégré du mieux qu'il l'avait pu dans la Comté. Les hobbits l'avaient plus au moins accepté dans la communauté, malgré quelques regards méfiants et persistants.

Depuis ce fameux matin, Bilbo gardait la chambre de Kili nettoyée, au cas où il reviendrait. Dire que son départ ne l'avait pas rendu triste serait un mensonge car le hobbit s'était énormément attaché à son neveu de cœur. On pouvait dire ce que c'était réciproque. Maintenant, un corbeau arrivait régulièrement avec une lettre du jeune prince déchu pour le rassurer sur sa situation et sa santé. Leurs correspondance était précieuse pour eux d'eux et ne la négligeait pas.

Et l'une de ses lettres arriva ce soir la. Bilbo remplit les deux bols de soupe et les plaça sur les tapis de table joliment dressés. La cuisine était envahit par une odeur délicieuse de viande rôtie et de légumes poêlés ! En bon hobbit, il s'était encore surpassé en cuisinant. Il appela Frodon qui arriva en courant.  
Du haut de ses six ans, le jeune hobbit était déjà très vif et intelligent. Un vrai petit démon  
-qu'est ce qu'on mange ? demanda Frodon en grimpant sur sa chaise.  
-de la soupe et après du rôti de porc, répondit Bilbo, nous avons reçu une lettre de Kili.  
-il va bien ? Il dit quand il va rentrer jouer avec moi, Merry et Pipin ? On s'amusait bien ensemble !  
-je ne l'ai pas encore lu mais il doit penser très fort à toi ! Maintenant, mange ta soupe.

Frodon avait un bon appétit pour un petit hobbit et termina bien avant son oncle. Il mit à peine une demi-heure à terminer son repas.  
-tu veux du dessert ? demanda Bilbo.  
-non merci, pourquoi Kili est partit ? Il nous aimait plus ? demanda Frodon.  
-non, il nous aime beaucoup mais il devait partir.

Frodon fit la moue, répliquant que Bilbo répondait toujours la même chose. Le hobbit ne savait pas quoi lui répondre… Comment expliquer à un enfant que son « grand frère », comme Frodon l'appelait parfois, avait décidé de fuir à cause de son attachement pour eux. La perceptive de les perdre eux aussi était trop horrible a imaginer. Dans l'esprit de Kili, il ne pouvait pas rester auprès d'eux sans s'attacher encore plus. Alors il était partit avec la ferme intention de ne plus se lier avec personne.

Kili en avait parlé à cœur ouvert à Bilbo dans l'une de ses lettres mais malgré les écrits rassurants de Bilbo, il n'en démordait pas.  
-je peux aller jouer avec Merry et Pipin ? demanda Frodon, il fait encore jour ! demanda Frodon en sortant de table.  
-encore ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites tous les trois le soir ? demanda Bilbo.  
-on joue à la bataille des cinq armées dans le jardin de Merry ! répondit Frodon, Pipin y fait l'orque ! Il y arrive trop bien ! Allez s'il te plait !

Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de rire : il imaginait très bien le petit Pipin fait l'orque effectivement.  
-et toi tu joue quel rôle ? demanda Bilbo.  
-ba le tien ! répondit Frodon en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était une évidence.  
-bon très bien mais je veux te revoir au coucher du soleil ! répondit Bilbo en riant.  
-youpi ! Merci !

Une tornade brune traversa la maison et la porte claqua. Bilbo se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, épuisé. Il se demandait encore comment les autres mamans faisaient pour ne pas finir dingue avec ces petits monstres. Quand il pensait qu'il n'en avait qu'un ! La tarte aux pommes et à la cannelle fut mangée de trois quarts en silence, au son unique du crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée.

Même si Frodon n'était que son neveu, il le considérait comme son fils. Quand Kili et lui étaient arrivés dans la Comté, c'était un petit bout de chou qui n'avait pas encore deux ans qu'on lui avait donné. Le petit hobbit n'avait pas pleuré, même si ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il rencontrait son oncle Bilbo. Au fur et à mesure du temps, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, comme un père et son fils.  
-il restera de la tarte pour demain, commenta Bilbo pour lui-même.

Le soleil se coucha quelques heures plus tard et Frodon rentra de lui-même à la maison. Une fois les dents brossées et le pyjama mit, l'enfant fut mit au lit. Bilbo s'assit sur le bord et Frodon vint se blottir dans ses bras pour réclamer l'histoire du dragon Smaug et du roi nain.  
-Et surtout le passage où il le traite de limace dans les forges ! s'exclama Frodon avec un sourire angélique.  
-encore la même ? Tu es sur que tu n'en veux pas une autre ?  
-nan, je veux celle où tu combats le dragon aux côtés de Thorin Okenshield ! S'il te plaiiiiit Bilbo !

Comment résister à un regard comme celui la ? Depuis les quatre années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, Frodon connaissait pratiquement toutes les faiblesses de son oncle ! Enfin pas toutes. Mais le regard de chien battu de son neveu et son sourire en faisait partit.  
Bilbo se mit alors à raconter la course poursuite entre la compagnie et Smaug dans la Montagne Solitaire, dessins à l'appui. Quand Frodon écoutait son oncle lui raconter ses histoire, il devait calme comme une image et se montrait le plus attentif des hobbits de la Terre du Milieu.

Même si Bilbo avait prit plaisir à lui conter ses aventures avec la compagnie de Thorin, il ne lui avait pas expliqué ce qui c'était passé lors de sa dernière visite, encore moins ses sentiments pour le roi nain. Cette histoire la ne figurait sur aucun dessin et était encore trop sensible pour être conté à un petit hobbit innocent. Il n'aurait pas put comprendre car finalement…cette tragédie était incompréhensible. En plus, il n'aurait pas pu en parler sans avoir les larmes aux yeux, même après quatre ans.

Il débuta alors l'histoire favorite de son neveu, en commençant par l'arriver de la compagnie à ses côtés dans Erebor pour combattre le dragon. Frodon lutta contre le sommeil jusqu'à son moment préféré : quand Thorin et les nains font apparaitre le nain géant et doré devant un Smaug en colère. La manière dont Bilbo parlait du courage des nains et de la prestance de Thorin Okenshield passionnait le petit hobbit, qui ne se doutait pas un instant que Bilbo ait adapté son histoire à son âge. Frodon ne savait pas par exemple qu'après que l'or lui ai fondu dessus, le dragon était allé détruire Lake-Town.

Finalement la tête de Frodon retomba contre le bras de Bilbo, signe que le petit hobbit s'était endormi. Bilbo repositionna son bébé dans son lit et l'embrassa bien fort avant de quitter la chambre à pas de loup.  
Bag-End était redevenu silencieux, sans éclats de voix aiguë de petit hobbit, ni de petites bêtises. Bilbo alla se préparer une tisane puis retourna dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée allumée avec la lettre que lui avait apporté le corbeau quelques heures plus tôt. Comme d'habitude, Kili le rassurait sur sa santé et son travail.

Bilbo remarqua que son style et son écriture étaient nettement plus fluide et doux qu'au début de sa prise d'indépendance. Chaque lettre le rassurant un peu plus. Par contre, le hobbit avait bien remarqué que jamais Kili ne parlait de son frère ou bien de Thorin, ni même de sa mère. Toutes les deux semaines, des corbeaux arrivaient d'Erebor de la part de Thorin ou bien de Fili. A chaque fois Bilbo transmettait les messages de ses amis pour Kili dans ses lettres pour le jeune nain. Mais jamais Kili n'y faisait allusion, Bilbo ne savait pas comment réagir.

_« Mon cher Bilbo,_

_Merci pour tes gâteaux secs, ils sont arrivés entier et délicieux grâce au postier. Malheureusement il n'y en avait pas assez tu t'en doute. Quoi qu'il en soit ils ont apporté un peu de douceur dans mon quotidien. Le travail ne manque pas et je suis loin d'être à la rue (je sais que tu t'inquiète sans arrêt pour moi).  
J'espère que toi et Frodon vous allez bien. Si un jour vous souhaitez me rendre visite tous les deux, je vous accueillerai avec plaisir.  
Je te demanderai d'arrêter de me transmettre les nouvelles d'Erebor, cela me fait souffrir plus qu'autre chose et je suis toujours en colère. Merci d'avance mon ami.  
En attendant ta prochaine lettre, je vous embrasse bien fort ! Et dis à Frodon de continuer de manger tes gâteaux pour devenir un hobbit grand et fort ! _

_Kili. »_

Finalement pas grand-chose de nouveau. Bilbo posa cette lettre dans son dossier réservé à sa correspondance avec Kili puis termina sa tisane en observant les flammes danser devant ses yeux. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Erebor qui devait se dresser dans une vallée transformé en fournaise. L'été était bien entamé et d'après Thorin, extrêmement chaud. Contrairement à Dale, la Montagne restait protéger de la chaleur de l'été.

La dernière lettre de Thorin remontait à plus d'un mois, ce qui était très inhabituel. Même Fili n'avait pas écrit depuis trois semaines. Bilbo ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça malgré tout, pensant qu'ils devaient crouler sous le travail avec le conseil. Même s'il aurait souhaité pouvoir avoir de leurs nouvelles.

Frodon savait qu'il correspondait régulièrement avec le roi sous la Montagne et trouvait cela fascinant ! Il demandait souvent des nouvelles des nains d'Erebor sans même les connaître. Bilbo s'amusait à s'imaginer qu'un jour il reviendrait avec Frodon à Erebor et la réaction de son neveu à la vue de tous ces nains aux styles capillaires farfelu. Imaginer Frodon devant Thorin était une chose réconfortante et amusante, qui l'aidait à tenir.  
-Bilbo…

La petite voix venait de l'entrée du salon et Bilbo ne fut pas étonner de voir Frodon se frottant les yeux en trainant son doudou derrière lui. Il soupira mais lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Cela arrivait souvent ces temps ci… Le petit hobbit escalada le fauteuil et se blotti contre son oncle, serrant sa chemise dans sa main. Il avait fait un rêve, surement de ses parents et s'était réveillé effrayé par les ombres sur les murs.  
-maman et papa ils me manquent…, murmura Frodon d'un air triste.  
-à moi aussi mon chéri.

Le petit hobbit se redressa et posa son menton sur l'épaule de son oncle avant de réclamer un bisou. Ce que Bilbo lui donna forcément. Serrant ses bras autour du petit corps de son neveu, Bilbo faisait de son mieux pour se montrer rassurant et protecteur.  
-tonton…pourquoi t'es toujours tout seul ? demanda alors Frodon.  
-je ne suis pas seul tu es la non ?  
-mais je parle d'une amoureuse ou d'un amoureux moi !

Ah… Voila qui était nouveau. Frodon ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vie amoureuse et ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet qu'il souhaitait évoquer avec lui. Ce n'était pas des histoires pour de petits hobbits. Mais Frodon n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Ce hobbit avait déjà une sacré personnalité.  
\- Lobelia dit qu'on n'est pas une famille normale à cause de ça. Elle dit que vu que tu es toujours tout seul tu ne peux pas être un bon tonton.

Bilbo réprima un juron et se contenta de grommeler dans sa barde inexistante. Cette garce n'avait pas assez d'essayer de voler son argent, il fallait qu'elle tourne en ridicule ce qu'il essayait de construire avec Frodon ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle apprenne qu'il était gay et en plus le compagnon d'un roi nain !  
-Ecoute Frodon, il ne faut pas écouter ce que Lobelia raconte. Nous ne sommes pas une famille comme les autres mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on n'est pas une vraie famille. D'accord ?  
-hum… tu ne me laisseras pas alors ?  
-jamais mon cœur ! Jamais !  
-et Thorin alors ? Quand est ce qu'on va le voir ?

Bilbo éclata de rire devant la question de son neveu, un rire à moitié nerveux cela dit. Il essaya d'expliquer à Frodon la situation mais à l'évidence, le petit ne comprenait pas tout. Sa logique d'enfant ne pouvait pas concevoir que son oncle restait ici au lieu de pouvoir être heureux avec Thorin dans la Montagne Solitaire.  
-mais pas un mot sur Thorin à Lobelia d'accord ? Mes aventures à Erebor seront notre secret.  
-d'accord ! Je crois que je vais aller faire dodo maintenant…, mais j'aimerai bien rencontrer Thorin un jour. Et Fili, Dwalin, Balin, ….

Frodon embrassa son oncle sur la joue et galopa jusque dans sa chambre tout en énumérant tous les nains de la compagnie qu'il voulait connaître. C'est-à-dire tous !  
Depuis qu'il avait recueillit Frodon, ce petit ne cessait jamais de l'étonner.

Bilbo décida alors d'aller se coucher lui aussi. Une fois en pyjama, c'est-à-dire avec juste un léger pantalon en toile (une habitude prise à cause de Thorin d'ailleurs), il souffla la bougie et s'allongea, le visage tourné vers sa table de chevet et un certain portrait dans un cadre. Il s'agissait du portait de Thorin qu'Ori avait dessiné lors de la reconquête d'Erebor. Le script l'avait glissé dans le sac de voyage de Bilbo avant son départ pour la Comté après la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Jusqu'à il y quatre ans, ce dessin était resté sur le bureau, bien en évidence. Mais avec un enfant de deux ans traumatisé dans ses bras et une vie sans son âme-sœur à reconstruire, le hobbit l'avait encadré et installé dans sa chambre. Il lui apportait du réconfort.

Dans la profondeur de la nuit, quand il observait les yeux de Thorin levé vers lui, Bilbo pouvait s'imaginer que Thorin était vraiment dans la chambre. Que Thorin veillait sur lui d'un air bienveillant et remplit d'amour. Quand ses paupières tombaient, il pouvait presque se représenter son compagnon dans son dos, son bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Et quand il était d'humeur, les mains de Thorin qu'il s'imaginait sur son corps ne restaient pas immobiles et sages. Loin de la.

Au bout de quatre longues années, Bilbo avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer sans lui.

**Ooooooooo**

Quelques jours plus tard, Bilbo constata avec soulagement que Frodon n'essayait pas de poser des questions sur son célibat. Le soir commençait à tomber sur la Comté et les foyers se remplissaient de bruits de fourchettes et de couteaux s'entrechoquèrent. Des rires, des histoires drôles ou plus sérieuses. La pluie était tombée toute la soirée et l'air été frai, ce qui empêchait les enfants de jouer dehors. Le surveillant faisait tout de même sa ronde de fin de soirée afin de s'assurer que tous les hobbit allaient bien chez eux, sans autre soucis.

Bilbo commençait à préparer le dîné avec Frodon. Le petit hobbit s'occupait de mettre les légumes que son oncle coupait dans la marmite pour préparer la soupe. Le petit aimait beaucoup aider à cuisiner et y mettait beaucoup de cœur. La marmite fut mise au dessus du feu puis Bilbo demanda à Frodon d'aller mettre la table.  
Consciencieusement le petit hobbit mit deux assiettes et les couverts : ceux de Bilbo en bout de table et les siens à sa droite en face de la cheminée. La truite achetée cet après-midi au marché finissait de cuire dans le four et répandait une délicieuse odeur dans la cuisine. Les produits du poissonnier étaient d'une brillance telle que Bilbo n'avait pas résister malgré le prix : de temps en temps il s'agissait de se faire plaisir. En plus il s'agissait du seul poisson que Frodon acceptait de manger avec envie !  
-tu peux aller jouer le temps que ça cuise, déclara Bilbo alors que Frodon lui montait la table joliment dressée.  
-je peux aller jouer dehors ?  
-non il fait frai et la boue a envahi le jardin, répliqua Bilbo en secouant la tête.

Frodon retroussa son petit nez et alla dans le salon pour que son oncle puisse le surveiller du coin de l'œil tout en cuisinant. Il alla s'assoir sur sa couverture au sol et rapprocha les vieilles cartes et dessins de son oncle pour les observer et repasser les contours de ses petits doigts. Des chevaux, un énorme ours, des grosses abeilles marchant sur un grand échiquier. Des statuts contre le flanc d'une montagne représentant des nains avec une grande hache et un casque. Frodon laissait son imagination utiliser les dessins des aventures de son oncle pour le faire voyager à son tour.  
-tonton ? Est-ce qu'un jour je vivrais des aventures comme les tiennes ?  
-pourquoi pas ? Ça te plairait ?  
-oh oui ! J'aimerais beaucoup voir toutes ces choses !

Soudain, on frappa à la porte les coupant dans leur conversation. Des coups forts et sans hésitation. Frodon leva les yeux des parchemins et croisa ceux de son oncle, légèrement agacé.  
-tu as demandé à Sam de venir dormir à la maison comme la dernière fois ? demanda Bilbo, je t'avais pourtant dis de ne plus le faire !  
-non, je le jure ! s'exclama Frodon en levant les mains devant ses yeux, on va ouvrir ?  
-bien sur, nous sommes une famille accueillante !

Bilbo laissa Frodon courir vers l'entrée et ouvrir la porte. Il devait s'agir de l'une de ses voisines qui avaient besoin d'un coup de main pour un problème de plomberie ou bien un hobbit avec un soucis de bétail en fuite. Ou bien un manque de cannelle pour une tarte. Bilbo avait l'habitude d'être solliciter en début de soirée.

Mais la réalité était toute autre…Bilbo sortit la truite du four et s'avançait vers l'entrée quand un cri de Frodon lui parvint, le clouant sur le place :  
-Bilbo ! Y a Thorin à la porte !

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel et était à deux doigts de gronder Frodon pour une si mauvaise blague ! Il avait rêvé de lui cette nuit et à son réveil il n'avait ressentit que de la tristesse d'être seul dans son lit et loin de lui. Toute la journée, ses pensées avaient été tournées vers la Montagne Solitaire, même quand il était allé au marché avec Frodon. Même en travaillant dans son jardin pour y récoltés les fruits de ses arbres fruitiers. Même en jouant avec Frodon dans le bain et en finissant trempé de la tête au pied. Rien n'avait put faire sortir le visage de Thorin et des autres nains de son esprit.

Donc…il n'était pas d'humeur pour ces mauvaises plaisanteries !


	16. Chapter 16

Hello!  
Voici le chapitre 16! Je les enchaîne pour vous faire plaisir, et aussi pour pouvoir passer à un autre projet de fic du Hobbit, j'ai plein d'idée! J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avances, autant en profiter!  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! S'il vous plaiiiiiiit laissez moi vos impressions! =D  
Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

* * *

Au dessus de la Montagne Solitaire, le soleil tapait extrêmement dur. Les forges marchaient à plein régime et l'activité du royaume était à son apogée. Les fenêtres de la Montagne laissaient passer de magnifiques rayons de soleil, venant réchauffer le cœur des habitants.  
Ce midi devait se tenir une réunion du conseil très important. Tous étaient rassemblés à la table autour du trône du roi. Loarn attendait, comme les autres, entouré de ses confrères. Il attendait avec impatience de début de cette réunion.

Cependant, l'assemblée eut un choc quand un nain vint s'assoir sur le trône de pierre. Il ne s'agissait pas de Thorin mais de Fili, coiffé de la couronne de fer étincelante. Le jeune nain avait même revêtu le manteau d'hermine brodé de fil d'or que Thorin portait devant ses sujets. La ressemblance avait le Roi sous la montagne était frappante ! Fili aurait été brun qu'ils auraient mit plus de temps à le connaître.

Balin et le reste de la compagnie se tenaient prêt à toute éventualité. Ils s'inclinèrent devant Fili qui leur répondit d'un sourire un brin crispé. Loarn comprit au langage non verbal des membres de la compagnie de Thorin qu'ils savaient ce qu'il se passait donc il se leva et parla d'une voix forte et claire :  
-que veux dire ceci ? demanda un conseiller, où est le roi ?  
-le roi Thorin sera absent durant quelques temps pour affaire personnelle, répondit Fili avec un calme à toute épreuve, il m'a confié la couronne et donc le commandement du royaume, avec votre aide bien sur.

« Votre aide ». Le ton de Fili ne laissait pas la place à d'autres interprétations. La manière dont il fixait Loarn non plus d'ailleurs : jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi sombres et déterminé. Ce regard noir mit très mal à l'aise bon nombres de nains présent dans la pièce. Le conseiller se sentit obliger de s'assoir sur son siège, au plus étonnement de ses partisans.  
-pour combien de temps ? demanda Loarn.  
-je l'ignore. Cela vous inquiète conseiller Loarn ? demanda Fili sans un sourire.

Loarn ne répondit pas et pour cause ! Depuis que le prince Kili avait été exilé quatre ans auparavant, son frère le prince Fili avait développé une rage envers Loarn et lui avait promit d'avoir sa peau, de les venger. Et contrairement à Thorin qui craignait les réactions du peuple, Loarn savait que Fili n'en aurait que faire ! Il avait prit en assurance ces dernières années, s'affirmant énormément lors des conseils et des affaires courantes du royaume. Et même si ça le faisait souffrir de l'avouer : Loarn ne trouvait rien à redire sur le travail de Fili.  
-si personne n'a d'autre question…je vous propose donc que l'on commence cette réunion, déclara Fili, quel est l'ordre du jour ?

Alors que la réunion débutait, Ori remarqua que le roi remplaçant avait du mal à se concentré sur le commerce du lait entre Dale et Erebor. Le sujet ne figurait pas parmi les plus passionnant il fallait bien le reconnaître. Comme les autres membres de l'ex compagnie de Thorin, Ori avait assisté au départ discret de la Montagne Solitaire du roi au petit matin.

Thorin avait quitté la montagne au petit matin, avec un poney et ses armes. Il avait remis sa couronne et ses pouvoirs entre les mains de son neveu qui les avait acceptés sans trembler. Pour plus de sécurité, le roi avait rédigé un message officiel et signé afin d'empêcher certaines personnes de défier l'autorité de Fili. Il s'agissait d'une habitude que la famille royale avait prise pour se protéger.  
-soit prudent et fie toi uniquement à la compagnie, avait dit Thorin à son neveu avant son départ.  
-le royaume est d'entes bonnes mains, avait déclaré Balin.  
-Fili ? Surtout pas de bêtise hein ?

Les dernières paroles de son oncle avaient longuement résonné dans l'esprit de Fili. « Pas de bêtises », oui Thorin avait raison de le souligner. Il connaissait la haine de Fili pour Loarn et ses abrutis de conseillers. Il avait peur que Fili ne profite de son statut pour faire du ménage non judicieux. Discrètement, le roi sous la Montagne avait laissé entendre à Balin et Dwalin qu'il leur laissait le soin de raisonner Fili en cas de besoin.

Thorin avait décidé son départ assez rapidement et en secret. Loarn et les autres conseillers n'auraient surement pas été d'accord en vu de la raison de son départ. Il aurait put envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ce voyage, voir plusieurs nains de la compagnie. Ces derniers auraient été ravis. En apparence, il n'avait aucune raison valable d'y aller lui-même et seul qui plus est. Mais sa mission ne pouvait pas être réussie par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Les prochains mois allaient être déterminants pour la famille royale.

**ooooooo**

Si Loarn et les autres conseillers se demandaient ou était bien passé le roi sous la Montagne, un hobbit par contre l'avait trouvé. Et pour le moment il refusait d'y croire. Devant Bilbo et son jeune neveu, un nain se dressait fièrement, la main sur le pommeau de son épée et un poney attaché à la barrière. Un nain au port et au sang royal, aux cheveux tressés, sécurisés par des perles de couleurs rouges brillants comme des rubis. Quand il croisa le regard de ce nain, Bilbo retint son souffle et dut s'accrocher à la porte en bois pour ne pas tomber sous le poids de l'émotion.  
-bonsoir Bilbo, déclara le nain d'une voix grave.  
-oncle Bilbo c'est Thorin c'est ça ? demanda Frodon en tirant sur la chemise de son oncle, non parce qu'il ressemble vachement à l'image que tu as dans ta chambre.

Bilbo hocha la tête et se pinça discrètement la hanche pour se réveiller. Le petit hobbit ne cessait de tirer successivement sur sa chemise pour avoir une réponse rapidement.  
-oui. Frodon je te présente Thorin Okenshield.

Le jeune hobbit poussa un cri d'admiration et de joie mais resta derrière son oncle pour épier le nain en toute sécurité. Maintenant que le héros de ses histoires préférées était devant lui, il était fortement intimidé. Le roi nain était beaucoup plus impressionnant en vrai que dans son imagination. Le petit hobbit leva les yeux vers son oncle mais l'un comme l'autre ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, comme figé par un puissant sortilège.  
Frodon ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être heureux de se revoir. Quand lui et Sam ne se voyait pas pendant longtemps, ils se faisaient un gros câlin en se retrouvant… Et quand Bilbo parlait de Thorin, il semblait toujours partager entre la joie et la tristesse.

Sous le choc. Bilbo était sous le choc. Thorin n'avait pas prit une ride, toujours aussi magnifique qu'à son départ. Même en tenue de voyageur, les cheveux poussiéreux et emmêlés, il restait majestueux. A moins que l'objectivité de Bilbo ne soit pas optimale…  
Le hobbit put enfin ouvrir la bouche avant que la situation ne devienne gênante :  
-Thorin, tu avais oublié de mentionner ta venue dans ta dernière lettre, déclara Bilbo d'une voix tremblante, qui remonte à un mois…  
-mon courrier était peut-être surveillé, nous n'en étions pas sur. Si je t'avais annoncé ma venue, certains nous auraient encore posé des problèmes.  
-je vois…donc Loarn est toujours en vie.  
-oui Bilbo, je suis désolé de ce faux espoir. Puis-je entrer ? Il fait un peu frai.

Bilbo s'écarta de l'entrée pour laisser Thorin se mettre à l'abri du vent. Le petit Frodon observait le nain entrer dans Bag-End avec de grands yeux remplis d'admiration et d'appréhension. Un peu craintif, il resta à moitié caché derrière son oncle pour scruter les moindres mouvements du nouveau venu.  
Les mains du nain étaient gigantesques et épaisses, avec beaucoup de bagues autour des doigts. Frodon n'avait jamais vu des bijoux aussi gros et précieux. Plus le temps passait plus l'enfant se trouvait fascinait par l'apparence de leur visiteur.  
Thorin retira sa lourde cape et posa son sac dans l'entrée de Bag-End avant de se rapprocher un peu de Bilbo et Frodon. Presque craintifs, les deux adultes se regardèrent longuement sans oser se rejoindre. Puis le nain franchit la zone intime et prit Bilbo dans ses bras.

L'émotion toucha même le petit Frodon qui regarda la scène d'un air très étonné mais resta silencieux, les mains dans le dos. Il voyait bien que les épaules de son oncle tremblaient. Pendant un instant il se demanda si ce Thorin était vraiment un ami. Cependant Bilbo finit par s'écarter du roi nain avec un grand sourire, très ému.  
-Frodon, il est l'heure d'aller dîner, déclara Bilbo, tu vas à table ?  
-Thorin va manger avec nous ?

Bilbo se tourna vers Thorin qui hocha vivement la tête. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis toute une journée pour arriver plus vite chez son hobbit. Et la cuisine de Bilbo, même après quatre ans, restait l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Bilbo prit son neveu dans ses bras et le garda contre sa hanche pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Thorin le suivit docilement et s'assit à côté de lui à la table, dos à feu. Lentement ses os se réchauffèrent et il retira son manteau pour être plus à l'aise. Assit en face de lui, Frodon le fixait sans même se rendre compte que Bilbo lui avait déposé son assiette devant lui.  
-bière ? proposa Bilbo.  
-ouai, ce n'est pas de refus.  
-c'est vrai, Frodon mange ta soupe.

Le petit hobbit hocha la tête et quitta enfin le nain du regard. Comme la première fois qu'il était venu à Bag-Eng, Thorin avalait la soupe onctueuse de Bilbo en savourant chaque cuillère. Après un tel voyage, il avait surtout besoin de chaud et non pas d'un très copieux repas. Il laissa ça à la compagnie. Après plus de deux mois de voyage à travers la Terre du Milieu, la maison de Bilbo et ce repas était un véritable paradis.  
-tu as fais bon voyage ? demanda Bilbo, tu es partit depuis combien de temps ?  
-un mois et demi.  
-tu as fait vite.  
-j'avais hâte de te revoir, répondit simplement Thorin.

Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de sourire et prit les trois bols vides pour apporter la truite. Heureusement elle était assez grosse pour trois et Frodon n'avait pas un gros estomac. Le hobbit éplucha le poisson et remplit l'assiette de son neveu et le servit en haricot frai. En regardant le petit hobbit manger son poisson avec appétit et très sagement, Thorin sourit, attendri. Il se fit la réflexion que si Fili et Kili avaient été aussi sages que ce petit être, il aurait moins de cheveux gris à son âge !  
Ensemble autour de la table, ils ressemblaient presque à une famille normale, si on ne prenait pas en compte le silence ou les questions banales. C'était la première fois depuis le décès de ses parents que le petit Frodon se sentait « normal ». Son poisson fut très vite avalé et Frodon trouva le courage d'adresser la parole au nain.  
-On dirait une vraie famille comme ça tonton, déclara Frodon en souriant à son oncle, il peut rester longtemps ? Comme ça Lobelia pourra plus dire qu'on est pas une famille !

Bilbo faillit s'étouffer à cette remarque et lança un regard inquiet vers Thorin. Le nain souriait, visiblement charmé par Frodon. Comme beaucoup dans la Comté d'ailleurs. Frodon savait comment plaire à tout le monde. Thorin ne faisait donc pas exception !  
-Monsieur Thorin ? Est-ce que vous pourrez me raconter mon histoire ?  
-Frodon ce n'est pas poli ! Répliqua Bilbo en fronçant les sourcils.  
-quelle histoire petit hobbit ?  
-celle où vous traitez le dragon de grosse limace ! répondit Frodon avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, ou bien celle où vous mettez la pâtée à Azog ! Tonton il me raconte plein de vos histoires !

Thorin lança un petit sourire amusé à Bilbo qui sentit ses joues rosir.  
-ton oncle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi aussi dans ses lettres. Je vais te décevoir mais je suis très mauvais pour raconter des histoires. Cependant demain j'essayerai de t'expliquer ce que tu veux savoir.

Frodon hocha la tête avec un sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles. Bilbo lui demanda d'aller se brosser les dents et l'aller se coucher, proposition vite accepté par l'enfant. Il vint embrasser son oncle sur la joue et dit au revoir à Thorin d'un signe de main et partit en courant vers sa chambre. Il était comme tous les petits hobbits, adorable et joueur mais n'était absolument pas compliqué à gérer quand il le voulait bien.  
Un peu gêné, Bilbo invita Thorin à s'installer dans le salon et lui laissa son fauteuil en cuire.  
-j'ai un reste de tarte aux pommes si tu veux, déclara Bilbo en posant le dessert sur la petite table à côté du nain, enfin remarque tu n'as peut-être plus faim…

Devant la nervosité de Bilbo, Thorin ne put que se sentir attendrit. Le roi ne put s'empêcher ses larmes de monter et vint reprendre Bilbo dans ses bras, peut-être un peu brutalement mais il ne contrôlait plus grand chose. Le hobbit, bien que surprit, se laissa faire avec plaisir. Quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu ni toucher ! Quatre ans ! Durant ces années d'abstinence et de patience, ils avaient craint que leurs sentiments et attirances l'un pour d'autres s'estompent, finissent par disparaître. Leurs rythmes cardiaques qui ne cessaient de s'emballer depuis que Thorin avait toqué à la porte leur prouvaient tout le contraire. Bilbo leva la tête et vint chercher les lèvres de Thorin, comme assoiffé de tendresse. Leur baiser fut sans doute le plus long et le plus passionné de leur courte histoire de couple. Thorin mit fin au contact mais posa son front sur celui de Bilbo, à bout de souffle et les yeux fermés.  
-je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver, murmura Thorin.  
-moi aussi, moi aussi…, répéta Bilbo en enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, viens t'assoir tu dois être fatigué.

Thorin s'installa sur le grand fauteuil et obligea Bilbo à s'assoir sur ses genoux. C'était le genre de chose qu'ils faisaient quand le hobbit était encore à Erebor et l'une des très nombreuses qui leurs manquaient affreusement.  
-quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas venu que pour mes beaux yeux. Je me trompe ? demanda Bilbo avec un regard entendu.  
-tu as raison, pas uniquement. Je suis à la recherche de Kili. Il est toujours dans la cité des hommes ? Hibberbourg c'est ça ?  
-oui, j'ai reçu sa dernière lettre hier. Il…il me demandait d'arrêter de parler de toi et les autres dans les miennes.

Bilbo donna la lettre à Thorin qui la lut avec une expression de tristesse non simulée sur le visage. Le silence s'installa alors entre eux. Seul le crépitement des flammes sur le bois retentissait dans la pièce. Grace au feu de cheminée et au corps de Bilbo, Thorin se réchauffait un peu plus mais son cœur venait de geler. Kili était en colère quand il avait quitté Erebor et apparemment, le temps n'avait pas adoucit les choses. Thorin s'y attendait mais l'apprendre de la main de Kili faisait très mal.

Soudain, le nain pensa à Fili et à Dis et s'empressa de tout raconter de la condition de sa sœur à Bilbo. La nouvelle choqua Bilbo au plus profond de lui-même. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que l'exil de Kili troublait la princesse Dis, jusqu'à lui faire penser à se supprimer.  
-elle est malade depuis plus de six mois, elle ne quitte plus ses appartements. Elle a perdu plus de dix kilos… Elle ne parle que de Kili. Alors c'est pour ça que je suis parti : pour ramener Kili à Erebor.

Beaucoup de phrases toutes faites virent à l'esprit du hobbit pour tenter de réconforter Thorin mais Bilbo préféra se taire et resserrer son emprise autour des épaules de son compagnon. En espérant que ça réduise légèrement sa peine. Parfois, le silence et le contact humain valaient bien mieux que de grands discours. Et effectivement, le contact de la chaleur du hobbit, Thorin se sentit soulagé d'un poids, comme si une partie de ses problèmes disparaissaient progressivement. Il avait retrouvé la personne avec qui partager ses ennuis et ses peurs était simple et rassurant.  
-pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parler dans tes lettres ? demanda Bilbo en fronçant les sourcils, ça a dut être insupportable de dissimuler cela.

Parler de la maladie de sa mère était une chose impossible pour Fili qui la rejetait violement. Sans doute pour ne pas sombrer dans le même abattement. Du coup, le roi ne parlait pas. Il préférait tout garder pour lui et se défouler lors de ses entrainements avec Dwalin. Avec cette histoire, ses moments de combats factices étaient une question de vie ou de mort. Il y avait de quoi devenir cinglé à tout garder pour soi et assister à la déchéance de sa propre sœur et famille.  
-ta tarte aux pommes est toujours d'actualité ? demanda Thorin, pour dire vrai que je suis affamé pour l'un de tes gâteaux.

Ce fut avec grand plaisir que Bilbo servit le reste de sa tarte à Thorin. La cannelle saupoudrée sur les pommes donnait un côté très gourmand et rafraichissant à ce gâteau. La part ne fit pas long feu entre les mains de Thorin.  
-Aurais-tu une carte que je pourrais t'emprunter pour aller à Hibberbourg ?  
-oui je vais la retrouver.  
-parfait, je partirais au plus tôt demain matin.  
-Si tôt ? demanda Bilbo en baissant les yeux.

Même si Bilbo comprenait parfaitement que le nain veuille partir rapidement à la recherche de son neveu, il aurait souhaité pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Thorin.  
-ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu et tu veux déjà repartir…  
-je ne le fais pas par plaisir, répliqua doucement Thorin en lui prenant la main.  
-je pourrais venir avec toi !  
-euh… oui mais Frodon ? Qu'en feras-tu ? répliqua Thorin, écoute, nous en reparlerons demain matin d'accord ? Je peux peut-être rester un peu plus longtemps.

Bilbo hocha la tête et desservit la table sans un mot, trop occupé à trouver un moyen de partir avec Thorin sans pour autant laisser Frodon livré à lui-même. A présent que Thorin se trouvait à ses côtés, il ne voulait pas le laisser repartir aussi facilement. Quand il se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami, le hobbit se trouva les bras ballants dans le couloir. Faire dormir Thorin dans son lit ou pas ? La réponse semblait évidente mais avec Frodon endormit dans la pièce à côté ce n'était pas si simple. Soudain il sursauta en sentant Thorin le saisir fermement par la taille.  
-tu pensais vraiment que j'allais dormir loin de toi ? déclara Thorin en riant.  
-Frodon dort pas loin.

Thorin souleva Bilbo dans ses bras et lui mordit doucement le lobe de l'oreille, arracha un gémissement de son compagnon.  
-il ne faudra pas faire de bruit alors, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et sensuelle.

De longs frissons glissèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bilbo qui ne put refuser une offre aussi délicieuse. Les bras du hobbit se resserrèrent autour du cou de Thorin, ses mains passant à travers les ondulations de ses cheveux noirs et gris. En quatre ans, d'autres longues mèches grises s'étaient formées entre les autres.  
Thorin entra dans chambre en fermant soigneusement la porte avec son pied et déposa son fardeau sur lit grand lit. Alors qu'il voulait se redresser Bilbo l'en empêchant en le faisant basculer sur lit, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. L'étape suivante venait d'être passé et Thorin se hâta se retirer ses bottes et sa sur-tunique à l'aveuglette pour pouvoir se consacrer à son hobbit.

Malgré la passion et le désir accumulés depuis quatre ans, le petit Frodon dormi sans se réveiller une seule fois.

**Ooooooo**

Sur la terrasse d'entraînement réservé au roi sur le flan de la Montagne Solitaire, l'ex-compagnie de Thorin fumait et essayait de te détendre en fumant autour chopines de bière. Le soleil était si chaud que l'air frai de l'altitude de suffisait pas à les rafraichir totalement. L'été s'écoulait doucement et le ciel n'avait jamais été aussi bleu qu'en cette belle journée. En contrebas, les nains pouvaient entendre les musiques et les exclamations de joies des habitants de Dale pour le festival de l'été. Une fête très en vue dans la vallée qui rassemblait beaucoup de monde, des nains d'Erebor jusqu'à la population du nouveau Lake-Town.  
Bard et sa famille avait invité Fili et la compagnie a passer lors du tournis d'épée et de tir à l'arc dans deux jours. Fili redoutait cette visite car il savait déjà que sa mère brillerait par son absence.

Cependant la fête des hommes n'était pas encore leur sujet de préoccupation pour le moment. Un corbeau était arrivé à la fenêtre de Fili ce matin, une petite lettre accroché à sa patte. Fili avait reconnu l'anima de son oncle : il avait quelques plumes grises dans le dos. Le hasard faisait que même physiquement il ressemblait à Thorin. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que le roi sous la Montagne avait déserté Erebor.  
-que disait la dernière lettre de Thorin ? demanda Dwalin.  
-qu'il était à l'approche de Bag-End, répondit Fili en relisant rapidement la dite-lettre, et qu'il allait bien.

Le roi sous la montagne les rassurait sur l'avancée de son voyage et sur sa santé. Visiblement, il n'avait rencontré personne sur sa route et avait chevauché vite à travers les plaines et les montagnes. A cette vitesse, le prince serait bientôt entré à Erebor ! Et avec Kili avec un peu de chance. Dans son cœur, Fili savait que convaincre son frère de revenir ne serait pas chose aisée.  
-Loarn n'a pas posé de question ? Question Fili en rangeant la lettre à l'intérieur de son gilet.  
-non, mais il doit bien se douter que Thorin est partit cherché Kili. L'important est que personne ne sache qu'il passe chez Bilbo et surtout ou se trouve Kili.  
-toute la correspondance entre Thorin et Bilbo est soigneusement dissimulé, déclara Fili en tapotant la poche intérieur de sa tunique ou était rangé la clé de son coffre.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Fili se déconnecta du reste du groupe en jouant avec l'une de ses tresses de moustache. Bofur et Gloin se lancèrent dans une discussion enflammée sur la nécessité d'éliminer les opposants au roi. Depuis plusieurs semaines, c'était le genre de sujet qui revenait très souvent au sein de leurs réunions privées. L'exil de Kili n'avait en aucun cas calmé l'attitude de Loarn à l'égard de la famille royale. Au contraire, le nain semblait compenser le fait que tout ne ce soit pas passé selon son plan, c'est-à-dire voir sa victime morte.  
-cet ingrat mériterai qu'on le fasse disparaître, déclara Gloin, je ne sais pas comment Thorin fait pour encore d'accepter ce type à Erebor  
-il serait peut-être temps de s'en débarrasser, ajouta Dwalin, Thorin n'est pas la pour nous en empêcher.  
-tu agirais contre la volonté de ton roi ? répliqua férocement Balin.  
-le roi est actuellement en déplacement, répondit Dwalin en haussant les épaules.  
-vous avez raison Monsieur Dwalin, déclara Fili en se redressant sur son siège. Mon oncle m'a confié la couronne et je pense que je dois agir dans le bien du royaume.

Balin resta silencieux, légèrement inquiet. Le prince Fili avait tout à fait le pouvoir de faire disparaître Loarn, il était roi jusqu'au retour de Thorin. Cependant il s'inquiétait de voir Fili obnubilé par cette affaire. Balin redoutait que Fili emploi des moyens peu honnête pour arriver à ses fins et se venger.  
En aucun cas il souhait que Fili se perde et devienne quelqu'un d'autre.  
-je ne veux pas paraître comme un tyran, déclara Fili, mais j'ai fait une promesse à Kili et à Loarn. Il y a d'autres moyens d'arriver à nos fins sans basculer dans l'illégal. Je vous promets de respecter les lois de notre royaume. Je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire, j'ai l'occasion d'agir alors je vais agir.

Le vieux conseiller poussa un long soupir mais constatait que la majorité de la compagnie était déjà décidé à suivre Fili aveuglément. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était de faire en sorte que tous ses amis restent dans le droit chemin.  
D'un autre côté Balin souhaitait lui aussi qu'un certain traitre paye.  
-très bien, répondit Balin, nous t'aiderons dans ce cas.

Fili le remercia du regard et ferma les yeux alors d'un léger vent froid lui caresser le visage. Avoir l'approbation de son ancien professeur le rassurait et l'encourageait à faire ce que son oncle n'avait pas été capable d'effectuer. Le jeune roi remplaçant allait pour de bon se perdre dans ses pensées quand un cri le fit se retourner.

« Papa ! »


	17. Chapter 17

Hello tout le monde!

je tiens a m'excuser pour avoir mit du temps a publier ce chapitre mais le site était en bug ou en maintenance! ^.^ Bref voila la suite! Avec des réponses a vos questions!Mais qui est le petit qui a crié "Papa!" ? ^.^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le petit Frodon marchait un peu au radar à travers la maison, son doudou dans une main et son pouce dans la bouche. Encore endormit, il faillit se prendre les pieds dans le coffre de Bilbo remplis de ses affaires de conquête puis poussa la lourde porte qui menait à la chambre de son oncle. Il pouvait parcourir ce chemin les yeux fermés et les sens encore endormi. Il s'agissait qu'un rituel pour l'enfant : aller réveiller son oncle avec un gros câlin tôt le matin quand il se levait avant lui.

L'enfant entrouvrit la porte et entendit la respiration lente de son oncle : la voie était libre ! Quand Bilbo était réveillé, le petit n'était pas autorisé à venir dormir avec lui, c'était la règle. Malheureusement pour Bilbo, il ne parvenait pas à être crédible quand il tentait de disputer Frodon et le petit l'avait bien comprit ! La veille il ne l'avait pas fait : avoir rencontré ce roi nain l'avait totalement épuisé et à son réveil, son oncle était déjà debout. Ce matin il n'allait pas rater cette occasion !

Le petit hobbit contourna le grand lit, comme il faisait souvent depuis son arrivé à Bag-Eng, et grimpa sur la chaise pour ensuite sauter sur le matelas. Monter directement par le côté du lit et donc vers Bilbo le faisait repérer à coup sur ! Tel un explorateur, Frodon se faufila entre les deux petites collines de draps et de couvertures qu'il avait formé en atterrissant sur le lit. La route était moins longue depuis qu'il avait grandit et prit plusieurs centimètres de haut. Enfin, il parvint au but : le mont Bilbo ! Une nouvelle aventure à vivre ! Avec un peu de chance il ne croiserait aucun orque sur son chemin

Mais durant la nuit, une autre montagne s'était formée ! Frodon n'en croyait pas ses yeux : pourquoi le roi Thorin était-il dans le même lit que son oncle ? Ils avaient une chambre d'ami ou même celle de Kili pour les invités ! Frodon réfléchit encore quelques instants mais ne trouvant aucune réponse de si bonne heure, décida de se recoucher entre Bilbo et Thorin. Il poserait la question plus tard, au petit déjeuné. Ou bien au deuxième petit déjeuné, rien ne pressait !

Pourtant, Frodon rencontra un obstacle qu'il n'avait jamais croisé avant ! Un bras du mont Thorin qui le reliait à la colline Bilbo. Oui car à côté de Thorin, Bilbo semblait très petit, donc une colline. Frodon essaya de défaire ce bras sous la couverture mais il était fermement accroché à la taille de son oncle. Finalement l'enfant jeta l'éponge et parvint à escalader ce bras pour se blottir dans la nuque de son oncle. Il aurait été un chaton il aurait pu ronronner d'aise !

Quelques heures plus tard les adultes se réveillèrent sur le point de tomber au sol car poussés à l'extrémité du lit avec un Frodon dormant en étoile entre eux. Cette situation fit rire Bilbo qui prit doucement son neveu dans ses bras pour aller le rallonger dans sa chambre.  
-je reviens, rendors toi si tu veux, murmura Bilbo à l'intention de Thorin qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
-tu veux pas rester encore un peu ? répliqua faiblement Thorin en cherchant à emprisonner la taille de Bilbo.  
-désolé mais je suis réveillé, je vais le recoucher.

Le nain aurait souhaité argumenter mais Bilbo était déjà partit. Thorin gémit en sentant la chaleur de son amant déserter le lit avec Frodon et tenta de se rendormir. Ce fut peine perdue. Il se tourna vers l'entrée de la chambre et croisa son propre regard. Le dessin d'Ori sur la table de chevet de Bilbo lui faisait bizarre : il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver cela ici. Bilbo n'était pas aussi romantique avant. Cependant le fait de se sentir désiré de la sorte était très plaisant.

Au lieu de tourner en rond dans le lit de Bilbo, le nain se leva afin d'aller préparer le petit déjeuné. Lors de son séjour à Erebor, Bilbo lui avait apprit à préparer le thé et un petit déjeuné savoureux : c'était l'occasion de lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien oublié de cette formidable époque.  
Alors qu'il mettait l'eau du thé à chauffer sur le feu, il entendait distraitement Bilbo parler avec son neveu dans la pièce à côté. Frodon s'était réveillé et semblait pleurnicher pour quelque chose que Thorin ne comprenait pas.

Tout cela le plongea dans une certaine mélancolie… Il pouvait voir Fili et Kili quand ils étaient encore de petits nains turbulents et obstinés. Kili faisant des bêtises et Fili faisant tout pour le défendre auprès de Dis ou de leur père. Thorin n'aurait jamais crut pouvoir penser cela un jour mais cette époque lui manquait à présent. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et éviter toute cette peine à sa famille avec l'exil de Kili.  
-arrête de te torturer l'esprit, déclara Bilbo en entrant dans la cuisine.  
-je ne me torture pas maître hobbit.  
\- prends-moi pour un sot maître nain, répondit Bilbo avec le même ton un brin moqueur, Thorin te torturer comme ça ne changera pas les faits.

Thorin poussa un grand soupir et aida Bilbo à dresser la table pour le premier petit déjeuné. Sa confiture maison à la fraise semblait délicieuse aux yeux de Thorin.  
-tu as raison, je sais bien mais parfois il y a des choses qui me rappelle le passé et après c'est l'engrenage. Mais parlons d'autres choses, Frodon vient souvent dans ton lit comme ça ?  
-souvent, désolé pour le dérangement ! répondit Bilbo non sans sourire, je n'arrive pas à être ferme sur ce coup, je me dis que ses parents lui manquent.  
-je comprends. Fili et Kili venaient souvent aussi après la mort de leur père, Vili. Je les retrouvais dans mes bras le matin, quand ce n'était pas dans ceux de leur mère, répondit Thorin en s'installant à la table, perdre ses parents est une épreuve qu'aucun jeune enfant ne devrait vivre.

Bilbo ne put s'acquiescer. Il coupa la brioche en plusieurs tranches généreuses et apporta le fromage de brebis et le beurre demi-sel. Les deux adultes étaient près à petit déjeuner mais Thorin semblait de nouveau prit dans ses pensées. Il revoyait les deux petits bout de choux larmoyants se serrer contre lui, essayant de monopoliser les couvertures.  
-ils étaient tellement attaché à leur père, déclara Thorin comme pour lui-même.  
-donc tu es devenu la figure paternelle qui leur manquait.  
-et c'est pour ça que Kili m'en veux tellement, répondit le roi nain en touillant sa tasse de thé pour la refroidir, j'ai lamentablement échoué.

Bilbo posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon et les lui massa doucement. Il comprenait très bien les sentiments de Thorin mais ignorait comme l'aider efficacement.  
Le thé fut servit et les deux amants se retrouvèrent comme à Erebor, en train de prendre leur petit déjeuné ensemble. Frodon n'avait pas école ce matin et malgré les protestations de son oncle, il venait de se relever.  
Frodon réclama d'être sur les genoux de Thorin pour manger, le nain accepta avec plaisir.  
-le plus important maintenant c'est d'aller de l'avant et te faire pardonner si vraiment tu as des choses à tes faire pardonner, déclara Bilbo en beurrant les tartines de son neveu, maintenant on mange !

Frodon mangea en silence ses tartines et râla car son lait chaud avait fait de la peau. Il n'aimait pas que le lait fasse de la peau…  
-si tu le buvais plus rapidement mon cœur, ça ne ferait pas de la peau, répliqua Bilbo en retirant cette peau tant détester.

Bilbo n'insista tout de même pas, car il savait très bien que lui non plus n'aimait pas ce phénomène dans sa tasse de lait.  
-tu vas partir ce matin ? demanda Bilbo d'une voix tremblante.

Le nain avait passé la journée de la veille à étudier les cartes et les villes pour déterminer le chemin le plus rapide pour atteindre Hibberbourg. Il devrait y arriver en deux jours en chevauchant bien et en prévoyant une pause pour son poney. De son côté, Bilbo l'avait observé d'un air triste en vaquant à ses occupations quotidiennes pour s'occuper de Frodon. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas eut l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.  
-oui, le temps est beau je ne perdrais pas de temps avec la pluie ou le vent.  
-pourquoi vous partez déjà ? Vous aviez promit d'essayer de me raconter la bataille des cinq armées ! s'exclama Frodon.  
-je suis désolé petit, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Des choses très importantes d'accord ? Alors je dois partir au plus vite.  
-et bien je vais venir avec vous ! Répondit Frodon avec une expression déterminée.

Thorin éclata de rire en secouant la tête. Ce petit avait la même expression que Kili et Fili quand ils lui avaient supplié de l'accompagner pour la reconquête d'Erebor ! Si jamais ces trois la devaient se rencontrer, et même avec cette énorme différence d'âge, Thorin savaient qu'ils s'entendraient très bien.  
-non Frodon, ce n'est pas possible, répondit Thorin.  
-pourquoi pas ? Intervint alors Bilbo.  
-tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ? Qu'est ce qu'un enfant ferait sur la route ?  
-nous viendrons tous les deux, Frodon et moi pour t'accompagner et retrouver Kili.  
-et après quoi ? rétorqua Thorin en levant les yeux ciels, tu vas emmener ton neveu d'à peine six ans à Erebor, loin de chez lui ?  
-pourquoi pas ? Frodon, si je te demandais d'aller faire un long voyage avec moi et Thorin ? Rencontrer de nouveaux amis et voir Erebor ? Ça te plairait ?  
-mais on rentrerait la ba ?

Ah… la question qui faisait mal. Bilbo sentit le regard lourd de Thorin se poser sur lui, attendant sa réponse avec impatience comme Frodon.  
-pour un temps seulement.  
-Bilbo… commença Thorin exaspéré.

Frodon sembla réfléchir quelques instants tandis que Thorin faisait clairement savoir à Bilbo qu'il était en colère par un regard plus que mauvais. Le roi nain savait pertinemment que son compagnon voulait rester à ses côtés encore davantage mais de la à embarquer Frodon dans cette petite aventure !

-réfléchit Thorin, il ne risquera rien pas grand-chose à part de la fatigue et des étoiles dans les yeux ! S'il y a une chose que m'a apprit mon voyage à tes côtés, c'est que les voyages forment la jeunesse et je veux sincèrement que Frodon puisse profiter de cette opportunité ! En plus, nous pourrions faire un bout de chemin ensemble.  
\- être sur les routes ce n'est pas la place d'un enfant ! Répliqua Thorin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
-tes neveux étaient tous jeunes quand vous avez été banni d'Erebor ! Et regarde ce qu'ils sont devenus ! De grands guerriers !  
-oui, dont un a perdu toute joie de vivre et l'autre banni à jamais par ma faute !  
-mais je ne faisais pas du tout référence à ça ! Arrête un peu de tout voir en noir ! s'écria Bilbo.  
-oh ça va !

Les deux adultes se tournèrent le dos, visiblement très très fâchés. Au milieu, une tartine de beurre à la main, Frodon ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il avait pourtant très envie de venir.  
-je veux venir ! Je veux venir ! s'exclama alors Frodon.  
-non si monsieur le roi sous la montagne ne veut pas de nous, nous n'allons pas lui imposer notre présence ! répliqua Bilbo, finit de manger et file faire ta toilette ! Allez dépêches toi !

Les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent de larmes, choqué par le ton de son oncle. Même quand il faisait de petites bêtises, jamais Bilbo ne lui parlait de cette manière. Docilement, Frodon avala la dernière bouchée de sa tartine puis partit en courant vers la salle de bain. De rage, le hobbit envoya valser la vaisselle dans l'évier et n'osait plus regarder Thorin en face de peur de perdre tout contrôle.  
-tu sais, si tu ne veux pas que je vienne, tu peux le dire ! Pas de besoin de prendre des gants !  
-qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Tu as mal compris.  
-tout ce que je comprends c'est que tu viens chez moi en coup de vent, juste pour manger et te reposer et plus évidement et qu'après, hop ! Tu repars comme si de rien n'était ! Ce n'est pas juste ! S'exclama Bilbo dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ça fait quatre ans que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Tu te rends compte !? J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, ou bien une invitation pour revenir à Erebor ! Une excuse pour venir…Mais rien ! Et quand enfin je retrouve la personne que j'aime, elle veut repartir comme un voleur !

Devant la détresse de Bilbo, Thorin ne savait plus que répondre. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, le nain le savait parfaitement. Son passage à Bag-End n'était qu'une étape, rien de plus et cela n'était pas juste pour Bilbo. Thorin aurait pu venir plus tôt, juste pour le voir avec quelques uns des membres de la compagnie, mais il n'avait pas forcément prit le temps d'organiser un tel voyage. A présent il le regrettait amèrement car cette nouvelle séparation aurait pu être moins douloureuse.

Les pleurs presque silencieux du hobbit lui fendaient le cœur et il eut soudain peur d'avoir blessé trop profondément la seule personne qui importait autant pour lui, autant que sa propre famille. Thorin posa prudemment une main sur l'épaule de son amant.  
-je… je suis navré si j'ai pu te faire croire que tu ne comptais pas Bilbo, déclara faiblement Thorin, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait de la peine. Comprend moi… Si jamais tu rentres à Erebor avec Frodon et moi, je ne supporterai pas de te revoir partir dans quelques années pour la Comté sous prétexte que ton neveu veut repartir. Je ne pourrais supporter autant de temps sans toi à mes côtés pour me soutenir !

Le hobbit se laissa prendre dans les bras du nain qui posa son menton sur son l'épaule. Celui-ci essuya ses larmes et se retourna pour faire enfin face son compagnon. Distraitement, Bilbo vint replacer l'une des mèches argentés qui se noyait dans le flot de cheveux noirs de Thorin. Il le trouvait très beau, même quand il avait l'air gêné et penaud. Bilbo fit de son mieux pour maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix :  
-je…je comprends ce que tu ressens Thorin mais…je ne veux plus te laisser. Frodon est assez grand pour voyager crois moi. Accepte de te faire aider Thorin, encore une fois je te demande de me faire confiance. Et puis tu n'as pas à supporter toute cette pression seul. Viens-la, dit Bilbo en passant ses bras autour du cou du nain pour se serrer contre lui.

Bilbo sentit les lèvres de Thorin se poser dans le creux de son cou pour y déposer un baiser puis se poser sur son épaule.  
Elles devinrent très rapidement humides.

**ooooooooo**

Un petit nain aux cheveux obscurs et en bataille fit irruption sur la terrasse avec un rire absolument adorable et strident.  
-Papa ! s'exclama un petit nain en courant vers le trône de pierre, mon papa !

Sous le regard attendri de la compagnie, l'enfant se jeta dans les bras que Fili lui tendait.  
-mais c'est mon fils qui est la ! répondit Fili en soulevant l'enfant dans ses bras, tu n'es pas avec ta mère?  
-elle arrive, j'ai courut j'avais trop envie d'être de te voir ! répondit l'enfant.  
-Kila ! s'écria la mère du garçon en arrivant vers eux, je t'ai dit à plusieurs reprises de ne pas déranger ton père lors des conseils du roi !  
-mais c'est un conseil ils sont pas sur la grande table ! répliqua Kila en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Kila, on ne répond pas à sa mère ! répliqua Fili faussement sévère, tu veux aller embêter Dwalin pour moi ? Va lui faire un gros bisou !

Le garçon fit un grand sourire à ses parents puis quitta les genoux de Fili pour aller vers Balin et Dwalin. Tous les nains de la compagnie étaient totalement gagas de cet enfant ! Bon... Dwalin n'était pas très bisou et câlin mais pour Kila, il se laissait faire. Bofur prit l'enfant sur ses genoux et se mit à chanter « à dada sur mon bidet » pour le plus grand bonheur de Kila. Ce petit n'était pas malheureux mais pour Fili, il lui manquait quelque chose : son oncle Kili. A moins que ce ne soit à Fili que Kili manquait le plus finalement. Oui, c'était une évidence.  
-je suis navré il a échappé à mon attention, déclara l'épouse de Fili.  
-il n'y a pas de mal, notre petit réunion informelle est finit et ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. Seriez-vous d'accord pour aller vous promener sur les chemins de rondes avec Kila et moi ? Il me le demande depuis tellement longtemps.  
-avec plaisir Fili, répondit la naine avec un grand sourire.

La naine s'inclina puis quitta la terrasse venteuse avec son fils qui agitait la mais vers son père pour lui dire au revoir. Fili poussa un soupir de soulagement dès que sa femme fut hors de vue. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil et accepta le verre d'eau que Balin lui proposait.  
-ça va mon gars ?  
-oui, un peu stressé voila tout.

Balin hocha la tête sans faire de commentaire. Il voyait cette réaction à chaque fois que l'épouse de Fili, Singri, venait le voir dans la journée avec Kila. Et ce depuis le début de leur relation. La silhouette de Singri, n'était pas désagréable et elle était une bonne mère, une épouse qui faisait de son mieux pour combler son mari.  
Mais malgré toutes leurs bonnes intentions, jamais Fili n'avait pu faire taire ses sentiments pour son frère et sa haine envers Loarn et l'exil. Il n'éprouvait qu'un peu d'affection pour son épouse, mais pas d'amour.

Conformément à ce qu'on attendait d'un prince héritier et pour redorer la réputation de la famille royale auprès du peuple d'Erebor que Fili avait demandé Singri en mariage, six mois seulement après l'exil de Kili. Légèrement poussé par Thorin et sa mère Dis. Malgré la tragédie de la Montagne Solitaire, les propositions de mariage pour Fili ne s'étaient pas arrêtées. Il avait cédé voila tout. Après des mois de colère contre tous, contre Loarn, le système, son oncle, contre sa mère il avait abandonné.  
S'il lui fallait être malheureux, autant qu'il soit utile aux autres. En se mariant, il satisfaisait le peuple d'Erebor et momentanément sa mère.  
-tu as vu ta mère cette semaine ? demanda Balin.  
-non, pas le temps, répliqua faiblement Fili.

Fili n'avait pas envie de voir sa mère. Elle ne prenait plus soin d'elle et restait allongé toute la journée. Il avait accepté de se marier avec une naine de bonne famille (une petite nièce de Dain, Seigneur des Monts de Fer tout de même), pour lui faire plaisir et pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer toute la journée. Il avait revêtu le fameux manteau que sa mère avait fait pour lui. Dis avait clairement fait du chantage affectif avec lui… Et pour quoi ? Une mère dépressive ! C'était sûrement pour cela que Fili lui en voulait autant. Balin avait du mal à lui en vouloir.

Dix mois après ce mariage célébré en grande pompe, Kila voyait le jour. Ce petit nain était à présent sa principale source d'énergie et de bonheur. Cette joie de vivre, Kila la tenait de son oncle Kili évidement mais il l'ignorait encore. Fili ne comptait plus le nombre de fois que son fils lui avait demandé quand il verrait ce fameux « Kili » dont Fili parlait souvent avec ses autres tontons.  
Fili pensait tous les jours à son petit frère. Parfois, il se réveillait en pleine nuit en sueur, revoyait la scène du départ de Kili. Ou bien Thorin tombant avec la flèche dans la poitrine. Singri se contentait de l'apaiser sans faire de commentaire. Sa femme était bien conscience de l'absence de sentiment amoureux à son égard de la part de Fili mais elle ignorait tout de l'amour entre les deux frères. Et dans ces moments difficiles, Fili trouvait du réconfort dans les rires de son fils.

Balin aurait voulut discuter avec son protégé de sa femme et du retour prochain de son petit frère mais Fili n'en avait décidément pas envie. Fili se leva et fit signe à Bofur, Nori et Dwalin de le suivre pour mettre le plan en place. Pourquoi attendre plus encore ?

Oooo

Quelques jours plus tard, dans les profondeurs d'Erebor, les choses s'accéléraient. Assit dans le bureau de Thorin, devant la cheminée, il lisait avec attention les documents que Nori et Bofur lui avaient amené en secret. Des parchemins très précieux que les deux amis avaient obtenus en fouillant dans les papiers des banquiers de la Montagne. Des documents témoignant de la fortune plus qu'insolente de Loarn et de ses proches. Qui aurait cru que les dossiers financiers de ces personnes seraient leur perte ? Fili s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Mais à présent qu'ils étaient étalés devant lui, lui donnant un motif d'arrêter ce sale nain, le tout jeune roi comptait bien renverser la balance.

Une telle fortune ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le vol et l'escroquerie. Fili ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Un rire un brin machiavélique mais surtout soulagé.  
-nous avons la preuve que ce chien obtient de l'argent de manière peut légale au sein de la Montagne Solitaire, c'est un bon motif d'arrestation, déclara Fili.  
-pourquoi ? demanda un petit nain assit sur ses genoux, il n'est pas gentil le monsieur ?

Bofur et Nori sourirent à l'enfant s'accrochant au cou de Fili et lui expliquèrent que non, Loarn n'était pas gentil du tout. Fili prit son fils sous les bras et le déposa au sol. Il se leva et après avoir rangé sous clés ces précieux documents, il le souleva pour le maintenant contre sa hanche.  
-tout est en place ? demanda Fili à Dwalin resté dans l'ombre.  
-parfaitement.

Les nains sortirent du bureau que Fili ferma à clés puis marchèrent à travers Erebor en parlant à voix basse.  
-je vais déposer Kila chez sa mère avant l'opération.  
-tu vas faire quoi papa ? demanda l'enfant en jouant avec l'une des tresses de moustache de son père.  
-faire mon travail mon bébé, répondit Fili avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, tu resteras avec ta mère cet après midi et on se reverra au dîner d'accord ?

Kila lui offrit un grand sourire et se cala plus confortablement contre son père. Les nains et naines qu'ils croisèrent sur leur chemin les saluèrent très respectueusement. Comme souvent, Dwalin se retrouva à porter les quelques cadeaux que les habitants d'Erebor offraient à l'enfant et son père. Ce petit nain était une bénédiction pour le peuple d'Erebor, le symbole d'un avenir assuré pour la Montagne Solitaire et sa famille royale. Du haut de ses trois ans, Kila était un nain très vif, qui savait déjà parler comme un nain de six ans, ce qui plaisait beaucoup au peuple.

Fili avait prit l'habitude de prendre son fils pour toutes ses apparitions public afin de le familiariser avec la foule et son futur royaume. Avec ses cheveux longs et noirs, l'enfant ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à ses parents. Il avait hérité la couleur de ses cheveux de Thorin et donc de Kili… Une chance qu'il ait les yeux de Fili, car sinon la paternité de celui-ci aurait put être remise en question. D'autant plus que sa mère était blonde comme les blés.  
Oui, Kila ressemblait terriblement à Kili et cela devait être la raison pour laquelle Fili le montrait autant : pour que ce peuple n'oubli pas que quelques années auparavant, leur deuxième prince avait été injustement banni. Et puis « Kila » n'était pas un prénom choisi au hasard. La mère de ce petit n'avait pas été séduite dans un premier tant qu'il allait très bien à ce bébé.

Kila était donc la plus grande fierté de son père et celui-ci passait le plus de temps possible avec lui à défaut de pouvoir profiter de la présence de son bien-aimé petit frère.  
-papa, je t'aime tu sais ? demanda le petit nain.

Les quelques naines présentes dans le couloir crurent fondre tant cette scène était adorable. Fili sourit et assura à son fils qu'il l'aimait encore plus. S'en suivit un long débat que même Dwalin trouva mignon, sur qui aimait l'autre plus fort. Ce fut finalement Kila qui remporta le match en déclarant aimer son père jusqu'à la lune « ET » retour. Ils arrivèrent devant les appartements du roi suppléant, Kila entra en disant au revoir à son père de la main.  
-allons y, ne tardons pas, déclara Fili quand la porte se ferma.

Les quatre nains se mirent alors en marche rapidement vers la ville basse, dans l'un des quartiers où la plupart des familles aisées de la Montagne Solitaire résidait. Ils retrouvèrent Balin, Gloin dans l'une des rues faiblement éclairées du quartier. La demeure de Loarn se trouvait à deux pas de la, son bureau également. D'après Gloin, le conseiller était toujours à l'intérieur. Il était temps d'entrer et d'attendre le moment propice. Il souhaitait faire de cette arrestation une embuscade, comme son complot monstrueux contre sa famille.

Fili et les autres entèrent dans la demeure et montèrent silencieusement à l'étage ou le bureau se trouvait. La famille de Loarn furent évacué pour leur laisser le champ libre. Fili se dissimulait dans l'ombre de l'escalier et attendait patiemment. Une heure avait passé puis deux. Deux heures durant lesquelles il garda la main sur mon épée, près à dégainer. Il n'était plus que Fili, le prince héritier. Il était simplement un fils et un frère assoiffé de vengeance.

Le moment arriva enfin ! La porte du bureau de Loarn s'ouvrit et plusieurs personnes en sortirent, peu discrètes. Les conseillers fidèles à Loarn ne remarquèrent pas le nain camouflé derrière le rideau, dans le noir. Fili les laissa passer, sans un bruit et sans un geste. Les membres de la compagnie les stopperaient en bas de l'escalier de toute manière.

Puis ce fut au tour de Loarn de quitter son bureau. La clé tourna dans la serrure et les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. La tension était palpable et Fili ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de trembler à cause de l'adrénaline. Fili attendit que son ennemi arrive à sa hauteur en retenant son souffle, près à bondir. Et puis tout alla très vite. En deux mouvements Loarn se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de pierre dans un bruit sourd. La lame de Fili appuyée contre sa gorge, Loarn n'essaya même pas de se débattre ou de parler.  
-je m'en doutais vois-tu, tu as mit du temps à passer à l'action, murmura le conseiller en soupirant, pas comme ce lâche de Thorin. Je m'y attendais…  
-ne traite pas mon oncle de lâche enfoiré ! s'écria Fili en le giflant, on peut-être mis du temps mais le principal est le résultat ! Tu vas enfin répondre de tes actes !

Loarn ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire.  
-mais le peuple dont ton oncle a si peur ? Penses-tu que le peuple verra le retour de Kili d'un très bon œil ? Et mon arrestation ? Je suis respecté du peuple, j'ai rétabli la justice souviens toi !  
-pas d'inquiétude, Kili sera réhabilité. Avec vos magouilles pour vous enrichir, le peuple va vous trouver nettement moins sympathique et ensuite, ce sera facile d'annuler la sentence de ce procès idiot. Le peuple est extrêmement attaché à la famille royale. Par contre, un conseiller richissime qui n'a jamais rien fait de concret pour la Montagne Solitaire… ils s'y attachent moins !

Le vieux conseiller ne trouva rien à répondre. Le regard remplit de haine et de détermination du prince héritier lui glaça le sang ! Il n'espérait donc qu'une seule chose : que sa mort soit rapide. Finalement le prince Fili avait respecté la promesse qu'il lui avait fait après le départ de Kili. Ce ne fut pas la lame de Fili qui lui transperça le visage mais son poing. Fili frappa tellement fort que Loarn perdit connaissance et son nez par la même occasion.

C'est alors que Dwalin et Gloin surgirent dans le couloir accompagnés de Balin, Bofur et Nori.  
-enfermez le dans le cachot le plus sombre et le plus sale, ordonna Fili, retirez lui son manteaux, ses armes et coupez ses tresses. Nous passerons à la suite plus tard, laissons le réfléchir.

Dwalin et Gloin attachèrent et bâillonnèrent Loarn solidement avant de l'embarquer pour les prisons d'Erebor. Balin vint tapoter l'épaule de Fili avec un sourire chaleureux et visiblement soulagé.  
-vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais l'égorger Balin ? demanda Fili.  
-pour tout te dire… j'ai eut peur pendant quelques secondes. Peur que le désir de vengeance soit trop fort. Mais le coup de poing était nécessaire ?  
-n'ayez crainte, je ne tomberais pas au même niveau que ce traitre. Quand au poing… ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais ça fait du bien dirons-nous !  
-j'aime t'entendre parler comme ça ! s'exclama Bofur  
-bravo petit ! s'exclama Nori en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Fili.  
-petit ? Je suis roi ! déclara Fili faussement indigné.

Les trois nains finirent par rire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps ! Le fait d'enfin passer à l'acte pour stopper Loarn leur faisait un bien fou ! Balin regardait Fili avec fierté : son petit élève qu'il avait connu bébé était maintenant un grand guerrier et un bon roi en devenir. Le vieux nain savait que contrairement à Thorin, Fili n'avait pas peur de s'affirmer auprès du peuple. Finalement Fili avait comprit depuis longtemps qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire tomber Loarn pour la tentative d'assassinat de Thorin ou le meurtre de ce pauvre forgeron. Ils n'avaient pas assez de preuve.  
Le génie de Fili avait été de se consacré aux comptes du conseiller et attendre jusqu'à tomber sur une énorme fraude ou erreur. Connaissant Loarn, il n'aurait pas résisté longtemps. Et effectivement, il avait du attendre moins de trois mois pour que cette trop grosse somme arrive sur son compte en banque.  
Balin poussa un soupir, heureux d'avoir suivi son roi suppléant dans cette aventure.  
-j'espère que Thorin reviendra vite avec Kili et qu'il apprendra de ton court passage sur le trône.  
-il n'y a pas de raison, déclara Fili, il risque de m'en vouloir un peu mais qu'importe, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.

Balin hocha la tête et le prit par l'épaule pour le raccompagner hors de cette maison. Ils purent voir Dwalin emmener Loarn en le trainant littéralement jusque dans les cachots. Une vision très agréable pour tous les membres de la compagnie. Ils attendaient cela depuis quatre ans ! Bofur et Nori se tapèrent dans la main amicalement avant de lancer un clin d'œil complice vers Fili. Le jeune roi avait beaucoup compté sur eux ces derniers mois.  
-ce soir c'est repas de fête, déclara Fili, Bofur tu peux prévenir ton frère ? Vous êtes tous inviter à manger !  
-ta femme va faire la gueule, déclara Nori en grimaçant.  
-et bien tant pis pour elle. Kila lui sera ravi de tous vous voir ! Balin, vous m'accompagnez pour les documents officiels ? Ori travail déjà dessus.

Balin hocha la tête et accompagnant son petit protégé. Fili avait prit en maturité à une vitesse impressionnante depuis l'exil de Kili. Cependant on pouvait parfois déceler la tristesse intense que provoquait l'absence de son frère dans ses yeux. Toutes les blessures n'étaient pas encore guéries. Il faudrait que Kili soit se retour pour que ces traumatismes commencent à se refermer solidement.

Les deux nains arrivèrent dans la salle des rois, Ori travaillait d'arrache pied autour de la table du conseil. Celle-ci ainsi que le sol étaient recouverte de parchemins gribouillés. Et d'après les plumes fatiguées laisser de côté, Ori avait déjà épuisé son stock pour la journée. Fili le salua et vit aussitôt une expression de joie apparaître sur le visage d'Ori quand il lui apprit que Loarn avait été arrêté.  
-les papiers sont prêts, déclara Ori, les ordres d'arrestations et toutes les preuves dont nous avons besoin pour défaire sa réputation. J'ai retrouvé tous les documents liés au procès de Kili pour pouvoir les contester.  
-parfait, tu fais du bon travail Ori, déclara Fili avec un sourire.

Ori le remercia puis sembla se souvenir de quelque chose de très important ! Il fouilla les poches de sa tunique et en sentit une lettre ayant souffert du mauvais temps et du long voyage en corbeau.  
-Fili, nous avons reçu une lettre de Thorin, déclara Ori.

Fili déchira l'emballage et lut à toute vitesse les lignes de ce petit parchemin. Thorin était bien arrivé à Bag-End et avait retrouvé Bilbo. Mais une plus grande nouvelle encore lui serra le cœur : il partait vers la ville ou habitait pour retrouver Kili, accompagné de Bilbo et de son jeune neveu Frodon. Enfin ! Son oncle se rapprochait de son frère ! Fili sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en pensant que bientôt il pourrait serrer son compagnon contre son cœur. MP


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde ! =)

Voici le chapitre 18, avec le retour de Kili (dans la fic pas à Erebor mouhahaha). Pour ce chapitre, pas d'Erebor tout court d'ailleurs ! Mais cela reviendra rapidement !  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews c'est génial!  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez moi vos impressions !

* * *

A Hibberbourg, les rues étaient noires de monde. Les marchands criaient afin de faire la promotion de leurs produits, les hommes se bousculaient devant les stands et les chars peinaient à se frayer un chemin à travers tout ce bazar. Du haut de l'une des plus belles auberges de la cité, de la fenêtre de la chambre, Thorin ne parvenait pas à entrevoir la couleur des pavés de la rue. Il commençait à se faire du souci pour Bilbo qui était sortit chercher de quoi manger une demi-heure plus tôt. Petit comme il était, les habitants de la ville le prendraient sûrement pour un enfant ou bien ne le verraient pas.  
-M'sieur Thorin, il va bientôt rentrer tonton Bilbo ? demanda une petite voix sous la couverture du lit.  
-il ne devrait plus tarder, tu as bien dormi Frodon ?  
-voui…

Le petit Frodon se traîna jusqu'au bord du lit et s'étira en baillant bruyamment. En frottant ses petits yeux encore ensommeillés, le petit hobbit marcha jusqu'à Thorin en serrant sa peluche en forme de mouton et lui tendis les bras. Le nain se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et ce fut tout juste si Frodon ne se rendormit pas sur son épaule. Ils avaient quitté Bag-End une semaine auparavant, la route pour Hibberbourg avait prit plus de temps à cause du petit hobbit. D'ailleurs Frodon et Thorin s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Le fait que Thorin raconte enfin l'histoire de la Bataille des Cinq Armées au petit hobbit avait aidé leur relation à se développer, pour leur plus grand bonheur de Bilbo.  
-je pourrais monter avec toi sur ton cheval quand on repartira avec Kili ? demanda Frodon.  
-nous verrons. Attendons d'abord de retrouver Kili d'accord ? répondit Thorin en berçant l'enfant sans même y penser.  
-oui.

La ville les avait accueillit les bras ouverts sous une pluie battante et Frodon était à deux doigts de tomber malade. La plupart des maisons étaient à plusieurs étages, très anciennes. Les rues étaient étroites et sombres. Une ville des hommes qui se redressait après plusieurs années de misère et de malades.  
Le seigneur de la ville leur avait proposé de les héberger au château mais Thorin avait poliment refusé. Il n'était pas la pour de grands repas et de la politique. Il avait donc payé trois nuits dans cette auberge. Une chambre vieillotte mais calme avec des matelas confortables. Le premier jour il avait plut à torrent, les obligeant à rester au chaud dans leur chambre et se reposer. Aujourd'hui, la recherche de Kili allait commencer sérieusement.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et Bilbo fit son entrée. Il portait un panier contenant le petit déjeuné.  
-j'ai eut peur que tu ais été engloutit dans la foule, déclara Thorin en venant vers lui, soulagé.  
-moi aussi, c'est impressionnant comme les hommes sont pressés ! Ils ne regardent pas autour d'eux ! J'ai bien faillit me faire écraser deux fois! répondit Bilbo en déposant les viennoiseries sur la table.  
-pas de traces de Kili ?  
-je suis navré mais j'étais trop occupé à sauver ma peau ! répliqua Bilbo en se servant une tasse de thé.

Thorin ne répondit pas, mangeant machinalement le pain aux noix que Bilbo avait déposé sur la table. Il n'avait pas arrêté de faire la tête depuis plusieurs jours, de stresse et toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Le hobbit commençait à en avoir marre, même s'il pouvait le comprendre un peu. Frodon s'était vraiment rendormi sur l'épaule de Thorin mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de manger.  
-vous êtes mignon tous les deux, déclara Bilbo.  
-comment ça ?  
-non rien ! cet après midi nous repartirons à la recherche de Kili. Un nain qui arrive dans une ville d'hommes, on s'en souvient ! J'ai la sensation que l'on se rapproche du but ! Alors arrête de tirer la tronche ! s'exclama Bilbo en lui remontant les lèvres avec les doigts, je préfère quand tu souris…  
\- pardonne-moi, je suis inquiet pour ma sœur.  
-je te comprends, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour elle mais faire la gueule ne va pas arranger les choses ! Allez fini ton pain et on décolle ! Je prendrais quelque chose pour le petit pour la route.

L'énergie de Bilbo et surtout son enthousiasme redonna courage au nain qui se remit à manger avec appétit. Bilbo refit le lit et alla se débarbouiller en attendant que Thorin ai terminé son petit déjeuné. A vrai dire, le hobbit n'avait pas tout avoué à Thorin. Durant son dangereux périple à l'heure du marché de Hibberbourg, il avait surprit une conversation entre deux marchands sur un certain nain qui fabriquait des dagues dignes des grandes forges naines ! L'un d'entre eux avait même déclaré qu'il n'avait plus peur d'aller sur les routes marchandes grâce aux armes de ce nain.

Malheureusement, Bilbo n'avait pas entendu le nom de ce nain, c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit à Thorin. Au cas où ce ne serait pas Kili, il y avait peut de chance malgré tout. Bilbo savaient qu'ils seraient bientôt sur la route d'Erebor avec le deuxième prince héritier.

A l'autre bout de la ville bruyante et vivante, l'une des petites forges artisanales s'essoufflait. Elle n'était pas plus grande d'une maisonnette et se situait dans une ruelle discrète. Il s'agissait de l'une des rares à fonctionner encore hors de celles du seigneur de la ville. A l'intérieur, Les marteaux étaient rangés et l'enclume silencieuse depuis plusieurs minutes. Dans le fond de la pièce, un nain trempait durablement dans l'eau bien chaude d'un bain bien mérité. Comme son oncle avant lui, Kili travaillait le fer pour gagner durement sa vie pour les hommes. Les sollicitations ne manquaient pas depuis deux ans, il était parvenu à se construire une très bonne réputation.

Il avait travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit pour prendre de l'avance. La matinée était déjà bien avancé et le jeune nain pouvait entendre les éclats de voix venant du grand marché sur la place à quelques mètres de la. Kili sortit de la baignoire s'habilla rapidement. Normalement il devrait avoir sa journée de libre, si son patron était de bonne humeur.

Soudain, un homme fit irruption dans la boutique, faisant résonner le tintement de la cloche. Kili grommela en s'attachant rapidement les cheveux en arrière avant de rejoindre l'entrée de la boutique :  
-maître nain, pourriez vous faire quelque chose pour mon épée ? Je l'ai brisée contre un rocher en tombant de mon cheval, déclara un jeune seigneur.

Debout devant les pièces d'exposition dans la boutique, le grand et maigre jeune homme lui présentait une pauvre épée aux feuilles d'or de la poignée à moitié arrachées et surtout à la lame brisée deux. Elle faisait peine à voir mais Kili n'avait pas envie de facilité la tache à ce petit « merdeux ». Il le fit patienter le temps d'aller s'essuyer les cheveux correctement en espérant qu'il irait voir ailleurs. Malheureusement pour lui le seigneur était toujours la, même après dix minutes d'attente.  
-le cheval à courut trop vite ? demanda sèchement le nain en se plantant devant le jeune homme  
-vous êtes bien le nain Kili ? demanda le jeune un peu septique  
-si vous connaissez d'autres nains dans cette ville qui se nomme ainsi faites le moi savoir ! répliqua Kili franchement agacé.  
-je suis l'un des fils du seigneur de Hibberbourg et mes amis m'ont conseillé de venir vous voir pour mon problème.

Kili haussa un sourcil et leva enfin la tête pour mieux détailler le visage de son futur client. Oui effectivement il le reconnaissait pour l'avoir croisé plusieurs fois lors de tournois ou de fête organisé par le seigneur de la cité. Sa présence aujourd'hui n'était pourtant pas logique.  
-il me semble que votre père a plusieurs forgerons, pourquoi venir ici ?  
-et bien j'ai déjà brisé cette épée par le passé et mon père est pour le moins lasse de mon attitude.  
-je vois, un fils à papa n'ayant pas les capacités à brandir une épée ! Comme vous le voyez, je suis trop occupé pour ce travail ! Répliqua Kili en lui faisant signe de déguerpir.  
-qui croyez vous être pour me parler sur ce ton ? Nain !  
-le forgeron de bas quartier que vous venez voir en pleurant de peur de la réaction de votre paternel, déclara Kili en riant à moitié, maintenant je vous prierais de quitter les lieux.

Une bourse remplie de pièce d'or atterrit sur l'établit en bois près de Kili.  
L'affaire était conclue. Même si ce sale morveux était aussi désagréable que moche, Kili ne pouvait en aucun refuser un travail si bien payé ! Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre à dos le responsable de cette forge.  
-la réputation des nains est donc vraie, vous ne vous préoccupez que de l'or. Je veux cette épée aussi vite que possible.  
-demain après midi, répondit Kili en prenant l'épée entre ses mains.  
-si rapidement ? S'étonna le jeune.  
-la soif de l'or n'est pas tout, nous sommes de très bons artisans également, maintenant partez j'ai du travail.

Les préjugés avaient encore la vie dure… Le jeune seigneur quitta les lieux, un brin offensé par autant d'indifférence face à son rang. Kili soupira franchement et rangea la bourse dans le coffre fort de la boutique. Son patron reprendrait la boutique dans quelques heures, donc Kili rangea son poste de travail.  
Cette forge lui avait permit de trouver un nouveau but dans l'existence. Son travail raffiné et digne des forges naines conté dans les livres avait rapidement conquit les habitants de la ville. Sa réputation auprès de la gente féminine et masculine humaine avait prit de l'assurance! On pouvait donc dire que le nain s'était parfaitement intégrer dans cette cité, et avait ses repères.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'admirateur, un jeune homme entra dans la boutique et s'avança vers les deux forgerons avec un sourire charmeur. Il portait un uniforme bleu marine et blanc marqué de l'emblème du seigneur de la ville. L'épée à sa ceinture témoignait de son rang.  
\- bonjour Kili !  
-salut ! répondit Kili à son ami, les écuries travaillent toutes seules sans toi ?  
-malheureusement pas encore. Nous avons terminés notre travail auprès des chevaux, répondit Mattéo avec un sourire radieux, tu as fini ?  
-oui, déclara Kili, je suis prêt pour une séance d'entrainement intensif !  
-ça te dérange si on passe au marché ? demanda Mattéo, je voudrais prendre de quoi manger ce midi.  
-pas de problème.

Kili et Matttéo marchèrent tranquillement à travers la ville illuminée par le soleil de midi. Ils avaient prévu d'aller s'entraîner à l'épée dans l'une des aires de combats du château puis d'aller boire une chopine de bière pour récompenser leur effort. Et bien entendu la prolongation de la soirée se ferait dans l'un des bars à la mode en ville, avec leurs autres amis. Oui car leur relation se rapprochait le plus d'une relation amicale. Voir le premier écuyer du seigneur de la cité et le meilleur forgeron nain s'entendant tellement fait jaser à Hibberbourg !

Mattéo ne ressemblait à aucun homme que Kili avait put rencontrer en Terre du Milieu. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond cuivré et épais, toujours attaché en une queue de cheval assez haute. Un visage séduisant et de grands yeux clairs. D'immenses yeux clairs dans lesquels Kili pouvait rester plongé pendant des heures. Comme une autre personne vivant encore à Erebor…  
Mattéo savait cela et ne s'en formalisait pas. Il se contentait d'apprécier Kili comme un ami autant que le nain le lui permettait et profitait de chaque instant auprès de lui. Mattéo était le seul humain à connaître sa véritable identité : un prince déchu. Ils s'étaient rencontrer lors d'un tournoi populaire de tir à l'arc que le seigneur avait organisé trois ans plus tôt. Leur maîtrise de cet art les avait rapprochés

-place s'il vous plait ! clama Mattéo alors qu'un attroupement les empêchait d'avancer.  
Le ton autoritaire et l'autorité l'emblême de son uniforme eut l'effet attendu. Les habitants les laissèrent passer, certains inclinèrent même la tête à leur passage. La main de Mattéo vint emprisonner l'épaule de Kili et le garda près de lui. Ce contact fit sourire le nain qui garda la cadence.  
Kili avait quitté Bilbo et Frodon par peur de trop s'attacher à eux. Et pourtant il avait un ami qui prenait pas mal de place dans sa vie. Le charme de Mattéo et sa solitude trop douloureuse avaient eut raison de sa bonne résolution.

Avec epée, dague et arc en main (et dans le dos), les deux compagnons s'avançaient au milieu de la foule du marché afin d'atteindre la place principale d'entrainement de la cité. Mattéo en profita pour acheter leur encas de midi: deux pains de seigle avec du jambon de pays ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin local. Et également une surprise : des gâteaux au miel et aux noix le péché mignon de Kili.  
-tu t'es encore ruiné, grommela Kili.  
-contrairement à toi qui garde la moindre pièce d'or ou d'argent au fond de ta poche, je préfère profiter du fruit de mon labeur !  
-tu parles, un labeur après d'un garçon de moins de dix ans docile comme un agneau !  
-c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas compliqué à gérer pendant ses cours, répondit Mattéo en haussant les épaules, aller on bouge cette foule m'oppresse.

Kili approuva, suivant son ami. Curieusement, avant son exil d'Erebor, Kili n'avait jamais été claustrophobe, cela datait de son arrivée à Hibberbourg. Son isolement et son sentiment d'insécurité sûrement. Aujourd'hui il semblerait que Mattéo le soit un peu également. Depuis leur départ de chez Timber une heure plus tôt, il avait la sensation désagréable qu'être observé et suivi. A chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, il voyait des gens différents donc à priori aucune menace. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, malgré ce qu'il faisait croire à Kili. Le jeune écuyer avait reçu l'une des meilleures formations militaires de la région malgré son jeune âge et savait donc repérer les signes avant coureur d'ennuis.  
-tu as l'air stressé, tu as vu quelque chose ?murmura Kili,  
-je ne suis pas sur, dépêchons nous de sortir du marché, répondit Mattéo en accélérant l'allure.

Les deux compagnons parvinrent à se glisser dans une petite ruelle et se détendirent enfin. Mattéo lâcha le pommeau de son épée pour saisir l'épaule de Kili pour accélérer la cadence.  
-espérons que l'on s'est fait des idées, déclara Mattéo, le combat à l'épée nous appelle ! Je dois prendre ma revanche !  
-dans tes rêves, je gagnerais toujours ! répliqua Kili pas peu fière de lui, j'ai eut les meilleurs maîtres d'Erebor !

Evoquer Erebor lui avait échappé et une ombre de tristesse traversa le regard du nain qui se mit à avoir les mains tremblantes.  
-je ne perds pas espoir maître nain ! Un jour je te ferais mordre la poussière ! Comme je ne perds pas espoir d'aider à faire cicatriser tes anciennes blessures.

Cette allusion à son passé fragilisa Kili qui n'arrêta pas de marcher même si ses épaules tremblaient. Mattéo stoppa alors Kili dans son élan :  
-ce n'est pas par méchanceté si je te dis ça, murmura Mattéo, je veux que tu vives ta vie pour toi, sans tristesse ni regret. Et si je peux te faire oublier ou mieux t'aider à panser tes blessures encore ouvertes, je le ferais. Les amis sont faits pour ça.  
-tu ne pourras jamais remplacer les miens, répondit Kili en baissant les yeux.  
-je m'en doute bien mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, répliqua Mattéo, maintenant on arrête de causer inutilement et on avance !

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mattéo lui parlait avec autant de douceur. Kili se demandait parfois si cet homme ne ressentait autre chose à son égard. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué le sujet. En tout cas Kili espérait se tromper…  
Le château approchait mais ils ne purent y arriver car une voix enfantine résonna entre les maisons en pierres.  
-Kili ! Kili !

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait d'une manière aussi mignonne et enfantine : Frodon ! Le nain se retourna et le petit hobbit se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de le déséquilibrer. Kili n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Pourquoi Frodon était à Hibberbourg ? Et ou était Bilbo ? Le petit hobbit serrait très fort ses petits bras autour du cou de son Kili, au comble de la joie. Rare était les fois où Kili avait vu Frodon aussi heureux !  
-Frodon, qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Arrête de serrer, tu m'étrangles…  
-tu m'as trop manqué ! Sam Pipin et Mery ils demandent toujours quand tu rentres pour jouer à chercher les elfes !  
-Kili, tu connais cet enfant ? Et puis pourquoi il a plein de poils sur les pieds ? Ils sont énormes ces pieds ! s'exclama Mattéo en examinant les pieds de Frodon.  
-c'est un hobbit, tu te souviens je t'ai déjà parlé de Bilbo Baggins.

C'est alors qu'un second hobbit fit son arrivée dans la ruelle. Bilbo courut vers Kili et Frodon et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, extrêmement soulagé. Malgré la surprise, Kili était très heureux de revoir son ami et Frodon : la correspondance ne remplaçait pas un câlin ou des vrais retrouvailles ! Bilbo inspecta Kili sous tous les angles mais fut rapidement rassuré de constaté qu'il allait bien. Il n'avait pas perdu de poids, n'en avait pas prit et avait très bonne mine.  
-je suis tellement heureux de te voir Kili, déclara Bilbo avec un grand sourire, on te cherche depuis ce matin mais il n'y avait personne à ta forge.  
-je suis partit en début de matinée, déclara Kili, tu aurais du m'avertir de votre venue !

Kili allait continuer mais quand il reposa son fardeau aux pieds velus à terre, il vit Bilbo se retourner et crier :  
-je les ai retrouvé ! Thorin je les ai trouvé !

Thorin. Thorin ? Le cerveau de Kili cessa de fonctionner de manière logique durant à peu près cinq secondes. Cinq secondes durant lesquelles le dit Thorin les rejoignit. Le temps s'était arrêter et même la main de Mattéo lui secouant l'épaule n'y fit rien. Kili observa le grand nain s'approcher de lui avec crainte et au dernier moment, il recula d'instinct.  
-qui êtes-vous ? demanda Mattéo légèrement méfiant, le fameux Thorin Okenshield ? Le roi sous la montagne ?  
-moi-même, répondit Thorin en regardant Mattéo de haut, Kili est mon neveu et je viens pour le ramener à Erebor.

Soudain, Kili reprit ses esprits. Depuis que Thorin était apparu au coin de la rue, la colère accumulée depuis ces quatre dernières années resurgissait. Il l'avait pourtant enfermé dans une boîte dans le fond de son esprit. La phrase de Thorin servit de déclencheur et toute cette rage s'extériorisa. Sous les regards choqués de ses amis, Kili saisit brutalement son oncle par le devant de son manteau et le plaqua contre le mur. Effaré par ce changement soudain d'ambiance, Frodon poussa un hurlement et se rua dans les bras protecteurs de son oncle Bilbo. Celui-ci ne sut comment réagir et ce fut Mattéo qui passa un bras autour de la poitrine de Kili, le tirant légèrement en arrière pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

La respiration du jeune nain était rapide et sifflante. Kili était rouge de colère : une colère enfouit en lui qui ne demandait qu'à s'extérioriser, depuis plusieurs années. Thorin lui, restait immobile contre le mur. Bien sur il avait la force et l'expérience pour contrer la poigne de son neveu mais n'en avait pas envie. Il comprenait qu'il devait laisser Kili exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il se contentait de regarder son fils de cœur dans les yeux, impassible, comme lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, après sa guérison de la maladie du dragon.  
-alors comme ça quatre ans après m'avoir banni, tu reviens comme une fleure pour me ramener à la maison ? Comme c'est simple ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Loarn est enfin mort c'est ça ? Tu es enfin passé à la vitesse supérieure ?!  
-non il n'est pas mort ! répliqua Thorin toujours immobile entre les mains de Kili, ta mère a besoin de toi. Elle est désespérée…  
-oh vraiment ?! Et c'est au bout de quatre ans que tu pars à ma recherche ? Moi aussi j'ai eut besoin de vous ces derniers années ! Moi aussi j'ai été malheureux !

Mattéo tira alors brusquement et parvint à dégager Thorin de l'emprise de Kili. Le pauvre Kili était tellement en colère que son rythme cardiaque en devenait incontrôlable. Devant ses amis impuissants, Kili s'adossa au mur pour reprendre son souffle mais sa colère ne se calmait pas.  
-Kili je t'en prie, tu dois revenir à Erebor, le supplia Thorin.  
-Si tu savais comme je t'en veux de l'avoir laisser me blesser de la sorte! Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose ! Mais tu n'as rien fait ! TU N'AS RIEN FAIT ! Hurla Kili le poing serré près à atterrir sur le visage de son oncle.

Par chance, Mattéo vint s'interposer entre Kili et Thorin. Il commença par le gifler si fort que la peau du nain en garda la trace des doigts. Bilbo laissa échappé une exclamation mais heureusement Kili ne réagit pas de manière excessive, loin de la. Au contraire il semblait que la gifle lui ai fait reprendre ses esprit.  
-calmes toi Kili, déclara l'homme en lui encadrant les épaules, viens avec moi on a un entrainement non ?  
-une minute je n'avais pas terminé ! répliqua Thorin, il doit venir avec nous !  
-vu le fiasco je vous suggère de retenter votre chance un peu plus tard maître nain, rétorqua Mattéo en essayant de garder son calme, une fois qu'il y aura réfléchit calmement. Nous saurons où vous trouver.

Sur ces mots, Mattéo empoigna Kili par le bras et l'entraina dans la rue, sans se soucier des exclamations de Thorin dans son dos. En vu de l'état du nain il était fondamental d'éloigner Kili de son oncle s'il ne voulait craquer de nouveau. Pour une fois, Mattéo put guider son ami sans un seul commentaire de la part de celle-ci. Son regard était vide et c'était à peine s'il faisait attention où il mettait les pieds. Au bout de dix minutes de marche à travers les ruelles étroites d'Hibberbourg, ils arrivèrent à l'esplanade d'entrainement aux pieds du château. Mattéo les arrêta et vit assoir son ami sur un rocher.  
-ça va ? Kili tu m'entends ?

Kili hocha la tête mais ne prononça aucun mot. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, trop de choses défilaient dans son esprit. Des souvenirs trop douloureux pour être expliquer de vive voix, des angoisses assez paralysantes pour le maintenir dans un mutisme à toute épreuve. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'écuyer voyait Kili plongé dans ses pensées cependant cette intensité était toute nouvelle. Ne sachant que faire pour venir en aide à son ami, Mattéo s'assit à côté de lui et attendit. Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire malheureusement.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que Kili se décida à ouvrir la bouche, quand l'un des pays de pays et une bonne partie du jambon de pays venaient d'être terminés. Il prit la bouteille de vin dans la sacoche de Mattéo et en avala plusieurs gorgée d'un coup avant de pousser un long soupir. L'écuyer resta silencieux mais son regard perçant ne quittait pas le jeune nain.  
-je ne veux pas retourner à Erebor, déclara Kili, je ne peux pas faire ça !  
-ton oncle te le demande pourtant.  
-tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas rester la ba avec ce nain aux commandes. Ce serait trop douloureux de repartir. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Un nouveau silence. Mattéo proposa un gâteau aux noix que Kili engloutit sur le champ. Il se sentait vide de toute énergie.  
-et ta mère ? Ton oncle a dit qu'elle était malade.  
-tu es dans quel camp toi ? s'exclama Kili retrouvant sa colère.  
-il ne s'agit pas de camp Kili mais de ce qu'il convient de faire ! Ton oncle a fait tous ces kilomètres pour toi, il faut y réfléchir un peu c'est tout.

Kili soupira, excédé par cette situation. Mattéo prit alors les choses en mains et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami pour le prendre contre lui.  
-quoi que tu décides de faire, je te soutiendrais. Je suis ton ami donc il n'y a pas d'histoire de camp d'accord ? Pour le moment je te propose qu'on aille se vider la tête à l'épée ou au tir à l'arc, comme tu veux. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
-d'accord, allons y.

Mattéo sourit, heureux qu'ils puissent tous les deux passer à autre chose durant quelques heures. Les deux amis savaient qu'ils devraient affronter d'opiniâtreté célèbre des nains quand ils reverraient Thorin et Bilbo. Il faudrait se montrer fort et le seul moyen de s'y préparer était de se défouler et de mordre la poussière. Opération vidage de tête lancée !

De leur côté, Thorin et Bilbo s'étaient à peu près remis de leurs émotions et s'étaient installés dans une auberge pour manger. Le soleil avait entamé sa descente vers la terre une heure auparavant et l'estomac de Frodon les avait rappelé à l'ordre. Au milieu des hommes et des femmes faisant escalent pour la pause de midi, les trois voyageurs originaux ne passaient pas inaperçus. Sûrement à cause de la frimousse adorable de Frodon et aussi celle sévère de Thorin qui lançait des regards assassins à n'importe qui s'approchant trop d'eux. Frodon avalait avec appétit son omelette aux champignons mais les adultes n'avaient pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Le nain n'en finissait pas de fixer l'intérieur de son verre, comme l'alcool allait lui murmurer une solution  
-Thorin, on va finir par être jeter dehors, lui murmura Bilbo d'un air gêné.

Le roi sous la Montagne grimaça et consentit à adoucir son regard. Frodon mangeant son omelette et s'en mettant partout l'aida à retrouver un semblant de sourire. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que Kili avait disparut dans le labyrinthe de ruelles avec Mattéo.  
Bilbo était lui aussi encore sous le choc de la réaction de son ami. Kili n'était pas quelqu'un de nature à s'enflammer aussi violemment. Le hobbit se rendait compte qu'une correspondance pouvait parfaitement dissimuler ce genre de colère, même aussi riche que celle qu'ils avaient partagé ces quatre dernières années. Ils avaient crut bêtement que Kili allait accepter sans trop réfléchir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-quel idiot, murmura Thorin pour lui-même, j'ai tout gâché.

Dissimulé sous la table, la main de Bilbo se glissa sur la cuisse de Thorin, cherchant à le soutenir. Le hobbit ne savait pas quoi dire pour soulager la peine de son compagnon.  
-Bilbo, tu penses que Kili va arrêter d'être fâché ? demanda timidement Frodon.  
-j'en suis sur mon chéri, je suis sur qu'il va revenir vers nous.

Cette phrase était autant pour rassuré Frodon que Thorin.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey hey hey!  
Et voici déjà la suite! je vous gâte! ^^ Dans ce chapitre, vous saurez si Kili va accepter de suivre son oncle ou pas! suspense... Un peu de stress au milieu mais aussi le retour d'Erebor en fin de chapitre.  
J'espère que ça va vous plaire!  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! et n'oubliez pas: des commentaires! pitié! ^^

* * *

Une journée entière avait passé. Vingt-quatre longues heures durant Thorin n'avait pas mangé et pratiquement pas dormit. Bilbo se réveilla dans un lit froid et vide de tout nain chaud auquel se réchauffer. En roulant sur le côté pour récupérer un peu de couverture sur ses épaules, Bilbo aperçu un Thorin avec un air très soucieux assit près la fenêtre. Frodon dormait profondément sur ses genoux, rouler en boule comme un chaton. Ces deux la devenaient extrêmement proches.  
-déjà debout ? lança Bilbo en s'asseyant sur le lit enroulé dans les draps.

En tournant la tête, Thorin faillit rire en voyant les boucles emmêlées et partant dans tous les sens au dessus de la tête de Bilbo. Il était tellement adorable avec ses yeux à moitié clos et sa mine endormie. Thorin ne regrettait pas d'avoir laissé son compagnon lui imposer sa présence et celle de Frodon. Leur soutien, même inconscient lui permettait de ne pas devenir fou d'impatience en attendant un signe de Kili.  
Le nain se leva en soulevant Frodon et alla embrasser Bilbo. Le hobbit en profita pour déposer un gros bisou sur la joue de son neveu qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant.  
-bien dormi ?  
-mieux et plus que toi apparemment, répondit Bilbo en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi ?

Thorin haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Cette question était stupide, ils le savaient tous les eux et le nain souhaitait leur épargner une réponse tout aussi idiote. Il était presque huit heures, Bilbo aurait souhaité dormir un peu plus longtemps. Thorin remit Frodon dans le petit lit pour enfant et vint se placer derrière Bilbo pour le prendre contre lui, l'encadrant de ses bras puissants.  
-ne t'endors pas maintenant, murmura Bilbo.  
-tu penses qu'il va venir ? demanda alors Thorin.  
-je le pense, Kili n'est pas un nain qui fuit. Il viendra. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas dormir un peu Thorin ? Tu es épuisé.

Bilbo lui promit de le réveiller si quelque chose se passait, la moindre chose ! Après une longue négociation éprouvante, le nain accepta de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux quelques instants. Bilbo s'assit sur le lit, tout contre lui et sortit un livre de son sac. Malheureusement il était totalement réveillé. Veillant sur son compagnon et son neveu, le hobbit engloutit la moitié de son roman en moins d'une heure. Le soleil entra progressivement dans la chambre, les réchauffant tous les trois. S'ils n'étaient pas aussi stressé par cette attente interminable, Bilbo aurait peut se sentir totalement détendu entouré de sa famille.  
Il décida d'aller se laver pour profiter du calme ambiant.

Il était près de neuf heures quand on frappa à la porte, faisant sursauter Bilbo. Il s'agissait de la patronne de l'auberge qui lui tendit une lettre sans un mot mais visiblement gêné de le découvrir en pyjama avec un nain dans un lit défait. Bilbo n'y fit même pas attention, trop interloqué par cette mystérieuse lettre. En tout cas, il ne s'agissait pas de l'écriture de Kili, le hobbit en était persuadé.  
-Thorin ! Réveilles toi chéri ! s'exclama Bilbo.

Le nain réagit au « chéri » plus qu'à autre chose, ce genre de nom était rare mais précieux. Thorin se redressa dans un sursaut, essayant d'émerger le plus possible. Bilbo s'assit près de lui et arracha l'enveloppe. Uniquement quelques mots d'une écriture légèrement grossière. Mattéo leur demandait de les rejoindre dans l'une des places de la ville quand ils le pourraient. Le plan pour y parvenir et c'était tout. Kili n'avait rien écrit. Thorin s'en trouva déçu mais se leva pour faire sa toilette au plus vite.  
Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Bilbo réveilla Frodon en vitesse et l'aida à s'habiller.  
-on va voir Kili ? demanda Frodon en se frottant les yeux.  
-oui, on a bien fait de te faire ton bain hier ! Enfile ta chemise.

Le petit hobbit fit de son mieux et termina de s'habiller tout seul. Bilbo lui donna un pain au chocholat et un jus de fruit pour le petit déjeuné et fut heureusement près quand Thorin sortit de la salle de bain. Les trois compagnons furent dans la rue quelques minutes plus tard pour se rendre au point de rendez vous. Les rues étaient plus calmes qu'hier, la place du marché pratiquement vide. Les habitants d'Hibberbourg vaquaient lentement à leurs occupations, sans se presser. Le contraste avec l'ambiance de la veille était très marqué.  
Le point de rendez-vous que Mattéo avait choisi était judicieux : une place agréable avec du passage. Plus de risque que l'un des nains perde son sang froid.  
-regarde Bilbo ils sont la ! s'exclama Frodon en tirant sur la main de son oncle.

Frodon trotta rapidement vers Kili et Mattéo qui s'étaient installé au bord de la fontaine. Mattéo les salua avec un grand sourire et tapa dans la main tendu de Frodon en riant. De son côté Kili inclina faiblement la tête mais ne vient pas vers eux. Thorin et Bilbo auraient pourtant souhaité le prendre dans leurs bras pour s'excuser mais le langage corporel de Kili était clair : la rancœur était encore présente.  
-merci d'être venu, déclara Mattéo pour rompre le silence pesant.  
-merci d'être revenu vers nous, répondit Bilbo.

Le hobbit avait comprit depuis la veille qu'il devrait faire le médiateur. Il savait que Thorin aurait beaucoup de mal à rester calme en vue de la situation : le temps leur manquait et sous le stress Thorin pouvait dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Mattéo saisit l'idée donc il fit attention à regarder régulièrement Thorin pendant qu'il s'adressait à Bilbo.  
-je vous prie de nous excusez d'être parti comme des voleurs, dit Mattéo, mais nous devions reprendre nos esprits.  
-nous comprenons. Kili, as-tu réfléchi à la proposition de Thorin ? demanda prudemment Bilbo.  
-viens avec nous Kili ! s'exclama Frodon.

Le petit hobbit alla vers lui en échappant à l'emprise de Bilbo et tendit les bras pour que son ami le soulève. Kili hésita un instant, n'étant pas d'humeur à être câlin.  
-les bras Kili, les bras ! répliqua Frodon.

N'importe qui aurait succombé à ce regard la. Kili poussa un soupir et vint prendre Frodon contre lui. Kili se détacha de la fontaine pour avancer de quelques pas vers son oncle et Bilbo, à la hauteur de Mattéo. En le voyant entrer dans la lumière du soleil, le couple remarqua aussitôt les demi-lunes noires sous les yeux de Kili ainsi que ses épaules tombantes. Selon toutes vraisemblances, Kili n'avait pas énormément dormi cette nuit. Il pouvait s'agir d'une bonne chose ou d'une très mauvaise pour leur affaire.  
-Je…je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre toi Thorin, déclara Kili en fixant les pavés à ses pieds.  
-si je m'approche tu vas essayer de me frapper encore une fois ? demanda Thorin.

Kili essaya de sourire et reposa Frodon au sol. Thorin s'approcha prudemment et vit son plus jeune neveu l'accepter. Quand Kili se retrouva envelopper dans les bras de son oncle, le reste de sa colère finit par s'estomper totalement. Il était épuisé après cette nuit à retourner le problème dans tous les sens. A trouver des excuses pour cultiver cette rage envers son oncle, en vain. Kili en avait assez d'être en colère. Serré contre Thorin, il se vit plusieurs années auparavant, quand il n'était qu'un enfant ayant le cafard. Kili éclata en sanglot. De longs sanglots discrets mais puissants, bouleversant les témoins de la scène.

Mattéo et Bilbo, restés en retrait avec le petit Frodon, ne savaient comment réagir. Bilbo savait à quel point Thorin craignait que Kili le rejette définitivement avec ce qui c'était passer hier. Maintenant que le jeune prince semblait faire taire sa rage, Bilbo croisait les doigt. Kili se sépara de Thorin et accorda un faible sourire à son oncle.  
-me ramener à Erebor alors ?  
-Kili, ta mère est malade, annonça Thorin, ton absence l'a rendu malade. Il faut que tu rentres sinon elle risque de faire une grosse bêtise. Accepte de rentrer avec moi à Erebor.  
-Non…si je reviens, je serais obligé de repartir et je n'en aurais pas la force Thorin… Pas une deuxième fois.  
-je trouverai un moyen, je te le promets ! Je ferais en sortes que tu puisses rester, répondit Thorin en le prenant par les épaules avec un air suppliant, s'il te plait…

Malgré la faible probabilité que cette histoire se termine bien, Kili ne mit pas longtemps à accepter. L'image de sa mère dépressive dans son lit lui était insupportable et il refusait d'être responsable de sa mort. Et…l'image de son frère souriant prêt à le prendre dans ses bras l'aida également à prendre sa décision. Après quatre ans et une nuit à imaginer tous les scenarios possibles et imaginables, il en avait assez.  
-d'accord, j'accepte.

Thorin et Bilbo poussèrent un grand soupir de soulagement et retrouvèrent aussitôt le sourire. Frodon sauta de joie autour d'eux en criant qu'ils allaient enfin partir pour la belle montagne. Tous était impatient de se mettre en route, tous sauf Mattéo. Alors que son ami récupérait son sac de voyage caché derrière la fontaine, Mattéo s'approcha de lui l'air triste.  
-tu avais prit ta décision avant qu'on se rejoigne non ? demanda le jeune homme.  
-je suis navré…je ne peux pas ne pas y aller. Je dois rentrer.

Mattéo lui sourit mais sans grande conviction. Il avait espéré que Kili resterait à Hibberbourg Après tout ils étaient bien ici, dans leurs habitudes et leurs cercles de relations. Le jeune homme avait longtemps caressé l'espoir que leur relation évolue mais à présent son avenir avec le nain était obscurcit. Si Thorin tenait sa promesse et permettait à Kili de rester malgré ses opposants, jamais il ne le reverrait.  
-tu m'écriras ? demanda Mattéo, enfin si tu le peux.  
-bien sur, tu m'as aidé à m'en sortir. Sans toi je ne serais plus la.

Thorin et Bilbo attendaient un peu plus loin avec Frodon qui avait finit sur les épaules de roi sous la Montagne. Kili comprit qu'il ne devait pas tarder. Mattéo avait l'air abattu et il se sentit très mal pour lui. Dans un élan de gentillesse pour son ami, Kili vint l'enlacer brièvement. Il ne voulait pas rendre les choses plus compliquées.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui, Kili offrit un dernier sourire à Mattéo mais quelque chose projeta le jeune homme contre lui. Avec horreur, le jeune nain découvrit une flèche profondément plantée dans le dos de Mattéo. Les mains de Kili, retenant le corps inerte du jeune homme furent recouverte de sang en quelques secondes, retournant le cœur de Kili.  
-Mattéo ! hurla Kili secouant de corps.

Thorin envoya Frodon dans les bras de Bilbo et se précipita sur Kili son épée à la main. Il n'avait pas vu le tir et personne ne se montraient aux fenêtres donnant sur la place. Thorin ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps en empoigna Kili par le bras pour le relever et lui faire lâcher la dépouille de Mattéo. Thorin entraîna ensuite le groupe à travers la ville, un bras autour du cou de Kili. Ils devaient aller plus vite, ce n'était pas le moment de s'arrêter en pleine rue et de se faire tuer d'une flèche dans la tête ! Il y avait peut-être plusieurs tireurs donc plusieurs menaces ! Mais pourquoi eux ? Qui pouvait être derrière tout ça ?

Bilbo ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter ou de réfléchir et attendit d'être profondément dans la cohue de la rue principale pour stopper le groupe. Entre deux échoppes de charcuterie et de fromages, ils étaient provisoirement protégés des fenêtres des maisons bordant la place du marché. Personne ne faisait attention à leur groupe atypique.  
-on retourne à l'auberge et on quitte la ville, déclara Thorin alors qu'ils se fondaient dans la foule du marché.  
-Mattéo, il faut l'aider…je…  
-non, le coupa Thorin en resserrant sa prise autour du poignet de Kili, c'est trop dangereux et tu sais bien qu'il est mort Kili ! Une flèche en plein cœur voyons ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour ton ami humain ! Kili !

Secoué comme un prunier pendant quelques instants, le jeune nain remit de l'ordre dans ses idées, encore sous le choc.  
-Kili tu as toutes tes affaires dans ce sac ? demanda Bilbo qui souhaitait mettre Frodon en sécurité le plus vite possible.  
-oui… mais je…

Tout tenait dans ce petit baluchon. Ses armes dans ses dos et à sa ceinture, la tresse de Fili toujours rangée dans la poche de sa tunique et sa bourse dans sa poche. Quelques vêtements. Il n'avait rien d'autre à emporter d'ici.  
Des hurlements et de l'agitation de l'endroit où Mattéo était tombé leur parvenaient, signe qu'ils ne devaient pas s'attarder en ces lieux. Bilbo récupéra Frodon dans ses bras puis partit avec Thorin, Kili sur ses talons.  
-nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, déclara Thorin, ton ami…  
-il était plus que ça ! s'exclama Kili en serrant les poings, il était bien plus que cela ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Thorin grogna mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Bien sur qu'il pouvait comprendre, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de pleurer la mort de cet humain. Alors que Thorin prenait la tête du groupe, Bilbo glissa sa main libre dans celle de Kili et la serra affectueusement pour l'entraîner avec eux. Ce petit geste donna au jeune nain la force de continuer de marcher et de faire abstraction des cris autour du corps de Mattéo.

Ils reprirent leurs respirations une fois arrivé dans la chambre à l'auberge. Alors que le hobbit rassemblait leurs affaires, Thorin prit Frodon dans ses bras pour former une barrière protectrice entre lui et le monde extérieur. Comme il le faisait jadis quand ses neveux étaient jeunes. Le tout petit hobbit se roula en boule contre le torse de Thorin et très lentement arrêta de trembler et de pleurer.  
-ils sont partis les méchants ? demanda faiblement Frodon.  
-oui mon petit, avec Bilbo on te protège ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Thorin en l'embrassant sur le front, arrête de pleurer…tient prend ta peluche.

Frodon prit le doux mouton presque brutalement des mains de Thorin et se blottit contre son protecteur. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de réconfort, Frodon finit par se recroqueviller contre Thorin, épuisé par autant de peur. Bilbo termina de boucler les sacs et les posa près de la porte. En se relevant, le hobbit poussa un long soupir en se passant la main sur le visage. Un peu à l'écart, Kili regardait son oncle câliner le petit hobbit avec mélancolie.  
Thorin lui fit alors signe de venir près de lui, le sentant au bord de la crise de nerf.  
-pourquoi on a essayé de nous tuer ? Est-ce à cause de Kili ? Loarn a fait envoyer des mercenaires ?  
-je l'ignore Bilbo, je ne sais pas mais il ne faut pas rester ici. Il n'est pas censé savoir, je suis partit d'Erebor en secret, quelqu'un m'a vu et lui a répété ? Tout est possible !  
-il est hors de question que je mêle Frodon à ça, je rentre à Bag-End avec lui, déclara Bilbo, je refuse de le mettre en danger ! Nous nous séparerons sur la route Ouest.  
-si nous sommes poursuivis et s'ils te voient repartir vers la Comté, ils pourraient te pourchasser. C'est un risque de je refuse de prendre ! répliqua fermement Thorin, tu restes avec Kili et moi, on pourra vous protéger.  
-bon très bien, partons de cette ville de fou !

Bilbo vint se blottir contre son nain et ferma les yeux alors que le bras libre de Thorin le rapprochait de lui. Les deux n'avaient pas imaginé leur recherche de Kili de cette manière. Ils pensaient que ces combats à l'épée et la crainte de mourir d'une flèche dans le dos étaient derrière eux. Ils avaient visiblement tord. Thorin vérifia qu'ils avaient toutes leurs affaires puis ils quittèrent les lieux.  
Les nuages sombres recouvraient le soleil et crachait une pluie battante. Un changement de temps aussi brutal était très mauvais signe… Devant les immenses portes de la ville, les gardes les laissèrent passer même si voir Kili sur ce poney les étonnaient grandement.  
\- pourriez-vous donner ceci à Timber le forgeron ? demanda Kili à l'un des gardes en tendant une lourde enveloppe, c'est la clef de la forge que je possèdais.  
-bien sur, allez-vous revenir maître nain ? La qualité de votre travail manquera à la ville. C'est aussi grâce à vous que nous avons put nous remettre de toutes ces années de malheur.  
-je n'en sais rien, transmettez ma lettre et cette indemnité pour Timber pour mon départ précipité. Je n'ai pas le choix, déclara Kili visiblement très gêné.

Le garde hocha la tête et promit de respecter cette livraison. Thorin attendit que son neveu avance son poney devant le sien, préférant fermer la marche en tenant Frodon devant lui et au chaud sous son manteau. Aucun homme armé ou menaçant à l'horizon : il fallait en profiter pour partir.  
-Kili, merci de venir avec nous…  
-si je peux retrouver ma vie d'avant à Erebor, alors quitter Hibberbourg vaut le coup, répondit Kili en lançant son poney au trot, de toute manière sans Mattéo plus rien ne me retient ici.

Thorin saisit l'allusion et lança à son neveu un regard agacé. Kili partit alors au galop, prenant la tête du groupe. Thorin comprit alors que cet humain était peut-être important pour son neveu. Peut-être pas autant que Fili et sa famille, mais il était évident que sa mort le bouleversait. Mieux valait faire profile bas. Après tout Kili avait réussit à refaire sa vie ces quatre dernières années, qu'est ce que Thorin espérait en débarquant sans prévenir et l'arracher de cette nouvelle vie qu'il avait eut tant de mal à construire ?

ooooo

Dans la grande salle des rois, le conseil discutait calmement entre eux après une longue réunion. Kila avait encore rejoint son père et jouait avec ces petits soldats de bois que Fili lui avait fabriqué. L'après midi était bien entamé et la fraicheur de la Montagne Solitaire ravissait les nains peut friands de la chaleur de l'été.  
-papa, je pourrais faire un dessin en rentrant ?  
-oui mon cœur, continu de jouer sagement, répondit Fili en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Kila prit à partie Ori pour qu'il joue avec lui et vu le regard de Fili, le petit script ne put refuser. Le jeune roi se leva de son trône et se rapprocha de Dwalin et Balin un peu à l'écart des autres conseillers.  
-Loarn est toujours aussi docile dans son cachot ? demanda Fili.  
-bien sur, les gardes ne s'en plaignent pas. Apparemment il ne prenait pas nos menaces au sérieux mais je pense qu'il a comprit qu'il resterait à l'ombre durant un bon moment !  
-tant mieux. Que dira Thorin d'après toi ?  
-rien, tu ne l'as pas tué, tu l'as juste fait taire. Il n'a rien à te reprocher, répondit Balin en haussant les épaules.  
-nous verrons.

Un éclat de rire leur parvint de l'extrémité de la table : Nori faisait voler Kila au dessus de sa tête tel un corbeau d'Erebor.  
-ton fils est toujours aussi souriant Fili, tu as quoi être fier ! Déclara Balin avec un sourire attendrit, tu as fait un beau bébé !  
-je ne compte plus les fois où tu me l'as dit Balin ! répondit Fili en riant.  
-ah je me fais vieux mon pauvre Fili !  
-tu pense que Kili l'aimera ? demanda Fili un peu inquiet.

Balin haussa un sourcil, étonné de la question de son jeune roi. Voila une question bien inattendue.  
-qui n'aime pas Kila ? Ce n'est pas possible, répondit Dwalin en haussant les épaules, arrête de te torturer avec ça et réjouit toi de retrouver ton petit frère, je vois bien qu'il te manque plus que tout au monde. Si tu n'avais eut ton fils, tu aurais sûrement sombré dans la folie…

Balin lui tapota l'épaule puis repartit avec son propre frère. Fili se demanda alors ce que Balin et Dwalin savaient véritablement sur ses relations avec son frère. Le vieux conseiller cachait bien son jeu !  
Le dernier corbeau de Thorin était arrivé ce matin : Thorin et Bilbo avait retrouvé Kili et quittait Hibberbourg au moment où Thorin écrivait la lettre. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.  
Fili fit signe à ses compagnons pour signifier que la visite de Loarn arrivait. Les conseillers qui étaient du côté de Loarn se tenaient à carreau et s'inclinèrent très bas au passage de Fili qui ne leur adressa pas un regard. Ils savaient pertinemment que Fili surveillait l'état de leurs fortunes et qu'au moindre faux pas, ils le regretteraient.

La manière dont Fili avait hurlé sur ces vieux nains scandaleusement enrichis avait fait frissonner les témoins de la scène et avait fait le tour de la Montagne n moins d'une journée. Dans un premier temps, la somme qui était arrivée sur leur compte grâce à la fraude avait été amputée ce qui avait nettement refroidit ces vieux croutons. Plusieurs d'entres eux avaient d'eux-mêmes remis leur démission.  
-comme quoi en donnant de la voix on peut leur faire entendre raison, déclara Bofur.  
-Thorin devrait en prendre de la graine, murmura Nori,  
-je suis sur qu'après tout ça Thorin va devenir plus strict. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'un roi plus âgé prendrait exemple sur son cadet.  
-et c'est tant mieux, déclara Balin en intervenant dans la conversation entre les deux amis, Thorin sait se remettre en question. Toute cette histoire nous grandira.

Nori et Bofur hochèrent la tête, tout sourire. Ils avaient vraiment hâte que toute cette histoire se termine et que Kili rentre avec Thorin et Bilbo. Fili pénétra dans les cachots d'Erebor avec Balin, Dwalin, Bofur et Nori. Une visite de courtoisie à un certain conseiller s'imposait depuis son arrestation une semaine plus tôt. Les gardes s'inclinèrent devant leur roi et l'amenèrent jusqu'à la cellule de Loarn. Le vieux conseiller faisait peine à voir, vraiment ! Replié sur lui-même, amaigrit, il se balançait d'avant en arrière sans interruption.  
-il mange à peine votre majesté, pourtant sa portion de nourriture est la même que celles des autres prisonniers, s'empressa de dire le garde soudain gêné, nous ne le privons pas.  
-je sais, répondit Fili, il agit de la sorte par esprit de contradiction, comme pour se prouver qu'il maîtrise encore quelque chose.  
-JE MAITRISE ! Hurla soudain Loarn en se leva d'un bond avant de se ruer vers les barreaux de sa prison, mais ce ne serait pas le petit Fili ? Mais siiiiii….

Ce nain devenait fou… Fili se sentit très mal à l'aise et recula d'un pas. Loarn s'accrochait aux barreaux tout en le regardant comme s'il était un morceau de viande. Ou une chope de bière.  
-je crois qu'il est en manque d'alcool, déclara Dwalin, c'était un gros buveur avant que tu l'arrête d'après sa famille.  
-alors donner lui de quoi boire, ordonna Fili au garde, je ne veux pas qu'il perde complètement la raison.  
-bien votre majesté.

Le garde s'empressa de quitter les lieux, laissant le roi et ses amis devant le conseiller. Celui-ci se mit alors à rire. Un rire effrayant et entrecoupé, essoufflé. D'un petit rire, Loarn passa au fou rire en moins de deux secondes tout en fixant Fili du regard. Le jeune roi remplaçant perdit son sang froid et vint saisir Loarn à la gorge en lui hurlant de se taire.  
-tu ne sais rien, murmura Loarn d'un air mauvais, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me faire enfermé sans rien faire ? Vraiment ? Tu es encore un enfant, un stupide gamin obnubilé par son désir de gouverner et de se venger. Mais ma vengeance sera encore plus terrible.  
-que veux-tu dire ?! S'exclama Dwalin.  
-Notre bon roi Thorin, le faible ! Il a quitté le château en douce pour aller à la recherche de Kili n'est ce pas ? Et bien sur il passera par la Comté sans doute. C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire dire à un garçon d'écurie terrorisé par un membre du conseil. Mais jamais il n'arrivera à Erebor avec le jeune Kili vivant, j'ai prit des dispositions voyez vous…  
-espèce de fils de…  
-et toi alors ?! hurla Loarn, tu vas bientôt perdre tout ce qui t'est chère ! Ta mère va bien finir par se jeter de la fenêtre de sa chambre ! Ton oncle va mourir d'une flèche dans sa petite tête sur le bord d'un chemin boueux ! Mon plan se passe à la perfection ! Je suis tellement intelligent ! Il ne fallait pas nous mettre de côté nous les nains du conseil de Thror ! Ce n'était pas comme cela que ça devait se passer !

Fili bouscula Loarn en arrière, furieux ! Le nain tourna les talons et quitta le cachot aussi vite qu'il le put, salué par les cris de Loarn. De rage, il claqua la porte des cachots alors que le pauvre garde revenait avec de la bière pour Loarn.  
-je veux qu'il reprenne ses esprits ! Il ne paye rien pour attendre cet enfoiré ! Hurla Fili, Dwalin nous devons retrouver Thorin et Kili !  
-comment ?  
-Envoyer un message à Thranduil de la Forêt Noire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait Thorin voudra passer par cette forêt comme lors de la reconquête d'Erebor. Soyez prêt à y aller en cas d'urgence. Je ne laisserai pas cet individu s'en sortir ! Et on se dépêche ! Si Kili est en danger, Thorin et Bilbo le sont aussi!

Bofur et Dwalin se hâtèrent de rejoindre les autres membres du conseil afin d'organiser ce voyage, craignant la fureur de Fili. Cette fureur, Balin la reconnaissait : Thorin avait eut la même dans ses jeunes années à cause de Smaug. Il tenait de son oncle c'était certain !  
Qu'avait fait Loarn ? Un malade comme lui avait des contactes partout, des mercenaires nains ou humains. Comment faire pour secourir Kili et Thorin. Fili savait que Thorin lui en voudra d'avoir demandé de l'aide à Thranduil mais il ne serait plus à ça prêt.  
Quand Fili arriva dans la salle du conseil le regard sombre, Balin accrochait déjà le message pour le roi elfe à la patte du corbeau.

-nous avions pourtant prit toutes les précautions ! déclara Balin en essayant de maîtriser sa colère, ce nain est si terrifiant que le peuple tremble en se présence! Quand on pense qu'il était adoré par ces mêmes gens il n'y a pas si longtemps !  
-la priorité est de localisé Thorin et Kili et ne leur venir en aide si nécessaire. J'aurais la peau de cette enflure !

Balin prit le corbeau entre ses mains et courut vers les remparts d'Erebor pour libérer l'oiseau. Le plus tôt Thranduil aurait leur message, le plus tôt ils auraient des réponses. Le temps leur était compté !  
De son côté, Fili prit congé de ses conseillers la boule au ventre. Il avait besoin de s'isoler pour reprendre ses esprits mais il était censé rejoindre son fils et son épouse pour un repas de famille. Malheureusement il n'avait absolument pas la tête à cela. Singri le comprit aussitôt à son arrivée dans leurs appartements. Fili la salua à peine et alla s'assoir à même le sol dans leur chambre, du côté gauche du lit. Le côté de Kili. A présent il s'agissait du sien mais quand il s'installait au sol, toutes ses pensées étaient tourner vers son frère.

Très doucement, Singri vint s'installer sur le lit non loin de son mari. Ils pouvaient entendre Kila parler à ses jouets dans la chambre voisine, l'ancienne chambre de Kili.  
-votre mère m'a dit que Kila vous ressemble énormément. D'après elle, vous parliez beaucoup tout en jouant.  
-c'est sûrement vrai, répondit vaguement Fili.  
-des nouvelles du roi Thorin ? demanda la naine, mauvaises je présume.  
-effectivement. Loarn aurait lancé des mercenaires à sa poursuite afin d'empêcher Kili de revenir. Et se venger d'avoir été arrêté par la même occasion. Je ne comprends pas comment il s'y est prit. Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ?

Fili lui expliqua alors les dispositions qu'il avait prit afin de localiser Thorin et Kili. Et l'une des dispositions contraria Singri :  
-si Thorin et Kili ont besoin d'aide et si nous pouvons intervenir, je n'hésiterais pas à partir les défendre moi-même.  
-et s'il vous arrive quelque chose ? Que ce passera-t-il ? demanda la naine en fronçant les sourcils, de deviendra le trône, que deviendra votre fils ?  
-Thorin et la compagnie veillerons sur le trône de pierre. Quant à Kila, vous vous doutez bien que je ne souhaite que son bonheur. Cependant Kili est mon petit frère! S'il meurt sur la route sans que je puisse intervenir je m'en voudrais toute ma vie!  
-Et privé votre fils de père cela ne va pas vous faire culpabiliser peut-être? Une vie sans père n'est pas totalement heureuse, vous en savez quelque chose! Alors réfléchissez bien avant d'agir, déclara la naine en se levant, quoi qu'il en soit, je vous soutiendrez dans vos décisions comme le veut mon rang. Je connais votre attachement à Kili. Ce n'est pas pour rien que mon fils a dut prendre ce prénom de Kila. Mais vous devriez, en tant que père et prince héritier, le faire passer avant votre frère!

Singri quitta la pièce pour aller rejoindre leur fils dans sa chambre.  
Fili poussa un grand soupir et se prit la tête dans les mains dans l'espoir de se remettre les idées en place. Le dilemme était sérieux : prendrait-il le risque de privé son fils de sa présence dans le but de protéger son frère ? Sa réponse première fut un grand oui, puissant et persuadé ! Cependant Fili savait que Singri n'avait pas tord. Vivre sans son père n'est chose aisée et aucun père ne voudrait ça pour son fils.  
Le jeune roi se prit la tête dans les mains, laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues en silence.  
Il regrettait souvent d'avoir céder à ce mariage. Il devait à présent fait un choix: son frère et amant ou son fils?


	20. Chapter 20

Hello !  
Un chapitre de plus ! =D  
Merci à Mon Sucre, ChickenCondition, Valkyrie des mangas2, Lucille Hummel, Riry, lalala1995, Nekonya-Myu pour poster des commentaires régulièrement. Et aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic ! =)  
Dans ce chapitre, quelques explications entre deux personnes et pas d'Erebor ! ^.^  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et si quelque chose vous choque ou que vous aimez ce chapitre, à vos claviers ! =D

Bisous !

* * *

Les menaces de Loarn n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Un fléau s'étaient bel et bien abattu sur le petit groupe de voyageur. A peine une heure après avoir quitté Hibberbourg, Thorin et Kili avaient repérés des voyageurs aux tenues et mines douteuses. Ils ne les avaient pas attaqués et étaient restés à bonne distance d'eux durant plusieurs jours. Le groupe de Thorin n'étaient absolument pas préparés pour les affronter, malgré les quelques armes qu'ils disposaient. Avec un enfant et le nombre réduit de combattant du groupe, c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Par chance, leurs poursuivants s'étaient contentés de les suivre, avec moins d'un jour d'avance.

De l'autre côté de la Forêt Noire, dans les montagnes, le petit groupe avait établi leur petit campement sur une hauteur. Thorin ne voulait pas prendre de risque de la où ils se trouvaient, rien de pouvaient leur échapper. Au centre de la petite clairière, un feu crépitait entouré de grosses pierres. Kili ravivait le feu de temps en temps pour faire cuire le repas du soir. Bilbo avait réussit à attraper des lapins et s'occupait de les préparer pour le ragout. Frodon dormait paisiblement dans sa couverture derrière lui. Quelques fois le hobbit se retournait pour vérifiait que son neveu allait bien. Un coup d'œil, une caresse sur la joue.

Ils avaient dépassé Rivendell depuis environ deux semaines. Il leur avait fallu un peu moins qu'un mois pour arriver dans la cité elfe, après beaucoup de kilomètre de stresse et de pluie. Frodon avait adoré découvrir les elfes et leur cité. Comme son oncle quelques années auparavant, l'enfant était resté émerveillé durant tout son séjour. Il s'était fait plusieurs amis parmi lesquels les enfants d'Elrond et avait demandé à Bilbo quand ils pourraient revenir. Le groupe s'était reposé, restauré et reparti aussi rapidement que possible.

Bilbo et Thorin avaient mit Elrond au courant du danger qui les guettait. Le seigneur elf l'avait pressentit évidemment. Les quatre voyageurs étaient sur leurs gardes, comme épiés. Pour facilité leur traversé des Mont Brumeux et assurer leur sécurité, Elrond leur avait mit à disposition trois de ses meilleurs soldats. Leurs présences avaient permis au trois adultes de dormir correctement sur la route, emmagasinant de l'énergie pour la suite du voyage. A présent qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre dans la vallée et rejoindre la Forêt Noire, les trois elfes les avaient laissé se débrouiller.

Ce soir la, Bilbo avait laissé le lambas de côté. L'ambiance était donc lourde depuis deux semaines et Bilbo en était épuisé. Malgré tout, ce repas était parvenu à rehausser la bonne humeur ambiante avec ses deux lapins fumant dans le bouillon. Le roi sous la montagne restait près du feu, non loin de Bilbo, son épée elfique sur les genoux.  
-ce sera bientôt près, déclara Bilbo pour rompre le silence pesant qui régnait dans la clairière.  
-tu fais des merveilles avec peu, répondit Thorin en humant le doux parfum qui s'échappait de la petite marmite.

Un peu en retrait, Kili restait allongé à côté de Frodon pour le tenir chaud et contemplait les étoiles en silence. Il n'avait pas franchement adressé la parole à Thorin depuis leur départ, si ce n'était les banalités usuelles. Les deux nains ne savaient pas comment s'adresser la parole pour ne pas froisser l'autre. Alors ils se taisaient.  
-oui…, je vais faire un tour, garde Dard avec toi d'accord ? déclara Thorin avant de se lever.  
-est-ce prudent ? demanda Bilbo, Kili pourrait…  
-ne t'en fais pas.

Après s'être levé pour aller patrouiller, Thorin se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Bilbo qui profita un maximum du contact. Depuis leur départ de Bag-End, ils n'avaient pas eut l'occasion de rester seul à seul et profiter d'un moment privilégié. Thorin s'en voulait un peu car il savait que Bilbo souffrait de cette absence de contact et de dialogue. Quoi de plus dure à supporter d'être aux côtés de son amour après tant qu'années de séparation sans pouvoir enfin en profiter ? En plus, entre les retrouvailles mouvementées avec son cher neveu et le danger qui rodait tout autour d'eux, Thorin n'avait pas la tête à être câlin.

Bilbo avait rajouté quelques patates ainsi des herbes que les elfes leurs avaient données dans le ragout pour lui ajouter de l'onctuosité. Quand Thorin eut disparut dans la forêt, Kili se leva pour venir s'assoir à côté de Bilbo. D'un geste machinal il raviva le feu et jeta un coup d'œil vers Frodon qui dormait comme un bébé enroulé dans sa couverture version nem saveur hobbit.  
-le petit ne fait pas trop de cauchemar ? demanda Kili en rajustant la couverture sur les épaules de Frodon, avec tout ce qui c'est passé à Hibberbourg…il a été très courageux.  
-oui, c'est un vrai Touque ! répondit Bilbo, Frodon a hérité du tempérament Touque. Il ira bien ne t'inquiète pas.  
-tu n'es pas en reste Bilbo, déclara Kili, c'est grâce çà lui si la reconquête d'Erebor a pu se faire ! En parlant d'Erebor, comptes-tu rester définitivement cette fois ?

Bilbo ne répondit pas aussitôt, ses pensées se perdant dans le tourbillon que formait sa louche dans leur dîner. Rester définitivement à Erebor : que rêver de mieux ? Oui, il voulait rester à Erebor auprès de Thorin et des siens. Ne jamais repartir ! Mais si un jour Frodon demandait à rentrer dans la Comté, il ferait en sorte d'y revenir. Bilbo prenait un sacré risque, il en était conscient.  
-c'est mon souhait le plus chère, répondit Bilbo, bien…le ragout sera prêt dans quelques minutes, tu as faim ?  
-oh oui et ça à l'air délicieux !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Thorin revint de sa patrouille et se rassit aux côtés de Bilbo. Rien à signaler selon lui, les environs étaient calmes. S'ils étaient en train de les épier, ces mercenaires devaient être très bien dissimulés dans les bois en contrebas.  
Kili réveilla Frodon et lui donna un bol de ragout. Le petit hobbit eut du mal à émerger et mangea sans grande conviction. Aussitôt son repas terminé, Frodon se blottit contre Bilbo et se rendormi. Les deux nains restèrent muets comme des tombes pendant toute la durée du repas.  
La route était encore longue et Bilbo ne s'imaginait pas voyager dans cette ambiance encore longtemps. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas été réattaqués mais si ça devait arriver, ils auraient besoin de compter les uns sur les autres. Il était temps de crever d'abcès !  
-bon, je profite que Frodon soit endormi et que l'on soit tous proches pour proposer que l'on mette les choses aux claires : je ne supporte plus cette ambiance. Alors nous devons en parler ! Pourquoi vous vous faites la tête ? Vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis quatre ans et on dirait que c'est une torture de vous retrouver.  
-tu exagères un peu, répliqua Kili.  
-à peine ! répliqua Bilbo, vous ne vous parlez plus alors que vous étiez si complice avant ! Je… bon je comprends que tu sois en colère à cause de ce qui c'est passé Kili. Tu as le droit de nous en vouloir! Et toi Thorin… et bien je ne sais pas pourquoi tu boudes.

Les deux autres adultes restèrent d'abord silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire. Kili lança un regard inquiet vers son oncle mais le roi nain resta tout aussi silencieux que son neveu. L'entêtement des nains ! Finalement, menacé par le regard sombre de Bilbo, Thorin qui commença la mini thérapie de groupe.  
-je…je ne sais pas comment dire ça, déclara Thorin en se grattant nerveusement le poignet. .  
-est ce que tu m'en veux d'avoir refait ma vie ? D'avoir put retrouver un ami? demanda Kili subitement.  
-ce n'est pas ça mais j'avais tellement l'habitude de te voir avec ton frère que c'est une vision étrange de t'avoir vu avec un humain, finit par avouer Thorin, tu as semblé hésiter pour rentrer donc… et cet homme semblait être proche de toi.  
-Vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais rester déprimé chez moi sans essayer de m'en sortir ? Mes sentiments pour Fili restent les mêmes, Mattéo le savait. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il restait qu'un ami. Maintenant qu'il est mort… il ne me reste plus que ma famille, déclara Kili d'un air très triste.  
-non bien sur, répliqua doucement Thorin, ce n'est pas ce que je pensais excuses moi.

Le calme revint durant lequel Bilbo vint prendre la main de Thorin avec un magnifique sourire. Il avait réussi à les faire parler !  
-j'ai entendu les gardes dirent que ta venue avait permit à la ville de se redresser, déclara la hobbit, tu ne m'en avais pas parlé dans tes lettres.  
-oui…, répondit Kili en baissant les yeux, c'est vrai que quand je suis arrivé dans cette ville, tout était en ruine. J'ai juste aidé un peu.  
-tu es trop modeste, répliqua Bilbo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Kili n'avait pas terminé : puisque Bilbo voulait crever l'abcès, autant y aller franchement !  
-restons dans le sujet d'ailleurs : est ce que ça te fait bizarre de voir Fili avec sa femme aussi ? demanda alors Kili avec une pointe de provocation.

Thorin sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il redoutait que Kili lui pose la question depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Hibberbourg.  
Bien sur, Fili avait envoyé une invitation à Bilbo pour le mettre au courant, et le hobbit avait longtemps hésité avant d'informer Kili de ce mariage. Finalement, il l'avait écrit dans une de leurs lettres quelques semaines après. Kili se rappelait très bien d'avoir hurler dans son oreiller après avoir lut ces lignes. Ensuite il s'était soulé à la taverne du coin avec ses amis du moment, finissant sa nuit aussi malheureux qu'avant la première pinte de bière.  
Avec le recul, Kili savait qu'il était ridicule d'en vouloir à Fili, à quiconque d'ailleurs. Avec son exil, cela devait arriver de toute manière. Cependant la douleur était plus forte que tout.

Mal à l'aise, le roi nain se gratta la tête avant de répondre d'une voix mal assurée :  
-Bilbo t'a mit au courant c'est ça ? Il t'a dit quoi d'autre ?  
-J'ai un neveu apparemment. Kila c'est ça ?

Thorin leva les yeux vers Kili, étonné du calme apparent avec lequel il avait prononcé ces mots. En croisant son regard, le roi nain découvrit de la souffrance à peine dissimulé chez Kili. Bilbo détourna le regard. L'arrivée de cet enfant l'avait réduit au silence. A l'époque Bilbo avait hésité à se rendre lui-même à Hibberbourg pour savoir si son ami était encore en vie. Une lettre était arrivée chez lui juste avant son départ, le rassurant à peine sur l'état de Kili. Bilbo regrettait de l'avoir mit au courant pour Kila. C'était une erreur.  
Kila ne comptait plus le nombre de fois que le hobbit s'était excusé.  
-Fili l'a choisi en ton honneur, intervint Thorin, Erebor est encore à quelques semaines de cheval, tu le rencontreras bientôt. Il ressemble à son père.  
-et par contre tout cela te choque moins que ce que j'ai construit dans la cité des hommes. Tu comprends que c'est égoïste ? J'imagine que vous avez insisté avec maman pour que Fili accepte et lui, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas de choix, à céder. De toute manière, si ce n'était pas maintenant ça aurait été dans deux ans ou cinq ! Mais cela ce serait fait. Lui aussi a trouvé quelqu'un pour s'en sortir !

Thorin poussa un soupir mais secoua la tête, provoquant l'incompréhension de Kili.  
-même si je trouve cela bizarre d'être autant ami avec un homme, il t'apportait du réconfort. Fili n'a pas cette chance avec son épouse. Son seul soutient lui vient de son fils, admit Thorin d'un air triste, nous n'aurions pas du lui forcer la main…

Les trois adultes se murèrent dans le silence en fixant le sol. Bilbo finit par mettre fin à la thérapie de groupe, comprenant que ça ne mènerait à rien de continuer. Il fallait laisser le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Bilbo nettoya la vaisselle et demanda à ne pas prendre le premier tour de garde. Kili se proposa pour cette tache.  
-je suis désolé Kili, tu as entièrement raison, déclara Thorin Je… nous pensions que ce serait un bon moyen de contredire Loarn en lui montrant que la famille ne se laissait pas abattre. Pauvre Fili…

Kili soupira d'exaspération en rétorquant sèchement que ce n'était pas une réussite. Une princesse en dépression, un prince malheureux dans son mariage arrangé et un roi qui se sauve de son royaume pour aller chercher le prince en exil : on avait vu mieux comme famille heureuse. Thorin n'insista pas, baissant la tête de manière résigné.  
-maintenant que j'ai reconnu mes tords, je souhaiterais qu'on reparte à zéro. Tu es d'accord ? demanda enfin Thorin en tendant la main vers son neveu.

Il ne fallut pas deux secondes à Kili pour décider de serrer la main à son oncle : même s'il gardait une certaine rancœur envers tout ce qui s'était passé, se maintenir dans cette querelle ne mènerait strictement à rien. L'oncle et le neveu se sourirent gentiment, signe qu'ils étaient près à reprendre les choses correctement. Bilbo se fit la réflexion que Kili avait beaucoup muri ces dernières années.  
-quelle est la prochaine étape de notre voyage ? demanda Bilbo pour changer de sujet.  
-la Forêt Noire, répondit Thorin, le royaume de Thranduil, nous y serons en sécurité mais il nous reste plus de trois semaines de voyages. Après j'enverrai un message à Bard pour lui demander de passer par Lake-Town, il est toujours le seigneur de cette ville de pêcheur.  
-il s'agit donc de prendre des forces, déclara Bilbo en forçant Thorin à s'allonger.

Alors que Kili se rapprochait du feu et garda son épée ainsi que son arc et ses flèches à porter de main, Thorin accepta de se reposer. Bilbo s'installa contre Frodon et le blotti par réflexe contre son ventre. Il avait plus l'impression d'avoir une grosse chenille contre lui qu'un petit hobbit mais qu'importe. Le roi nain attendit encore quelques instants, le temps que le sommeil le gagne puis il les couvrit de sa couverture. Un rapide baiser sur la joue d'un hobbit déjà endormit avant de l'entourer de son bras et de sombrer dans un long sommeil réparateur de quatre heure.  
Plus Kili observait son oncle et Bilbo dormir autour de Frodon, plus il trouvait qu'ils formaient une famille plus vrai que nature. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils pourraient rester longtemps tous les trois à Erebor, ils formeraient une famille royale certes très atypique, mais soudée et magnifique ! Si les mentalités de cette montagne pouvaient seulement évoluer un peu.

Même si Kili portait toujours la peine de la disparition de Mattéo, cette peine d'effaçait lentement à fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient d'Erebor. Pouvoir revoir son frère et sauver sa mère étaient ses seules motivations pour ce voyage risqué et long. Même s'il savait bien qu'une fois de retour à la maison il ne pourrait plus autant profiter de l'amour de son frère qu'avant son exil. Mais au moins il serait chez lui.

Encore quelques semaines de voyages et la montagne serait à leur portée !

oooooo

Enfin la plaine ! Adieu les montagnes escarpées et humides ! Frodon se réjouissait de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes dans les herbes hautes et les fleurs multicolores. Ses éclats de rire remplissaient le cœur des adultes de joie et de courage. Etrangement, le voyage pour la reconquête d'Erebor leur avait semblé moins pénible sans la pluie et les ravins. Le petit était partit à la rechercher des plus belles fleurs pour faire un bouquet à Kili pour l'aider à se consoler pour l'homme mort dans la cité des hommes. Le petit comprenait que ce Mattéo était important pour Kili avant leur arrivée et que maintenant il ne reviendrait plus.  
-Frodon ne t'éloigne pas trop ! cria Bilbo en suivant son neveu des yeux.  
-arrête de t'inquiéter, Kili est avec lui regarde, déclara Thorin en lui montrant une tache noire non loin de l'enfant.

Effectivement, Kili suivait Frodon à la trace en récupérant les fleurs que l'enfant lui tendait. Enfin rassuré et ses nerfs apaisés, Bilbo s'abandonna à une rêverie au milieu des plantes, couché sur le dos. Le ciel était bleu, quelque fois parsemé de nuages. Un léger vent venait faire onduler les herbes autour de lui, lui chatouillant les joues. Le hobbit savoura au maximum ce moment de paix et de silence. En plus, il avait son compagnon à ses côtés, ce compagnon dont il avait été privé tant d'années !

Thorin retira sa cape de fourrure et l'étala sur le sol avant de s'y installer. Ce manteau était tellement ample que Frodon aurait pu tenir roulé en boule dans sa capuche ! Ils étaient sortit des Monts Brumeux depuis trois jours et n'avaient pas prit de pause depuis leur petit déjeuné. Le soleil commençait sa descente vers la terre, signe qu'ils pouvaient prendre une pause. Aucun ennemi à l'horizon. Les poneys restaient calmes et broutaient paisiblement.  
-Kili semble avoir avalé la pilule de son neveu, dit Bilbo en venant se faire une place près de Thorin, quand je lui ai annoncé dans ma lettre, il a mit plus de deux mois à me répondre. Je pense que cet enfant à détruit quelque chose en lui.

Thorin hocha la tête, il savait tout ça mais l'entendre de la bouche de Bilbo faisait mal.  
-je suis sur qu'il adorera Kila, déclara Thorin.  
-ça ne fait aucun doute, répliqua Bilbo en levant les yeux au ciel, Kili aime les enfants, et celui de Fili ne fera pas acception. Il faut quand même que tu gardes à l'esprit que ce mariage est pour lui une trahison de plus de ta part et de Dis. Même s'il feint le contraire et qu'il est guéri. C'est une blessure qui ne se refermera pas totalement.

Bilbo vit Thorin baisser la tête, tripotant les brins d'herbes.  
-Je leur parle de ces obligations depuis qu'ils sont jeunes, déclara Thorin comme pour se justifier, ils savaient que ce jour arriverait. Bon, et toi ? Ne regrettes-tu pas de ne pas être rentré à Bag-End ?  
-tu changes de sujet mais très bien, n'en parlons plus. Je ne regrette rien, ces moments passés ensemble sont précieux. Et cela servira plus tard à Frodon j'en suis sur. Tu ne crois pas ?

Thorin se tourna vers Bilbo et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Le hobbit vint se blottir contre lui et ferma les yeux. L'atmosphère était si douce et calme que les deux compagnons étaient sur le point d'oublier leur situation. Pourtant la Montagne Solitaire n'était pas encore à leur portée et Thorin gardait en tête l'éventualité d'une attaque des mercenaires d'Hibberbourg.  
La vallée s'étendait à leurs pieds et il leurs faudrait bien deux jours pour la traverser entièrement en ménagement les poneys et en ne fatiguant pas trop Frodon.  
-j'espère que ma sœur se porte bien, déclara Thorin.  
-je suis sur que te savoir sur la route avec son fils l'aide à tenir, répondit Bilbo sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, Fili doit attendre le retour de son frère avec impatience non ? Son épouse connait-elle la nature de leur relation ?  
-je l'ignore. Singri a déjà accepté que Fili n'ai pas de sentiment amoureux pour elle, après quatre années et un seul rapport intime elle doit bien l'avoir comprit.

Bilbo ouvrit grands les yeux : un seul ? Fili avait remplit son devoir conjugal et basta.  
-je vois… C'est d'une tristesse.

Ce qu'avait vécu la famille Durin depuis ces quatre années avait été plus qu'éprouvant.  
Pendant que son oncle et son hobbit roucoulaient dans les herbes, Kili jouait à faire l'avion avec Frodon.  
-je vais aller faire un bouquet de fleurs sauvages pour oncle Bilbo ! s'exclama Frodon en partant en courant, tu m'aide ?  
-pas trop loin d'accord ?

Frodon hocha la tête et se perdit dans ses pensées autour des fleurs. Kili se releva pour rejoindre les poneys. Ils ne broutaient plus mais observait la forêt au pied des Monts Brumeux les oreilles dressés, très attentifs. Le jeune nain avait beau scruter cette pénombre que formaient les arbres et autres épineux, il ne distinguait rien. Par sécurité, Kili alla récupérer Frodon au milieu de plusieurs bouquets de fleurs et revint vers Thorin et Bilbo. L'enfant décida de réveiller son oncle en grimpant sur le mont Thorin.  
-nous devons repartir Thorin, déclara Kili, d'ici quelques heures le soleil commencera à se coucher. Il serait impoli d'arrivé tard chez ton ami Thranduil !

Thorin grommela que cet elfe ne serait jamais son ami, même si leur relation s'était nettement amélioré depuis la Bataille des cinq Armées, tout en se levant avec Bilbo pour s'apprêter à reprendre la route.  
Contrairement à son oncle, Kili gardait un bon souvenir de la Forêt Noire. Il avait trouvé une amie, Tauriel et un ennemis, Legolas. Cependant, ses relations avec le fils du roi elfe s'étaient détendues après les fiançailles de Tauriel et Legolas. Et c'était toujours un plaisir de revoir la capitaine de la garde.  
Mais avant ces retrouvailles, il leur fallait encore traverser la plaine ainsi que suivre méticuleusement le sentier pour atteindre la cité. Et cela ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos.  
-on va voir le seigneur Thranduil ? demanda Frodon en tapant dans ses mains, il plus beau ou moins beau que le seigneur Elrond ?  
-tu te feras ta propre opinion Frodon je pense que cela veut mieux, répondit Bilbo avec un sourire, tu montes avec qui ?  
-toi !

Bilbo saisit son neveu sous les bras et le hissa sur son poney. Au moment où il allait lui aussi monter en selle, Kili posa sa main sur son épaule, le bloquant dans son élan. Le regard du jeune nain était en alerte, tourné vers les montagnes à quelques centaines de mètres derrière eux.  
-tu as vu quelque chose? demanda Thorin non loin d'eux.

Le prince n'eut pas le temps de répondre car cinq cavaliers surgirent de derrière les arbres, arcs et épées en main. Les mercenaires les avaient rattrapé.

-Bilbo en selle ! hurla Thorin. VITE ! Fonce !

Bilbo bondit presque souplement sur sa selle, saisissant Frodon contre lui et ouvrit la course vers la Forêt Noire. Devant son oncle, l'enfant se cachait, recroquevillé sur lui-même.  
Ces mercenaires étaient prêts à tout, même à tirer en chevauchant, mais manque de chance pour eux, Kili n'était pas en reste ! Totalement en confiance avec sa monture, le nain la laissait galoper derrière celles de Bilbo et Thorin pour se concentrer sur l'élimination de leurs ennemis. Ces quatre années dans une cité humaine n'avait pas fait descendre son niveau de tir à l'arc, bien au contraire ! En moins de quelques instants, Kili tua d'une flèche en pleine tête l'un des cinq archers et en blessa un autre à la jambe, le faisant glisser de son cheval.

Plus que trois assassins! Thorin laissa Bilbo mener la marche et rejoignit Kili en arrière afin de ralentir l'avancée des mercenaires. Les chevaux de ces mercenaires ne semblaient pas frais et se fatiguaient rapidement. Les pauvres bêtes n'avaient pas pu avoir le repos que leurs poneys avaient trouvé à Rivendell. Thorin y vit une opportunité pour s'en sortir ! Kili comprit immédiatement et les deux nains relancèrent leurs poneys à vive allure à travers la plaine.  
Malgré les flèches sifflants au dessus de leurs tête, le groupe ne se retourna pas et continua à galoper aussi vite que possible vers la Forêt Noire.

Ils avaient une chance de réchappé à cette nouvelle attaque s'ils pénétraient dans la forêt et s'ils recevaient l'aide des elfes. Mais y parviendraient-ils à temps ?


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou tout le monde!

Voici le chapitre suivant! Vous allez savoir si Thorin et les autres vont s'en sortir! Oulala c'est stressant!  
Merci pour vos commentaires et j'espère que ce chapitre satisferont vos attentes! =D  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

La nuit se mettait lentement à tomber. Même si le soleil n'avait pas dépassé l'horizon, l'opacité des cimes des arbres avait plongé la forêt dans l'obscurité depuis longtemps. Le crépuscule avait prit possession du bois, laissant les ombres et les craquements redonner à ce lieu son mystère d'autant, quand les araignées le dominaient encore. Bilbo, Thorin et Kili avaient la désagréable impression d'être revenu plusieurs années en arrière, la peur au ventre de voir l'une des ces arachnides surgir au dessus de leur tête.

Heureusement le péril qui les menaçait les empêchait de regarder autre chose que devant eux pour fuir. Au beau milieu de la Forêt Noire, le petit groupe de fugitifs se cacha dans le tronc d'un arbre creux et pourris. Ils devaient reprendre leurs esprits et évaluer la situation.  
Le souffle coupé et les yeux rouges de fatigue, Bilbo serrait fortement Frodon contre lui, lui murmurant des mots rassurants pour qu'il reste silencieux. Thorin et Kili restaient dissimulés dans l'ombre, prêt à viser leurs ennemis avec leurs arcs. Ils attendaient, la boule au ventre.

Il ne restait plus que deux ou trois mercenaires tout au plus, Kili n'en était pas très sur. La fatigue de la course poursuite des deux derniers jours les maintenait dans le brouillard. Les pas lourds et bruyants des mercenaires résonnaient sur les troncs des arbres tombés et les rochers jonchant le sol. Ils étaient encore loin mais tout étaient amplifié, chaque son résonnait sur les troncs des arbres.  
Les tueurs ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que leurs cibles parviennent jusque dans la forêt. La réputation d'excellent archer de Kili n'était pas fondée sur des balivernes et les assassins avaient bien comprit la dangerosité de leur mission !

Les mercenaires avaient hésité quelques instants devant les arbres blancs artificielles, craignant cette forêt qu'on appelait encore Gran'Peur. Ces moments d'hésitation avaient laissé au groupe de prendre un peu d'avance pour se dissimuler dans les profondeurs de la forêt.  
Thorin avait vu juste quant à l'état des chevaux de leurs poursuivants : plusieurs fois ces hommes avaient été contraints de ralentir le rythme pour ne pas tuer leurs montures à la tâche.

Malgré toutes les précautions qu'avaient prit Thorin et Kili pour effacer leurs traces, leurs traqueurs n'étaient pas loin derrière eux. Sentant qu'un certain hobbit cédait lentement à la panique, Thorin passa son bras autour des épaules de Bilbo pour le maintenir contre lui, agissant comme bouclier. Kili leva la soudain la main en l'air, réclamant le silence le plus totale.  
Un craquement de branche qu'on piétine, puis deux. Kili tourna lentement la tête vers Thorin qui hocha la tête en désignant le nord. Le jeune nain resserra sa prise autour de son arc et sortit discrètement une flèche pour armer.

Kili sortit de sous le tronc et décrocha une flèche qui vint se planter dans la gorge d'un des mercenaires. Il tomba en arrière et ces deux compagnons s'immobilisèrent de stupeur mais repérèrent leurs cibles à une centaine de mètre.  
-on bouge ! hurla Kili.

Le groupe reprit sa course à travers la forêt aux arbres malades et mous à toute vitesse. Frodon observa les troncs à moitié pourris et les branches tombantes avec effroi. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour son petit cœur, la terreur s'installa confortablement en lui. Cette forêt n'était plus aussi malade qu'au temps de la reconquête d'Erebor mais elle restait toujours mystérieuse et effrayante pour un jeune garçon. Il restait malgré tout certains immenses arbres malades, pourris jusqu'au cœur de leur tronc. Au moins les araignées avaient été chassées depuis belle lurette, c'était déjà ça de moins à se soucier.

Ils passaient devant des clairières dépourvut de toute couleurs, aucune fleurs tandis que d'autres reprenaient vie. Cette fois ci, les nains et Bilbo ne ressentirent pas l'ivresse de la Forêt Noire, leur permettant d'avancer rapidement. Les hommes par contre, semblaient trébucher de nombreuses fois. La sombre magie des lieux faisait étrangement son effet. Les deux hommes restants tentaient tant bien que mal de garder la face.  
-Bilbo, j'ai peur les branches essaye de nous attaquer ! s'écria Frodon en s'agrippant plus fort aux épaules de son oncle.  
-les seuls qui essayent de t'attaquer ce sont ces hommes derrière nous Frodon, répliqua Thorin.  
-mais regarde les branches Thorin, gémit Frodon, elles tombent vers nous !  
-n'ai pas peur Frodon, tu peux nous faire confiance, murmura Bilbo tout en courant derrière Thorin.  
-il faut avancer ! s'exclama Kili en les poussant à aller plus vite.

Effectivement les deux mercenaires avaient repris leurs esprits et rattrapaient rapidement leur retard. Thorin avait beau scruter les environs mais toujours pas un cheveu blond d'elfe à l'horizon ! Le petit groupe se retrouva soudain au bord d'une tranchée, avec un petit étang d'eaux croupies en contre bas. La chute ne serait pas brutale s'ils venaient à descendre. De toute manière ils avaient perdu le sentier. Encore une fois !  
-je croyais que tu connaissais le chemin ! s'exclama Kili en tirant de nouveau vers leurs poursuivants sans atteindre sa cible.  
-oui et bien je l'ai perdu ! répliqua Thorin en cherchant comment maîtriser sa colère.  
-sautez ! hurla Kili, ce n'est pas haut et on n'a pas le choix !

Thorin dut se rendre à l'évidence : Kili avait raison. Il saisit Bilbo et Frodon dans ses bras et se laissa glisser le long de la pente de terre pour atterrir dans l'eau les émergeant ainsi jusqu'aux épaules. L'odeur de cette eau à moitié croupie était insoutenable mais la peur les empêchait de faire le moindre geste. Thorin saisit Frodon des bras de Bilbo pour le prendre sur son épaule pour le protéger de la noyade. Totalement trempé et terrorisé, comme un petit singe trempé et mort de peur, Frodon faisait peine à voir et pleurait silencieusement. Les deux adultes se rangèrent aussitôt contre la berge, attendant que Kili descendent les rejoindre, interprétant le moindre bruit.

Les hommes de mains de Loarn virent Kili à découvert mais le jeune nain savait qu'ils n'avaient plus de flèches en réserve. Lui non plus. Ce combat se terminerait à l'arme blanche, ce qui n'effrayait pas du tout Kili. Il en avait assez de regarder derrière son épaule pour rester en vie. Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! Les mercenaires se lancèrent vers lui en courant, épées et dagues à la main, hurlant comme des fous.  
-Kili ! Hurla Thorin.  
-saute Kili! Hurla Bilbo.

C'est alors que l'un des mercenaires lança sa dague sur Kili ! Au même instant, le jeune nain jeta son poignard. Seule une arme toucha sa cible. Plusieurs fracas de métal et des cris de douleurs passèrent puis Thorin et Bilbo virent Kili tomber sur le dos dans le ruisseau. Ils se précipitèrent pour le récupérer avant qu'il n'avale la tasse mais il était vivant. Comme aucun bruit ne leur parvinrent d'en haut du talus, Thorin et Bilbo en conclure que les derniers poursuivants étaient hors d'état de nuire.

Ils sortirent du ruisseau, à bout de souffle. Deux corps ensanglantés reposaient sur le sol, transpercé plusieurs fois. Bilbo se laissa tomber sur les fesses avec Frodon contre lui, des larmes nerveuses aux coins des yeux. Ils étaient enfin sortis d'affaire.  
-tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda Thorin en palpant son neveu.  
-non ça va, je pense que cette fois on est tranquille…Arg…

Kili porta la main à sa cuisse avec une grimace de douleur aigüe sur le visage. Son oncle le força à s'assoir sur une souche de chêne et arracha le tissu en lambeau de son pantalon pour découvrir la blessure. Un coup d'épée, profond.  
-ça va ce n'est rien, répliqua Kili en détournant le regard, tu es blessé aussi !  
-ce n'est qu'une écorchure due au passage d'une flèche, pas une coupure aussi sérieuse Kili ! Gronda Thorin, il faut trouver ces satanés elfes, ils pourront te soigner. Manquerait plus que tu attrapes une infection avec ça !

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de contredire son oncle terriblement inquiet, Kili se laissa faire. Sa blessure se mit à le brûler, le forçant à serrer la mâchoire pour ne rien laisser paraître. Bilbo déposa Frodon dans les bras de Kili pour l'occuper et prit les choses en mains. Effectivement le tueur de l'avait pas loupé mais la coupure aurait put être pire. Cette nouvelle blessure se situait à quelques centimètres de la cicatrice que la flèche de Bolg lui avait laissée plusieurs années auparavant. Il fallait trouver de l'eau fraiche pour nettoyer au mieux la plaie en attendant de trouver les elfes.  
-il faut stopper le sang, murmura Bilbo, empêche Frodon de regarder s'il te plait Kili.  
-décidément cette forêt ne me réussit pas, laissa échapper Kili avec un sourire jaune.  
-Kili tu as très mal ? demanda Frodon.  
-non ça va, mais il ne faut pas que tu regardes d'accord ?

Frodon hocha la tête et laissa Kili lui raconter une histoire en lui gardant la tête dans son cou. Encore terrorisé par ce qu'il venait de ce passé, le petit hobbit ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il écouta la voix tremblante de Kili alors que Bilbo déchirait une partie de son veston pour former un garrot bien serré autour de la cuisse de Kili. La douleur était évidemment difficile à supporter mais Thorin et Bilbo ne firent aucun commentaire. Quand ils furent près à repartir, Thorin saisit alors son neveu par la taille et l'aida à marcher à travers la forêt. Ils avancèrent lentement jusqu'à la prochaine rivière. Kili boitait légèrement mais faisait tout pour ne pas être un poids.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin en bordure d'une rivière d'eau fraiche. Thorin aida à déposer Kili au sol. Le jeune nain commençait à fatiguer dangereusement, son visage très pâle n'aidait pas à rassurer les deux adultes. Bilbo retira le bandage de Kili et entreprit de nettoyer au mieux la plaie avec l'eau claire de la rivière.  
-elle n'est pas enchanté celle la ? demanda Thorin en se rappelant l'effet qu'elle avait eut sur Bombur.  
-J'en avais parlé avec Tauriel quand Thranduil et sa famille était venu dîner à Erebor : la plupart des ruisseaux et rivières sont sains à présent.

L'eau froide coulant le long de sa blessure soulagea un peu la douleur mais Kili était à deux doigts de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le bandage fut reformé et Thorin décida qu'ils pouvaient faire une pause. Il aida Kili à s'allongé sur la mousse et roula sa couverture en boule pour former un oreiller sous la tête de son neveu. Kili s'endormit presque aussitôt, glissant contre son oncle. Après une hésitation Thorin passa un bras autour de son neveu pour le garder au chaud. Bilbo sourit, très attendri par la scène.  
-tu crois que Thranduil sait que nous sommes la ? demanda Bilbo.  
-sûrement pas, nous ne sommes pas encore assez profondément dans la forêt, répondit Thorin en regardant autour de lui, le sentier reprend par la ba regarde. Laissons Kili reprendre des forces, dans une heure nous repartons.

Frodon alla s'installer sur les genoux de Thorin, se glissant à l'intérieur de son manteau.  
-tu as froid mon chéri ? demanda Bilbo.  
-non ! répondit naturellement Frodon, il est très malade Kili non ?  
-oui, un peu. Quand nous verrons les elfes tout s'arrangera tu verras.

Le petit hobbit hocha la tête et caressa tout doucement le front recouvert de perles de sueurs pour le réconforter. Bilbo et Thorin savaient que l'état de Kili devenait préoccupant. Il s'affaiblissait anormalement vite. Il était urgent de trouver les elfes silvains.

Durant plusieurs heures, les deux nains et le hobbit marchèrent à travers la forêt de Gran'Peur. Le jeune Frodon avait quitté les bras de son oncle ou de Thorin et marchait sagement à leurs côtés, nettement plus rassuré. Les adultes eux-mêmes semblaient mieux respirer à présent que ces mercenaires étaient morts. Même Kili semblait avoir moins mal. La douleur était toujours présente évidemment mais elle était moins paralysante. A croire que l'eau de cette rivière était réellement magique, mais positivement.

Alors que Thorin était sur le point de pester contre ces oreilles pointues qui n'arrivaient pas, un reflet blond leur parvint vers la droite. Une elfe les tenait en joue du haut d'un arbre, à plusieurs dizaines de mètre. Puis plusieurs autres se manifestèrent, arcs et épées à la main. Bilbo ramena Frodon et Kili près de lui et de Thorin qui prit la parole d'une voix forte :  
-Je suis Thorin Okenshield, roi sous la montagne d'Erebor, je demande l'aide du roi Thranduil, nous avons été la cible d'une embuscade et mon neveu est blessé.

C'est alors qu'un elfe fin et gracieux fit son apparition devant ses compagnons en rangeant son épée à la ceinture : Legolas.  
-Bienvenu nain, déclara l'elfe avec un sourire faussement moqueur, nous vous attendions avec impatience Roi sous la Montagne. Votre neveu Fili vous cherche depuis longtemps. Mon père vous offre son hospitalité.

Thorin n'aurait jamais crut penser cela un jour mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir des oreilles pointues… Legolas les mena rapidement dans le royaume des Elfes Sylvains. Etonnement Thorin se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas si éloignés que cela des portes imposantes de Thranduil.

Evidemment Frodon réclamait à explorer les alentours plus longtemps, trouvant ces elfes plus beaux qu'à Rivendell et les lieux somptueux. Legolas les amena à son père qui pour une fois ne se trouvait pas sur son trône, mais dans l'une des nombreuses pièces qui formait sa demeure personnelle. Comme à son habitude, le roi elf était…magnifique. Par des gestes lents et gracieux à la limite de l'exagération, il se leva et accueillit les nouveaux venus.  
-bienvenu Roi sous la Montagne, déclara Thranduil, je suis ravi de vous avoir retrouvé. J'ai fait envoyer un message urgent à Erebor pour annoncer votre arrivée.  
-merci de nous permettre de rester quelques jours afin de nous reposer, déclara Thorin, nous avons été poursuivis. Kili est blessé, pourriez vous faire quelque chose ?  
-par des hommes de mains de ce conseiller, oui le prince Fili m'a mit au courant. Prenez place, déclara Thranduil en leur montrant sa table à manger, vous devez être affamé. Prince Kili, veuillez vous assoir ici, un guérisseur va venir très vite.

Kili, qui jusque la était resté silencieux et effacé, laissa voir son soulagement quand il put s'installer sur une petite méridienne, surélevant légèrement sa jambe. Il eut du mal à convaincre Thorin de le laisser pour aller s'assoir à table avec Thranduil. Un vieil elfe très doux et aux gestes lents le prit en charge. En à peine trois minutes, la plaie était à moitié refermée et aussi belle que possible. Il emballa la cuisse de Kili dans un linge blanc et lui demanda de se reposer un maximum.  
-va te reposer Kili, déclara Thorin en posant une main sur son épaule, on passera te voir plus tard d'accord ?

Une elfe vint alors pour accompagner le jeune nain jusqu'à sa chambre, le soutenant à moitié. Bilbo et Thorin auraient souhaité rester avec lui mais ils avaient des choses à discuter avec Thranduil.

Frodon se jeta presque sur sa salade de pommes de terre aux radis et aux carottes, oubliant toutes les règles de bonnes tenues que son oncle lui avait apprises. Cependant personne ne lui fit de remarque. Legolas prit place aux côtés de sa fiancée et déclara que la recherche des corps des mercenaires et des poneys serait débutée dans la matinée. Thorin ne mangea presque pas, sentant une immense fatigue le saisir à la gorge. Kili et Bilbo de leur côté avaient une faim de loup et firent honneur aux cuisiniers du royaume elfique. Leurs menus étaient nettement moins chargés en feuilles qu'à Rivendell.  
-je suis ravie de revoir Kili, ce qui c'est passé il y a quatre ans était une tragédie. En espérant que cela ne se reproduise plus, déclara Thranduil avec un regard en coin vers Thorin, la famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important de nos jours.

Bilbo ne put d'acquiescer. Thorin se contenta d'hocher la tête. Les deux rois s'étaient revu plusieurs fois en quatre ans mais jamais Thranduil n'avait fait allusion à ce qui c'était passer avec Loarn. Bien évidemment il était au courant de toute l'affaire, tout comme Bard et la Terre du Milieu toute entière. Cependant l'elf avait comprit qu'il serait très indélicat de parler de ça directement à Thorin. Thranduil se permettait d'évoquer le passé maintenant que Kili était de retour et ne doutait pas que Fili avait mit des choses en place contre Loarn.  
-je pense que plusieurs de vos anciens compagnons vont venir à vous mes amis, déclara Thranduil en fin de repas, ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver en ces lieux. Je vous laisse donc prendre du repos, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.  
-M'sieur Thranduil, tu me lis une histoire ? demanda Frodon en chassant les miettes de gâteau sur ses joues.

Thranduil posa un regard majestueux et étonné sur ce tout petit hobbit qui ne lui arrivait même pas aux genoux, ne sachant que répondre. Bilbo et Thorin, hilares ne lui d'aidèrent absolument pas donc ce fut Tauriel qui prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour lui proposer de lui faire visiter le royaume. Ce fut avec un certain soulagement que le roi elfe vit partir cette menace avec la capitaine des gardes et son propre fils.

On les guida vers leurs chambres. Cette fois ci, pas question de cachots inconfortable et sombre ! Des chambres lumineuses et semblant avoir été taillées au milieu de racines immenses. Tout respirait la nature et le luxe, mais dans un style très différent de Rivendell. La nuit tomba très rapidement, privant les pièces de lumière. De nombreux chandeliers furent allumés, tamisant la lumière. Thorin passa voir Kili dans sa chambre mais son neveu était profondément endormi. Il s'était lavé et enveloppé dans les draps de soies. Le roi nain passa une main dans les cheveux de son neveu, ému et couvrit le corps de Kili d'une épaisse couverture.  
-qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda faiblement Kili en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.  
-tout va bien, répliqua doucement Thorin, reposes toi Kili, tu es en sécurité.

Kili dit quelques mots incompréhensibles et se rendormit. La douleur et les émotions des dernières heures l'avaient totalement épuisé. Thorin aurait voulu discuter avec lui, seuls à seuls et rattraper le temps perdu mais visiblement il devrait attendre quelques heures… Thorin quitta la pièce en silence et rejoignit Bilbo dans leurs chambres, le visage fermé.  
Bilbo était assit près d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt enchanté et plongé dans la nuit. Quelques chandeliers poser autour du lit leur apportait une source de lumière, sans oublier la lune qui éclairait le livre que le hobbit tenait dans ses mains.  
-il va bien ? demanda Bilbo très inquiet.  
-il dort, répondit Thorin.

Le roi se débarrassa de ses vêtements sauf de son pantalon et de sa légère tunique et se faufila sous les draps frais de l'immense lit au centre de la pièce. Il était un peu tôt pour dormir mais après des semaines à dormir au sol, le nain voulait profiter d'un bon matelas ! Bilbo quitta son point d'observation de la verdure extérieure et le rejoignit rapidement. Après tout, Frodon avait sa propre chambre à côté de la leur d'après ce qu'avait dit la jeune elfe. Ils pouvaient donc se détendre sans culpabiliser. En silence, le hobbit se glissa dans le lit et resta sur le dos alors que Thorin se pressait contre lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.  
-nous n'avons plus rien à craindre n'est-ce pas ? murmura Bilbo en repensant à cette course poursuite éreintante.  
-non, détends-toi. Nous n'avons rien à craindre à présent. La blessure de Kili sera cicatrisée dans quelques jours grâce aux elfes et Frodon va très bien. Il ne reste plus qu'à rentrer à Erebor.

Bilbo soupira d'aise, impatient de revoir la Montagne Solitaire et leurs amis. Il sentit Thorin embrasser sa peau et resserrer sa prise autour de son corps. Les doigts fins de Bilbo se faufilèrent dans la chevelure de son amant, les démêlants sans s'en rendre compte.  
-je ne te l'ai pas dis mais je suis content que Kili et toi vous ayez pu vous expliquer. Je pense que la situation est compliquée et que ce n'est que le début de la guérison mais c'est un bon début.  
-depuis quand tu es psy toi ? répliqua Thorin d'un air amusé.

Le roi reçu un petit coup dans le dos qui se changea assez rapidement en caresses. Faire ce genre de chose dans un palais l'elfe était pour Thorine extrêmement dérangent mais la tentation était grande. Cela faisait tant de semaines qu'ils étaient sur les routes à devoir se serrer dans leurs couvertures avec Frodon pour se protéger du froid. Aucune intimité et trop de danger pour apprécier la présence de l'autre de ce point de vu la. Malgré le style végétal de la décoration et l'ambiance du lieu qui ne correspondait absolument pas au couple, celui-ci était à deux doigts de succomber.

Thorin leva le menton et atteignit les lèvres de son hobbit pour les capturer pour un baiser passionné. Bilbo échappa un rire en sentant les tresses de Thorin lui tomber sur les joues alors que celui-ci se redressait au dessus de lui. Leurs hauts volèrent vers le sol. La chaleur de la pièce augmenta assez rapidement et la passion les envahit aussitôt. Bilbo sentait Thorin trembler d'excitation contre sa peau et commencer à être en sueur.  
Soudain, la porte communicante entre leur chambre et celle de droite s'ouvrit à la volée. Une tempête brune traversa la pièce avec un cri d'excitation. Thorin et Bilbo eurent tout juste le temps de s'éloigner et de se couvrir du drap avant que Frodon n'atterrisse sur le lit.  
-Bilbo ! Thorin ! La maison de Thranduil est immeeeeeense ! S'exclama Frodon, il y a pleiiiin de pièce et Tauriel est trop gentille !

Heureusement pour les deux adultes, encore secouer d'autant d'émotion et d'adrénaline, Frodon resta assit en face d'eux pour leur raconter sa visite en long, en large et en travers. La déception de Thorin était plus qu'évidente et la disparition de toute envie également. Dès le premier soupir de frustration du nain, Bilbo comprit qu'il vaudrait mieux mettre Frodon au lit.  
-vient mon cœur, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, déclara Bilbo en venant prendre son neveu dans ses bras, il faut te reposer avant d'aller à Erebor tu ne crois pas ?  
-oh oui j'ai hâte ! Tu crois que la Montagne Solitaire sera aussi jolie qu'ici ?  
-évidemment quelle question ! répliqua Thorin en fronçant les sourcils.

Bilbo l'empêcha de continuer d'un regard et partit en emmenant Frodon pour le coucher. Le roi sous la montagne poussa un long soupir en se laissa tomber sur le dos. Ils étaient si bien partit, tout était parfait ! Et il avait fallut que ce petit être ébouriffé les interrompt ! Finalement Frodon ressemblait plus à Fili et Kili qu'il le pensait : une capacité étonnante à arriver au mauvais moment !  
Les rires de Frodon dans la pièce d'à côté lui parvenaient et les réponses de Bilbo l'attendrissait : ils étaient vraiment adorables. Mais pour le moment, Thorin devait prendre son mal en patience et gérer un problème… de taille. Si Bilbo ne revenait pas dans les prochaines secondes il serait obligé de s'aider lui-même.

Dix minutes plus tard, dans la pièce adjacente, Bilbo soufflait enfin ! Frodon était sur le point de s'endormir. Il reposa le livre pour enfant que Tauriel avait donné à son neveu et borda correctement le petit. Frodon se tourna sur le côté, donnant la certitude à Bilbo qu'il pouvait quitter les lieux. Il lui tardait de rejoindre Thorin et ne reprendre leur activité la où ils l'avaient arrêté. Seulement…une surprise l'attendait dans le lit.  
Bilbo se sentit rougir mais ne pouvait pas lâcher le corps en mouvement de Thorin devant lui.  
-tu veux que je t'aide à quelque chose ? demanda Bilbo en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
-je ne demande que ça maître hobbit, répondit Thorin le souffle coupé.

Bilbo rit et fit mine d'hésiter à grimper sur le lit, savourant le regard affamé de son compagnon sur lui. Thorin se redressa brusquement, abandonnant son problème pour saisir Bilbo par la taille et le propulsa sur le lit à ses côtés. Maintenant rien ne pourrait les arrêter : la porte était fermée à clé, Kili et Frodon dormaient ! Si jamais quelqu'un venait déranger leur moment d'intimité Thorin sortirait Orcrist et serait sans pitié !

Ooooooo

Plusieurs étages au dessus de la chambre de leurs invités, Thranduil et Legolas buvaient un thé parfumé avec Tauriel et la nouvelle compagne du roi elf. Les dames avaient les joues légèrement rouges et ne savaient pas ou se mettre. Des bruits très éloquents leur parvenaient et ne laissaient pas de doute quant à leur provenance et leur signification…  
-qui l'aurait cru n'est ce pas ? demanda Legolas dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.  
-la prochaine fois que ces deux la vienne dans mon palais, isolez les dans les profondeurs du royaume par pitié ! répliqua son père en se massant les tempes. Encore la preuve que ces nains ne sont absolument pas des êtes délicats !  
-pas sur que notre ami cambrioleur soit du même avis, pouffa Tauriel en se cachant derrière sa tasse de thé, il est peut-être chanceux…

Les deux elfes se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul mouvement, à la fois étonnés et scandalisé par de tels propos.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello tout le monde!  
Nouveau chapite mais pas encore de retrouvailles entre les deux frères! Patience! ce sera pour le prochain promis!  
En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et découvrir comment Thorin et Kili vont découvrir les choses mises en place par Fili! =)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, tous étaient rassemblés devant les grandes portes du royaume elfique. Les sourires étaient au rendez-vous. Le soleil était à son apogée et la chaleur de l'été réchauffait les cœurs. Dans la matinée, les compagnons de Thorin étaient enfin arrivés. Dwalin, Gloin, Nori, Bifur et Bofur avaient fait aussi vite que possible et l'émotion était palpables quand ils retrouvèrent Kili sain et sauf. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient refuser d'y croire pour ne pas être déçu mais quand Kili s'était jeté dans leur bras, riant ouvertement, les masques étaient tombés. La blessure de Kili était pratiquement refermée et malgré un petit boitement, le prince était prêt à reprendre la route.

Ce fut une occasion rêvé pour leur présenter Frodon qui trouva un certain intérêt en Dwalin. Le jeune hobbit avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer les compagnons de voyage de son oncle de ses histoires et avait rapidement conquis les cœurs. Dwalin gardait un air sérieux et menaçant dans ce monde elfique et cela intringuait beaucoup Frodon. A peine dix minutes passées avec tous ces nains, Frodon avait clamé haut et fort qu'il adorait Dwalin ! Thorin et les autres n'avaient pas put s'empêcher de rire, voyant aussitôt une ressemblance avec le petit Kila.

Ils étaient près à quitter les lieux. Thranduil leur avait fait préparer assez de provisions pour tenir durant le voyage et avait même été souriant. Surement heureux de voir ces deux amants quitter son palais et leurs épargner leurs cris de jouissance dans la nuit ! Deux nuits de suite il avait du supporter ces bruits dérangeants. Bilbo l'ignorait. Et quant à Thorin, il s'en doutait un peu et s'en trouvait ravi.  
-mes chasseurs ont retrouvé vos montures qui avaient survécu, déclara Thranduil, vos affaires vous ont été restituées. J'ai mis à votre disposition des vivres pour le voyage, en espérant vous revoir vite.

Thorin ne savait pas si le roi elfe, d'habitude si arrogant, était sincère mais il devait bien admettre que depuis la bataille des cinq armées, Thranduil avait changé dans sa manière d'être avec autrui. Un peu… Ils se serrèrent la main, Thorin salua Legolas et Tauriel et monta à poney rapidement. Bilbo et Frodon discutèrent un peu plus longtemps avec Legolas pendant que les nains l'attendaient.  
-on est ravi de pouvoir te ramener Kili, déclara Nori, si tu savais depuis combien de temps on attend ça !  
-j'ai hâte de rentrer aussi, répondit vaguement Kili.

Kili n'avait qu'une hâte : partir d'ici et retourner à Erebor et revoir son frère ! Voila ce qu'il souhaitait ! Quand Bilbo monta enfin sur son poney avec Frodon, il prit la tête du convoi avec Dwalin et le lança un trot pour gagner du temps. Son impatience était compréhensible et partagée de tous.  
Il ne leur fallut que deux jours pour attendre Dale, le passage jusqu'à Lake-Town ayant été facilité par la collaboration des elfes et des pêcheurs. Dale était encore plus belle qu'il y a quatre ans, elle s'était agrandit et embelli. Le seigneur de Dale, Bard les accueillit avec joie et leur offrit l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Derrière la cité, la Montagne Solitaire se dressait toujours fièrement et majestueusement de toute sa hauteur. Les corbeaux d'Erebor venaient se reposer parfois sur les murs de Dale, près des soldats de gardes. Cette nuit d'été était plutôt fraiche et couverte.  
-pourquoi on ne peut pas aller directement à Erebor ? demanda Kili en serrant les poings.  
-Frodon est malade, nous avons voyagé deux jours de suite et il a prit froid, répondit Bofur, il est épuisé et doit se reposer dans un vrai lit. Ne t'inquiète pas nous partirons aux premières heures demain matin.

Kili admirait Erebor par l'une des fenêtres de sa chambre. Il la partageait avec Bofur et Nori mais le cleptomane était sortit on ne sait où. Les rayons de la lune passaient entre les épais nuages et éclairaient les gigantesques nains de pierre d'une lumière douce et bleutée. Il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il voyait la montagne sous cet angle et Kili n'en finissait pas de la trouver magnifique. Bofur entra dans la chambre en chatonnant, tenant deux pintes de bières brunes à la main. Il les déposa sur la table et s'assit en posant ses pieds dessus, ne se souciant pas de la boue qui pourrait la salir. Ce comportement fit sourire Kili qui lui adressa un sourire. Avoir ses amis à ses côtés était étrange, comme s'il était dans l'un de ces rêves qui se finissaient terriblement. Des rêves qu'il avait fait chaque nuit ces quatre dernières années. Et qu'il avait continué à faire durant leur voyage pour revenir à Erebor…  
-Erebor t'a manqué ? demanda Bofur.

Bofur arriva à sa hauteur et lui tendit sa bière. Ils trinquèrent en silence et avalèrent plusieurs gorgées avant que Bofur reprenne la discussion. Le nain n'avait jamais aimé boire en silence.  
-je suis heureux de rentrer à la maison ! s'exclama Bofur avec des étincelles dans les yeux, ce n'est pas que les elfes et les humains me déplaisent mais on est tout de même mieux chez soi non ?  
-on s'habitue aux hommes, répondit Kili, aux elfes peut-être pas mais les hommes oui.  
-je suis curieux, Erebor t'a manqué ?  
-quelle question ! s'exclama Kili avec un faux sourire, évidemment ! Je me suis tellement battu pour libérer notre foyer avec la compagnie !  
-oui c'est évident…tu nous as manqué aussi, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

Kili ne répondit pas et fit mine de se concentrer sur la bagarre dans le bar en contre bas. Bofur n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment que le jeune nain préférait parler d'autre chose. Cependant, il fallait aborder le sujet avant son grand retour triomphant à Erebor et Bofur s'était vu confier cette mission. Le fabriquant de jouet avala une nouvelle gorgée et rota sans aucune discrétion pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui réussit ! Kili finit par éclater de rire et retrouva son air enfantin et joyeux.  
-je préfère te voir comme ça Kili ! Déclara Bofur en le tapant sur l'épaule, Bilbo m'a parlé de ce Mattéo et de ce qui c'est passé entre vous. Je suis désolé pour toi mais pour le bien d'Erebor donc celui de Thorin et de Fili, il faut que tu reprennes ta place. Oublie cet ami et les quatre années la ba.  
-c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il a été le seul à me redonner un peu de joie de vivre, répliqua Kili en fronçant les sourcils, c'était un ami, un véritable ami. Quant à reprendre ma place ? A quoi bon ? Dès que ma mère se sentira mieux je devrais de nouveau quitter Erebor comme un mal propre. Thorin m'a dit qu'il trouverait un moyen de me faire rester mais je n'y crois pas. C'est impossible.  
-faux, répliqua Bofur, Thorin ne t'en ai pas parlé car il l'ignore encore mais Fili a prit les choses en main durant son absence.  
-comment ça ?

Bofur s'éloigna de la fenêtre et retourna s'assoir à une table, invitant son jeune ami à le rejoindre. Avec empressement, Kili s'assit à ses côtés et l'incita à continuer.  
-Après le départ de Thorin, Fili a prit son rôle de monarque remplaçant très à cœur et a été digne de son poste, déclara Bofur, il a prit certaines libertés, dont celle de mettre Loarn à l'ombre durant plusieurs mois. Nous avons été en mesure de faire une enquête très approfondie sur ce nain et à présent, nous avons tous les documents nécessaires pour le faire accusé de fraude, commerce illégal de matériaux précieux et… également de complot et de tentatives d'assassinat ! Il nous a demandé de pratiquer un interrogatoire psychologique poussé et nous avons eut des aveux.  
-il… il a fait ça ? demanda Kili sous le choc.  
-oui mon ami, il l'a fait ! Termina Bofur avec un grand sourire.

Les yeux de Kili devinrent aussi gros que des balles de tennis : Fili était passé outre la manière de gouverner de leur oncle et s'était autant imposé ?  
-sacré Fili, murmura Kili, il a du cran.  
-ce n'est pas une surprise quand on y repense, ajouta Bofur, vous avez toujours été des nains au caractère bien trempé et ton frère avait une revanche à prendre. Heureusement pour nous et pour toi il l'a fait dans les règles de l'art. Ce qui veut dire que ton innocence va être établit par Décrédibilisation de Loarn.  
-vraiment ? Tu penses que ça pourrait marcher ?  
-vu la somme d'argent que ce salop à voler… oui ! J'ai vu les chiffres c'est effarant !

Jamais Kili n'avait été aussi heureux. Son innocence pouvait enfin être prouvée ! Le jeune nain n'en croyais pas ses oreilles mais Bofur le certifiait : aux yeux de la loi d'Erebor, il serait libre de revenir à Erebor et de reprendre sa place de prince héritier auprès de son frère. Kili vint prendre son ami dans ses bras pour pouvoir dissimuler ses larmes de crocodiles.  
-Fili a prévu de faire un procès à Loarn, en public bien sur car ce salop à voler le peuple d'Erebor tout entier. Et par cette occasion il demandera au peuple que tu redeviennes un prince héritier, déclara Bofur, je pense que tu peux être confiant Kili. Ah je suis tellement fier de Fili !  
-moi aussi, déclara Kili avec un sourire tendre.

A présent, il avait tellement hâte de rentrer retrouver son frère ! Bofur lui demanda tout de même de garder le silence par rapport à Thorin. Fili souhaitait lui apprendre de vive voix ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers mois. C'était important pour lui. Le jeune nain promit et redirigea son regard vers Erebor. Observer la montagne était moins douloureux. Soudain, une idée plus sombre refit surface.  
-et mon neveu ?

Bofur faillit s'étouffer dans sa bière mais se reprit et se racla la gorge avant de répondre. Il savait qu'il s'agissait qu'un sujet qui pouvait être difficile.  
-ça… ça ne te gène pas d'évoquer le sujet ?  
-non, je me suis fait une raison après ces années. Je ne vais pas être en colère toute ma vie si ? Alors le petit ?  
-Kila ? Oh c'est ton portrait craché ! Enfin… tu m'as compris, vu que tu es le portrait craché de ta mère et Thorin.  
-j'ai saisi l'idée, il ne ressemble pas du tout à Fili ?  
-si, répondit Bofur en sortant un saucisson aux noisettes de son sac, il a hérité de ses yeux clairs. Et aussi de son caractère. Tu verras c'est un amour ! En y réfléchissant bien il n'a pas prit grand-chose de sa mère… et tant mieux je n'arrive pas à l'apprécier cette naine.

S'il avait le caractère de Fili, Kili ne se doutait pas que ce petit Kila lui plairait.  
-qu'est ce qui cloche avec sa femme ? demanda Kili très curieux.  
-pourrais pas dire, répondit Bofur en haussant les épaules, elle est… très à cheval sur les convenances, elle n'apprécie pas être mêler au bon peuple. Donc je te laisse imaginer sa tête quand nous sommes tous à table autour de Thorin et Fili ! Bref ! Pas franchement d'atomes crochus entre nous et elle. Bifur l'insulte régulièrement, tu sais comment il est !

Kili ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, sentant qu'il allait beaucoup se rapprocher de ses anciens compagnons de route ! Un « ennemi » commun si on pouvait parler d'ennemis.  
-ils s'aiment ? demanda Kili avec crainte.  
-ah ton avis imbécile ! s'exclama Bofur, Fili l'a épousé à peine quelques mois après ton départ pour rétablir l'honneur de la famille royale et lui a fait un fils dans la foulée. Depuis la naissance de Kila, ton frère passe tout son temps hors de ses appartements et donc loin de sa femme pour s'occuper des affaires du royaume. Fais-moi confiance, les regards que lance Fili à Singri son épouse n'ont rien à voir avec ceux qu'il te lançait.

Kili soupira et essuya ses larmes de la paume de sa main avant de finir sa chope de bière d'une traite. Il piqua quelques tranches de saucisson malgré les exclamations de Bofur et les avala avec délice.  
-je ne serais pas étonné qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils soient en train d'être en désaccord à cause de la cohabitation difficile… Fili attend ton retour avec impatience ! S'il n'avait pas eut le royaume à tenir et son fils, il serait venu avec nous sans aucune doute !

Bofur termina le saucisson avant de se rendre compte que Nori râlerait en découvrant qu'il n'y avait plus. Kili le remercia et retourna à la fenêtre pour admirer la montagne. A présent l'attente serait encore plus longue et difficile à supporter !

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Thorin et Dwalin jouaient aux échecs alors que Bilbo fumait sur le divan. Après un bon bain chaud et un bon repas, les compagnons de voyages n'avaient jamais été aussi détendus. Frodon dormait profondément dans la chambre de Tilda, celle-ci veillant à faire descendre la fièvre. Bilbo n'avait eut aucun problème à laisser son neveu entre ses mains expertes, même si elles étaient très jeunes.  
-Thorin, il faudrait que je te parle d'une chose importante, déclara Dwalin après avoir déplacé l'un de ses pions, c'est à propos de Fili.  
-quoi Fili ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Thorin en relevant la tête brusquement.  
-ce qu'il a fait plutôt, répondit Dwalin, rien de grave ! Rassures toi. Il voulait t'en parler lui-même mais par loyauté envers toi je t'en parle.

Dwalin expliqua vaguement les dispositions que Fili avait prises contre Loarn, en choisissant soigneusement les mots employés. Plus son discours avançait, plus le visage de Thorin devenait blanc et plus Bilbo s'agitait sur son siège. Cette nouvelle était brutale mais Thorin accusa le coup. Le petit hobbit se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, très nerveux.  
-ça va Thorin ? demanda Dwalin inquiet, écoute tu ne dois pas en vouloir au petit !

Thorin s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège et poussa un profond soupir. Il sentit les mains de Bilbo se glisser sur ses épaules, les massant doucement. Elles sentaient le tabac de la Comté mais restaient douces et réconfortantes. Les agissements de Fili le choquaient mais il se tut. Dwalin et Bilbo attendirent patiemment que le roi nain ouvre la bouche, refusant de le brusquer.  
-je lui avais pourtant dis qu'il ne devait pas faire de bêtise ! s'exclama Thorin en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage, mais pourquoi il a fait tout ça ?! Le peuple…  
-le peuple a très bien réagi à la nouvelle, le coupa Dwalin, arrête d'être paralysé par les réactions de tes gens. Fili a étalées les choses dans le temps et il a bien fait les choses. Il a respecté tous les protocoles, a accumulés des preuves financières solides.

Thorin ne répondit pas, lança un regard mauvais vers son meilleur ami. Il était en colère, oui ! En colère ! Fili n'avait pas respecté ses directives, il aurait dû s'en douter…  
-écoute Thorin, il aurait put tout faire à l'envers, être brutal et terroriser les gens mais non ! Il n'a pas laissé son désir de vengeance lui faire perdre la tête. Nous… nous sommes très fier de lui avec Balin. Je pense que tu devrais l'être aussi.

Bilbo envoya un regard qui voulait tout dire à leur ami qui comprit qu'il était préférable qu'il quitte la pièce. Il laissa son ami entre de bonnes mains, priant pour que la colère de Thorin retombe rapidement qu'il comprenne le travail remarquable de son neveu ces derniers mois. Thorin finit par se lever et alla regarder les portes d'Erebor par la fenêtre.  
Le hobbit avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas brusquer ce nain pour exprimer ses sentiments.  
-tu vas bien ? demanda timidement Bilbo.  
-je…je ne sais pas.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Pendant plus de vingt minutes, Bilbo joua seul aux échecs en tournant le plateau à chaque tour. Pendant ce temps, Thorin réfléchissait, les yeux rivés sur les lanternes du chemin de ronde au loin. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait de se ruer dans Erebor et de donner trois claques à Fili pour lui avoir désobéit. Ah si… les autres et Frodon. Finalement il se tourna et alla se rassoir en face de Bilbo.  
-tu en penses quoi ? demanda Thorin.  
-ce que j'en pense est important ? rétorqua Bilbo étonné.  
-pour moi oui, répondit le nain en baissant les yeux, aide moi à y voir plus clair… s'il te plait.

Bilbo hocha la tête et stoppa sa partie d'échec contre lui-même.  
-je ne vais pas répéter ce qu'à dit Dwalin, tu devrais être fier de lui. Il a fait ce que tu n'as pas été capable de faire, motivé par son désir de vengeance. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu es un mauvais roi, loin de la ! Il est simplement différent. Brillant comme tu l'es, mais différent.  
-lui a été en mesure de faire justice… J'ai gérer cette affaire de manière idiote, je ne suis pas digne d'être rois sous la Montagne.  
-ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama Bilbo, une erreur ne peut pas tout remettre en cause ! Fili ne supporterait pas que tu dises une chose pareille ! Ni Kili, malgré toute sa rancœur ! On en revient toujours au même problème : pardonnes-toi cette erreur pour aller de l'avant. Retrouve ta confiance en toi !

Thorin soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Attristé, Bilbo se leva et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, relevant son menton pour le forcer à le regarder.  
-je n'aurais plus aucune crédibilité auprès du peuple après le passage sur le trône de Fili, murmura Thorin.  
\- sauf si Fili te laisse reprendre les rênes et c'est ce qu'il fera j'en suis sur, sinon Dwalin ne t'en aurait pas parlé. Je pense que Fili se doute de ta réaction mais il ne veut pas te faire de tord. Ait confiance en lui aussi.  
-si tu le dis, répliqua Thorin en fermant les yeux, j'ai l'impression de n'être plus à la hauteur. D'avoir tout perdu.  
-Thorin… Tu as reprit Erebor alors que tous te prenaient pour un fou, tu as vaincu le mal qui avait rendu ton grand-père fou, tu as tué Azog et tu as redressé Erebor en à peine quelques années seulement ! J'ai toujours eut confiance en toi, la compagnie aussi, tes neveux en premier ! Ils ne te tourneront pas le dos !

Un gros bisou atterrit sur la joue du roi. Pas un bisou romantique mais réconfortant, comme on en faisait aux enfants après un gros chagrin. Thorin finit par hocher la tête et vint soulever Bilbo dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort contre lui.  
-merci mon hobbit.

Le trouble de Thorin n'était pas évaporé grâce à ce bisou mais il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. La nuit porte conseil, donc Thorin alla s'allonger sur le lit dans l'espoir de dormir. Bilbo se chargea de demander à Bard de les excuser pour leur absence au dîner. L'ex batelier leurs assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, ils devraient par contre les invité à Erebor dans le mois pour se rattraper !  
-je m'en souviendrais, lui assura Bilbo avant de remonter dans leur chambre en souriant.

0000000000

Cette nuit la, Fili signait des dizaines de rapport des conseillers dans son bureau, avec son fils en train de jouer avec des nains soldats en bois en face de la cheminée. Les dialogues imaginaires que Kila faisait résonner dans la pièce avaient le don de le détendre dans toutes les situations. Fili devait bien l'admettre : il se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis la naissance de son fils. Normalement le petit aurait put être couché mais Fili l'avait autorisé à veiller à ses côtés quelques heures supplémentaires.  
-papa ? demanda Kili en venant faire galoper un poney de bois sur le bureau.  
-oui mon fils ? Papa travaille pour le moment.  
-il arrive quand tonton Kili ? déclara l'enfant en escaladant les jambes de son père pour s'installer sur ses genoux.  
-très bientôt, répondit Fili en essayant de faire de la place entre son enfant et le bureau pour pouvoir rédiger.  
-mais tu as déjà dit ça il y a longtemps ! répliqua Kila en bougonnant, moi je veux qu'il m'apprenne à tirer à l'arc ! C'est Balin qui m'a dit qu'il était le meilleur !  
-et Balin a raison, personne ne tire mieux que ton oncle Kili. Tu sais, le roi elfe Thranduil m'a envoyé une lettre pour m'avertir que Kili et Thorin avaient quitté la forêt, ils seront là vite.

L'enfant lui fit un grand sourire avant d'entourer le cou de son père de ses petits bras et l'embrasser sur la joue. C'est alors que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Ori suivit de Balin. Le petit script semblait surexcité et au comble de la joie. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et Balin tenait un petit message dans ses mains. Une minuscule lettre qu'on avait attaché à la patte d'un corbeau.  
-Fili, commença Ori, nous avons des nouvelles de Dale ! Thorin et Kili y sont en ce moment même !  
-vraiment ? C'est… oh c'est fantastique ! Quand arriverons-t-il ? Pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus directement ?  
-ils resteront sur place car le neveu de Bilbo, Frodon était trop malade pour voyager plus longtemps. Ils partiront aux premières lueurs demain matin, répondit Balin sans cacher sa joie.

Fili poussa un grand soupir de soulagement puis laissa tomber sa plume sur son parchemin, tâchant la page d'une énorme tâche d'encre. Kila resta accroché à son cou tel un bébé chimpanzé alors que Fili rejoignait ses deux amis. La paperasse devrait attendre, il devait absolument prévenir Dis.  
-Balin, dis à Bombur de préparer un dîner digne de leur retour pour demain soir ! Il va falloir prévoir une date pour le procès de Loarn ! Ah… et aussi prévenir Thorin par rapport à ça.  
-ne t'inquiète pas mon gars, tout va bien se passer. Tu vas retrouver ton âme sœur, c'est une chance inouïe !

Le vieux conseiller prit Fili dans ses bras et le serra très fort, au point d'en faire gémir Kila de suffocation coincé entre les deux. Le jeune roi passa ensuite comme un ouragan avec son fils dans ses bras pour monter les escaliers quatre à quatre vers les appartements de sa mère. Balin finit par éclater de rire, soulagé de voir son jeune protéger retrouver son sourire et sa joie !  
Les nains et les naines s'écartaient vivement du chemin du roi et finissaient par sourire au son des rires du petit prince. Fili arriva chez sa mère, presque essoufflé et frappa à peine avant d'entrée. Le nain découvrit d'abord sa propre femme assise dans le premier salon de la princesse Dis. Pourquoi ce moment parfait devait être gâché ?  
-bonsoir mon fils, déclara Dis.  
-grand-mère ! s'exclama Kila avant de lui sauter dans les bras, oh maman est la aussi !  
-oh ! Comment va mon petit fils préféré ? Fili quel bon vent t'amène ?  
-maman, Thorin et Kili sont enfin arrivés à Dale, ils seront à Erebor demain dans la matinée.

Sous le choc, Dis se laissa tomber sur un siège, les mains tremblantes. Fili accompagna sa chute en la tenant par les épaules et la serra contre lui, pour la première fois depuis des mois. La princesse fondit en larmes, emprisonnant les mains de son fils aînés dans les siennes. Cette fois ci, ce fut des larmes de joie. Kila s'éloigna pour rejoindre les bras de sa mère. Singri patienta que les larmes de sa belle mère se calme, ne se sentant pas concerner par toute cette émotion partagée.  
-merci Fili, mille fois merci… Je ne sais pas comment te remercier !  
-en arrêtant de broyer du noir s'il te plait maman, répondit Fili en se forçant à sourire, je ne peux plus de te voir être malheureuse.

Dis ne répondit pas mais embrassa sa main de son fils. Ils retrouvaient un semblant de complicité, l'un comme l'autre en profitait déjà.  
-navré si j'ai interrompu votre conversation, répondit alors Fili en posant son regard sur Singri.  
-nous parlions de toi, viens t'assoir il faut que nous parlions. Singri est venu jusqu'à moi pour faire part de ses inquiétudes.  
-vis à vis de quoi ?  
-de ta relation avec ton frère, répondit Dis en baissant les yeux, et donc de ton engagement auprès d'elle dans les mois à venir.

Fili sursauta, des frissons lui parcourant le dos. Sa femme le regardait avec insistance, tout comme sa mère. Il se faisait peut-être des idées mais mieux valait éviter un désastre tout de suite. Le jeune nain prit sa mère par le bras et la força à le suivre dans la cuisine à l'extrémité de l'appartement, loin des oreilles de sa chère et tendre femme. Dis se laissa faire, trop épuisée physiquement par la dépression pour répliquer.  
Avec violence Fili claqua la porte et fit face à sa mère, lui serrant violemment le bras. A cet instant, la flamme de complicité qui était apparu quelques instants plus tôt s'éteignit.  
-je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ? Presta le roi suppléant, qu'est ce qu'elle a avec Kili ?  
-et bien… elle se pose des questions.  
-par rapport à quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis ?!

Dis dégagea son bras et se braqua contre l'évier de la cuisine, furieuse d'avoir été percé à jour.  
-je n'ai rien dit ! Mais je pourrais !  
-ah oui ! Tu prendrais le risque de donner à certaines personnes le mobile de renvoyer Kili en exil ? Tu voudrais que ma relation avec la naine qui tu m'as choisi se détériore encore plus ? C'est ça que tu veux ?  
-arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Singri est une très bonne mère et épouse ! répliqua Dis d'un air furieux.  
-une bonne mère je suis d'accord mais une bonne épouse laisse moi te contredire !

Devant l'air ahuri de sa mère, Fili sentit la colère monter sans qu'il puisse la retenir. Dis semblait réellement étonné d'apprendre que le courant ne passait pas entre son fils et sa belle fille.  
Ivre de fureur, Fili laissa toute la tension accumulée ces derniers mois s'évacuée. Il saisit la première chose qui lui tomber sous la main, une tasse en verre, et la projeta contre le mur ! Dis poussa un couinement mais se pétrifia sur place. Ce genre d'excès de violence n'était pas le genre de Fili, loin de la ! Elle attendit qu'il se calme en se faisant le plus discrète possible. L'appartement se fit aussi silencieux d'un cimetière.  
-si tu n'étais pas restée cloitré ici plus d'un an tu aurais put le remarquer par toi-même, déclara Fili en joignant ses mains dans le dos, ce mariage arrangé était une terrible erreur, je n'aurais jamais dut accepter de te faire plaisir !

Fili se rapprocha alors tout près de sa mère pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
-Kili est le seul à pouvoir me rendre heureux, Singri n'en sera jamais capable, que ça te plaise ou non. Je pensais que tu avais accepté notre relation. Du moins que tu t'étais fait une raison. Et…Et si jamais tu dis quelque chose à cette naine par rapport à Kili et moi, cela posera beaucoup de problèmes. Pas seulement pour moi, mais pour Thorin, pour Kila même. Pour Kili. Alors je te suggère de filtrer les informations que tu donnes… maman !

Dis hocha la tête, terrorisée. Fili inclina la tête pour saluer sa mère puis quitta les lieux en emmenant sa femme et son fils avec lui. Dans l'état dans lequel était Dis, elle pourrait dire n'importe quoi ! Alors que lui et sa joyeuse famille se rendait chez eux, beaucoup de choses tournant dans son esprit. Sa mère était donc prête à dire à Singri que lui et Kili n'étaient pas simplement frères ? C'était la une folie !  
Fili était furieux que ce genre de menace gâche sa joie de revoir Kili et Bilbo ! Pour ne plus y penser, il prit l'initiative de coucher Kila, comme il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps et lui raconta une histoire. Contrairement à Frodon, Kila préférait des histoires de nains et de fêtes. Comment Thorin avait amené le peuple d'Erebor dans les Montagnes Bleues, comment était la vie de son papa dans les villages des hommes. Il apprenait alors à connaître son oncle Kili par l'intermédiaire de ces récits.  
-dis papa ? demanda Kila alors que son père annonçait la fin de l'histoire.  
-oui mon grand ?  
-tu es en colère contre grand-mère ? demanda le petit nain le menton tremblant.

Kila était aussi intelligent que lui à son âge, lui mentir n'aurait servi à rien. Fili l'embrassa sur le front tendrement.  
-un peu, elle a fait quelque chose qui m'a contrarié. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne resterais pas fâché longtemps d'accord ?  
-j'aime pas quand tu es fâché papa, répondit l'enfant en posant sa petite main sur le front de son père, tu as des traits sur ton front quand tu crie.  
-je suis désolé mon chéri, tu n'avais pas à entendre tout ça. Cela ne se reproduira plus. On fait un gros dodo maintenant ?

Le petit garçon serra son immense peluche en forme d'ours dans ses bras, embrassa son père et se laissa border bien serrer avant de fermer les yeux. Le papa poule qu'était le puissant guerrier quitta la pièce à pas de loups et alla rejoindre sa femme dans leur chambre. Elle était en train de manger dans leur lit. Il détestait ça…  
-si vous avez des questions à poser, allez y mais n'allez pas vous plaindre à ma mère, madame.  
-je me demandais si une fois votre frère revenu, vous serez plus attentif aux besoins de votre famille ?  
-c'est-à-dire ? Soyez plus précise.  
-j'ose espérer qu'une fois cette stupide vengeance accomplie et que la justice rétablie je pourrais vous voir plus souvent. Je comprends que vous soyez obnubilés par cette affaire mais je commence à être fatiguée de tout ça ! Depuis que nous sommes mariés j'entends parler de Kili au moins une fois par jour. Je commence à en avoir assez. Votre fils…  
-je n'ai jamais mit mon fils de côté, répliqua Fili, je le garde avec moi aussi souvent que possible et je joue beaucoup avec lui. Ne me demandez pas d'être autant présent auprès de ma famille qu'un marchand pourrait l'être ! Je dois m'occuper d'un royaume !  
-oui et bien plus vite Thorin reprendra sa couronne, mieux ce sera !  
-mettez vous dans le crâne que je reste l'un des conseillers de Thorin, un guerrier et surtout son premier héritier ! C'est pour cela que vous m'avez épousé non ? Si vous vouliez avoir une vie de famille plan plan où votre mari rentre tous les soirs de bonne heure, il fallait choisir quelqu'un d'autre !  
-c'est injuste !  
-injuste ?! cria Fili, vous parlez de mon frère, un prince de sang que vous devrez respecter au même titre que Thorin et ma mère. Mon frère a toujours fait partit de ma vie, et il en fera toujours partie !  
-Kili n'est plus un prince de sang ! lui rappela Singri avec un regard noir.

Fili ouvrit la bouche pour hurler contre elle mais se souvint que son enfant dormait, ou essayait de dormir, dans la pièce d'à côté. Il poussa un long soupir et tourna le dos à sa femme pour retrouver son calme. Singri ne fit rien, seulement une horrible grimace et se mit au lit, lui tournant également le dos. La discussion était close et n'avait mené nulle part. Fili attendit quelques instants, le temps de prendre une décision puis quitta les liens en prenant son manteau et son épée. Sa couronne sous le bras, il quitta les lieux et passa chez Balin pour lui glisser un mot.  
Prochaine étape : les écuries.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Vous les avez attendues! Et les voila! Les fameuses retrouvailles entre Kili et Fili! J'ai tenté de faire sobre mais je crois que la niaiserie à prit le pas sur ma bonne volonté! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !  
Une petite pensée à mon Sucre d'amour pour un passage du chapitre, tu verras si tu le remarque ! ^^  
En espérant que cela vous plaise ! =)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bard et Bain discutaient devant la cheminée dans le salon de leur maison. La ville de Dale était silencieuse, il était minuit passé de deux heures. Les rires de Frodon n'étaient perceptibles, signe qu'il dormait profondément dans la chambre de Tilda. La maison du seigneur de Dale était calme, paisible. Les nains se faisaient discret aussi, après un voyage aussi éprouvant, ils devaient être épuisé.  
-je ne comprends pas comment ils en sont arrivés la, déclara Bain.  
-la politique est un jeu dangereux Bain, et certains l'utilise pour faire le mal, répondit Bard en fixant les flammes, espérons que cela ne nous arrivera pas. Ce qui c'est passé à Erebor doit nous servir d'exemple.  
-Balin nous a répondu à l'instant, leurs corbeaux sont très efficaces. Je m'attendais à ce que certains nains viennent les rejoindre ici mais non.  
-le prince Fili ne s'est pas précipité ici ? C'est étonnant…, admit Bard, bon je vais aller me coucher nous avons une longue journée demain. Je dois retourner à Lake-Town pour régler un problème avec l'arrangement pour les tonneaux de Thranduil. Les délais sont plus long qu'à l'accoutumé il doit y avoir un problème avec les gars en ville.  
-comme souvent depuis que tu ne t'en charge plus toi-même. Je vais rester encore un peu je n'ai pas sommeil.

Bard hocha la tête, voyant que son fils avait beaucoup grandit. Parfois il n'arrivait pas à croire que Bain avait presque dix-sept ans… Il avait la maturité d'un homme accompli, à cause de Smaug et de la Bataille des cinq Armées. A présent Bard pouvait compter sur lui pour le seconder efficacement. Le seigneur de Dale tapota l'épaule de son fils et s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre dans le fond de la maison quand soudain on frappa à la porte.  
Un visiteur à cette heure ci était assez inattendu, Bard et Bain allèrent donc ouvrir ensemble pour plus de sûreté. Percy attendait derrière la porte, visiblement les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil, une silhouette sombre derrière lui.  
-Bard, déclara Percy en le saluant, tu as un visiteur assez spécial.

L'homme se décala pour laisser le mystérieux voyageur entrer dans la lumière. Il fit tomber sa capuche derrière son crane et Bard ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise, vite suivit un grand sourire.  
-Fili ! s'exclama Bain, que faites vous ici ? Balin nous a dit que vous ne viendriez pas !  
-je sais bien. Navré de vous demander cela mais pourrais-je abuser de votre hospitalité ? Je souhaiterais voir mon frère.  
-bien sur, maintenant que vous êtes la nous n'allons pas vous laisser sur le pas de la porte, répondit Bard en l'invitant à entrer.

Fili le remercia et entra dans la grande maison. Il reconnu les affaires de son oncle et des ex-membres de la compagnie ainsi que celui de Bilbo. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et échangea quelques mots avec Bard, banalité et convenance. Heureusement Bard avait bien comprit que le jeune nain était impatient de retrouver une certaine personne car il écourta la discussion et demanda à Bain de le conduire dans les étages. Eclairé par un chandelier Bain le mena deux étages plus haut et le laissa devant la porte de la chambre de Kili, Bofur et Nori.  
-si vous voulez discuter sans réveiller vos amis, la chambre au grenier est vide, déclara Bain en lui donnant une clé.  
-merci.

Bain quitta le couloir pour le rez-de-chaussée, souhaitant finir son livre. Fili attendit que la lumière des bougies ait disparue pour frapper doucement à la porte. Personne ne vint lui répondre : ils devaient être profondément endormis. Il poussa doucement la porte qui par chance, ne grinça pas. Nori et Bofur dormaient bruyamment, à la limite de l'ivresse en vu des pintes de bières vide sur la table. Ils avaient déjà commencé à fêter le retour de Kili apparemment ! Les deux compères remuèrent légèrement quand Fili passa devant leur lit mais heureusement ne se réveillèrent pas.  
Fili se glissa à pas de loups jusqu'à son frère endormi et le contempla quelques secondes les mains tremblantes d'émotion. Le cadet s'était roulé en boule dans sa couverture et Fili vit la dague sous son oreiller. Depuis quand Kili dormait avec une arme? Malgré ces traits tirés et la crispation de ses mains autour de la couverture, Fili trouvait Kili magnifique, tout simplement.

Le jeune roi ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Fili plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son frère qui se réveilla dans un sursaut. Sa main plongea sous son oreiller mais fut stoppée par Fili. La panique s'effaça bien vite pour laisser la place à la surprise dès qu'il croisa les yeux clairs de son frère. Kili alla ouvrir la bouche mais celui-ci mit un doigt devant ses lèvres pour lui demander de ne pas réveillé les autres.  
-Fili ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? chuchota Kili en se redressant.  
\- suis-moi, murmura Fili à son oreille en le prenant par les épaules.

Kili bondit sur ses pieds et suivit Fili sans poser de question, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ils grimpèrent en silence l'étroit escalier en colimaçon jusqu'au grenier. Sous les poutres de bois, le vent leurs glaçait la peau. Il y faisait sombre mais le lit dans le fond de la pièce avait été récemment refait. Dans la semi pénombre de la nuit, Fili trouva quelques bougies à allumer pour avoir de la lumière. La faible lumière se refléta alors sur leurs visages et fit scintiller la couronne de Fili. Les deux compagnons se contemplèrent plusieurs minutes sans bouger, respirant à peine.  
-tu… tu as fière allure, déclara Kili avec un regard douloureux.  
-oh, j'ai oublié de laisser ça à Erebor, répondit Fili en retirant sa couronne pour la déposer sur la table derrière lui, Thorin pourra la reprendre dès demain matin.

La couronne n'était d'une partie de la tenue qui donnait à Fili un air si majestueux. A côté de lui, Kili avait l'impression d'être petit, pouilleux… Indigne de son frère. Et pourtant malgré ces vêtements somptueux et ces ornements, Kili reconnaissait bien le regard généreux et tendre de son frère aîné qui l'avait hanté toutes ces années. Il n'osait tout de même pas se rapprocher de lui, sans savoir pourquoi.  
Fili avança d'un pas et glissa une main sur la joue chaude de son frère. Ce contact les fit tous les deux frissonner. Les barrières tombèrent et Fili saisit son frère brusquement par la taille pour le plaquer contre lui.  
-ta place est auprès de moi Kili, elle l'a toujours été, murmura Fili dans le cou de son frère.

Les larmes chaudes coulèrent le long de la peau du plus jeune qui resserra son emprise autour des épaules de Fili. Ils étaient de nouveau réunis, enfin !  
-oh Kili tu m'as tellement manqué, gémit Fili en serrant Kili plus fort, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué!

Kili pouvait sentir les lèvres de son frère trembler contre sa peau. Les bras qui l'entouraient se resserraient progressivement, comme s'il était un animal sauvage prêt à prendre la fuite.  
-merci d'être venu, murmura Kili dans l'espoir de calmer son compagnon.  
-je ne laisserais plus jamais quiconque s'en prendre à toi, tu m'entends ? déclara Fili en prenant le visage de Kili entre ses mains. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps. C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse tomber !  
-calmes toi Fili, tout va bien, répliqua doucement le plus jeune, je suis la maintenant.

Kili captura les lèvres de son compagnon pour l'empêcher d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Un baiser était ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux le plus besoin en cet instant. Pas de parole ni de promesse mais des gestes, des caresses oubliées depuis quatre ans. Le contact de l'autre était le seul à les faire frissonner et vivre de cette manière. A présent qu'ils se retrouvaient, il était hors de question de se lâcher ! Fili se débarrassa de ses bottes et partit s'allonger sur le lit en attirant son frère avec lui.  
-je veux juste rester contre toi rien de plus, s'il te plait, murmura Fili.  
-d'accord, ne me lâche pas Fili je t'en supplie, répondit Kili avant de se blottir contre lui.

Les mains de Fili se refermèrent autour de l'épaule et de la joue de Kili, le maintenant bien contre son cœur.  
-j'ai cru que j'allais venir fou sans toi, déclara Fili en passant la main dans les cheveux sombres lui chatouillant la joue.

Kili leva la tête et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, lui assurant que lui aussi avait de nombreuses fois faillit perdre la raison.  
Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, la chaleur d'un corps auprès de lui le réchauffait. Celle de Singri le laissait de glace, ne le réconfortait plus. Peut-être que dans les premiers mois la naine avait comblé un peu la solitude de son mari mais très vite, l'absence de Kili ne le harcelait. A présent, Fili se sentait enfin complet.  
L'aîné des frères se réjouissait d'avoir poussé la porte de sa chambre en pleine nuit pour rejoindre Dale : l'une des meilleures décisions qu'il avait prise ce mois-ci ! Loin d'Erebor et de sa femme, de la politique, Fili serrait simplement l'amour de sa vie dans ses bras, sans pouvoir s'endormir. Ils restaient la, émus et heureux de pouvoir se retrouver après quatre longues années de souffrance.

oo

Le lendemain matin, Thorin et Bilbo furent réveillés par des hurlements très significatifs : ceux de Bofur et Nori. Ils s'habillèrent en quatrième vitesse et sortirent dans le couloir pour tomber sur leurs deux amis aux abois, à moitié habillés et les cheveux en batailles.  
-qu'est ce que ça signifie ?! Rugit Thorin.  
-Kili ! Kili n'est plus dans sa chambre ! s'exclama Bofur.  
-il est surement en bas pour le petit déjeuné arrêtez de vous affolé les gars, répliqua Bilbo en riant à moitié.

Les deux amis s'immobilisèrent, comme s'ils comprenaient que cette possibilité était tout à fait légitime. Et du coup qu'ils avaient réveillé toute la maison pour rien. Le regard polaire que Thorin posa sur eux les décida à s'excuser platement puis à se rendre au rez-de-chaussée assez rapidement. Thorin soupira avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Bilbo avant de suivre leurs deux amis. Ce réveil en sursaut leurs avait ouvert l'appétit.  
D'ailleurs une délicieuse odeur de bacon et d'œuf brouillés les guidèrent dans la salle à manger. Comme l'avait prédit Bilbo, Kili mangeait tranquillement son petit déjeuné. Bofur alla lui faire un câlin exagérément émotif, sous les regards amusés des autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Une autre bonne surprise les attendait autour de la table garnie : Fili. Il mangeait tranquillement entre son frère et Gloin. Thorin ne sut pas quoi dire dans un premier temps mais Fili prit les devant :  
-Thorin, Bilbo, je suis ravie de vous revoir ! s'exclama le jeune nain en venant les prendre contre lui.

Dwalin observa la scène, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. D'un regard Thorin comprit Fili savait qu'il avait vendu la mèche. Fili s'attendait à se faire remonter les bretelles maintenant mais Thorin se contenta de lui sourire.  
-on réglera ça plus tard, murmura Thorin à son neveu.

La tension n'était pas aussi forte que Bilbo et Dwalin l'auraient crut. Le roi Thorin vint embrasser son autre neveu et s'installa à la table à côté d'eux pour manger. Après tout cela ne servirait à rien de faire une scène chez Bard, qui avait eut la gentillesse de leur offrir le gîte et le couvert pour la nuit.  
-c'est une vrai surprise de te voir ici, déclara Bilbo à Fili, tu es arrivé dans la nuit ?  
-oui, je ne pouvais pas attendre de vous revoir.

Bilbo pouffa de rire, pas très discrètement et le comprit bien vite. Alors que Tilda lui versa du jus d'orange dans son verre, il faisait tout pour ne pas croiser le regard des deux neveux de Thorin. C'est alors que Frodon entra dans la pièce en courant et en riant : sauvé par le gong ! Le petit hobbit grimpa sur les genoux de son oncle et demanda à pouvoir manger la. Il avait encore des joues rouges de fièvre même si celle-ci avait légèrement baissée.  
-j'ai mal à la tête, gémit le petit hobbit en se blottissant contre Bilbo.  
-tu as faim ? Regarde je peux te faire une tartine avec de la confiture à la fraise.

Le petit regarda la tartine quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête et de la porter à sa bouche. Thorin sourit, comme la plupart des gens dans la pièce, soulagé que Frodon aille mieux.  
-quand l'appétit va tout va, déclara Bofur.

Frodon entamait sa deuxième tartine de confiture à la mûre quand il remarqua un nain qu'il ne connait pas. Ce nain la n'avait pas même couleur de cheveux que les autres et beaucoup de tresses, pas comme Kili ou Thorin ! Fili lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main.  
-Bilbo, c'est qui lui ? demanda Frodon.  
-on ne montre pas du doigt Frodon, répliqua Bilbo en cachant le doigt impoli, c'est le grand frère de Kili, Fili !  
-pourquoi ils ont presque le même nom ? Leurs parents n'avaient pas d'idées ? demanda alors Frodon.

Pendant que toute l'assemblée, sauf Thorin et ses neveux, éclataient de rire, Bilbo était devenu rouge pivoine. Il n'avait pas encore été confronté à des questions gênantes de la part de son jeune neveu mais celle la dépassait toutes ses craintes ! Bard le rassura du regard en lui affirmant que Bain et Tilda avaient dit des choses bien plus grave devant des adultes.  
Fili finit par sourire et se lever pour aller saluer le petit hobbit.  
-je suis désolé, déclara Frodon en baissa la tête alors que Fili s'agenouillait près de lui.  
-Fili je te présente Frodon, mon neveu. Un sacré caractère comme tu peux le remarquer…

Fili lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire et le naturel du petit hobbit revint au galop.  
-Je m'appelle Frodon !  
-et moi Fili, je suis le frère de Kili. Et j'ai un fils qui est un peu plus petit que toi et qui s'appelle Kila. Ça te plairait de jouer avec lui à Erebor ?  
-oh oui ! Bilbo t'as vu il a de grandes moustaches ! C'est drôle !

Les moustaches étaient toujours une curiosité pour les enfants ! Fili l'avait comprit avec son propre fils qui adorait jouer. Frodon sautillaient sur les genoux de Bilbo de joie à l'idée de pouvoir passer du temps avec un autre enfant. Tous avaient hâte de retourner à Erebor ! Fili savait que les autres ex membres de la compagnie les attendaient déjà aux portes de la Montagne Solitaire. Sans parler de Dis qui devait encore pleurer d'émotion à l'idée de retrouver son bébé.

La seule ombre au tableau était pour Fili qui savait que sa charmante épouse ne se montrera pas aussi aimable qu'elle devrait à cause de leur dispute de la veille. Malgré les rires de ses compagnons autour de la table, Fili ne trouvait pas l'appétit et sa bonne humeur, redoutant le comportement de sa femme.

000000000000

Ce moment arrive bien plus vite que prévu au gout de Fili. Ils avaient reprit la route directement après le petit déjeuné. Fili et Kili avaient chevauché côte à côte tout en parlant de beaucoup de chose. Le prince héritier avait montré à son frère cadet et à Bilbo par la même occasion les restaurations des nains géants de pierres entourant les portes d'Erebor. Thorin avait fiat débuter les travaux pour leurs donner leur splendeur passée. L'un d'eux, qui avait été démoli avant la Bataille des Cinq Armées par la compagnie elle-même, était à présent refait et magnifique.  
Balin avait organisé le retour de Kili au sein de la Montagne Solitaire très simplement, comme l'avait demandé Thorin. Tous deux savaient que le jeune prince n'aurait pas souhaité de grandes cérémonies, du moins pour l'instant. En vu du visage ravi de Kili de passer par l'entrée secondaire, ils ne s'étaient pas trompés.  
-oh Kili, comment c'est bon de te revoir ! s'exclama Balin en le prenant dans ses bras.

L'émotion du vieux conseiller était évidente et Thorin crut même déceler quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Kili le serra très fort contre lui, la gentillesse de son ancien professeur lui avait tant manqué ! L'émotion des autres membres de la compagnie était papable.  
-j'en connais qui vont être heureux de te revoir mon gars !  
-je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir maman ? C'est pour ça que je suis la après tout, répondit Kili en jetant un regard vers son oncle.  
-pas que pour ça mon gars ! répliqua Balin avec un grand sourire, plus maintenant ! Allons-y ! Le plus tôt sera le mieux !

Le groupe n'essaya en aucun cas de se cacher, ils rejoignirent la section de la Montagne correspondant aux domiciles de la famille royales la tête haute et très fière pour certains. La plupart des gens du peuple qu'ils croisèrent présentèrent leurs respects et leurs vœux de bienvenus à Thorin. Plusieurs compliments sur son neveu Fili se glissèrent dans les éloges, ce qui plut beaucoup au concerné. Quand à Kili, il était reconnu toujours au dernier moment, et les réactions étaient les mêmes : l'étonnement et la suspicion ! « Etait-ce vraiment le prince déchu ? » « Le prince Kili est de retour ! » Les rumeurs se répandirent aussi vite qu'une bourrasque au sommet de la montagne.  
-même Loarn du fond de sa cellule le saura, murmura Bofur à Bilbo avec un grand sourire.  
-et tant mieux, c'est une grande joie de vous revoir Bilbo, déclara Dori, votre neveu est très mignon ! Il faudra que vous veniez manger à la maison !  
-merci Dori, je suis vraiment très heureux d'être de retour. Pour le repas ce sera avec plaisir !

La conversation fut coupée car leur arrivée devant les appartements de la princesse Dis. Sa femme de compagnie leur ouvrit et manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers quand elle vit Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne sur le pas de la porte.  
-la princesse Dis est-elle la ? demanda Thorin poliment.  
-elle… elle est dans son bain votre Majesté.  
-veuillez lui dire que ses fils l'attendent dans le salon.

La naine déguerpit vers la salle de bain, toute tremblante d'excitation. Dis ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que son fils cadet arrive si vite de Dale. Pourtant, Kili était à peine installé sur l'un des nombreux canapés du salon aux côtés de Fili que Dis déboula de sa salle de bain habillée mais les cheveux en bataille et encore humides. Elle poussa un hurlement hystérique en découvrant que les dires de sa dame de compagnie étaient vrais.  
-merci mon frère ! Merci de m'avoir rendu mon bébé ! s'écria la princesse en étouffant son fils cadet dans ses bras.  
-maman je ne suis plus un bébé, répliqua Kili.  
-tais toi tu seras toujours mon bébé, répliqua à son tour Dis en le couvrant de baiser, oh je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois la !

Un peu à l'écart resté aux côtés de Balin et Bofur, Bilbo savourait ses ultimes retrouvailles, serrant un Frodon encore fatigué de sa fièvre dans ses bras. Le réveil très tôt de ce matin se faisait sentir. Dis se sépara enfin de son enfant pour venir serrer contre elle son beau-frère.  
-merci à vous une nouvelle fois maître Bilbo, une fois de plus vous aidez ma famille. J'espère que vous resterez quelques temps à nos côtés avec votre fils !  
-oh ce n'est pas son fils ! s'exclama Thorin en prenant Bilbo de vitesse, il s'agit de son neveu. Tu n'as pas oublié, c'est pour cela qu'il a dut quitter Erebor…  
-oh oui suis-je bête ! Veuillez m'excuser Bilbo !

Bilbo lui sourit, un peu gêné mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur cet oubli.  
-c'est dans mes projets en effet, je souhaite rester le plus longtemps possible, répondit Bilbo, il faudrait donner quelque chose à Frodon pour sa fièvre, il semblerait qu'elle soit de retour.  
-on va l'amener à Oin, il a de très bon remède, répondit Thorin en caressant le dos de Frodon qui commençait à pleurer de fatigue. Dis, on te laisse avec Kili, vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire.

Dis hocha la tête et tourna la tête vers Fili, dans l'espoir qu'il accepte de rester mais celui-ci leur annonça qu'il avait certaines choses à voir avec Thorin et Balin. De toute évidence, il ne lui avait pardonné ce qui c'était passé la veille. Il lui en voulait beaucoup et il allait en parler avec Kili, Dis en était certain.  
-on se retrouve plus tard d'accord ? demanda Fili en prenant son frère par l'épaule, je viendrais te chercher dans une heure.

Le cadet sourit et laissa son frère le prendre dans ses bras pour un câlin réconfortant. Cela ne leur plaisait pas plus que cela d'être séparer aussi tôt après s'être retrouvé mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Thorin prit Bilbo par le bras et entraîna le petit groupe hors des appartements, comprenant que sa sœur devait avoir un temps seule à seule avec son fils cadet. Dwalin lui dit qu'il allait rester derrière la porte au cas où Kili aurait besoin de quelque chose.  
-très bien, on va chez Oin et après on ira dans mon bureau. Fili Balin vous nous accompagnez ? Bofur, Nori et Gloin vous aller prévenir Ori d'organiser une petit conférence pour annoncer le retour de Kili s'il vous plait !

Fili poussa un profond soupir de soulagement : son oncle avait déjà reprit son rôle de roi sous la Montagne. Quand ils furent dans le couloir, Fili stoppa le groupe et retira la lourde couronne de ses cheveux pour la tendre à Thorin.  
-j'ai crut comprendre que tu as apprécié l'utiliser, déclara froidement Thorin.  
-c'est vrai que pendant un temps j'ai aimé l'avoir sur la tête, admit Fili en soutenant fièrement son regard, mais à présent que ma tâche est accomplie je te la rends sans arrière pensée. Je sais que Dwalin t'a tout dit. Thorin…je n'ai pas voulu te tourner en ridicule, en autant cas ! Je souhaitais simplement faire justice et on m'en a donné l'occasion.  
-et apparemment tu as fait les choses dans les règles, en respectant nos lois, compléta Thorin avec un regard complice vers Dwalin et Bilbo.

L'oncle et le neveu se scrutèrent quelques secondes puis la tension disparut tout naturellement. Thorin finit par sourire et reprit sa couronne.  
-c'est bon, je passe l'éponge. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, tu as bien agit. Mais il n'empêche que tu as accueillit mon départ avec l'idée de pouvoir régler tes comptes. J'espère que tu en es conscient. La prochaine fois, je souhaiterai que tu m'en parle.  
-oui mon oncle, tu peux compter sur moi.

La conversation s'arrêta avec une accolade. Le groupe se divisa alors en deux, l'un vers la salle des rois et l'autre vers l'infirmerie. Ils étaient tous étonnés que Thorin n'ait pas plus montré sa colère, car elle était encore présente. Et pourtant le roi sous la Montagne était parvenu à ravaler sa fierté et à admettre le travail de son neveu. Thorin avait comprit que laisser exploser sa frustration sur Fili n'arrangerait rien, surtout grâce à Bilbo et Dwalin en fait. Et aussi grâce à ses erreurs passées.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'immense infirmerie d'Oin, aux allures de cathédrale parfaitement organisé. Plusieurs infirmières et infirmiers nains travaillaient sur des bureaux sur les côtés à tester des remèdes et des potions, comme des sorciers. Frodon trouva ses pièces austères et inquiétantes, serrant ses bras plus fort autour du cou de son oncle. Il était de nouveau brûlant contre la peau de Bilbo qui espérait qu'Oin pourrait s'occuper rapidement de son bout de chou. Le vieux guérisseur travaillait avec un nain plus jeune à panser la blessure d'un forgeron. Dès qu'il vit Thorin, il laissa son apprenti prendre le relais et s'avança vers eux avec un grand sourire.  
-Bilbo ! Quelle surprise ! s'écria Oin en saisissant son appareil auditif, qui est ce petit être ?  
-il s'appelle Frodon c'est mon neveu, répondit Bilbo, il a attrapé froid sur le chemin. Il a de la fièvre, pourtant il avait bon appétit ce matin.  
-bonjour petit Frodon, je suis Oin ! Tu veux bien me montrer où tu as mal ?

Frodon poussa un gémissement et se mit à pleurnicher dans le cou de Bilbo. Celui-ci suivit Oin jusqu'à un lit et y déposa son fardeau humide de larmes. Il déclara d'un air effronté que le guérisseur avait un accent bizarre et qu'il était sans doute trop vieux pour s'occuper de lui.  
-Frodon, tu ne dois pas parler comme ça aux gens sous prétexte que tu es malade ! répliqua Bilbo d'un air sévère, tu es gentil et tu réponds aux questions d'Oin !

Le ton autoritaire de Bilbo étonna tous les nains présents, Thorin et Fili en premiers. Ils n'avaient pas été habitué à ce genre de discours venant de lui lors de la reconquête d'Erebor ni lors de son court séjour quatre ans auparavant. Dans ses souvenirs, Fili se rappelait d'un ton similaire venant de son oncle quand ils étaient jeunes… Les nains se jetèrent des regards complices et amusés : leur cambrioleur avait changé.  
Oin finit par obtenir la confiance de Frodon et lui donna une potion, heureusement au goût de vanille, pour le soigner. Frodon tendis les bras vers Bilbo. Finalement ce fut Thorin qui le prit dans ses bras.  
-allez viens on va le coucher, déclara Bilbo en regardant sévèrement son neveu malpoli et souffrant.  
-t'es méchant Bilbo, gémit Frodon, de toute manière j'aime mieux Thorin !

Cette affirmation provoqua un fou rire à peine contrôlable chez Fili et Balin, un air attendrit chez Thorin et une mine déconfite de la part de Bilbo.  
-ce petit a du caractère, murmura Balin à Fili.  
\- une vrai petite famille, répondit Fili avec un clin d'œil.

Bilbo et Thorin ne se retournèrent pas pour objecter et restèrent concentrer sur leur chemin jusqu'à chez le monarque. Leurs joues étaient légèrement rouges. Une famille… ce serait si agréable pour les deux adultes mais était-ce possible ?


	24. Chapter 24

o  
Hello everyboby !  
Dans ce chapitre un lime ! Et ouai je me sentais d'humeur taquine donc un peu de sexy dans ce chapitre ! Les lemons ne sont pas trop mon truc, donc soyez indulgentes ! =)  
Sinon, des explications, des excuses et une fête au programme!  
J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas et que ce sera pas choquant !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
=D

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Thorin fit appeler le conseil dans la salle du trône pour se pencher sur le cas de Loarn. Pour cette occasion exceptionnelle, Dis était présente, assise en face de son frère à l'autre bout de la table. Bilbo avait été invité à siéger une nouvelle fois au conseil car il était directement concerné par l'affaire.  
Kili avait récupérer ses vêtements de prince héritier, bien qu'étant encore un peu gêner. Fili l'air récupérer à ses côtés à la gauche du trône de Thorin et tous pouvaient voir son bonheur.

Pour commencer, Balin et Fili donnèrent toutes les explications sur le déroulement des évènements après le départ de Thorin afin que tous soient bien au courant des choses.  
-Une fois Loarn sevré de son alcoolisme donc après plusieurs jours de délires à répétitions, les négociations avaient put débutées, déclara Balin, gérée par Nori et Dwalin, les interrogatoires se sont enchaînés jusqu'à ce que le nain avoue tout. Loarn a résisté longtemps à la torture psychologique que Nori lui infligé. Il s'était moqué à grande voix de la famille royale et de ses pitoyables membres du conseil, allant jusqu'à maudire ses anciens partisans !

Bofur avait vu dans cette attitude une bonne opportunité d'avoir des aveux des autres membres du conseil resté derrière Loarn ! Sur le coup, plusieurs des vieux croutons autour de la table se ratatinèrent sur leur siège. Certains présentèrent des excuses, honteux.  
-et ba quand on veut on peut, déclara Bofur avec un air malicieux.

Ses compagnons lui sourirent pour le féliciter puis laissèrent Balin reprendre son récit. Plusieurs autres conseillers partisans de Loarn quittèrent alors la salle des rois en s'excusant plusieurs fois de suite. Thorin n'en crut pas ses yeux : ça avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. En jetant un coup d'œil vers son jeune neveu Fili et comprit qu'il avait vraiment bien préparé le terrain.  
-Bofur s'est débrouillé pour que certains de ces nains entendent les propos peu élogieux de Loarn sur eux. Certaines affaires de pots de vins et de vols furent ainsi dévoiler : et ce fut un jeu d'enfant de convaincre les partisans de Loarn de témoigner. Avec toutes ces preuves cont eux, ils ont craqué facilement. Comme nous l'avons vu à l'instant. La boucle était pratiquement bouclée : au bout de plusieurs mois d'interrogatoire et de négociation pour son avantage, Loarn céda. La fatigue et la folie finirent par avoir raison de lui. Nori et Bofur ont obtenu les aveux signés de sa main, comme Fili l'avait demandé.  
-La population a été avertit de son arrestation dans les règles et aussi de ses aveux sur ces fraudes et le montant de ses comptes, preuves à l'appui, ajouta Dwalin, je peux t'assurer que leur opinion sur ce nain ont changé très rapidement.  
-parfait…et maintenant ou est-il ? demanda Thorin.  
-il moisit dans l'un des cachots d'Erebor en attendant d'être envoyé en exil, déclara Fili, il s'agit de sa sentence : Loarn est exilé d'Erebor en vu de ses vols répétés et des torts contre la famille royale.  
-le procès a déjà eut lieu ? S'étonna Bilbo.  
-non, il se fera dans deux jours. Le peuple a exigé qu'il se fasse rapidement. Maintenant que le prince Kili est de retour parmi nous, nous allons pouvoir le faire, déclara Balin.

Quand Balin eut terminé, tous se turent et attendirent la réaction de Thorin. Pour le moment il restait silencieux et réfléchissait en se grattant le menton.  
-je vous félicite tous pour votre travail, déclara enfin le grand roi. Je dois avouer que je suis très impressionné par ta détermination Fili. Je suis fier d'avoir un neveu qui n'a pas peur de prendre les choses en mains. Et fier de mes hommes. Bravo.

Thorin fit une pause pour adresser un sourire sincère à son neveu avant de reprendre. Certaines choses devaient être dites et il n'aurait sûrement pas de seconde chance d'exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le roi prit une grande inspiration et reprit la parole avec un léger tremblement dans la voix :  
-je me rends bien compte que je vous ai déçu par le passé. Vous êtes nombreux à penser que je n'ai pas réagi comme un roi quand Loarn est passé à l'attaque il y a un peu plus de quatre ans maintenant… et vous avez raison. Vous avez parfaitement raison. Si j'avais agi comme l'a fait Fili, ma famille n'aurait pas été aussi tourmentée et votre crédibilité remise en doute.  
-Thorin…, commença Dwalin.  
-laisses moi finir, répliqua doucement Thorin, je reconnais que j'ai manqué de caractère et de détermination devant cette crise. La peur de perdre la confiance du peuple m'a paralysé, laissant ainsi Loarn s'emparer de mon pouvoir. J'en suis maintenant conscient et il ne sert à rien de se justifier plus longtemps.

Les yeux gorgés de larmes, Dis écoutait parler son grand frère en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autres sous la table pour ne pas craquer. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre ces mots de sa bouche.  
-Dis, je t'ai blessé par mon incompétence. Je t'ai privé de l'un de tes fils. Fili…tu as perdu la personne la plus importante à tes yeux. Tu as été dans l'obligation de porter la couronne plus tôt que prévu et à te marier sans sentiment ce qui est la pire des choses pour moi. Je connais ton attachement aux règles d'Erebor mais te voir te sacrifier à ma place m'a beaucoup fait de peine, même si je ne t'ai jamais rien fait savoir. Quant à toi Kili, tu as été privé de ta liberté et de tes droits de prince de sang, condamné à l'exil. Tu as été le seul à m'avoir directement reproché mon comportement peu de temps avant ton exil : tu m'as reproché de n'avoir pas tenu ma promesse de protéger notre famille. Tu avais raison et je renouvelle cette promesse que cette je fois je tiendrai.

Kili hocha plusieurs fois la tête, visiblement très ému par le discours solennel de son oncle. Fili n'était pas dans un meilleur état…  
-pourrez vous me pardonner ? demanda enfin le roi en parcourant l'assistance du regard.  
-je pense que si tes compagnons ne t'avaient pas pardonnés il y a longtemps, aucun d'entre eux ne serait à tes côtés aujourd'hui, répondit timidement Bilbo.  
-bien sur que nous te pardonnons, ajouta Fili.

Thorin baissa le menton et essuya furtivement une larme que personne n'eut l'audace ne relevé. Extrêmement soulagé que ses proches acceptent ses plates excuses. Enfin il avait trouvé le courage de tout exprimé, tout leur dire ! Ces paroles qu'il avait gardé pour lui après le départ de son plus jeune neveu avaient été prononcées : il pouvait à présent passer à autre chose et regarder l'avenir sans se sentir honteux.  
Même si avant d'oublier une partie du passé, il restait certaines choses à faire avec Kili.  
-pour en revenir au sujet principal de la réunion d'aujourd'hui, annonça Thorin, il nous faut organiser l'exil de Loarn.  
-si le conseil le permet je souhaiterais être présent, déclara Kili, j'aurais certaines choses à dire à ce nain.  
-bien sur. Tu seras donc celui qui lui retira ses fers ainsi que ces armes et ses ornements de cheveux et barbes, répondit Balin.  
-c'est un juste retour des choses, commenta Dwalin, ce nain va enfin comprendre ce que c'est d'être humilier !  
-Je fixe tout cela pour demain après midi, Bofur tu prépareras les affaires de Loarn. Prenez du repos en attendant. Je clôture la réunion.

Les nains se levèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations, soulagé de l'issue de cette réunion. Bofur alla directement vers les écuries accompagné de Nori tandis que Balin restait quelques instants avec les autres conseillers et Ori pour le compte rendu. L'ambiance était très détendue, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de bière car dans le cas contraire, une fête aurait put commencer!

Fili et Kili quittèrent la salle du trône en silence et gravirent rapidement les marches pour ne pas être vu. Le retour de Kili n'avait pas encore été annoncé et même si les rumeurs se répandaient rapidement, ils voulaient en profiter. Fili le saisit par la main et le mena vers la partie jusqu'alors inoccupée des appartements royaux. Forcément, Kili grimaça en passant devant la porte de leur ancien cocoon… Le savoir habité par une épouse et un fils, qu'il n'avait pas encore vu d'ailleurs, était difficile à vivre.  
Sa tristesse se vit comme un éléphant dans un couloir et Fili était bien décider à lui faire oublier tout ça pendant quelques instants.

Kili fit le tour de ses nouveaux appartements le visage fermé. Il reconnu certaines de ses affaires : sa collection de flèches qui n'avaient pas disparut dans les feux des forges. Ses différentes vestes étaient accrochées sur le porte-manteau, propres et sans une poussière. Dans le petit salon, le nain trouva avec une joie non dissimulé son violon qui avait été vernis il y a peu de temps. En le prenant dans ses mains, Kili remarqua que les cordes avaient été changées et utilisées. Il tourna les yeux vers son frère mais celui-ci regardait autre part, comme pour masquer sa gêne. Fili ouvrait la fenêtre afin de faire entrer un peu de chaleur d'été dans la pièce.  
-c'est toi qui en a jouer ? demanda Kili pour rompre le silence.  
-oui, un peu. J'ai essayé d'en prendre soin comme tu le faisais.  
-merci Fili, il est magnifique, répondit l'archer en reposant son instrument.  
-j'ai…j'ai ramené tous tes vêtements dans ta chambre, ton jeu d'échec, tes armes. J'ai fixé ton épée et tes dagues de la Bataille des Cinq Armées dans la chambre mais tu pourras les retirer bien sur.

Fili fut coupé par le corps de son petit frère se collant presque brutalement dans ses dos. Les bras de Kili entourèrent sa taille et le serrèrent un peu trop fort.  
-merci d'avoir prit soin de mes affaires, murmura Kili, c'est parfait.  
-je sais que ce n'est pas aussi bien que notre ancien chez nous mais si tu réaménages à ton goût ce sera bien.

Kili approuva et défit son emprise autour de son frère. Celui-ci le retourna et éloigna une mèche de cheveux devant les yeux de son compagnon. Il semblait hésiter à franchir la ligne et se laisser aller à la tentation. La porte était fermée à clé, clé que seul les domestiques et lui-même détenait. Ils ne risquaient absolument rien. Contre toute attente ce fut Kili qui combla le vide entre leurs lèvres, les scellant d'un baiser passionné.  
L'aîné les fit basculer en arrière, saisissant son frère par les hanches et le plaqua contre le mur. La boîte de pandore avait été ouverte, chose qui ne s'était pas produit à Dale a cause de la charge émotionnelle de leurs retrouvailles. A présent ils avaient tellement de choses à rattraper ensemble, les relations charnelles en faisaient parties. Les tresses de Fili chatouillèrent Kili alors que la bouche de l'aîné dérivait dans son cou.  
Quand les mains de Fili glissèrent de ses hanches pour lui agripper passionnément les fesses, Kili paniqua. Après quatre ans sans relation avec son amant, peu d'autres expériences depuis cela, le nain ne se sentait pas capable de comblé sa faim et celle de son frère. Kili tenta tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'emprise de Fili.  
-attends Fili ça va trop vite…  
-je ne peux plus attendre, ça fait maintenant plus de quatre ans que j'attends d'avoir ton corps sous mes doigts ! Viens-la !

Presque brutalement, Fili retourna Kili pour le regarder en face et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il savait que Kili le désirait aussi, il le sentait dans sa chair ! L'aîné des princes n'attendit même pas d'être dans la chambre : il entraîna Kili contre la table en chêne dans la salle à manger, renversant les sièges sans se préoccuper du bruit. Kili n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état d'excitation ! Et cela ne le laissait pas indifférent au contraire.  
-Tu veux arrêter la ?

Kili se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à lui répondre. Quand Fili déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres, le cœur meurtri se pinça : Kili passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère et le serra contre lui comme si c'était une nouvelle fois la dernière. Ce fut comme un signal Fili reprit les lèvres de son amant avec passion tout en passant ses mains sous sa tunique. Les vêtements volèrent. Kili sentit la langue de son amant descendre lentement le long de son cou jusqu'à son torse. Fili prit le temps de redécouvrir chaque parcelle de peau de son amant avec un plaisir à peine voilé. Il n'avait pratiquement rien oublié de l'anatomie de son frère mais il préférait faire les choses correctement.  
-tu…tu ne préfères pas aller dans la chambre avant….avant d'aller plus loin? Demanda Kili alors que Fili commençait à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture.  
-non ! répliqua Fili, on verra plus tard. Maintenant tu profites.

Kili enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde de son frère alors que celui-ci le débarrassait de ses sous-vêtements et prenait son membre en bouche sans faire de façon. Le plaisir vint submerger l'archer qui s'agrippa aux tresses de son compagnon en suffoquant. Après ces années de séparation Kili avait presque oublié la caresse de son compagnon et retrouvait la mémoire avec délice.  
Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Kili n'en pouvait plus !  
-arrête ! s'exclama Kili en éloignant le visage de son frère, on va dans la chambre tout de suite et on passe à la suite !

Il saisit son frère par sa tunique et descendit de la table pour l'entraîner jusque dans la chambre entre deux baisers passionnés. Fili s'assit en tailleur sur le lit en baldaquin au milieu des dizaines de coussins, il prit son frère sur ses genoux, lui arrachant des gémissements plus forts et sensuels les uns que les autres. Les deux amants avaient la sensation d'avoir été privé de plaisir depuis plusieurs décennies et ne virent pas le temps passé !  
Quand enfin ils se sentirent un peu plus rassasiés, les deux frères se laissèrent tomber côtes à côtes. Plusieurs minutes de récupération furent nécessaires pour qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits. Fili prit son amant contre lui, l'enfermant entre ses bras musclés, l'étouffant presque.  
-tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'avait manqué, murmura Kili.  
-hum…  
-tu dors déjà ? Ton endurance a diminué depuis ces années.  
-tu veux recommencer ? rétorqua Fili blessé dans sa fierté de mâle.  
-non …

Fili poussa un grognement. Fili observa son petit frère se lever et disparaître dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Son regard n'avait rien d'innocent bien au contraire ! Pendant que son frère s'occupait de sa toilette, Fili sortit sa pipe et la remplit de tabac avant de commencer à fumer tranquillement. Depuis le départ de son frère adoré, la consommation de tabac de Fili avait considérablement augmenté.  
-d'après Thorin il s'agissait des appartements de Frerin, notre oncle, déclara Fili pour meubler.  
-c'est ce que j'ai compris en effet.

Pas une poussière, la literie était effectivement moelleuse à souhait. La salle de bain n'était pas aussi grande que celle qu'ils partageaient dans leur ancienne appartement mais néanmoins spacieuse. Au final ces lieux ressemblaient beaucoup aux anciens mais il manquait la présence de Fili partout. Kili savait qu'il se sentirait seul ici, un peu comme à Hibberbourg. Ce ne serait pas avant. Au moins il aura plus de place…  
Kili rejoignit son frère dans la chambre et vit avec malice qu'il avait reprit son côté du lit. Il s'allongea près de lui, la tête sur les cuisses de Fili et ferma les yeux. Ce moment était précieux, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient conscient qu'ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de revivre ça souvent.  
-tu es magnifique, chuchota Fili en jouant avec les mèches noires devant les yeux de Kili, tu les as coupé ?  
-un peu. C'était plus pratique pour mon métier chez les hommes. Je vais les laisser repousser maintenant.

Fili se pencha pour embrasser le nez de son âme sœur. Kili se blotti contre lui et osa poser la question qu'ils redoutaient le plus :  
-quand vais-je rencontrer ta femme et ton fils ?  
-au repas de ce soir je présume, répondit Fili après s'être éclaircit la gorge.  
-j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter ?  
-maman a failli vendre la mèche pour nous deux après de Singri.

Kili blanchit et se redressa brusquement, apeuré. Leur mère était devenue folle ?  
-cette maladie de l'esprit l'a vraiment retourné, tenta de justifier Fili, avec ton retour je pense qu'elle devrait se calmer. Enfin espérons-le…  
-en attendant il va falloir rester très discret je présume.

Fili confirma et se leva pour s'habiller. Cette conversation avait jeté un froid évident entre eux mais il était plus que nécessaire d'en parler. Kili fouilla alors les placards pour retrouver ses affaires et choisit ses vêtements que le repas du soir qui devait se passer dans moins de deux heures. L'aîné n'avait pas menti : toutes ses affaires avaient été précieusement rangées et entretenu. Ce genre de détail faisait très plaisir à voir après autant d'année d'absence.  
-tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? demanda Fili en le prenant par la taille, tu veux aller ou ? Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux !  
-que tu reformes mes tresses ! répondit aussitôt Kili avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

L'aîné des frères espérait qu'il lui réponde cela ! Il sortit alors un petit sac en toile rouge brodé d'or et le tendit à Kili. Il était rempli d'aux moins une cinquantaine de perle d'ornement de tailles et de couleurs différentes. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait cela entre les mains, Kili demanda des explications à son frère.  
-j'avais l'habitude de t'en offrir régulièrement. J'ai continué voila tout. Choisi celles que tu veux !

Rare était les fois où Fili lui avait annoncé quelque chose d'aussi adorable ! Kili se sentit fondre d'amour, comme une adolescente. Il choisit les perles qui ressemblaient le plus à celles qu'on lui avait arraché et les tendis à son frère avec un grand sourire.  
Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, Fili derrière son frère armé d'une brosse à cheveux et de son savoir faire, et retrouvèrent l'un de leurs rituel le plus cher.

**ooooo**

Dans la salle des rois, Bombur faisait amener les différents plats savoureux sur la grande table réorganisée pour le festin. Peu de temps avant, Thorin s'était montré avec sa tenue de souverain devant le peuple entier, rassemblé en moins d'une journée grâce à Balin. Fili et Kili l'accompagnaient et la réaction des habitants d'Erebor fut au delà des espérances des deux héritiers. Kili avait été acclamé tel un guerrier revenant vainqueur d'un difficile duel. Le jeune nain s'était sentit mal de recevoir autant d'acclamation : il gardait beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs de son dernier face à face avec le peuple. Habillé de ses vêtements royaux et coiffé de sa fine couronne d'argent et saphir, il se sentait plus prince que forgeron. La route serait encore longue.

Thorin en avait profité pour annoncer la date du procès tant attendu par la population, finissant son retour. Plusieurs rassemblements dans la Montagne Solitaire s'étaient organisés spontanément pour fêter le retour du prince cadet et le retour de la justice. La joie était le mot d'ordre ce soir la. Le plus beau rassemblement était celui au centre de la montagne : dans la salle des rois. Les nains étaient survoltés et la bière coulait à flot ! Jamais on n'avait pas vu de fête aussi somptueuse ! Pas même celle donné pour la reprise d'Erebor. Pour honorer le retour du jeune prince de sang, tous pouvaient venir danser et boir! La famille royale resplendissait autour du trône de pierre.

Bofur n'avait jamais été aussi ivre et Bombur n'avait jamais autant mangé ! Les enfants courraient autour des tables, chahutant comme de bons nains. Pourtant deux petits restaient calmement à jouer dans leurs coins avec des soldats en roches loin des autres turbulents : Frodon et Kila. Depuis qu'ils avaient été présentés, ils ne se quittaient plus, s'entendant à merveille ! Frodon était encore un peu fiévreux mais le remède d'Oin avait fait des miracles. Bilbo et Fili étaient ravis de voir leurs enfants s'entendre aussi bien ! Au premier abord, Kila avait trouvé très étrange de voir deux êtes ressemblant à des nains avec des pieds velus immenses. Il avait observé et étudié ceux de Frodon un long moment puis lui proposa de jouer, tout naturellement.  
-Frodon, c'est qui le monsieur à côté de mon papa ?  
-c'est Kili ! répondit Frodon, c'est le frère de Fili !  
-mais alors c'est lui qui a essayé de tuer tonton Thorin ? Maman m'a dit qu'il était méchant !  
-c'est pas vrai Kili c'est le nain le plus gentil du monde ! Il nous a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois quand on est venu ! Il est super cool ! Viens tu vas voir!

Frodon saisit Kila par la main et courut vers Fili et Kili pour être prit sur leur genoux. Avec une certaine crainte, Kili souleva Kila pour l'installer sur ses genoux sous le regard attendri de Fili. Le petit nain et son oncle n'avaient pas encore été présentés dans les règles, Kili ne voulait pas faire peur à son neveu.  
-je m'appelle Kila ! S'exclama le petit nain en tendant la main vers Kili, t'es mon oncle alors ?  
-oui, enchanté Kila, je suis Kili le frère de ton papa. C'est un grand honneur de te rencontrer. Tu as les yeux de ton père.  
-oui tout le monde me le dit tout le temps ! Même M'sieur Dwalin me trouve mignon même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer ! Déclara Kila avec un regard malicieux qui lui venait directement de Fili.  
-je n'en doute pas. Félicitations mon frère, dit Kili avec beaucoup de sincérité, ton fils a l'air très gentil.  
-tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre ? rétorqua Fili faussement vexé, mon fils ne peut qu'être parfait !

Kili éclata de rire, rapidement suivit par Thorin et Bilbo qui suivaient leur conversation jusque la. Le petit Kila demanda à son oncle de lui découper une pomme. Heureux que le courant passe bien entre lui et son neveu, Kili s'exécuta. Ses yeux étaient les exactes répliques de ceux de son frère aînés, s'en était presque envoutant. Kila avait hérité de la capacité à parler des heures entières sans s'arrêter, comme Dis et Kili, si bien qu'il parlait tout seul pour meubler.  
Frodon quant à lui avait atterri sur les genoux de Thorin pour manger les gâteaux dans son assiette. Fiévreux peut-être mais gourmand toujours !  
-tu as faim dis donc, tu n'as pas prit ton goûter ? demanda Thorin avec un regard moqueur vers Bilbo.  
-arrête de te moquer de notre anatomie et de nos besoins fondamentaux, rétorqua Bilbo en lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes.

Thorin observa Bilbo grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante avec un sourire tendre. Les nains et naines, même les plus modestes pouvaient s'approcher de la table royale pour rendre hommage à leur roi. Thorin, Fili et Kili passèrent donc la plus grande partie de leur temps à répondre aux sollicitations par un petit mot ou un hochement de tête. Une chance que Bilbo et Dis étaient présents pour s'occuper des enfants !  
Heureusement pour eux les musiciens changèrent d'air, choisissant un morceau très entraînant. La foule forma alors un cercle vide au centre de la pièce dans lequel une vingtaine de couple commencèrent à danser. Bilbo se rappelait avoir apprit à danser sur cet air grâce à Bofur et les deux héritiers. L'idée de danser avec Thorin était douce malheureusement il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre comme les couples normaux. Cette sensation lui rappelait les quelques bals populaires auxquels il avait assisté dans la Comté avec Frodon : être avec Thorin ou pas ne changeait rien à sa frustration.  
-maître Baggins, déclara un nain aux tresses de barbes très impressionnantes, je vous prie de recevoir mes remerciements et ceux de ma famille pour votre aide ces derniers années.

Un peu gêné d'être directement prit à partie, Bilbo chercha du réconfort vers Thorin mais celui-ci dit mine de ne rien avoir entendu.  
-eh bien merci, répondit Bilbo peu sur de lui.  
-je ne nomme Horik, je ne suis d'un simple tavernier mais c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Bilbo inclina la tête respectueusement et fut rassuré de voir que le nain s'éloignait. Horik fit une révérence devant Thorin et ses neveux puis quitta les lieux pour se joindre à la fête.  
-c'était…stressant, déclara Bilbo en avalant une gorgée de bière.  
-mais réussi, répondit Fili, il va falloir vous habitué Bilbo vous êtes une personne aussi importante que nous pour ce royaume. Les gens d'Erebor s'intéressaient déjà à vous avant… et bien avant Loarn mais maintenant encore plus.  
-je suis un hobbit qui ne cherche pas la célébrité, répliqua Bilbo.  
-mais vous êtes le compagnon du Roi sous la Montagne, murmura Fili, même si cela ne se sait pas, vous voir auprès de Thorin vous expose. J'espère que cela ne va pas affecter votre amour pour lui.

Cette question était ridicule et Bilbo le fit bien comprendre. Rassuré, Fili trinqua avec leur ami hobbit et vida sa pinte d'une traite. Kila posa son assiette et se tourna vers Kili.  
-tonton Kili ? Frodon m'a dit que tu tirais à l'arc mieux que les elfes ! S'exclama l'enfant nain avec des étoiles dans les yeux, c'est vrai ?  
-je me débrouille, répondit Kili en souriant, tu voudrais que je te montre ?  
-oh oui ! Papa je peux ?  
-il n'en est pas question.

La famille royale se tourna vers la personne qui avait prononcé cette phrase avec un ton si froid : Singri. L'épouse du prince héritier fit enfin son apparition à la soirée et la première parole pour son beau-frère n'était pas tendre, loin de la. Comme elle était absente avant le discours de Thorin (son absence avait été très remarquée d'ailleurs), Fili n'avait pas put présenter Kili à son épouse dans les règles.  
Comme d'habitude, richement habillé et couverte de bijoux, elle s'inclina respectueusement devant Thorin et le reste de la famille.  
-ou étiez-vous ma chère ? demanda Thorin en même temps qu'il essuyait le nez couvert de sauce de Frodon.  
-j'ai été retenue par un problème vestimentaire Votre Majesté, répondit Singri.

Cette excuse n'était pas très satisfaisante mais personne ne fit de commentaire. La naine alla s'assoir à la seule place vacante qui était en bout de table. Cette disposition ne l'enchanta guère mais Thorin la coupa dans son élan :  
-si vous étiez présente au début de la cérémonie ou si vous nous aviez prévenu de votre retard nous vous aurions réservé la place que vous souhaitiez. Mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ?

Singri ne répondit pas. Son retard était comme une manière de rejeter Kili, star de la fête. Thorin lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il ne tolérait pas cette attitude. On lui servit un verre de vin et une assiette richement remplie qu'elle ne toucha pas. Le reste de la table ne la quittait pas des yeux et attendait les présentations avec une crainte non dissimuler. La naine chercha son fils des yeux et les écarquilla en constant où il était. Elle vint soulever Kila des genoux de Kili et alla se rassoir sous le regard ahurit de son mari qui restait abasourdi par une telle arrivée en matière.

Kili ne s'était pas attendu à un accueil si méprisant. Avec la boule au ventre, Kili se leva et s'inclina devant Singri, comprenant que la naine ne ferait pas le premier pas. Thorin et Fili le soutinrent du regard. Les quelques nains attentifs à la scène, dont ceux de la compagnie de Thorin encore sobres, restaient interdit devant un tel comportement.  
-je suis Kili, ravi de vous rencontrer Singri, déclara Kili.  
-je sais qui vous êtes, répondit froidement la jeune princesse.

Kili resta figé, un sourire jaune plaqué sur les lèvres. Il finit par se rassoir et sentit Fili lui tapoter la cuisse, désolé. De son côté, Singri tentait de faire tenir son fils assit sur ses genoux. Malheureusement l'enfant n'était pas coopératif et voulait retourner sur les genoux de Kili.  
-Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir oncle Kili tirer à l'arc maman ? demanda Kila sur le point de pleurer.  
-je ne le souhaite pas c'est tout, répliqua Singri, mange au lieu de parler Kila.

Sa froideur envers son fils étonna tout le monde, surtout Dis. Quelques larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de Kila et l'instant d'après, il éclatait en sanglots. Des sanglots sourds et profonds. Le petit nain tendit les bras vers son père qui se leva sans attendre pour le prendre contre lui. Singri tenta maladroitement de résister mais Dis lui plaqua la main sur l'épaule, l'immobilisant. Fili installa Kili à cheval sur ses genoux et le berça doucement.  
-pourquoi Kila ne pourrait-il pas assister à un entrainement de son oncle ? Rétorqua Fili, c'est ridicule ! Kila a déjà vu plusieurs entrainement à l'épée, à cheval alors pourquoi l'arc ?  
-avec tout le respect dont je dois à votre frère…  
-donc vous n'allez pas être respectueuse mais continuez, la coupa Thorin en intervenant dans la conversation. Je vous préviens, je ne tolérerais pas qu'on vienne gâcher le retour de Kili.

Le regard que Singri lança à son mari faute de pouvoir l'adresser à son roi fit tressaillir Bilbo et Kili restés silencieux aux côtés de leurs amants et compagnons. Singri avait clairement des comptes à rendre et elle allait les régler ici même alors qu'une fête somptueuse se déroulait à leurs pieds. Ça ne la dérangeait aucunement de faire descendre l'ambiance…  
-je souhaiterais simplement que le père de mon enfant lui inculque une éducation digne de ce nom. L'étude du maniement de la hache, de l'épée et l'apprentissage de notre histoire et nos coutumes : voila une partie d'une éducation convenable pour le futur roi d'Erebor, conclut Singri avant de demander avec arrogance qu'on lui serve à boire.

-je ne crois pas que ce serait rendre service à notre enfant que de lui mettre des œillères comme à un cheval de trait, répliqua fermement Fili, nous avons beaucoup à apprendre des autres cultures. Kili n'est pas le premier à se servir d'autres savoirs : Oin a beaucoup apprit auprès des elfes après la reprise d'Erebor. Même Ori a reçu certains enseignements des bibliothèques des elfes. Qu'en penses-tu Thorin ?

Thorin hocha la tête en silence, continuant de dévisager Singri. Il ne la trouvait pas forcément sympathique avant cette fête mais à présent qu'elle montrait son véritable visage, il la détestait.  
-Kili, quand tu seras prêt à reprendre les entrainements et si tu le veux bien, Kila y assistera, déclara Thorin.  
-mais je…, commença Singri.  
-il suffit ! s'exclama Thorin, je ne tôlerais pas que quelqu'un gâche ce moment de paix et de joie à cause d'une jalousie mal placée et tout à fait ridicule !

Singri allait répliquer quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Bilbo. Visiblement elle n'avait jamais vu d'hobbit et semblait très curieuse, étonné de la voir à la table du roi.  
-vous êtes ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà aperçu à Erebor ni aux Monts de Fer.  
-je me nomme Bilbo Baggins, de la Comté. Votre fils Kila joue en ce moment avec mon neveu Frodon. J'aurais volontiers déclaré être ravi de faire votre connaissance mais votre manière de dénigrer le prince Kili m'est très désagréable.  
-je suis de l'avis de maître Baggins, déclara Fili, de plus vous n'êtes dans à jour dans vos informations sur l'histoire d'Erebor si vous ne connaissez pas Bilbo Baggins.

Soudain, voyant toute la famille royale, les membres de la compagnie et ce hobbit unis contre elle, Singri comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner ce soir. Elle finit par hocher la tête et se concentra sur son assiette, laissant son fils aux bons soins de son époux. La naine lança un dernier regard noir à Kili qui préféra ne pas relever.  
Kili poussa un profond soupir en se ratatinant sur son siège. Ces présentations avaient été effroyables mais elles étaient passées.

Alors que les conversations reprenaient autour du trône de pierre, les musiciens écartèrent les tables pour établir un gigantesque cercle libre au centre de la salle des rois: l'heure était à la danse ! Bofur vint même prendre Kili par les épaules et l'entraîner vers la piste de danse, malgré ses refus répétés. Et l'ivresse de Bofur fut très remarquée :  
-on s'en fiiiiiche des imbéciles! Dansooooons ! Hurla Bofur, CETTE FETE EST LA TIENNE KILI !

Fili regarda avec tendresse son frère se faire entraîner par Bofur et se mettre à danser avec d'autres nains d'Erebor. Le prince resta raide plusieurs minutes mais il retrouva rapidement les airs populaires d'Erebor. N'en déplaise à la mémoire de Mattéo et de Hibberbourg, la musique naine lui faisait l'effet d'une drogue ! Chaque mélodie faisait voyager Kili, emportait son esprit loin des tracas quotidiens. Cette vision du jeune prince ravissait le peuple d'Erebor.  
-il va bien ? demanda Bilbo à Fili.  
-je pense qu'il s'en remettra, répondit Fili, je ferais en sorte que Singri arrête de lui parler de cette manière.

Bilbo hocha la tête, triste pour les deux frères. Une demi-heure plus tard et au grand étonnement de tous, Fili donna Kila à Dis et se leva pour inviter son épouse pour une danse au milieu des autres couples. Quand il vit la tignasse blonde de Fili voltiger à côté de lui, l'esprit de Kili redescendit sur terre et ne se détacha pas de Fili et Singri dansant au milieu de la foule.  
Kili remarqua une discussion entre les deux adultes qui semblait très agitée au milieu de la danse rythmique. Fili semblait remettre les choses à leur place et cette fois ci, son regard noir était beaucoup plus effrayant que celui de Singri quelques instants plus tôt… L'archer en récoltait une certaine satisfaction.  
D'ailleurs, quand la tempête dans le regard de Fili se calma, le couple se sépara et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Fili alla s'adosser à l'une des colonnes en prenant une chope de bière sur l'un des plateaux d'un serveur et but plusieurs gorgées d'un coup pour se remettre les idées en place. La danse n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé, encore moins avec une femme furieuse et blessée dans son orgueil. C'est alors que Bilbo le rejoint avec une assiette de petits gâteaux à la cannelle recouvert d'un glaçage blanc parfumé.  
-un gâteau mon cher Fili ? lui proposa Bilbo.  
-non merci. Où sont les enfants ?  
-en train de jouer derrière le trône, avec d'autres enfants et leurs mères. Dis est avec eux.  
-avoir tourné de la sorte m'a donné des vertiges.  
-pas assez pour tu dégouter de la bière en tout cas, déclara Bilbo avec un sourire entendu, mais tu as raison, un peu l'alcool peut t'aider à oublier ce que tu veux vraiment.  
-je ne comprends pas…  
-je vois bien que tu souffres, c'est compréhensible, répondit Bilbo en montrant Kili du menton, j'espère qu'une certaine personne a comprit certaines choses.

Fili comprit le sous-entendu et tourna la tête vers la fête pour trouver sa femme des yeux : elle s'était rassit à sa place et discutait avec d'autres naines appartenant à la noblesse d'Erebor. Des ragots sans doute…  
-je l'espère, je suis navré tout ce qu'elle a dit.  
-ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Fili, répliqua Bilbo, va profiter de la fête, oubli un peu que tu es un prince de sang !  
-mais que pensera Thorin ?  
-c'est lui qui m'envois te parler. Vous les Durins avez quelques petits soucis de communication ! Je me demande ce que vous feriez sans moi pour faire les intermédiaires ?

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage du nain, très amusé de constaté que son oncle avait tant de mal en matière de communication. Le roi sous la montagne les observait discrètement entre deux mots à ses invités. A présent Kili riait avec leurs amis un peu à l'écart. Personnes ne se préoccupaient de lui, c'était effectivement le moment.  
-je suis sur que vous saurez quoi en faire, dit Fili en donnant sa chope à Bilbo.

Bilbo vit alors Fili se frayer un chemin vers son frère et l'enlever à leur cercle d'ami pour disparaître de la salle du trône discrètement par une porte dérobée… Amusé, le hobbit termina la boisson de Fili avec délice et repartit vers Thorin en pleine discussion animé avec Balin et Dori. Les deux conseillers remercièrent encore une fois de plus leur ami hobbit puis quittèrent le trône. Bilbo allait se rassoir à son siège mais Thorin le retint par la main.  
-tu m'accordes cette danse ? demanda alors Thorin.  
-pardon ?  
-ce n'est pas une danse réservée aux couples, viens danser avec moi ! Dit Thorin en le prenant presque de force par la taille pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

Bilbo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa joie de pouvoir danser avec la personne qui partageait sa vie comme un hobbit banal, même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une danse intime. La main que Thorin gardait sur son épaule le rendait extrêmement fière et heureux, même si c'était un peu dérisoire. Au milieu de tous ses nains et de ses naines, Bilbo se sentait unique en sentant les doigts de Thorin le frôler à chaque changement de pas ou rotation.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello !  
Dans ce chapitre, je maltraite Thorin ! mouhahaha ! rien de bien méchant rassurez vous mais j'ai voulu tester des choses marrantes ! Je vous laisse lire ! =)  
Et un autre, petit lime, un qui était déjà la avant la réécriture ! =) Désolé Mon Sucre, j'espère que le premier ne t'a pas trop retourner l'estomac! ^^ celui ci devrait être encore plus light.  
Pensez aux reviews et merci de me lire chers lecteurs !

* * *

Quand Fili et Kili furent de retour vers à la fête après leur escape nocturne, les frères découvrirent des nains encore plus ivres que lorsqu'ils étaient partis ! Ils n'étaient partis que deux heures… Même Thorin commençait à avoir du mal à marché. Le roi s'écroula sur son trône en riant bêtement à une blague lancée par un Dwalin tout aussi éméché ! A côté d'eux, Bilbo s'amusait beaucoup de la situation tout en berçant un Frodon et un Kila endormis sur chaque bras. C'en était très comique ! Par contre Singri et Dis avaient disparues.  
-On passe une bonne soirééééé heiiiiin ? Lança Dwalin d'une voix rauque aux deux neveux du roi.  
-Bilbo, vous êtes encombré à ce que je vois, déclara Fili avec amusement.  
-un peu oui, il est plus de quatre heure du matin il serait temps de mettre tout ce beau monde au lit! Répondit le hobbit alors que l'aîné des frères prenait Kila dans ses bras.  
-vous avez raison.

Le regard en coin que Fili lança à son frère ne laissait pas de place aux suppositions : eux revenaient d'un lit sans aucun doute ! Bilbo finit par rire. Deux fois dans la journée… Thorin mit fin à leur joute silencieuse en criant les bêtises, aidé par Dwalin.  
-Mon maître hobbit ! s'exclama Thorin en lui saisissant le poignet, je n'ai pas prit autant d'alcool depuis…. Olala ! Dwalin combien de temps ?! Parle mon fidèle ami !  
-trop longtemps pour sur ! répondit Dwalin le nez enfoncé dans une chope encore remplie de bière.  
-au moins… six ans ! C'est tellement ennuyeux une fête sans alcool ! Buvons braves nains ! Votre roi vous accompagne !

Thorin saisit une chope mais constata assez rapidement qu'elle était désespérément vide… Balin observait toute cette scène avec lassitude et Bilbo comprit qu'il en avait vu d'autres entre Thorin et son frère. Bilbo soupçonnait des scènes beaucoup plus joyeuses et plein d'ivresse du temps de Thror. Des pleurs se firent alors entendre et Bilbo découvrit Thorin les larmes aux yeux.  
-pourquoi il n'y a plus de bière ? demanda Thorin en montrant le fond de sa chope.  
-tu as trop bu Thorin, fit remarquer Bilbo.  
-oui mais… pourquoi y a plus de bière ?!

Thorin avait donc l'alcool triste parfois ? Voila une nouvelle intéressante et très amusante pour le hobbit. Alors que Thorin se lamentait auprès de Dwalin, le hobbit le coupa :  
-tu devrais poser ta tête sur la table et fermer les yeux.  
-pourquoi ?  
-tu vas voir c'est très amusant !

Docile comme un agneau, Thorin s'exécuta sans prendre le temps d'ôter la précieuse couronne de fer. Elle roula le long de la table et manqua de se briser au sol si Kili ne l'avait pas rattrapé, au plus grand soulagement des nains encore lucides dans l'assistance.  
-et la je fais quoi maintenant ? demanda Thorin avec une voix d'enfant derrière sa crinière noire et grise.  
-tu attends, ça ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Bilbo en lui massant la nuque.

Effectivement, de longs ronflements résonnèrent autour d'eux quelques secondes plus tard. Bilbo n'avait jamais vu Thorin ivre mort mais durant ces jeunes années, plusieurs de ses amis s'étaient déjà retrouver dans cet état. Et ne parlons pas de ses propres expériences…  
Thorin dormait à poings fermés, assommé par l'alcool le front à même le bois de la table. Kili et Fili n'en crurent pas leurs yeux et finirent par se moquer ouvertement de leur oncle, riant à gorges déployées  
-vous feriez mieux de vous taire jeunes gens, répliqua Balin d'un air moqueur, je me souviens vous avoir vu dans un sale état pour fêter la reprise d'Erebor ! Il faudrait ramener son altesse dans son lit avant qu'il ait un bleu monstrueux sur le front. Dwalin, pourrais-tu aider les garçons et Bilbo ? Je me charge de ramener Frodon avec nous.

Fili vint embrasser le front de son garçon puis le donna à Kili. Le jeune nain enveloppa son neveu avec précaution et fut agréablement surpris quand Kila ouvrit un œil et lui sourit avant de se rendormir profondément. Son frère aîné alla aider Dwalin à supporter le poids mort de Thorin. Le rapatriement du roi jusqu'à son lit ne fut pas une partie de plaisir loin de la ! Pour la première fois les nains virent un gros désavantage dans tous les escaliers de la Montagne Solitaire.  
-ça ira Bilbo ? demanda Balin alors que Dwain et Fili balançaient Thorin sur le lit.  
-parfait, merci, répondit Bilbo, reposez vous bien.

Balin lui sourit et quitta les lieux avec son frère. Kili et Fili saluèrent Bilbo et repartir mais malheureusement, chacun de leurs côtés. Bilbo put déceler un soupçon d'amertume sur le visage de Fili alors qu'il partait vers ses appartements avec Kila dans ses bras.  
Frodon se laissa border dans le lit d'enfant dans la deuxième chambre des appartements royaux. En vue de son agencement, il s'agissait d'une chambre d'enfant que bien sur Thorin n'avait jamais eut l'occasion d'utiliser. Bilbo souffla la bougie et embrassa son neveu sur le front en lui murmurant une bonne nuit. En se retournant, il vit Thorin appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
-tu n'étais pas couché toi ? demanda Bilbo amusé.  
-je…je pensais que je n'aurais jamais la possibilité de voir un enfant dans cette chambre…, bredouilla Thorin en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Bilbo, je ne penserais pas avoir une famille à moi… ça me rendait si triste… Fili et Singri en ont une mais...fonder sur un mensonge! Cette...naine est trop possessive et...le rouge ne lui va pas!

Bilbo rit légèrement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les goûts vestimentaires de Singri étaient importants. Thorin se retint à la porte pour ne pas tomber.  
-Thorin, vient te coucher, répliqua Bilbo qui sentait le nain sur le point de craquer.

Thorin le suivit sans rien ajouter, les lèvres tremblantes. L'alcool peut vous faire dire des choses stupides, des mensonges mais aussi des vérités cachées. Dans le cas du roi sous la Montagne, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'une vérité très douloureuse. Bilbo l'aida à se déshabiller et l'allongea sur le grand lit, sous les draps. Il le rejoignit rapidement.  
-Bilboooo… je t'aime tu le sais ça ? demanda lentement Thorin en se tournant vers son compagnon.  
-oui je sais, viens te mettre au chaud.

Thorin vint se blottir entre les bras ouverts de Bilbo avec un gémissement qu'on pouvait interpréter comme du plaisir. Le hobbit pouvait à peine faire le tour des larges épaules de Thorin mais qu'importe, il le serrait aussi fort que possible. Les effets de l'alcool semblaient se calmer surement grâce à la nature naine de Thorin et un peu l'habitude. Le nain leva la tête et embrassa Bilbo le mieux possible.  
-je t'aime tu sais…, répéta Thorin, je ne veux plus jamais que tu partes…  
-tu me l'as déjà dit, répondit Bilbo attendri, tu as donc si peur que je reparte ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et soudain le hobbit eut l'impression que le sang de Thorin s'était libéré de son taux d'alcool. Le regard de Thorin était chaud et pénétrant. Même… pervers ? Bilbo se sentit tiré contre son compagnon qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ses mains se firent baladeuses et délicieusement douces. Bilbo essaya de résonner son nain mais celui-ci semblait déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout des choses.  
A force de sollicitations, Bilbo finit par succomber à la tentation : lui aussi avait un peu bu, il pouvait bien s'autoriser un peu de folie de temps en temps ! En plus, leur dernière fois remontait à leur passage chez Tranduil donc il était juste de dire qu'ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre.

Tout alla ensuite très vite dans leurs esprits et sur leur peau.  
-tu peux bouger s'il te plait, supplia Bilbo entre deux soupirs.

S'accrochant aux épaules musclées de Thorin, Bilbo l'incitait à renforcer ses mouvements de bassin. Ce soir le nain laissait les rennes à son amant, vu comment sa tête tournait à cause de l'alcool il valait mieux. Appuyé contre la tête de lit, les mains encadrant les hanches de Bilbo sur lui, Thorin se sentait le plus heureux de tous les nains de la Terre du Milieu. Les gestes, l'intensité de ses mouvements, Thorin laissait tout à Bilbo.  
Soudain Thorin stoppa les mouvements de Bilbo et se redressa pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
-j'espère que tu resteras à Erebor, déclara Thorin, je veux partager de nouveaux moments avec toi.

Bilbo ne lui répondit qu'avec un gémissement sourd, mâchoires serrées de plaisirs. Si Thorin lui demandait quelque chose, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il diminuait le rythme de ses coups de reins ! Avec difficulté, le hobbit parvint à reprendre sa respiration et à faire face à Thorin en encadrant son visage de ses mains. Un visage fort, humide de sueur et les yeux éveillés par le désir : une expression que Bilbo adorait admirer chez son compagnon, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir à présent. Un privilège qu'il savourait.  
-je ne demande que ça ! Répondit Bilbo avant de rejoindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné.  
-tu resteras à Erebor ? Avec moi ? demanda alors Thorin en s'immobilisant totalement.

Bilbo plongea son regard avide de plaisir, implorant son amant de reprendre son activité ! Mais ce n'était pas le but du nain qui resta campé sur ses positions : il ne donnerait pas à Bilbo ce qu'il voulait avant qu'il lui promette une chose.  
-je veux que tu restes avec moi à Erebor pour toujours, je ne veux plus que nous soyons séparés.  
-tu me demandes ça maintenant ! s'exclama Bilbo en lui tirant les oreilles, tu ne crois pas que ce n'est pas le bon moment ! Tu n'étais pas si ivre que ça finalement…oooh….  
-désolé mais je te le demande maintenant, murmura Thorin tout en caressant doucement la virilité dressée de Bilbo.

Dans un gémissement sonore, le hobbit s'agrippa brutalement aux épaules de Thorin mais décida de ne pas se laisser faire ! Il poussa d'un coup sec Thorin en arrière pour se retrouver sur lui, en position de force ! Le mouvement du couple ne laissa pas indifférent Thorin qui poussa un grognement de plaisir en gardant ses mains autour des hanches de Bilbo.  
-je resterais à tes côtés mais tu as intérêt à ne pas me laisser dans cet état la, menaça gentiment Bilbo en venant sucer la peau du cou de Thorin.

Heureux d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait, Thorin les renversa une nouvelle fois, inversant les positions pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle dans la partie. Sentant Bilbo être à la limite de se libéré, Thorin accéléra la cadence pour honorer les attentes de son amant. Les gémissements et les cris étouffés de Bilbo ne tardèrent pas à résonner sur les vieilles pierres de la chambre.  
Le calme revint progressivement et les deux amants reprenaient leurs souffles dans les draps en désordres sur le lit. Bilbo vint se blottir dans les bras de Thorin, fermant les yeux alors que Thorin passait le bras autour de ses épaules.  
-tu aurais put me parler avant ou après ça non ? demanda Bilbo, tu avais peur que je refuse ?  
-peut-être. Tu vas rester à Erebor ? Je ne pense pas y arriver sans toi…  
-pourtant durant toutes ces années tu as bien été obligé de t'en sortir.  
-certes, mais à quel prix… je commence à me sentir vivant depuis que je suis revenu à Bag-End il y a quelques mois. C'est quand tu es prêt de moi que je me sens bien. Je t'en pris, installes toi à Erebor avec Frodon, durablement!

Bilbo réfléchit quelques instants aux conséquences d'une telle décision. Frodon avait des amis et ses repères à Bag-End, mais cet enfant avait de grande capacité d'adaptation : la preuve avec ce voyage incroyable ! Si Frodon n'avait pas été dans l'équation, Bilbo n'aurait pas hésité une minute pour donner sa réponse.  
-je m'inquiète pour Frodon, avoua Bilbo, je ne te promets rien Thorin mais si mon neveu se plait à Erebor et souhaite resté, alors nous resterons. Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit d'ailleurs…  
-merci… je t'aime.  
-moi aussi je t'aime.  
-oh… ma tête…, gémit Thorin en sentant l'alcool reprendre le dessus.

Bilbo éclata de rire et embrassa Thorin sur la joue avant de les couvrir du drap pour dormir. La fatigue de l'acte et l'ivresse terrassèrent le grand nain qui s'endormit en moins de trois minutes. Le lendemain, enfin le réveil dans quelques heures à peine, allait être compliqué pour bon nombre d'habitants d'Erebor, Thorin ne ferait pas exception.

000000000000

Deux jours furent nécessaire à la montagne de reprendre ses esprits après les retombés de la fête de Kili. Les jeunes nains n'avaient pas eut de soucis avec une quelconque gueule de bois mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour tout le monde : le lendemain des festivités Thorin était resté couché sous les couvertures, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement sans accentué sa migraine.

Heureusement le mal était passé et après une journée à dormir, Thorin avait totalement récupéré et était prêt à reprendre les rênes de la Montagne Solitaire. Le programme de la journée était chargé et la famille royale se préparait très tôt. Le procès de Loarn devait se dérouler dans l'après midi et personne n'aurait manqué cela !  
Fili prenait son petit déjeuné avec son épouse dans leur salle à manger privée, dans un silence de mort. Il buvait lentement son jus d'orange par petite gorgée en lisant distraitement un parchemin relatant des nouvelles de la Montagne Solitaire. Il s'agissait d'un journal plutôt populaire et très représentatif de l'opinion du peuple.  
On y parlait de Kili, de manière glorieuse et également de l'absence remarqué de Singri à la réception. Et puis du procès à venir de Loarn. Il devait se dérouler aujourd'hui. Visiblement l'opinion sur Loarn était exécrable, ce qui mit Fili de très bonne humeur. Cette bonne humeur fut rapidement poignardée par une réflexion cinglante de Singri.  
-à la réception votre frère et vous, vous avez quitté la salle au beau milieu de la soirée.  
-et ? rétorqua Fili sans lever les yeux.  
-je l'ai remarqué et je me demande bien ou vous avez put aller ?  
-observer les étoiles du haut de la terrasse d'entraînement de notre oncle, répliqua Fili, nous avions l'habitude de le faire jadis.

Le jeune prince savait que son épouse lui poserait la question : la réponse était vraie mais ils n'avaient forcément pas regardé les étoiles. Pas que. Singri secoua la tête, comme désespérée.  
-de toute manière en vue de votre humeur ce soir la, que je sois auprès de vous ou pas n'aurait rien changé, ajouta Fili, vous aviez décidé d'être contre le monde et irrespectueuse envers nous. Thorin n'a pas du tout apprécié votre attitude, soyez sur qu'il ne va pas en rester la!  
-vous m'avez fait assez de remontrances sur la piste de danse merci ! Il est normal que je veille sur ma propriété!  
-votre quoi? votre propriétés'?! exclama Fili hors de lui.

Fili arrêta de se battre et se leva de table. Il saisit son manteau et sa couronne d'argent avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.  
-ou allez-vous ? s'écria Singri.  
-dans un endroit où je pourrais manger en paix ! Bonne journée madame !

La porte claqua, laissant Singri seule dans un silence de mort. Leur relation empirait de jour en jour… Fili partit en trombe vers les appartements de Kili mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il en conclut que son frère était déjà parti, non sans tristesse. Sans attendre, il réajusta sa couronne sur ses cheveux et marcha d'un pas rapide jusque dans la salle des rois, la tête haute. Il alla récupérer quelques petits pains et une pomme chez Bombur pour finir son petit déjeuné et entra dans le bureau de Thorin. Il y retrouva Ori travaillant à un petit pupitre dans le fond de la pièce, à moitié ensevelit par la paperasse. Le pauvre script avait de petits yeux et semblait épuisé.  
-salut Fili tu vas bien ?  
-mieux que toi apparemment, répondit Fili en essayant de paraître jovial, beaucoup de travail ? Un petit pain ?  
-oh merci mais j'ai déjà mangé, répondit Ori en rougissant, j'ai prit du retard dans les comptes rendus et les courriers vers les Monts de Fer. Je suis terriblement en retard !

Fili prit un siège à côté du petit bureau sur lequel travaillait Ori et constata effectivement la quantité astronomique de papier à rédiger et à faire signer par Thorin et d'autres personnes du conseil. Ori n'avait pas terminé de gratter le parchemin de sa plume d'oie.  
-tu veux un coup de main ? demanda Fili.

Ori laissa échapper sa plume sous la surprise et scruta son ami d'un drôle d'air durant quelques secondes. Fili n'avait jamais rechigné à l'aider pour le travail mais avec Kili à Erebor, Ori pensait qu'il aurait préférer être avec son frère.  
-tu es sur ? Kili es occupé ?  
-je ne sais pas où il est, répondit Fili un peu gêné, autant que je me rende utile jusqu'à la prochaine mission du conseil non ?  
-eh bien… si tu veux, tu peux me rédiger ces courriers pour Dain s'il te plait ? C'est par rapport à l'importation de minerai de fer vers Erebor qui prend du retard. Thorin voudrait des explications. Il faudrait tourner cela de manière courtoise mais ferme tu vois ?

Fili hocha la tête et s'installa au bureau de Thorin pour se mettre au travail. Même en se concentrant sur sa rédaction, son esprit restait troublé par son épouse et son Kili. Il détestait être mit de mauvaise humeur dès le petit déjeuné et se promit de tout faire pour éviter l'objet de son malheur aujourd'hui. De plus ne pas avoir put trouver Kili chez lui ce matin l'avait un peu contrarié. Fili se rendait compte qu'à présent, il serait encore plus difficile pour eux de se retrouver tous les deux.

Les deux amis avancèrent rapidement et rattrapèrent le retard d'Ori. En une heure de temps le bureau s'était débarrassé de toutes les lettres et compte rendus, soigneusement rangés dans des dossiers eux même aligner dans une étagère. Il ne restait plus qu'à confier les missives aux postiers et de faire signer les comptes rendu à Thorin. Ori n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi soulagé en essuyant sa plume d'oie sur un papier buvard.  
-je te remercie Fili, tu m'as sauvé la vie je t'assure ! Il te reste un petit pain ?

Fili lui tendis le dernier qu'il avait gardé au cas où. Le script l'engloutit tout entier et eut le droit à une sympathique boutade : « on croirait que Dori ne te nourri pas ! »  
-bref ! merci !  
-c'est normal, on est ami non ? demanda Fili.  
-bien sur ! Depuis qu'on est petit pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pour que tu viennes aussi tôt le matin jusqu'ici c'est que quelque chose te tourmente.

Fili poussa un soupir et se rassit à côté de son ami. Il sortit sa pipe et se mit à fumer pour calmer ses nerfs. Ecrire sans s'arrêter l'avait détendu mais à présent que ses mains n'étaient plus employées à une tâche précise, ses pensées sombres revenaient au galop. Le regard bienveillant et innocent d'Ori le persuada de se confier, sans omettre un détail. Après tout le petit script pourrait trouver une solution.  
Quand il eut terminé son long récit éprouvant, le prince héritier était à bout de souffle et plus que jamais énervé. Parler du comportement de sa femme lui était à présent insupportable !  
-je vois…, murmura Ori en se grattant le menton, je ne vais pas te mentir Fili, nous avons tous remarquer que le courant ne passe plus entre vous depuis longtemps.  
-je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit passé correctement un jour, déclara Fili avant de prendre une longue bouffée de tabac.  
-quoi qu'il en soit, il faut trouver une solution pour arranger cette situation. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas la santé d'un enfant en jeu.

Evidemment.  
-je ne te garantis rien Fili, déclara Ori en secouant la tête, je veux bien faire quelques recherches sur ce qui serait le mieux à faire.  
-merci.

Le divorce n'était pas une chose courante en Terre du Milieu, même chez les nains. Enfin surtout chez les nains ! Et encore moins au sein d'un couple royal. Mais Fili voulait avoir des réponses et plusieurs solutions possibles. D'ailleurs Ori se mit au travail aussitôt, piochant plusieurs gros volumes sur les lois d'Erebor et se plongea dans leur lecture.  
Fili continua de fumer jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître Balin, Dwalin, Kili et Thorin. Leur discussion semblait animée et joyeuse. Fili remarqua avec étonnement que son petit frère avait sa couronne sur la tête et semblait en être plutôt fier. Il se tenait bien droit et avait un regard plus assuré qu'à son arrivée quelques jours plus tôt.  
-Fili, je suis ravi que tu sois la ! s'exclama Thorin, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! Je propose qu'on fasse le tour de la Montagne Solitaire pour montrer à ton frère les changements depuis son départ. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
-c'est une bonne idée mon oncle, répondit vaguement Fili en se levant.  
-d'ailleurs j'ai constaté que tu lui as refait ses tresses, ajouta Thorin en regardant les perles se perdant dans la mer brune que formaient les cheveux de Kili, j'en connais un qui sera furieux de voir cela.  
-en parlant de ça, à quelle heure se déroulera son procès ? demanda Kili.  
-treize heures, répondit Ori en levant les yeux de son livre, tout est déjà près Thorin, tout organisé.

Thorin remercia Ori et tous partirent vers les escaliers d'Erebor. Ils avaient largement le temps de permettre à Kili de découvrir les évolutions de la Montagne Solitaire jusqu'à treize heures. Les nains trépignaient déjà d'impatience de voir ce salop recevoir sa sentence devant le peuple d'Erebor ! Kili redécouvrit avec des étoiles dans les yeux les murs de sa cité et ses trésors. Il constata avec plaisir que les forges avaient continué à s'agrandirent et à s'améliorer. Naturellement il s'approcha de quelques forgerons et entama les conversations comme s'il les connaissait depuis longtemps, parlant de travail et de technique de fontes et de travail du métal.  
-il a prit en indépendance et en assurance, murmura Balin à Fili qui approuva d'un signe de tête.  
-c'est impressionnant comme tout à changé ici, déclara Kili en revenant près de son frère.  
-oui effectivement nous avons put augmenter la rentabilité de ces forges, répondit Thorin, vient voir par la ba !

Kili suivit son oncle en souriant mais vit que son frère restait à l'écart, pas dans son assiette. Discrètement il ralentit et lui frôla furtivement la main.  
-tu n'as pas l'air d'être bien, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Chuchota Kili avec inquiétude.  
-rien…, tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre ce matin ?  
-non, tu m'avais dit que tu restais avec ta femme du coup je suis allé manger avec Thorin, Bilbo et Frodon. Tu aurais dut les voir, une vrai famille. Je n'avais jamais vu Thorin aussi… papa ! Je ne saurais pas mieux l'exprimer. Enfin bon, tu as essayé de venir me voir ? Il y a eut un problème ?

Au regard de son frère Kili comprit aussitôt qu'une nouvelle dispute avait dû éclater entre lui et sa femme. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de réconforter son compagnon mais celui-ci le prit de vitesse.  
-j'avais juste envie qu'on parle tous les deux. Avec maman qui menace de tout dévoiler à Singri pour nous deux et ma femme qui ne me laisse pas en paix… Je suis épuisé.  
-tu penses vraiment que maman pourrait faire ça ?  
-ce n'est plus la même, tu as dut t'en rendre compte quand tu es resté avec elle non ?  
-vaguement.  
-cette dépression lui a retourné l'esprit et elle peut encore faire des âneries le temps qu'elle guérisse totalement. Je… je suis juste déçu que ton retour soit gâché par tout ça.

Kili soupira et passa un bras autour des épaules de son grand frère pour le rapprocher de lui. Le comportement de leur mère le choquait évidemment et celui de sa belle sœur le décevait beaucoup. Comme son compagnon, il n'avait pas imaginé son retour de cette manière.  
-finalement j'avais peur que tu n'aimes pas mon fils mais c'est finalement ce qui c'est passé le mieux. C'est ironique n'est ce pas ?  
-ça va finir par s'arranger, j'en suis sur. En tout cas, j'essayerai de rester chez moi jusqu'aux réunions.  
-non, ce n'est pas à toi de t'adapter Kili, répliqua doucement Fili en lui frôlant la main, tu dois reprendre le cours de ta vie. Et m'accepter si tu le veux bien quand je pourrais…

Le cadet lui sourit, signe que quoi qu'il arrive, il accepterait Fili à ses côtés.  
-je suis désolé, ça va passer, déclara Fili en essayant de sourire, il faut juste que je trouve une solution pour dépasser tout ça… et en plus j'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

Kili lança un regard désolé à son grand frère et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, faute de pouvoir faire plus en public. Les cernes de Fili lui semblaient effectivement bien marqués à présent qu'il regardait de plus près. Les sons des enclumes frappés et les marteaux torturés faisaient tourner l'esprit fragilisé de Fili qui pria pour que la visite se termine rapidement. Midi approchait et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.  
-moi je serai la pour toi, déclara Kili, je t'aime. Après le procès ça te dirais d'aller chasser en foret ? Rien que tous les deux ? proposa Kili en souriant.  
-je ne suis pas sur qu'on puisse être seuls mais l'idée est séduisante, répondit Fili.  
-courage alors, d'ici quelques heures on pourra se reposer. Quand Loarn sera partit, on pourra passer à autre chose.

Fili finit par sourire et laissa Kili lui prendre la main pour qu'ils puissent rattraper Thorin et Balin.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello hello!  
Voici le chapitre concernant ce...méchant de Loarn (pour ne pas dire autre chose)! Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres que j'ai eut du mal à réécrire je dois bien l'admettre!  
Un procès oui mais pas seulement. Une surprise vous attend, je n'en dis pas plus mais je pense que cela va vous surprendre!  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
=D

* * *

Dans la Montagne Solitaire, on ne parlait que de ça! Loarn et son procès! Dans chaque maison et dans chaque mine dans les profondeurs de la montagne, on pensait à Loarn qui avait enfin reçu son châtiment. Tous se demandaient avec une curiosité quelque peut malsaine ce que le prince Kili avait l'intention de faire à présent.  
Durant le procès qui s'étaient terminé deux heures auparavant, le jeune prince héritier était resté silencieux, droit dans ses bottes mais les mains crispées dans le dos. Le peuple s'était attendu à quelques mots à ce traître mais rien. Il s'était contenter de le fusillé du regard quand Loarn avait été reconduit dans son cachot à la fin de l'audience.

La famille royale n'avait jamais été aussi unie et rayonnante depuis la reprise d'Erebor. Dis était resplendissante, maquillé et souriante. Sa maladie n'était un secret pour personne, tout ce savait dans un royaume comme celui la. Les domestiques parlaient. Se montrer ce jour la était un moyen de faire un pied de nez à tous ces gens pour la princesse Dis. Fili avait été agacé par l'attitude de sa mère car elle semblait si fière alors que tout ce qu'elle avait fait était de pleurer et ne pas voir une année passée.

Balin et Dwalin, en bon principaux conseillers de la famille, étaient restés aux côtés de Fili, Kili et Thorin pour faire bloc. Ori avait écrit tout ce qui se disait, scrupuleusement sans lever les yeux de son parchemin. Pour l'occasion il avait été secondé par son frère aîné Dori en vu de la quantité monstrueuse de chose à écrire. Les autres membres de la compagnie étaient restés en retrait avec Bilbo et Frodon. Le but avait été de recentrer la famille royale au centre de l'attention, même Singri et Kila.

Fili et Thorin avaient mené le procès d'une main de maître. Il avait duré beaucoup moins longtemps que celui de Kili. Les documents avaient été lus à voix haute, les conseillers financiers et les banquiers avaient été amenés à témoigner. Devant toutes les preuves et les exclamations de dégout contre lui, Loarn avait craqué et avoué. Il était d'ailleurs méconnaissable : le manque d'alcool et ces semaines privées de son confort d'avant l'avaient changé. Loarn s'était fait une raison. Quand il avait avoué haut et fort qu'il avait commandité l'attentat contre Thorin cinq ans auparavant dans le but d'accuser Kili, la foule s'était embrasée. Thorin avait dut faire résonner sa voix grave et forte pour calmer les esprits.  
Après les paroles de Loarn, Thorin avait annoncé le sentence : l'exil et le dépouillage de sa fortune et de ses tresses. La famille royale avait été acclamée et toute cette histoire s'était terminée. Du moins c'était ce que tout le monde pensait.

La salle des rois était maintenant vide et silencieuse. La famille royale et la compagnie s'étaient réunit dans le bureau de Thorin pour souffler. Bofur sortit une bouteille d'alcool fort et en servit un petit verre à tout le monde pour les requinquer.  
Kili et Fili avalèrent le liquide d'un coup, sentant l'alcool leur brûler l'œsophage, les rendant vivant. Doucement, le petit groupe se rendit compte que la fin du calvaire était proche.  
Kili se laissa tomber sur un siège près de la cheminée, à bout de souffle. Son frère lui massait doucement les épaules pour le rassurer. Voir ce nain être malmener de la sorte était une grande satisfaction mais aussi une épreuve. Ce procès faisait échos au sien qui s'était déroulé dans les même conditions. Ces souvenirs et ses émotions lui remontaient à la gorge. Kili faisait tout pour ne rien montrer mais rien de pouvait échapper à Fili.  
-félicitations à tous, déclara Thorin en déposant sa couronne sur la table, grâce à votre travail la justice à été rendue.

Fili sentit le regard de sa femme se poser sur lui, intense. Il savait qu'elle l'attendait au tournant et redoutait le moment ou il se retrouverait seul avec elle. Dis prit alors la parole pour dire qu'avec cette sentence, toutes les rancunes devaient être oubliés.  
-je vais me retirer, je suis épuisée, déclara la princesse.

Elle quitta la pièce avec Singri qui ne prit pas la peine de saluer qui que ce soit. Elles prirent Kila et Frodon avec elles. Les deux enfants étaient restés remarquablement sages durant toute la durée du procès. Ils n'avaient pas comprit grand-chose à la gravité de cette journée mais en vu du sérieux de leurs parents, ils avaient sut que ce qui se passaient été important pour cette famille. Kila agita joyeusement la main vers son père qui lui rendit son signe. Fili aurait souhaité garder son fils auprès de lui pour profiter sa bonne humeur mais de sérieuses conversations devaient être tenues.

Avant d'être renvoyé dans son cachot, Loarn avait demandé à pouvoir parler au prince Kili en privé.  
-tu penses qu'il est prêt pour affronter Loarn ? demanda Dwalin à Thorin.  
-je l'ignore, nous n'en avons pas parlé ensemble, avoua Thorin en jetant un regard inquiet vers son jeune neveu.  
-hum…. En tout cas tout est près pour l'exil de Loarn. Pas d'armes, pas de vivre. Le poney est prêt.  
-merci Dwalin.

Thorin laissa Dwalin avec les autres membres de la compagnie pour rejoindre Fili, Kili et Bilbo. Kili avait une jambe qui tremblait contre le sol sans interruption. Thorin s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main sur ce membre incontrôlable qui trahissait son angoisse.  
-calmes toi, déclara doucement Thorin, tu as bien dormi cette nuit ?  
-non mais pas plus mal que ces six dernières années, répondit Kili avec un sourire ironique, vous venez avec moi hein ?  
-j'aurais voulu rester à tes côtés mais avec le cinéma de Singri, je préfère jouer la carte de la prudence, répondit Fili en détournant le regard, je crois que tu es capable de gérer ça.  
-elle t'a menacé avec ses petits poings ? demanda Kili avec une pointe d'aigreur dans la voix.  
-Kili s'il te plait, murmura Fili, elle est capable d'aller très loin et notre mère serait capable de tout dévoilé.

Thorin tiqua et demanda des explications. En quelques mots Fili expliqua la dispute qu'il avait eut avec Dis avant leur arrivée à Erebor. Thorin resta silencieux, visiblement très contrarié par cette nouvelle. Sa sœur cachait bien son jeu derrière ses larmes ou ses sourires ornés de bijoux. C'était quand même incroyable ! Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle, elle n'était pas satisfaite ! Il donna la parole à ses neveux qu'il irait parler à sa sœur cadette.  
Bilbo accepta de venir avec lui.  
-Kili, acceptes-tu d'aller voir Loarn ? demanda Thorin, plus vite on ira, plus vite ce sera finit.

Kili hocha la tête puis demanda à sortir pour prendre l'air. Les amis le virent faire les cents pas devant le trône de pierre. Thorin, Bilbo et Bofur virent Fili lui lancer un regard douloureux, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour lui.  
-ne te tortures pas l'esprit, déclara Thorin, il est angoissé c'est tout. Dès qu'on en aura terminé avec Loarn il redeviendra le nain joyeux et farceur qu'on connait.  
-et si ce n'est pas le cas ? rétorqua Fili, êtes vous sur qu'il redeviendra comme avant ?  
-pourquoi pas ? demanda Bofur.  
-il a changé, intervint Bilbo, ces quatre années d'exil l'ont changé mais quoi de plus étonnant ? Privé de ceux qu'on aime on est obligé de s'adapter. Cela vaut pour tout le monde, même pour vous Fili.

Thorin lança un regard en coin vers son amant : Bilbo avait l'air si triste en contemplant Kili. Et le hobbit avait raison comme souvent. Thorin avait put le voir par lui-même durant le voyage de retour que Kili n'était plus l'enfant qui l'avait suivi pour la reconquête d'Erebor. Il avait perdu cette petite lueur malicieuse dans son regard et riait moins.  
-Bilbo a raison…, finit par dire Thorin malgré le regard implorant de Fili, cependant il n'est pas perdu. Maintenant qu'il est rentré à la maison, il pourra se reconstruire. Mais nous devons être patients avec lui. Surtout toi Fili. Et puis… toi aussi tu dois te reconstruire. Ce mariage et l'absence de ton frère t'ont marqué.  
-peut-être. J'ai naïvement pensé que tout serait comme avant, jusqu'à ce matin.  
-je te rassure : nous l'avons tous crut ! s'exclama Bofur en haussant les épaules, mais il faut avancer.

Fili hocha la tête et se força à sourire, espérant tout le monde puisse tourner définitivement la page quand Loarn aura quitté la Montagne Solitaire. Thorin décida de mettre un terme aux réflexions intérieures de Kili et à faire avancer les choses. Il l'arrêta dans sa promenade.  
-C'est l'heure, déclara Thorin, es-tu prêt Kili ?  
-oui… murmura Kili le regard dans le vague, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Nous y allons ? Filli, tu es sur que tu ne viens pas ?  
-oui je suis sur, pardonne moi mais j'ai promis à Singri.

Il ne servait à rien d'insister. Thorin lui montra la voie d'un geste sur. Fili lui frôla la joue avant de le laisser partir dans de se diriger vers ses appartements pour y retrouver sa femme.  
Autour d'eux, les nains de l'ex compagnie n'attendaient plus que Kili pour se diriger vers les cachots d'Erebor. Suivie une marche presque solennelle dans les couloirs les plus sombres et humides de la montagne. Dwalin et Balin en tête de cortège, illuminant la voie de torches en bois. Dans la pénombre, Kili laissait sa peur s'afficher sur son visage.

Depuis son retour il n'était pas descendu dans les cachots. Trop de souvenirs douloureux. Avoir été enfermé dans l'une de ces cellules lugubres avec la compagnie des rats et du froid l'avait traumatisé. Resté seul à ruminer ses idées noires, supporter les regards de pitié de ses gardes et regretter ne pas avoir une arme pour mettre en pratique ses idées noires. On ne se remettait pas si facilement de tout cela. Et même après plus de quatre années, Kili sentait ses poils de nuque s'hérisser à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de cette maudite prison.

L'obscurité presque totale avait aussi ces avantages. A côté de son neveu qui semblait traîner la patte, Thorin put sans problème de pudeur prendre la main de Kili dans la sienne et la serrer. Ce contact redonna un peu de courage au jeune nain qui retrouva l'espace d'un instant l'oncle en Thorin, et son côté protecteur. Derrière eux, Bilbo marchait silencieusement, ému de les voir se rapprocher.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de la prison.  
-Vos majestés, déclara le garde en s'inclinant devant le groupe, Prince Kili nous sommes ravis de vous revoir.

Kili sourit faiblement pour être poli mais il n'était pas en état d'échanger plus avec ces soldats qui jadis avaient été obligé de l'enfermer comme un criminel. Thorin par contre discuta quelques instants avec eux accompagné de Dwalin. Bofur préparait les menottes pour Loarn afin de l'escorter jusqu'aux portes de la Montagne Solitaire avec un sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas à calmer. Il avait prit soin de faire en sorte qu'aucun royaume nain ou humain l'accepte en leur sein, détruisant pour toujours sa réputation. Et Bofur devait bien avouer qu'il y avait prit un immense plaisir !  
-bien, ouvrez sa cellule, ordonna Thorin, Kili à toi l'honneur. Vous parlez, tu prends ta revanche et après on l'emmène aux portes pour qu'il parte.

Pendant que l'un des deux gardes partait dans le couloir avec le trousseau de clé à la main, Kili chercha le regard de son oncle et de ses amis pour s'injecter une dernière fois une dose de courage et de confiance en soi. Comme il aurait souhaité avoir son frère à ses côtés ! Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi ridicule et faible ! A côté de ces compagnons d'armes, il avait l'air d'un enfant totalement perdu.

La porte de fer s'ouvrit dans un grincement crispant, laissant le roi et le prince héritier découvrirent un Loarn assit à même le sol. Sa peau était noire de saleté et un sourire insolent restait plaqué sur le visage, comme s'il avait prit plaisir à se rouler au sol après son procès, à se débarbouiller de boue. La folie se lisait parfaitement dans ses yeux, Kili et Bilbo en eurent le froid dans le dos. Le hobbit resta derrière Thorin, avec Dwalin et Bofur. Une ambiance terrifiante régnait dans ces cachots et s'il l'avait put, Bilbo se serrait serrer contre Thorin pour se rassuré. A la place il laissa Bofur poser une main chaude et rassurante sur son épaule.  
-Ah mais c'est le prince Kili ! S'exclama Loarn en essayant de se lever, c'était donc vrai le petit prince est de retour pour me mettre une raclée !

La voix de ce nain était devenue grave, comme cassé. Bofur souffla à Bilbo qu'il avait beaucoup hurlé les premiers temps. Le nain se leva une fois avant de retomber lourdement sur le côté, s'écrasant sur le sol couvert d'urine et d'autres fluide corporels peut ragoutant. Au procès il était propre et relativement bien habillé. Les gardes leur apprit qu'il avait été prit d'une crise de folie peut de temps être retourné dans sa cellule.  
La famille royale ne put s'empêcher d'exprimé leur dégout : Loarn était pitoyable ! Kili avait presque du mal à le regarder : ce nain était tombé bien plus bas qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le prisonnier parvint enfin à se maintenir debout et fit semblant de s'intéresser à ses visiteurs.  
-que me vaut ce sublime honneur ? Tu as retrouvé le chemin jusqu'à la maison ? Bravo ! Tu es le digne neveu de votre oncle ! Comment étais ton exil ? Bon j'espère ! S'exclama Loarn à grand renfort de courbettes ridicules, mes mercenaires n'étaient que des faibles ! quel dommage !  
-vous êtes fou…, commenta Thorin en secouant la tête, rappelez moi de féliciter Bofur et Nori pour avoir réussit à vous faire signer vos aveux.  
-un léger moment de lucidité malheureusement, commenta Dwalin, regardez le…

Loarn faisait maintenant des tours sur lui-même en chantant une petite berceuse à un quelqu'un apparemment présent dans la cellule. La situation s'annonçait compliquée : iraient-ils jusqu'à exiler un nain dans cet état mental ? Ils s'étonnaient de n'avoir rien vu au procès ! A part pour ses aveux, Loarn s'était tenu tranquille : simulait-il ?

Malgré la présence de sa famille, de son épée et sa dague à sa ceinture, Kili ne parvenait pas à se sentir en sécurité près de cet individu. Même fou et sale, Loarn gardait cette aura malfaisante et une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Personne dans cette prison n'avait envie de s'approcher plus de ce personnage. Pas pour l'or du monde ! Mais ils étaient bien obligés de le faire sortir de la pour le faire déguerpir de la Montagne Solitaire.  
-vous savez ce que nous sommes venus faire ici, déclara le jeune prince.  
-mais oui mon brave seigneur ! M'exiler ! Quelle ironie ! Moi qui ait passé de long mois à mettre un plan en place pour vous éloigné définitivement d'Erebor pour évincer sa Majesté le roi Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror ! Quel échec !

Thorin fronça les sourcils et se maîtrisa pour ne pas réagir à cette nouvelle attaque. Loarn fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable en montrant Kili du doigt.  
-tu étais si pathétique ! Mon dieu tu ne peux pas savoir le plaisir que j'ai prit à te dépouillé de tes armes et de tes tresses ! Coupé ! Coupé les tresses ! COUPE COUPE COUPE ! Hurla Loarn en sautant sur place, durant quatre ans, ce fut le bonheur ! Jamais je n'ai été si respecté, si riche ! Voir tes proches si malheureux était un tel bonheur !

-silence ! Rugit soudain Kili en faisant un pas vers lui, taisez-vous ! Nous sommes ici pour vous exiler et vous retirer tous vos privilèges.

-oui oui je comprends ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le prince Fili passe à l'action sans l'accord du grand roi Thorin ! Pauvre petit prince qui s'est marié à une poule sans cervelle pour faire plaisir à maman ! J'ai tellement ri pendant la noce ! Et puis la pauvre princesse Dis qui se meure dans sa tour doré ! Quelle rigolade ! Et puis finalement : le petit Fili se rachète une paire de couille ! Je me suis fait avoir ! Comme un bleu en faite !

D'un geste aussi brutal qu'inattendu, Kili sortit sa dague et empoigna Loarn par deux de ses tresses. Dans un cri, Kili abattit la lame, tranchant les tresses sans aucune pitié avant de pousser Loarn en arrière. Autrement il lui aurait tranché la gorge sans aucun problème de conscience ! Le vieux nain poussa alors un hurlement en agrippant ses cheveux tranchés, perdant ainsi le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Du moins c'est ce que les sectateurs de la scène pensèrent car autant de hurlement ne pouvaient qu'être de la folie. Se roulant par terre, s'arrachant la peau de son visage et en poussant des hurlements les plus immondes que les trois nains avaient pu entendre.  
Le comportement de Loarn devenait incontrôlable et extrêmement dangereux. Thorin s'avança pour prendre son neveu par la taille afin de le faire reculer mais ne fut pas assez rapide.  
-Meurs! Hurla Loarn en se jetant sur Kili.

Loarn se jeta sur le jeune prince et lui arracha sa dague des mains accompagné d'un très sérieux coup de poing dans la mâchoire ! Dwalin et Bofur pénétrèrent dans la cellule et empoignèrent le prisonnier et l'envoyèrent dans le fond de sa cellule dans des cris de rages.  
-toujours à vouloir protéger ce petit merdeux hein ! S'exclama Loarn en se relevant difficilement.

Bilbo remit Kili sur ses pieds et se rendit compte avec effroi que le prisonnier détenait toujours son poignard. Loarn jouait dangereusement avec en la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre. Thorin passa un bras protecteur devant Bilbo et Kili, près à dégainer son épée pour les protéger. Dwalin et Bofur étaient près à bondir au moindre mouvement douteux du prisonnier.  
-vous vous attendiez à quoi ? demanda Loarn en riant, que je vous attaque ?! Laissez-moi rire ! J'ai choisi une autre voie messieurs ! J'aurais le dernier mot comme il y a quatre ans !

Avant que les trois nains n'aient put l'atteindre, Loarn avait levé le couteau et se l'était enfoncé dans la jugulaire sans un cri. Avec horreur, les nains et Bilbo se virent couvert de sang avant d'avoir put s'en rendre compte. Le nain se vida de son sang et s'écrouler à terre, le visage défiguré par la douleur. Le jeune prince se jeta sur lui et le saisit par sa tunique, ignorant le sang qui venait tâcher ses propres vêtements et éclabousser son visage.  
-enfoiré ! Hurla Kili en le secouant, pourquoi tu as fait ça !

Entre deux hoquets, Loarn refusant de lui répondre. Il rendit son dernier soupir sans un mot mais avec ce même sourire insolent et provocateur. Dans un hurlement de rage, Kili jeta le corps du nain au sol et chercha à quitter la cellule en courant. Il lança des insultes à quiconque croisait son chemin et bouscula la moitié de la compagnie qui attendait des explications quant à ces hurlements et surtout le sang qu'il avait partout sur lui.  
-oh seigneur, murmura Bilbo en essuyant le sang sur ses joues, c'est répugnant.  
-il faut retrouver Kili, déclara Thorin en reprenant ses esprits, Bofur s'il te plait tu peux t'en occuper ! Dwalin, fait en sorte qu'on s'occupe du corps ! C'est une chance que l'exil de Loarn ne devait pas se faire en public !

Bofur passa devant Bilbo pour partir à la recherche de Kili. Dwalin hocha la tête, sous le choc lui aussi. Il demanda aux gardes de sécuriser la cellule et de faire appeler Oin pour qu'il s'assurer que leur prisonnier était effectivement mort. Avec la quantité de sang sur le sol et les murs, cela ne faisait aucun doute.  
Tout s'était passé tellement vite ! Thorin n'arrivait toujours à croire que Loarn ait eut malgré tous leurs efforts le dernier mot. Son acte était imprévisible ! Pourquoi les gardes et le conseil auraient-ils pensé que le nain aurait put vouloir se supprimer ? Et devant eux qui plus est ? Thorin avait beau retourner le problème dans son esprit, il n'arrive pas à trouver comment ils auraient put empêcher une telle tragédie…

Bilbo s'avança vers lui, très inquiet et posa une main sur son bras.  
-tu vas bien ?  
-oui… c'est immonde ! s'exclama Thorin de rage, comment a-t-il put fait ça ?  
-il était fou, murmura Bilbo comme pour lui-même. Thorin… il faut… il faut qu'on aille se changer.

Le sang qui les recouvrait tout les deux les répugnaient terriblement. Thorin prit le linge que l'un des gardes lui tendait et aida Bilbo à se débarbouillé. Malheureusement, ils pourraient jeter leurs vêtements et mettre les bijoux de Thorin à un nettoyage professionnel et minutieux. Voyant que ses hommes prenaient les choses en mains, le roi prit Bilbo pas les épaules pour aller se changer et se nettoyer un peu.  
Leur passage à travers toute la montagne ne passa pas inaperçue. Les membres de la compagnie qui étaient restés dans la salle des rois restèrent bouche bée en voyant leur souverain et leur cambrioleur passer devant eux teintés de rouge.  
-je présume que tout est terminé, répondit Thorin alors qu'ils avançaient vers leurs appartements, il faut passer à autre chose. Je pense que malgré son angoisse, Kili voulait se venger une bonne fois pour toute. Maintenant qu'il est mort ce n'est plus possible.

Bilbo ne répondit pas, se contenta de pousser un long soupir. Dès que la porte de l'appartement fut ouverte, les deux conjoints se jetèrent dans la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de leurs vêtements souillés de sang. Bilbo ouvrit les robinets pour remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude. Le système de circulation d'eau chaude d'Erebor était fabuleux ! Les deux compagnons se glissèrent dans l'eau chaude et se savonnèrent mutuellement très efficacement. Ils réussirent à rester chastes, grâce à la couleur pourpre qu'avait prit l'eau autour d'eux.  
-ah enfin, on se sent plus propre ! s'exclama Bilbo en se rinçant les cheveux, c'est horrible j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore l'odeur de sang sur la tête !  
-on reprendra un bain ce soir pour remédier à ça, répondit Thorin en l'enveloppant dans une longue serviette.

Thorin se sécha rapidement et ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse pour rejoindre leurs amis dans la salle des rois. Bilbo insista pour passer chez Fili : il ne devait pas être au courant de la fin désastreuse de Loarn. Thorin accepta et alla frapper chez Fili. Ils attendirent plusieurs secondes avant qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. Singri vint enfin les accueillir mais sans un sourire.  
-vous tombez mal Votre Majesté, déclara-t-elle d'un air froid.  
-il s'agit d'une urgence j'en ai bien peur, répondit Thorin, je dois voir Fili. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Singri voulait refuser, cela crevait les yeux mais abandonna bien vite et se décala pour laisser son roi entrer. Bilbo sentit un pouffement de mépris à son passage mais il n'était pas du genre à faire des scandales. En plus, ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Il suivit Thorin docilement et découvrit Fili à la table de la salle à manger, alors que Kila mangeait son goûter.  
-Thorin, Bilbo, que venez vous faire ici ? demanda Fili en se levant, où est Kili ?  
-Loarn s'est suicidé, déclara Thorin.

Le prince héritier se laissa tomber sur son siège, les yeux écarquillés. Kila heureusement n'écoutait absolument pas la conversation, trop occupé à manger sa compote. Même Singri semblait choquée par cette nouvelle. Thorin expliqua en quelques mots la situation et demanda à Fili de venir les aider à trouver le jeune nain. Fili était celui qui connaissait le mieux le jeune nain.  
-je ne suis pas d'accord, répliqua Singri, nous étions sur le point d'avoir une conversation importante au sujet de Kila.  
-je viens avec vous, la coupa Fili en allant mettre ses bottes, nous en discuterons ce soir malade.  
-Fili ! s'exclama Singri, c'est important !

Singri lui bloqua l'accès de la porte, furieuse.  
-vous devez rester auprès de votre famille ! Pesta la naine.  
-Kili est aussi ma famille, répondit calmement Fili.  
-Je suis votre famille avec Kila ! hurla Singri hors d'elle, pas votre frère ! Plus maintenant !

Ce hurlement figea les trois amis sur place. Pétrifié, Fili ne savait pas s'il avait bien entendu cette phrase. Ces mots étaient si stupides et inattendus. Thorin ne trouva pas la bonne attitude à adopter face à ce comportement. Pour lui la famille était sacrée et la sienne avait été amputée sérieusement donc il ne tolérait pas ce qu'avait dit Singri.  
-sachez madame, que c'est en perdant ses proches qu'on apprend à quel point ils sont importants, déclara alors Thorin.

Très surprise que son roi lui adresse directement la parole avec un regard aussi triste, Singri perdit sa voix. Fili et Bilbo restaient silencieux, soucieux de voir cette expression de souffrance sur le visage de Thorin. La famille était un sujet délicat pour lui, ils le savaient bien. Singri le savait bien. Il n'en parlait, sauf en étant ivre comme Bilbo l'avait vu quelques jours auparavant. Thorin se racla la gorge et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Entre la femme de son neveu qui ne faisait aucun effort pour accepter Kili et sa sœur aîné qui menaçait de gâcher tout leur travail, Thorin ne savait plus quoi faire.  
-je connais votre histoire madame, déclara Thorin, vous avez eut une enfance heureuse entouré de vos parents, vos oncles et vos tantes. Vous êtes fille unique. La vie a toujours été clémente avec votre famille et je m'en réjouis. Par contre, celle de Fili a été bien différente. Il a perdu son arrière grand-père, son grand père et son père dans l'espace d'une journée. Il a faillit perdre sa mère peu de temps après de chagrin. Il a été obligé de murir plus vite et de devenir un grand nain pour sa famille, s'occuper de son petit frère pour palier le manque de leur père. Il a manqué de mourir et de perdre son petit frère par la même occasion lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées.  
-je sais tout ça, sa réputation n'est plus à refaire, répliqua faiblement Singri en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-et bien je vous le rappelle ! Car même en sachant tout cela vous ne semblez pas comprendre ce que représente Kili pour votre époux. Et je trouve cela déplorable et très triste pour lui.

Fili frissonna, n'ayant jamais entendu Thorin exprimer leur histoire de cette manière. L'émotion dans la voix du monarque était évidente et touchante pour toutes les personnes présentes. Singri recula d'un pas pour s'adosser au mur, dans l'espoir de trouver un appui. Replongé dans les souvenirs de ces pertes, Thorin et Fili faisaient de leur mieux pour restés droits et forts.  
-j'en conclu que vous ignorez tout de ce qu'ils ont traversé tous les deux. Et oser prétendre que la seule famille de Fili se résume à vous et Kila est pour moi le pire des affronts ! s'exclama Thorin avec un regard noir, la famille c'est la seule chose qui nous reste ! Donc changer votre comportement envers Kili ! Fili fera des efforts pour vous dégager du temps, mais vous devez aussi fournir des efforts. A présent nous allons chercher Kili, et vous allez réfléchir un peu à ce que je vous ai dit. Si jamais de telles paroles reviennent à mes oreilles, je serais moins souple dans mes propos.

Le ton était donné. L'autorité naturelle de Thorin avait encore fait ses preuves car Singri s'inclina et laissa Fili passer. Dans un élan de tendresse presque paternelle, Thorin passa un bras autour des épaules de Fili et le garda contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient loin des appartements. Quand ils arrivèrent à un croisement, le fond de la montagne visible en contrebas, ils s'immobilisèrent.  
-merci d'être intervenu, je ne sais plus comment faire, admit Fili.  
-je suis navré d'en être arrivé la Fili, nous sommes tous responsables. Ecoute, je sais que tu as parler à Ori. J'ai lu par erreur l'une de ses notes sur les cas de séparations à Erebor et dans les autres cités naines.  
-je vois... a-t-il trouvé quelque chose?  
-non, pourtant il n'a pas chômé. Fili, même s'il avait trouver une lois permettant votre séparation, ça n'aurait pas été possible: vous avez un enfant de quatre ans! Il a besoin de sa mère et de son père!  
-des parents se détruisant sont-ils vraiment un bénéfice?  
-tu n'accepterais pas que Kila parte avec sa mère dans les Monts de Fer et Singri ne se détachera pas de son enfant. Je crains que vous soyez obliger de trouver une autre solution, déclara Thorin d'un air désolé.  
-j'ai compris. Je suis le seul responsable, répliqua Fili, je n'aurais jamais dut vous céder c'est tout. Je vais chercher Kili je pense savoir ou il se trouve. J'espère que Singri aura réfléchit grâce à tes paroles.

Thorin n'insista pas et laissa Fili disparaître à travers le labyrinthe d'escaliers et de couloirs de la Montagne Solitaire. Bilbo leva les yeux vers Thorin et découvrit de vraies larmes perler aux coins. Le petit hobbit se rapprocha du roi et passa son bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui. Il se fichait bien de savoir qu'il y avait ou non des nains dans les parages. La tension de cette journée et des évènements étaient sur le point de se libérer.  
-viens avec moi on va prendre l'air, déclara Bilbo en lui prenant la main.

Le roi se laissa faire. Ils croisèrent Balin qui leur déclara que toutes les dispositions avaient été prises pour le corps sans vie de Loarn. Le vieux conseiller ne posa pas de question quant à l'état de faiblesse de son ami, laissant le hobbit gérer la situation. Bilbo Baggins était le seul, depuis quelques années, à savoir apaiser les humeurs de Thorin Okenshield à la perfection.


	27. Chapter 27

oo  
Bonjour à tous!  
Déjà le dernier chapitre! J'ai eut du mal à l'écrire, je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre, comment l'écrire ect... J'espère que cette version vous plaira! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à toutes celles qui ont suivi cette histoire et celles qui ont mit des review!  
J'espère pour revoir bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic, ou un One-Shot, très prochainement!  
Une petite surprise pour vous en fin de chapitre donc lisez jusqu'au bout!  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous fais plein de bisous!  
Anne Bony.  
oo

* * *

A l'autre bout d'Erebor aux milieux des forges bruyantes et des mineurs, Fili se frayait un chemin entre les travailleurs et les convois de pierres précieuses dans l'espoir de retrouver son petit frère. Il avait été vu par plusieurs personnes, fortement tourmenté, marchant sans prendre garde à son environnement. Kili avait faillit se faire bousculer plusieurs fois et ses vêtements ainsi que sa figure couverte de sang n'étaient pas passés inaperçus.  
Fili devait faire vite avant que Kili se tombe dans le vide des puits par étourdissement !

Au bout de deux heures, Fili retrouva son trésor le plus cher dans les forges, assit contre l'un des visages de nain servant à faire circuler l'eau en contrebas. Le jeune nain avait les yeux gonflés et rougis par des larmes depuis longtemps essuyés. Un chiffon humide et sanglant reposait à ses pieds, signe que Kili avait tenté de faire disparaître le sang sur lui. A présent Kili se contentait d'observer les bennes remplies de pierres suspendues qui circulaient lentement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Plusieurs nains jetaient de temps en temps des regards curieux et inquiets vers lui. Les ouvriers parlaient à voix basse entre eux et furent évidemment soulagé de voir le premier prince héritier gravir les escaliers pour rejoindre son petit frère.

Fili se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et attendit que Kili l'autorise à approcher. Le jeune nain se recula un peu plus dans l'ombre afin de se cacher des autres nains d'Erebor. Fili le suivit et s'installa à côté de lui. Thorin ne lui avait pas dit comment Loarn s'était suicidé mais en vu de l'état de Kili, il n'y avait pas trop d'option. Heureusement, sa chevelure et ses perles avaient été épargné, on ne sait pas quel miracle. Fili n'aurait pas put supporter que le sang de ce salop souille les tresses durement récupérées de Kili.

Au bout de longues minutes, Kili posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère dans un grand soupir de fatigue.  
-ça va mieux ? demanda le prince héritier en lui caressant les cheveux, Thorin m'a mit au courant alors je suis venu te chercher.  
-merci…je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Je crois que j'ai perdu mon sang-froid, je n'étais pas très bien.  
-oui c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, répondit Fili avec un petit sourire, et ce que Loarn a fait n'a rien arrangé. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état.  
-il est mort n'est-ce pas ? Finalement rien n'est arrangé, sanglota Kili, il a gagné. Il l'a toujours dit… C'est tellement injuste !

Fili dut puiser dans toutes ses ressources pour ne pas craquer avec son compagnon. Il resta au plus proche de lui et lui caressa la joue jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.  
-il n'a pas tout gagné Kili, déclara Fili quand son frère fut en état d'entendre, nous sommes tous réuni et nous avons le temps de nous reconstruire. Tout n'est pas si sombre.  
-on pourra rattraper le temps perdu ? demanda Kili.  
-bien sur, répondit Fili en venant l'embrasser sur la joue, nous avons plein de chose à faire tous les deux. Et quoi que pourra dire Singri, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je t'aime Kili.  
-je t'aime aussi, gémit Kili en passant ses bras autour de la nuque de Fili pour s'y accrocher, mais c'est tellement douloureux…  
-Kili, il faut passer à autre chose. On est de nouveaux réunis ! Tu étais si joyeux ce matin, tu m'as remonté le moral et la, les positions sont échangées. Tu es encore fragile mon frère.

Kili baissa les yeux, honteux et chassa les larmes naissantes. Il avait essayé de paraître plus fort, comme il l'était lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Un guerrier fier et courageux qui n'a pas à rougir de ses actes. Il aurait tant voulu redevenir celui qu'il était avant toute cette tragédie.  
-je t'ai vu pleurer pour une écharde dans le doigt, déclara Fili en lui caressant la joue d'une main douce, tu n'as rien à prouver.

Les larmes dévalèrent alors les joues du jeune nain dans un silence surprenant. Sa dernière barrière se brisa et s'écroula dans la main de son frère qui se contenta de ne pas le lâcher. Depuis leurs retrouvailles dans le grenier du seigneur Bard, Fili n'avait pas vu son frère pleurer alors que lui-même n'avait pas été capable de se tenir. Dans un sens Kili avait tant sangloté seul dans sa chambre à Bag-End et à Hibberbourg qu'il n'avait pas trouvé les larmes qui auraient put l'aider à passer le cap des retrouvailles.  
Le visage blotti dans les mains de Fili, tout contre lui, Kili déversait enfin tout le chagrin et la joie accumulés depuis son retour en silence. L'accueil chaleureux de sa famille, méprisant de Singri. Son nouveau chez-lui, le procès, la mort de son ennemi.  
-tu es magnifique, laissa échapper Fili en essuyant ses larmes.  
-tu aurais put trouver mieux…

Même si Kili souriant, Fili comprit que ce n'étaient pas forcément les mots les plus appropriés à la situation. Finalement ils rirent tous les deux, heureux que la tempête se calme.  
-je n'y peux rien, se justifia Fili, il faudrait un bon bain amour. On repart à zéro ?  
-nous n'avons pas tellement le choix, répondit Kili en haussant les épaules, je suis tellement fatigué…

Fili se leva et obligea son frère à l'imiter. Il prit Kili contre lui et le serra très fort dans ses bras, sans se soucier de ses propres vêtements qui se teintaient de rouge. Le grand frère les dissimula un peu mieux et embrassa tendrement Kili sur les lèvres. Le plus jeune répondit au baiser d'un air désespéré, ne sachant pas quand ils pourraient renouveler ce genre de contact. Ce simple lien apaisa la souffrance du plus jeune.  
-tu m'as fait une belle frayeur. Et pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs. Aller viens, on va se reposer, tu tiens à peine debout. Il faut te changer, te laver et te reposer. Les autres auront besoin d'être rassuré, ils se font du souci.

Afin de ne pas inquiéter son petit frère, Fili passa sous silence les mots blessants de Singri à son égard et décida de rester aux côtés de Kili pour la soirée. Les deux descendants de Durin se frayèrent un chemin à travers Erebor pour remonter dans la section réservée à la famille royale. Bon nombre de nains et de naines présentèrent leur soutient à Kili.  
En passant devant chez Fili pour atteindre les appartements de son petit frère, les deux nains virent la porte s'ouvrir et Singri surgir dans le couloir. Pétrifiés, les deux frères s'immobilisèrent. La naine baissa les yeux sur leurs vêtements ensanglantés et écarquilla les yeux. La situation était donc bien critique comme l'avait expliqué Thorin. Singri se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis s'avança vers eux.  
-ça faisait plusieurs heures que vous aviez disparut prince Kili, déclara Singri à son beau-frère, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Sous le choc d'entendre un ton presque aimable de la part de cette naine, Kili ne sut pas quoi répondre dans un premier temps. Pourtant Singri semblait vraiment avoir envie de paraître gentille et attendait sa réponse.  
-je vous remercie de vous en soucier madame, répondit Kili peu assuré.  
-écoutez, je ne vous aime pas. C'est ainsi. Cependant pour mon époux et mon fils, je suis prête à essayer de faire des efforts.

Kili hocha la tête. La naine pinça les lèvres quand Fili lui adressa un faible sourire. De toute évidence, les deux appréciaient l'effort de l'autre mais le couple, déjà peu uni au départ, allait mettre un certain temps avant de s'adresser la parole sans crier. Singri s'inclina respectueusement devant Kili et repartit précipitamment se barricader chez elle. La porte claqua peut-être un peu trop sèchement, trahissant l'effort que cette conversation avait couté à la princesse.  
-c'était…inattendu, déclara Kili, pourquoi maintenant ?  
-disons que Thorin lui a remonté les bretelles aujourd'hui. Elle a dit des choses sur notre famille qui n'étaient pas acceptables.

Fili n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus et son jeune frère n'avait pas envie de connaître les détails de l'altercation de toute manière. Quand ils furent dans les appartements, Kili laissa Fili le déshabiller et l'enroula dans une épaisse serviette le temps que la baignoire se remplisse d'eau chaude. Quand il put enfin se glisser dans l'eau chaude, Kili sentit ses muscles se détendre totalement, libérant toutes les tensions. Fili prit une chaise et s'installa derrière la baignoire pour pouvoir lui masser les épaules. Le mieux que pouvait faire son compagnon était d'attendre et de garder un contact peau à peau pour le rassurer, lui prouver que même avec une femme et un fils il serait à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive.  
-tu viens ? demanda Kili d'une petite voix, il y a de la place pour deux.

L'agitation de Kili s'évapora quand Fili vint s'introduire dans la baignoire, faisant déborder le niveau de l'eau. Il passa ses bras puissants autour de Kili, formant une barrière protectrice entre son compagnon et le monde extérieur. Ils restèrent silencieux, écoutant le clapotis des gouttes d'eaux tombant contre la fenêtre. Les pluies de l'été pouvaient être aussi violentes qu'inattendues.  
-on reste ensemble maintenant ? Même si ce sera moins souvent mais il faut tenir hein ? demanda Kili en emprisonnant les mains de son frère dans les siennes.  
-tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ? Je suis la avec toi en train de prendre un bain en pleine journée, pas avec elle. Je resterais à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive, elle commence à le comprendre. Maintenant reposes-toi.

Kili finit par s'endormir, bercé par le doux bruit de l'averse et les battements de cœur de son frère aîné.  
Il dormit d'un sommeil réparateur, très reposant. Et durant plus de six heures d'affiler.

oooo

Quelques jours plus tard, la pluie ne s'était pas calmée. La vallée était plongée dans une ambiance brumeuse et fraiche. La nuit s'installait lentement. Les foyers d'Erebor s'étaient remis des émotions du procès et du retour de Kili. L'excitation était tombée et chacun avait reprit leur quotidien.  
Thorin et Bilbo discutaient à voix basse dans la salle à manger royale. Ils avaient délaissé la grande table trop formelle pour déplacer leurs fauteuils devant la cheminée allumée. Personne ne viendrait avant quelques temps donc autant instaurer une atmosphère intime et détendue. Le frai de la pluie qui régnait depuis plusieurs jours prenait le pas sur la Montagne Solitaire dès que le crépuscule tombait. Thorin se redressa pour lancer une buche dans le foyer, faisant voler les étincelles autour du feu. Bilbo semblait ronronner de plaisir, replaçant sa main sur le bras de Thorin dès qu'il se reposa sur l'accoudoir.  
La couronne du souverain reposait sur le meuble à côté d'eux, sur un petit couffin. Thorin s'était débarrassé de son lourd manteau pour ne garder que sa tunique et sa veste courte en cuire, mettant parfaitement en valeur son corps. Bilbo n'en finissait plus de détaillé ce corps qu'il aimait tant, sous l'œil amusé de Thorin.

La vie à Erebor était très douce depuis la fin de ces évènements tragiques. Les esprits échauffés s'étaient à présent calmés et chacun avait réfléchit à leur position.  
La journée avait été très calme, à peine deux réunions et peu de doléances à gérer avec le peuple. Thorin en profitait donc pour passer du temps seul à seul avec son compagnon. Entremêlant leurs doigts, le roi sous la Montagne ne se souciait pas des regards étonnés des domestiques qui passaient derrière eux de temps en temps. Les deux amants savaient que le bruit courait déjà sur une éventuelle liaison entre eux, et ce depuis la première venue de Bilbo il y a cinq ans de cela maintenant. Un peu plus un peu moins ! Thorin n'était pas à ça près et après cette séparation forcée de plusieurs années, le plongeant dans le désarroi, il n'était pas près à sacrifier la moindre occasion de se faire de beaux souvenirs avec Bilbo.  
-tu as vu Kili aujourd'hui ? demanda Bilbo, comment va-t-il ?  
-mieux, il travaillait à la forge cet après-midi. Je suis passé le voir et il m'a montré la dague qu'il était en train de fabriquer : un très beau travail.  
-oui il est doué. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un sujet délicat mais nous n'avons pas reparlé de ce que Singri avait dit sur lui et ta réaction…  
-j'ai été trop dur ? demanda Thorin en haussant un sourcil, tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai.  
-non, je pense qu'il fallait effectivement la remettre à sa place et donner un coup de main à Fili pour lui faire comprendre les choses. Je pensais plutôt à l'impact que ça eut sur toi après coup.

Thorin hocha la tête, visiblement gêné. De sa main libre il tripotait l'une de ses bagues, sans savoir comment expliquer ses émotions. Son petit discours face à Singri l'autre jour lui avait retourné l'estomac, réveillant en lui des souvenirs douloureux.  
-la famille a toujours été un sujet sensible, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle vient gâcher sa chance. Même si Fili n'éprouve pas d'amour à son égard il est toujours resté correcte, attentionné. Il lui a fait un fils ! Un fils nom de dieu ! Je n'ai pas la chance qu'elle a donc ça m'a un peu fait réagir. Même si j'ai bien compensé avec d'autres personnes, déclara Thorin en adressant un sourire tendre à Bilbo.  
-je sais que c'est un peu culotté de dire cela mais si tu es d'accord, je pense que ce que nous formons avec Frodon se rapproche le plus d'une famille proche. En tout cas je souhaiterais que tu nous considères ainsi.

Bilbo sentit la main de Thorin serrer beaucoup plus fort la sienne. Sa tirade avait visiblement ému Thorin qui rapprocha un peu plus son siège de celui de Bilbo. Il fouilla dans l'une des poches de sa légère veste pour en sortir un boitier de la taille d'une noix, en argent finement taillé. Il le tendit timidement à Bilbo qui ne comprenait pas le rapport entre ce qu'il venait de lui dire et ce présent. Cependant Thorin insista silencieusement, lui déposant le coffret dans la main.  
D'un regard suspicieux, Bilbo l'ouvrit et resta bouche bée en découvrant le présent. Durant plusieurs secondes, le nain attendait la réaction de son compagnon et celui-ci tentait de comprendre la signification de tout ceci.  
-elle… Thorin elle est splendide mais je ne comprends pas.  
-toi et Frodon, je vous considère comme mon compagnon et comme mon fils, répondit Thorin très vite, et je voudrais concrétiser notre union. On ne peut pas se marier au sens traditionnel du terme, je le déplore, mais on peut tout de même s'en approprier les symboles. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Bilbo hocha la tête, profondément troublé. Un anneau en argent sertis d'un petit saphir bleu nuit reposait sur un petit carré en velours dans le petit boitier. Il scintillait comme une étoile entre ses mains si bien qu'il se mit à trembler. Le bijou était discret et magnifiquement taillé et monté. Bilbo n'était pas friand de bijoux précieux, Thorin en avait conscience mais espérait que cette occasion ferait exception. A côté des bagues de Thorin, celle-ci semblait toute petite et insignifiante mais pour Bilbo, il s'agissait de la plus belle chose qu'on lui ait montré.  
-est-ce que tu l'acceptes ? demanda Thorin avec appréhension, dis quelque chose s'il te plait chéri je suis à deux doigts de paniquer.  
-bien sur que j'accepte ! s'exclama Bilbo, tu m'as prit de court c'est tout !

Thorin poussa un très long soupir de soulagement. Il avait travaillé sur ce bijou depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Erebor et avait redouté ce moment. Avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, le roi saisit délicatement la bague dans son écrin et la passa au doigt de Bilbo, à la main gauche. Puis, en gardant la main baguée de son hobbit dans la sienne, le nain fouilla dans une poche pour en sortir la même bague, un peu plus épaisse et avec un peu plus de décoration sur le métal.  
-on est censé porter la même, déclara Bilbo en comprenant.

Le hobbit se saisit de la bague et la passa à son tour au doigt de son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas dire époux car pour lui le mariage n'était reconnu que par une signature devant témoin et une cérémonie, comme pour tous les hobbits, un symbole. Les nains aussi portaient une importance à cet engagement. Comme ils étaient tous les deux conscients que cela était impossible, ils se contentaient d'être des compagnons, plus engagés que les autres.  
-je peux t'embrasser ? demanda Bilbo en rougissant.

Cette question était si adorable que Thorin rit, se penchant vers Bilbo pour que leurs lèvres s'unissent elles aussi dans un doux baiser. L'un des plus doux qu'ils aient partagé. Malheureusement ce moment parfait dut interrompu par l'arrivée de Singri et de son fils avec Frodon dans la pièce. La naine poussa une exclamation en cachant les yeux de Kila, horrifié. Par contre, Frodon s'élança vers Bilbo et Thorin en retenant ses larmes. Singri allait hurler contre ce hobbit en pensant que les pleurs de Frodon était lié à la scène qu'il venait de voir mais elle se trompait.  
-Bilbo ! Pleura Frodon en se laissant prendre dans les bras de son oncle, c'est pas juste !  
-mais pourquoi tu pleure mon cœur ? répliqua Bilbo en essuyant les joues humides de Frodon, tu t'es fais mal ?  
-nooooon… pas… i…il y a…il y a eut un méchant… un méchant na…nain en classe ! s'exclama Frodon en fondant encore une fois en sanglots.

Thorin vit rouge et se redressa sur son siège, près à bondir pour aller donner une correction au nain responsable des larmes de son protégé. Bilbo moucha Frodon et le calma pour qu'ils puissent mieux comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Singri leur déclara que le gouter après l'école c'était bien passé, même si Frodon n'était pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude.  
-explique nous ce qui t'arrive, demanda Thorin en caressant les cheveux noirs et bouclés du petit hobbit.  
-y a un nain dans ma classe qui m'a dit que je n'étais pas normal à cause de mes pieds et après il a dit que j'étais nul car j'y connaissais rien en pierre et que je n'avais pas de vrais parents et que je n'avais rien à faire dans sa classe et du coup j'ai été tout seul pendant la récré et … et voila ! Booooouuhhhhhh !  
-d'accord je pense avoir tout saisi… viens la pour un câlin Frodon, répondit doucement Bilbo.

Le hobbit prit son neveu et alla marcher un peu dans la salle pour faire passer le chagrin à grand renfort de bisous et de paroles rassurantes. Thorin se leva et alla demander des précisions à Singri. Le petit Kila regardait son ami pleurer avec tristesse, sans trop savoir quoi faire.  
-ce genre de problème est déjà arrivé ? demanda Thorin.  
-je ne suis pas sur, répondit Singri en réfléchissant, les enfants sont cruels entre eux vous le savez bien mais il y a quelques enfants qui sont plus durs que d'autres. Je crois qu'il y en a quelque uns dans la classe de Frodon. Pourtant jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne se plaignait pas, du moins pas à moi ou à Kila.  
-à nous non plus, répondit Thorin, dis moi Kila, tu les connais ces enfants qui embêtent Frodon.

Kila hocha la tête mais ne quittait pas Frodon des yeux. Thorin s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.  
-tonton Thorin, pourquoi ils sont pas gentils avec Frodon ? Il est gentil Frodon pourtant !  
-tu es un brave garçon Kila, répondit Thorin, mais tu sais il y a des gens méchants dans la vie. Est-ce que tu pense que tu pourrais défendre Frodon, même si vous n'êtes pas dans la même classe ?  
-avec une épée comme toi et papa à la guerre ? demanda Kila sans comprendre.

L'air adorable de l'enfant fit rire Singri et Thorin, c'était impossible de résister.  
-non, mais si tu vois des gens qui se moquent de lui, tu peux leur dire d'arrêter, que Frodon est ton ami. Tu penses que tu peux faire ça ?

Kila leur offrit alors un grand sourire et promit, tapant dans la main tendue de Thorin pour sceller la promesse. Le petit nain se dirigea alors vers Bilbo et Frodon et tendis sa peluche à Frodon pour le réconforter. Entre ses larmes, Frodon accepta le doudou et se prit au jeu de son ami. Au bout de quelques minutes, il oublia presque son chagrin. Les trois adultes les observèrent alors qu'ils discutaient des précautions à prendre pour Frodon.  
-je vais aller discuter avec sa maîtresse demain, déclara Thorin, Frodon est différent mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se moquer de lui.

Si Frodon venait à avoir peur d'aller à l'école, il ne tarderait pas à réclamer la Comté à Bilbo et cela n'était pas envisageable pour le couple. Leurs réflexions furent coupées par l'arrivée de Fili et Kili, Balin et Dwalin et la princesse Dis au bras de celui-ci. Le repas pouvait commencer donc tous s'installèrent autour de la table. Kili remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose avait changé chez Bilbo et Thorin. Quand il vit leurs bagues, il fit un signe discret à Fili qui triqua discrètement avec Thorin et Bilbo, pour les féliciter. Ces bagues allaient si bien ensembles, comme leurs propriétaires. Kili se surprit à jalouser un peu son oncle mais se rendit vite compte que c'était stupide.

Les conversations étaient conviviales, joyeuses. Singri était même aimable, même avec Kili, ce qui lui valu un mot gentil de la part de Fili. L'atmosphère dans cette famille s'améliorait de jours en jours. D'ailleurs Thorin était allé discuter seul à seul avec sa sœur cadette, concernant ses menaces de dévoiler la nature de la relation de ses fils à Singri. Il l'avait sévèrement réprimandé si bien que la princesse Dis avait présenté des excuses à ses enfants pas plus tard que ce matin. Surtout à Fili. Tout doucement la confiance gagnait du terrain mais cela prendrait du temps mais ils étaient plutôt confiance.  
-Loarn est mort donc tout s'arrête, commenta la princesse Dis non sans sourire, c'est un grand soulagement pour ma part. Maintenant nous pouvons tourner la page.

Thorin et Bilbo approuvèrent, se lançant un regard amoureux qui n'échappa à personne. Fili et Kili se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux malgré leur séparation quotidienne forcée.

000000000

Un mois plus tard, la famille royale s'était réunie dans la salle du trône avec une bonne partie de la population d'Erebor. Kila fêtait son cinquième anniversaire ce soir et l'enfant était surexcité. Frodon le suivait partout et remplissait la salle des rois de ses rires. Thorin et Kila avaient rapidement mit fin aux paroles blessantes des enfants de son école. En deux semaines, le petit hobbit avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et restait accroché à Thorin comme à un vrai père à la moindre occasion. La famille royale, atypique et secrète, était rayonnante et jamais Bilbo et Thorin n'avaient été aussi heureux.

Les musiciens enflammaient la piste de danse, tout comme lors de la fête en l'honneur du retour de Kili. La bière coulait à flot et les couples tournaient sans fatigue autour des tables. Une fête naine dans toute la splendeur !  
Cette fois ci, Thorin fit attention à sa consommation d'alcool et resta sagement au milieu de ses proches à manger et danser pour compenser. Par contre, Bilbo avait les joues rosie par la bière et avait tendance à rire pour un rien. Et comme l'alcool avait tendance à le rendre attachant, il restait accroché à la taille de Thorin sans la moindre gêne ! Heureusement qu'il n'exhibait pas sa bague aux yeux de tous car il aurait ressemblé à une hobbit écervelée et amoureuse.  
-les rôles sont échangés, commenta Thorin.  
-je n'ai pas bu tant que ça, fit remarqué Bilbo, mais la bière me rend joyeux c'est tout.

Bilbo se rapprocha de son compagnon et lui murmura un « je t'aime » très langoureux. Thorin ne put s'empêcher de rire, attendri. Le bonheur allait si bien à Bilbo ! Et son bonheur se répercutait positivement sur Thorin. Il avait eut raison de lui faire promettre de rester à Erebor.  
C'est alors que Fili et Kili vinrent les rejoindre. Les deux frères avaient revêtu leurs habits de cérémonie, comme leur avait demandé le petit Kila. L'enfant les avait trouvés tellement grands et élégants habillés comme ça qu'il avait exigé de devenir aussi grand et fort que son père et son oncle à la fin de la fête !  
-Kila vous a enfin lâché ? demanda Thorin en souriant.  
-oui, il a finit par aller jouer avec les autres enfants nains et Frodon.  
-vous êtes magnifiques les garçons, déclara Dis en arrivant derrière eux, de vrais princes d'Erebor !  
-Singri n'est pas collé à toi Fili ? demanda Bilbo.  
-non elle n'a pas souhaité rester plus longtemps : on va dire que j'ai accompli la « grande œuvre » comme elle dit, avoua Fili en grimaçant.

Le groupe fut sous le choc d'une annonce aussi peu préparé ! Dis sauta rapidement de joie d'être de nouveau grand-mère et Thorin félicitations son neveu par une tape dans le dos pour sauver les apparences. Bilbo remarqua que Kili avait été le seul à ne pas réagir mais qu'il n'était en rien triste ou choqué.  
-tu étais au courant ? demanda Thorin.  
-oui, il m'a mit au courant avant la cérémonie, répondit Kili en souriant, et il m'a affirmé que Singri nous laisserait tranquille pour un bon moment.

Thorin éclata de rire. Fili n'était pas au courant de la discussion entre son oncle et Singri un mois plus tôt. Même si Singri s'était montré moins enquiquinante avec lui et Kili, Fili n'avait pas cherché de savoir pourquoi.  
-Kila le sait ? demanda Dis.  
-oui. Et il a répondu : « mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur j'ai déjà Frodon ! » répondit Fili en riant, Bilbo j'espère que vous allez rester un très long moment pour le bien de tous.

Sous les rires de leurs amis, Thorin prit discrètement de son amant par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Il ne comptait pas le laisser partir et tous comprirent le message. Dis invita son frère à venir danser et abandonnèrent le groupe. On n'avait pas vu Erebor dans une telle euphorie ! Lors de la cérémonie de bienvenue de Kili l'ambiance était très joyeuse également mais ce soir régnait un sentiment de confiance et de sécurité jamais ressenti par la population de la Montagne Solitaire.

Kili s'éloigna avec son frère pour aller se servir d'une assiette d'échantillon des plats servis par Bombur pour l'occasion. Fili s'occupa des bières puis ils allèrent s'isoler près du trône de pierre. Posés sur l'estrade, ils avaient l'occasion d'observer toute la foule en ébullition. Ils virent Bofur passer, perché sur les épaules d'un Dwalin furieux mais tout aussi éméché, essayant tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de son fardeau.  
-c'est plus calme ici, fit remarquer Fili avant de boire une gorgée de bière.  
-oui, depuis quelques temps c'est agréable, répondit Kili.  
-tu me donnes de la tarte ?  
-tu n'avais qu'à prendre une assiette, répliqua Kili en lui tendant son assiette.  
-merci !

Au final, Fili mangea la moitié de son assiette sous le regard amusé de son frère. Ils trinquèrent à leur santé et à celui du futur petit prince à naître. Cul sec ! Comme le voulait la tradition. Cette idée de nouvel enfant ne gênait pas tellement Kili finalement, il s'était fait à l'idée. Comme Singri, il comprenait que leur étrange situation demandait certaines conditions et arrangement.  
-tu n'as rien perdu ! s'exclama Fili en constatant la bonne descente de Kili.  
-qu'est ce que tu crois, chez les hommes j'ai dû maintes et maintes fois prouver que j'étais un nain pure souche !  
-un prince héritier digne de ce nom, ajouta Fili  
-j'en serais seulement capable ? Même après plusieurs mois, je ne me sens pas tout à fait à l'aise au conseil et avec le peuple.  
-nous avons tous confiance en toi et nous allons t'aider. Je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparé. Plus personne ne le veut. Le prince Kili est enfin revenu au pays et c'est très bien ainsi !

Fili s'assit plus confortablement contre le mur de pierre et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kili. Celui-ci posa son assiette et prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne. Kili vint emprisonner ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et amoureux. Même s'ils étaient légèrement cachés de la foule, celle-ci était trop occupée à faire la fête pour les remarquer.  
-la vie continue donc ? demanda le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.  
-oui, elle continue et je te fais la promesse de te rendre heureux.

Fin.

* * *

BONUS : je suis prête à écrire un bonus, pour toi lecteur ! =) Si vous avez envie de lire une scène en particulier entre certains personnes, faites moi en la demande et j'essayerai de combler vos attentes !

Que sais-je? Une scène d'apprivoisement entre Thorin et Frodon, confrontation entre certains personnages, scènes de ménages... J'oserai tout! =D

Je le publierai en vous citant aussi rapidement que possible.  
J'accepterai le défi ! Donc à vos claviers ! :-)


	28. Bonus 1

**oo**  
**Bonjour à tous !**  
**Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier pour avoir prit la peine de réfléchir et écrire vos idées de bonus pour cette fic ! J'ai prit le soin de noter toutes vos idées et elles m'ont beaucoup inspirés !**  
**J'ai donc commencé à écrire plusieurs One-Shot, combinant souvent deux idées différentes !**  
**Je poste ainsi le premier ! Une idée de « Moi » n'ayant pas de compte !^^ et une autre de Hanae Lilandiel qui rejoint celle de Lucille Hummel !**  
**Ah oui, ce ne sont pas les idées qui sont venues les premières mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je traiterai toutes les demandes car elles me plaisent toutes ! C'est toute simple ! Même pour le lemon je vais m'y risquer mais ce sera light !**  
**Je m'égards ! Voici donc « un entrainement Kili/Kila » et « la naissance du deuxième enfant de Fili, avec la réaction de Kila ». J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**  
**oo**

* * *

-tonton Kili ! Tire encore j'ai pas bien vu ! s'écria Kila.

Bien protégé sur les épaules de son père, Kila profitait de la vue imprenable sur l'air d'entrainement au tir à l'arc pour observer le travail de son oncle. Avec des yeux remplit d'admiration, le petit nain battait des mains à chaque fois que Kili tirait dans le centre de la cible, même à cent mètres. Thorin n'avait pas mentit : son tonton était le meilleur dans ce domaine !  
Fili quant à lui faisait de son mieux pour garder un semblant d'équilibre avant un enfant gigotant comme une anguille sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait même pas se concentrer sur les mouvements du corps de son amant. Kili lui envoya discrètement un clin d'œil complice avant de tirer une flèche vers les bâtiments, tranchant ainsi la corde qui retenait plusieurs bottes de pailles. Cette quantité de paille s'abattit sur la tête d'un nain immense et baraqué passant par la, faisant éclaté de rire Kila aux éclats.  
-Messire Kili de grâce ! s'exclama la pauvre victime à son bourreau, l'amusement de votre neveu n'excuse pas tout !

-je vous ai fait mal Malir ? S'inquiéta Kili.  
-mais non il en faut plus pour m'atteindre mais essayer de trouver une autre source de distraction !

Kili lui présenta de faibles excuses avec un sourire amusé, sous les rires stridents de l'enfant. En tournant la tête, l'archer vit une naine les observé des écuries un peu plus haut. Son regard était mauvais et ses lèvres pincées comme pour retenir une réplique cinglante. Son énorme ventre de grossesse permit à Kili de l'identifié malgré la distance. Même si Kila assistait à ses entrainements depuis plus de six mois, Singri ne pouvait s'empêcher se venir quêter la moindre erreur de la part de son beau-frère ou d'une mise en danger éventuelle de son fils. Sa grossesse arrivant à son terme ne l'arrêtait pas, au plus grand désarroi des deux frères.  
-laisse la, lança Fili ayant remarqué sa femme, on passe aux choses sérieuses ?  
-oh oui ! Le combat ! s'écria Kila, le combat tonton ! Je peux préparer les flèches ?

Kila descendit des épaules de son père pour les bras de son oncle préféré comme il disait. Ils passèrent dans l'armurerie pour aller chercher les armes d'entrainement de l'archer. Comme il avait l'habitude, l'enfant alla chercher l'une des grosses malles de fer les flèches avec des tampons à la place des pointes. Il les glissa dans un fourreau sans en mettre à côté et alla donner le tout à son oncle. L'un des entraineurs les accompagnants leur apporta la peinture qui devait servir à marché les tampons au bout des flèches, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire face à la bouille adorable de Kila. La présence de l'enfant était toujours source de gaieté pour ces soldats. Jamais il n'avait pas connu de petit nain aussi joyeux et travailleur. Il avait ses propres armes en bois dans un casier à côtés de celles de sa famille.

En revenant sur l'air d'entrainement, les deux frères constatèrent avec étonnement que Singri n'était plus à son poste d'observation. Elle restait durant toute la durée de l'entrainement en temps normal. Discrètement, le prince héritier demanda qu'on aille voir ce qu'il se passait. Il savait que son deuxième enfant allait arriver d'un jour à l'autre, alors il prenait ses précautions.

-papa ! tu viens ? s'exclama Kila qui tenait les flèches pour les tremper dans la peinture, ça va commencer.

Quatre soldats avaient été tirés au sort pour service d'ennemis factices à Kili pour l'entrainement. La plateforme était assez grande pour que plusieurs obstacles de plusieurs tailles différentes aient été installés, permettant de simuler beaucoup de combats différents. Depuis que Kili était revenu à Erebor, il avait reprit en charge les nouvelles recrues pour les cours de tir à l'arc, surtout au combat. Ses méthodes étaient innovantes et Thorin s'était montré très admiratif de son neveu. Son séjour dans le monde des hommes lui avait beaucoup apprit.  
-viens Kila on s'éloigne un peu, déclara Fili en prenant son fils dans ses bras.  
-quand est- ce que je pourrais faire comme tonton ? demanda l'enfant, regarde il est trop fort les soldats sont déjà touché par la peinture ! s'exclama Kila en lui montrant le combat qui se déroulait entre les obstacles.  
-quand tu seras plus grand, Kili t'apprendra à tirer et papa t'apprendra à tenir ton épée ça te va ?  
-et Dwalin la hache ! Et Ori le lance-pierre ! Et Dori le truc bizarre qu'il fait tourner dans les airs et Oin ….  
-j'ai saisi l'idée mon cœur, le coupa Fili avec amusement, en voila un sacré programme.

-voui ! Tonton Kili a déjà fini ! s'exclama Kila en se tortillant pour rejoindre son oncle, Kili je peux essayer de toucher le garde avec une flèche de couleur ?  
-tu as ton arc ? demanda Kili en passant son propre arc autour de son torse.

Kila montra son petit arc qu'il avait amené et pas très bien cacher dans le sac de son père. Fili eut du mal à retenir son rire et confia son fils à son frère. L'enfant alla tremper l'une de ses petites flèches tampons dans la peinture et attendit que les gardes soient près à l'affronter. Kili donna des ordres aux soldats pour ce combat qui s'annonçait haut en couleur dans les deux sens du terme et mit un genou à terre pour guider Kila dans ses gestes. Le petit était très fier de son arc. Kili lui avait fabriqué pour son cinquième anniversaire malgré les remontrances de Singri. Il l'avait gravé très finement et même les flèches, pourtant minuscules pour les adultes, représentaient un travail magnifiques.  
-aller, tu tends la corde, voila comme ça doucement Kila.

Fili s'éloigna un peu pour laisser un peu d'intimité entre l'oncle et le neveu. Kila restait très concentré sur les conseils de son oncle et parvint à toucher la cible qui marchait, certes lentement, vers lui au bout de troisième flèche. Quand le garde se trouva avec une nouvelle tache de couleur bleue sur sa tunique, les observateurs ne savaient pas qui de l'enfant, du père ou de l'oncle étaient le plus fier !  
-bravo Kila ! Tu seras un grand guerrier ! s'exclama Kili en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
-on pourra le refaire tonton ? Dis oui s'il te plait !  
-bien sur, dès qu'on le pourra ! Mais tu risques d'être occupé avec ce petit frère ou cette petite sœur qui va arriver.  
-mouai, je sais pas trop…maman m'a dit qu'il serait trop petit pour que je joue avec lui donc je pourrais venir combattre avec toi et papa !  
-c'est vrai qu'un bébé au départ ce n'est pas très drôle mais il faut être patient, répondit Fili avec un regard amusé vers Kili, tu as faim Kila ? C'est l'heure de ton goûter.

Le petit nain se sentit alors terriblement exciter par ce gouter, délaissant son petit arc et ses flèches. Prenant la main que son père lui tendait, Kila les suivit vers l'armurerie pour ranger ses petites armes. Ils rejoignirent les cuisines de Bombur dans lesquelles l'enfant avait ses habitudes.  
-et une tartine de miel et un bol de lait pour le champion ! s'exclama Bombur en déposant le tout devant le petit nain qui attaqua aussitôt son goûter, Fili, Kili je vous sers quelque chose ?  
-ça sent bon la tarte aux pommes non ? demanda Kili d'un air gourmand.

Bombur hocha la tête avec un sourire complice et disparut dans l'arrière cuisine. Entourés de commis et de cuisinier qui s'affairaient sans faire attention à eux, les deux frères se sentaient anonymes. Ce sentiment de passer inaperçu leur fit beaucoup de bien et ils se retrouvèrent à parler et à rire comme des adolescents aux milieux des fourneaux.  
La tarte aux pommes de Bombur ne fit pas long feu, surtout qu'une boule de glace à la vanille s'était perdue sur leurs parts.  
-papa ? Est ce que je peux aller jouer avec Frodon ? demanda Kila en grimpant sur les genoux de son père.  
-oh va voir chez Bilbo s'il est la, répondit Fili.

Cependant les trois gourmands n'avaient pas franchit les portes des cuisines qu'ils virent Bilbo Baggins arrivé en courant vers eux, à bout de souffle et visiblement perturbé.  
-Fili enfin je vous trouve ! Déclara Bilbo soulagé en s'appuyant sur Kili poru reprendre sa respiration, on vous cherche depuis une heure ! Singri est sur le point d'accoucher !  
-c'est pas vrai…, soupira Fili en posant son fils au sol, bon Kila le bébé arrive donc tu vas rester avec Bilbo le temps qu'il arrive et je viendrais te chercher d'accord ?  
-attend papa ! je…

Kila ne termina pas sa phrase, voyant que son père était déjà un étage plus haut. Le petit nain leva des yeux implorants vers Bilbo et Kili qui voyaient bien que la crise de larme allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Pour la prévenir Bilbo n'hésita pas et prit Kila dans ses bras et se mit en route vers les appartements royaux. Le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'amener Kila auprès de Frodon pour le faire patienter. Singri n'avait pas fini de travailler en vu du poids de l'enfant à naître donc il fallait trouver de quoi occuper Kila.

Frodon comprit aussitôt son rôle et emmena son ami joué dans sa chambre avec ses figurines en bois que Bofur lui avait offert. Quand Bilbo et Kili entendirent les rires des deux enfants résonner entre les murs quelques minutes plus tard, ils poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement.

-tu veux manger quelque chose ? proposa Bilbo à son ami.  
-non merci on a mangé dans les cuisines. L'entrainement c'est bien passé ?  
-oui, Kila c'est bien débrouillé. Si j'arrive à en faire un bon archer ce sera un beau pied-de-nez à une certaine personne.  
-je me doute bien, répondit Bilbo avec un sourire, mais ne laisse pas cet état d'esprit prendre le dessus ça ne te rendrait qu'amer.  
-tu as raison, admit Kili avec peine, mais elle m'a tellement nargué avec son ventre ! On n'a entendu parler que de ça durant ces dix mois de grossesse ! Tu ne me contrediras pas si je dis qu'on en avait marre ?

Bilbo hocha la tête en grimaçant. L'attitude de Singri durant ces dix derniers mois avait effectivement un supplice pour tout Erebor. Les repas de famille, si nombreux dans les premiers temps, s'était raréfier car plus personne ne voulait entendre parler de douleurs ou de bébé à naître ! Thorin avait craqué rapidement, suppliant son neveu de faire quelque chose pour que son épouse trouve d'autres sujets de conversation. Finalement Dis s'était sacrifié, invitant régulièrement Singri à déjeuner et à dîner chez elle. Quand elle attendait Kila, Singri n'avait pas été aussi lourde à gérer mais la présence de Kili avait tout changé.

-tout ce que je dis c'est que ça ne donne pas envie d'avoir des enfants, déclara Kili, ce qui tombe assez bien dans mon cas.  
-oui c'est sur, répondit Bilbo amusé, après ce n'est pas la faute du bambin. J'espère que Fili ne va pas la laisser choisir le prénom mais ces choix sont quelques peu… moche !  
-on le saura bien assez tôt, déclara Kili en grimaçant, une partie d'échec ?

Bilbo hocha la tête et alla chercher le jeu dans la bibliothèque de Thorin. Tout en jouant, Kili essayait désespérément de se détendre et de ne pas penser à son frère qui devait être aux côtés de sa femme. Cette pensée le dégoutait profondément et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Bilbo lut très clairement en lui.  
-Thorin a été mis au courant ? demanda Kili.  
-oui mais il est coincé dans les mines pour un travail urgent avec Balin et Gloin. Tout va bien ?

Kili répondit par un vague signe de tête et déplaça un pion en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se le faire prendre par Bilbo. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, Kili était déjà échec et mat, faute de concentration et de volonté. Le hobbit n'insista pas et l'imita quand son ami sortit sa pipe à fumer. S'en suivit de longues minutes de silence pesantes et interminables. Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'on vient frapper à la porte d'entrée. Fili entra, les joues rouges et un grand sourire aux lèvres pour venir chercher Kila. Le petit nain décida de bouder pour l'occasion et suivit son père sans grande convection.  
-pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu ne veux pas voir ton petit frère ?  
-j'ai pas besoin d'un frère ! Frodon est très bien ! Et puis ce p'tit frère il veut juste vous voler ! s'exclama Kila alors qu'ils parvenaient devant chez eux.

Fili entendit Bilbo et Kili rirent derrière eux mais ne parvint pas à trouver cela drôle. Il regarda sévèrement son fils mais ne démordait pas, croisant ses petits bras sur sa poitrine, les lèvres serrées et les sourcils froncés. Un bel exemple d'opiniâtreté naine et les trois adultes ne se demandèrent pas longtemps de qui l'enfant tenait ce trait de caractère. Pour faire avancer son fils, Fili fut obligé de le prendre dans ses bras et de passer la porte, suivit de Bilbo et Kili. Le jeune nain avait hésité à entrer mais Bilbo l'avait tiré pour qu'il le suive. Il était tout de même le frère du père !  
Aucun cri ne résonnait dans la chambre, le nourrisson tout juste né dormait sagement dans son berceau à côté du lit. La princesse Dis était présente, tapotant la main de sa belle-fille avec tendresse. Singri avait les traits tirés mais sourit en voyant son fils aîné venir vers elle.  
-ça va maman ? demanda Kila.  
-oui mon chéri, je te présente Kinan, ton nouveau petit frère.

Le petit nain s'avança, légèrement poussé par son père et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir l'enfant. Sa réaction fut formidable et Kili se promit d'en reparler à son neveu quand il sera plus grand tant elle était amusante. Kila grimaça ne manière presque exagérée et déclara haut et fort que ce bébé était le plus moche qu'il n'avait jamais vu.  
-Kila enfin !  
-quoi c'est vrai regarde papa il est tout ridé, il a pas de cheveux et en plus il dort, c'est inutile ! Je peux retourner jouer avec Frodon c'est mieux !

Les sages-femmes éclatèrent de rire avec Kili et Bilbo, au contraire des parents. Dis regarda son petit fils avec étonnement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Fili sentit le regard furieux et surtout dicté par les hormones de sa femme se poser sur leur fils, ce qui l'amena à faire sortir Kila de la chambre. Ce n'était pas le moment de mettre Singri en colère. Kila prit la main de Kili et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre les appartements de Thorin et Bilbo. Fili allait rejoindre son épouse mais celle-ci l'arrêta d'un geste :  
-vous pouvez partir également, je suis fatiguée.

Elle fit signe à la sage-femme de prendre l'enfant également et exigea qu'on la laisse tranquille. Fili se chargea alors du berceau et quitta la pièce, non sans amertume. Pour Kila, la naine était resté rayonnante et avait exigé de nourrir son enfant par elle-même, ne le lâchant pas une seconde. Pour Kinan elle se montrait étrangement distante. Bilbo, qui était resté avec Fili, avait bien entendu remarqué son trouble et le suivit dans le salon. Fili installa le berceau près du grand canapé en cuir et invita le hobbit à s'assoir à ses côtés. Les sages-femmes allèrent la cuisine avec les deux domestiques pour les laisser en paix.

-laisse la reprendre ses esprits, déclara Dis, la naissance n'a pas été facile voila tout ! Si vous avez besoin de moi je serais dans mes appartements.

Dis quitta les lieux, laissant Fili poussa un soupir de soulagement en se ratatinant sur le canapé. Il se sentait épuisé, totalement vidé de toute énergie.  
-votre fils est magnifique, félicitations Fili, déclara Bilbo, vous allez bien ?  
-oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Kila réagisse de cette façon.  
-c'est un enfant, répondit Bilbo en haussant les épaules, il a l'impression que ce petit être lui vole sa place auprès de ses parents. C'est fréquent comme réaction ne vous inquiétez pas. Laissez-lui du temps. Et Singri ?

Fili ne répondit pas, soucieux. Il ne s'était pas imaginé la naissance de son deuxième enfant comme cela. Il aurait voulu des sourires, de la joie de la part de sa compagne et son fils. Finalement les seuls à se montrer content d'accueillir cet enfant était Bilbo, Dis et Kili.  
Ces soucis l'empêchait de profiter de moment fort comme il l'aurait voulut. Cet enfant n'était pas laid, dans les normes des bébés d'Erebor. Les petits cheveux qui recouvraient son crâne étaient blonds comme ceux de son père et ses yeux étaient très sombres. Encore un trait physique emprunté à Thorin et Kili. Les cheveux roux et les yeux verts de Singri n'avaient pas l'air de passer dans les gênes de leurs enfants. Peut-être était-ce cela qui mettait en colère la nouvelle mère.

Le bébé se mit à gémir doucement. Fili n'hésita pas et prit son fils de son berceau pour l'installer contre lui en ouvrant son manteau et sa sur-tunique. Au contact de son père, Kinan se calma un peu donc la sage-femme repartit avec ses collègues dans la cuisine.  
-vous êtes un bon papa, fit remarqué Bilbo.  
-j'essaye.

A ce moment la, on entra dans l'appartement. Thorin apparut avec Frodon et Kila sur chaque épaule. Les deux enfants n'en pouvaient plus de rires aux éclats, surement à cause d'une blague lancée par Frodon. Kili les suivit avec un grand sourire avec un grand paquet dans les bras. Le roi sous la Montagne atteignit le salon et embrassa sur la joue Bilbo avant de déposer les enfants sur le sol. Frodon avait réclamé à voir le bébé et Thorin, qui avait enfin terminé sa journée, avait très envie de rencontrer le nouveau membre de sa famille.  
-oooooh regarde tonton comme il est beau ce bébé ! déclara Frodon en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir le nourrisson contre la peau de Fili.  
-moins fort chéri, il ne faut pas lui faire peur, répondit Bilbo en prenant Frodon sur ses genoux pour qu'il prenne de la hauteur, il est petit hein ?  
-oui ! Kila tu as vu comme il est minuscule ton frère ! Comment on va faire pour jouer avec lui ?  
-il va falloir attendre un peu qu'il grandisse, déclara Fili en souriant.

-combien de temps ?  
-quelques années tout à plus.  
-pourquoi ?  
-car il ne peut pas jouer pour le moment ?  
-pourquoi ?  
-car vous êtes grands et vous êtes plus fort que lui, répondit Fili malgré lui.  
-pourquooooiiiiiiii ?

-Frodon je pense que ça suffit maintenant, le coupa Thorin non sans être amusé par la situation.

Frodon hocha la tête et s'installa plus confortablement sur les genoux de Bilbo, les yeux toujours rivés sur Kinan. Kila le regarda avec tristesse : son petit frère avait même réussi à lui voler l'attention de son meilleur ami. L'enfant tendit les bras vers Thorin dans la quête d'un câlin réconfortant, que son tonton-roi lui donna avec plaisir.

-pourquoi t'es pas content Kila ? demanda Frodon étonné, c'est super d'avoir un petit frère ! Tu pourras lui apprendre plein de truc !  
-plus personne s'occupe de moi maintenant, gémit Kila en enfouissant son visage dans la chemise de Thorin.

Fili leva des yeux tristes vers son garçon et comprit enfin son malaise. Il aurait bien prit Kila dans contre lui mais Kinan dormait paisiblement. Bilbo trouva un arrangement et fit signe à Kila se venir se glisser à côté de son père, le laissant passer un bras autour des épaules. L'enfant regarda le tout petit bébé qu'était son frère durant de longues minutes, comme pour l'apprivoiser.  
-tu sais ce n'est parce que ton frère est né qu'on ne va plus s'occuper de toi, déclara Fili, on t'aime et ça ne changera jamais. Si tu as l'impression que tu es seul il faut me dire. Et papa prendra du temps pour toi. D'accord ?

Kila hocha la tête et sourit à son père. Il demanda à faire un bisou à son frère et s'exécuta très doucement alors que son père lui présentait Kinan. La suite des évènements s'annonçait plus gaie aux yeux de Fili et ses amis. Les deux enfants quittèrent le salon pour la chambre de Kila, laissant les adultes entres eux. Kinan retrouva son berceau et l'une des nourrices, Singri refusant pour le moment de lui donner le sein.  
-elle doit être épuisé, déclara Thorin, il n'y a pas eut de complications durant l'accouchement ?  
-non, tout c'est bien passé mais ce fut long. Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Pas de soucis ?  
-non, il y a eut un petit accident avec l'une machine pour descendre dans la mine d'or mais cela a été réglée, lentement mais surement. Ori a déjà écrit le rapport, tu pourras le lire quand tu pourras. Kili ?

Le cadet sursauta, arraché de ses pensées. Il regarda son frère avec un grand sourire et lui tendit le paquet qu'il avait sur les genoux. Il s'agissait de l'un des nombreux cadeaux de naissance pour Kinan. Les trois amis avaient attendu la naissance de l'enfant pour l'offrir à Fili. Celui-ci fut relativement surpris de découvrir une magnifique couverture de laine et parsemer de perles de métal et de fer finement travaillées.  
-Bilbo a tricoté, Thorin et moi nous avons fait les perles de métal et le reste de la compagnie ont fait les autres en bois. C'est un cadeau très commun, déclara Kili.  
-elle est magnifique ! s'exclama Fili les yeux brillants, les couleurs sont intéressantes mon cher Bilbo.  
-dans la mesure qu'on ne savait pas si ce serait un garçon ou une fille, j'ai choisi des couleurs un peu plus neutre, expliqua Bilbo avec fierté, j'espère que cela vous convient.  
-c'est parfait ! En plus elle est si longue qu'il pourra l'utiliser pour deux prochaines années sinon plus ! Merci à tous ! Je passerais voir les autres pour les remerciements.

Kili sourit à son frère quand celui-ci enveloppa son fils tout neuf dans leur couverture. Il se doutait bien que Singri ne l'aimerai pas car elle venait aussi de lui mais qu'importe, elle plaisait à Fili. Ce projet de cadeau de naissance lui avait tenu à cœur et il mentirait s'il n'avait pas ressentit du stress au moment de l'offrir. A présent que le cap était passé, le tonton pour la deuxième fois respirait.  
La domestique arriva avec plusieurs chopes de bières et l'ambiance se détendue progressivement.  
Tout le monde se remettait de leurs émotions et pensait à l'avenir.

* * *

**qu'en dites vous?**


	29. Bonus 2

Bonjour cher lecteur!  
Je continue sur ma lancée! Ce bonus est très court et sans prétention! L'idée est de moi, sur un coup de tête!  
En espérant que cela vous amusera un peu!  
Bisous!

* * *

Ce matin la Thorin se leva avec la désagréable impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bilbo était déjà partit assister les jardiniers de la Montagne sans aucun doute donc il ne se fit pas de soucis. Le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel, prouvant au roi sous la Montagne qu'il était en retard. Son petit déjeuné préparé par l'une des domestiques resta donc sur la table sans être touché, à contre cœur bien sur car les saucisses avaient l'air succulente. Une fois propre et habillé, Thorin partit au pas de course dans les couloirs et escaliers d'Erebor avec sa couronne sous le bras, se maudissant d'être aussi difficile à se lever ces temps ci.  
Ses journées n'étaient pas surchargées ce mois ci, arriver une ou deux heures plus tard que d'habitude ne changerait rien d'autant que Kili et Fili prenaient leurs rôles d'héritiers très au sérieux. Il s'agissait d'une question de principe plus qu'autre chose.

Quelque chose n'était définitivement pas normale ce matin. A chaque citoyen ou citoyenne d'Erebor, il récoltait mains compliments par rapport à Bilbo et à leur enfant. Pour les cinq premiers, Thorin ne fit pas plus attention que cela : Frodon était un bon petit hobbit qui se débrouillait très bien dans ce monde de nain. Cependant après plus de quinze messages de ce genre, le roi nain se demanda ce qu'avait put faire son compagnon et son neveu pour mériter autant d'éloge. Il se mit une note mentale pour penser à leur demander au déjeuner s'ils se voyaient.  
Thorin arriva dans la salle du trône essoufflé et déjà fatigué. Il retrouva Fili et Kili en train de donner divers ordres depuis leurs sièges d'héritier concernant plusieurs affaires différentes. Balin et Ori les secondaient, s'occupant de la paperasse. Dès qu'ils virent leur oncle, les deux princes se levèrent et se jetèrent dans ses bras, comme des enfants.  
-je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? La Montagne Solitaire s'est retournée ou quoi ? répliqua Thorin alors que Fili et Kili lui laissaient un peu d'espace vital.  
-nous sommes si heureux pour vous deux ! répondit Kili qui ne tenait pas en place.  
-c'est vrai que c'est inattendu, admit Fili en levant les mains au dessus de la tête, mais c'est un cadeau du ciel !  
-les gars ont raison, déclara Balin visiblement ému, c'est une immense joie pour nous et le peuple également.

Thorin ne répondit pas sur le moment, se demandant vraiment de quoi ces amis étaient en train de parler. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien les mettre dans un tel état de bonheur et d'excitation.  
-tu sais mon oncle cela ne nous dérange pas de gérer le royaume aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on apprend une telle nouvelle donc tu peux aller rejoindre Bilbo !

-mais qu'est ce que vous…

Fili avait déjà prit son oncle par le bras et le dirigeait vers les escaliers montant aux étages supérieurs, lui indiquant que son hobbit était dans les jardins sur les terrasses de la Montagne. Bien qu'un peu déboussolé par l'initiative de ses proches, Thorin finit par se faire une raison. Si on lui donnait l'occasion de prendre une journée de congé, il n'allait pas répliquer. D'un pas plus tranquille il remonta les nombreux étages en prenant le temps d'observer les merveilles des lieux et discuter un peu avec les gens. Vu que Fili avait gardé sa lourde couronne, il attirait un peu moins l'attention.

En arrivant à l'entrée des jardins, Thorin constata avec surprise que Dwalin garda consciencieusement l'entrée, l'une des ses hanches à la main.  
-bonjour mon ami ! tu es bien équipé dis moi !  
-il faut bien protéger le petit prince ! répondit Dwalin avec un grand sourire.

Devant l'enthousiasme de son ami Thorin ne put que sourire mais ces paroles le troublèrent profondément. Il passa devant Dwalin pour entrer sur l'une des terrasses baignée de lumière. Il retrouva Bilbo parmi les rangées de fleurs mais fut très surpris de le voir de dos et immobile. D'habitude Bilbo avait les deux mains dans la terre et un chapeau de paille sur la tête pour le protéger du soleil. Le roi s'approcha, se frayant un chemin entre les jardiniers.

-tu prends un bain de soleil ? demanda Thorin, je pensais que tu serais la quand je me réveillerai.

Bilbo tourna la tête et Thorin fut agréablement surprit de le voir aussi rayonnant. Il se leva et s'avança vers Thorin en ouvrant les bras. Cependant le nain ne s'y jeta pas, horrifié par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le ventre de Bilbo était énorme, un vrai ventre de naine enceinte et d'un coup les dires de la population et de ses proches devinrent clairs comme de l'eau de roche. Du moins, il n'y avait que cette explication qui restait tout de même terriblement incroyable. Bilbo se plaqua contre Thorin qui glapit en sentant ce ventre contre lui. Il ne savait pas quoi dire mais Bilbo parla à sa place.  
-tu as déjà oublié que j'annonçais la bonne nouvelle ce matin à tout le monde ?  
-la bonne nouvelle…

-mon pauvre chéri tu es tombé sur la tête ! Nos bébés ! D'après Oin il y en a deux tu te rends compte ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait devenir père alors avoir des jumeaux c'est fantastique ! J'ai cru que Dis allait s'évanouir et puis alors…

Thorin n'entendait même plus les paroles de son compagnon, toute son attention rivée sur le ventre anormalement rond de Bilbo. Un hobbit enceint, comme cela pouvait être possible ? Le roi tira sur son col, manqua d'air. Il se pinça violemment le bras mais même si sa vue se brouillait à cause de la stupeur et du manque de sucre dans le sang, il resta éveillé. Bilbo ne se rendait absolument pas compte de son malaise et continuait de lui expliquer en long en large et en travers les réactions de chacun de leurs amis.  
Deux enfants d'un coup ! Et en vue du ventre de Bilbo, il n'en était pas à son premier mois. Thorin se sentait à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes quand Bilbo vint se serrer contre lui en réclamant un moment de tendresse. Le nain trouva enfin le courage de parler mais ce fut à cet instant, évidemment que les choses se gâtèrent.  
Bilbo poussa un cri d'effroi et s'effondra dans les bras de son compagnon.  
-je crois qu'il faut appeler Oin, déclara Bilbo en se tenant le ventre.

Tout allait bien trop vite pour lui et Thorin se sentit perdre pied quand Bilbo poussa un hurlement effroyable de douleur. La terre se mit alors à tourner autour de lui et sa vision se troubla définitivement avant se faire place à un écran noir.

Quand Thorin réouvit les yeux, il reconnu aussitôt les murs de sa chambre et sa couronne poser sur le meuble en face de lui. Sa respiration était saccadée et son corps recouvert de sueur. Le nain reprit rapidement ses esprits mais ne parvenait pas à oublier cette vision de son amant dans cet état. Pas qu'il n'avait jamais voulut être père loin de la mais ce genre d'évènement était impossible ! Thorin se tourna sur la droite pour chercher Bilbo à tâtons dans la nuit mais la place était vide.  
-Bilbo ? Ou es-tu ? s'exclama Thorin.

Soudain encore plus inquiet qu'à son réveil, Thorin sortit du lit d'un sursaut, presque nu et se rua dans le salon. Le seul bruit qu'il perçu venait de la salle de bain.  
En y entrant, il découvrit Bilbo assit au sol sur le point de vomir dans une bassine, le teint verdâtre. Nausée, vomissement ? Contre toute logique, Thorin tressaillit et se remémora son rêve.  
-tu vas bien ?  
-malade…, répliqua Bilbo en secouant la tête.

-je…enfin tu… qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Thorin d'une voix tremblante en s'agenouillant près de lui.  
-Frodon était malade ce matin et il me l'a refile apparemment, répondit faiblement Bilbo en posant sa petite bassine, oh j'en peux plus !

Quand Bilbo posa sa main sur son ventre afin de le masser, Thorin reprit un peu son calme. Ce bedon qu'il aimait tant était comme d'habitude, avec un petit bourrelait attendrissant mais rien qui laissait penser qu'un enfant grandissait la dessous. Il eut le malheur de frôler l'abdomen de son compagnon, fébrile.  
-attend, tu pensais que j'avais quoi au juste ? s'exclama Bilbo qui avait peur de comprendre.  
-c'est juste que…j'ai rêvé que tu, enfin que tu étais…enfin tu vois !

Malgré son estomac capricieux et sa fatigue, Bilbo poussa un long soupir et donna une claque derrière la nuque de son compagnon. Il hésitait entre l'exaspération et de l'amusement face à la détresse du grand roi sous la Montagne. En regardant son nain dans les yeux, il vit à quel point Thorin était épuisé et chamboulé.  
-Thorin, tu sais que les mâles ne peuvent pas mettre au monde des enfants n'est pas ? demanda Bilbo avec un sourire.  
-je sais bien je ne suis pas fou !  
-mais tu viens de poser ta main sur mon ventre comme Fili avec Singri quand elle portait Kinan. Je pense que la naissance de ce petit t'a plus marqué que tu veux bien le croire.

Penaud, Thorin baissa les yeux avec un air misérable. Bilbo poussa un soupir puis demanda à Thorin de l'aider à se relever. Il avait besoin de se reposer et d'une tisane d'herbe pour faire passer les nausées. Frodon était guéri mais à présent lui aussi devait se remettre sur pieds rapidement. Thorin le souleva dans ses bras et l'accompagna dans la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer la tisane. Les deux compagnons allèrent enfin se coucher, prenant le soin de déposer la bassine du côté de Bilbo.  
-ça va aller ? demanda Thorin en posant son front contre celui de Bilbo, tu as un peu de fièvre.  
-ne t'inquiète pas je vais aller mieux. C'est plutôt pour toi que je t'inquiète si tu commences à croire que je suis… « enceinte ».  
-je suis désolé mais j'ai fait un cauchemar et je n'étais pas bien réveillé.  
-à l'évidence oui. Reposes toi Thorin tu en as besoin.

Bilbo passa un bras autour du cou de Thorin et l'obligea à la poser sur son épaule. D'un geste tendre et très doux, il ferma les yeux du nain pour qu'il s'endorme. Profondément plongé dans l'embarra d'avoir réagit aussi bêtement, Thorin mit au temps avant de retrouver le sommeil. Le souvenir de Bilbo dans cet état le hantait, même les yeux fermés. Vingt minutes plus tard, Bilbo sentit la respiration de Thorin se faire plus lente et profonde, signe qu'il avait enfin retrouvé le sommeil.  
Même s'il avait prit la situation avec dérision mais cela le travaillait. Savoir que Thorin se mettait à faire ce genre de rêve rendait Bilbo très mal à l'aise et un peu triste. Il s'agissait qu'un manque qui faisait partie de son conjoint et qu'il ne pourrait jamais combler. Chagriné, il déposa un baiser sur les boucles noires et grises.  
-je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te donner d'enfants Thorin, murmura Bilbo.


	30. Bonus 3

Hello tout le monde!  
Voici un nouveau bonus sur l'idée originale de ChickenCondition : "petite scène de ménage entre thorin et bilbo ... Peut être pour une histoire de tarte aux fraises" et de Hanae Lilandiel :"dispute entre Frodon et Kila". De bonnes idées qui m'ont inspirés, j'espère que ça vous plaira les filles! =)  
Un autre bonus arrivera très bientôt!  
Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!  
Gros bisous!

* * *

Dans la Montagne Solitaire, la vie continuait. Le printemps s'installait durablement dans la vallée. Les arbres fruitiers fleurissaient et les températures devenaient délicieusement douces dans la journée. Le souvenir des neiges paralysantes et du froid mordant de l'hiver était déjà loin.

En trois ans passés à Erebor, jamais Bilbo et Frodon n'avait connu d'hiver aussi tenace. Les deux hobbits avaient passé tout l'hiver à attendre l'arrivée du printemps la goutte au nez et les pieds gelés. Quand Bilbo avait remarqué la fonte des neiges et le ciel dégagé, son joie de vivre lui avait été rendue, en même temps que la santé de Frodon. Le pauvre petit avait attrapé un rhume carabiné qui ne l'avait pas lâché de tout l'hiver. Voila deux semaines que le temps s'était adoucit, Frodon retrouvait des couleurs et sa joie de vivre. Pour fêter l'arrivée des beaux jours Bilbo avait prévu de faire honneur à l'une des nombreuses traditions de la Comté : la confection de la première tarte aux fraises de la saison.

Il s'agissait de l'occasion de se retrouver en famille autour d'une table conviviale et de déguster une délicieuse pâtisserie pour honorer le départ de cet hiver que les hobbits n'appréciaient guère. Selon la coutume, les parents et les enfants devaient préparer ce repas et surtout la fameuse tarte ensemble. Malgré cela, Bilbo fut contraint à se débrouiller tout seul : Thorin n'avait plus une minute à lui depuis plusieurs jours et Frodon avait tout simplement refusé pour aller jouer chez Kila. Cette situation ne le gênait pas et il passa toute l'après midi à cuisiner dans les appartements de Thorin.  
Bombur était venu lui amener tout ce dont il avait besoin dont plusieurs barquettes de fraises fraiches venant tout droit des jardins du roi Thranduil. Leur odeur était délicieuse et avait envahit les salles de l'appartement de Thorin. Dans une ambiance pareille, Bilbo se sentait revenir à Bag-End et cela lui fit beaucoup de bien. La tarte aux fraises fut la dernière à être préparé et Bilbo la déposa sur la table pour qu'elle refroidisse. Il avait même préparé de la crème pour l'accompagné.

Ses préparatifs terminés et la table dressée afin de gagner du temps ce soir, Bilbo décida d'aller faire un tour sur les jardins d'Erebor plus haut dans les étages pour s'imprégner du printemps naissant. D'après Balin les jardiniers étaient parvenus à faire pousser des iris qui commençaient tout juste à s'ouvrir. Quand le hobbit parvint entre les parterres de fleurs, Mirtir l'accueillit avec joie et lui tendit ses propres outils avec un grand sourire.  
-je commence à vous connaître Bilbo, pourquoi ne demandez vous pas au Roi Thorin de vous installer des outils dans nos locaux ? Vous pourriez ainsi venir jardiner sans avoir besoin de l'un d'entre nous.  
-c'est tentant, je lui en parlerai, répondit Bilbo, Balin m'a parlé d'iris ?  
-oh oui, venez c'est par la ! On ne les entendait plus, l'année dernière ils ont refusé de fleurir mais ce mois ci, nous sommes gâtés ! Venez maître hobbit !

Le jardinier passionné conduit son prestigieux invité vers les iris bleus aussi grand que lui, lui expliquant comment ils étaient parvenus à les faire pousser. Il resta plusieurs heures au milieu des fleurs à jardiner, se sentant totalement à sa place. Depuis toutes ces années il s'était imposé comme l'un des meilleurs jardiniers d'Erebor, même s'il ne venait pas travailler dans les jardins tous les jours. Ses conseils étaient toujours bienvenus et appréciés, cela avait aidé à Bilbo et même Frodon a s'intégrer pleinement à Erebor.  
L'après midi touchait à sa fin quand un garde arriva sur la terrasse. Dans le doute, Bilbo chercha à se dissimuler derrière un lila commençant à fleurir mais à l'évidence c'était bien lui que ce soldat cherchait.  
-tout va bien Monsieur Baggins ? demanda Mirtir qui s'étonnait de son comportement.  
-chut…

Malgré toute la bonne volonté de Bilbo et du jardinier nain, le garde les repéra et s'approcha rapidement.  
\- excusez-moi maître hobbit mais la princesse Singri vous demande chez elle. Comment dire…apparemment le petit prince Kila et votre neveu auraient eut des mots, violents dirons-nous.  
-c'est vraiment grave ? Insista Bilbo avec un regard suppliant

Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas aller s'occuper d'un désaccord entre deux enfants mais il était vraiment bien les mains dans la terre.  
-la princesse Singri a lourdement insisté pour que vous veniez, répondit le garde.  
-c'est pas vrai…, très bien j'arrive !

Bilbo attrapa son veston et suivit le garde en chassant la terre sur sa peau, déjà énervé contre Frodon et Kila sans même connaître la raison de cette dispute. Ces deux la ne s'étaient jamais mal entendus, pas au point qu'il soit obligé de s'en mêler en tout cas. Il laissa les outils à Mirtir et suivit le garde. Pour une fois qu'il avait le temps de se plonger dans le jardinage ces gamins trouvaient le moyen de se battre ! Il n'était pas le seul à soupirer : le garde semblait blasé de devoir se déplacer pour ce genre de message et une fois Bilbo devant la porte, il partit au pas de course pour des occupations plus intéressantes. Sans même frapper, Bilbo entra chez Fili et entendit aussitôt des cris stridents venant de la chambre de Kila.  
-ah vous voila vous! s'écria Singri hors d'elle, votre neveu a frappé Kila au visage ! C'est une honte ! J'espère que vous aller faire quelque chose.  
-baissez d'un ton pour commencer, grogna Bilbo en lui lançant un regard noir, ce n'est pas en criant que ça va arranger les choses.  
-mais il s'agit d'un prince que votre neveu a frappé c'est totalement inconcevable ! On a puni des gens sévèrement pour moins que ça !  
-je serais curieux de savoir ce que Thorin pense de cela ?

A l'évocation du roi, Singri se tut mais sa colère ne se calma pas, loin de la. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Bilbo d'utiliser sa relation avec Thorin pour se faciliter la vie mais dans le cas présent, argumenter avec un mur ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'avait pas la force de se fatiguer avec cette naine et espérait que Thorin ne lui en voudrait pas. Car oui, Singri irait se plaindre au roi sous la Montagne. Kila avait bien une petite marque sur la joue mais rien de bien grave non plus, Frodon n'avait jamais été très violent dans ses gestes. Quand à Frodon il avait une marque de morsure sur l'épaule.  
-Bilbo ! hurla Kila en se jetant dans ses jambes, Frodon il m'a volé mes jouets, il les gardait pour lui tout seul !  
-pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai espèce de menteur ! répliqua férocement Frodon, c'est toi qui voulait pas partager !  
-c'est toi le menteur ! t'as pas arrêter de m'embêter !  
-t'es trop bête de toute manière !  
-mais euuuuuuh ! hurla Kila en se forçant un peu à pleurer, maman !  
-Bilbo !

Kila se jeta alors sur Frodon en criant comme une furie. Bilbo sentit les dernières barrières céder en entendant les hurlements des deux enfants et les voyant se battre comme des chiffonniers. Singri se mit alors à hurler aussi fort que les enfants et menacer de sévir s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de crier bientôt. Finalement, Bilbo attrapa les deux enfants par leurs cols et deux belles fessées claquèrent contre les murs du salon. Les cris des bambins et de Singri s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et Bilbo se mordit violemment la lèvre, se sentant déjà coupable d'avoir craqué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fili rentra de sa journée de travail accompagné de Thorin. Les deux Durins avaient dans l'idée de boire un verre en tête à tête mais ce projet fut avorté par la présence de Bilbo et Singri à deux coins opposés du salon et leurs enfants respectifs dans les bras. Frodon et Kila n'osèrent même pas saluer leur père et oncle de peur de réveiller la peur de Bilbo.  
Ignorant ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, Fili et Thorin demandèrent des explications que Singri s'empressait de dévoiler, en insistant lourdement sur la gifle de Frodon sur Kila et les deux fessées. Les deux enfants fixaient leurs pieds, redoutant à présent la colère de Fili pour l'un et de Thorin pour l'autre. Les deux héritiers de Durin restèrent interloqués, ne comprenant pas pourquoi leurs enfants en étaient arrivés la.  
-Kila, tu as sûrement une bonne explication à me donner ? demanda Fili d'un air sévère.  
-non papa, répondit Kila tout penaud, Frodon n'a rien fait de mal c'est moi qui n'a pas été gentil.  
-Frodon ?

Le petit hobbit leva des yeux larmoyants vers ses oncles et secoua la tête, refusant de répondre. Lui aussi avait harceler Kila pour jouer avec certains jouets et qu'il l'avait mit en colère. Frodon n'aimait pas être la cause de la tristesse de Bilbo et de la déception de Thorin alors il se contenta de tendre la main vers Kila en tremblant. Le petit nain regarda d'abord cette main avec étonnement puis consentit à la serrer en signe de trêve. Les adultes soupirèrent de soulagement mais cet incident ne devait pas rester impuni.  
-Frodon nous rentrons, déclara Bilbo, tu n'auras pas de tarte ce soir.  
-mais c'est la fête du printemps ! répliqua le hobbit en pleurant.  
-il fallait réfléchir avant de te battre, gronda Bilbo en le prenant par le bras.  
-de toute manière il n'y a plus de tarte, déclara Thorin avec un sourire, comme ça le problème est réglé !

Bilbo s'immobilisa et Thorin frissonna en le voyant se tourner lentement vers lui, le regard menaçant. Quand son compagnon lui demanda la mâchoire serrée de quelle tarte Thorin parlait, celui-ci comprit qu'il avait fait une grave erreur plus tôt dans l'après midi.  
-la tarte aux fraises ? Je l'ai prise cet après midi quand je suis passé chez nous pour récupérer un papier. Elle était délicieuse n'est-ce pas Fili ?  
-ça oui vous êtes un fin pâtissier Bilbo, répondit Fili en souriant au souvenir de cette délicieuse tarte.  
-la tarte aux fraises sur la table de la salle à manger ? Insista Bilbo en tremblant.  
-oui, tu en as fait plusieurs ? répondit Thorin avec espoir.

Bilbo ne répondit pas mais semblait bouillonner de rage. Il saisit son neveu et son conjoint par les bras et les traîna hors de chez Fili en grommelant tout le long du chemin. Fili et Singri se regardèrent mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient comprit le problème. Kila se pensait hors de danger vu que ses parents étaient occupés à autre chose mais son père le rappela rapidement à l'ordre.  
-toi mon fils tu seras privé de dessert et tu devras copier des lignes !  
-Fili voyons il me semble que le hobbit s'est assez défoulé sur lui, répliqua Singri, une fessée tout de même ! A un prince de sang !  
-il le méritait ! rétorqua Fili, si Bilbo a fait ça cela veut dire que ces deux petits monstres les avaient cherché. Donc petit prince de sang, tu seras puni ! Comprend bien que la famille est plus important que tout et Frodon est ton meilleur ami mais aussi de ta famille. On ne doit pas se battre. Tu as compris ?  
-pourquoi des lignes c'est embêtant !  
-tu préfères une punition de nettoyage de l'armurerie ou bien des écuries comme la dernière fois ?  
-non papa…

Fili envoya son fils faire sa punition dans sa chambre et fit bien comprendre à son épouse qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt lever la punition elle-même. Singri ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fili était si dur avec leur fils aîné. Elle lui répétait souvent qu'il était un petit prince et qu'il méritait de profiter de la vie autant qu'il le pouvait avant de monter sur le trône. Ce à quoi Fili répondait « notre fils ne sera pas un enfant roi mais un prince respectable ! » Et heureusement que l'autorité de Fili était plus puissante que le caractère de cochon de sa femme.

Dans les appartements de Thorin, une tempête menaçait de s'abattre sur le roi sous la Montagne. Et rien ne pourrait le protéger de la fureur de Bilbo. Le hobbit envoya Frodon dans sa chambre et lui interdit d'en sortir avant le dîner. La tarte aux fraises avait effectivement disparu de la table de la salle à manger et vu le regard coupable de Thorin, elle avait bien été dévoré.  
-je suis désolé chéri mais j'ai pensé que ce serait agréable de la déguster entre deux réunions avec les gars, j'ai cru que tu l'avais fait pour nous.

-oui effectivement elle était pour nous mais nous trois ! La première tarte aux fraises est très importante pour les hobbits au début du printemps. C'est une tradition de famille à partager avec les siens en privé ! Et vu que les deux dernières années ont été pauvres en fraises, elle représentait encore plus à mes yeux. Ça fait deux ans que j'en parle en plus, à chaque printemps !  
-s'il te plait ne te fâche pas !  
-je suis déjà en colère, c'est trop tard ! Rugit Bilbo en serrant les poings, vous les nains vous ne pensez qu'à votre estomac sans vous souciez des autres ! J'en ai marre !

Furieux, Bilbo s'enfuit dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il se laissa tomber à la petite table de travail, en face de la seule barquette de fraises restantes. Il n'y avait plus assez de fraises pour faire une tarte, même pas des petites tartelettes. Que faire pour rattraper ce désastre ? Bilbo se creusait la tête pour essayer de trouver une solution mais ces deux nigauds avaient foutu son plan en l'air. Faire une bonne chantilly ou une salade de fruit savoureuse ? Bilbo n'avait même plus envie d'essayer.  
-je n'en savais rien pardonne moi, déclara Thorin en restant prudent.

-ce n'est pas écrit dans tes ouvrages sur la Comté ? Tu aurais pu demander au moins ! J'ai passé toute l'après midi à cuisiner pour toi et Frodon et c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie ! L'un en se bagarrant et l'autre en volant ma tarte ! Ah vous me fatiguez !

Thorin ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire, effrayé d'aggraver la situation encore un peu plus. En réfléchissant bien, il avait peut-être lu un chapitre sur cette tradition de la tarte aux fruits pour fêter le printemps, seulement quand Thorin avait vu cette magnifique tarte aux fraises déposer sur la table de la salle à manger, il avait bêtement cru qu'il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il s'en mordait les doigts. Le roi s'assit en face de son compagnon qui fixait sans relâche la barquette de fraises.  
-que puis-je faire pour arranger ça ?  
-rien, le mal est fait, rétorqua Bilbo, tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami cette nuit. Je ne mangerai pas ce soir, débrouilles toi avec Frodon.

Sur ces mots, Bilbo se leva et le laissa en plan dans la cuisine, allant s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Thorin devina que son conjoint allait passer sa soirée à lire et à écrire sans les solliciter une seule fois. Les disputes étaient rares entre eux, mais explosives. Toux deux détestaient se disputer mais Thorin comprenait son erreur et qu'il devrait attendre que Bilbo veille bien lui pardonner. Après tout, il n'avait à se servir comme un roi tout puissant. Résigné, Thorin s'occupa de Frodon, réchauffant le repas que Bilbo avait préparé. Le petit hobbit n'en menait pas large devant le grand roi et le dîner se déroula dans un silence de mort. Frodon fit rapidement sa toilette et laissa Thorin le mettre au lit, sans réclamer son histoire.

Thorin passa devant la porte de sa chambre, tenté d'entrer pour implorer le pardon de Bilbo mais abandonna rapidement l'idée. Comme un condamné, il entra dans la troisième chambre de ses appartements luxueux et fit de son mieux pour s'installer correctement. Cette chambre était plus petite que la sienne, tout aussi confortable avec autant de coussins et de fourrure mais elle resta tristement impersonnelle. De plus cela manquait désespérément de la présence rassurante d'un hobbit.

Au milieu de la nuit, le grand nain n'en pouvait plus et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout afin de retrouver sa place dans le lit conjugal. Il avait suffisamment réfléchit à son erreur, s'était suffisamment blâmé. A pas de loup, Thorin quitta les fourrures sous lesquelles il se pelotait et traversa les différentes salles pour rejoindre leur chambre. La porte de la pièce était ouverte mais Thorin prit le soin de frapper doucement.

-oui ?

Le ton de Bilbo était plus calme qu'en début de soirée. Il lisait sur le lit dans l'une des tuniques de Thorin deux fois trop grande pour lui, s'en servant comme chemise de nuit improvisé. Un tel geste voulait signifier que malgré sa colère, la rancœur du hobbit n'était pas aussi tenace qu'elle en avait l'air. Par précaution, Thorin s'avança lentement du lit et s'agenouilla près de Bilbo, au sol. Le livre sur la floraison des iris bleus se ferma et fut sur le couvre lit.  
-qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda Bilbo.  
-me pardonner ? Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir déçu mon hobbit, si tu savais ! Je te promets que dorénavant je serais plus attentif, plus à l'écoute ! J'irais moi-même chercher des fraises et je t'aiderai à refaire la tarte !

Dans un geste craintif le roi nain saisit les mains de Bilbo dans les siennes et les embrassa. Bilbo ne put retenir de sourire et finit par pousser un profond soupir. Il fit un signe de tête à son compagnon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait se mettre au lit. Thorin se jeta alors sous les couvertures et entoura la taille de Bilbo de ses bras pour dormir au plus près de lui. Bilbo caressa doucement les cheveux tout en se remettant à sa lecture, comme si cette dispute n'était qu'un lointain souvenir.  
Du moins c'est ce que Thorin espérait.

* * *

Du coup je me tate pour une suite de cet OS! ^^


	31. Bonus 4

Hey!  
Petit OS pour faire office de suite au bonus 3! Je n'allais tout de même pas les laisser encore un peu fâchés! ^^  
J'espère que ça vous plaira!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Bofur et Bifur s'étaient installés sur l'une des immenses tables aux centres des cuisines de Bombur devant des bières et des différents saucissons. En ce jour de fermeture de l'atelier de confection, la détente était à l'honneur et Bombur avait délégué beaucoup de préparation à ses équipes. Ils avaient plusieurs repas à cuir et dresser pour les différentes familles qui avaient décidé de manger chacune de leur côté. Et forcément certaines personnes avaient réclamé différents plats.  
Bombur apparut enfin avec le pain et le pâté de campagne.  
-ah voila le chef ! s'exclama Bofur en levant sa chope, ça va ?  
-entre Singri qui demande des choses qui demandent plusieurs heures de cuissons et Kili qui semble avoir faim pour quatre je ne m'en sors plus ! Il me cause du souci le p'tit Kili…  
-ah bon ? S'étonna Bofur, pourquoi ? Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui il était souriant.  
-peut-être mais tu verrais ce qu'il mange en ce moment ! Beaucoup de sucré, comme s'il voulait compenser quelque chose.  
-si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors c'est Singri qu'il essaye d'oublier ! Cette garce est vraiment impossible !

Bifur et Bombur hochèrent la tête tristement. L'attitude de Singri s'était un peu améliorer après la naissance de Kinan mais depuis quelques semaines, elle recommençait à se montrer méprisante envers son beau-frère. Aucune parole blessante mais des gestes et des regards qui faisaient tout autant souffrir voir plus encore. Bombur avait été témoin d'une scène assez triste et révoltante pas plus tard qu'avant-hier dans la salle à manger.  
Kili était penché au dessus du berceau de Kinan installé dans le fond de la pièce et lui parlait tout doucement, faisant rire le bébé. Le petit avait semblé ravi d'avoir son oncle pour lui tout seul mais sa mère en avait décidé autrement. Dans un silence de mort elle avait bousculé Kili pour prendre Kinan dans ses bras et le confier à sa nourrice. Nourrice qu'elle envoya dans la chambre du bébé, plusieurs étages plus haut. Ce geste avait profondément gêné Fili et attristé Kili.

Bombur raconta cette anecdote à son frère et à son cousin qui en restèrent bouche bée. Ils n'avaient pas conscience de la situation mais Bombur était plus au contact de cette famille qu'eux. Bofur avait l'habitude de voir les Durins entre eux, sans Singri dans leurs pattes et de ce fait leurs attitudes étaient très différentes.  
-ce soir il a demandé deux st Honoré.  
-rien que ça ! Heureusement qu'il passe énormément de temps à s'entraîner pour ne pas prendre de poids, déclara Bifur, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

Sa question resta sans réponse. A leur niveau, que pouvaient-ils bien faire ? Ils furent interrompu par l'un des jeunes commis demandant Bombur. Apparement Thorin le cherchait.  
-est-ce que tu as les fraises Bombur ? demanda Thorin en venant vers eux.  
-oui bien sur, elles sont arrivées i peine une heure.  
-qui a des envies de fraises ? glissa Bofur avec un sourire en coin.

Thorin ne sembla pas du tout apprécier la plaisanterie et posa sur le fabriquant de jouet un regard polaire. Bofur détourna le regard et prit Bifur par l'épaule pour quitter la cuisine en emportant le pâté.  
-c'est la deuxième commande en moins d'une semaine, commanta Bombur en donnant les trois barquettes de fraises, c'est un produit très cher en ce début de saison et les elfes y sont attaché. Je pensais que le conseil en avait déjà mangé non ?  
-oui mais…c'est compliqué Bombur, c'est la dernière fois d'accord ?  
-ce n'est pas un problème Thorin, mais cela représente une dépense sachez le.

Bombur fut rassuré de voir que son roi avait saisit le problème. Thorin ne s'attarda pas dans les cuisines mais fut arrêter par le cuisinier royal qui lui tendit un bol rempli d'une sorte de crème à la vanille très légère et onctueuse.  
-pourquoi faire ?  
-s'il vous en reste, ça peut faire un autre dessert, répondit Bombur, ou autre chose…

Intrigué, Thorin vit le cuisinier quitter les lieux sans plus d'explications. Il décida de bouger et remonta chez lui ou Bilbo l'attendait. Frodon était à l'école donc il pourrait se faire pardonner sans le petit pour les déranger. Il trouva Bilbo dans le salon en train de bouquiner, très concentré sur son apprentissage de la langue naine. Après avoir respiré à fond, Thorin le rejoignit en serrant précieusement les barquettes de fraises entre ses mains. Le souvenir de leur dispute résonnait encore dans son esprit et faisait trembler ses lèvres. Il était conscient d'avoir terriblement déçu son hobbit et espérait de tout cœur de se rattraper avec ces nouvelles fraises.  
Quand Bilbo sentit la présence de son compagnon près de lui, il leva les yeux de son livre. Il tomba nez à nez avec ces barquettes regorgeant de fraises généreuses et sentant délicieusement bon. Son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire et Bilbo se leva pour prendre Thorin dans ses bras.  
-tu as fais revenir spécialement des fraises pour moi ?  
-oui, pour me faire pardonner. J'avais bien compris que tu garderais de la rancœur par rapport à ce que j'ai fait, donc…voila. Tu penses qu'on pourrait refaire une tarte et la manger en famille ?  
-je…bien sur mais ça a du couter cher non ? Bombur m'a un peu parler des couts de transports des marchandises et les fruits de saisons arrivent en haut du classement.  
-on s'en fiche du prix ! répliqua Thorin, ce n'est pas le plus important !

Attendri, Bilbo se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Thorin puis l'entraîna vers la cuisine. Ils avaient largement le temps de préparer cette fameuse pâtisserie avant que Frodon ne rentre de l'école. Bilbo fut agréablement surprit de prendre plus de plaisir en cuisinant avec Thorin. Le nain était gauche, très maladroit et en mettait un peu partout mais c'était très amusant. Pour une fois le grand roi se fichait bien de ne pas réussir si cela séduisait son amant. A leur grand étonnement, le pétrissage de la pate se révéla être quelque chose que Thorin maîtrisait. La tarte aux fraises très classique, avec une simple pâte sablée et d'une crème pâtissière fondante fut rapidement terminé. Thorin se promit de se dégager plus de temps pour cuisiner avec son conjoint car il se rendait compte que c'était une activité reposante, même s'il n'était pas très doué.  
Il leur restait une dizaine de fraises.  
-on fait quoi avec ? Ah Bombur m'a donné ça, déclara Thorin en sortant la crème dans sa poche.  
-oh c'est gentil à lui. C'est une sorte de chantilly pour tremper les fraises et les manger comme ça.  
-ah oui ? Tu veux les manger maintenant ?

Bilbo semblait considérer l'idée sérieusement. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres du hobbit en considérant la crème et les lèvres de Thorin. La situation, qui n'était plus vraiment sous le contrôle de Thorin, lui échappa encore plus. Il sentit Bilbo lui prendre la main et l'amena dans leur chambre, toujours avec cette expression étrange sur le visage.  
Dès que la porte se referma, Bilbo déposa fraises et crème sur la table de chevet de Thorin. Il prit son conjoint par les épaules et le força à le rejoindre près du lit.  
-qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Thorin alors que Bilbo lui retirait son manteau et s'attaquait déjà à sa tunique.

-on va faire un jeu, répondit Bilbo, et pour ça il faut que tu te déshabille.

Torse nu, Thorin se retrouva propulser sur le lit. Sous le choc, et un brin excité il fallait bien l'admettre, il regarda Bilbo se débarrasser de ses propres affaires et le rejoindre sur les fourrures. D'un geste habile le hobbit se saisit d'une fraise et la plaça entre les lèvres de Thorin en lui donnant l'ordre de ne pas la manger. Le roi se lassa faire, curieux de voir ce que Bilbo lui préparait. La température grimpait brutalement entre leurs deux corps quand Bilbo vint mordre la moitié du fruit et la dévorer en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres.

-tu veux jouer ? demanda Bilbo.

Thorin avala sa moitié de fraise.  
-j'en conclue qu'on est vraiment réconcilier ? demanda le nain.  
-oui, on peut dire ça, tu as réussi à te faire pardonner. Alors ce jeu ? Insista Bilbo en caressant le torse musclé de son compagnon du bout des doigts.

Le nain se saisit alors d'une fraise dans la barquette sur la table de chevet et la fit glisser sur la joue de Bilbo. Un long frisson traversa le corps de Bilbo. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de s'adonner à ce genre de choses mais Thorin devait bien admettre que cela pimentait le quotidien. Et en vu du regard de braise de son hobbit, cela promettait d'être riche en sensations.

-je te laisse faire alors mon Bilbo…


	32. Bonus 5

Hello !  
Un petit bonus de plus ! Sur une idée de Hanae Lilandiel, une dispute entre Kili et Singri ! Attention ça va hurler !  
D'autres idées de bonus me sont arrivées par PM et c'est très bien ! N'hésitez surtout pas !  
J'espère que ce bonus vous plaira ! =D

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, un nain ne dormait plus. Il était plus de minuit. Assit dans son lit, serrant les draps dans ses poings aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, Kili essayait de reprendre son souffle sans y parvenir. Les images de son cauchemar défilaient derrière l'écran de ses yeux, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Ce cauchemar qui l'avait laissé en paix durant plusieurs mois avait décidé de refaire son apparition ce soir la.  
En se réveillant en sursaut dans un cri faible et étouffé, la première chose que Kili avait fait était de se tourner sur sa droite. La place à ses côtés était désespérément vide et froide. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était seul dans les gigantesques appartements de Frerin, sans Fili et sans repère.

Tremblant, Kili s'assit au bord de son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Les images de ses proches se battant contre des formes noires et menaçantes. Les souvenirs des batailles se déformaient dans ses délires nocturnes et le laissait au réveil dans un état terrifiant. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de voir Fili pour se rassurer qu'il allait bien. Au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que tout le monde dormait paisiblement, aucunement en danger. Il hésita longtemps mais son angoisse fut plus forte que tout. Une force invisible le mena à s'habiller et quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre les appartements de son frère.

Devant la grande porte Kili hésita à frapper, se demandant une fois de plus à quel point il était ridicule d'être ici. Deux gardes passèrent faire leur ronde et s'immobilisèrent un instant, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à leur prince debout au milieu de la nuit. Kili leur fit vaguement signe de circuler pour le laisser seul, sachant bien que sa réputation allait en prendre un coup à partir de demain.  
Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, Kili frappa trois petits coups craintifs. A sa grande surprise, on vint ouvrir la porte dans la minute. Cependant il tomba de haut en découvrant Singri derrière. La naine poussa un long soupir exaspéré en voyant son beau-frère et sortit dans le couloir. Le message était clair : il n'entrerait pas.  
-Vous avez vu l'heure ? Que voulez vous Kili ?  
-est ce que je pourrais voir Fili s'il vous plait ? demanda Kili en essayant d'être le plus poli possible.  
-non. Il me semble que vous l'avez déjà beaucoup vu aujourd'hui, le séparant de ses enfants.  
-absolument pas, répliqua Kili en fronçant les sourcils, tout le conseil a été très occupé avec les doléances du peuple et les surveillances, je n'ai pas kidnappé Fili tout de même !

Singri lui rit au nez et le bloqua une nouvelle fois quand il essaya de revenir à la charge vers l'appartement.  
-Il épuisé et il dort, répliqua Singri, veuillez repartir !  
-je dois le voir, répliqua Kili en serrant les poings, il faut juste que je lui parle cinq minutes !  
-oui c'est ça et après vous allez faire un tour en pleine nuit dans Erebor, entre frère ? s'exclama Singri, déjà qu'à cause de vous mes enfants sont passé à deux doigts d'être orphelins de père…  
-comment ça ?  
-avez-vous oublié qu'à cause de votre arrogance et votre entêtement Fili a faillit être dévoré par un orc pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours ? cria Singri hors d'elle.

Kili poussa un cri d'indignation et eut à se contenir pour ne pas remettre violemment Singri à sa place. Le drame dont elle faisait référence ne s'était pas déroulé ainsi : les deux frères s'étaient rendus à une patrouille avec Dwalin et plusieurs soldats pour inspecter les bois autour de Dale, avec Bard et Bain. Des villageois avaient vu une patrouille d'orc ou de gobelin armée dans les parages. En réalité c'était un piège dans lequel le groupe était tombé : aucun mort n'avait été à déploré mais plusieurs blessé dont Fili, Dwalin et quelques autres soldats. Des coupures et griffures inoffensives mais pas moins impressionnantes. Le combat avait été rapidement terminé mais Singri était partit du principe que les blessures de son époux étaient dues à Kili, qui lui n'avait rien eut.

-vous êtes dans l'erreur madame, je ne suis pas l'orc qui l'a attaqué tout de même! Et Fili n'avait pratiquement rien !  
-bien sur c'est facile de dire ça maintenant qu'il va bien ! Si vous n'aviez pas été si empoté, vous aussi été capable de le défendre mieux que ça ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous sachez le !  
-vous êtes injuste et malhonnête !  
-Je ne vous permettrez pas d'entrer ici ! Je suis navré mon cher !

Kili recula d'un pas, sentant la colère s'emparer progressivement de lui. La mauvaise foi de Singri était intolérable ! Il ne demandait pas la lune non plus ! Seulement quelques minutes avec son frère pour se rassurer et pouvoir finir sa nuit, elle pouvait au moins lui accorder cela.  
-je vous promets que je ne resterai pas plus de quelques minutes.  
-avez-vous compris ce que je vous ai dit ? demanda Singri en serrant les dents, foutez le camp ! J'en ai assez de vos apparitions chez nous à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit! Et je vous défends de l'appeler, vous êtes capable de réveillé Kila et son frère dans la pièce d'à côté ! Donc vous vous taisez et vous quittez les lieux !

Singri eut un geste qui la fit franchir une certaine limite. Elle eut le malheur de pousser Kili sur l'épaule afin de le faire reculer. Le jeune prince vit rouge et changea brutalement d'expression. Singri découvrit un regard noir et se sentit brusquement en danger. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé que Kili pouvait avoir ce genre de regard et pouvait être menaçant physiquement. La naine se mit à trembler et voulut rentrer chez elle mais Kili la bloqua contre la porte, le souffle court de rage.  
-je veux voir mon frère, déclara Kili entre ses dents.  
-grandissez un peu Kili vous êtes pitoyable ! Fili n'est pas le centre de votre vie, il a d'autres priorités de toute manière, répliqua Singri en faisant aussi petite qu'elle le pouvait.  
-je ne demande que cinq minutes ! Cinq minutes c'est clair !? Cria Kili, vous avez compris espèce de garce ?!  
-tout ce que je comprends c'est que jamais vous n'allez nous laisser tranquille ! Allez-vous-en avec votre barbe inexistante et votre arc idiot !

-donc maintenant on parle de physique ? Je vois le débat est très élevé ! Je vous déteste ! Vous êtes aussi sympathique d'une araignée de Dol Guldur !  
-tous les arguments sont bons à prendre ! Allez-vous faire voir en Mordor petit gobelin puant ! Hurla Singri.

La gifle partit et Kili n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, aveuglé par sa rage envers cette naine. Cette gifle eut l'effet d'une bombe ! Kili regrettait d'être sortit sans son épée ou au moins une dague : il se serait débarrassé de son ennemie une bonne fois pour toute ! Beaucoup de sénario lui vint en tête et le meilleur restait celui de l'emballer dans un grand sac et l'abandonner dans la plus profonde des mines dans le noir et sans nourriture, le tout en riant aux éclats !  
L'archer était sur le point d'en venir aux mains quand, heureusement pour Singri, quelqu'un l'arrêta.

-calmez-vous immédiatement.

La voix grave et tranquille de Thorin avait résonné dans le couloir, faisant taire les deux ennemis. Kili s'éloigna de Singri, honteux que son oncle l'ai vu se conduire de cette manière. Singri pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, furieuse. Thorin, en habits de nuit et envelopper dans une robe de chambre en fourrure, semblait contrarié d'avoir été tiré du lit à cause d'une pareille broutille. Cependant, quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de son neveu, il se rendit compte que la présence d'esprit des gardes qui l'avaient prévenu.  
-Singri, rentrez chez vous et essayer de veiller à votre langage. Votre rang m'empêche de vous mettre une raclée mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. Bien, nous en reparlerons. Kili tu viens avec moi.

Kili voulut répliquer mais le bras puissant de son oncle autour de ses épaules ne lui laissa pas le choix. Docile comme un agneau, le nain suivit le roi sous la Montagne jusqu'à chez lui sans un mot. En entrant, Kili aperçut Bilbo en train de se réveiller dans la chambre, les traits tirés du manque de sommeil. La porte de la chambre de Frodon était fermée heureusement, le petit hobbit dormait profondément. Thorin le mena dans la salle à manger, l'obligeant à s'assoir à la grande table.  
-je vais faire une tisane, déclara Bilbo en apparaissant dans la pièce.  
-tu peux aller te recoucher Bilbo, déclara Kili, je suis désolé de te réveiller.

Le hobbit ne répondit pas, déjà partit vers la cuisine pour y faire chauffer de l'eau. Thorin s'assit à côté de Kili et le regarda sans rien dire. Ils ne se dirent rien jusqu'à ce que Bilbo revienne avec le plateau contenant la tisane et le miel. Kili accepta la boisson et la but en silence, ne sachant quoi faire pour justifier ses paroles et ses actes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir cinq and et d'être face à ses parents après avoir fait une grosse bêtise.  
-qu'est ce que tu faisais devant chez Fili ? demanda Bilbo qui avait enfin émergé de sa courte nuit.  
-rien.

Une réponse très idiote qui fit pouffer de rire jaune Thorin malgré lui. Kili baissa la tête, plus embarrassé que jamais. Bilbo lança un regard sévère à son compagnon qui reprit très vite un air sérieux. Le jeune nain était clairement en souffrance mais le roi était épuisé et ne savait pas comment faire pour l'aider. Il lança un regard désespéré vers Bilbo dans l'espoir qu'il prendrait les choses en main mais le hobbit secoua la tête. Hors de question qu'il serve de médiateur ou de psychologue à cette heure ci.  
-tu as encore fait un cauchemar c'est ça ? demanda Thorin.

Kili hocha la tête et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux mais il les empêcha de couler d'un geste fébrile. Une fois de plus il était faible et se montrait faible devant les mauvaises personnes. Thorin et Bilbo se regardèrent, très embêtés. Ce n'étaient pas la première fois qu'ils récupéraient Kili en larme après un cauchemar : le voyage pour son retour d'Hibberbourg avait été riche en réveil aux hurlements du jeune nain.  
-Kili, tu étais sur le point de frapper Singri, déclara Thorin en fronçant les sourcils.  
-elle m'a insulté et giflé !  
-et tu as commencé, répliqua sévèrement Thorin, et tu n'as pas à le faire, même si tu es en colère. Tu voulais voir ton frère et je comprends…mais Kili il est très tard et Fili n'est plus à ta disposition. Je suis désolé mais il faut que tu t'en rendes compte, que tu l'acceptes.  
-je voulais simplement lui parler, c'est tout.  
-je sais Kili mais ce n'est pas possible, pas toujours et je ne peux pas accepter que tu passes ta colère sur ta belle-sœur.  
-même si elle le mériterait, ajouta Bilbo en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce fut au tour de Thorin de regarder sévèrement Bilbo mais il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec son compagnon. Kili sourit devant la scène. Il termina sa tisane, se laissant réconforter par la douceur du miel et la chaleur du breuvage. Bilbo quitta son siège et vint se rapprocher de Kili pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le hobbit, comme souvent, avait parfaitement compris ce qu'avait besoin Kili : un câlin. Le mieux aurait été un câlin de Fili mais il n'était pas la, donc il fallait compenser.  
-Fili va bien, tout le monde va bien, murmura Bilbo, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Kili.

Durant de longues minutes, Thorin observa son compagnon réconforter Kili comme il aurait dû faire. Cette scène était comme un échec. Kili était revenu depuis maintenant plus d'un an, Thorin avait espéré qu'après tout ce temps ces traumatismes se seraient évaporer. A l'évidence ce n'était pas le cas, ou du moins pas totalement. Dans ses moments la, Kili ressemblait à un enfant en manque d'amour et de contact. Kili savait à quel point cela pouvait paraître ridicule mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher.  
-tu as besoin de dormir Kili, déclara Bilbo, il faut que tu te reposes.

Kili hocha la tête et se leva, se défaisant des bras de Bilbo. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas abuser de la gentillesse de son oncle et de Bilbo indéfiniment.  
-je m'en vais, déclara Kili, merci de m'avoir supporté. Je suis désolé d'être comme ça.  
-tu n'y es pour rien, répliqua Thorin, mais il faudrait essayer de changer tout cela. Pour le moment, il faudrait que tu ne t'approches pas de Singri. Je préfère encore que tu viennes frapper à notre porte, la au moins tu ne seras pas insulté. D'accord ?

Thorin lui pressa l'épaule affectueusement, lui montrant qu'il pourrait compter sur lui à toute heure. S'ils ne voulaient pas que Singri face un scandale en public à cause du mal-être de Kili, ils allaient devoir trouver une solution et Kili en était bien conscient. L'archer savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir son frère à ses côtés à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin. Il savait qu'il devait se faire une raison mais c'était trop difficile pour le moment.  
Sans un mot, il quitta les appartements royaux et retourna chez lui avec un goût amer dans la bouche malgré la tisane à la verveine. Il retrouva sa chambre plongée dans le noir et alla rallumer la cheminée pour avoir de la lumière et un peu de chaleur. Kili alla chercher toutes les couvertures dans la chambre ainsi que ses oreillers et s'installa devant le foyer, se créant un nid confortable.

Malgré la douceur des fourrures, Kili se sentit très malheureux. Les nombreux mois de nuits de plus de sept heures et réparatrices lui avait fait croire qu'il était définitivement passé à autre chose. Il se prenait la dure réalité comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Son attitude idiote face à Singri argumentait dans ce sens. Kili se dit avec agacement et peur que Singri avait raison : il était pitoyable et devait grandir. Même s'il savait que l'amour de Fili lui était réservé mais qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours compter sur lui comme avant.  
Il n'avait pas le choix : il devait grandir. Epuisé, l'archer s'endormi au sol enrouler dans ses couvertures comme une chenille dans son cocon.

Le lendemain matin, Kili fut réveillé par de longs frisons glacés sur sa peau. La cheminée s'était éteinte dans la nuit, plongeant la pièce dans le froid. L'archer s'obligea à s'extirper des couvertures et à s'occuper du feu. Puis il fit appela une domestique pour lui préparer un solide depuis déjeuné. Après une aussi courte nuit, il aurait besoin d'une bonne dose de gras pour tenir la journée. Alors qu'il s'installait à la table disproportionné de la salle à manger devant la bonne cuisine de la brigade de Bombur, on frappa à la porte. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre mais sa bonne éducation le mit sur la voie de l'entrée.

Sa surprise d'exprima par un grand silence et une bouche à moitié ouverte en découvrant Singri devant la porte, devant un Fili visiblement colère.  
-écoutez, commença Kili au bout de plusieurs secondes, je m'excuse pour ce que je vous ai dit. Vous m'avez poussé à bout mais je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon sang-froid.  
-et moi je suis désolé de vous avoir frappé mais votre attitude me met hors de moi ! s'exclama Singri, venir frapper à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit comme si c'était normal !  
-ça s'appelle la famille non ? répliqua férocement Fili, si l'un de vos cousins ou votre propre oncle frappait à votre porte avec un problème, vous lui fermeriez votre porte au nez peut-être ?

-ne comparez pas les torchons et les serviettes !

Les deux frères se figèrent sur place. Etre ainsi dénigré face à la plus grande famille des Monts de Fer était insultant et même Fili ne savait pas comment réagir. L'opinion de Singri sur son beau-frère s'était considérablement dégradée en un an.  
-votre mépris pour nous me fait beaucoup souffrir, déclara finalement Fili.

-pas vous ! Uniquement votre frère !  
-il serait peut-être temps que vous compreniez que cela revient au même : attaqué Kili, Thorin, Dis ou Bilbo cela revient à m'attaquer moi ! Et ne croyez pas que je ne vois pas vos gestes et vos regards envers Kili, je ne suis pas aveugle !  
-très bien je suis désolé ! Vous êtes satisfait ? demanda Singri en se tournant vers son mari.  
-on va dire que cela pourrait être mieux, répondit froidement Fili, je vous verrai ce soir madame.

Sans un mot de plus mais pas sans un regard noir pour Kili, Singri les quitta d'un pas lourd. Eberlué par la situation, Kili réagit à peine quand Fili le prit par le bras pour passer la porte. L'aîné referma la porte et prit son petit frère contre lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Kili répondit au baiser mais restait un peu perdu face au comportement de son compagnon et de sa belle-sœur.  
-Singri m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, déclara Fili en le prenant par la main pour aller à la salle à manger.  
-comment vont tes blessures ?  
-bien, elles ne me font pas souffrir ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua Fili en lui montrant son bandage, dis donc tu attends quelqu'un ?  
-j'ai faim, répondit Kili en haussant les épaules.  
-je peux ? demanda Fili.

Kili hocha la tête et s'assit à ses côtés pour le petit déjeuné. Les deux frères se regardèrent, gênés tous les deux : Kili par rapport à son comportement de la nuit et Fili par rapport aux paroles et aux gestes de sa femme. Il aurait souhaité que Singri le réveille pour qu'il calme les angoisses de son petit frère. En quelques minutes le malaise aurait été apaisé, Fili en était persuadé !  
-je suis désolé de ne pas m'être réveillé cette nuit, Singri a été plus rapide et je dormais profondément.  
-ce n'est pas grave, répondit Kili en voulant avoir un air détaché en se servant de l'omelette aux lardons et champignons, la journée d'hier a été très fatigante c'est vrai.

Fili bloqua le poignet de Kili et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.  
-j'aurais dû être la, accepte mes excuses s'il te plait Kili.  
-c'est déjà fait, répliqua Kili avec le premier sourire de la journée, je dois grandir un peu. Ta femme avait raison : je ne pourrais pas toujours m'appuyer sur toi. J'en suis rendu compte cette nuit.  
-je…je ne peux pas prétendre le contraire, répondit tristement Fili, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te renvoyer comme l'a fait Singri. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte donc je t'en prie Kili ne t'éloigne pas de moi.

La main autour de celle de Kili serra plus fort, trahissant la peur de Fili de voir leur histoire se perdre en même temps que leur proximité. Kili lui sourit très tendrement et se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
-mes sentiments ne peuvent pas s'atténuer mais il faut simplement que je devienne autonome par rapport à toi. Sinon je vais devenir fou.

-je comprends, mais pas trop quand même, répliqua faiblement Fili, il faut quand même que tu puisses compter sur moi en cas de problème. Comme je peux le faire avec toi.

Kili lui donna la parole et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Cette nuit après la confrontation avec Singri, il ne pensait pas revoir son compagnon avant la première mission du conseil. Voir Fili s'imposer à ses côtés le rassura beaucoup et lui donna du courage pour avancer.  
Puis l'appel du ventre se fit entendre, les forçant à se remettre à table. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de la gifle ni les insultes, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment de complicité. Fili était au courant de tout, Bilbo lui avait fait un rapide résumé des propos qu'avaient échangé les deux nains. Kili préférait se concentrer sur le fait que son frère et lui allait pouvoir passer toute une journée ensemble.


	33. Bonus 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ou bonjour car il est très tôt ! =)  
Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas poster de bonus à cette histoire pourtant j'ai pas mal d'idée et VOS idées sont super !  
Donc en voici un ! Sorti tout droit de ma tête donc j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Je l'ai écrit rapidement donc pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes ou éventuelles incohérences !**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise !  
Bisous !  
**

\- Allez on avance ! cria Kili d'un air agacé.

Sous la pluie, le convoi peinait à avancer sur les chemins de montagne. Leur destination : les Monts de Fer. Le convoi était court, une voiture tirée par de puissants poneys de traits, un autre convoi de marchands des Monts de Fer et cinq cavaliers de la garde personnelle de Kili.  
Le prince Kili faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa fureur. Depuis le matin il était responsable de cette expédition vers leurs cousins de Fer, responsable de la vie de la princesse Singri et de ses enfants. La femme de Fili avait décidé quelques jours plus tôt que sa famille lui manquait et qu'elle devait impérativement les visiter. Elle n'avait évidemment pas envisagé la possibilité d'attendre que les meilleures conditions soient réunies pour un tel voyage.

Quand Thorin avait entendu sa demande, il l'avait aussitôt refusé. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour laisser partir sur les routes un groupe de cette importance. Le temps était loin d'être clément en ce mois de mars : la pluie s'abbatait sur le pays depuis plusieurs semaines sans interruption et de ce fait, les grands axes vers les Monts de Fer étaient difficilement empruntable. De plus, on avait repéré quelques groupes d'orcs isolés dans les forets bordant la Montagne Solitaire. On pouvait légitimement penser qu'il y en aurait sur la route vers les Monts de Fer.  
Et pour couronner le tout, Fili était absent d'Erebor pour une visite au Gondor avec Dwalin et Balin pour des problèmes de commerce entre les deux cités.

Malgré l'interdiction de Thorin et les arguments valable pour reporter le voyage, Singri resta fidèle à elle-même : butée.  
-je suivrais les marchands qui repartiront demain je ne vois pas ou est le problème ! avait-elle répliqué à Thorin, s'ils peuvent rejoindre les Monts pourquoi l'un de nos convois en serait incapable ?

-il ne s'agit de pas d'être capable ou pas ! avait répondu Thorin, ils n'ont pas la responsabilité de deux petits princes de sang ! Kila et Kinan seront peut-être amener à monter sur le trône après leur père alors il est hors de question de les perdre dans la forêt ou dans un ravin à cause d'un projet aussi inconsidéré ! Vous attendrez la belle saison pour vous rendre voir votre famille, c'est mon dernier mot !

-c'est ce que nous verrons ! avait hurlé Singri.

La naine n'avait pas menti : le lendemain, elle avait fait monter une carriole, fait préparer ses affaires, celles de ses enfants. Quand les marchands avaient quitté Erebor, elle les avait suivit, tout simplement. Singri s'était montrée très discrète pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Erebor et cela avait payé. Les autres serviteurs et la famille royale ne s'étaient rendu compte de son départ qu'en fin d'après midi.  
Erebor avait tremblé en entendant la fureur de Thorin. Sa famille et ses sujets ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi enragé depuis de nombreuses années. Il fallut moins d'une heure à Kili pour rassembler les nains de sa garde et pour partir à vive allures sur leurs mouflons, apprêter comme pour la guerre. Ils durent dépasser Dale, monté à toute vitesse les falaises pour gagner du temps. Après avoir dépassé la Grande Foret sans y avoir vu d'orc, ils s'enfoncèrent non sans peine à travers la chaine de montagnes qui les séparaient des Monts de Fer. La pluie avait rendue leur mission difficile mais il ne leur fallut qu'une après midi pour apercevoir le fameux convoi. Le crépuscule avait engloutit la montagne, rendant l'averse plus difficile à supporter.  
Singri avait cherché à le contredire bien évidemment mais l'autorité de Kili avait fait ses preuves. Malheureusement, l'orage déjà virulent dans les montagnes s'intensifia. Un éclair mal tombé, la pluie torrentiel et la malchance dévasta l'espoir de Kili de rentrer à Erebor. Un glissement de terrain lui barra la route, au moins pour les deux semaines suivantes. Il s'agissait de la seule route sûre pour des charrettes et convois. « Je refuse de monter sur l'un des ces mouflons ! » avait hurlé Singri, craignant pour sa coiffure. Et la naine tiendrait parole encore une fois.

Ils n'avaient plus le choix et Singri ne se gêna pas pour exprimer haut et fort sa joie de retrouver ses montagnes natales.

-on ne peut pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux, déclara Kili, on ne peut même pas faire un détour, c'est la seule route qu'on aurait put emprunter avec cette foutue charrette !

-il faut qu'on sorte de cette fichue montagne au plus vite ! s'exclama Duerock, le second de Kili, la pluie rend la route dangereuse pour les montures.

Kili hocha la tête et activa le poney qui tirait la voiture dans laquelle étaient installé Singri, ses deux enfants et les deux serviteurs. Ceux-ci et le conducteur de cette lourde charrette de luxe n'en menaient pas large et firent de leur mieux pour satisfaire les souhaits du prince Kili.  
-maintenant écoutez moi bien vous tous ! Nous sommes dans une situation dangereuse, l'orage est menaçant et si on ne se dépêche pas nous pourrions bien finir au fond d'un ravin ! Donc on s'active !  
-prince Kili, je pense qu'il est inutile de crier de la sorte, intervient Singri en écartant les rideaux de son chariot, nous avons parfaitement entendu.

Le ton de la naine était odieux comme à son habitude mais Kili n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il ne laissait plus sa belle sœur lui parler de la sorte, il avait changé depuis leur dernière dispute plusieurs mois auparavant. Singri n'avait pas à faire sa princesse prétentieuse, pas quand des vies étaient en jeu, dont la sienne et celles des enfants de son frère. Le guerrier rapprocha son mouflon de sa belle sœur et écarta un peu plus les rideaux pour qu'elle puisse bien le regarder.  
-Ecoutez-moi bien princesse de mes deux ! Vous mettez la vie de vos enfants en danger pour une histoire de fierté mal placée ! C'est si indigne d'une princesse d'Erebor et des Monts de Fer que j'hésite très sérieusement à vous laisser sur le bord de ce chemin en proie au temps et aux orcs ! Je pourrais ainsi repartir avec mes nains et mes neveux vers Erebor ! Mais il semblerait que je garde un certain respect pour votre rang donc à partir de maintenant vous ferez exactement ce qu'on vous dit, c'est clair ?!

Singri baissa la tête, furieuse. Kili laissa retomber le tissu devant la famille puis repartit au petit galop pour rejoindre son second en tête de cortège. Il était furieux, trempé jusqu'aux os et épuisé de cette course poursuite. Duerock lui tendis un morceau de viande séché qu'il engloutit en quelques secondes. Il s'agissait de reprendre rapidement des forces pour les épreuves qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Des orcs, d'autres éboulements, des chutes de pierres. Tout était possible et la survie du groupe reposait ses seules épaules.  
-des orcs ont été aperçu non loin d'ici il y a une semaine, déclara son second, avec un peu de chance ils ne sortiront pas par ce temps mais on ne peut être sur de rien évidemment.

-d'accord, dit aux garçons de se tenir sur leurs gardes. J'en veux quatre autour de la charrette, un en tête et un autre en queue. Nous resterons en tête.

Duerock approuva et alla donner ses ordres. Kili ralentit son mouflon pour pourvoir jeté un coup d'œil de temps en temps dans la charrette. Il remarqua aussitôt la petite bouille de son neveu entre deux pans de rideaux. Kila l'observait avec crainte et timidité.  
-tu es fâché oncle Kili ?

-oui mais pas contre toi bonhomme, répondit Kili en essayant de sourire, tu devrais te protéger de la pluie.

Le petit nain rajusta le rideau sur sa tête, se formant une cape de fortune pour pouvoir continuer à parler avec son oncle. Ce voyage était pour lui une formidable aventure absolument sans danger, du moins c'était de cette manière dont sa mère l'avait présenté. Kila avait rapidement comprit que c'était un mensonge dès que la pluie s'était mise à leur tomber dessus et quand la montagne s'était écrouler sur leur route. La fureur de son oncle l'avait effrayé bien sur, mais il était assez grand pour comprendre que cette colère était légitime.  
-on ne retourne pas à Erebor alors ?

-non, nous sommes obligé d'aller aux Monts de Fer, la route est barrée.

-mais on pourra rentrer à la maison hein ? demanda Kila paniqué, je veux revoir mon papa ! Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas aller aux Monts de Fer ?

Kili entendit un grognement venant de l'intérieur de la charrette mais n'y prêta aucune intention. Il laissa sa colère de côté pour retrouver sa gentillesse naturelle.

-ne t'inquiète pas, on reverra ton père. C'est une route très dangereuse et vous êtes très petits. Ton frère et toi vous êtes des princes et les petits princes sont très précieux pour Erebor.

-ça veut dire que les petits princes ne peuvent pas aller la où ils veulent ? demanda Kila.

-malheureusement non.

-ce n'est pas juste, déclara Kila d'un souffle, mais papa et toi vous êtes aller avec oncle Thorin sur des routes encore plus dangereuses que celle-ci non ?

-tu connais bien ton histoire Kila, admit Kili en souriant, c'est vrai. Nous avons été dans des endroits peu rassurants et nous avons risqué notre vie. C'était différent d'aujourd'hui car ton père et moi étions plus grands et nous avions déjà nous défendre seuls.

Kila hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait malgré son jeune âge. Kili lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. Le petit garçon réussit à sourire mais l'archer voyait bien qu'il avait saisit la dangerosité de la situation et qu'il était inquiet.

-ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, nous sommes la pour te protéger. Et tu reverras ton père très bientôt.

-cool ! Il me manque mon papa ! Dis oncle Kili, je savais pas que tu avais une garde rien qu'à toi ! C'est génial ! C'est comme la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield!

Etre comparé à cette fameuse compagnie du roi sous la Montagne, même venant d'un petit garçon, était très flatteur. Kili vit ses compagnons d'armes échangés des regards fiers et bombés le torse.  
-elle n'est pas qu'à moi tu sais. Ton père et moi nous la gérons tous les deux.

L'enthousiasme de Kila était adorable et permit à Kili de retrouver une certaine sérénité. En quelque sorte Kila était le digne fils de son père.  
L'archer lui expliqua alors que ces nains n'étaient pas sa propriété mais des soldats qui se battaient pour lui et Fili. Les deux frères avaient en quelques sortes créées leur propre compagnie, des nains de confiances avec qui ils avaient grandis dans les Montagnes Bleues.

-c'étaient des copains d'écoles alors ?

-oui, et on les a retrouvé il y a peu de temps, quelques mois. On s'est beaucoup entraîné ensemble quand on était petit. Thorin nous a demandé de mettre diriger un groupe de guerriers proches de nous pour avoir des personnes pour nous protéger à chaque sortie.

-des gardes du corps en faite ! Et papa il a prit des guerriers avec lui pour aller au Gondor ?

-bien sur.

-c'est hyper chouette ! Moi aussi j'en aurais une de garde comme ça !

Kila rentra aussitôt la tête dans la charrette pour raconter ses projets à sa mère. Cette garde personnelle était un bon moyen de prendre définitivement son indépendance. Même si ce projet avait été construit avec son frère, Kili étai totalement indépendant pour la gestion de sa section. En plus, cela lui rajoutait du travail, l'empêchant de réfléchir à sa vie sentimentale parfois désertique. La scène de dispute avec Singri au beau milieu de la nuit ne s'était pas reproduite.  
-ton neveu est mignon, déclara Duerock en arrivant à sa hauteur, on dirait que tu es plus calme.  
-oui et bien j'espère qu'on pourrait dire ça dans quelques jours quand on arrivera. Si on arrive.

-soit pas défaitiste.

-tu me connais, quand il s'agit de la famille je perds vite mon sang froid. Dès que la pluie se calmera j'écrirai un mot pour Thorin et le corbeau l'enverra. Moren l'a prit n'est-ce pas ?

Moren, en fin du convoi, lui montra le corbeau domestique accroché à son bras. Il s'agissait d'un nain très discret mais très prévoyant. Toute son équipe était fiable et regroupait des petits génies dans leurs domaines. Fili avait à ses côtés d'autres compagnons d'écoles tous aussi doués et il s'agissait d'une pensée rassurante pour Kili. Cependant à cet instant, il aurait préféré que Fili soit à ses côtés pour remettre les idées en place à son épouse et protéger les deux enfants au mieux.  
Kili n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il en était parfaitement conscient. Ces enfants étaient autant importants que son frère, aux yeux du peuple d'Erebor mais aussi aux siens.  
-la pluie s'est calmée, murmura Kili comme pour lui-même.

Si la pluie les laissait tranquille assez longtemps, la route vers les Monts de Fer serait moins longue que prévu. Kili griffonna quelques lignes au crayon de charbon sur un bout de parchemin puis le confia à Moren. Le corbeau prit son envol sans élégance mais avec la force des oiseaux d'Erebor. Dès qu'il eut disparut dans les nuages encore chargés de pluie, Kili eut l'impression de déjà entendre la fureur de Thorin.

Et effectivement, les hurlements de colère de Thorin ne tardèrent pas à retentir entre les murs d'Erebor. Le corbeau arriva trois jours après que Kili l'ai envoyé. Un tourbillon de pluie et de plumes carbonisées atterrit sur la table du conseil et à bout de force. Une fois que la stupeur passée, Bilbo se leva de sa chaise de conseiller pour récupérer l'animal et trouva le fameux mot.

Au fur et à mesure que Thorin lisait les quelques lignes, ses joues se tintèrent de rouge et son regard devint aussi noir que le charbon dans les mines de la montagne. Il le donna à Bilbo pour être certain d'avoir bien lu.

\- ça nous fait trois héritiers du royaume dans la nature et en proie aux orcs et aux éboulements de terrain ! Magnifique ! s'exclama Thorin en se frottant les yeux.

-ce corbeau a été prit dans un tempête, déclara Bofur, et je crois que c'est une écorchure due à une flèche qu'il a ici.

Tous scrutèrent l'aile de l'oiseau et constatèrent effectivement la caractéristique d'une telle blessure. On avait voulut empêcher l'information de leur parvenir. Non seulement trois héritiers étaient en proie à la montagne, mais également à des ennemis relativement dangereux.

Les nains de sa compagnie ne surent que dire. Tous étaient atterrés.  
-quand dois revenir Fili ? demanda Bilbo.

-demain, ils étaient presque arrivés à Lake-Town, répondit Bofur.

-bon, on va préparer une expédition pour aller récupérer Kili et les petits princes. Comme je le connais Fili va vouloir partir pour aller chercher ses fils et son frère, je ne compte pas plus envenimer les choses donc il partira avec le groupe. Bofur, je te charge de tout préparer. Je veux dix nains pour déblayer les gravats et déboucher le chemin. Nourriture, outils, tu t'occupes de tout ! Et des armes bien sur.

Bofur se leva aussitôt pour disparaitre avec Ori et Bifur vers les salles adjacentes. Le reste des conseillers n'osèrent même plus ouvrir la bouche, la colère de Thorin ne demandait plus qu'à éclater. D'ailleurs, les quelques civils qui passaient dans les couloirs donnant sur la salle du trône marchaient bien vite. Par chance Bilbo avait glissé sa main sur la cuisse de Thorin, très discrètement pour tenter de l'apaiser.  
-calmes toi ils vont les ramener.

-je n'en doute pas mais je n'en reviens pas qu'elle soit partit malgré mon ordre. Quelle insolence ! Je vais envoyer un corbeau à Dain. La séance du conseil est levée.

Le roi sous la Montagne délaissa le conseil pour son bureau, avec Bilbo sur ses talons. Les autres nains avaient l'impression de voir de la fumée noire comme sa colère lui sortir des oreilles. Ils remettaient cette affaire au seul être capable de calmer le roi d'Erebor : Bilbo Baggins.

Oooooo

-nous y sommes presque, on continue d'avancer ! s'écria Kili en rajustant sa capuche au dessus de ses yeux.

Finalement la tempête ne les avait pas lâché pendant leur voyage. Pendant plus de trois jours Kili et ses compagnons d'armes avaient fait avancer le convoi vers les Monts de Fer, aussi vite que possible. Ce soir la, la faible quantité de lumière qui les avait guidé avait disparut. Ils étaient encore sur la route, sans abris et totalement trempés. Ils avaient été surpris.  
L'entrée des Monts de Fer n'était plus qu'à un jour de route. Ils avaient encore les bois à traverser pour y parvenir et pour Kili il s'agissait de la plus dangereuse des étapes.

-restez sur vos gardes, déclara Kili à Duerock, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelles sont nos informations sur ces bois ?

-pas grand-chose, répondit Moren, d'après les services d'éclaireurs de Dain, ils n'y auraient que peu de troupes d'orcs ici. Ils se cachent et survivent comme ils le peuvent.

-un orc qui n'est pas dangereux est un orc mort, répliqua Kili, j'espère que Thorin a eut notre message.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière illuminée par des nuages de lucioles. Les insectes volaient doucement dans l'air, semblables à des fées majestueuses et leurs offraient ainsi la lumière nécessaire à prendre leurs repères. Kili retira son arc de son dos et resta près à réagir. Les autres nains de sa compagnie étaient également près à riposter. Cette élégante lumière mettait en avant des zones d'obscurité entre les arbres et les rochers très inquiétants, qui pouvaient cacher des créatures plus malveillances les unes que les autres.  
Kili fit en sorte que la charrette soit étroitement entourée par ses compagnons. L'ambiance sur ce chemin était extrêmement pesante, comme si une force invisible lui appuyait sur les épaules.  
-stop.

Le convoi s'immobilisa aussitôt. Kili réclama le silence le plus total. Un claquement de branche au loin dans le noir, puis un autre. Et un troisième. Kili prit une flèche dans son carquois et l'arma. Les autres nains dégainèrent leurs épées.  
-Moren, Duerock, vous prenez Kila et Kinan et à la première attaque vous vous enfuyiez avec eux et vous vous cacher, murmura Kili.  
-laissez mes enfants auprès de moi, répliqua Singri, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Auriez-vous peur prince Kili ?

Kili ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la provocation et sortit lui-même ses neveux de la charrette malgré les cris de sa belle sœur.

L'intuition du prince se vérifia. Les enfants étaient à peine déposés devant les guerriers sur leurs mouflons qu'une flèche siffla dans l'air et se planta dans la poitrine d'un des nains de la compagnie. Ils étaient à présent deux contre dix.

-on nous attaque !

Singri poussa un cri de terreur et se terra dans la charrette. Le groupe vit une dizaine d'orc sortirent du noir à grand renfort de hurlement de guerre. Le combat s'engagea. Moren et Duerock cachèrent les deux petits derrière leurs manteaux et s'enfuirent en quittant le chemin, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Quand il vit ses neveux si chers à son cœur disparaître dans la nuit, Kili eut un moment de panique. L'un des orcs courut vers l'entrée de la charrette, l'épée en avant. Le prince se réveilla et le tua d'une flèche dans la tête. Singri le vit mais ne put rien lui dire tant elle était mortifié.

-restez caché ! murmura Kili en lui lançant une couverture à la tête.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de respirer, deux autres monstres s'étaient jeté sur son mouflon. Le prince se retrouva projeté à terre avec deux orcs à gérer au-dessus de lui. Une lame lui rentra dans l'épaule et Kili sentit une immense douleur lui traverser le bras. Son arc fut brisé et ses flèches éparpillées sur le sol. Grace à un ultime effort Kili parvint à repousser l'un de ses agresseurs et à saisir son épée. Grace à sa rage, il parvint à les tuer mais comprit bien assez vite qu'ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour leur tenir tête.

Un autre orc l'attaqua et malgré la lumière des lucioles, Kili ne put éviter un autre coup d'épée dans le dos. Il tomba dans un cri étouffé au sol mais fit de son mieux pour continuer à se battre. L'issue de la situation devenait de plus en plus sombre.

-KILI ! Hurla une voix derrière lui.

Une dague bien connue se planta dans le crâne de l'orc au dessus de lui. En se retournant le prince vit plusieurs mouflons arrivé jusqu'à lui au grand galop. Il reconnu Dwalin avec ses deux haches pointés vers le ciel. Et son frère, avec ses dagues dans les mains. Il avait l'air furieux et la vingtaine de nains guerriers derrière lui l'étaient tout autant. En à peine quelques minutes, les orcs furent décimés et le calme reprit sa place dans le bois.

Kili s'assit au sol, en sueur et terrassé par la fatigue et la douleur. Il n'en revenait pas de voir ses proches autour de lui et mit du temps à répondre aux sollicitations de Fili et Dwalin.

-ça va mon gars ! eh oh on se réveille ! s'exclama Dwalin en lui secouant l'épaule valide.

-ça va…, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez aussi vite, murmura Kili, les enfants sont avec les gars, sauvés.

-d'accord. Tu es blessé, ne bouge pas trop, déclara Fili en lui immobilisant l'épaule avec un linge, tu as fait de ton mieux Kili.

Les mains de Fili tremblaient alors qu'elles immobilisaient l'épaule du plus jeune. Kili se laissa volontairement glisser contre son frère de soulagement. Ils avaient été séparés depuis plus de trois semaines à cause du voyage au Gondor et être sauvé par son amant et frère était beaucoup à gérer d'un coup.

Dwalin aida Fili à relever Kili.  
-ta blessure dans le dos n'est pas très profonde, déclara Dwalin en inspectant les dégâts, mais pas moins douloureuse donc attention à toi.

-appuie toi sur moi.

Fili passa un bras autour de la taille de son frère mais ils furent coupés par les hurlements de Singri. La naine avait émergé de sous la couverture et réclamait ses fils. Par chance Moren et Duerock n'étaient pas allé bien loin avec les deux enfants. Les petits nains étaient très heureux de retrouver leurs deux parents mais il était évident qu'ils avaient été un peu choqué par la situation.  
Quand Moren et Duerock virent le corps sans vie de leur compagnon d'armes, ils devinrent aussi sombres que Kili. Déjà en deuil. L'autre soldat n'avait que des blessures superficielles et aidèrent ses amis à mobiliser le corps.  
-un mort et un seul blessé grave, commenta Dwalin, nous avons eut de la chance. Que faisons-nous ? Nous rentrons à Erebor ? Le passage est débloqué.

-non, répliqua Fili, nous allons aux Mont de Fer.

Le visage de Singri s'éclaira d'un large sourire de satisfaction mais s'éteignit quand les deux guerriers installèrent Kili dans la charrette ainsi le corps du nain tombé au combat.

-c'est inconvenant enfin ! répliqua Singri, un cadavre et un blesser! Fili s'il vous plait !  
\- taisez-vous. Ce « cadavre » comme vous dites est le résultat de votre bêtise. Et vous devrez répondre de cela ! répliqua Fili avec un regard noir, mon frère à faillit mourir à cause vous ! Nos enfants ont faillit se faire tuer à cause de vous ! Il me semble que vous avez juste le droit de faire profil bas !

La gifle était prête à partir mais Kili saisit la main tendu de son frère pour l'en empêcher. Les enfants n'avaient pas à voir cela. Fili se calma tant bien que mal et se concentra sur son amant. Kili souffrait et cela lui était insupportable.

Fili couvrit respectueusement le corps du mort de plusieurs couvertures. Kili avait du mal à regarder le corps, triste d'avoir perdu un compagnon d'armes aussi bêtement. Singri chercha du soutient dans le regard des autres guerriers autour du convoi mais tous lui rendirent des regards polaires, de dégout voir de colère. Moren, Duerock et les autres restaient choqué de la mort de leur ami.

Singri choisit de garder Kinan dans ses bras et de ne plus regarder ces nains.  
-nous allons aux Monts de Fer et vous allez vous expliquer. Je ne pense pas que Dain soit ravi des évènements.

Fili serra l'épaule de son frère affectueusement puis prit son fils aîné pour le faire voyager avec lui sur son mouflon. Le voyage d'une journée jusqu'aux Monts de Fer allait être pénible pour tout le monde, surtout pour Kili. Le prince ne tarda pas à s'évanouir à cause de la douleur.  
Vingt kilomètres parcouru plus tard, Fili vit des nains armés galoper vers eux. Des soldats de Dain, très raisonnables par leurs épées et leurs tenues.  
-Prince Fili enfin nous vous trouvons ! s'exclama le meneur du groupe, nous sommes la au nom du seigneur des Monts de Fer, le seigneur Dain pour vous escorter jusqu'aux Monts.

-merci de vous êtes déplacé, répondit Fili en répondant à leur salut, nous avons un mort et un blessé sévère, le prince Kili mon frère. La princesse Singri et mes enfants vont bien mais sont épuisés.  
-nous serons rapidement arrivés, suivez nous je vous prie.

Fili laissa Dwalin prendre la tête du convoi avec les soldats de Dain puis ralentit pour revenir près de Kili à l'entrée de la charrette. Duerock avait laissé son mouflon afin de rester dans le véhicule pour s'occuper de son supérieur. Il lui changeait déjà le bandage de son épaule.

-comment va-t-il ? demanda le prince.

-il est dans les pommes et il saigne beaucoup trop, répondit le nain.

-continue à veiller sur lui s'il te plait.

Voir quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de son frère était douloureux pour Fili. Il aurait préféré être lui-même auprès de lui et le soigner mais il ne valait mieux pas. Il était le prince héritier d'un royaume et face aux soldats des Monts de Fer, il avait des responsabilités. Fili posa un dernier regard tendre et inquiet sur son amant puis reprit sa route pour rejoindre Dwalin en tête de convoi. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : être de retour à Erebor avec son frère et s'occuper de lui.

Ooooo

Une semaine plus tard, la pluie avait enfin cessé. Le soleil était éblouissant et réchauffait les cœurs. Les nains des Monts de Fer étaient très heureux d'avoir accueillit les deux princes héritiers et les deux petits princes d'Erebor. Le retour de la princesse Singri, nièce de Dian avait été une joie mais également une surprise.  
Le seigneur Dain avait été prévenu par le corbeau que lui avait envoyé Thorin. La naine avait espérer des retrouvailles chaleureuses de la part de sa famille mais elle déchanta rapidement. Dain lui fit rapidement comprendre à quelle point elle avait été inconsciente et lui avait reproché très clairement la mort de ce pauvre soldat. Vexée et blessée dans son orgueil, Singri s'était isolé toute la semaine dans son ancienne chambre avec ses amies d'enfances, confiant ses enfants à son mari.  
A présent, les nains d'Erebor étaient près à repartir vers leur foyer. Dans le salon privé de Dain, la ou il recevait ses invités de marques, ils partageaient un dernier repas avant le départ. Kila et Kinan jouaient avec une nourrice devant la cheminée et avaient retrouvé leur joie de vivre.  
Fili et Kili n'avaient jamais eut l'occasion de beaucoup discuter avec le cousin de leur oncle. Ils s'étaient rencontrer briévement après la bataille pour Erebor, au mariage de Fili mais les trois nains avaient d'autres sujets de conversations plus sérieux, plus politiques. Durant cette semaine, ils purent parler de famille et oublier un peu leur devoir.  
-je suis en tout cas ravie de vous avoir vu les garçons, vous ressemblé tellement à votre oncle !  
-on nous le dit souvent, répondit Kili.  
-comment vont tes blessures Kili ? demanda Dain.

-oui, merci Dain, répondit Kili avec un grand sourire, vos guerisseurs sont presque aussi compétents que ceux formés par Oin.

-voila un beau compliment que je leur transmettrais. Bien, tout est prêt pour votre retour à Erebor. Votre ami à été enterré comme le veut la tradition comme vous l'avez constaté. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour ma nièce pour ce malheur. La perte d'un nain est toujours une tragédie.

Fili et Kili remercièrent chaleureusement cet intérêt de Dain pour leur compagnon d'arme. .

-j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir de manière mieux organisé, ajouta Fili.  
-bien sur ! Transmettez à Thorin et à votre mère qu'ils seront toujours les bienvenus aux Monts de Fer, ah et Mr Baggins aussi ! Etonnant que ce hobbit soit aussi ami avec Thorin d'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard gêné, heureusement discret.  
-Bilbo est un grand ami de notre famille effectivement, c'est un être très généreux.

-je n'en doute pas, c'est grâce à lui si nous sommes vivants aujourd'hui. Je serais ravi de tous vous revoir bientôt.

-nous transmettrons l'information avec plaisir Dain.

Dain leva sa choppe de bière et les trois nains triquèrent à leur famille et aux nains morts pour la survie de leur espèce face aux armées d'Azog. Même plusieurs années plus tard, le poids émotionnel de ces évènements pesait encore lourdement sur les consciences. Fili et Kili pensaient également au retour du plus jeune, possible à Thorin mais surtout au soutient de Bilbo. A présent, ils avaient vraiment hâte de rentrer les retrouver à Erebor. Et de se retrouver seuls.  
Le repas se termina puis les nains d'Erebor se préparèrent au départ. La charrette était pourtant absente.  
-En vu des conséquences des décisions de ma nièce, Thorin a suggéré que Singri reste un peu plus longtemps chez elle, déclara Dain, pour qu'elle prenne conscience de son attitude. Soyez certain qu'elle présentera ses excuses pour cette tragédie. Je suis moi-même outré par ce qui s'est passé. Partez sans crainte, nous organiserons et payerons son retour. Êtes-vous d'accord Fili ?

-tout à fait d'accord !

Fili avait peut-être répondu un peu trop rapidement, trahissant sa joie de se savoir débarrasser de sa femme pour un moment. Dain ne fit pas de commentaire mais se doutait bien que la vie auprès de sa nièce n'était pas de tout repos. La réaction de Fili fit rire légèrement Kili et Dwalin.  
Les enfants dirent au revoir à leur mère sans larmes. Singri paraissait très en colère mais elle ne dit rien. Aucun reproche ne passa, pratiquement aucun regard pour Kili ou son mari. La naine retourna à l'intérieur des Monts de Fer aussi vite que possible. Kinan monta avec Fili sur son mouflon et Kila décida que ce serait avec Dwalin qu'il chevaucherait. Dain leur avait préparé des vivres et du matériel supplémentaire pour qu'ils puissent voyager confortablement.  
-faites bonne route mes amis !

Les nains d'Erebor remercièrent chaleureusement Dain et ses proches puis partir sur la route sous le beau soleil. L'allé chaotique et l'attaque des orcs semblaient déjà être un lointain souvenir. Fili et Kili chevauchaient tranquillement côte à côte et reprenaient leurs habitudes de frères.  
-merci d'être venu, déclara Kili.

-arrête de me remercier, je n'allais pas laisser les gens que j'aime en danger. Le bon côté des choses c'est que nous allons pouvoir passer un peu de temps tous les deux. En tête à tête…

Kili ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot, contaminant son frère.  
Oui, ils avaient vraiment hâte de rentrer à Erebor !


	34. Toutes mes excuses

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Comment vous portez vous ?

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce faux espoir : non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais un message pour vous ! Ce n'est pas si mal non ?;-)

Je suis navré de n'avoir rien poster depuis si longtemps mais ma vie à pas mal été chamboulé : j'ai changé d'orientation, repris mes études et déménagé sur Paris. Sans compter toutes les fois où j'ai été malade...

Bref ! Je vous annonce que j'ai repris l'écriture de Pourrez vous me pardonner et d'autres histoires. Donc attendez-vous à voir de nouvelles choses prochainement ! Pas dans les jours à venir mais sans doute la semaine prochaine !

Voila, j'espère que vous me suivez toujours, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Et si vous avez des idées ou des souhaits pour le futur de nos personnages favoris, lâchez vous je pourrais tenter d'écrire des OS à partir de ces idées ! =)

Passez une bonne soirée !

Anne Bony.


	35. Bonus 7

Bonsoir à tous!

Je m'excuse encore *s'incline très bas*. J'avais promis un écrit pour la semaine passée et il n'arrive que maintenant. J'ai été inspiré par le dernier film que je suis allé voir, les chroniques de Blanche Neige avec ce magnifique chasseur... bref! Ceux qui ont vu ce film y reconnaîtront sans doute la fameuse scène!

J'espère que ce petit bonus vous plaira. Il doit certainement rester des fautes d'orthographes, pardon pardon.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! =)

* * *

Thorin referma son encrier et poussa un soupir épuisé. Cette journée n'en finissait plus, le soleil s'était couché depuis plus de deux heures et pourtant le travail ne voulait pas s'arrêter d'affluer. Le royaume ne pouvait-il se porter comme un charme au moins un jour ? Ori ne cessait pas de bavarder sur les affaires en cours avec Balin et les autres conseillers, lui donnant mal à la tête.  
Ces derniers temps Thorin n'avait pas fière allure, il en était parfaitement conscience. Fili et Dis et surtout Bilbo lui avaient déjà fait part de leurs inquiétudes tant à la taille de ses cernes et de son état évident d'épuisement. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient surprit leur roi piquer du nez en plein conseil ou même durant les doléances du peuple. Fili et Kili avaient fait de leur mieux pour soulager leur oncle de beaucoup de taches cependant Thorin demeurait un roi nain borné. Il enchaînait les heures ces derniers temps et dormait très mal. Bilbo pour sa part ne parvenait plus à l'apaiser totalement lors de leurs moments à deux.  
-Thorin, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu mon gars, déclara Balin en lui donnant un tape affectueuse sur l'épaule, nous pouvons faire le reste, tu n'as pas besoin de rester.

En d'autres circonstance Thorin n'aurait jamais accepté de laisser ses hommes faire le travail sans lui, pas sans son soutien. Cependant ce soir, il n'en pouvait plus. Ses yeux l'irritaient affreusement et sa couronne pesait tellement lourd sur sa tête. Il se leva faiblement en remerciant Balin d'un faible sourire.  
-je vais rapidement ranger mon bureau.  
-je peux le faire Thorin, intervint Ori les bras chargés de papier comme à son habitude.  
-non Ori, j'apprécie ta proposition mais tu es déjà assez débordé pour faire le ménage, répliqua Thorin.

Le jeune nain parut très déçu de ce refus mais inclina la tête par respect puis retourna à sa paperasse. Soudain, un noble arriva près de lui, entouré de quelques autres nains aux airs intéressés. Les soldats réagirent au quart de tour, Dwalin à leur tête, ils se rapprochèrent, menaçants, prêts à évacuer ses opportuns à grands coups de pieds bien placé mais Thorin les arrêta d'un geste. Il n'avait pas envie d'incident diplomatique ce soir alors il écouterait un peu ce que ces nains voulaient lui dire.  
-votre Majesté, nos respects, déclara le premier noble en s'inclinant très bas, je suis Tirok pour vous servir.  
-que voulez vous Tirok ?  
-Votre Majesté, le peuple a été témoin de votre fatigue et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que nous nous faisons tous du soucis pour vous.  
-vous ne devriez pas, répliqua Thorin en rajustant son manteau en fourrure sur ses épaules.

Le noble eut un sourire étrange. Cette bande de gugusses voulaient simplement se faire remarquer du roi et profiter de sa faiblesse, Thorin en était maintenant persuadé.  
-votre Majesté est-elle sure que sa vie n'est pas déranger par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un ?  
-qui pourrait me déranger à ce point dans mon entourage à l'heure actuelle ? Répliqua Thorin en lui lançant un regard noir.

Tirok et les autres nobles autour de lui comprirent bien le sous entendu mais ne répliquèrent pas. U contraire le nain continua sur sa lancée.  
-sa Majesté devrait faire attention aux personnes qui l'entourent, la famille royale à toujours prit garde aux personnes qu'elle admet dans son cercle intime. On a vu plusieurs cas de trahison malheureuse et sanglante dans l'histoire des rois de la Terre du Milieu.  
-il dit vrai Mon Seigneur, certains complots au poison ont commencé par ce genre de fatigue extrême, ajouta un autre noble qui ne prit la politesse de se présenter, un poison agissant sur le long terme peut-être ?  
-il me vient à penser que peut-être, quelqu'un voudrait vous nuire, enchaîna Tirok, je suppose qu'une personne aussi expérimentée que vous prend toutes les dispositions nécessaires. Peut-être que votre fatigue est lié à un complot... qui sait ? Avez-vous une totale confiance en vos gens ?  
-vous le savez sans doute mais il suffit d'une personne pour d'un royaume soit détruit. Le conseiller Loarn est un très bon exemple.

Thorin éclata de rire puis fit signe aux soldats d'évacuer les nobles, il avait déjà trop entendu de bêtises. Et effectivement il prenait les bonnes dispositions : faire en sorte que ce genre d'individus ne puissent plus l'approcher aussi facilement et surtout pour lui dire de pareille idiotie.  
Lui qui croyait que Bilbo et la famille de Bofur avaient été bien accepté par le peuple d'Erebor, il se trompait. Évidemment il connaissait toutes les histoires qu'il y avait à savoir sur les rois de la Terre du Milieu. Ceux qui avait été adulé par le peuple et les autres. Ceux qui avait joui d'une longue et prospère vie, puis les autres. Son grand-père et son père lui avaient maintes et maintes fois décrit les machinations et les modes opératoires connus au fil de l'histoire. Poisons lents, foudroyants ou bien la tentative d'assassinat à l'arc au milieu de son peuple...  
Thorin savait tout ce qu'il y avait à avoir, donc les mises en garde de ses gens ne l'atteignaient en rien.  
Il n'écouta donc pas les plaintes de ces petits nobles évacués par Dwalin et ses hommes et se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau.

Le feu avait été entretenu par les domestiques, il y faisait une chaleur agréable et reposante. Thorin alluma plusieurs lampes et entreprit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses papiers. Rentrer chez lui et retrouver son hobbit doux et chaud aurait été plus plaisant. Il parvint à rester concentrer dix minutes avant que le sommeil ne le gagne. Thorin s'endormit comme une masse.

Quand il réouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait toujours dans son bureau mais installé à une petite table au plus près de la cheminée encore vivement allumée.

La pièce était calme, seul le crépitement des flammes dans l'antre de la cheminée rompait de temps à autre le silence. En levant la tête Thorin découvrit Bilbo de l'autre côté de la table, appuyé sur l'accoudoir gauche, tourné vers l'antre de la cheminée. La douce lueur du feu lui caressait le visage et le rendait encore plus beau, selon l'humble avis du roi.

-tu t'es assoupi, déclara tendrement Bilbo après s'être rendu compte du réveil de son compagnon, j'ai donc mis en pause notre partie.  
-je suis désolé, répondit Thorin en se frottant les yeux, je manque vraiment de sommeil. Quand m'as-tu rejoins ?

Bilbo émit un petit rire et déplaça un poins sur l'échiquier.  
-peu après ton entrée. La neige n'a pas cessé de tomber depuis ce matin et tape contre la vitre de la chambre alors je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et comme tu mettais le temps pour rentrer, j'ai décider de te rejoindre. Nous avons commencer une partie mais vu que tu ne t'en souviens pas j'ai bien peur que tu sois dans un état plus sérieux qu'il n'y paraît, répondit Bilbo avec un sourire compatissant.  
-merci.

Thorin reprit pleinement ses esprits et se replongea dans la partie en cours. Il se sentait plus reposé grâce à sa petite sieste mais le manque de repos lui laissait une barre derrière les yeux. La meilleure stratégie pour rejoindre son lit avec son amant serait de le laisser gagner, mais pas trop rapidement tout de même. De toute manière le premier hobbit du royaume d'Erebor était bien meilleur que tous les joueurs de la montagne.  
Quelque chose toucha son tibia et se mit à le frôler de haut en bas.  
-cesse de me distraire, répliqua Thorin sans pour autant bouger.

Bilbo ne répondit pas, ce qui encouragea Thorin à lever les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Le visage de son compagnon, d'habitude si clair et enjoué, était déformé par un regard assombrit ainsi qu'un sourire pour le moins sordide.  
-Bilbo ? Tu...

La pression sur son tibia se fit plus forte, ce qui lui coupa la parole. Quand le hobbit se pencha lentement vers lui, son sourire carnassier aux lèvres, quelque chose lui piqua la main. Thorin n'avait même pas remarqué que la main de son compagnon avait rejoint la sienne. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur le dos de sa main et soudain une vive douleur lui prit à la poitrine. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres mais ilbo éclata de rire.  
-les nobles ont raison, Votre Majesté. Il suffit d'un pion pour tout renverser. Vous auriez due être plus attentif, murmura Bilbo sans le lâcher des yeux.

Thorin voulut agir mais sa main resta prisonnière de celle de Bilbo et son souffle lui manqua. Son corps était comme paralysé par un mal inconnu. La lumière rendait le visage de Bilbo terrifiant, accentuant ses traits de manière effrayante.  
-Vous ne devriez pas tarder à sentir vos entrailles se consumer et bientôt la souffrance vous vaincra, déclara Bilbo en passant un doigt sur la joue déjà pâle de son roi.  
-pourquoi ? Bilbo...

Bilbo ne répondit pas et le lâcha enfin. La souffrance ne le quitta pas pour autant, au contraire. Aucune de des blessures qu'il avait dut supporté au cours de sa vie n'était comparable à ce mal qui lui rongeait le corps. Il ne parvint pas à exprimer verbalement sa douleur. Comment Bilbo avait put changer à ce point sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte ? Le hobbit avait fini par être corrompu par le pouvoir et l'argent... cette constatation était trop horrible. Il sentait ses organes se consumer, lui faisant perdre la tête. Et le premier à être détruit sera son cœur.  
Bientôt sa vue se troubla, sa bouche se remplie de sang et seules ses oreilles pouvaient encore le renseigner sur son environnement. Une porte qui claque et une chaise qui tombe au sol dans un grand fracas. Thorin se sentait lentement sombrer quand des éclats de voix retentirent autour de lui.  
-Thorin ! Thorin ! Réveilles toi !

Ce maudit hobbit, il l'empoisonne et après il lui ordonne de se réveiller ? Thorin ne put penser plus longtemps car il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quelqu'un le gifla, assez froidement, ce qui leur le don de le réveiller. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arriver, Thorin rouvrit les yeux en un sursaut et haletant. Le souffle toujours court il reconnut les gens autour de lui. Dawlin était celui qui l'avait frapper et derrière lui se trouvait Balin et Bilbo. Une certaine inquiétude se lisait dans leurs yeux.  
-que...mais enfin...  
-tu faisais un cauchemar mon gars, déclara Balin en lui tendant mon manteau.

Thorin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre réellement ce qui lui arrivait. Bilbo passa devant Dwalin et Balin et posa sa main sur celle de Thorin. Le souvenir de son rêve encore trop présent le nain s'éloigna brusquement.  
-Thorin, tu es en sécurité, murmura Bilbo en s'éloignant à son tour pour ne pas brusquer le nain, tu n'as fait qu'un rêve.  
-tu me tuais, répondit précipitamment le roi d'une voix tremblante les yeux rivés sur Bilbo, avec du poison.

Balin et Bilbo ne cachèrent pas leur surprise et leur horreur. Si Thorin se mettait à faire des cauchemars dans lequel ses proches l'assassinait, il était urgent d'agir. Bilbo Baggins avait répugné à tuer des orcs durant la Bataille des Cinq Armées, alors tuer de sang froid l'être aimé, n'en parlons pas. Balin et Dwalin n'y croyaient pas et n'y croiraient jamais. De toute manière, les nains ne croyaient pas aux rêves prémonitoires, sauf Oin peut-être, ni aux complots venus de l'intérieur de la famille royale.  
-Thorin, tu es si fatigué que des paroles de fous te font rêver des horreurs, déclara Dwalin, tu ne penses pas que c'est le moment de prendre des vacances ?

Une pinte remplie d'eau lui fut donner, permettant à Thorin de reprendre plus facilement ses esprits. Les trois amis restèrent silencieux, laissant le temps à Thorin de rassembler ses idées. Ils pouvaient presque voir la tête du roi tourner avec ses pensées tant elles étaient nombreuses et tourmentés.  
Balin fit signe à son frère de le suivre pour laisser Bilbo et Thorin seul à seul. Dès que la porte du bureau se referma, Bilbo se rapprocha de Thorin.  
-Thorin, ça va ?  
-oui, c'est juste que ce rêve avait l'air bien réel, répliqua Thorin en soupirant.

La petite main de Bilbo se posa sur son bras et cette fois Thorin ne chercha pas à se défaire de son emprise au contraire. A présent il avait le besoin de sentir la chaleur réconfortante de son compagnon sur lui. Le hobbit lui adressa un sourire et rassuré, vint se blottir contre l'épaule de Thorin. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait vraiment crut que Thorin avait changer d'avis à son égard, ce qui semblait ridicule à présent.  
-jamais je ne te trahirai Thorin, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?  
-oui, je le sais pardonne moi d'avoir hésité pendant un instant, déclara Thorin avant de l'embrasser sur le front, Dwalin a raison je suis épuisé.  
-alors viens, allons nous reposer. Je pense que Balin a déjà prit des mesures pour t'accorder quelques jours de vacances, répondit Bilbo en se levant.

Thorin le suivit. Son bureau n'était toujours pas rangé mais qu'importe, il laisserait Ori et les autres conseillers s'en charger. Il avait besoin de passer du temps dans son lit, avec Bilbo. Avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte, Thorin saisit son amant par les épaules et le plaqua fort contre lui pour l'embrasser.  
-j'ai eut peur, confessa Thorin en serrant Bilbo dans ses bras.  
-je sais, mais ça va s'arranger. Je te le promet, répondit le hobbit avec un sourire sincère, je...je t'aime.

Le roi parut touché par ces mots et se sentit encore plus stupide d'avoir cru ce rêve véritable. Bien sur que Bilo l'aidait, l'amour se lisait sans faille dans ses yeux.

Ils regagnèrent rapidement leurs appartements, loin des yeux indiscrets et se couchèrent aussitôt arriver. Thorin ne tarda pas à trouver un sommeil réparateur, mettant au placard sa fierté de roi en gardant la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon et ses bras autour de lui.  
Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il dormit sereinement.


End file.
